


Yuri!!! on Ice Smut Drabbles

by Lovelynightshade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Cat-o-nine tails, Choking, Cock Rings, Comfort Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Educational, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Humiliation, Icy-Hot, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Predicament Bondage, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safewords, Screaming, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Snowballing, Spanking, Subdrop, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Yurio is 18, bottom!viktor, past!Viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 153,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelynightshade/pseuds/Lovelynightshade
Summary: Oneshots (Maybe some two shots) of Yuri!!! on Ice smut. I will try to upload weekly.((DISCONTINUED))





	1. Yuuri & Viktor: First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshots (Maybe some two shots) of Yuri!!! on Ice smut. Warning: Not Suitable for Minors. I will try to upload weekly. I do take suggestions (be as specific as you like). Also, just assume that anyone written is above the age of consent, but if you want to think Yurio or anyone else is their actual age, go ahead, I can't stop you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is a virgin. Viktor? Not so much. (Edited)

Viktor kisses Yuuri roughly on his bed and lays on top of him. Yuuri pant as Viktor breaks away from their fevered kiss. Yuuri looks into his eyes and blushes. _God, he is hot._ Yuuri reaches his hand up and strokes his face. "I love you."

"I know, Yuuri. I love you too." Viktor smiles and leans into Yuuri's touch. He grabs the back of Yuuri's neck and pulls him roughly into another kiss.

"Hn." Yuuri moans and wraps his arms around Viktor's neck. Yuuri gasps when he feels hands at the hem of his shirt. Viktor drags off Yuuri's shirt and runs his hands up and down Yuuri's toned chest. "Viktor, w-wait." Yuuri pulls from the kiss and grabs Viktor's wrists to stop his hands in a panic.

"What is it?" Viktor's Russian accent is thick and filled with lust. He attempts to lean back in, but Yuuri's hand moves to stop him.

"I haven't done this before." Yuuri looks away as his face flushes. Though he loves and trusts Viktor, he can't do this so suddenly. Viktor looks shocked and sits up on the bed. "I'm a... virgin." Yuuri glances at him only to see Viktor staring at him with something between happiness and concern.

"Really?" Yuuri nods. "You should have told me! I would have been better prepared." Viktor gets up and runs out of the room in a hurry. Yuuri stares at the doorway and props himself up on his elbows.

"Where is he going?"

After a few minutes, Viktor returns with a bottle. Yuuri can guess the purpose and it causes his heart to beat in anticipation.

Viktor places the bottle on the nightstand and pushes Yuuri back down. Viktor straddles his waist and continues where he left off. He licks up the juncture of Yuuri's neck slowly, nibbling as he went.

Yuuri moans and arches his back in pleasure. Viktor's hands grab his ass and Yuuri shrieks slightly at the unexpected feeling. Viktor chuckles at the action and does it again, but harder. Yuuri grabs the back of his shirt and tugs, signaling for Viktor to remove it.

"Wow Yuuri, for a virgin, you sure are a slut." Viktor sits up and removes his shirt. This causes Yuuri to blush brighter at the toned outline of his muscles. Yuuri, himself, suddenly feels self-conscious at his naked torso.

Yuuri looks down at his own chest and sighs at the stark contrast. Viktor lifts Yuuri's chin to look into his eyes. He kisses Yuuri's forehead and moves down to Yuuri's chest. He kisses it gently, eliciting a sharp intake of air from Yuuri. "Viktor, slow down." Viktor ignores Yuuri's plea and uses a hand to pinch his nipple gently. "Oh God!" Yuuri breathlessly gasps and tries to pull away. He loses himself in the feeling. Viktor's touches are warm and intimate, but passionate at the same time. He can't take the immense feelings that overwhelm him.

Viktor reaches a hand into Yuuri's shorts. "Gah!" Yuuri nearly screams when his hand gently starts stroking Yuuri's 'area'.

"Is this okay? _Yuuri_ ?" Viktor puts an emphasis on Yuuri's name and he nods vigorously. "I don't think I understand, why don't you _tell me_ ?" He whispers in Yuuri's ear wickedly. The movement of his hand stops and Yuuri whines in frustration, trying to create friction. "Come on, you need to tell me if you want me to _touch_ you." He teases Yuuri and he cries out in desperation.

"Vikt- I ca- AAH!" Yuuri moans out in pain as Viktor squeezes his member roughly. He starts to cry when the mix of emotions and sensations hit him like a freight train. "Plea-"

Viktor looks around in panic. "Oh no. I'm sorry! No, don't cry! I went too far!" He pulls his hand away and Yuuri grabs it before it is completely removed.

"N-no, it felt good. I was just... overwhelmed. I'm not... _ready_ for anything quite like that yet." Yuuri sees Viktor sigh with relief and go back to stroking his member faster this time. Yuuri relishes in the pleasure and reaches his arms out to embrace Viktor.

Viktor smiles and allows Yuuri to pull him close.

Yuuri holds Viktor tightly and breathes heavily into his ear. "Y-yes, Viktor. I'm almost-"

Viktor pulls his hand away and removes himself from Yuuri's body.

Yuuri tries to beg him to keep going, but can only lay in exhaustion and watch as he grabs the bottle from before.

"Now Yuuri, this will be  _very_ uncomfortable. If you want to stop at any point, you tell me without hesitation." Viktor climbs onto the bed and pulls Yuuri's shorts off. He flips Yuuri onto my his stomach.

Yuuri shiver as Viktor takes in his naked figure. He feel Viktor's eyes burn into his virgin skin. He hears the bottle open and the sound of something being squeezed out of it.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri turns his head to see what was taking him so long. "Ah! Ngh!" Yuuri gasps in pain and surprise when Viktor slips a single digit into his tight channel.

Viktor holds his hand still and uses his other to stroke Yuuri's back gently.

Yuuri breathes heavily and tries to get used to the intrusion. "Ah- Viktor! It hurts- Naah!" Viktor moves his finger in and out fastly. "Slow down!” Yuuri's hands twist the sheets of his bed.

Viktor slows down slightly. He wraps an arm around Yuuri and pulls him to lean back against his chest. He licks the shell of Yuuri's ear and he shivers, gasping. “Do you want me to stop? _Yuuri?_ ”

Yuuri winces as Viktor curls his finger. “From that response, I think you want _more_.” Viktor bites Yuuri's neck roughly as he inserts another forceful finger.

Yuuri doesn’t even feel the pain in his rear as the pain in his neck overtakes everything else. “Ah! It hur- Don’t do thaAaa~” He licks it and sucks gently. 

Viktor licks the bite and sucks gently.  

Yuuri throws his head back in pleasure when Viktor's fingers find a certain spot that makes him whimper in euphoria. “Yes! There… more!” Yuuri grabs Viktor's hand that holds him up on his chest. Yuuri's other arm reaches behind himself blindly and desperately grabs Viktor's forearm. Tears prick in his when Viktor hits it again, harder.

“You are so cute Yuuri. I can get such a nice _response_ from you.” Viktor turns his fingers and curls them in a _delicious_ manner.

Yuuri's insides stretch in discomfort. His stomach feels strange as Viktor continues his ministrations. I can barely hold myself up, Viktor holds me close with a singular arm as I nearly fall forward. “One more then we can get to the  _fun_ part. Okay?”

“Fuck, yes! Just fuck me already!” Yuuri brings his hand to his mouth and covers it in shock of the words that just left his mouth. He glances at Viktor to see him staring at Yuuri in similar shock.

Viktor's finger stop moving for a moment until they continue in a scissoring motion.

“Viktor, I- ah.” Yuuri moans as he pushes back against Viktor's fingers desperately. The discomfort is easily covered with pleasure. 

Viktor moves in another finger once Yuuri shows no sign of discomfort.

“Yes!” Yuuri screams in carnal pleasure when Viktor's finger brushes against his prostate.

“Ah, _there_ it is!” Viktor sucks gently on Yuuri's sensitive neck and assaults his prostate mercilessly.

The coil in Yuuri's stomach slowly tightens and he grinds his own hips against Viktor's finger. “Viktor, I- ah- I’m gonna…” Yuuri can’t form another word as Viktor's skilled fingers continue his ministrations. “AAH!” Yuuri orgasms violently, spasming all the while. Viktor holds Yuuri close until he stops his spasming and breathes heavily.

Viktor quickly removes his fingers and positions Yuuri on his hands and knees.

Yuuri's arms buckle beneath him and his face falls onto his pillow. He turns his head to the side in order to breathe.

“Yuuri, I’m going to enter you. Is that okay?” Viktor calls from behind Yuuri as he opens the bottle again and hopefully lubes himself up.

“Y-yeah, just be careful.” Viktor climbs onto the bed and positions himself at Yuuri's entrance. His hands gently grab Yuuri's hips, holding him still.

“Bite the pillow.”

“Wha-” Yuuri feels his member push slightly against his opening. Yuuri turns his head quickly and bites the pillow roughly, his hands clenching the sheets.

“MMph! Ngh!” Viktor’s katsudon pushes into Yuuri slowly, but forcefully. He grips Yuuri's hips, leaving a mark, and pushes in all the way until his pelvis hits Yuuri.

Yuuri tries to pull his hips away, but Viktor pulls them roughly.

Viktor leans over Yuuri's shaking form and brings his mouth to his ear. “Ngh, Yuuri, if you move, I won’t be able to control myself. Stay still and nod you head when you want me to move.” He presses his muscled chest to Yuuri's back and he feels every movement Viktor makes.

“Okay, I’ll stay still. Ah~” Viktor's cock twitches inside of Yuuri and his walls clench around Viktor. Yuuri moves his head to the side on the pillow and takes a deep breath. He nods.

Viktor pulls all the way out of Yuuri and thrusts back in fastly. He moans deeply in Yuuri's ear and Yuuri cries out as Viktor hits his prostate. He thrusts in and out in a steady rhythm.

“Hah~ F-faster! Har-der!” Viktor grabs Yuuri's hand and holds it next to his face. His panting is heavy and labored in Yuuri's ear.

“Happily.” Viktor holds Yuuri's hand tighter and assaults his prostate, causing Yuuri to moan uncontrollably.

“Oh Gah- Viktor, I’m about to…” Yuuri's release approaches fast.

Viktor lets go of Yuuri's hand and brings it to Yuuri's cock that is leaking pre-cum. He pumps his hand slowly, bringing Yuuri to his finish.

“VIKTOR!” Yuuri screams as cum leaks from his member in streams. Yuuri arches his back as the intensity of the orgasm causes spots of black to litter his vision.

Yuuri slumps over and breathes heavily. Viktor starts to thrust again. “N-ngh! No, I’m still sensi- tive~! I j-just ca-came.” Yuuri cries out in sensitivity and thrashes below Viktor’s towering form.

“Hold on, I’m almost- Ngh!” Viktor grunts into his ear. His thrusts grow uneven.

“No! Viktor- Pull ou-” His hips thrust into Yuuri and stop abruptly. His cum fills his sensitive ass. “Fu-! It fe-” Yuuri gasps and groans as the strange and foreign feeling entangles with overwhelming pleasure.

“Hah.” Viktor pulls out and moves to lay down next to Yuuri.

They lay in exhaustion for what seems like hours until Viktor breaks the silence. “I’m sorry, Yuuri. It was your first time, I shouldn’t have come inside of you.” He pulls Yuuri into a hug and he feels some of Viktor's cum leak out of his quivering entrance. Viktor's eyes are filled with guilt.

“It’s fine, it just felt a little weird at first, but it felt good.” Yuuri kisses Viktor's forehead.

“Really? Thank God, I was worried that you would have hated it, I’ve never had sex with a virgin before.” Viktor smiled and squeezed Yuuri with another hug.

“Oh.” Viktor sighs.

Yuuri looks behind himself and sees cum mixed with some blood.

“Let’s get you a shower and warm bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	2. Yuri Plisetsky & Viktor: Daddy/Tease Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri feels guilty for being rude to Viktor. And Viktor has a way for him to apologize. (Takes place the first night that Yuri is in Japan. After he receives his nickname.) (Edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe that so many people have read and liked my story. I know that this chapter is a little early, but I had a sudden stroke of inspiration. (This is for you Anonymous Weirdo) ~ Ms. Author

Yuri stares at the ceiling of his dark room. The room of Yu-topia Katsuki that Katsuki’s sister cleaned for Yuri. He can’t sleep. He tosses and turns, but only one thing remains in his thoughts.  
  
Viktor.  
  
Yuri feels guilty for acting so hostile towards him. He's always… angsty for the lack of a better word, but Viktor is an exception. He’s Yuri's friend, his mentor, he's practically Yuri's brother.  
  
Yuri sighs in regret and guilt. Damn it, I need to apologize, I won’t be able to sleep otherwise.  
  
Yuri gets out of bed and throws on his tiger print pajama pants. He opens his door in a frustrated puff. Making his down the hall to where the storage rooms are, remembering Viktor mentioning his room being a previous storage room.  
  
After looking through about seven doors, Yuri opens one to see a sleeping Viktor with an outrageous amount of desk lamps pointed at him.  
  
Yuri quietly creeps over and poke Viktor's slumped shoulder hard. “Viktor, I need to talk to you.” He speaks in a hushed tone. Viktor stirs slightly, groans, and settles back into his warm covers. “Viktor!” Yuri says louder and pulls the covers off of the sleeping Russian.  
  
Viktor shoots up and groans. “What?” He rubs his eyes and looks at Yuri through sleepy eyes.  
  
“I wanted to... apologize for earlier.” Yuri mumbles and scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment. A slight blush dusts his cheeks.  
  
“Huh?” Viktor reaches for one of the lamps and turns it on. Both of them flinch and squint their eyes until they adjust to the sudden light. “Oh, Yuri-”  
  
“Don’t call me that.” Yuri interrupts and scowls at the nickname assigned to him.  
  
“Okay, why did you want to apologize?” Viktor moves his covers to the side and pats the empty space next to him.  
  
“Viktor, I’m not a child anymore.” Yuri huffs and scoffs at Viktor's implication. When they would go to competitions together when he was young, if Yuri had a nightmare or felt homesick, Viktor would allow him to sleep in his bed with him.  
  
“Aw, come on. It’ll be just like old times!” Viktor pats beside him again and smiles at Yuri familiarly. Yuri gives up and slides in next to him. Viktor pulls the covers up and Yuri folds his legs up to sit criss-cross.  
  
“Viktor, I’m sorry for being… rude to you earlier. And also for yelling at you and Yuuri.” Yuri fumbles with his hands and looks away as Viktor's gaze burns into him. Yuri waits for Viktor's response as he remains completely silent. Yuri starts to get nervous and glances at Viktor.  
  
Viktor looks both disappointed and eager at the same time as if he wants to ask Yuri something. “Oh come on Yuri, you can do better than that, can’t you?” Viktor gently puts his hand on both of Yuri's entangled hands.  
  
Yuri turns his head towards his face. “Huh?” I’ve already apologized, what more could I do? “What do you want? A hug?” He tilts his head slightly as Viktor opens his mouth then closes it. As if he is trying to word something.  
  
“Actually, I was wondering...” Viktor blushes slightly. “Would you like to help me with something?”  
  
Yuri gives him a weird look in confusion. Why would he sound so embarrassed? “Sure, whatever you need.” Yuri smiles and waits for Viktor to tell him. It’s probably something about his hair, knowing him. He always does really unconventional things, always surprising.  
  
“Come closer.” Viktor grabs one of Yuri's hands that rest in his lap. He pulls Yuri close so that he am almost kneeling in Viktor's lap. He takes Yuri's hand and places it underneath the blanket, onto something hard.  
  
Yuri feels around to try and find out what he is touching. He hears a strange noise emit from Viktor’s throat. He pulls his hand out and apologizes. “Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” He looks at Viktor's face, which is covered in a light blush. His eyes are slightly hooded.  
  
“No, not at all. That was what I wanted you to help me with.” Viktor pulls off the covers to show his naked form.  
  
Yuri looks away quickly and covers his eyes. “What are you doing!?”  
  
“Move your hands away, and look at me.” Viktor places a hand gently on Yuri's arm.  
  
Yuri moves his hand slightly and looks at Viktor between his fingers. He looks down to see if Viktor has covered himself, only to see his large erect penis.  
  
“Yuri, I need your help with this. Please?” Viktor pulls Yuri's hands from his face completely.  
  
Yuri freezes slightly and blushes deeply. He puts his hands on his kneeling legs. Yuri looks at Viktor to see his face that has a pained look. He feels a tinge of guilt as Viktor looks at him desperately. “Uh, how?” Yuri thinks about Viktor's attractive form often, but wonders why he would have him touch him like that.  
  
Viktor smiles excitedly and takes Yuri's hand into his. He wraps it around his erection and guides Yuri's hand up and down as Yuri lets out a soft gasp. “Move your hand up and down.”  
  
Yuri feels a little weird doing this, but continues because Viktor seems to feel good from it. Yuri looks at Viktor and sits awkwardly while he stroke his erection. Yuri feels Viktor's hand touch his clothed penis. Yuri gasps and shakes a little in embarrassment.  
  
“You have done this before, right? Even masturbated?”  
  
Yuri vigorously shakes his head at Viktor's words. “Oh, I guess there is a first time for everything.” Viktor reaches into Yuri's pants and wraps his hand around his half erect cock.  
  
“That f-feels good.” Yuri breathes out in ecstasy. Viktor thumbs Yuri's slit and a noise leaves his shaky mouth.  
  
Viktor removes Yuri's hand and his own from each other’s erections. He pulls Yuri to sit on his lap.  
  
Yuri blushes when he feels their members rub together through the fabric of his pajama pants. “Yuri, would you be willing to give me a blowjob?” His hand gently caresses the side of Yuri's face, tucking his hair behind his ear.  
  
Yuri has heard of blowjobs, but has never thought of giving nor receiving one. Yuri thinks it over and softly responds, “I could try it…” Yuri moves himself down to his hands and knees, down Viktor's form and comes face-to-face with his cock. Yuri looks up at Viktor as he stares at Yuri intensely. His hand tangles itself into Yuri's hair and guides Yuri's mouth toward his exceptionally large member. Yuri opens his mouth slightly and gently licks Vikor's tip.  
  
“Good boy, just like that.” Yuri makes a noise and relishes in the praise Viktor just gave him. Yuri takes the head into his small mouth and sucks gently. “Just take it in slowly, go at your own pace.” Viktor pets the back of Yuri's head and neck.  
  
Yuri opens his mouth wide to accommodate for Viktor's girth. He slowly moves his head down until he feels Viktor's length in the back of my throat. Yuri gags slightly when Viktor thrusts into his mouth. Yuri's eyes close and tear up a little.  
  
“Sorry, involuntary response.” Yuri's hands go up to Viktor's hips to hold him back in case he does it again. Yuri pauses at a loss of what to do. He glances up at Viktor through his lashes to see him with his eyes closed tightly and his face twisted in pleasure.  
  
“Bob your head up and down.”  
  
Yuri complies and allows Viktor's hand to guide his head up and down his shaft. Yuri brings his hand up to stroke what was not able to be reached by his mouth.  
  
“Fuck, such a good little boy for Daddy.”  
  
Yuri muffles around Viktor's length in shock at the name Viktor just used for himself. He attempts to pull Viktor's member from his mouth but is held down by his hand.  
  
“Just a little longer, I’m almost there.”  
  
Yuri muffles and moans, sending vibrations through Viktor's member. His body tenses and a warm, thick fluid fills Yuri's mouth.  
  
“F-fuck!” Viktor pulls out of Yuri once he relaxes and Yuri tries to spit out the bad-tasting liquid. Viktor brings a hand to cover Yuri's mouth and keeps the liquid in.  
  
Yuri attempts to speak in protest, not wanting to have the liquid in his mouth any longer.  
  
“Won’t you be a good boy and swallow Daddy’s cum?” Viktor pulls Yuri to sit in his lap, facing him. Yuri feels a tear roll down his cheek as he is forced to swallow. Viktor removes his hand and Yuri coughs violently.  
  
“What the Hell was that!?” Yuri looks at Viktor incredulously. “Why did you call yourself ‘Daddy’?”  
  
Viktor looks happy and kisses Yuri's nose.  
  
Yuri's whole face crunches in frustration.  
  
“That’s because you looked so vulnerable and adorable. Trying to pleasure me with so little knowledge and experience.” Viktor pulls Yuri into a tight hug and rests his chin on his shoulder.  
  
Yuri blushes and makes a noise of confusion and embarrassment. “But isn’t it weird to call yourself ‘Daddy’?” Yuri feels Viktor's fingers trail the cleft of his butt. “Viktor! What are you-”  
  
“I believe that to you, I’m ‘Daddy’.” Viktor stops Yuri and gently massages his entrance. “I won’t understand you unless you address me properly.”  
  
Yuri feels a coil in his stomach and sighs as Viktor continues to prod at his entrance. “D-D-Daddy… what are you doing?” Yuri blushes as he uses the requested name. Arousal hazes his thoughts and he barely cares about the embarrassment of it all.  
  
“That’s a good boy. I’m going to make you feel the wonders of an orgasm.” Viktor reaches beside himself and grabs a bottle labeled ‘Lube’. Yuri hears him open it. Viktor pushes Yuri's pants down slightly so that they don’t cover his ass. He squeezes a cold liquid onto Yuri's entrance.  
  
“Agh!” Yuri arches his back in surprise and wiggles uncomfortably.  
  
Viktor brings a similarly cold finger to Yuri's entrance and it pushes in gently. “Shh, I’ll go slowly. I’m not going to go all the way with you today, you’re too inexperienced for that just yet.” Viktor, no, Daddy pushes his finger in slowly and his other hand traces the outline of Yuri's spine.  
  
“Daddy, it feels weird .” Yuri shakes as Viktor's finger strokes his inner wall. He clenches around his finger and pants in arousal.  
  
“That’s normal, it will feel good soon enough. Just keep still like the good boy you are.” Daddy slightly pushes in another finger and Yuri gasps out in a moan of pain and tight pleasure .  
  
“Ah, gah... yes! It feels so- good!” Yuri hisses and arches his back in hot pleasure when Viktor's finger brushes a certain spot that makes him cry out. “W-what was that?” Yuri moves his head back slightly and looks at Viktor's face with wide eyes.  
  
“Looks like I found my little baby’s pleasure spot.” Viktor brushes against it again and Yuri throws his head back in pleasure. He holds Yuri tight as he writhes in hot pleasure.  
  
Yuri feels something grow in the pit of his stomach and starts to panic slightly at the quickly approaching sensation. “D-Daddy! I feel something weird!” Yuri feels amazing as Viktor assaults the spot over and over again.  
  
“Seems like my baby is going to come soon.” Viktor stops moving his fingers and Yuri lets out a long whine of distress. “You can beg for it like a good boy. Beg Daddy to let you come.” He whispers into Yuri's ear as if it were a moan.  
  
Yuri huffs in desperation and cries out. “Please! Daddy! Let me come, please!” He grinds against Viktor's finger and begs as the feeling begins leaving him.  
  
Viktor moves his fingers, curling them separately, each hitting Yuri's pleasure spot. “Good boy.” His fingers move faster and faster inside of Yuri.  
  
“AH! Viktor!” Yuri convulses and screams as he feels the sensation of falling into pleasure. Viktor's fingers stay still within Yuri as he kisses his neck gently and sucks on his pulse. Ropes of cum shoot out of Yuri's cock.  
  
“Hah, I-” Yuri attempts to talk but slumps against Viktor's chest in exhaustion.  
  
Viktor lays Yuri down on his hard chest and pulls the blankets over them, petting his back. He wraps his two arms around Yuri and he closes his eyes.  
  
“Let’s sleep for now. You did very good.”  
  
“Thanks… Daddy.” Yuri yawns and allows sleep to engulf him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	3. Yuuri & Yuri: Gentle/Comfort Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before the Rostelecom Cup, Yuuri runs into Yuri at a hotel. Yuuri hears a strange noise from the room next to his. (Edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the continued support! I love all of the requests you guys send in, it gives me a reason to write. (This chapter was requested by BiqBird) ~ Ms. Author

The Rostelecom Cup short program is in about 4 days. Viktor and Yuuri arrived in Russia today after a lengthy plane ride. They walked around for hours, Viktor showing Yuuri his favorite places and tourist spots. At around 6:00 p.m., they decided to go to their hotel.

The hotel they are staying at is large and extremely tall. The exterior is white with about twenty or more floors. The extravagance of the inside shocked Yuuri at first, but Viktor seemed to brush it off, having been to such hotels all over the world.

Viktor and Yuuri part, having rooms on separate floors. Yuuri starts walking to his room when he sees a familiar small figure in a hood walk past him.

“Hey! Yuri! I’m excited to compete with you in a few days!” Yuuri  [ turns around ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8549674/chapters/19800982#) and smiles at Yuri, somewhat shocked that they are at the same hotel.

Yuri turns and looks at Yuuri darkly. “Fuck off, Fatty! I’ll win and show Viktor that he made the wrong choice choosing you over me!” Yuri whips back around and stomps away into a room, leaving Yuuri in shock.

“Okay then.” Yuuri walks into his room that is large. He realizes that his room is right next to Yuri’s own. He sighs and walks over to his king-sized bed.

The comforters are extremely soft and silky. The mattress embraces Yuuri as he flings himself onto it, exhausted from walking around all day. He bends over and takes off his sneakers, rubbing his sore feet as he goes. He groans in pain when he accidently applies pressure to one of his blisters.

Yuuri hears a similar noise come from behind the wall behind him. He turns in alarm, it sounds pained. Yuuri scrambles over to the wall and presses his ear against it tentatively. Another groan emits and he thinks of whether he should go and help them since a lot of rustling noises come from the room as well. “Yuuri!” The sound is barely above a whisper and is filled with a certain cry in it.

Yuuri stands up and rushes out of his room, forgetting to put on his shoes. He knocks on the door and realizes all too late that the room belongs to Yuri. The door opens as Yuuri is about to try and walk away. He comes face-to-face with Yuri, well he had to look down due to the size  [ difference ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8549674/chapters/19800982#) , but that is beside the point.

“What do you want, Fatty?” Yuri opens the door with nothing but a towel hanging from his hips. Yuri’s Russian accent is not as thick as Viktor’s, but it still is very obvious that he is Russian to anyone who hears him. He looks up at Yuuri with a vein almost bursting from his forehead. “Why are you interrupting me?”

“I heard some weird noises and wanted to make sure you were okay.” Yuuri starts to sweat from the awkwardness of the situation. He avoids looking down and keeps nervous eye contact with him.

An immediate blush covers his face as he grimaces slightly and adjusts the towel. “Yeah, I was just… stretching. My  [ muscles ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8549674/chapters/19800982#) are sore.” He looks down and around, avoiding eye contact. His small stature and blond hair remind Yuuri of a kitten.

Yuuri stifles a laugh and smile at the small observation. He draws a conclusion of what Yuri was really doing. His face heats slightly. “Oh really ? Would you mind telling me why I heard my name from behind the wall?” Yuuri steps forward and smiles at him.

“Th-that was…” Yuri blushes brightly and stares at the floor in  [ embarrassment ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8549674/chapters/19800982#) and frustration. He glances at Yuuri but looks back down while rubbing his arm awkwardly.

“Come on, you can tell me the truth. No need to be embarrassed.” Yuuri keeps a bright tone and touches Yuri's arm lightly. “May I come in? I wouldn’t want you to get caught in such a position.” He hopes that Yuri doesn’t slam the door on him. To his delight, Yuri opens the door wider and motions Yuuri inside.

Yuuri walks in and notices the mess of clothes on the floor. Typical teenager, Yuuri was like that as well at Yuri's age. He sits on the edge of his king-sized bed and looks at Yuri with a lust in his eyes. Yuri's small frame is nearly feminine, his hipbones slightly poke out over the top of the towel.

Yuri stands at the closed door and stares at Yuuri as if he was expecting him to do something.

“So, Yuri, why were you saying my name while masturbating?” Yuuri rests his head on his hand with a newfound confidence.

Yuri blushes furiously while still trying to keep his composure. “Don’t you dare t-tell anyone about it.” Tears start to fill his eyes followed by a look of terror.

“What’s wrong? I’m not going to tell anyone!” Yuuri stands up and rushes to hug Yuri and comfort him.

Yuri pushes Yuuri off of him. “You don’t get it, do you? If anyone finds out that I- I’m…” He starts to tremble and Yuuri starts to regret this whole situation.

He’s gay. Yuuri figured it out, but Yuri seems extremely scared that he knew about it. “Yuri, it’s fine that you’re gay. I don’t see why you-”

“HAVEN’T YOU FIGURED IT OUT?” Yuri almost screams at Yuuri. This causes Yuuri to pause in shock and back away from him slightly. “Russia isn’t as accepting of me as Japan is. If anyone found out, I’d be disowned! I would be an outcast. Yakov would no longer train me and I’d be on my own!” Yuri falls to his knees and started to sob and shake.

Yuuri falls to his own knees and embraces Yuri. He understands, he was scared, terrified even, about coming out as well, the backlash would have been detrimental to his career. Thankfully it went over well. “Shhh, it’s fine, I won’t let anyone find out. I’ll forget this ever happened and you can go back to hating me.” Yuuri rests his chin on top of Yuri's head and rubs his bare back.

“Yeah.” Yuri pulls away from Yuuri and brushes himself off. He gets up and walks across the room to sit on his bed. He seems extremely embarrassed and hides his face behind his long hair.

Yuuri smiles, understanding that Yuri needs to be alone. Yuuri stands up and walks towards the door. Right as he reaches for the door, a smaller hand wraps around his arm. He turns in question as Yuri stops him from leaving.

“Could we just maybe…” Yuri mumbles and tugs Yuuri's arm a little. “Could you possibly…”

“Stay here?” Yuuri asks. Damn, he’s adorable, just like a kitten.

Yuri nods his head and Yuuri lets him pull him back into the room. “I just want to… be me.” Yuri  [ whispers ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8549674/chapters/19800982#) , his voice breaking. He stands still and seems to be waiting for Yuuri to make a move.

Yuuri pulls him into a hug with one arm and uses his other to grab the back of Yuri's head, kissing him gently. Yuri makes a surprised noise but pushes into the kiss. Yuuri moves his lips against Yuri's and lightly licks his bottom lip.

Yuri wraps his arms around Yuuri's neck to pull himself up and reduce the height gap. His mouth opens slightly and his tongue meets Yuuri's timidly. Yuuri allows him control of the kiss as he moves his small tongue against his own. Yuuri pulls away from the kiss and chuckles when Yuri stands on his tiptoes to try and kiss Yuuri again.

“Tell me,” Yuuri runs his thumb over Yuri's lips gently and his eyes widen slightly in shock. “Would you like to go,” Yuuri moves his mouth towards his ear and whispers lustfully. “ All the way? ”

Yuri gasps and smiles slightly. He looks at Yuuri with disbelief and awe. “Could we?” He puts his hand over Yuuri's, which is still ghosting over his bottom lip.

“Of course.” Yuuri revels in Yuri's submissive nature which gives him an unknown feeling of dominance. “If you want, I’ll even let you,” He moves to lick Yuri's ear, earning a slight squeak from his tiny frame. ” Ride me. ”

Yuri shivers.

Yuuri feels something wet touch his ear. He gasps and muses when he realizes that Yuri is making a move for dominance.

Yuri grabs Yuuri's wrists and pushes him onto the bed roughly. He straddles Yuuri's waist and the towel slips off onto the floor. He holds a look in his eyes that shows an uncontrollable lust.

“Well, aren’t you cocky?” Yuuri muses and grabs Yuri's half hard cock. Yuri thrusts his hips lightly, causing a delicious friction against Yuuri's groin. Yuuri strokes gently and suddenly squeezes his hand around Yuri's cock. Yuri brings his hands to cover his mouth and keens.

“What are you- ah!” 

Yuuri looks at Yuri's quaking form with a mixed emotion of lust and adoration.

“Again!”

Yuuri obliges and squeezes harder.

Yuri thrusts into Yuuri's hand. Yuuri uses his other hand to reach behind Yuri and touches his entrance to see his reaction. 

Yuri tenses and looks behind himself at Yuuri's hand. He squeezes his eyes shut and grinds against Yuuri's finger and hand.

Yuuri groans when Yuri presses against his hard on. He presses his finger into Yuri's opening with little resistance and he opens his eyes in shock.

Yuri starts to wiggle and pulls away from the intruding finger. “W-wait! Use lube!”

Yuuri feels his face heat up in embarrassment and shame. He just forgot the most important part of anal sex, lubrication. He slowly removes his fingers and props himself up onto his elbows as Yuri reaches over to the nightstand. He pulls out a small bottle and hands it to Yuuri.

Yuuri wonders why Yuri would have lube, unless… “Do you finger yourself?” Yuuri puts the lube on his fingers. He slips his finger back into Yuri's entrance and hears a lewd moan.

Yuri nods his head and bounces up and down on Yuuri's finger. 

“Do you think of me often while you finger yourself?”

Yuri nods again, his long blond hair bounces along with his movements.

Yuri's mouth hangs open in a silent moan, his tongue slightly sticking out. His legs strain to lift himself up and down. He has his hands positioned on Yuuri's chest and uses it to lessen the burden on his legs. Sweat lightly covers his form as his pants become increasingly louder. He has his eyes half closed in pure pleasure.

Just looking at him has Yuuri close to release. Yuuri slips in another finger with ease. “How many fingers were you using on yourself before I came to help ?” Yuuri removes the hand around Yuri's erection and uses it to squeeze his ass.

“Gah! Th-three!” Yuri breathlessly moans and a bead of sweat rolls down his reddened face. His small chest heaved in a struggle to take in air. He bends over and lays his head on Yuuri's chest. “Yuuri, I’m gonna - guh!” His walls clench down hard as Yuuri slips in a third lubed finger with more resistance than the other two as Yuuri thrusts his fingers in and out in a tantalizingly slow pace.

Yuuri's hand squeezing Yuri's ass comes up and wraps around Yuri's back to trace his spine. 

“You can come all you want, my little Yuri.”

Yuri shudders and shakes as Yuuri glides a fingernail over his lower back.

“Hah, I- Agh!” Yuri curls himself into Yuuri's chest and Yuuri feels ropes of cum cover both of their stomachs. Yuri slumps down and raises his head to look into Yuuri's eyes. “I’m s-sorry…” He sits himself up with his hands and looks down at Yuuri's clothed erection. “Um, can I… ride you?” He stares at Yuuri with an extreme lust in his eyes.

Yuuri's erection hardens impossibly and he groans as Yuri brings his small fingers to touch it gently. “Fuck yes!” Yuuri throws his head back in a pleasured moan.

Yuri smiles at Yuuri and quickly pulls off his pants as Yuuri works off his own shirt. Yuuri tries to sit up and grab Yuri's hips until Yuri pushes Yuuri down by his shoulders. “Eager, aren’t we?” Yuri's sudden dominant approach only serves to make Yuuri more aroused.

Yuri barely takes notice of Yuuri and grips his large erection. He reaches next to where he grabbed the lube and takes out a condom. Yuri rips it open hastily and rolls it onto Yuuri's erection. He aligns himself and sinks down onto Yuuri's cock. “F-fuck, yes- you’re so thick .”  Yuri bounces up and down on Yuuri while he bites his lip.

Yuuri sits up slightly, brings his hand behind Yuri's hair, and pulls Yuri into a fevered kiss. Yuuri is somewhat shocked that Yuri has so much confidence in his movements. Yuri opens his mouth and Yuuri moves his tongue into the wet passage.

Yuri moves his hips in a figure eight motion, causing Yuuri to arch his back slightly, gasping in pleasure. 

Yuuri hastily whispers through the kiss, “You’re so tight!” He grips Yuri's hips and slams him down harder and faster.

They continue the passionate movements. Yuuri flips them over when he feels himself close to release. Yuuri pounds into Yuri at an erratic pace.

“M-more! I’m going to- cum agai-ngh!” Yuri scratches Yuuri's back as he hits his prostate.

Yuri tightens around Yuuri so much that it nearly causes Yuuri pain. As Yuri screams in euphoria, Yuuri kisses Yuri to keep others from hearing them. His whimpers and twitching hole pushes Yuuri over the edge.

“Mmmmn.” Yuuri rides out both of their orgasms and lays on top of Yuri as the high dies down.

They lay in silence, with small pants and heavy breaths, until they hear a knock at the door.

Both of them shoot up in alarm and begin to dress. Yuuri ties off the condom and throws it in the trash. Yuri rummages through his dresser for a set of clothes.

Within thirty seconds, they manage to dress themselves and Yuri approaches the door, motioning for Yuuri to hide.

“O-oh! Viktor, how nice to see you! W-what brings you here?”

Yuuri hides in the closet and listens closely in shock that Viktor knocked on the door.

“Yuuri, you can come out, I already heard all of it.”

Yuuri steps out of the closet and waves awkwardly at Viktor.

“So, you two are a thing?” Viktor points at both Yuuri and Yuri. Viktor seems almost excited, not at all disgusted.

Yuri blushes furiously. “What!? N-”

Yuuri wraps his arms around Yuri from behind and rests his chin on his shoulder. “Of course!” Yuuri replies to Viktor but talks into Yuri’s ear at the same time. Yuuri licks the shell of Yuri’s ear possessively.

“What?” Yuri turns his head to face Yuuri with disbelief. He has a happy undertone in his voice. “W-we are ?”

“You didn’t really think that I do one night stands, did you?” Yuri opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by Viktor clapping his hands together once.

“Perfect!” His tone rises slightly with his usual enthusiasm. “How about we grab a bite to eat and you can fill me in!” He grabs both of their hands and pulls them forward and down the hall.

“Viktor! You can’t just pull me out of my room!” Yuri yells in feigned annoyance, trying to pry his arm from Viktor’s hand.

Yuuri glances to his left and sees that Yuri has a small smile on his face, a genuine one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	4. Yuri & Minami: Humiliation/Toy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minami has a humiliation kink and Yuri has a toy fetish. (Warning: Degredation and humiliation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An early chapter! This one was requested by 8Antisocial_hyooman8. (Please take note that when having rough sex, always have a verbal and nonverbal safe word system. It is an extremely important aspect of any sort of BDSM.) Also, please request any sort of idea you have for a chapter, it is really fun to see and write what you guys want. (The kinkier, the better.)

"Wow, what a slut you are.” The young Russian stands above Minami, looking down on his bound form.

Yuri tied Minami hands behind his back and forced him to kneel in front of him. Naked. Yuri remained fully clothed in order to make Minami feel ashamed and singled out.

His lean form towers over Minami. Yuri looks at Minami with an amused expression. “All it takes is a little bit of sweet talk, and I have you begging like a dirty whore .” Minami stares up at Yuri and moans at his teasing through the gag. “You like this, don’t you?” Yuri’is hand runs through Minami’s hair and he tilts his head into Yuri’s hand. “Being humiliated and teased while all you can do is lay here, helpless .” Yuri crouches down and looks Minami in the eyes. Minami shivers when he meets Yuri’s predatory gaze.

“Mph, m-mmm.” Minami tries to speak and tell Yuri that he loves this. He loves the teasing and the humiliation. He loves the helpless feeling as all he can do is take it happily.

Minami leans forward and tries to gain more of a touch from Yuri. Yuri looks at Minami with sudden disgust. His hand squeezes and yanks Minami’s blond and red locks back. “Minami, do you really think that I would touch someone as dirty as you?” He releases Minami’s hair and stands up.

Minami whimpers at the loss of contact. He follows Yuri’s movements. Yuri walks out of the large room and closes the door.

What? Is he leaving me here? Minami thinks in a panic. “Mhmmph! Mmph mmhp! Ngh!” Don’t leave! I’m sorry! Please! Minami struggles against his bonds and desperately cries out, attempting to push the ball gag out of his mouth and beg Yuri to come back. For about three minutes, Minami tries to reach his attention.

Yuri enters the room with a medium sized box. Minami nearly cries in relief as Yuri stalks over to him and places the box on the floor next to him. Minami glances into the box and observe the contents briefly. His breath hitches at the items inside.

Before Minami can make a noise, Yuri grabs his chin roughly and forces him to meet his fiery and lustful gaze. “Now, I think that you need to apologize. ” Yuri grabs an item from the box and Minami moans lewdly at the sight of the cock ring. Minami loves, but hates the item. Whenever Yuri uses it, he doesn’t let Minami come until the very end, usually resulting in him passing out from the stimulation.

Minami backs away the best that he can with his ankles bound together. Minami is excited for Yuri’s constantly favorite item during their sessions . Yuri laughs and grabs Minami’s leaking erection.

“Aw, do you want to be able to come freely?” Minami nods and hopes that Yuri puts away the ring. Minami whines extremely loud as he slips it on tightly. “Too bad.”

“Ngh! Mph!” Minami nearly comes just from Yuri lightly touching his erection, but the cock ring stops him. Minami moans in pain and cries out lightly, clenching his eyes shut.

“Look at you, nearly coming just from that ? You really need to be punished .” Minami opens his eyes to see Yuri crouched in front of him. Holding nipple clamps.

No. Minami doesn’t like those. They hurt. Yuri always tightens and pulls them until his nipples are purple. Minami shakes his head furiously and shrinks away from them.

Yuri clicks his tongue and pulls Minami close by snaking an arm around his back. “Mph mmphm! Ngh mph!” He slowly moves the clamps toward Minami’s nipples. Minami’s struggling remains futile as one clamps down on his left nipple. “MPH! MMMMPH!” Another one is placed on the right and Minami nearly screams through the gag. Tears stream down his face as Yuri tightens them until he starts to lose feeling in his nipples.

“Shhhh, if it gets to be too much, use the signal.” Yuri breaks character briefly until Minami nods and his wicked expression returns. Three claps of Minami’s hands is their own ‘safe word’. Yuri is always sure to tie his hands tight enough to keep them still, but loose enough to clap them together if needed.

“Now, onto your favorite part!” Yuri smiles and his voice rings with a certain excitement.

Minami hiccups and sobs as Yuri pulls out two small weights. He clips them onto the clamps, despite Minami’s protest and he screams in pain through the gag. Minami leans forward, trying to relieve the sudden tension on his nipples. Minami’s red-dyed hair falls onto his face as sweat drips from his entire being. His head rests on Yuri’s lap as he breathes heavily, getting used to the pain.

“Slut.” Yuri calls to Minami. Minami looks up in pain at Yuri’s kneeling form. “You’re quite a liar, aren’t you? Trying to back away from it, whimpering in pain. But your filthy cock is reacting so well.” He brings a hand beneath Minami and to his erection. Minami whimpers as Yuri strokes his painfully swollen erection.

Yuri pushes Minami’s head off of his lap and onto the floor. He reaches into the box and pulls out an extremely large dildo. “Hmph!?” He pours a generous amount of lube onto it and smiles down at Minami’s quaking form.

“Oh yeah, you’ve never had the pleasure of trying this one, huh?” Yuri shuffles behind Minami and presses it to his entrance.

Minami pushes himself away from it in fear of its size. Minami prepared himself beforehand since Yuri always hates stretching and fingering Minami himself. No matter how many fingers Minami uses, it would never fit. It was at least thirteen inches long and three and a half inches wide. The outside is ridged.

“Come on, you can take this can’t you, my slut ?” Minami shakes his head and lurches forward Yuri applies pressure to his opening. The movement causes the nipple clamps to pull down further. “How about this? If you can take the whole thing , I’ll take the ring off of your dirty cock.” Yuri pulls Minami’s hips back and presses the dildo into his entrance.

The girth of it causes Minami’s entrance to burn in pain. “MMMPH! NGH MMMN!” Tears flow from his eyes harder as he bites down on the ball gag to accommodate the pain.

Yuri continues to push it in until about five inches are inside of Minami.

Minami arches his back and wiggles as Yuri stops his movements. Minami’s sobs and whimpers are the only sound filling the room. His erection hardens more as he squeezes down on the dildo. The dildo moves slightly and the ridges rub against Minami’s prostate.

Yuri rolls Minami onto his side as his sobs slow. Yuri takes it again and pushes. Minami’s breath hitches and he cries out. Minami shakes and writhes at the feeling of its ridges.

To Minami’s surprise, Yuri stops pushing and reaches behind Minami’s head and removes the gag.

“Ngh! Yuri!” Minami breathlessly moans.

Yuri leans forward and captures Minami’s cries in his mouth. Minami pushes into the kiss while trying to get use to the burning in his backside. “Yuri! Take it out! P-please! It burns!”

Minami looks into Yuri’s eyes. Yuri smiles wickedly and harshly thrusts the rest of the toy into Minami’s ass. His walls stretch impossibly wide to take it in.

“AAAAAH!” Minami’s mouth opens in an agonizing scream.

Yuri almost rips off the cock ring once the dildo bottoms out. Minami looks down with tears in his eyes and notices the slight bulge in his abdomen from the didlo.  “AH! I’M COM-!” Minami harshly comes and trembles as he cries intensely in both agonizing pain and overwhelming pleasure. It becomes too much for his body to handle.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Yuri carefully and quickly takes out the dildo and unties Minami. He pulls Minami into a hug and gently brushes Minami hair through his fingers as he sobs. His fingers gently remove the nipple clamps. The blood rushes back into them and Minami cries out, he voice hoarse from the screaming and crying.

“Fuck, are you okay?” Yuri brushes Minami’s red hair from his face and kisses his forehead.

“Y-ye-yeah…” Minami curls up into Yuri’s chest and hysterically cries. His hands ball up in Yuri’s shirt and grip him tightly.

“Tell me the truth.” Yuri’s fingers caress Minami’s cheek and tries to make him look in his eyes.

Minami avoids eye contact and shakes his head, unable to speak as more tears fall from his red eyes. Minami is terrified as Yuri grunts in annoyance. “I-I’m s-sor-ry!” Minami tries to back away until Yuri pulls him to his feet and he nearly falls to the ground in pain.

“Don’t apologize, you used the signal like you were meant to.” Yuri picks up Minami’s light form and carries him to the bed.

Once he lays Minami down, he climbs in with Minami. Yuri pulls Minami to him and covers them both with the large blanket. Minami’s sobs slow down and all that can be heard are small sniffles and whimpers of remaining pain.

“Minami, please look at me.” Yuri lifts Minami’s chin from his chest and Minami looks at his eyes.

Minami starts to cry again and Yuri rubs his back gently. The tears stop and Minami’s eyes struggle to stay open. “Thank you,” Minami whispers softly and snuggles into Yuri’s chest.

“What?” Minami hears Yuri above his head and Minami wraps his arms around Yuri’s torso.

“You stopped when I used the signal.” Minami smiles and thinks how lucky he is that Yuri always listens when he asks him to stop, especially how risky BDSM is in general, nevermind without proper communication.

Yuri sighs and mumbles. “Whatever, let’s just sleep.”

Minami embraces him tightly and lets sleep take over his whole being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	5. Yurio & Yuuri & Viktor: Bottom!Yuuri/Bondage Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is lounging around his hotel room in a very 'compromising' outfit when Yuri and Viktor knock on his door. (Edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Jeebus Chrysler, 4k hits! I decided to make this chapter extra long to celebrate. Enjoy! (This chapter was requested by Ginger and AnimeMad) Keep sending those requests!

After a day at the ice rink with Viktor and Yuri, Yuuri walks into his hotel room and removes his shoes. Russia is so cold, Yuuri could ice skate naked, and it would still be warmer than being outside in Russia. The only reason the Japanese man came with Viktor was because he wanted to see how Yuri and Yakov were fairing.

Viktor and Yuri had heavy sweaters while Yuuri had three layers on as well as a scarf and gloves. Viktor and Yuri are fucking beasts, it’s unlikely they feel the cold.

Yuuri cranks up the temperature in his hotel room and starts to remove his many layers of clothes.

He walks to his suitcase and pulls out his ‘relaxation’ clothes. A large, slightly see-through shirt that stops mid-thigh and a pair of light blue panties. He knows that it seems weird, but who can stop him? He can wear whatever he wants in his free time.

Yuuri happily grabs a bag of popcorn, that he bought earlier, and a bottle of Coke. He flops down on his bed and turns on the television.

He lays on his stomach and flips through the channels until he finds one that is showing a recap of the recent Rostelecom Cup. He watches with indifference until a knock wakes him from his thoughts.

Yuuri rushes to the door and opens it to be greeted by Viktor and Yuri.

He smiles and greets them both. “Viktor! Yurio! What brings you here?” He stands in the doorway and become confused by their shocked expressions. “What? Do I have something on my face?” Yuuri wipes his mouth on his arm and notices the shirt. “Oh my God!” His eyes widen and he rushes to cover himself by hiding behind the door. Yuuri peaks his head from behind the door and blushes furiously.

“I-I am so sorry! I forgot that I was wearing this and I-”

Viktor holds up a finger to pause Yuuri and whispers something into a shocked Yuri’s ear. Yuri nods and both of them turn to look at Yuuri, both with a slight blush dusting their cheeks.

“Guys? Can you hang on a minute? I-I’ll go change into something else a-and…” Yuuri nearly cries from embarrassment and anxiety over how he is going to explain this to them. He stops talking because he knows that if he continues, he will start to cry in front of them.

“Don’t worry about it Yuuri, I’m sure neither Yurio nor I have any problem with it. Isn’t that right, Yurio?” Viktor walks through the door, followed by Yuri. Yuuri makes a noise of protest and closes the door quickly when he hears footsteps down the hallway.

He sees both of them staring at him with a strange amusement and excitement in their eyes. Yuuri pulls the edges of the shirt down as far as he can and slightly curls into himself. “I-I’ll go and ch-change n-now.” He timidly shuffles over to his suitcase.

Can this get any worse? I’m going to dig myself a hole and bury myself in it.

As he walks past Yuri and Viktor, something soft touches his arm. Yuuri turns his head slightly and sees Viktor grasping his forearm. The raven tilts his head as Yuri grabs his other arm and both of them throw Yuuri onto his bed.

“What are you guys doi-” Yuuri draws his knees into his shirt and sits up to stop them from seeing the outfit fully. Viktor wraps his hands around Yuuri’s ankles and pulls suddenly. “Agh!” Yuuri is pulled onto his back and Viktor climbs over him to straddle his waist.

Viktor places his hands on both sides of Yuuri’s face, towering above him. “Viktor! What are you-!” Viktor places one of his hands on his cheek.

The bed shifts and Yuuri turns to see Yuri leaving the room. “Where is he going?” Viktor acknowledges Yuuri’s question but decides to remain silent. Instead, he pulls him into a kiss and pins his hands above his head.

Yuuri’s eyes widen and he starts to realize that he has no idea what to do. He’s never kissed anyone before, not this intimately, only ever on the cheek or forehead.

“Shh.” Viktor pulls from the kiss and brushes Yuuri’s hair out of his face with his unoccupied hand. “He’s just grabbing some items from my room.” He runs his free hand down the smaller man’s side. Yuuri feels his hand brush the edge of his panties.

“N-no! Viktor, I don’t want to-” Yuuri starts to panic and tries to kick Viktor off of him. Yuuri can’t lose his virginity yet. He’s not ready.

I’m scared.

Viktor pulls away slightly but does not release his hands. “What is it, Yuuri?” He stops moving his hand and I sigh in relief.

“I’ve never had uh… sex before. T-That was my first kiss.” The last half of the sentence was barely above a whisper. Yuuri feels his thumb ghost over his hip and nearly screams. “P-please stop!” Yuuri starts to cry. He’s scared of anyone seeing him naked and looking at him in disgust. He’s scared of the intimacy. He’s scared of handing everything to Viktor and seeing it be broken.

“Yuuri, why are you scared? Is it me?” Viktor releases his hands and Yuuri hugs himself tightly as tears run down his cheeks slowly. Yuuri shakes and trembles below Viktor, feeling his gaze on him the whole time.

“I’m not sure you would l-like to have sex with me. I-I’m inexperienced and… what if Yurio comes back and sees us?” Yuuri realizes halfway through that Yuri is bound to return at some point. The thought of being caught having sex and being caught is mortifying all on its own.

“Yuuri,” Viktor calls out and Yuuri looks up at him and blushes at the lust Viktor put into his voice that perfectly compliments his Russian accent. “What do you think I told Yurio to do earlier?” He pecks Yuuri’s lips and smiles sweetly at him. “If you want me to really stop, tell me now.”

Viktor sits up, still straddling Yuuri, and waits for a response. Yuuri thinks of all of the outcomes.

What if they leave me when they are done and throw me away like a napkin? No, they wouldn’t do that to Yuuri.

What will happen after this is over? Maybe they will be a ‘thing’.

Do I want to do this?

Yes.

“N-no, I want this… but, you need to promise not to leave me after this.” Yuuri covers his mouth lightly with his hand and averts his gaze to the door.

“Of course, Yuri and I wouldn’t want to do this if we didn’t have feelings toward you.” He caresses Yuuri’s cheek and gives him another endearing smile.

Yuuri blushes and feels happy. Happy and nervous and excited.

He hears the door creak open and Yuri walks through the doorway, not before hanging the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the outer knob. He has a large duffel bag hanging from his shoulder.

“I grabbed the bag you wanted. It weighs a damn ton. What is even in this?” Yuri plops the bag onto the ground and kneels to unzip it. “Oh… oh.” Blushes and stands up abruptly.

“What is it?” The raven props himself up onto his elbows and stares curiously at the bag.

“Yurio, do you see the rope?” Viktor turns his head as well and Yuuri whips his head towards him.

“Rope?”

“Yeah, I see it.” Yuri rummages around and pulls out a thick coil of red rope. He tosses it toward Viktor.

Both of them seem to ignore Yuuri completely. “What is that for?” Yuuri doesn’t see any reason for the rope. Viktor pushes him back down and grabs his wrists into one hand. “Viktor?” Yuuri’s becoming extremely confused.

“To keep you still, silly.” Viktor motions Yuri to come over. “Hold his hands for me so I can tie them.” Yuri grabs Yuuri’s wrists and Viktor snakes the rope around them.

“What!? You’re going to tie me up!?” Yuuri tries to pull his wrists away, but Yuri keeps a firm grip. Neither of them bothers to glance at Yuuri. Viktor finishes the knot and Yuuri starts to yell at them. “Hey! Talk to me, God damn it!”

“Yurio, shut him up.”

Yuri removes his hands from the Japanese man’s wrists and grabs his face. Before Yuuri can react, Yuri pulls him into a rough kiss. Yuuri whimpers when he looks up to see Viktor tying his hands to the headboard. His weight on Yuuri’s groin restricts his movement.

“The safe word is ‘red’ to stop, ‘yellow’ to slow down.” Viktor absent-mindedly mutters off to them.

Safe word? “Mph hmph?” Yuuri muffles through the kiss with Yuri. Yuri takes the opportunity and slips his tongue into his mouth. Yuuri shrieks and moans when Yuri’s tongue touches his own. There is a forced blush and grunt when Viktor grinds down on Yuuri’s crotch.

“Oh yeah, you’re new to this area .” Viktor climbs down Yuuri’s body and rubs his crotch. “Say ‘red’ if you want us to stop, ‘yellow’ if you want us to slow down, and how about… you slam your foot on the mattress twice in a row if you can’t speak. Do that, and we will stop immediately. Okay?” Viktor raises his finger as he stops for a second. He rubs his chin and gets off of him, leaving him completely exposed.

“Yurio, keep him occupied while I prepare something for him.” Viktor walks over to the bag and Yuri pulls away from the kiss.

“Wait! Why would I need a safe word?” Yuri climbs onto Yuuri and runs his hands down his chest. “Mmm. Why did you- t-tie me up?”

“Because…” Yuri starts. “We are going to have a lot of fun and we can’t have you moving too much.” The lust in his voice makes Yuuri shiver.

“Fun?” Yuuri shakily inquires as Viktor finally stands up from the bag and makes his way over to us, hiding the item from his view.

“Wait.” Yuri deadpans. He turns to victor with obvious annoyance, his hands still on Yuuri’s stomach. “You didn’t say he was a virgin !” Yuri seems extremely irritated. “I thought that you meant that he was inexperienced in BDSM, not sex in general!” Yuri throws his hands up and climbs off of him.

What's BDSM? Should I know that? Did I do something wrong? “I’m s-sorry. I just-”

“Yurio, don’t you realize that we can have more fun? Sure it is a little work, but trust me, virgins are amazing. Especially in bondage.” Viktor pats Yuri’s shoulder and walks to the edge of the bed next to Yuuri’s face.

“B-bondage?” Yuuri stutters, grabbing both of their attention.

Viktor brings his hand to his cheek and thumbs Yuuri’s plump bottom lip gently. “It is hard to explain. How about we show you instead?” He stares into his brown eyes and slowly pushes his thumb into Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri makes a noise in surprise and tries to get Viktor’s thumb out of his mouth using his tongue. The tall Russian’s hand pries Yuuri’s mouth open and he feels drool slip past his lips. Yuuri tries to wipe it off, but the rope rubs tightly against his wrists. He feels Viktor press his thumb gently against the bottom of his mouth below his tongue. His legs jump up slightly in discomfort. “Gah, aha ah.” Viktor’s thumb stops Yuuri’s ability to talk while he consciously tries not to bite Viktor as he caresses his tongue with his thumb.

“Now, Yurio, go finger him. Slowly.” Yuri climbs on top of the bed and starts to pull down Yuuri’s panties.

Yuuri kicks his legs out in shock and tries to stop Yuri from seeing his ‘private’ area. He fully removes the light blue panties and snickers at them, making Yuuri blush in embarrassment. Yuri throws the panties behind him and tries to spread Yuuri’s legs apart. Yuuri closes his legs tightly and Yuri grunts out in frustration.

“Damn it, he keeps struggling. I thought you said this would be ‘fun’. This seems extremely tedious.” Yuri complains and tries to part Yuuri’s legs again, only to have his legs close tighter.

“Come on, Yuuri. If you open your legs, we can go further.” Viktor takes his thumb out of Yuuri’s mouth and he swallows loudly.

Yuuri looks down at Yuri who has stopped trying to separate his legs but kept his hands on his legs, ready to pry them open. “O-kay, just go slowly… please.” Yuuri shakily allows Yuri to pull his legs apart with the hands on the inside of his thighs. He shivers as the blond’s hands slide down his inner thigh when he spreads them wide enough.

Viktor draws Yuuri’s attention by running his cold hand under his shirt and up his torso. “Aah… more~” Yuuri lightly cries out and tries to push his chest further into Viktor’s touch. Viktor laughs and pushes Yuuri’s shirt up. He pushes the shirt over Yuuri’s head and the shirt lays bundled up at his elbows.

“Oh, you’ll want to use this, Yurio.” Viktor tosses a bottle to Yuri and Yuri mutters a small ‘thank you’.

“What was that?” Yuuri returns his attention and Yuri pours a clear liquid from the bottle onto his fingers. “W-wait is he going to-” His breath hitches when one of the cold fingers touch his entrance. “Why are you-”

“Shh, my love. He’s going to stretch you out so that we can go all of the way.” Viktor kisses Yuuri gently and pulls away to kiss his forehead.

Yuuri stares at him in confusion until he feels pressure from Yuri’s finger. “Ack! Agh! I-it fe-els AH!” He clenches down hard and tears spring in his eyes. The intrusion makes a strange sensation pool in his stomach. “T-take it out!” Yuuri’s opening stretches uncomfortably to fit Yuri’s finger. His hips buck and Yuri uses his free hand to hold down his hips.

“Yuuri, you need to relax or else you will be in a lot of pain.” Viktor strokes his cheek as a tear slides down his face.

Yuri stops moving his finger when it reaches to the second knuckle. Yuuri sighs in relief and relaxes slightly. Viktor seems to notice and sternly instructs, “Yurio, don’t stop. He won’t get used to it if you stop now.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Yuri’s thick Russian accent makes Yuuri harder than he already was. Yuri’s finger starts to make a ‘come here’ motion and Yuuri’s back arches in shock and pleasure.

“Ah! I-” Yuuri’s voice chokes on a moan. Viktor’s hand grabs his hard cock and starts to stroke slowly. Oh God, this is Heaven. The pleasure from Yuuri’s cock overrides the pain in his backside. Viktor leans down and licks Yuuri’s pert nipple. Tingles of pleasure shoot down his spine, causing him to moan loudly in ecstasy.

“Yurio, the next one.”

Yuri retracts his finger, causing the man below him to whimper at the loss of contact. “What next o-one?” Yuuri’s question is quickly answered as Yuri slips in two fingers. “Ngh! Hah!” The stretch burns and he throws his head back in a silent scream. Viktor quickens his pace and nibbles Yuuri’s neck to distract him from the discomfort. Yuuri cries slightly and clenches his teeth.

Yuri moans lightly and Yuuri bucks his hips into his hand in response, only to be held down harder by Yuri’s other hand. “Yuuri, if you don’t stop, we will skip the prep and fuck you ‘til you scream. And it. Will. Hurt.” Yuri almost moans the whole sentence and emphasizes his point by harshly curling his fingers upwards, hitting a certain spot that makes Yuuri cry out.

Yuuri whimpers as he processes Yuri’s words. “N-no, I-I’ll be- Ah! Q-quieter!” He shrinks back in fear.

“Yurio, don’t tease Yuuri like that. Go get the egg vibrator from the bag, I’ll take over here.” Viktor moves to where Yuri was positioned and slicks his fingers. Yuri grumpily walks to the bag.

Yuri’s hair gently brushes his cheek bones and his visible eye is clouded with want. His fingers slide into Yuuri’s entrance with a gentleness that was absent from Yuri’s. He starts to move his fingers in a scissoring motion. “M-more~” Yuuri writhes in complete pleasure and Viktor’s fingers brush against the spot Yuri touched earlier. “Y-yes!”

“Here you go.” Yuri blankly hands Viktor a small oval attached to a small box by a wire, indifferent to Yuuri’s moans and gasps. He walks over to Yuuri and kisses him roughly. His tongue slides into Yuuri’s mouth and he moans lewdly.

Viktor removes his fingers and Yuuri glances down at Viktor to see him pouring the clear liquid onto the oval. “What is th-that?” Yuuri manages to speak through the kiss.

Viktor smiles darkly. “You’ll see.” He positions the oval at Yuuri’s entrance. “Yurio.” Viktor nods at Yuri and Yuri seems to nod back in understanding.

Yuri’s hands grab the Japanese man’s face, keeping it still, and he kisses him deeper than before, nibbling his bottom lip occasionally. Yuuri closes his eyes and leans into the kiss, the ropes on his wrists rubbing against his skin. The oval is suddenly pushed into his ass and he gasps sharply. He tries to turn his head and yell at Viktor to wait, but Yuri keeps his head in place. The oval is pushed in all the way and the stretching stops.

“Good job, taking it.” Viktor praises Yuuri and strokes his outer thigh while he recovers from the stretch.

Yuri removes his lips from Yuuri’s and moves to kiss and suck his neck harshly. “Viktor, what is a- ah- egg v-vibrator?” He pants heavily and tries to wrap his arms around Yuri to pull him closer, but his binds stop him.

“It will vibrate extremely hard when I turn it on, brushing against your prostate and causing you intense pleasure.” Viktor leans forward and presses his hand against Yuuri’s stomach lightly, making him feel the small object in his passage.

“T-turn it on?” Yuuri moans out and sees Viktor hold up the small remote attached to the wire and move the dial up all of the way. “AAAH! AHA! GAH!” He screams at the top of his lungs when the oval starts to vibrate deep within his ass, abusing his prostate. Yuri bites down on Yuuri’s neck extremely hard. A tight feeling forms in Yuuri’s abdomen and Viktor has to sit on his legs to keep him still. “AH VIKTOR, I FEEL WEIR-!” Viktor quickly grips the base of Yuuri’s erection tightly. He sobs at the pain he feels and cries out loudly, tears of frustration and pain running down his cheeks.

Yuri brings his hand up to cover Yuuri’s mouth and muffles his screams. “Viktor, he isn’t going to shut up, let him come so we can fuck him.” Yuri licks a line up his neck.

All of this is amazing. The sensation of it is intense.

“Fine, I’ll be back.” Viktor slowly pulls out the vibrator, allowing it to linger at the edge of Yuuri’s entrance. Viktor waits for his tremors to die down and walks back to the bag.

Yuuri sobs and whines at the lost pleasure. His rear is nearly numb from the vibration.

Viktor walks back over with a large dildo. Yuuri gasps at the sight and nearly moans from the thought of it. It has bumps around the shaft and has a small turn dial on the bottom from what he can see.

“Once he gets used to this, then we can fuck him until he can’t scream anymore.” Viktor’s Russian accent becomes low and lustful as he speaks. Yuri removes himself from Yuuri’s neck and makes a noise of affirmation. Said man shivers at the thought of them both pleasuring him like this and him pleasuring them as well.

Viktor covers the dildo with the liquid and slips it into Yuuri with slight resistance due to the vibrator that was in him moments ago. Yuuri pulls against the restraints and he releases a strangled cry. “Ah!” Viktor starts to slowly thrust the toy in and out of him as he mewls in pleasure. Yuri took the time to suck and nibble one of his nipples, pinching and rolling the other.

After a minute, Yuuri hears a click and the dildo starts to rotate fastly. His eyes roll back and his head throws itself back in a silent scream. “V-VIKTOR! YUR-IO~! IT FEELS-” He thrashes wildly as his whole body tenses and he sees black spots. “AAAAH!” He slumps onto the bed, whimpering and thrusting his hips at the overstimulation.

“Finally, I thought that he would never come.” Yuri stands up and unbuckles his pants. Viktor stands as well, removing the dildo, and takes off his shirt.

Once both were fully naked, Viktor unties Yuuri from the headboard.

Yuuri sits up and completely removes his shirt to throw it to the ground. He rubs his wrists that are raw from the rope rubbing against them. Yuri and Viktor walk over and turn him onto his stomach. Yuri quickly pulls him onto his hands and knees and positions himself in front of Yuuri. Yuuri’s face is directly in front of Yuri’s erect member.

Viktor kneels behind Yuuri and places his member at his entrance. “Are you ready for this, Yuuri?” He cautiously asks.

“Y-yes.” Viktor rubs Yuuri’s back gently and thrusts in hard.

The writhing man gasps at the force and lurches forward, his face close to Yuri’s member. Viktor remains still and Yuri grabs his chin. Yuuri grimaces at the tight feeling of Viktor’s large erection in his back. His cock is definitely larger than the dildo was, but not to the point where it causes him burning pain.

“Open.”

Yuuri obeys and opens his mouth for Yuri. Yuri slides his member into Yuuri’s mouth and he moans in shock. He doesn’t struggle against either of them, his mind clouded from lust.

Viktor says something and both of them start thrusting in and out of Yuuri.

Yuuri opens his mouth wider to avoid scraping his teeth against Yuri’s cock. “Mmmph…” Yuuri tiredly moans and starts to thrust his own hips back against Viktor, the sensation building again.

Both Viktor and Yuri grunt above Yuuri, Yuri’s grunts are more like moans. Yuuri’s eyes start to tear up as he resists the urge to gag as Yuri’s cock constantly hits the back of his throat.

The coil in his stomach snaps and he tenses up as thick ropes of cum drip from his spent cock. He shakes and shudders as the high of his orgasm leaves him.

Yuri and Viktor start to thrust harder and faster, despite Yuuri’s whimpers and whines of protest. Yuri grips the back of his head tightly and fills his mouth with a thick and bitter fluid. Yuuri almost gags, trying to spit it out.

“Swallow,” Yuri whispers gently as if exhausted and pets the black hair on top of Yuuri’s head. He swallows hesitantly and feels a tight grip on his hips.

Viktor stops thrusting and holds Yuuri still by his hips. “Yuuri!” Viktor moans loudly and fills his ass with his cum.

“Ah! Viktor!” Yuuri drops onto the bed and pants heavily in exhaustion.

Yuri crawls in next to him as well as Viktor on his other side.

“So, how w-was it?” Yuuri asks after minutes of silence. Yuri and Viktor both turn to Yuuri and Viktor kisses him lightly.

“Amazing. Perfect. ” He hugs him into his chest and cooes gently into his ear.

“Oi, don’t forget about me.” Yuri hugs Yuuri from behind and places his chin on his shoulder. “It was great .”

Yuuri smiles warmly and snuggles closer to them. He can get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	6. Yuuri & Viktor: Birthday Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gives Yuuri something special for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, happy birthday to my little sinnamon roll. Second of all, DAMN you guys are some KINKY motherfuckers (but that's okay because I'm one too)! I love all of the ideas you wonderfully kinky people have!

Today is Yuuri’s birthday. Viktor has spoiled him and surprised him all day. First, breakfast in bed. Next, he took him to a zoo, where he bought him all sorts of cheesy things. At 6:00 he brought him out to a fancy resturaunt. One that was _way_ outside Yuuri’s price range.

Viktor insisted that Yuuri should enjoy his day and let him take care of the prices and everything else.

Yuuri doesn’t know what he did to deserve Viktor. He was so sweet, beautiful, and caring. The perfect boyfriend- no, the perfect lover.

After a long day, they are watching a movie while sitting on the couch. Viktor lays curled up at Yuuri’s side, his arms wrapped lightly around his waist. Viktor is such a cuddler. He looks like a cuddler and he sure as hell _is_ a cuddler. At night, Yuuri almost suffocates. But no matter how much he tries, he can never hate it. Knowing that he is  Viktor’s and Viktor is his always makes him smile in a certain content.

“Yuuri, I have something else for you.” Viktor sits up and pulls Yuuri from his train of thoughts.

 _Another_ present? “What!? How can you afford half of these things!?” Yuuri nearly screams in disbelief.

“Haha, I’m a world class ice skater! I have so much money, I could literally throw it away.! Viktor stands up quickly and turns off the television. “Stay here, I’ll be right back!” Viktor nearly runs out of the room and Yuuri sits on the couch, staring at the door in slight shock.

What could possibly be left? He already did the whole shabang, what could be left? Yuuri sighs in defeat, knowing that once Viktor has his heart set on something, he won’t stop. That’s why Yuuri loves him.

 

After waiting for about ten minutes, Viktor calls out to Yuuri.

“Yuuri! Close your eyes and don’t open them until I say to!”

Yuuri laughs at his happy tone and put his hands over his eyes.

Yuuri hears the door open and Viktor’s footsteps slowly approaching him. He hears them stop and Viktor takes in a deep breath.

“Okay, open!”

Yuuri removes his hands and opens his eyes, a gasp escaping.

Viktor stands above Yuuri with a cake, his face lit up in anticipation of my reaction.

This would be totally normal, great, in fact. Except for the fact that Viktor is half-naked. Wearing lingerie. His chest is completely bare. He wears a light pink pair of lace panties. The light pink knee-high socks with black laced edges. His expression is that of excitement and anxiousness. He smiles brightly and searches Yuuri’s face.

“Uh… that is…” Yuuri’s mouth hangs agape and he just stares at those lace panties.

“Hehe. I thought you would like a bit of a _different_ present this year.” Viktor places the cake on the coffee table behind him. Purposefully bending over and showing Yuuri his ass.

 _Damn, that ass is going to kill me one day._ Yuuri bites his lip lightly as Viktor turns around and walks over to him. His hips swayed gently. How can a man be so damn _hot_ in that outfit? Because Viktor is pretty _damn_ hot.

Viktor bends over and kisses Yuuri lightly, fingers ghosting over his chin. Yuuri moves his hand to grab Viktor’s hair, but Viktor pulls away before he can.

“If you want your present, you need to sit still.” Viktor pushes Yuuri back by his shoulders.

Yuuri grunts in disapproval, but stay still in curiosity for what is to come.

Viktor straddles Yuuri’s legs and sits himself on top of his growing erection. He looks directly into those brown eyes and bites his bottom lip, moaning suggestively. His hips start to grind on Yuuri’s crotch and sways in a seductive manner.

 _He is giving me a lap dance_ . Dear God, Yuuri’s hot boyfriend, clad in pink lingerie, is giving him a _lapdance_. Yuuri brings his hands to caress Viktor’s hips.

Viktor stops moving against his dark-haired boyfriend and grabs his hands in his own. Yuuri’s hands are pulled to his chest. He keeps his hand on Yuuri’s and runs them down his chest, finally moving his hips again.

Yuuri lets out a shaky breath and moans when he starts to pant heavily. Viktor continues his little dance until they are both panting and Viktor is shaking above him from exhaustion and arousal.

Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor and pulls him flush against his chest. He brings his mouth to the Russian’s ear. “Let me fuck you.” Yuuri feels Viktor physically shudder against him and he stands up off of the couch.

Viktor turns around and slips off the panties. He turns his head to glance at Yuuri before moving to take off the knee-highs.

“No, keep those on.” Yuuri stops him and stands up. He hugs him from behind and rests his chin on his shoulder. “I want to see you trembling beneath me in those, begging me to make you come.”

Viktor emits a shaky, breathless moan and nods his head vigorously. Viktor gets down on his hands and knee, shaking his ass slightly.

Yuuri kneels down, removing his clothes, and suddenly remembers the cake that is within his reach. He reaches over and gathers some icing onto his finger. He slowly wipes the icing down Viktor’s spine.

“Ah!” Viktor cries out in surprise. He turns to look at Yuuri with wide, questioning eyes.

Yuuri licks the icing while he keeps eye contact with Viktor. Viktor’s head drops slightly and Yuuri hears an especially lewd moan leave his lips.

“Y-Yuuri, please, _fuck_ me!” Viktor pushes back, trying to create contact.

“Of course.” Yuuri brings his finger that still has icing left to Viktor’s opening. He feels it already relaxed and chuckles slightly. _He already fingered himself_. “When did you finger yourself?” Yuuri leans down and licks his neck.

“W-While I was g-grabbing the c-cake.” Viktor trembles below Yuuri as he gently massages his loose opening.

“Oh really? I suppose that you had no _real_ intentions of eating the cake, did you?” Yuuri takes more icing onto his fingers.

“What?” Viktor looks at Yuuri with pleasured tears in his eyes.

_Fuck foreplay, I’m going to fuck him rough._

Yuuri coats his cock with the icing and push into the Russian’s entrance.

“Gah! D-Don’t push in s-so s-sudden-ly~” Viktor’s arms give out and his chest hits the floor.

Yuuri sees his tongue poking out slightly with his half-hooded eyes. He ignore his protest and rocks his hips back and forth roughly. “Fuck, you’re tight.” He pounds into him as hard as he possibly can.

“More! Y-Yes!” Viktor eventually starts to move his hips in a sloppy rhythm.

Yuuri feels himself about to come and reaches his hand to Viktor’s leaking erection.

“O-oh! AH!” Viktor tightens around Yuuri’s cock and starts to shake violently, his back arching deliciously.

Yuuri relishes in his screams of pleasure. Pleasure _he_ gave him.

Viktor turns his head to look Yuuri in the eyes and gives Yuuri _the_ look. The look of pure happiness and love. His eyes soften and his mouth opens slightly. His tear-stained cheeks red from his blush.

Yuuri comes with a scream. “VIKTOR!!!” He rides out his orgasm and comes completely inside Viktor.

“Ah.” A small moan escapes Viktor and he slumps completely on the ground as Yuuri pulls out of him.

“Happy birthday, Yuuri.” Viktor mumbles quietly and closes his eyes.

He always falls asleep after their little ‘activities’.

Yuuri smiles at Viktor’s sleeping form and picks him up gently.

Viktor groans at the disturbance and looks up at Yuuri lovingly.

Yuuri walks to their bedroom and lays him on the bed. He covers Viktor up with the blanket and slides in himself.

He recounts all of the happenings of today.

_Happy birthday indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	7. Yuuri & Viktor & Yuri: Bottom!Viktor/Choking Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Yuri are sick of Viktor always being dominant and are going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML! That last episode though. (They gon' get married!) I wanted to thank all of you for the constant support and for even bothering to click on this fanfic. 7600 hits on this story is INSANE! (Disclaimer: Please, don't choke people without their consent. This is a fanfic. Not everything that I write is a good idea to do. Ever.) P.s. Lube is always important. ~ Ms. Author

 

“We want to top you,” Yuuri states coldly.

“Hahahaha!” Viktor doubles over, laughing as both Yuuri and Yuri stand in front of the couch he is sitting on. He wipes a stray tear from his cheek. He looks up at them, expecting to see them laughing and claiming it was a joke. 

They both are staring at Viktor with completely serious expressions. “Wait, you’re serious aren’t you?” Viktor’s blue eyes eyes widen in shock and hees don’t know how to react to this.

“Completely.” Yuri crosses his arms and glares at Viktor’s shocked form.

The taller Russian has never seen either of them take charge like this. Especially against him. Yuuri and Yuri usually take turns being the submissive in their activities. He has always been the dominant no matter what they do. “Do you guys think that you can even  get me to submit?” He may not look like it with his high cheekbones and soft eyes, but he has never submitted to anyone else sexually.

“We don’t think, we  know .” Yuuri steps toward Viktor and leans down. “I think you know, too.” He licks the shell of Viktor’s ear and said man laughs.

He finds it almost cute that they want to try and dominate him. Viktor smiles and allows Yuuri to kiss down his neck roughly. He gives a quick glance at Yuri, who stands awkwardly, just staring at them. “Come on, you want to top me, don’t you? I’m not going to submit with you just watching me.” Viktor motions him over and he walks over and leans down as well.

“Ah~!” The tall Russian throws his head back as Yuuri bites his pulse roughly, his breath leaving him. Yuri latches his mouth onto the other side of his neck. 

Viktor will let them have their fun for now. But when they near the  better part of this, he will take charge and fuck both of them roughly, teaching them who is in charge. Showing them that  he am the dominant in this relationship.

A small, cold hand runs under Viktor’s shirt and up his side, breaking his train of thought. Yuri’s hands start to lift his shirt off of his body. “Ngh.” 

The feeling of both of them sucking Viktor’s neck, surely leaving bruises, floods his mind with pleasure. Yuuri is gentle, but passionate as well, almost needy. Yuri is aggressive and rough, not caring of the marks he is making. 

Viktor brings his hands to their hair, grasping gently at their black and blond locks of hair. 

Both of them remove themselves and take off his shirt completely, as well as their own.

Yuuri’s chest is sculpted and well-defined, while Yuri's is scrawny, but still fit due to his young age.

“Geez, you guys have  no idea how to properly top, do you?” Viktor lightly chuckles and yawns. Yuri softly growls under his breath and forces him to stand up. “What? Is my submissive going to  punish me?” Viktor starts to laugh in a mocking manner.

The more riled up they are, the more satisfying it is to watch them submit later.

Yuuri grips Viktor's neck from behind, squeezing firmly. Hard enough to make him struggle to breathe, but not enough to stop his breathing completely. “I think you misunderstood.” Viktor gives off a strangled moan and grips his hand as tears enter his eyes. Yuuri's lips brush his ear.

The choking is overloading Viktor's senses and his mouth gapes as he tries to take in air. Yuri gasps, which quickly turns into a wicked grin. He starts to lick up his chest and caresses his sides.

“ You are the submissive this time.” Yuuri licks behind said man's ear and tightens his grip. The tears blur his vision and all he can do is let Yuri and Yuuri play with him as he tries to take in oxygen. 

“Uuuuh…” Viktor feels Yuri nibble his nipple gently and his own legs almost give out, Yuuri becomes the only thing that holds him up. Drool escapes his mouth and dribbles down his chin. Viktor feels weak, but he's not passing out. The tightness of Yuuri's hand causes fear and arousal to cloud his mind.  Harder, more! Yuuri fondles his hard on from behind him with his hand that is not around his throat.

More and more tears leave Viktor as he can no longer make any noise. The lack of oxygen causes his senses to heighten to the point where everything makes him harder. 

“You don’t look very dominant now, do you  Viktor ?” Yuri reaches up and bites Viktor's bottom lip hard, drawing blood that tastes bitter. He starts to kiss him roughly, Yuuri’s hand stopping him from fighting back, his other bringing him closer and closer to release.

I’m going to come . Viktor can’t warn them and only raspily moans into the kiss as he comes violently. Yuri backs away from the kiss as he starts to make strange noises from the intensity.

Viktor shakes violently and tears stream down his face as his mouth hangs open due to the choking, his tongue lightly poking out. He grips on Yuuri’s forearm loosens. His eyes roll back in my skull.

“Wow, coming while being choked huh?” Yuuri whispers into his ear. He tightens his hand impossibly hard and then releases Viktor completely.

Viktor drops to his knees immediately and gasps for air. He coughs violently and brings his hands to his neck. “Hn!” He cries and controls his breathing until it slows. He looks up and Yuuri and Yuri who loom above him. He feels both fear and excitement when he looks into their eyes.

Yuri bites his lip seductively and a hot blush covers his cheeks. His pants tent around his crotch.

Yuuri stands next to Yuri and bites his knuckle suggestively. The tent in his pants is larger than the one in Yuri's. He looks at Viktor with primal lust that makes him shiver.

“So, tell me, do you want to submit yet?” Yuuri kneels down and grabs Viktor's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. 

Viktor stares at him for what seems like hours, contemplating his answer. Yuuri's primal air causes Viktor to shiver. He has never seen this side of him, but he likes it. He wants to bring it out more. “Heh, you really  do suck at being a top, both of you.” He breathes heavily and touches Yuuri's face slowly to make him feel weak.  Yes, dominate me. Yuuri scowls and frowns slightly.

“Seems like he hasn’t learned his place yet.” Yuri places his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and smirks at Viktor. “Let’s teach him how a submissive is  supposed to act.” Yuri pushes Yuuri’s hand from the older man's face and looks at his eyes.

Slap.

“Ah!” Viktor stops in shock. The sting in the side of his face causes tears to prick in his eyes again. Yuri just slapped him  hard . He looks up again and Yuri grabs his chin roughly. 

“Good submissives don’t talk back.” He grins maliciously. 

Viktor feels his stomach flip in excitement. “But  I’m not a submissive,  you are,” he defiantly remarks, staring into Yuri's eyes.

“Yuuri.” Yuri motions for Yuuri and whispers something in his ear. Yuuri smirks and Yuri gets up.

“Have fun you two, I’ll be back.” Yuri walks out of the room.

Viktor looks at Yuuri’s displeased face. Yuuri gets up and sits on the couch, patting his lap. 

Viktor just stays kneeling on the floor, looking at him confused.

“Lay down on my lap, ass in the air.” 

He doesn’t move.

“ Now. ” 

He snaps at Viktor angrily. 

Viktor scrambles to his feet and walks over to him. He lays down on the Japanese man's lap as he asked, ass high in the air. He feels his erection on his abdomen. He waits in anticipation for him to do something. Yuuri pulls down his pants to expose his ass.

“Count.” 

“Wha-AH!” Viktor's ass stings as Yuuri brings his hand down on his right ass cheek. He processes that he wanted him to count the spankings. _His_ punishment. “O-one!” He grips the fabric in pain and preparation for the next one.

Slap.

“T-TWO!” The sting causes him to cry out in numb pain.

“T-Three!” He tries to pull away from Yuuri's hand only to be slapped again.

“Ow!” He cries more and takes in deep breaths. “F-Four!” 

Yuuri raises his hand again. 

“N-no! Please, no more! I-I’m sorry!”

“Really? Tell me, will you  submit ?” Yuuri pauses his movements. He moves his hand down slowly and gently rubs Viktor's ass in his hand. 

Viktor breathes heavily and tries to form the words. Nothing comes out and Yuuri slaps his ass with a force that jerks him forward. “FIVE!” He starts to tremble in pleasure and embarrassment. “Y-YES! I.. I… submit to you b-both.” He cries in slight pain when Yuuri's fingernails run down his spine and roughly grabs his ass.

“Good.” Yuuri pulls off Viktor's pants and he wiggles in excitement. “Yuri! Come in!”

Viktor turns his head to the door to see Yuri holding a bottle of lube. He saunters over and hands the bottle to Yuuri. Viktor tries to stand up when he realize the purpose of the bottle.

“W-wait!” He tries to get off of Yuuri's lap, only for Yuri to push him down by his shoulders. “Ah!”

“Stay down, if you keep moving, we will skip the prep and fuck you right now.” Yuuri pets Viktor's back, trying to calm his nervous panic.

When Viktor said that he has never submitted, he also means that he's never bottomed. 

Viktor calms down and lets Yuuri coat his fingers with the liquid. “Relax and take in a deep breath.”

Viktor widens his tearful eyes and instantly tense when Yuuri’s cold finger is on his entrance. 

Yuri turns Viktor's head and pulls him into a kiss. Viktor moves his lips against his and moans lightly. 

“mmPH!” Yuuri pushes his index finger into Viktor's ass. 

The Russian tenses at the feeling and relax as Yuuri pets his back with his other hand.

Yuuri moves his finger in and out. “Ahn!” Viktor moans and pushes into his finger. 

So good.

Damn, Yuuri’s experienced at this. His finger curls and Viktor arches his back in alarm. He pulls from the kiss with Yuri. “Fuck! M-More!” He starts to fuck himself on his finger. As he moves backward, Yuuri inserts his middle finger. “Gah! Ngh! So good~” He doesn’t feel any pain as Yuuri scissors his opening.

“Such a good submissive.” Yuri grips Viktor's hair and he gasps in pain. He pulls his head back, exposing his neck. His mouth starts to suck Viktor's neck and nibble it. 

After a minute, Yuuri slips in a third finger. Viktor becomes a moaning and panting mess for them. The fingers in his ass give him a feeling that is amazing and nearly craze-inducing.

“Ah!” Viktor ruts against his intruding fingers and nearly comes from the breathy moan that escapes Yuuri’s mouth.

Viktor tries to beg for more, but only moans leave him.

Yuuri removes his fingers, leaving Viktor empty. “Are you ready to take us  both ?” Yuuri pushes him off of his lap and lays him on his back, removing Yuri from his neck.

“B-both of you!?” Viktor props himself up on his elbows and backs away. He nearly starts to panic about the expected pain. Both times Yuuri or Yuri took two at the same time, they claimed that it hurt  really bad. They also couldn’t walk for days.

“Calm down Viktor,  it will only hurt if you tense. ” Yuri snickers and repeats the line that Viktor used various times when they would worry.

Yuuri climbs between Viktor's legs and props them onto his shoulders. Viktor cries out slightly and places his hand on Yuuri's chest, trying to push him away.

Yuuri slips his large cock into Viktor's slick opening and stretches him painfully. Viktor tenses and screams in fear and surprise. “Ah! AAH!” Tears well in his eyes and he throws his head back suddenly.

Yuuri grips his hips tightly and keeps still inside of him. His groans fill the room and Viktor hears a similar grunt from Yuri.

Viktor arches his back and heaves to try and calm the tight burning. He regrets the decision to let them top him like this and grunts in frustration that the pain won’t stop.

Yuuri rocks back and forth against Viktor.

“ACK! D-do-n’t mmmove!” Viktor opens his tear filled eyes and fails to see anything but blurs. Yuuri ignores his plea and pulls out completely. Viktor sighs and closes his eyes in relief. Yuuri thrusts back in roughly and Viktor's mouth hangs open in a silent scream.

Yuuri continues to thrust into him and it starts to actually feel good. “Y-Yes!” His voice is hoarse from screaming and crying.

Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor's back, his legs being supported by his elbows. He picks him up and stands up from the couch. “W-What?” Viktor whispers in realization.  This is the position that he usually takes them in . 

“Yuri, he’s relaxed, slip in now.” Yuuri speaks quietly to Yuri, trying to keep Viktor from hearing it.

Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck to keep himself up. Yuuri bounces him up and down lightly on his erection, hitting his prostate at an agonizingly slow pace. “Ah! M-more! De-eper~” Viktor tries to move his hips more until he feels Yuri's hands join Yuuri’s in holding his weigh up. 

The change in position causes him to be opened wider. Yuri slips in a lubed erection along with Yuuri’s. 

Viktor tenses, the pain too much for him to process. He feels like he's being  torn apart. He throws his head back and releases an ear-splitting scream. “AAAAAH! NO! IT HURTS! STOP!” He tries to get away from them, his arms pounding against Yuuri’s chest in a futile struggle. Yuri's hands move and grab his, pulling them behind his back to keep him still.

“Shh, I know it hurts, just calm down,” Yuuri whispers into Viktor's ear and licks his earlobe comfortingly. He begins to stroke up and down his thigh, shifting his weight in the process.

The both of them stretch Viktor's walls to impossible limits. He tries to steady his breathing. 

Calm down. Breathe through the pain. Viktor repeats the words that he has told both of them numerous times. He feels something trickle out of his entrance. He somehow knows that it must be blood.

“Viktor, can we move?” 

Viktor can’t tell nor care who said that. He nods his head once, waiting for them to move. He bites his lip to prepare himself for the pain.

“Finally.” They lift him up and slam him down harshly.

“NN-AH!” Viktor yells and continues to writhe against Yuri's chest. Yuuri lifts him up and down slowly and breathes into his ear heavily. 

“Damn, you’re tight,” Yuri speaks from behind him. Viktor moans loudly in pleasure.

He feels scared. He feels happy. He feels  amazing .

He tries to pull his arms from Yuri's, earning a growl from Yuri. 

Yuri's hand wraps around his throat.

Viktor bucks his hips when Yuri's hand tightens around his throat. His grip causes his eyes to roll back into his skull.

“T-ti-” Viktor tries to beg him to tighten his hand until he nearly black out from the feeling.

They continue to thrust in and out as Viktor moans and grunts.

Viktor feels his release coming soon. “I- Co-” He can’t form any words, but they seem to get the message.

Yuri's hand nearly crushes his throat. Viktor tries to remove his hand from his throat but cannot due to Yuri's hold on his arms. Tears fill his eyes again and he cries out as he comes over Yuuri's and his chests. His vision starts to darken and he feels extremely light-headed.

Yuri's hand removes itself from Viktor's throat and he gasps loudly. 

Fuck, they are intense.

Viktor coughs and hisses when he feels them move against his sensitive walls. “P-please. I’m t-too s-sensi-tive~” He allows his head to rest back on Yuri's shoulder. 

Yuri's hand is brought to Viktor's throat and he shakes his head in protest. “No! N-not aga-in!”

“Yuri,” Yuuri calls to him warningly.

“Don’t worry, we  are  close, right?” Yuri tightens his hold and Viktor lurches forward in pain from the bruises, breathing heavily. “Make us come quickly. You are not allowed to breath until we  both come.” Yuri's voice is cruel in nature. 

Viktor shakes in terror of not being able to breathe. He tries to stop Yuri but stops himself in fear of what he would do to retaliate. The pleasure of both of them thrusting causes him to bite his lip in ecstasy. 

“Yuri.” Viktor hears Yuuri call out, giving a particularly hard thrust. He mewls in pleasure and fear.

“Don’t worry,  I keep my promises. ” Yuri tightens his hand and closes Viktor's airway. 

Viktor struggles to breathe, but cannot pull in any oxygen. He starts to cry real tears of fear and shame.

He can’t believe he's enjoying this.

He slumps in exhaustion and lets them fuck him into nothingness. He feels himself come weakly, but cannot react because of the darkness surrounding his vision.

Just come already .

Viktor nearly prays that they come and Yuri lets him breathe. He feels his face start to tingle.

“Damn, I’m coming.” 

“Me too.” 

Both of them spill their seed into Viktor and he closes his eyes weakly.

Yuri releases Viktor's throat again and he starts to cry and cough violently. They lay him on the ground and he tries to hold back his tears, only to fail.

“I-I’m sorry.” Yuri drops to his knees and embraces Viktor's shaking form. 

Viktor tries to get away from Yuri's hold.

Will he choke me again? I’d die if he did , Viktor thinks in a panic.

“I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I wanted to make you feel good. I just choked you a little too hard.” Yuri nuzzles his nose into the crook of Viktor's neck protectively.

“It- it’s f-fine. I’ll be o-okay.” Viktor nearly falls asleep in his arms.

“Okay, you two, let’s get Viktor into a bed. He needs rest.” Yuuri picks Viktor up bridal style. He pecks his forehead and whispers, “You did good.”

Viktor smiles gently and hugs Yuuri close. He feels his eyes droop and he is placed on a bed carefully. He closes his eyes and feels a warm blanket engulf him as well as two sets of arms.

Maybe he should let them top him more .

Everything is sore. Everything hurts. Viktor lets sleep devour him as he snuggles closely to their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	8. Guang-Hong Ji & Seung-Gil Lee: Consentual Non-Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-Gil Lee (AKA McEyebrows) has a rape fetish and asks his boyfriend, Guang-Hong Ji, for help. (Obvious Warning: Rape fantasy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is WICKED early, but I had 7 hours and a LOT of creativity. Damn though, almost 10k hits! I hAve a lot of requests, so if you request something, it may take a while for me to get to. But by no means do I want you guys to stop requesting. Nothing makes me happier than opening up my account and seeing requests in my inbox. ~ Ms. Author

Guang-Hong P.O.V.

 

“So, you want to uh… _rape me_?” I stare at Seung-Gil and tilt my head in pure confusion, squinting my eyes.

“Mhm.” Seung-Gil keeps his blank expression and doesn’t bother to open his mouth to respond. He holds my hands in his.

“And you want me to pretend to be a virgin and act as though I don’t know you?” I look at our hands and rub his hand with my thumb.

“Mhm.” Seung-Gil nods and grips my hand nervously.

We were about to have sex when he hit me with the strange request. He didn’t get on his knees and beg, he kind of just demanded it. _N_ _ot_  in a verbose way.

I feel a small pit of excitement in my stomach. “But, I want to have sex with you, it won’t be rape.” I carry a light laugh and try to wrap my head around his words. “Wait, do you want me to _act_ like I don’t want it?” I grip his hand tighter and look in his stern eyes.

A blush covers his face, not ruining his blank expression. He nods again and returns my stare. “Yes.”

“Okay.” I lean in and touch my forehead to his. “The safeword is ‘parrot-boy’. Like it always has been.” I pull my head away and begin the act.

I change my expression to one of fear. I rip my hands from his and step back shakily.

We started dating months ago and once we got intimate, he would be willing to try any kink I asked him too. It is only reasonable that I do the same for him as well.

Seung-Gil looks slightly taken aback, but only for a moment before regaining his composure. He steps forward hand grabs my hand hard. He jerks me toward him.

“No! L-let go!” I pull roughly and bang my fist against his chest weakly.

Seung-Gil smashes his lips against mine, moving his lips against mine. I make a noise and almost push into the kiss until I remember the ‘scene’.

Seung-Gil pushes me into my bed and holds down my hands. “P-Please don’t d-do this!” I thrash my head and try to buck my hips to get him off. He climbs above me and stares at my face with no emotion.

His lack of emotion on his face was a bit of a problem when we first started to date. The lack of happiness he expressed made me feel insecure. The first time he showed any sort of feeling was when I told him we should break up if he is not happy. Tears fell down his face, though he did not sob or whimper, and hugged me close, muttering apologies into my shoulder.

He kisses my neck, sucking harshly. “Ah! Please stop! I’m a v-virgin! I-I’ve never- Ah!” I begin to sob in pleasure and excitement. His kisses had warmth behind them even though they were fast and rough. I hiss and pant at the sensation.

I kick at him and he stops kissing my neck. “Stop this…” I stare at him as tears fill my eyes.

Seung-Gil raises his hand and brings it down on my face. I cry out in pain. My cock starts to harden and I gasp in embarrassment.

“Stay here.” He stands up and stares at me for a few seconds to watch my movements.

I shake lightly, not daring to move a muscle. I turn my head towards where Seung-Gil starts to walk to. He enters my closet and returns with a medium sized box.

I sit up and crawl back from him and whimper, grabbing his attention. “Not that! Anything but-”  Seung-Gil walks in front of me and growls lightly.

I bring my arms up in defense. Seung-Gil puts the box down next to me and pulls my arms toward him forcefully. My breath hitches and I cry out in light fear. He kisses me again and my eyes widen. He bites my bottom lip and slips his tongue into my mouth.

_Damn, he is a good kisser._

I close my eyes slowly and relish in the gentleness in his brief action.

“Ahn!” He pushes me down on the bed roughly and straddles me to keep me still. He takes my wrists into one hand. He reaches into the box and pulls out a coil of rope.

“No! NO!” I pull against his hold and cry out.

Seung-Gil completely ignores me and removes my shirt while I struggle and thrash. He ties the rope around my wrists and lower forearms, forcing my arms to bend back at the elbow to keep my forearms together.

“I- Please, stop! I’m begging you!” Tears stream down my face and I see a blurry smile brush across Seung-Gil’s face for a couple of seconds.

I stop making any noise and stare in astonishment at the fact that he just _smiled._ I have never seen him smile before. His face in a smile is beautiful. It gives me a sense of highness. The knowledge that I am probably the only person to see his smile makes me become suddenly happy.

My smile quickly drops when he starts to remove my pants. “AH! N-N-No! Pl-Ple-ase!” I kick my legs out and arch my back to keep him from removing my clothing. I begin to cry hysterically when he slaps my cheek again.

I stop struggling when he raises his hand again in warning. I turn my head to look at the wall. I close my eyes and feel tears leave me when he completely removes my clothing.

Seung-Gil takes out an average sized dildo and applies lube to it, moving to spread my legs.

“No! I can’t! I am a virgin! I’ll never be able to take something that bi-AH!” I inhale sharply as he pushes it against my willing entrance. I feel the familiar stretch of my entrance. I let out an ear piercing scream and thrash wildly. Seung-Gil pushes it in constantly, regardless of my cries and screams.

Once the dildo is in all of the way, Seung-Gil turns it on and it vibrates wildly within me. I start to shake in immense pleasure. Seung-Gil closes my legs and sits on them to keep me from pushing out the dildo.

I hear a strike of a match and whip my head toward him in true fear. I see him holding a candlestick and lighting it with a match before blowing it out.

“This will hurt.” His voice remains stern and his expression and movements never falter. As wax starts to melt, he tilts the candle over my torso.

“Sir! This is too mu- AH!” Hot wax drips onto my stomach, above my navel. It doesn’t burn my skin, but still causes me pain until it cools. My back arches as I try to move away from the candle. The movement causes the virbator to brush my prostate and makes me scream and moan.

He remains seated on my legs, restraining my ability to move. Another drop of hot wax touches below my pecs and I shriek out in surprise. “Stop! It burns! No more!” The wax begins to crust off as more and more of it covers my chest. I cry out when wax drops onto my erect nipple.

I hear a small groan leave Seung-Gil’s throat as he begins to grind himself against my painful erection.

The torture goes on until the candle is almost gone. My face is red from tears and my abdomen matches my face in color, red and burning. I feel the pull of release and twist in an attempt to delay my release.

Seung-Gil blows out the candle and places it somewhere in the room. I hear shuffling and see a soft glint.

“Sto-o-op!” My voice is cut off constantly by the hiccups in my voice. I throw my head back and my mouth opens slightly as I pant in tiredness.

I try to kick his back until I feel something sharp against my neck. I open my eyes and try to look at whatever is on my neck. Seung-Gil lifts it and holds it in front of my face.

A knife.

“Hn!” I don’t speak as he holds it to my neck again, applying pressure. I shake in real terror, trying not to make too much.

_He wouldn’t hurt me. He wouldn’t go too far. Would he?_

I never would have thought he had a fetish for this.

Seung-Gil moves off of my legs, the blade still on my neck. He pushes my legs apart and strokes my inner thigh tantalizingly. “Seung-Gil! Please d-don’t u-use the-e kni-ife!” I start to gasp in fear and keep my head still. My hair falls in front of my eyes.

“Shut up.” He slaps the bottom of my ass hard, causing a sting. The vibrations in my ass are making me let out small whimpers and noises of pleasure.

Seung-Gil nearly rips the dildo out of me, causing a loud gasp to emit from my throat.

His aggressive nature is scaring me. He has never been this rough, this terrifying.

“Parro-”

“I said. Shut. Up!” He presses the knife harder and I hiss as he drags it down my collarbone and down my chest, forming a thin line of blood.

I throw my head back and silently scream. Tears are pouring, soaking my face and the sheets below me. I feel nothing but pure fear and I try not to freak out and get myself hurt.

_Why isn’t he stopping?_

The safe word, he doesn’t know that I want him to _really_ stop. “PARROT-BOY!” I scream quickly into the air and hear Seung-Gil gasp.

He removes the knife immediately. He stands up and quickly unties my hands.

I sit up as soon as I am untied and wrap my arms around myself, heaving and gasping. My eyes remain wide and I stare at the floor.

Scared, I’m scared. I rock myself back and forth and look at my hand. Blood. I whimper loudly and cry harder.

“Guang-Hong.” Seung-Gil reaches out a shaky hand and I scream in fear.

“NO!” I launch myself forward and I fall to the ground with a thud. My ass is sore from the vibrations from before. I whimper and use my legs and one arm to back away from the bed. Away from Seung-Gil. I use one arm to cover the thin line he cut into my chest. The blood from the cut trickles down and proceeds to nearly cover my whole chest. I cover my neck as my head hangs with my other arm. I curl into the corner and cry heavily.

“Guang.” I hear Seung call out my pet name he calls me by. I look up at him reluctantly.

Seung stands up and walks toward me slowly, holding his hands in a surrender position. He stops about three feet in front of me and kneels down.

I look at him in fear. _He is terrifying._ Now that I have seen what he is really like, I don’t want to see it again.

“I-I’m…” Seung starts to choke on his words.

I look up slowly and feel a sudden guilt. Seung has a blank expression as always. But his face is covered in tears. His eyes are red and his mouth hangs open slightly.

“Please, d-don’t touch me. Just stay there.” I bring myself to slowly approach him. I crawl forward slowly. I push the instincts to run away. I sit on my knees in front of him and slowly bring my hand to his cheek.

_Calm down Guang-Hong Ji, he is still Seung, he is still the man you love._

I sigh when he closes his eyes and tries to avoid scaring me. I feel bad for making him feel bad like this. I press my lips cautiously on his.

I grab one of his hands and bring it to my lower back. I take baby steps in making full contact with him. I open my mouth and open his mouth by pulling down his chin using one of my hands.

“T-Touch me.” I moan into the kiss and press myself further into him.

Seung’s arms wrap around my lower back and pull me close. He lays on his back, allowing me to lay on top of him.

I press my erection against his own, grinding gently. I feel Seung’s shirt rub against the cut and I hiss into the kiss. Seung notices this and pushes me off of his chest.

I sit up and look down at him, no longer feeling any fear. Seung takes off his shirt and pulls my naked form to sit on his abdomen. I look behind me to see him shimmying his pants and underwear off.

His large erection springs out and I whimper in need.

Seung stops at my whimper and looks at me intensely. I reassure him by bringing my hand behind me to stroke his erection. I hear a soft grunt come from Seung and I smile down at him.

“Please, let me make you feel good.” I spit onto my hand and use it to lube up his erection. I position my entrance above his leaking cock and wait for his okay.

Seung nods and I slam myself down.

“Ah!” I throw my head back in ecstasy.

I like it like this. No fear, no worry. _Just me and him._

I lean forward, careful not to let my cut touch his chest. I’ll clean it later. I kiss Seung passionately as I bounce up and down. Seung’s hands rub up and down my back, encouraging me to move faster.

“AH! Ah! Ah! More~ So thick!” I kiss him with all of my emotions. Happiness, arousal, lust, and _love._

Seung moans into the kiss and grabs my hips with little pressure. I bounce up and down with abandon. I feel the coil of an orgasm and bounce harder and faster.

“I’m going to c-COME!” I moan loudly and shake in my release. Come covers both of our chests, thankfully avoiding my cut.

“I love you.” Seung whispers into my ear and I gasp.

I have only ever heard him say to twice before. He only ever said it when he was truly sincere. I start to cry in happiness from his words.

He comes inside of me and I sob into our kiss, pressing my tongue further into his wet cavern.

“I l-love you too.” I sit up and wipe a stray tear from my face. I sink my face into my hands and my shoulders shake slightly.

I feel overwhelming happiness and love toward him. His hands caress the side of my face and I look up from my hands.

Seung is smiling brightly, eyes squinted due to his wide smile. I start to cry harder and sob louder.

“Don’t cry.” Seung lifts me up and off of him, pulling out as well.

I stand up with Seung’s help and hug him tightly. I cry into his neck as he pets my hair with one hand, hugging me back with the other.

“We have to get you cleaned.” Seung picks me up koala style and I cling to him, my crying slowing.

He walks us into the bathroom and sits me on the toilet cover. He walks over to the large tub and starts the hot water.

We exchange no words as he pulls out cut cleaning items from the medicine cabinet. Seung kneels in front of me and pours hydrogen peroxide onto a small wash cloth. He presses it up and down my cut gently, the sting causing me to gasp in pain. He finishes disinfecting the cut and kisses my forehead before standing up again.

He grabs my hands and guides me to the tub, helping me step inside.

I sink into the lukewarm water and moan at the soothing feeling of the water against my aching muscles. Seung slips in as well, the large tub easily fitting both of us.

I move to lay in between his legs, my back resting against his chest. He begins to clean off the wax, blood, and cum off of both of us. He is careful to avoid my cut.

He lifts me up in his muscular arms and carries me out of the tub. He stands me on my feet and dries me off with a towel, rubbing it through my hair carefully. Seung properly wraps a bandage around my cut to stop infection.

We walk to our shared bedroom and I lay down on the sheets.

“Get up. I need to change them.” I can hear the guilt in his voice when he looks at the blood on the sheets. I reluctantly lift my exhausted body off of the bed and wait for him to change them. I stand, swaying slightly due to the extreme desire to sleep.

Once the clean sheets are put on, I climb into the bed instantly. Seung climbs in next to me and wraps his arms around me.

I smile and snuggle closely to him.

“I’m sorry.” Seung kisses the top of my head and hugs me protectively.

“I love you, I know you didn’t mean to scare me like that.” I reach up and kiss his forehead.

I feel him smile against my hair once more.

I smile as well and sleep. Holding my Seung close to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	9. Yuuri & Minami: Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Minami have been friends for a long time and Yuuri wants to take it to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought that Minami was too cute for him to have really kinky sex like that, especially with my little sinnamon bun. I want to know if you guys like it when I write in first person or if you would rather me try to write in third person (P.s. I have NO idea how to write in third person but for you guys, I'd try it). Also PLEASE don't read my story when you are supposed to be studying during dead week (You know who you are) I don't want any of you to fail your exams. ~ Ms. Author

Minami P.O.V.

 

I sit on my living room couch with Yuuri, my idol. We became friend about four months ago when he returned from the Grand Prix Finals and we saw each other on the street. We began to talk and a friendship began to form out of it. Whenever we talk, I still see my idol, the person I aspired to be.

“Minami.” Yuuri calls for my attention. I look at him and bare my usual toothy smile.

“What?” I squint my eyes and smile brightly. It is a really weird habit, but I smile  _ way  _ too much when I get nervous. 

“We’re friends right?” His expression hardens and he turns his whole torso to face me.

“W-Well I  _ hope _ so. Hehehe.” I twiddle my thumbs together, looking at them awkwardly. I mean, I know he sees me as a friend, but not the kind of  _ friend _ I wanted him to see me as. I’ve had a schoolboy crush on him for as long as I can remember. I often find myself staring at him when he isn’t looking,  fantasizing about an actual relationship.

“Okay, would you maybe like to uh... “ Yuuri blushes and I try not to fangirl right here. “Try something different?” Yuuri scratches the back of his neck and turns his head to cover his face with his black hair.

“L-Like what?” I stop playing with my hands and look at him in anticipation. Stop freaking out Minami, he is a  _ friend _ , he doesn’t see you like that.

Yuuri’s expression changes and he takes in a deep breath. “Like this.” He grabs my chin and touches our lips gently. 

I muffle a cry in shock, my eyes extremely wide, staring at Yuuri’s closed eyes. I try to process what to do in response. Should I kiss back? Should I pull away? 

I close my eyes and lean in into the kiss slowly. I move my lips against his slowly, my inexperience shining through. I have kissed, once. In third grade. Accidentally. So, it wasn’t much of a kiss, but close enough.

Yuuri moves his lips with mine and wraps his arms around my lower back. I shuffle into his lap to sit comfortably. I bring my arms to rest behind his neck. I tilt my head down to kiss him easily.

Yuuri pulls away from the heated kiss and stares into my eyes. I stare back, unable to do much but weakly smile.

My idol, Yuuri fucking Katsuki, just  _ kissed me. _ My brain is fried. “Uh, y-yeah.” I feel him sigh in relief at my response. I smile again and keep my head back from his.

“Great. So, would you like to be in a… relationship?” 

I stare at him in silence, purely shocked. I feel as though I will wake up and this will all be a dream. “Yes. I-I would love to.” I kiss his forehead to clearly emphasize my point.

“Thank God.” Yuuri mutters offhandedly and kisses me again.

“Ah.” I open my mouth when he pulls my chin down gently. His tongue slips into my mouth and caresses my mouth. “Hng!” I moan and allow Yuuri to control the kiss. “Ah!” I shiver and jerk forward when Yuuri runs a single fingernail under my shirt and up my spine. 

Yuuri moves his head away and places his mouth near my neck. Shudders run down my back. “Is this okay?” Yuuri nuzzles my neck softly, causing me to keen at the gesture.

“Y-Yes.” I nod and intertwine my fingers in his hair, encouraging him to do as he wishes. My stomach flips when his tongue licks the juncture of my neck tentatively. “Hah.” I roll my head back to give Yuuri more access. I feel a certain floating feeling as he holds me close and passionately kisses my neck, sucking gently. “Yuuri!” Moans escape me and enter the air. I show absolutely hold no concern toward who may hear us.

“Minami, I’m so happy that you said yes.” His voice resonating into my ear, sending tingles down my body. The happiness and relief in his voice is covered with desperation. Desperation for  _ me. _

“Ah- M-Me to-oo.” I smile and hug Yuuri tightly, relishing in the intimacy. Yuuri bites my neck harshly, breaking the skin and causing a small drop of blood to trickle down my collarbone. “ACK!” Gasps force themselves out of my mouth. 

I pull away and bring my arm to the lovebite. I see a small amount of blood on my fingers. Yuuri has a small trace of blood below his bottom lip. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to break the skin.” He wipes his mouth on his sleeve and puts his hand on mine.

“It’s fine. I… don’t mind.” I lean forward and kiss his pink lips shyly. I faintly taste my blood in his mouth. “Ah.” I sit myself further into his lap. I feel something hard poke my inner thigh. I squirm in discomfort and move to find a comfortable position.

“Minami. S-Stop m-moving like tha-at.” Yuuri moans loudly and moves his hands to grab my hips to steady them.

An instant blush covers my face. The fact that Yuuri is kissing me and grabbing my hips as I sit on his lap is almost like a dream come true, the center of many of my dreams. What if I were to move my hips more? I bite my lip and form my plan. “O-Or what?” I roll my hips softly to test the waters. 

Yuuri growls and places his forehead onto my shoulder. “Or else, I’ll- ngh!” He groans and latches his teeth onto my shoulder, biting down lightly to muffle his moans. 

I moan as well and grind down further and harder. “Yuuri, can we…” I trail off when his hand moves between us and caresses the tent in my pants. “AH! M-More!” I moan in arousal and pleasure. I bite my lip and push back the slight panic. The knowledge that I am a virgin is pretty obvious and I don’t plan on losing it today. Yuuri will hopefully understand. “Um, can we  _ not _ have s-sex today?”

Yuuri turns to look at me and gives me a worried look, full of disappointment and  _ self-degradation. _ “Oh, is it m-me?”

“No! It’s not you! I want to go  _ some _ of the way! I’m just a virgin and I’m not ready for sex.” I kiss his forehead and look at him desperately. “Please, I love you, I am  _ more _ than willing to-” Yuuri cuts me off with a shocked expression.

“Wait. You  _ love _ me?” Yuuri looks strangely at me and I realize my words. 

“N-No! I mean yes, but not in a-” I start to panic in embarrassment. I said too much. He’s going to think that I am obsessed and break up with me just moments after we started to date. 

“I love you too.” Yuuri hugs me again. I smile widely and hold him close.

He loves me too. He doesn’t feel weird about it. I nearly screech/cry in happiness. 

Yuuri suddenly reaches between us again and unzips my jeans. “Oh! Please! T-Touch me!” I grind against his warm touch and sigh loudly. Yuuri wraps his hands around my hard cock and pumps it slowly.

“Are you okay with this?” Yuuri whispers into my ear and sucks my earlobe.

“Aaah! Y-Y-YES!” I scream and groan at his touch. Foreign and welcome. The pleasure reverberates through me and causes small jerks. “More~” 

Yuuri stops for a moment and pulls out his own cock, larger and thicker than mine. He presses them together and I moan, bucking my hips.

“Shh, we don’t want anyone to hear us.” I press myself as close to Yuuri as humanly possible. Our bodies are covered in a slight layer of sweat. Yuuri wraps his large hand around both of our hard ons and squeezes gently.

“This is… oh God!” I roll my hips and dig my face into Yuuri’s neck. “Too m-much! So good!” My hunched form allows him to choose the pace and follows him through it. Yuuri’s grunts and moans bring me closer and close to the edge. “Yuuri! I’m going to come!” I whimper and cling to him as I try not to scream in pleasure.

This is the first time anyone else has seen me like this and done this to me. I don’t feel scared like I should be, I feel happy and purely comfortable.

“Come for me.” Yuuri whispers hoarsely and licks over the love bite. I whimper loudly and gasp as the rush of an orgasm makes me nearly cry in overwhelming pleasure. 

I shake violently and my eyes roll back. I come over Yuuri’s hand while I hold him desperately.

“So beautiful.” Yuuri grunts and lewdly moans as I feel more cum cover us. 

We stay in that position for a moment in the afterglow of the orgasm.

“So, would you be willing to go on a dinner date with me tonight?” Yuuri pats my back and I sit up to look at him.

“Yes!” I get excited and stand up quickly. I zip up my jeans and check my clothes to see if any cum got on my shirt or pants. I confirm that they are clean and look at Yuuri.

His clothes are clean but his right hand is covered in our mixed cum. I blush while I grab a towel from my small apartment’s bathroom and toss it at him.

“Here, you can clean off your hand with it.” Yuuri thanks me and quickly cleans his hand. 

“Where are we going?” I want to dress appropriately for our first date.

“I don’t know.” Yuuri rubs his chin. “How about an arcade?”

I jump up and down happily and quickly clap my hands together. “Perfect!” I run to my front door and slip on my shoes, bending over. 

I finish tying my shoes and stand up the come in contact with something behind me. Two arms snake around me. They hold me tightly. “You need to cover the bite, love.”

I blush and smile at the pet name he gives me. I fix the neck of my shirt to cover the bite on my shoulder. I put my hands over Yuuri’s and return the hug to the best of my ability, rubbing the tip of my nose against Yuuri’s cheek.

“Should we go?” Yuuri whispers into my neck and gives me a crushing hug.

“Yeah.” I barely choke out the word while in his death grip.

“Well then, let’s go.” Yuuri grabs my hand and walks through the door. I grab the keys quickly and lock the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	10. Jean-Jacques Leroy & Minami: Pet Play Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Minami have a little fun and decide to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first thing's first, here is the THIRD PERSON that I said I would do. I really appreciate all of the positive feedback. I do want to say something on the serious side, though. If you have any problem with something I've written or find it 'incorrect', please just tell or ask me. I have no problem with talking over something that confuses you potentially or bothers you. I would rather you ask without going into a long-winded comment berating me. Again, thank you for all of you that read this and comment, regardless of the type. (This chapter was requested by James)I have taken P.O.V. into consideration, so, if you make a request and want a certain P.O.V., just add it in there somewhere. ~ Ms. Author

(Lord help me, I don’t know how to write in 3rd person)

 

“Who’s a good boy?” Minami kneels down and pets the dog below him. Well, not really a _dog_ per se, more like a person. A _naked_ person.

JJ holds himself up on his hands and knees as a dog would, leaning into Minami’s touch on his head. “I am.” JJ receives a small slap on his nose, Minami scolding him for speaking.

“ _Good boys_ don’t talk.” Minami returns to stroking JJ’s hair in a happy manner. Minami removes his hand and sits down, leaning against the wall behind him. Minami spreads his legs to reveal his erection and throbbing hole to an excited JJ.

“Why doesn’t my good little boy come over and make his master _feel good?_ ” Minami pats his leg, calling JJ to him. Minami’s mind is filled with lustful thoughts and images, wanting to dominate his little _pet._

JJ crawls in front of Minami and instinctively starts to lick at Minami’s cock. His tongue lingers at the tip until he moves back down again, licking from base to tip repeatedly. Minami moans lightly and ruffles JJ’s hair in praise. JJ nuzzles into the hand and growls in content.

JJ begins to decide on his next move. Without any hesitation, JJ lifts Minami’s hips and licks his needy entrance.

“Ah! B-Bad boy! I didn’t tell you t-to do- THAT!” Minami arches his back violently, his red and blond hair strewn across the floor below him. As JJ’s tongue pushes through the tight ring of muscle. He gasps and slumps down as JJ’s tongue moves in and out slowly. Minami’s hips are held up by JJ and his upper back is flush against the floor. “B-Bad boy! D-Don’t lick th-there!” Minami’s thrashing and moaning betrays his mouth. The intense pleasure runs through him instantly. Minami’s hands grasp JJ’s desperately.

“Woof.” JJ mutters into Minami’s ass. No pleading or scolding causes JJ to consider stopping. He enjoys being able to pleasure his master until his master can only pant and moan.

“Ah!” Minami moans and arches his back again. JJ’s tongue barely touches his prostate. “Good boy! Do it again! Make your m-master-” Minami moans and wraps his legs around JJ’s head.

JJ repeats the action at his master’s orders. He becomes hard in his nether regions and struggles to restrain himself. He isn’t allowed to touch himself unless his master permits it. “Mmmm.” JJ purposefully sends vibrations through his mouth and tongue to increase his master’s pleasure.

“Finger y-your m-m-masteeeer~” Minami retains his authority in his voice. He knows that he is more of a power bottom than a top. He finds immense pleasure from forcing others to pleasure him, to make them lose all power over themselves. A slick finger pushes itself in with the tongue. “Gah! Go-od- Bo-oy!” Minami’s voice becomes mixed and choked. Minami groans and pants from the stretch from the finger and tongue.

JJ pushes in another finger and carefully scissors Minami’s entrance.

Minami is more than used to the feeling, but he scolds JJ if he becomes too rough during their ‘play time’.

The soft bucks of Minami’s hips informs JJ of his readiness. His want to go further.

JJ removes his fingers and tongue, carefully placing Minami’s hips back onto the floor.

“Did your master say to stop?” Minami glares at JJ with a stern expression, anger apparent.

JJ whimpers and licks Minami’s abdomen to try and communicate his need to fuck Minami. To lessen his pain and arousal.

“Aw, my poor JJ. It hurts to not be able to touch yourself, doesn’t it?” Minami cooes and caresses JJ’s cheek. He lightly scratches behind JJ’s ear, earning another whimper, making Minami groan. “I suppose I will let you off easy this time, since you were _so good_ to your master.” Minami pushes JJ off of him and gets onto his hands and knees.

JJ wastes no time in grabbing Minami’s hips and lining himself up with Minami’s entrance. JJ waits for Minami to give him permission to pleasure himself.

“Go on, this is your reward.” With Minami’s consent, JJ thrusts in harshly. “AHN! GAH!” Minami is barely able to hold his upper body up with his shaking arms. JJ begins to pound into Minami with no regard for his discomfort.

Minami shakes in rough pleasure. He considers yelling at JJ for being rough. Once JJ starts to pound Minami’s prostate, Minami whimpers and mewls in pleasure.

“Such a-a g-good b-” Minami doesn’t finish his sentence because JJ reaches a hand around and grasps Minami’s erection. “Ah! Yes!” Minami moans and thrusts backward to meet JJ’s own thrusts.

JJ’s fit body is covered in a thin layer of sweat. JJ only grunts and pants as his master allows him complete movement, something he was not allowed often. His hand pumps his master’s erection fastly, trying to increase the pleasure for both of them. Minami’s walls tighten around JJ’s erection with every stroke of his cock.

Minami starts to pant loudly, his orgasm coming close. “Ah! I’m comiNG!” Minami arches his back, throwing his head back quickly. Ropes of Minami’s cum covers the ground below him and JJ’s hand.

JJ begins to pull out to avoid coming inside of his master.

“Don’t you _dare_ pull out.” Minami nearly growls and glares at JJ.

JJ whimpers in submission and pleasure as his orgasm hits him in waves. He remains inside of Minami until he finishes riding out his orgasm. Minami whimpers quietly beneath JJ as his ass is filled with JJ’s thick cum.

“Hah!” Minami gasps as JJ pulls out.

Minami stand up slowly and looks down at an exhausted JJ. “How about we go to sleep for now? I’m too tired to shower tonight.” Minami rubs his eyes and yawns sleepily.

JJ nods and crawls over to their shared bed. He climbs up and curls up next to Minami, his master, holding him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	11. Leo & Guang-Hong: Comfort/ Vanilla Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang watches a scary movie with Leo and ends up asking to sleep in Leo's bed. Guang doesn't want to sleep though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised that people liked the third person P.O.V. since I was kind of unsure if it was good. I have decided that I will do a special something for the week leading up to Christmas (You'll have to wait and see) mainly to catch up to requests and to have something to reward all of you guys for reading and supporting my oneshots. I hope you enjoy this chapter which I also wrote in third person. (This chapter was requested by YaoiLord) ~ Ms. Author

So _cute._

Guang-Hong cuddles into Leo’s arms as the horror movie becomes suspenseful. Guang nearly begged him earlier to watch this new horror movie with him. Guang just wanted a movie date and probably figured that since Leo likes horror movies, it would be easier to convince Leo. Leo know that Guang is easily scared and will end up sleeping in his bed with him for the next week and a half. Leo told him they could watch a comedy but he insisted on the horror movie.

Ten minutes into the movie, he clings to Leo’s side, burying his face into his side when the creepy music picks up. His hands grip Leo’s shirt tightly as I

Leo slings his right arm around his shoulders.

“We don’t have to watch this, we can just watch a comedy instead if you are getting scared.” Leo taps Guang’s shoulder and hugs him tightly with one arm.

Guang huffs and tries to put on his stern face. “No. You have been telling me how excited you are for this movie for _months._ I am not getting scared.” He turns his face away and stares at the screen intently. The monster of the movie jumps out at the main character. “Eek!” Guang screeches and hugs Leo deathly tight.

“Ah, _not scared_ you say.” Leo rolls his eyes playfully and pokes Guang’s shoulder. “My offer is still on the table.”

“I am _not_ scared! I was merely… shocked at the cool special effects! Yeah!” His straight face fails him and only serves to make him look even more scared.

  


“I can’t believe that you watched the _whole_ movie.” Leo looks down at Guang’s shivering form.

Even if he is determined to watch a movie, he usually falls asleep or needs to ‘go to the bathroom’ for forty-five minutes. I find it overly cute when he tries to act tough, the little cinnamon bun.

“Yeah, it wasn’t as scary as I thought it would be.” Guang smiles and looks at Leo with pride. He grabs Leo’s hand. “Since you were scared, I’ll sleep in your bed tonight.” He drags Leo behind him.

“Oh no, I’m fine to sleep on my own.” Leo laughs at his attempt to sleep in his bed with him. Leo pulls his hand out of Guang’s and starts walking down the hall to his bedroom that is right across from Guang’s. “Goodnight!” Leo smiles at him and begins to close the door. Leo almost feels bad for him as he looks at Leo with a disappointment in his eyes.

Leo changes into pajama pants and takes off his shirt quickly. Leo turns off the lights and walks across his slightly dirty room to flop down on his bed. He pulls up the covers and closes his eyes.

  


“Leo?” Something shakes Leo’s shoulder and calls out to him.

“Go away mom.” Leo sleepily turns and pulls the covers tightly.

“L-Leo? I need to ask you something.” A small voice calls out and it touches Leo’s shoulder again, shaking his shoulder slightly harder.

Leo groans out in frustration and turns his whole body to the person making the noise. He props himself up on his left elbow and opens his tired eyes. “What?” Leo allows his eyes to focus on the figure.

The hallway light slightly illuminates Leo’s room through the wide-open door. Guang stands next to his bedside. He holds a small plushie in his arms. His face seems reddened and his lips quiver lightly. His full set of pajamas hang loosely on his frame.

“I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in your bed with you?” The door makes a creaking noise causing Guang to jump.

Leo is about to deny his request since Guang always steals the blankets. Guang sniffles and clutches the plushie tighter while looking over his shoulder. He is such a child when it comes to nightmares.

Leo lifts the covers using his right arm. “Fine. Get in.” He doesn’t bother asking him to close the door since Leo knows he will convince him to leave it open and allow the light to enter.

“Thank you.” Guang climbs in and lays down facing Leo. He snuggles up to Leo’s naked chest.

Leo brings down his arm to cover them with the blanket. Leo places his chin on top of his head on hug him close. Leo may not be adamant about having Guang sleep in his bed, but when he does, Leo is _going_ to cuddle.

Guang’s legs intertwine with Leo’s and Leo feels him tense.

“What?” Leo glances down and to see Guang’s blushing face.

“Um… you uh have a…” Guang motions his head down and looks Leo in the eyes sheepily.

Leo looks down and sees the evident tent in his pants. “Oh. Just ignore it, it will go away.” Leo doesn’t bother being embarrassed about it. He closes his eyes and pulls Guang close. Leo feels Guang’s hands wrap around his torso timidly. His plushie being dropped on the ground when he moves.

“Did you get it because of me?” Guang mumbles into Leo’s chest and moves his leg in between Leo’s, pressing against his prominent erection.

“Yes. And I suggest we go to sleep.” Leo warns him, knowing that if Guang keeps moving his leg he’s going to end up fucking him.

Leo hears a deep breath below him. Guang moves upward to come face-to-face with Leo. He touches Their foreheads.

Leo begins to feel extremely intrigued by Guang’s action.

“What if I don’t want to _sleep?_ ” Guang blushes brightly even in the dimly lit room. His leg presses gently into Leo’s crotch.

Leo groans and brings his hand to Guang’s cheek. “Are you meaning what I think you mean?” Leo slips his other hand between them and ghosts it over Guang’s crotch.

“Ah- Y-Yes.” Guang cries out and grinds against Leo’s hand needily. He nods his head and clenches his eyes shut.

Leo blushes at how cute he looks with his face twisted in pleasure. “Are you sure? How far do you want to go?” Leo makes sure to establish limits before they continue. Leo doesn’t want Guang to feel uncomfortable.

“Yes, all the way.” Guang kisses Leo’s lips chastely.

“Okay.” Leo has no complaints at his answer.

Leo pulls Guang into a deep kiss. Their lips move methodically against each other, syncing after a few moments. Guang moans into the kiss lightly and squeezes his arms innocently around Leo.

Leo melts every time Guang moans. His own face becomes red in slight lust. Leo lightly licks Guang’s bottom lip.

Guang’s lips open slightly as Leo’s tongue invades his mouth.

Leo makes an effort to go slowly and savor the intimate feeling. He grinds against Guang’s leg and slips his hand into Guang’s pajama bottoms.

“Ah!” Guang moans and thrusts messily into Leo’s hand. “Mmn.”

Leo wraps his hand around Guang’s half-hard cock and moves it back and forth. Leo’s thumb slides over the slit and presses down slightly.

“Gah!” Guang throws his head back and gasps loudly. Leo relishes in the small gasps and jerks coming from Guang. “M-More~” Guang curls himself inward at the immense pleasure. His forehead barely touching Leo’s chest.

Leo moans and moves his arm to unwrap one of Guang’s from around him. “Me too.” Leo whispers down at Guang’s and guides Guang and his hands down toward his erection.

Guang’s small hand slides into Leo’s pants and begins to give Leo a similar treatment. “Leo~” Guang’s hand slightly squeezes down on Leo’s erection, pumping gently.

“Fuck… Guang…” Leo pants heavily and desperately wants to move further, to make love to Guang. Leo restrains himself since Guang doesn’t like to go fast, he likes to enjoy every moment. Leo slowly moves his unoccupied hand to Guang’s clothed ass, caressing it slowly.

Guang tenses, causing Leo to nearly retreat his hand. Guang relaxes and moans loudly. “Please! It feels so _good._ ” Gaung’s innocent moans and pleads are well heard by Leo, who wastes no time in obeying.

Leo’s hand massages Guang’s soft cheek. Leo slowly slides his hand under the soft fabric of Guang’s pajamas. Leo receives no protest as his index finger prods at Guang’s entrance. “Oh Leo, I- ah!”

Guang’s short pleads and moans causes Leo to harden in his hand. Leo’s hand stops their movements. “Guang, lay on your back. I have to grab something. Only if you are okay with it?” Leo asks Guang’s permission before continuing.

Guang whimpers at the halt of movement and wiggles uncomfortably. Guang looks up at Leo’s eyes. “O-Okay.” Guang’s responses turn short and quick, Guang no longer wanting to wait.

Leo’s half naked form exits the bed and walks over to his closet, entering to gab an item.

Guang throws the covers off of the bed excitedly. He has been wanting to do this ever since they did it last. About a month ago. Guang and Leo had only done this twice before, but that didn’t stop Guang from going after it. In his excitement, Guang hurriedly removes his shirt and pants.

Leo exits the closet and nearly drops the condoms and bottle of lube in his hands. Guang lying completely naked on the bed is certainly a surprise.

“Geez, you really _are_ excited aren’t you?” Leo places the items down and clambers to hover over Guang.

“Of course.” Guang smiles and grabs Leo’s face with both of his hands. “Only for you.”

Leo smiles back and lightly grasps Guang’s hand on his face. He turns his head and kisses the palm of Guang’s hand. “What did I do to deserve you?”

These moments were not unknown between them. They have been dating for months and share gestures of affection quite often.

Leo leans down to touch his lips with Guang’s. Leo positions himself on his elbows, hands laid loosely clenched next to each side of Guang’s face. Leo’s legs stay in between Guang’s own.

A knee moves upward and presses against Guang’s erection. “Ahn.” A soft moan escapes and rings beautifully in Leo’s ear.

Leo pushes himself up to sit on his legs and admire the beautiful person below him. Leo reaches to his right to grab the bottle of lube. He opens it and looks at Guang, asking for his approval.

Guang nods and wraps his legs around Leo’s upright form.

Without hesitation, Leo squirts the lube onto three of his fingers. He slowly drags his index finger from Guang’s navel to Guang’s leaking erection, dragging it across the sensitive skin.

“Ah! Y-Yes!” Guang’s hips buck into Leo’s touch. The teasing pleasure making him keen.

“So perfect. I love you.” Leo brings his index finger to Guang’s hole. Leo applies a light pressure as Guang tenses. The tight warmth around his finger makes him moan. Leo moves his finger in and out slowly, allowing Guang to adjust.

“Ah! L-Leo! C-Curl it!” Guang’s hand reaches down and grabs the forearm in the hand in his entrance. “Please, put in another.” Guang tightens his hand in pleasure as Leo’s long digit curls up quickly and makes a ‘come here’ motion.

Leo becomes quickly aroused and adds another finger, wanting to hear Guang beg him for more. To beg him for something only _he_ can give Guang.

Guang hisses below Leo at the sudden intrusion. “Ngh! I- LEO!” Guang’s hand abandons Leo’s forearm and Reaches desperately for Leo. His arms opening like someone expecting a hug. “Leo! Please, I want to h-hold y-you!”

Leo leans down as Guang requested and is pulled into a death-like hug, his fingers still in Guang. Leo presses his fingers around, searching for Guang’s prostate.

“AAH!” Guang scratches Leo’s bare back and arches his back in overwhelming pleasure. “THERE!” Guang’s mouth is directly next to Leo’s ear, Leo’s mouth near his.

“Guang, you’re so fucking sexy.” Leo huskily whispers into Guang’s ear and nuzzles his neck. Leo licks a line up Guang’s neck, sucking his pulse point.

Leo’s fingers begin to scissor the entrance. Guang whimpers and moans below him every time his prostate is stimulated.

“Leo, please put it in, I’m read-dy.”

Leo’s hand stops moving at the small phrase. He is _more_ than ready to pleasure Guang in the best way.

Leo shakes off Guang’s hands and removes his own. Leo sits up, removes his clothing, and moves to grab a condom. Guang sits up and quickly grabs Leo’s hand to stop him. Leo pauses and looks over at him.

Guang blushes furiously. “N-No condom this time.”

Leo stares deeply into Guang’s eyes. “Are you sure? We have always used a condom. It will feel… weird.”

Guang’s eyes widen slightly and looks down at his lap. “Y-Yeah, I’m sure.” Guang swallows down spit when Leo bites his lip and applies lube to his cock.

“Okay then.” Leo pushes Guang down by his shoulders. He crawls between Guang’s legs and wraps them around his waist. Leo carefully positions his member at Guang’s entrance and leans down to kiss Guang’s plush lips.

Guang instinctively wraps his arms around Leo’s neck and pulls him closer. Leo’s tongue prods at his mouth, coaxing Guang’s mouth open. Leo’s tongue enters Guang’s mouth and skillfully explores every corner and crevice.

“Mmm.” Guang grinds his hips downward, trying to get Leo to enter him.

Leo loves his hands to hold Guang’s outer thighs. Leo thrusts forward slowly, not wanting to accidentally hurt Guang.

“Ngh! AAAH!” Guang writhes and screams into the kiss, clinging onto Leo desperately. The stretching of his entrance causes a certain shiver as he is filled to the brim.

Leo enters him completely and keeps himself still.

Both of them break from the kiss and Leo touches their forehead, staring at Guang’s face twisting in pleasure. “Guang, you’re so _tight._ ” His heavy pants and breaths mix with Guang’s. Guang twitches around him and gasps lightly.

“Leo, move. _Please._ ” Guang buries his face into Leo’s neck and prepares for the much awaited action.

Leo pulls his hips back and snaps them forward quickly. He thrusts back and forth, holding Guang’s legs around his torso.

“AAAAH! YES! HARDER! NGH!” Guang’s eyes fill with tears of pleasure and he closes them tightly. “Ah! AH! Please! Faster!” He tries to meet Leo’s thrusts, but can only thrash in pleasure. Leo’s toned stomach rubs against his swollen cock with every thrust, increasing his pleasure.

“Ngh! Damn! I can’t-” Leo groans loudly, the sound joining the sound of skin slapping against skin. Leo’s climax approaching quickly, quicker than normal. The noises and desperate sounds leaving Guang brings him extremely close.

Guang whimpers loudly and huffs into Leo’s neck. “L-Leo, I’m going to- I need to-” Unable to form coherent sentences, Guang can barely warn Leo of his fast approaching orgasm. Guang tenses and cries out loudly. “AAH! I’M- LEO!” Guang tightens around Leo and comes violently. His stomach and Leo’s stomach being painted with his cum.

“Ah! Ah!” Leo tries to bite back his loud moans as Guang’s walls clench down on his member. Leo continues thrusting into an over sensitive Guang, trying to reach his release. “Guang!” Leo’s hands tighten around Guang’s thighs, leaving a prominent mark, and keeps himself fully inside Guang while he orgasms.

“Ngh! L-Leo!” Guang’s exhausted body shakes and gasps as his sensitive ass is filled with Leo’s cum. “Ah! S-So… amazing.” Guang rocks his hips to milk out Leo’s orgasm, a trick he had learned in their previous encounters.

Leo gasps at Guang’s dirty motion and bites down on Guang’s neck gently, making sure to barely leave a mark.

Leo finishes and pulls out of Guang.

“Mm!” A whimper escapes Guang and he throws his head back tiredly.

Leo lays down next to Guang on his side. He turns Guang’s head to look at him. “I love you.” Leo passionately kisses Guang, who kisses back without hesitation.

Guang moves his head back and looks into Leo’s tired eyes. “I love you too.”

Leo stands up, much to Guang’s protest, and grabs the large blanket on the floor. He spreads it over Guang and climbs in beside him.

Guang falls asleep as soon as his eyes close. Leo smiles warmly at Guang’s sleeping form and hugs Guang close. “I’ll love you until I can’t love you anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	12. Yuri & Yuuri: Possessive!Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has nearly monopolized Yuuri. Yuri is not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, almost 20k hits. That is a LOT of hits. I am going to start writing another story and will be focusing more on it. I will be uploading chapters for this still (I can't abandon my baby) but probably not as frequently. (This chapter was requested by Ginger) ~ Ms. Author

Yuri walks into the living room from the kitchen to see Yuuri and Viktor kissing passionately. Small moans come from Yuuri as well as Viktor. Viktor hovers above Yuuri and lays him down.

It seems like every day he sees them doing something ‘new’ and rather inappropriate to be doing around the house. The worst part? Yuri isn’t grossed out, he is jealous. He, Yuuri, and Viktor have had this weird relationship thing going on for about three weeks now. Viktor has had this complex of showing Yuri that Yuuri can be turned into mush with a mere touch. Yuri, of course, does things to Yuuri but in the privacy of his room.

Yuri grumbles in annoyance. “Hey! Stop having fucking sex on the couch!”

Yuuri and Viktor both sit up. Viktor smirks at Yuri and Yuuri blushes darkly.

“Oh, sorry. I- um- We were-” Yuuri stumbles over his words as he tries to make an excuse for his behavior.

Yuri puts up a hand and starts to remove the red apron he wore while cooking. “Whatever. I just finished dinner.” Yuri turns around and re-enters the kitchen. He places his apron on the hook.

Yuuri and Viktor enter the dining room. Yuri approaches Yuuri and grabs Yuuri’s forearm.

“Yuri, what is it?” Yuuri stares at the hand around his arm.

Yuri pulls it lightly and motions him to follow. He turns to Viktor and looks him in the eye. “We’ll be back in about half an hour.”

Yuuri gasps at the hint of mischief in Yuri’s voice. Yuri is jealous and mad.

“Alright then, I’ll be waiting for you two.” Viktor waves them off and smiles to himself.

Yuuri remains quiet as Yuri pulls him down the hall and into Yuri’s bedroom.

Yuri pulls Yuuri forward and closes the door, locking it. He turns to Yuuri who is nearly shaking in anticipation. “Why are we-” Yuuri is unable to finish his sentence as Yuri pulls him down into a rough kiss. “Mph!” Yuri’s hand reaches up and practically forces Yuuri’s mouth open by grabbing his chin.

His tongue slides in and takes dominance. Yuri wastes no time in guiding Yuuri to the bed and pushing him down.

“Yuri!” Yuuri pushes into Yuri meekly.

Yuri looks down at Yuuri intensely. He sits up and places his hands on Yuuri’s chest, caressing slowly. “Yuuri, you know how easily I get jealous.” Yuri drags up the sides of Yuuri’s shirt and looks in Yuuri’s eyes possessively.

The shiver that runs down Yuuri’s spine is more than visible to Yuri.

“Yuri, I don’t see what I’m doing wrong?” Yuuri panics slightly at Yuri’s anger. He shudders as Yuri’s ridiculously cold hands run up his sides. A gasp escapes Yuuri’s lips as he arches his back to help Yuri remove his shirt.

“You and he practically have sex in front of me. It’s like he is claiming you for his own.” Yuri kisses Yuuri’s neck. He feels almost happy to hear Yuuri moan above him.

“Mmm, Yuri-o. Viktor and you agreed-” Yuri bites down harshly on Yuuri’s neck, leaving a red mark.

Yuri grimaces at the reminder of the promise that he and Viktor made for Yuuri. They promised to ‘share’ him between each other. Yuuri loved both of them and he couldn’t choose when confronted so, we decided to make a compromise to keep Yuuri happy.

“I know, but we agreed to ‘share’ not to try and monopolize you. Not to keep you from me. ” Yuri tries to forget the regretful decision and focus on Yuuri. Focus on making Yuuri his. “Forget it. After I’m done, you will only call yourself mine. ”

Yuuri hisses and moans at the wet appendage running down his neck. “Yuri, more!” Yuuri fails to care what Yuri just said and relishes in his possessiveness. Yuri is more aggressively possessive than Viktor who is passive when trying to dominate him. As much as he appreciates Viktor’s passionate and gentle nature, he can’t get enough of Yuri’s roughness.

Yuri positions himself to straddle Yuuri’s waist and hold him to the bed. His small hands place themselves next to Yuuri’s sides. Yuri sits up, unlatching himself from Yuuri’s neck, and grinds down on the tent in Yuuri’s pants. Yuri’s hands move to remove his own shirt fastly.

“Yuri.” Yuuri touches one of his hands to Yuri’s outer thigh to grab his attention. Worry and anxiety fill his eyes. “Viktor will hear us. He’s right down the hall.”

Yuri’s eyes widen and he quickly changes his expression to one of smug mischief. “Good.” Yuri leans down again and licks Yuuri’s pert nipple.

“Ahn!” Yuuri’s hand on Yuri’s leg tightens and his other moves to his mouth as he bites the back of his hand.

Yuri presses his tongue expertly against the small bud repeatedly, sucking it occasionally. Yuri bites it, eliciting a small shriek from Yuuri.

Satisfied by Yuuri’s response, Yuri sits up and gets off of Yuuri. He goes to his nightstand, removing the rest of his clothing, and removes a bottle of lube.

Yuuri gasps and stares at the bottle. He takes a deep breath and raises his hips to remove his pants and underwear. Yuuri has been doing this long enough to know that Yuri likes to waste no time. Once his pants are off completely, he spreads his legs to reveal his entrance to a waiting Yuri.

Yuri climbs between Yuuri’s legs and places them on his shoulders. “Wow, eager aren’t you?” Yuri’s face is covered in a smirk at how he can make Yuuri so needy like this.

“Yuri, I need you to fuck me. Please.” Yuuri tries to prop himself up on his elbows but fails since his hips are being lifted by his legs on Yuri’s shoulders.

Yuri drags his hand up Yuuri’s inner thigh and turns to kiss it lightly. His arousal heightens at Yuuri’s keening.

His other hand opens the bottle of lube and pours a small amount on his fingers as well as Yuuri’s hole.

“Hn! Cold!” Yuuri bucks his hips at the contact.

Yuri presses a lubed finger to the quivering entrance. The finger makes it through the ring of muscles with little needed pressure. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

“Huh- Mmm… More- Quick!” Yuuri grinds down needily. The friction of the finger against his ring of muscles causes a strange stinging sensation that he welcomes happily.

Yuri slips in another finger and moans at the way Yuuri’s entrance contracts around them. Yuri begins scissoring his fingers and thrusting them occasionally with the scissoring. His eyes fixated on Yuuri’s wet entrance twitching.

Yuuri’s back arches and a loud gasp leaves his lips. “FUCK!” Yuuri has no idea when or where Yuri learned the move but he definitely isn’t complaining. The way Yuri is always able to surprise him is one of Yuri’s most favorable traits to Yuuri. “Gah! More! Fuck me!” Yuuri grasps the sheets tightly between his fingers.

“Fuck, Yuuri.” Yuri removes his fingers reluctantly. He grabs the lube and coats his cock. Yuri places the head of his erection to Yuuri’s hole with Yuuri’s legs still on his shoulders.

“Yuri, put it in!” Yuuri groans and moves his hips toward Yuri.

Yuri’s hands grab Yuuri’s thighs and holds him still. “Beg.” Yuri takes the opportunity to make Yuuri scream that he belongs to Yuri. He wants Viktor to know that Yuuri is his as well.

“What?” Yuuri stares into Yuri’s lustful eyes.

“Beg for me to fuck you. Beg for me to own you entirely. To own your entire being until you can’t remember your own name.” Yuri stays completely still while looking at Yuuri’s eyes which seem to beg him silently.

“Please! Please fuck me! Please make me forget my name!” Yuuri circles his hips to emphasize his point.

“Who do you belong to?” Yuri smiles wickedly at Yuuri’s begging.

“You!”

“ Who do you belong to?” Yuri slaps Yuuri’s outer thigh. A loud smack echoes through the room.

“Ah! Yuri! I belong to Yurio!” Yuuri cries out, turned on by Yuri’s possessiveness as well as the slap.

“Louder.” Yuri pushes the tip inside of Yuuri.

“I BELONG TO YURIO!” Yuuri’s voice is hoarse and tears enter his eyes. Yuri’s teasing is making him feel a pleasured pain.

“Good.” Yuri shoves his entire erection inside of Yuuri’s ass.

“Gah! YES!” Tears of overwhelming pleasure run down Yuuri’s face. He melts below Yuri. Yuuri gasps for breath as Yuri pulls out and snaps his hips forward. “AH!” Yuri manages to angle his hips to brush against Yuuri’s prostate with each thrust.

“Yuuri…” Yuri groans and leans down to touch his forehead to Yuuri’s chest, dropping Yuuri’s legs around his waist. He is able to hear Yuuri’s fast heart beat.

Yuuri wraps his arms around Yuri’s neck and clenches his eyes shut as each thrust brings him closer and closer to release. “Yurio! I’m close!” Yuuri tightens his legs around Yuri’s waist, drawing him closer. Yuuri’s cries fill the room as well as the sound of skin-on-skin.

“Me too.” Yuri thrusts harder into Yuuri, relishing in the cries and moans coming from Yuuri.

“O-Oh G-AH! YURIO!” Yuuri arches his back against Yuri and comes between them violently, shaking the whole time. His whole body tenses and he screams into the air.

Yuuri’s walls clench around Yuri’s member, causing Yuri to come inside of Yuuri. “Yuuri!” Yuri paints Yuuri’s walls with his thick cum.

“Hnn!” Yuuri’s exhausted body quakes and grips onto Yuri as he rides out his orgasm.

Yuri pulls out and lays himself on top of Yuuri. After a moment, Yuri pulls himself out of Yuuri’s grasp.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri’s tired voice calls for him and his arms reach for Yuri.

Yuri begins to grab his clothes from the floor and begins dressing himself. “I know you like to cuddle but we need to eat dinner.”

Yuuri makes a noise of distaste and sits up. “Ow… fine.” Yuuri begins dressing himself with a soreness in his rear.

Once completely dressed, both of them exit the room. They reach the kitchen to see Viktor sitting at his usual seat, smiling at them.

“Took you two long enough.” Viktor rests his elbow on the table and chin on his hands. Viktor’s voice is filled with a mocking tone. “I’ve never heard Yuuri take that long to come. He usually comes within the first two minutes with me.”

Yuri fumes with anger and turns to Yuuri.

To Yuuri’s surprise, Yuri grabs both sides of his face and kisses him roughly. Yuri glances at Viktor while kissing Yuuri and smirks. Yuri pulls away from a flustered Yuuri and glares at Viktor possessively.

Without a word, Yuri sits down and grabs his food and starts eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	13. Yuri & Jean-Jacques Leroy: Lost Bet/Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited JJ and Yuri chapter has arrived (Finally!) JJ and Yuri made a bet before the Rostelecom Cup and Yuri lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will now reveal the Christmas present I have prepared. I will be posting one chapter every day until Christmas! I will probably be posting late at night since I still have a few to write. I chose my personal favorites from the requests and will be uploading them for this little 'event' thingy. This chapter was a bit of a guilty pleasure for me but I hope you guys enjoy! Any feedback is much appreciated and requests are still being accepted. (This chapter was requested by Soph and ONIONJPG) ~ Ms. Author

After the Rostelecom cup and after anyone else had begun to go to their hotel rooms, JJ walks into the hotel room that Yuri had entered not too long before. JJ made sure to wait a few minutes so that no one may get suspicious of both leaving at the same time.

Yuri sits on the edge of the bed facing the door. JJ smiles and locks the door behind him. “So, it seems like I won our little bet.” JJ smirks cockily and saunters over to Yuri.

Yuri grunts in disapproval and turns his head from JJ when JJ moves to touch his hair. “Shut up.” Yuri grimaces and stands up. “Let’s just get this over with.” Yuri begins to remove his jacket and throws it onto the floor.

JJ removes his blue shirt and tosses it to an unknown corner.

“What do you want?” Yuri unbuckles his pants and begins to slip them off.

Both stand several feet from each other, removing their clothes article by article. Yuri hates that he lost their little game. JJ and Yuri had decided that whoever placed lower than the other would have to do whatever sexual favors the other wanted and the winner got to be dominant.

JJ smiles and moves his hand to Yuri’s chin, both completely naked. JJ lifts Yuri’s chin and looks him in the eyes. “I want you to enjoy it and call me daddy. Act innocent for me.” JJ has never been one for one-sided pleasure and Yuri knew it.

Yuri gives JJ a look and huffs. “Fine.” Yuri secretly likes their game but he would never admit it to JJ. He wanted to win but now he isn’t complaining that JJ gets to lead.

JJ kisses Yuri’s forehead, earning a noise from the small Russian. “Get on the bed. On your hands and knees.” JJ releases Yuri’s chin and steps back to allow him to position himself on the bed.

Yuri crawls onto the bed and faces JJ who walks over to a bag on the dresser.

“JJ…” Yuri whines slightly when the soft handcuffs are pulled out. Blood begins to rush to his nether regions as a well-toned naked JJ walks toward him.

Yuri looks up at JJ from his position. A shiver runs down his back when JJ dangles the cuffs in front of his face. “Let me see your hands.” JJ reaches for Yuri’s hands which reach up to meet his. Yuri sits on his knees as JJ tightly cuffs his hands together.

Once the cuffs were on, Yuri went back to his previous form. JJ’s large erection stands right in front of Yuri’s face. Yuri licks his dry lips and stares at it with a blush dusting his cheeks. JJ’s hand reaches behind Yuri’s head and grabs a handful of hair. JJ’s hand guides Yuri’s lips inches away from his cock.

“Why don’t you give Daddy a blowjob, huh?” JJ pets Yuri’s head gently and tucks a stray strand behind Yuri’s ear.

“Y-Yes, Daddy…” Yuri becomes extremely turned on by JJ’s tone and gentle nature. Yuri opens his mouth wide and takes in the head of JJ’s cock. “Ah…” Yuri sucks gently and licks around the slit.

“F-Fuck, Yuri…” JJ starts to breathe heavily and tangles his hand in Yuri’s hair. “Good boy.”

“Mmmph.” Yuri revels in the praise and takes in as much of JJ’s member as his handcuffed hands will allow him. Tears spring in Yuri’s eyes as Yuri feels the tip of JJ’s cock reach the back of his throat. To stop his gag reflex, Yuri grips his thumb tightly in a fist. A trick JJ taught him not too long ago. Both of Yuri’s eyes close when JJ begins to slightly rock back and forth. “Mph! Mmmm!” Yuri’s eyes open and roll upward as the sensation makes him shudder.

“Damn Yuri, just like that. So good.” JJ grabs Yuri’s head with both of his large hands and thrusts in and out, increasing in speed.

Yuri shuffles his knees forward to balance his weight. He brings his bound hands to JJ’s muscled legs. “Mmmm… Mph!” Yuri tries to relax his throat and allows JJ’s member to slide down his throat.

“D-Daddy is going to come inside of your mouth and you’re going to sw-swallow all of it. Alright, Baby?” JJ moans at Yuri’s throat tightening around him. He can hardly hold back his release when he looks down at Yuri’s teary face. “Agh! Yuri!” JJ thrusts completely into Yuri’s mouth and comes with a shudder.

“MPH!” Yuri feels JJ’s warm cum fill his mouth. Yuri’s cheeks puff out and a small dribble of cum escapes around JJ’s cock. JJ pulls out and Yuri bends over to cover his mouth with his hands. Yuri swallows a small amount but begins to cough. “Ack!” Yuri coughs in a fit and spits out whatever cum is still in his mouth. “Ugh…” Yuri looks at his hands to see them and the sheets covered in cum.

“Hm.” JJ makes a noise and Yuri lifts his head to look at him. “I thought Daddy said to swallow his cum, not spit it out.”

Yuri’s eyes widen and he cowers at the harsh tone in JJ’s voice. “D-Daddy, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Yuri’s sentence is cut off when JJ yanks him up by the hair. “Ack! I’m _so_ sorry Da-”

“I think my Baby needs to be punished.” JJ smirks at Yuri’s quivering form. He loves the boy but is unable to express it in anyway other than these moments. “But since you were good for giving Daddy a blowjob, I’ll let you choose. Rimming or spanking.” JJ knows that Yuri hates both punishments.

“Ple-ase, Daddy. I don’t like either! I won’t do it again!” Yuri sits on his knees and places his clenched hands on JJ’s chest. Yuri hates the pain of spanking and the embarrassment of rim jobs. Yuri looks into JJ’s eyes and sees them soften. Yuri starts to relax, thinking he has just evaded the punishment.

Yuri sighs and leans back.

“Rimming it is.” JJ pushes Yuri onto his back and lifts Yuri’s hips with both hands.

“Ah! No! Not rimming! Please!” Yuri cries out in surprise and flails his legs. JJ spreads his cheeks to expose his entrance. Yuri begins to thrash around as JJ’s face gets closer to his entrance.

“Baby, if you don’t stop moving around and resisting, I’m going to spank you after this.” JJ bites Yuri’s right cheek harshly.

“Ow! I’m ..s-sorry…” Yuri stops struggling and allows JJ to position his head between his legs.

JJ stokes Yuri’s outer thigh. “Good boy.” JJ licks Yuri’s entrance slowly.

“AHN! Sto-AH!” Yuri tries to ask JJ for forgiveness until he feels a slick tongue enter him. Yuri hates how exposed and helpless he feels when JJ does this. He wants to stop JJ but this is Yuri’s punishment. An embarrassed tear streams down Yuri’s cheek. JJ’s tongue moves around Yuri’s entrance with experience.

“Ah! Daddy!” Yuri clenches down on JJ when his tongue pushes against Yuri’s prostate. Yuri loves this. Yuri hates that he loves this. His embarrassment is extremely overwhelming. “I-I’m s-s-sor-ry! No more, _please!_ I’ll never disobey Daddy again!”

JJ pulls away and slips a finger into Yuri’s slick entrance. “So good for me.” Another finger joins the first and scissors Yuri.

“AH! Yes!” Yuri covers his mouth with his cuffed hands.

“Beg.” JJ stops moving his fingers and feels Yuri twitch around him.

“No.” Yuri refuses to beg. Yuri has never begged JJ before and he will not start now.

“I said to beg for it.” JJ twitches his finger to press against Yuri’s prostate and keeps it still.

Yuri keens and glares at JJ. “Damn it! Just fuck me already!” Yuri doesn’t intend it to be a begging tone but it surely comes out as one.

“Hmmm… Ask nicely.” JJ gives Yuri a smug smile at making him beg. To emphasize his point, he curls his fingers sharply. The tip of JJ’s fingers dig into Yuri’s prostate.

“PLEASE!” All of Yuri’s embarrassment is thrown out of the window. He wants JJ to fuck him into oblivion.

“There it is.” JJ removes his fingers and kisses Yuri’s inner thigh. JJ lowers Yuri’s hips and places his cock at Yuri’s entrance. “Tell Daddy how much you love his cock.” JJ wants to hear Yuri plead and scream his love for JJ. Though it may not be Yuri truly confessing, it is the closest he will get.

Yuri glances at JJ’s cock and then stares into his eyes. His breath is deep and hot, Yuri can hardly speak due to his arousal. “S-S-So m-much. I l-love Da-addy’s c-cock so much.” Yuri’s voice is hardly above a whisper, his body shakes slightly.

JJ slides his cock gently into Yuri’s entrance still wet from his saliva.

“Agh! Gah! Ah!” Yuri’s back arches as JJ continues to enter him completely. The large organ fills Yuri with a familiar fullness. “Mmm! S-stay s-sti-ill, Daddy! I need t-to get used to it f-first!” Yuri’s entrance doesn’t burn from the intrusion but it is surely uncomfortable at first.

JJ watches Yuri writhe below him, thrashing and moaning. “Of course, baby boy. I’ll wait for as long as you want.” JJ looks down at Yuri who stares at JJ through his eyelashes.

Yuri bucks his hips to signal for JJ to move. “Ah!”

JJ gets the message and moves slowly.

“AH! DADDY! FASTER!” Yuri tries to meet JJ’s thrusts but his hips are held still by JJ’s large hands. Yuri’s back arches and pushes his bottom further against JJ. His bound hands stretch above his head.

“You’re so _tight,_ baby boy. No matter h-how many times we do this, y-you’re alway t-tight.” JJ praises Yuri, knowing how much it turns Yuri on. Yuri brings his hands down and reaches for JJ to pull him into a kiss.

“P-Please!” Yuri cries out and whines when his arms are unable to reach JJ. “Daddy! Hold me!”

JJ nearly comes from the face of pure desperation and innocence that Yuri makes. JJ lowers Yuri’s hips and holds himself up on his elbows.

Yuri instantly wraps his arms around JJ’s neck and JJ stops rocking back and forth. Yuri buries his face in the crook of JJ’s neck. “Please m-move…” Yuri pants and wraps his legs around JJ’s waist and tries to move up and down JJ’s cock.

JJ glances at Yuri’s lean body as Yuri clings to him. A heavy blush covers JJ’s entire face. _So adorable, so needy._ JJ bites down lightly on the shoulder in front of his face. JJ moves his hips back slowly until only the head remains in Yuri.

“No! Move!” Yuri rolls his hips.

JJ snaps his hips forward abruptly.

“AH! YES! DADDY!” Yuri squeezes JJ closer. Tears of ecstasy roll down his cheeks.

“Ngh!” JJ pulls Yuri’s hair back and kisses Yuri heatedly.

“Mmmmph… ah!” Yuri allows JJ to force his tongue inside of Yuri’s mouth. Their tongues battle each other, Yuri eventually giving in to JJ’s dominance.

“Gah! Yuri-o!” JJ thrusts into Yuri, aiming for Yuri’s prostate to make Yuri come.

“C-Comi- Da-” Yuri feels a coil in his stomach begin to snap. His nails dig into JJ’s back as his prostate is hit dead on. “AAH! AHN!”

“Yuri, I love you! I’m coming!” JJ grabs Yuri’s hips and thrusts particularly hard, not pulling out. JJ’s hot thick cum flows into Yuri’s ass.

“Da- AHA! F-Feels w-we-ird!” Yuri gasps and breaks from the kiss as the cum fills him. Yuri looks down to see JJ’s hips taut against his. Yuri looks up at JJ and feels the coils snap. “AAH! DADDY!” Yuri curls into himself, his forehead touching JJ’s chest. He jerks slightly as he feels his own cum cover both his and JJ’s stomachs. “Ah… ah... “ Yuri falls from his high and clings to JJ.

“Damn…” JJ pulls out of Yuri, cum slowly trickling from Yuri’s entrance, and lays down next to him. JJ pulls Yuri close and kisses his cheek.

“JJ?” Yuri stares at the ceiling and pants slightly.

“Yes?” JJ holds Yuri close, enjoying every moment he is close.

“When you said you love me, you didn’t mean it right?”

JJ halts all thought, his breath hitching. His whole being fills with sadness. He had been lying to Yuri, saying he could not care less about the boy. In reality, he loves him deeply. JJ is about to agree before he realizes that this may be the last time he has a chance like this. “No, I meant it and I still do.”

Yuri tenses in JJ’s arms and remains silent.

 _Damn it, I messed up._ JJ repeats those words in his head and waits for Yuri to reject him.

Yuri turns on his side and embraces JJ, burying his face into JJ’s chest. “Thank God.” Yuri sighs and relaxes significantly.

JJ pauses in shock. “What?” He stares down at Yuri’s small, naked form.

“I was scared you lied.” Yuri curls closer to JJ, desperate to touch every inch of him. “I love you too, JJ.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	14. Guang-Hong & Seung-Gil: Punishment/DomSub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung feels guilty for having hurt Guang and wants to make it up to Guang. (This is a continuation of the first Guang x Seung chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy so many of you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I know that it is taking me a while to get to requests. That is because I have a lot of requests to get to first. ~ Ms. Author

“I want you to punish me.”

“Huh?” Guang-Hong stares at Seung-Gil in slight shock and confusion. “What for? You haven’t done anything.” Guang almost laughs at Seung’s sudden request.

“Yes, I have.” Seung holds eye contact and stands in front of a sitting Guang to stop him from running away.

Guang instantly realizes what Seung means.

It has been three weeks since the ‘incident’. Seung went a little far and hurt Guang. Guang told Seung that he forgave him. Seung stopped when asked and should be so torn up about it. In those three weeks, Seung hasn’t done anything to Guang. Even cuddling was hard for Guang to convince Seung to do.

Guang knows that Seung feels bad for it and never tried to push Seung to do anything. In whole, Guang has barely had any physical contact with Seung for three weeks.

“Seung, you know that I don’t hold that against you.” Guang saddens slightly. He hates that Seung feels guilty for it. He felt guilty himself. Guang stands up and softly touches Seung’s cheek.

“I know you don’t.” Seung doesn’t stop Guang’s hand and glances at it for a moment. Seung looks down and away from Guang.

“Then why do you want me to punish you for it?” Guang feels a pang of guilt. Guang drops his hand. “I’m not going to do that. You have been-”

“Please.” Seung cuts Guang off and grabs his hand. “I hurt you.” Seung has a certain pain in his voice, one not hidden by his expression.

“Seung.” Guang lifts his shirt up with his free hand, showing where the wound would have been. “It didn’t even scar. I’m fine.”

Seung looks away from Guang, averting his gaze from Guang’s torso. A pained and hateful expression covers Seung’s face. “Please.” Seung’s voice is hardly above a whisper.

Guang felt like he was just hit with a train. Guang doesn’t want that look on Seung’s face. Not at all. Guang pulls his shirt back down and grumbles slightly. The dilemma of this whole situation runs through his head. “How?”

“What?” Seung’s expression brighten into one of slight hope.

Guang can hardly tell what Seung is thinking. Though he has become better at reading the slight expression changes, it is always a struggle. “H-How do you want me to punish you?” Guang blushes at the words, trying to keep his expression calm.

Seung once again looks Guang in the eyes. “However you want. Do anything to me.” Seung takes Guang’s hand and places it on his cheek.

“Okay then.” Guang feels a sudden confidence fill him. It isn’t as if thoughts of dominating Seung in rough ways hasn’t crossed his mind, he just usually let Seung top. “The safeword is still ‘parrot-boy’.” Guang kisses Seung’s cheek and lowers his hand to Seung’s neck. His hand grips tightly around Seung’s neck.

“Ah… Guang.” Seung stares blankly at Guang and brings both of his hands to touch the one around his neck.

Guang smiles wickedly and brings his right hand down on Seung’s face.

“Ngh!“ Seung closes his eyes and lets go of Guang’s hand. Tears of pain spring in his eyes, his expression still blank.

“I want to see you on my bed, naked in three minutes. If I walk in there and you didn’t listen, there _will_ be punishments.” Guang feels his heart race in anticipation. Oh, how he has wanted to dominate Seung for so long. Now Seung is practically begging him to be the dominant. Guang releases Seung and stares, waiting for Seung to obey his order.

Seung nods his head and walks toward Guang’s room, not bothering to ask why Guang hasn’t moved.

Once the door closes, Guang instantly rushes to Seung’s room where all of their ‘toys’ are kept. Guang walks into Seung’s closet and finds the box.

“Aha! Here it is!” Guang considers only retrieving a few items but opts for the entire box when he cannot decide what to use at the moment. Guang takes a deep breath before leaving the closet. Guang’s heart races the entire walk to his room. He can hardly believe what is about to happen.

Guang opens the door to see Seung about to pull off his underwear. Seung snaps his head toward Guang and stares intently. A small grunt leaves his lips as his eyes fall on the box.

Guang grins a little at Seung’s slightly widened eyes. “Looks like someone didn’t listen to me.” Guang’s voice holds a sweet innocent tone to it. Guang knows that Seung has never played the role of the submissive and doesn’t want to move too fast.

Seung blushes and turns his gaze to the floor. He finishes removing his clothing and stays silent while Guang just stares at him.

Guang walks to the side of the bed and places the box beside it on the floor. “On the bed. Put your ass in the air. I’m going to punish you for disobeying me.” Guang points to the bed and feels a tightness in his pants as Seung climbs onto it. Guang pulls off his shirt and tosses it somewhere behind him.

“O-Okay.” Seung keeps himself up on his hands and knees. Seung stares at Guang with a pleading look on his face.

Guang bends over and starts looking through the box. _What do I choose?_ Guang’s eyes land on a cock ring and a sudden excitement fills him. To see Seung begging for Guang to let him cum is something Guang would not mind seeing.

Guang grabs the ring and lube and stands up. “How about this one first?” Guang dangles the ring on his finger to show it off to Seung.

Seung makes an audible gasp. “If you want.”

Guang notices Seung’s hands gripping the sheets tightly. Before Seung can get completely hard, Guang applies a small amount of lube to the ring. He reaches in front of Seung’s bended form and slides on the cock ring quickly.

“Ngh!” Seung lurches forward and clenches his eyes shut.

Guang gently pets Seung’s back, understanding the feeling of a cock ring for the first time. “Shhh… I know it’s uncomfortable. Remember the safeword. Don’t hesitate to use it.” Guang knows that even if he goes too far, if he pushes Seung’s limits, Seung won’t say anything to stop him.

“Agh! Okay.” Seung touches his forehead to the sheets and pants audibly.

“Good. Now for the next thing.” Guang picks up a riding crop whip from the box. Oh, how he loves the feeling of it on his own skin, but today, he gets to see it on Seung’s instead.

“Guang!” Seung calls out to Guang, small traces of fear on his otherwise blank features.

“Look forward and clench your teeth. I want you to count. If you do, I’ll half the amount of hits.” Guang drags the tongue of the whip up the back of Seung’s thigh. Without warning, Guang swings the whip up and smacks it down on Seung’s raised ass.

“Ngh-AH! O-O-ah-One!” Seung cries out at the stinging in his ass.

_Who knew he would be so submissive?_

“Good.” Guang bites his lip harshly as he bring it down again. The noise that comes from Seung makes him even harder.

“AH! TWO!”

Guang leans over to get a look at Seung’s face. Seung’s mouth hangs open and slight drool dribbles past his lips and onto the sheet, his eyes hazy from the pleasure and pain. Guang moans at the erotic image. He had never seen Seung with such an obvious look on his face. “Such a good boy.”

Guang praises Seung before hitting Seung’s ass again.

“Th-Three! Ngh…” Seung’s back arches violently and his arms seem to struggle to hold himself up again. “N-No m-more! I’m s-sorry.” Seung turns a red face to Guang and pleads submissively.

“Hm… I guess since you were such a _good boy_ and counted while I whipped your ass, I’ll do something else instead.” Guang’s heart is pounding, pure anticipation running through him. He can hardly wait to tie Seung down and ride him to completion. To watch Seung thrash below him. The thought is exhilarating. “I’m going to take advantage of this,” Guang gently strokes the sensitive skin around the ring, “and make you beg for me.”

“Ah…” Seung glances at Guang from the corner of his eye and visibly shivers.

“On your back.”

Seung flips himself on his back and props himself up on his elbows. “Guang.” Seung’s proud erection stands tall from the whipping of his ass.

“Yes?” Guang climbs onto the bed and sits himself to straddle Seung’s abdomen. Guang drags a nail down Seung’s chest and traces small designs absent-mindedly, mesmerized by Seung’s quivering form.

“Tie me up. Punish me.” Seung’s arms move to rest above his head in a position to be tied.

“Beg.” Guang leans down and licks Seung’s neck. He feels the muscles tense against his tongue.

“Ahn! P-Please! Punish me!” Seung arches his back when Guang nibbles down on his neck.

_Not enough words._

“I don’t think you really want this if you answer with such simple words.” Guang moves his ass backwards to rub against Seung’s restricted cock.

“Ngh! More! Please! I want you to punish me for hurting you! I want you to tie me up and fuck me until I can’t even scream for help! Completely ruin me!” Seung brings his hands down to wrap desperately around Guang, pulling him close.

_There it is._

“Good. Now, put your hands back and wait for me.” Guang sees Seung’s arms raise up like before. He gets up and searches the box again. He grabs a coil of thick red rope and a few other items he may need. Lube, nipple clamps, and a small vibrating dildo.

Guang climbs back up and resumes his position.

His eyes meet Seung’s and Guang places the items on the bed, right next to Seung’s face. Guang wants Seung to know what he has planned and _like_ it.

Guang takes the thick rope made especially for bondage and leans forward, his chest in front of Seung’s face, to tie Seung’s wrists to the headboard. Guang tries to remember the knot that Seung once showed him for this kind of thing. A sudden wet feeling on his chest startles Guang.

“Ah!” Guang looks down to see Seung licking at his chest that is close to Seung’s face. Guang shakily finishes the knot and sits up before Seung makes him lose his self-control. “How should I punish you now?”

Seung just stares at Guang with a heated expression.

It irritates Guang that Seung isn’t a panting moaning mess below him.

_Not fair._

“I would gag you but that is a bad idea, considering the safeword… How about the dildo?” Guang grabs the dildo and slowly runs the tip down Seung’s chest.

“Hah…”

Guang glances at the nipple clamps and smirks. “Actually, I’m going to put these on you first.” Guang traces a finger from Seung’s collarbone to the areola, circling it. Guang picks up one of the clamps in one hand and massages Seung’s nipple with the other. The soft tissue is warm under his thumb as he prepares it for the clamp. “Take a deep breath.”

“Huh? ACK! AH!” Seung twists and screams at the pain.  “AHA! It-! It hurts!”

Guang’s heart lurches a little when he sees tears springing in Seung’s eyes. Guang wants desperately to comfort him through the pain. _No, this is a punishment, this is what he wanted._ “I know. But I think another one will _even_ out the pain. Don’t you think?”

Seung’s face becomes completely engulfed in fear and arousal, unlike any face that Guang has ever seen before. “No! No! Guang, it hurts! Take it off!” Seung’s whole being began to thrash as Guang began massaging Seung’s other nipple.

“I can’t take it off _now._ That would beat the purpose of punishing you if I just _listened_ whenever you asked me to stop.” Guang quickly attaches the other clamp.

“AH! NO!” Seung twists and kicks his legs out in surprise. Seung’s face is covered in pained tears that only manage to arouse Guang more.

“Ah!! Seung! I don’t think I can wait to have you inside me!” Guang’s cock strains against his pants. Guang lightly fondles himself as Seung writhes in pain below him. Guang swings his leg over so that both of his knees are on one side of Seung and he sits on his knees.

“Tell me, have you ever taken a dildo up your ass? You always top, so I bet you haven’t. That is why I was nice and chose the smallest dildo I could find.” Guang reaches for the dildo and begins to trace it up and down Seung’s abdomen. “So, have you?”

“N-No… I haven’t.” Seung whimpers and bucks his hips as the dildo gets closer to his groin.

“Oh, you like this? The thought of me shoving this up your ass and making it vibrate until you nearly pass out from pleasure?” Guang leans down and bites Seung’s skin directly below the nipple clamps.

“Ahn! Please, the cock ring…”

Guang takes a moment to glance at Seung’s weeping erection, slightly swollen. “What about it? It should only be a problem if you are about to come. Unless, you are nearly having an orgasm from the pain of these.” Guang wraps his small fingers around both of the clamps and yanks gently.

“AGH! No! The ring! It’s starting really to hurt!” Seung stares desperately at Guang’s eyes.

 _Shit._ Guang knows that cock rings can cause problems if they begin to hurt too much. Guang wastes no time in undoing the small button of the ring. Seung hisses in pain above him. Guang begins to panic slightly at the thought that Seung may be hurt.

“Oh no! Are you okay? How much does it hurt? Why did you let it get so bad?” Guang takes Seung’s face between his hands and frantically demands answers.

“I’m fine, it was just starting to hurt.”

Guang pauses and kisses Seung passionately. “I’m still putting the vibrator inside of you.” Guang takes a deep breath and calms himself. Guang gets off of the bed and pulls Seung’s knees apart.

“Guang.” Seung moans and bucks his hips when Guang’s hand brushes against Seung’s inner thigh.

Guang bends over and licks a line up Seung’s inner thigh.

“Mmm…” Seung’s moans become breathless.

Guang covers the dildo in lube and places it at Seung’s entrance. He knows that most people would have no problem with taking a dildo this small without any prep. The most Seung will feel is an uncomfortable stretch. “Deep breath.” Guang instructs Seung before applying pressure to Seung’s entrance.

“T-Ti- AH! HA! GUANG!” Seung’s shaking form pulls at the ropes.

Guang can see Seung’s opening visibly clench and stretch around the small dildo. Guang pushes in the rest of the dildo inside of Seung. “How does it feel? Good? I bet you _love_ the feeling of your first dildo in your ass, huh?” Guang strokes Seung’s outer thighs and places Seung’s legs on his shoulders.

Seung doesn’t respond and loudly pants, barely able to get used to the feeling of the foreign object.

Guang feels a pang of guilt at the wide teary eyes staring at him in shocked pain. Guang decides to help Seung. Guang moves his head forward and licks the tip of Seung’s erection.

“GAH!” Seung’s hips thrust into Guang’s mouth, the tip passing his lips.

Guang chuckles and takes in at least half of the large erection in front of him. The heat against his tongue makes him nearly melt. Guang sucks around the organ in his mouth. “Mph! Mmm…” Guang bobs his head up and down, forcing the cock in his mouth in and out.

“Guang! So good!” Seung thrusts his hips lightly. Seung writhes and moves like a bitch in heat.

Guang whimpers at the tightness in his pants.

 _Fuck it._ Guang brings one of his hands holding Seung’s thighs down and somehow manages to open the bottle of lube with one hand and squirt a small amount on his fingers. His hand slips behind him and into his pants. He touches his entrance and whimpers at the cold. Guang’s eyes roll upward as a finger pushes itself in.

Seung’s hips give a particularly hard thrust and buries his erection completely into Guang’s mouth, partially down Guang’s throat.

“Guh! Mph!” Guang closes his eyes and moves his tongue around Seung’s erection as Seung tries to thrust into it. Guang stops bobbing his head and sucking, earning a whine from Seung.

“Please move!” Seung has sweat dripping from his exhausted form.

Guang hums and inserts another finger into himself. He wants to see Seung cum from just being in Guang’s mouth as the vibrator in his ass goes off. Guang brings his hand around Seung’s thigh and moves the small dial on the bottom of the dildo, turning it on the lowest setting.

“Ah! It feels-” Seung’s thighs tense around Guang’s head, forcing his head down further.

Guang begins to scissor his needy entrance while Seung attempts to pleasure himself by moving in Guang’s mouth. Guang’s small fingers brush against his prostate and his body slightly spasms. “Mph! Mph!” Guang repeatedly thrusts his fingers into his prostate.

_I want him badly but this is supposed to be a punishment for Seung, and being inside me is what Seung wants._

“Guang! I’m going to- It hurts! AAAH!” Seung begins to spasm and shake against his restraints.

Guang’s mouth is filled with Seung’s warm cum. Guang swallows down any liquid and feels a knot in his stomach tighten suddenly.

“MPH!” Guang comes against his fingers while still swallowing the cum in his mouth. Guang pulls the cock out of his mouth and stares at Seung and realizes the dildo is still inside Seung.

“T-Too s-sensi-TIVE!” Seung cries out and curls in on himself as much as the position will allow.

“Sor-ry…” Guang turns off the vibrator and pulls it out carefully. He climbs up Seung’s form and unties Seung’s arms.

“Do you want to sh-shower now? Or later?” Guang asks Seung, knowing they have to clean up the mess at some point.

“Later.” Seung‘s breath begins to steady and his body begins to lose the high of the orgasm.

Guang moves his hands to the clamps and quickly removes them, not warning Seung.

“Fuck!” As blood rushes back to his nipples, Seung cries out and moves his hands to his chest in hopes of stopping the pain.

“Sorry, it is easier if I don’t tell you.” Guang places his hands over Seung’s and squeezes them gently.

Seung’s eyes begin to droop in obvious exhaustion. Seung’s hooded eyes and slight blush make Guang smile warmly.

“You sleep, I’ll clean up.” Guang brushes a strand of hair behind Seung’s ear. “You did well for your fist time being the submissive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	15. Yuri & Otabek: Virgin!Yuri/Comfort Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has been trying to get Otabek to have sex for months and Otabek finally gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I am in emotional distress after that episode 12 ending. I don't know whether I should be happy, sad, or both. Regardless, here is the next chapter! (This chapter was requested by KukuBird) ~ Ms. Author

“Please Beka? I swear that I'm ready!” Yuri sits on Otabek’s lap, his hands on each of Otabek’s shoulders.

“Yura, you are not ready.” Otabek stares at the television past Yuri’s head. He clicks through the channels and completely ignores Yuri’s pleads.

Yuri huffs loudly and hugs Otabek loosely. “I am! We have been dating for one and a half years , it has been more than long enough for us to be having sex!” Yuri nuzzles his face into Otabek’s neck.

“I’m not arguing with you. You are a virgin and I am not taking that from you.” Otabek wraps his left arm around Yuri’s back lazily and continues to surf the channels.

“ Beka, I’m going to stay a virgin until we have sex. Your logic is ridiculous! How am I supposed to lose my virginity if you don’t do something about it?” Yuri whines loudly and groans out in annoyance. He has been trying to get Otabek to finally have sex with him for months. Otabek has even said that he would like to have sex with Yuri but that the only thing stopping him is that Yuri is a virgin.

“I’m not going to take your virginity from you so soon. If we somehow end up breaking up, you will regret losing it to me and not saving it for someone else.” Otabek rubs his left hand up and down Yuri’s back.

Yuri stops moving. Breaking up? Yuri is unsure of whether or not he is angry or sad at those words. “What do you mean ‘breaking up’? I don’t plan on leaving you anytime soon!” Yuri sits up abruptly and takes Otabek’s face in his hands. “If I thought that we would eventually break up, I wouldn’t even think of having sex with you.” Yuri tries to kiss Otabek, only to have a hand stop his face, inches from Otabek’s lips.

Before Yuri can get even angrier at Otabek, Otabek speaks. “Fine.”

Yuri’s eyes widen in surprise. “Really!?” Yuri smiles and bounces up and down on Otabek’s lap in victory. “YES! Finally!” Yuri hugs Otabek and kisses his cheek.

Yuri is suddenly pulled into a heated kiss by a hand on his chin. Otabek’s tongue instantly enters Yuri’s mouth. He is so good at this. Yuri kisses back and presses himself closer to Otabek’s body.

Otabek grabs Yuri’s sides and turns them so that Yuri’s back is on the couch and Otabek looms over him. Otabek runs his hands up and down Yuri’s sides.

“B-Beka!” Yuri arches against Otabek when he feels a cold hand touch the bare skin of his stomach. Otabek turns his attention to Yuri’s neck. “Ahn!” A high pitch moan escapes Yuri’s lips as a sudden suction engulfs a small area on his neck. Yuri’s hand flies up to grab Otabek’s hair tightly and his other arm wraps around Otabek’s back. “More!” Yuri wraps his legs around Otabek’s waist and bucks slightly.

“Yura, are you absolutely sure? I won’t hold it against you if you want to stop now.” Otabek uses his arms to hover his face inches above Yuri’s. The softness held in Otabek’s eyes is something Yuri had only ever seen Otabek look at him with.

“Yes. I’m sure.” Yuri brings his hand down to the hem of Otabek’s shirt. He fists the fabric between his fingers and pulls it upward. Otabek shows no objection and helps Yuri remove the garment.

“Yura.” Otabek moans and grinds himself against Yuri’s own erection. “Sit up.” Otabek pulls Yuri to sit up and removes Yuri’s shirt. Otabek slips his thumbs in the waistband of Yuri’s loose pajama pants.

Otabek glances up at Yuri with a questioning look on his face. Yuri bites his lip and nods once, permitting Otabek to continue. Otabek slowly slides off Yuri’s pants along with his boxers.

Yuri suddenly feels extremely self-conscious about being completely naked in front of a shirtless Otabek. Yuri quickly covers his erection and brings his knees up to cover himself. “I- uh… I’m a little…” It embarrasses Yuri to be so conscious of his nakedness. He never gets flustered like this.

Otabek makes a small noise deep in his throat and leans forward to caress Yuri’s cheek. “It’s okay to be nervous. It’s normal for your first time.” Otabek kisses Yuri passionately and places each of his hands on Yuri’s naked thighs.

Yuri gasps into the kiss when Otabek begins to pull his thighs apart. “Agh!” Yuri wraps his arms around Otabek’s neck and allows his legs to be spread apart. Yuri begins to shake when Otabek moves his hands to Yuri’s inner thighs, stroking and caressing. Yuri pushes Otabek’s lips away from his and stares at the hands on his legs.

“Would you feel better if I take off all of my clothes too?” Otabek stills his hands.

Yuri pants in anticipation of what those hands will do. “I- Yeah.” Yuri blushes and glances down at the floor next to him. Otabek’s hands retreat and a shuffling of clothes are heard.

Yuri turns his head and chances a glance. “Oh God…” Yuri gasps and shudders at the sight of Otabek’s erection. It is long and thick. Otabek seems to notice the stare when he moves his hand to wrap around Yuri’s erection. “Gah! Ah!” Yuri reflexively thrusts into the hand. His hands grab onto Otabek’s forearm, trying to beg for more.

“Yura, I need to prepare you first, okay?” Otabek removes his hand from Yuri. Otabek reaches for his pants on the ground and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small container of Vaseline.

Yuri gasps and lets go of Otabek’s arm, opting to grip the couch cushions instead. “Yeah, I-I’m not s-stopping you.” Yuri lays on his back and stares intently at Otabek.

Yuri watches as Otabek gathers a small amount on his fingers and spreads it over three. “This will be uncomfortable. If you need to adjust, just tell me.” Otabek presses a lubed finger to Yuri’s entrance and pushes in.

“M-AH! BEKA! It- ah!” Yuri shrieks slightly at the intrusion. He has fingered himself before but only ever one finger, not willing to use more than one. Yuri takes little to no time to get used to it. “Beka, I’ve u-used a f-fing-er before. Y-You can p-put in ano-ther.”

Otabek doesn’t bother to move his finger while it is in and slips in another quickly. Like ripping off a band-aid.

“GAH! Ahn! It hurts!” Yuri hisses and arches his back as he struggles to deal with the burning pain of the stretch.

“Ah…” Otabek moans and slowly moves his two fingers in a ‘come here’ motion inside of Yuri.

“Hah! Y-Yes! It- ahn!” Yuri start to tear up as the contradicting sensations battle inside of him. The burning, tight pain and the passionate, soft pleasure build up inside of him. Yuri’s body convulses as Otabek hits his prostate. “AH! BEKA! AGAIN!” One of Yuri’s arms reach for Otabek to come closer. His whole body feeling far too cold, craving skin-on-skin contact. “Beka, please! Hold me! ” Yuri feels his ass being scissored and silently screams, his mouth gaping.

Otabek leans down and kisses Yuri’s chest. “Beautiful.” He licks a line to Yuri’s pert nipple. Otabek wraps his lips around it and sucks harshly.

“Mph! Aha! So g-good!” Yuri wraps both of his arms around Otabek, tangling his hands in Otabek’s hair. “Use the next o-ONE!” Halfway through his sentence, Otabek inserts another finger into Yuri. “FUCK!” Yuri can barely breathe, the tightness is suffocating. His loud panting fills the room.

“Yura. I’m moving.” With that, Otabek slowly thrusts his three fingers in and out of Yuri.

“NAH!” Yuri clenches his teeth and breathes through the discomfort. He read into this process a few times before in preparation of this. He knows it will hurt. He knows it will be messy. But he knows it will feel great.

Minutes of Otabek fingering Yuri pass by, Yuri being driven into a near craze from the constant pleasure.

“Beka! Fuck me!” Yuri pulls at Otabek’s hair as he feels his orgasm approach. “I don’t w-want to co-ome yet!”

Not yet.

“Fuck yes.” Otabek sits up and removes his fingers from Yuri. “Yura, you’re so beautiful.”

Yuri blushes harder if at all possible and moans at Otabek’s words.

Otabek covers his entire erection in vaseline. Otabek climbs in between Yuri’s legs and assumes a missionary position.

Yuri feels a sudden pang of anxiety. He is scared. “B-Beka, I’m n-nervous.” Yuri wraps his shaky legs around Otabek’s waist, his arms wrapping around Otabek’s neck. A small gasp escapes him when the head of Otabek’s cock touches his entrance. “Beka, wait.”

Otabek leans down and kisses Yuri’s forehead. “I won’t do anything until you say so. I will move slowly and make sure you feel as little pain as possible.” Otabek grips Yuri’s waist in both hands, waiting for the okay.

Yuri takes a deep breath and calms himself. “O-Okay. G-Go slowly.”

Otabek grips Yuri’s waist tightly and pushes in. “Ah! AH! It hurts! S-So b-big!” Otabek kisses Yuri’s lips, distracting Yuri from the pain in his rear.

Yuri opens his mouth for Otabek. Yuri has no ability to stop the sounds escaping his mouth. The pain in his ass makes him want to pull away from it but he doesn’t want to stop it and be back at square one.

Otabek’s large erection completely buries itself inside of Yuri and Otabek keeps his hips still.

“Be-Be- ah!” Yuri’s nails dig into Otabek’s bare back. “Guh!” Yuri rolls his hips and feels Otabek’s cock rub against his prostate. His head snaps back, no longer being able to kiss Otabek. “Ngh! Move!”

Otabek pulls his hips back and snaps them forward. “Yura!”

“Ah! BEKA!” Yuri’s back arches in sync with Otabek’s thrusts. “Faster!” He feels nothing but pleasure as Otabek picks up the speed.

“Yura! I love you!” Otabek thrusts into Yuri with nothing but pure emotion.

Yuri hears the word leave Otabek’s lips and feels a whole new sensation fill him. Happiness. He had spent his whole life saving himself for the one person he could give himself to and now he found him. Otabek loves Yuri and Yuri feels nothing but love back.

“Beka! I l-love you! I want to feel you c-completely! Come inside of me!” Yuri feels a sudden coils snap and he comes around Otabek’s cock. “AAAH!”

“YURA!” A warm liquid fills Yuri’s insides at a fast pace.

“Hn!” Yuri clenches his eye shut at the feeling.

Otabek kisses Yuri slowly as he rides out both of their orgasms.

“Mm…” Yuri slumps down and Otabek flips them around, Yuri’s head resting on Otabek’s chest.

“Yura?” Otabek brushes a stray strand of hair out of Yuri’s tired face, “We should go to the bedroom.”

Yuri yawns and nuzzles his face into Otabek’s chest. “No, I’m too tired and my ass hurts.”

“Hehe, okay then.” Otabek closes his own eyes and waits for Yuri to fall asleep so that he can carry Yuri to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	16. Phichit & Guang-Hong: Exhibition/Video Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang is a bit of an exhibitionist and Phichit loves to use his camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to add. Except for those of you who leave comments. I really like opening my profile to see comments in my inbox. Nothing makes my day quite like that! (This chapter was requested by phichit x guang x leo x yuuri x viktor x yurio and Mslilian.) ~ Ms. Author

“Okay, the camera is set up! Are you ready?” Phichit presses a red button to begin the video. The camera is pointing at the bed where Guang stands at the edge.

“Yeah.” Guang nods toward Phichit and smiles at him.

“Perfect. Now start taking off your clothes.” Phichit walks over to Guang’s small form. He brushes his fingers slowly down Guang’s jaw line. Phichit leans in and pecks Guang’s lips. A tan hand glides down and grabs the edge of Guang’s shirt.

Guang shudders and takes off his shirt quickly. “Um… would you like to uh… sit and _watch?_ ” Guang glances at the camera with a red light visible and shudders at the thought of something so intimate being recorded.

Phichit’s face lights up in excitement. “Yes!” Phichit nods his head happily and plops himself on the bed, staring intently at Guang.

Guang releases a nervous laugh and pauses for a second. He thinks of the fact that both Phichit and the camera are watching him. “Uh… This is going to stay private, right?” Guang hates the thought that this could potentially get leaked to others. He wants to believe that this will be just between him and Phichit but considering Phichit’s inability to keep the pictures of Viktor drunk private, he wants to take no chances.

Phichit’s amused face does not falter. “Of course! Only you or I will ever see this.”

Guang sighs in relief and dips both of his thumbs into his waistband. He slowly pushes his pants down, shimmying slightly to purposefully entice Phichit. Guang is a bit of an exhibitionist, so he finds the eyes on him wonderfully arousing.

Once Guang is left only in his red boxers, Phichit makes a come here motion with his entire hand. “Come here. I want to touch you.”

“O-Okay.” Guang slowly walks over to Phichit, his hands fumbling together. Guang sits on Phichit’s lap to face him and straddle Phichit’s waist.

Phichit’s tan body is completely naked, making his erection obvious. Guang’s boxers have a tent in them as well.

“You like being stared at, right? You enjoy being watched while you do indecent things, correct?” Phichit does not move as Guang wraps his arms around Phichit’s neck.

Guang bites his lip and grinds his clothed ass down on Phichit’s naked erection. “Yes. I-I like it when you s-stare at m-me.” Guang shakes in embarrassment and arousal.

“How about the camera, huh? Do you want to put on a little show for the camera?”

“Ha… Y-Yes…”  Guang can hardly contain his excitement.

Guang told Phichit about his kink yesterday, after dating for five months, and Phichit suggested the camera. Phichit takes so many pictures and videos, Guang wasn’t at all surprised at the proposal of the camera.

“Perfect.” Phichit finally moves his hands to Guang’s underwear and slides it down Guang’s ass, his hands squeezing occasionally.

“Ah! Phichit!” Guang pulls Phichit closer to himself and clings to Phichit, still allowing Phichit movement in his arms. Guang feels the hands massaging his mounds of flesh methodically. “More!”

“How beautiful. Your round ass is completely exposed to the camera. I bet you don’t even feel shame in doing this.” Phichit’s finger traces the outline of Guang’s hole.

“Gah! Y-yes! I love th-this! _More!_ ” Guang clings closer to Phichit, jutting his ass out slightly. “Finger me!”

Phichit pulls away his hand, causing Guang to groan in displeasure. “Suck on them, this is all I will use for lube.” Phichit’s right-hand presses three of his fingers against Guang’s lips.

Guang sits up and takes the three fingers in happily.

“Turn around, so that you are facing the camera.”

Keeping the fingers in his mouth, Guang turns his body to sit on Phichit’s lap with his back against Phichit’s toned chest. The fingers move around in Guang’s mouth, rubbing his tongue and going to the back of his throat.

“Guh…” Guang’s bad arches as he feels a slender finger slide particularly far down his throat. Guang turns his teary eyes to look directly into the camera. He feels so exposed, so _naked._ “Aguh! Mph!”

“That’s good enough.” With that, Phichit removes his fingers from Guang’s mouth, a small string of saliva connecting his index finger to Guang’s bottom lip. “Stand up and remove your underwear. Then get back on my lap.”

Guang follows Phichit’s instructions and resumes his position, his ass rubbing against Phichit’s large erection.

“Now lean forward, lay your torso on my lap.” Phichit pushes a confused Guang down so that Guang has to kneel and his chest is pressed against Phichit’s legs.

“Phichit, what is with this posit-ION!” Guang lurches forward as Phichit’s long digit pushes into Guang’s tight entrance. “Ahn! More!” Guang pushes back on the finger and throws his head back in pleasure.

Phichit wraps his other hand around a considerable amount of Guang’s hair and pulls back sharply, making Guang place his hands on Phichit’s knees to hold himself up.

“OW!” Guang cries out in sudden pain and clenches his eyes shut.

“Make sure that the camera can see your face. I don’t want to miss a _moment_ of your pleasured face.”

Guang has come to adore the dominance that Phichit shows during sex. He was shocked at first, considering that Phichit was pretty docile in every other sense.

“Ah! Ah!” Gang cranes his neck up to alleviate the pain that Phichit’s hair pulling is causing him. “Phi-chit!” Another finger pushes in with the first. The saliva acts as a poor lube and causes a burning sensation in Guang’s groin. “AGAH! MORE! AH!”

The hand in Guang’s hair suddenly releases itself and wraps around Guang’s torso. Phichit pulls Guang to his chest completely and lays down on his back, Guang laying on top of him.

“Wh-Wha-!” Guang jumps at the sudden movement.

“I want to give the camera a better view of your ass.” Phichit’s hand wraps around Guang’s thigh and pulls it up, exposing the stretched hole to the camera.

“Phichit! I want you in me!” Guang doesn’t even want Phichit to take the time to prepare him with a third finger, Guang wants him _now._

“Guang. _Ride me._ ” Phichit removes his fingers and grabs onto Guang’s hips.

Guang sits himself up and hovers his hole over Phichit’s cock. “Ngh! AH! GAH! YES!” Guang sinks himself down on the large organ and screams into the air. His entrance is wet from the wet fingers and easily welcomes Phichit, only a slight stretch of discomfort can be felt.

“Damn.” Phichit holds down Guang’s hips tightly. Guang takes the initiative and bounces up and down slowly on Phichit. He braces himself with his hands on Phichit’s knees.

“Ah!” Guang opens his closed eyes and looks straight into the camera, moaning at the _naughtiness_ of this whole scenario. Phichit’s cock is filling him completely while the camera records _everything._ Guang will not be able to forget about this, the video will always be in the back of his mind.

“Fuck, Guang!” Phichit thrusts his hips upward to meet Guang’s downward motion.

Guang gasps and his face twists in pleasure. He feels Phichit constantly hit his prostate with every thrust. “Phi- I’m going to… COME!” Guang arches violently and his walls clench down on Phichit, also bringing Phichit to his release.

“GUANG!”

Both skaters ride their orgasms and Guang leans forward, resting his exhausted body on Phichit’s legs. Phichit is still inside him.

“Guang. I need to turn off the camera.” Phichit carefully pushes a sleepy Guang off of him and onto the bed. He stands up and walks to the camera, turning it off and closing it. Phichit turns around to see Guang already sleeping, curled in a fetal position. “Adorable.”

Phichit adjusts Guang so that Guang is laying with his head on a pillow.Phichit lays down and covers both of them with a blanket and smiles to himself. “I can’t wait to watch that video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	17. Past!Viktor & Yuuri & Present!Viktor: Threesome/Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past Viktor cannot come to terms with his future sexuality. Present Viktor and Yuuri are willing to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope any of you who have classes are glad that Christmas break is here, I know I am! (This chapter was requested by Mici_Angels) ~ Ms. Author

“So, what is your relationship with each other?” The young Russian points between both Yuuri and the older Russian. The young Russian sits alone on a couch while the older Russian and Yuuri sit next to each other on the couch across from him.

The situation itself is confusing. Somehow two Viktors, a younger and older version, and Yuuri manage to be in the same room. The younger version, which they named Vik for convenience, showed up late at night with his long hair. Yuuri had been the one to open his bedroom door to see an extremely confused Vik frantically searching around for a reason that he was in some place new all of a sudden. When Vik saw Yuuri, he yelled out and ran in the other direction. His yell alerted Viktor and they both managed to calm down Vik and talk to him. Vik said that he suddenly woke up in their apartment living room and had no idea where he was. After some talking, everyone accepted that there is no real explanation for this. Vik started asking questions of what his future is like.

“Um, well… you see… uh…” Yuuri becomes somewhat nervous of telling Vik the real answer. _They are boyfriends._ Yuuri does not know how Vik will react. If he will be okay with it or deny it and become angry.

Viktor once told Yuuri that it took a _long_ time for him to come to terms with his sexuality. Yuuri doesn’t want to chance anything.

Viktor wraps a relaxed arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and pulls him close. “We are lovers, of course.” Viktor’s voice holds no sign of worry or concern, it sounds proud. Proud that he and Yuuri are a couple.

Shock flashed on Vik’s face. “What? That can’t be, I’m _straight._ ” Vik looks at them as if expecting them to say it was all just a joke.

Yuuri sighs sympathetically, feeling bad that Vik is still in the closet. “It’s true. We are… a couple. Have been for a long time.” Yuuri leans into Viktor’s hold and stares softly at Vik.

Vik looks shaken and he takes in a loud shaky breath. “I… I don’t know what you are talking about. I would _never_ be with another man.” Vik has both fear and feigned anger in his blue eyes. Fake disgust fills his voice.

Yuuri flinches at those words. Even though he know that Viktor loves him now, being told by Vik that he would _never_ be with a man _hurt._ “Uh… I…” Yuuri bounces his knee up and down to try and calm his nerves and distract him from the thoughts invading his head.

_He doesn’t love you. If he loves you now, he would love you then too._

Yuuri knows the thoughts are just his anxiety and nerves trying to get at him.

Viktor gently places a hand on Yuuri’s bouncing knee and it stops, Viktor’s action breaking him from his train of thought. Viktor looks at Yuuri who stares back at him.

Yuuri waits for Viktor to say something. Viktor looks annoyed and _pissed._ The silently pissed. He is scary when he is mad. “Now Vik, I can disprove _everything_ you just said with a simple action.” Viktor picks up Yuuri’s right-hand with his left and shows both of their rings to Vik. “We’re engaged. I love him and I like having sex with him. You are _not_ straight.” Viktor keeps his face calm while Yuuri blushes madly at Viktor’s comment.

“Wait, you’re… but I’m... “ Vik places his face in his hands and shakes slightly.

“You are gay. Everyone knows it now. No one abandoned you like you worry they will.” Viktor consoles Vik with a sudden softness.

“Vik, it’s fine. I know that you have been hiding it from everyone. You don’t have to accept it immediately.” Yuuri stands up and walk over to a shaking Vik. He sits down in the empty seat next to him and embraces Vik. Yuuri normally would not hug someone he just met, but this is _Viktor._ Viktor when he was young and insecure about his emotions. The Viktor he wants to comfort.

“Get away from me!” Vik pushes Yuuri away and falls to the floor. His long white hair falls onto his shoulders. Vik stands up and backs away from the couch. “I’m _not_ gay! I will _never_ have a sexual relationship with a _man!_ ”

“Yuuri-” Viktor stands up and moves to check if Yuuri is okay.

“No, it’s fine.” Yuuri looks down at his hands sadly. _Stop being selfish. You are not the one in another time period finding out you are gay._

Silence fills the room as no one moves an inch.

“So, you think that you can’t have sex with a man, huh? I can fix that.” Viktor’s voice is filled with rage and pure hate. The tone is reasonable, considering that his fiance was just told by his past self that he would never love another man. Viktor seems desperate to prove to Yuuri that he is good enough for even Viktor’s past self.

Viktor pulls Yuuri by his hand and begins to kiss him.

Yuuri kisses back instantly, loving the familiar lips on his. Yuuri is pulled flush against Viktor’s chest and they wrap their arms around each other.

Viktor pulls away and turns his head toward Vik.

Yuuri follows his gaze and sees Vik. His face flushed and his fists clenched at his sides. Yuuri hears Viktor ‘hmph’ above him. Yuuri sees a tent forming in Vik’s pants.

“See? If you aren’t gay, then why are you aroused by Yuuri being kissed by your future self? You can join in if you want. I’m sure Yuuri doesn’t mind, and I don’t mind sharing with myself from the past. Yuuri?” Viktor looks down at the man in his arms, asking for approval.

Yuuri tenses in embarrassment and avoids direct eye contact. “Uh… Sure. I won’t mind.” Yuuri clutches his hands in Viktor’s shirt and glances over at Vik. “You can t-try it. If you like it, then you will know for sure.” Yuuri smiles at Vik and leans his head on Viktor’s chest.

Viktor grabs Yuuri’s hips and pulls them onto the couch. Viktor sitting with Yuuri straddling his waist. Viktor grabs a fist full of Yuuri’s brown locks and pulls Yuuri’s head to the side, exposing Yuuri’s sensitive neck. Viktor’s lips touch Yuuri’s neck as he begins to leave a small hickey on Yuuri’s neck.

“Ah! Viktor~!” Yuuri throws his head back and grips the fabric of Viktor’s shirt tightly. Yuuri rolls his hips against Viktor’s crotch. Yuuri knows he should be against the thought of a threesome, but it is Viktor. No matter what time Viktor is from, no matter his age, Yuuri will always feel comfortable around him. “Yes! Gah! Harder!” Yuuri cries out into the air, desperate for touch.

Yuuri feels a second pair of hands on his sides.

Yuuri’s eyes fly open and he turns his head violently, pulling his hair out of Viktor’s grasp. “What are- Oh.” Yuuri sees Vik with his hands barely on Yuuri’s sides. Vik’s face seems to be covered in nervousness.

Vik pulls his hands away instantly. “I’m s-sorry, I just-”

“Ke-ep gah- going!” Yuuri reassures Vik and reaches a single hand out for Vik. Yuuri’s head moves toward Viktor, still allowing Viktor to assault his neck.

Vik makes no noise and puts his hand in the one offered to him. He takes a step forward and puts his lips on the side of Yuuri’s neck opposite of Viktor.

Yuuri shudders and grinds harder on the hardness in Viktor’s pants. “Ah~ Vik! Viktor!” Yuuri holds Vik’s hand while his other holds onto Viktor. Vik’s mouth suddenly sucks hard on Yuuri’s neck. “Gah!” Yuuri feels something hard touch his lower back. _Vik’s hard on._

Viktor stops kissing Yuuri’s neck once a dark red hickey is well formed. “Vik.”

Vik stops and looks at Viktor nervously.

“Do you want to have sex with him? Do you want him to give you a blowjob?” Viktor speaks to Vik, his mouth close to Yuuri’s ears, red from the heat of the kisses.

“I would like to have sex with him.” Vik looks down at Yuuri’s body and bites his lip. “Only if he wants.”

Yuuri groans out loud. “Yes! I want it!” Yuuri grips Vik’s hand and guides it to his ass.

“Um…” Vik does not remove his hand from Yuuri’s ass as Yuuri’s hand leaves his.

“Don’t worry. He is really shy normally. But once he gets into it, he is _amazing._ ” Viktor whispers more into Yuuri’s ear than to Vik.

“Ah…” Yuuri moans at the praise and fastly grinds his erection against Viktor’s. Yuuri pulls off his shirt and reaches for the edge of Viktor’s, more than ready to get to the good part.

Viktor laughs and stands Yuuri up and stands up as well. “Vik, take off your clothes and we can fuck him. He is probably still loose.” Viktor takes off his shirt while Yuuri removes the rest of his own clothing.

“Loose?” Vik pulls off his shirt and tosses it to the ground. He fumbles with the button of his pants.

“We were having sex before you showed up.” Viktor barely acknowledges the indecency in what he just said.

“Yes. We were interrupted when we heard you in the kitchen.” Yuuri takes off his final article of clothing and turns around to see two completely naked Viktors. The older Viktor is muscular while the younger Viktor is well-toned but more feminine in appearance.

“R-Really?” Vik shifts uncomfortably from the ache in his lower regions.

“Yes. Yuuri, come here.” Viktor uses a finger to motion Yuuri closer.

Yuuri rushes to Viktor and places his hands on Viktor’s chest. Two hands grab his ass and lift him up. “Please! Viktor! Vik! Take me!” Yuuri knows the position that he is in and wants Viktor to enter him already.

“We will. We just need lube first.”

“No! I’m still wet from earlier. I’ll be fine.” Yuuri doesn’t want another moment to be wasted.

“How could I say no?” Viktor pulls apart Yuuri’s cheeks and pushes in slowly. “Watch this Vik, Yuuri loves being fucked by a cock in his ass.” Viktor stares at Vik and bites Yuuri’s ear lobe.

“Ah! Yes! Nah! AGH! MORE!” Yuuri cannot move his hips properly as Viktor’ large member enters him completely. Yuuri feels no stretch since he has been prepared for a while. Yuuri arches his back when he feels Viktor bottom out. “Ngh! Ah! Gah!”

Yuuri hugs Viktor closely and tries to bounce himself up and down with his knees being held up by Viktor’s arms.

“Vik, finger him.” Viktor does not move and keeps Yuuri still.

Yuuri whines at the teasing pleasure of Viktor’s cock sitting still inside of him.

Vik joins Viktor and presses an unsure finger against Yuuri’s already filled entrance. “Are you sure? He seems… _full._ ”

Before Viktor can answer Vik, Yuuri cries out. “Yes! Finger me!” Yuuri wants to bounce on Viktor’s cock. To feel pleasure. And if the only way he can be pleasured is to be fingered while a cock is in his ass, then so be it.

Vik presses his finger in slowly. “Damn, he is tight.” Yuuri’s walls clench tightly around Vik’s digit.

“Ngh! Vik!” Yuuri’s body begins to sweat as the finger in his ass curls _hard._ “No-AHH!” Another finger enters Yuuri and begins to move with the first. “Vik! Viktor~! Viktor! Kiss me!” Yuuri pulls Viktor into a heated kiss to distract him from the pain in his ass. Yuuri struggles to keep himself relaxed while his ass is stretched and opened wider by Vik’s fingers.

“Vik, he is ready.” Viktor instructs Vik while still kissing Yuuri. “Enter him.”

Vik grabs onto Yuuri’s hips and joins his cock inside of Yuuri with Viktor’s.

Yuuri’s entire body convulses. “AAAAAH! NO! HURTS!” Tears stream down Yuuri’s face, staining his cheeks. “DON’T MOVE! DON’T MOVE!” Yuuri can hardly take the pain. If Vik or Viktor were to move, he would be torn apart.

“Shh, it’s okay, breathe.” Viktor squeezes Yuuri’s thigh with his hand, trying to comfort the Japanese man. “You’re doing so well. Isn’t that right, Vik?”

Yuuri can feel Vik shudder against him. The young man clearly being engulfed in pleasure. “Yes, so well.”

Yuuri cries out and sobs into Viktor’s shoulder, Vik’s head on one side of his neck and Viktor’s on the other. “Viktor! I-I don’t th-think I can t-take thi-is!” Yuuri digs his fingers into Viktor’s back.

“No, it is okay. It always hurts at first. You said the same thing when we had sex for the first time.” Viktor cooes into Yuuri’s ear. “Vik, rub his lower back for him, it will help.” Since Viktor’s hands are occupied, he cannot comfort Yuuri himself. He has to have Vik do it for him. “Praise him. Tell him how _good_ he is doing.” Viktor licks Yuuri’s ear lobe and cringes when he hears another sob in his shoulder.

Vik obeys the order and brings his hands to Yuuri’s lower back, using his thumbs to massage circles. “You are doing _so good._ Taking us so well. I know that it hurts, but it will stop soon enough.” Vik licks the back of Yuuri’s neck and nibbles lightly.

“Ngh! V-Vik! Vikto-or!”  Yuuri feels the pain begin to numb, a slow pleasure taking its place. “Try to m-move!” Yuuri is not sure if his body is ready for it but he wants to make both Viktors feel good. Even if it means that he will be uncomfortable.

Viktor’s hands lift Yuuri up, their cocks sliding out half way.

“Ah! AH! AH! Ngh! Y-Yes!” Yuuri does not feel the same pain from before. He feels uncomfortable but it only makes the pleasure feel even better.

Viktor slams Yuuri down.

“AGH! ACK! MORE!” Yuuri throws his head back as breath is knocked out of his lungs. Vik’s hands remain on Yuuri’s hips. “Viktor! Ah! Viktor! V-VIK!”

“Ngh! Ah… Yuuri!” Vik pants and moans behind Yuuri. The tightness of Yuuri’s walls is overwhelming.

“Shit, you’re so tight! I’m already close.” Viktor nuzzles his face into Yuuri’s shoulder and breathes heavily.

“Me t-too.” Vik grips his hands tighter and thrusts in and out of Yuuri at a fast pace.

Yuuri feels the heads of their cocks constantly pounding into his prostate, forcing him to his climax. “Yes! C-Come in m-me!” Yuuri arches his back every time that his prostate is hit. “AAAH!” Yuuri’s eyes roll back and he comes around Vik and Viktor’s cocks.

“FUCK!” Yuuri cannot tell which Viktor yelled out the word. A thick liquid fills his ass further.

“Uh…” Yuuri slumps against Viktor and pants heavily. Yuuri closes his eyes.

Viktor and Vik pull out of Yuuri, their cum dripping from his entrance. Viktor switches Yuuri’s position so that Viktor can hold him bridal style. Viktor walks to their bedroom, Vik following.

Yuuri wraps a tired arm round Viktor. Yuuri looks behind Viktor’s shoulder and sees Vik, who smiles widely at Yuuri when they lock eyes. Yuuri sleepily smiles back.

Viktor places Yuuri onto the center of their bed and climbs in on Yuuri’s right.

Yuuri motions for a confused Vik to join them. Vik clambers onto the bed, creaking noises fill the room.

Once Vik is next to Yuuri, he pecks Vik’s lips and turns to give Viktor the same treatment.

“Good night Vik, Viktor.”

“Good night my love.” Viktor and Vik both kiss Yuuri’s cheeks and cuddle his sides.

Yuuri laughs at the parallels in their behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	18. Yuuri & Viktor: BDSM/Punishment Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri decides to tease Viktor while they are out on a date and Viktor punishes him for it. (Warning: Possessive and aggressive Viktor.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my friend, who writes stories on Wattpad, found out a bunch of the countries that her readers are from and I got curious myself. If you could, could you guys just comment what country you are from so that I have an idea of how many different countries you guys are from? (You don't have to though, I'm not pressuring.) (This chapter was requested by Ginger) ~ Ms. Author

“And what would you two like to have this evening?” The well-dressed waiter approaches Yuuri and Viktor’s table.

“I’ll have the steak. What about you, _Yuuri?_ ” Viktor orders his meal and smiles at the waiter. He hands his menu to the waiter.

No one around them would suspect that Yuuri had his foot touching Viktor’s crotch the whole time, teasing him while acting oblivious.

Yuuri leans in his cheek on his hand and stares seductively at the waiter. “Hmm… I’ll have the steak as well.” Yuuri folds his menu and hands it to the waiter, making sure to brush his hand against the waiter’s. Yuuri allows their hands to linger for a moment before pulling away.

“Okay, I’ll be back with your meals in a few minutes.” The waiter walks off with an obvious blush on his face.

“Yuuri, what are you doing?” Viktor stares at Yuuri, trying not to make any movements or noise that may lead others to be suspicious of what is happening under the table cloth.

“I have no idea what you mean. I’m just enjoying a date with my fiance.”  Yuuri moves his foot back to the ground and places his hand softly over Viktor’s. Yuuri smiles brightly, his eyes squinting. Yuuri knows exactly what he is doing. He is purposefully flirting with anyone he can and teasing Viktor. And he knows exactly what Viktor is going to do about it.

Viktor leans forward until his face is just inches from Yuuri’s. "You are going to be in so much _trouble_ when we get home.”

Yuuri leans in closer, touching his nose to Viktor’s. Yuuri looks into Viktor’s eyes. “I look forward to it.” Yuuri sits back down and waits for the waiter. Yuuri is now hungry in more ways than one.

 

Yuuri holds Viktor’s hand as they walk up the steps of their shared house.

Viktor unlocks the door and walks in with Yuuri.

Yuuri almost completely forgot about Viktor being mad. Yuuri slips off his shoes and moves to hang up his jacket and scarf. “That was fun! We should go on dates more ofte-” Yuuri’s wrists are grabbed and he is pushed roughly up against the wall, his face is uncomfortably squished against it. Yuuri’s jacket and scarf fall onto the ground with a soft thud. “Vikt-”

“What were you doing?” Viktor presses his body close to Yuuri’s back. “You were _flirting_ with the _waiter._ ” Viktor’s is filled with jealous rage.

“Viktor, I’m-”

“In front of _me,_ your _fiance._ ” Viktor pushes Yuuri harder into the wall and holds Yuuri’s wrists up above his head.

Yuuri’s knees grow weak at the hint of arousal in Viktor’s russian accent. Yuuri loves teasing Viktor. It makes Viktor become rough, which Yuuri likes. Viktor is never rough during sex, which can be great, except that Yuuri likes it rough once in awhile and the only way to get that is to get Viktor jealous.

“Viktor. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Yuuri turns his head to the side, pressing his cheek to the wall, and looks at Viktor. Yuuri shivers at Viktor’s face, one of pure dominance.

“Like hell you didn’t! Now, you have to get punished for doing that knowingly.” Viktor hovers his face near Yuuri’s. He presses his nose against Yuuri’s cheek, inhaling his scent. “I’m going to make you scream my name. You will never think of anyone else without remembering what I am about to do to you.” Viktor takes Yuuri’s wrists and uses his hold to guide Yuuri into their bedroom.

“Viktor, I’m sorry! Really! I would never had flirted with him, you know that.” Yuuri falsely pleads. Yuuri knows that denying that he flirted will make Viktor even madder. He meant to flirt with the waiter and Viktor damn well knows it.

“That’s the problem.” Viktor tosses Yuuri onto the mattress, face first. Viktor climbs onto Yuuri and straddles his ass. “I know you _would_ flirt with him. And _that_ makes me mad with you.” Viktor begins sliding the bottom of Yuuri’s shirt upwards.

Yuuri struggles weakly below Viktor. Yuuri props himself up on his elbows which only allows Viktor to slide off the shirt completely. “Viktor! I’m sorry, I won’t do it again!” Yuuri’s voice is playful with a fake resistance in it. Yuuri is always a little scared when Viktor is rough. Being the masochist he is, the fear only turns Yuuri on more.

“That is what you said last time. This time I will not be as gentle.” Viktor peels off his own shirt that clung to his body.

Yuuri’s breath hitches. _Gentle?_ He thinks last time will be gentle compared to this one? Last time was _rough,_ extremely rough. His ass stung and hurt for days after it. If last time was gentle, Yuuri is excited to see the result of this time. “V-Viktor. Don’t be gentle, _punish_ me.” Yuuri pants as Viktor’s hands run up and down his back, tracing his sensitive spine.

“Oh, I will.” Viktor lifts his body up on his knees so that he can remove Yuuri’s pants and underwear.

Yuuri gasps. “Viktor! Don’t do that!” Yuuri tries to pull himself from under Viktor’s hold, managing to get his legs half out from under him before Viktor sat down on Yuuri’s knees to keep him from escaping.

“Yuuri, you know that you should just take the punishment. The only way I will stop is if you say one of the safewords.” Viktor leans forward and roughly grabs Yuuri’s ass cheeks in each of his hands and squeezes hard.

“Agh!” Yuuri’s hands claw at the sheets in pain. Yuuri keens and arches his back when Viktor brings one of his hands down to slap his cheek. “Ow!” Viktor slaps again with no restraint. “Ah!” Yuuri bites the sheets in preparation of the next hit.

Viktor slaps Yuuri’s cheek with extreme force, causing Yuuri to scream out in pain into the mattress. “Don’t try to silence your screams, I want to hear you begin to regret it.” Viktor’s sadistic tendencies shine through his words.

Yuuri releases a lewd moan when Viktor touches his ass, rubbing out the sting. “Viktor!”

“Count.”

Viktor swings his open hand back and slams it down on Yuuri’s already red ass.

“GAH! NO! UGH! H-hurts…” Yuuri catches his breath that was knocked out of him by the impact. Yuuri cries into the sheets as he tries to breathe through the pain. “One.”

“Good.” Viktor sneers and brings down his hand again, even harder than the last.

“AAAH!” Yuuri begins to sob in pain. He is terribly aroused by this and he needs to be relieved. “No more! Viktor! I-I-I’m sorry! I’m s-so sorry!” The pain in Yuuri’s ass is nearly unbearable. It feels as if his ass was just stabbed with a million small needles.

Viktor leans forward and uses the tie from his clothing to begin tying Yuuri’s wrists behind his back. “Did you like it?” Viktor licks Yuuri’s ear quickly.

“Wh-What?” Yuuri’s mind is incapable of thinking of what Viktor means. The spanking? Is that it?

“Acting like a whore. Did you like it?” Viktor finishes tying Yuuri’s wrists together and resumes his position.

“NO! NO MORE! PLEASE!” Yuuri no longer wants to be spanked. He doesn’t know if he can take the pain.

“I said. Did. You. Like. It?” Each word becomes a sentence. Viktor presses his hands onto Yuuri’s dark red cheeks.

“OW! Yes! I-I liked it!” Yuuri opts to tell the truth considering that Viktor would only punish him worse had he lied. “Ahn! I l-liked being a wh-whore!”

“And _why_ did you do it?” Viktor squeezes down hard on Yuuri’s ass.

“AH! I w-wanted you to b-be jea-LOUS!” Yuuri thrashes below Viktor. Viktor’s administrations on his ass both hurt and feel good to Yuuri who cannot tell the difference.

“Oh? You wanted me to be jealous? Well, it worked!” Viktor smacks Yuuri’s ass again.

“AHAAA! NO MORE! I’m s-s-sorry!” Yuuri breaks into violent sobs and tries to pull his hands from the bonds. He is extremely close to using the safeword ‘yellow’. ‘Yellow’ is to tell Viktor to slow down or take it back a little. ‘Red’ is to make Viktor stop completely. Yuuri has only ever used a safeword once.

“Tell me, would it hurt if I were to shove my cock into you without any other prep than lube? Being completely unstretched?” Viktor traces his index finger up Yuuri’s spine, dragging his nail lightly.

Yuuri’s eyes widen and he stops crying. Unprepared? With only _lube?_ Viktor has never tried something that… _extreme._ He has always at least prepped Yuuri with two fingers. Yuuri shudders at the idea of nothing but lube. “Y-Yes… It would hurt… A lot.” Yuuri turns to look at Viktor. Viktor has a sadistic grin on his face.

“Good. You need to learn _never_ to flirt with anyone else _ever_ again. You should only ever think of _me_ in that way.” Viktor swings his leg off of Yuuri’s knees and repositions Yuuri.

“VIKTOR! DON’T!” Yuuri’s legs are forcibly bent under him so that his ass is in the air and his face and chest are pressing against the bed.

Viktor gets off of the bed and opens the drawer of the nightstand. “You should have thought of this _before_ making me jealous.” Viktor takes out a bottle of lube and climbs onto the bed.

“Viktor! I’m _so_ sorry! I won’t try to make you jealous of someone _ever_ again!” Yuuri cries out and tries to get away. Yuuri is scared, no, _terrified_ of how much it is going to hurt. The click of the bottle reaches Yuuri’s ears.

Viktor positions himself behind Yuuri and places his lubed cock against Yuuri’s entrance. “I know you won’t.” Viktor pushes in forcefully. In one swift thrust, he's completely inside of Yuuri.

“AAAAAH! GAH! NO! AHA!” Yuuri desperately tries to get away from the pain. It doesn’t feel like a tearing sensation, it feels like a hot burn. “TAKE IT OUT! I-IT HU-URTS!” Yuuri twists and writhes in agony.

“Really? Okay then.” Viktor’s voice is filled with no acknowledgment of the pain he is causing Yuuri.

Yuuri gasps out in relief as Viktor begins pulling out slowly. Tears stream down his face. Yuuri looks back at Viktor when he stops pulling out. A sob escapes his lips when Viktor remains still. Panting, Yuuri clenches his eyes shut to stop tears from escaping his eyes.

A wicked smile covers Viktor’s face as he thrusts back into Yuuri’s tight hole.

“AAAH! IT-! NAH! UGH!” Yuuri cries out, the pain becoming too much for him to bear. Viktor pistons himself in and out of Yuuri. He continuously hits Yuuri’s prostate but that does nothing to stop the agonizing pain. Yuuri’s body jerks forward in time with Viktor’s thrusts.

Viktor grunts and moans loudly at how tight Yuuri’s unprepared entrance is. “Yuuri…”

“Y-YELLOW! YELLOW! STOP!” Yuuri arches his back in pain. His face is red with tears staining his cheeks.

Viktor instantly stops his hips, his member completely inside Yuuri. “Yuuri?” Viktor snaps out of his sadistic state of mind and instantly begins to worry about the state of the man below him. After a moment with no answer from Yuuri other than sobs and shaking, Viktor touches Yuuri’s shoulder comfortingly. “Y-Yuuri? Are you okay?” Viktor moves his other hand to massage Yuuri’s lower back.

Yuuri’s eyes are wide with tears and his mouth hangs open. “Hah! It- uh…” Yuuri closes his eyes and clenches his teeth, a few unshed tears running down his already wet cheeks.

“Yuuri! Answer me!” Viktor becomes desperate to hear Yuuri. He knows that he has gone too far. “Fuck it, I’m pulling out.” Viktor grabs Yuuri’s hips to pull out.

“NO! Don’t pull out!” Yuuri pushes his hips against Viktor to stop him from moving. The pain of Viktor moving so soon is not worth it. “It just hurts.” Yuuri is lying. It doesn’t just hurt, it is uncomfortable and agonizing.

“Yuuri, are you sure?” Viktor has obvious worry in his voice. His voice shakes slightly. He likes causing Yuuri pain but only when Yuuri likes it too.

“Mhm. A-Am I b-bleeding?” Yuuri wants to know if his hole looks how it feels. Small tears escape his eyes. The pain begins to ebb away but it still hurts. If Viktor stays still long enough, it may go away enough for Yuuri and Viktor to finish having sex.

“Yuuri, I-”

“J-Just tell me!” Yuuri’s chest heaves up and down.

“Ah- Y-Yes. A little though, not too much.” Viktor reaches over to the tie and unties it from around Yuuri’s wrists which are raw and red. “I’m sorry.”

Yuuri’s hands fly to his ass and lower back. A whimper escapes Yuuri’s trembling lips. “Ow… It’s only s-sore.” Yuuri hisses and sighs as the pain begins to dull significantly.

“Yuuri, if you don’t want to continue, I can stop now.” Viktor cannot tell if Yuuri is telling the truth or lying to him and he does not want to risk pushing Yuuri too far.

“No… I’m almost fine. You can t-try to m-move. S-Slowly.” Yuuri makes eye contact with Viktor and braces himself for the pain.

Viktor pulls out.

“Ah!”

Viktor slowly pushes into Yuuri’s prostate.

“Y-Yes!” Yuuri feels nearly no pain, much to his surprise. “More!”

Viktor moans when Yuuri’s walls clench down on his cock. “Yuuri!” He thrusts in and out of Yuuri faster when he hears Yuuri’s pleasured moans.

“V-Viktor! Make me- NGH AH!” Yuuri pushes his upper body up with his arms. His groin burns in pleasure. Yuuri feels the rising feeling of his climax approaching.

“Yuuri!” Viktor does not slow his thrusts. He moves faster and faster into Yuuri. His own release draws closer.

“Viktor! Touch me!” Yuuri grips the sheets in pleasure.

Viktor snakes his right hand around Yuuri and wraps it around Yuuri’s cock.

“Ah!” A high-pitch moan leaves Yuuri’s lips. “M-More! V-Viktor! I’m-” Yuuri draws in a breath and convulses. His entrance clenches down on Viktor. Ropes of cum pour out of his cock. “AH!” Yuuri feels Viktor still but pays no attention to it, his own orgasm still occurring.

“YUURI!” Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri and comes inside of Yuuri.  

“Hah!” Yuuri feels his sore walls be filled to the brim with Viktor’s semen. Yuuri loves how touchy Viktor gets when he comes. Viktor may be extremely gentle or rough but no matter how they have sex, he is always passionate.

Viktor holds Yuuri close until both of their orgasms finish.

Viktor pulls out of Yuuri.

Yuuri slumps onto the bed and tries to catch his breath. “Viktor.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor lays down next to Yuuri and spoons him. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay now.” Yuuri curls up to allow Viktor a more comfortable position.

“I’m sorry, I went too far.”

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have teased you earlier.” Yuuri turns his head to glance at Viktor behind him. Viktor kisses Yuuri’s lips lovingly.

“I love you.” Viktor speaks into the kiss.

“I love you too.” Yuuri answers back and turns his whole body to curl up against Viktor’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	19. Yuuri & Viktor: Christmas/Birthday Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Viktor's birthday and Yuuri has a special way to celebrate. (P.S. They don't celebrate Christmas until January in Russia.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, 30k hits! I am shocked! I made this one sweet but short due to the adorable thought of Yuuri solely pleasuring Viktor. Any feedback is appreciated. I hope you all enjoy! Merry Christmas/Holidays/Whatever you celebrate! ~ Ms. Author

Viktor sits on the couch with his eyes closed per Yuuri’s request. He hears the door swing open and soft footsteps. An excited smile covers Viktor’s face. He has been really excited to finally have a significant other to celebrate his birthday with. He has always had people give him a small gift and say ‘happy birthday’. No one had ever done anything elaborate to surprise him.

“Okay, now o-open.” Yuuri instructs Viktor.

Viktor’s eyes fly open to see Yuuri with a cake in his hands and multiple presents on the table behind him.

“Happy Birthday!” Yuuri smiles at Viktor brightly.

Viktor stares in shock. “Y-Yuuri, I…” Viktor starts to tear up. A sob escapes Viktor and he doubles over.

“Uh, Viktor?” Yuuri’s eyes soften when he sees Viktor crying. “Are you okay?” Yuuri turns around to place the cake on the coffee table. He turns around and carefully approaches Viktor’s sobbing form.

Viktor looks up at Yuuri and nods vigorously. “Th-Thank you!” Viktor jumps from the couch and tackles Yuuri in a hug. He cries tears of happiness as Yuuri just lays there awkwardly patting Viktor’s back.

“Yeah, I don’t see why you are so emotional though.” Yuuri chuckles nervously.

Viktor pushes himself off of Yuuri. “No one has ever done something like this for me before. I just got a little too happy.” Viktor wipes his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Oh…” Yuuri stops for a moment before kissing Viktor’s forehead. “Well, let’s enjoy it. I want to eat the cake.” Yuuri stands up, pulling Viktor with him.

 

“Yuuri, we should head to bed, it’s getting late.” Viktor sits up from the couch and starts cleaning up the mess they made.

“W-Wait… I have one more present for you.” Yuuri leans up and grasps Viktor’s forearm. Yuuri makes eye contact and blushes brightly.

Viktor’s face brightens as a childish excitement fills him. “Okay.” He sits back down on the couch. Viktor’s eyes follow Yuuri’s form as he stands up and walks out of the living room.

The muffled ruffling of clothing is heard coming from another room.

“Um… Could you close your eyes and sit back, hands at your sides?” Yuuri calls out to Viktor with obvious nervousness in his voice.

Viktor makes a noise of curiosity and closes his eyes, placing his hands on the couch beside him. “Okay, my eyes are closed.”

The door opens again and the sound of bare feet against the hardwood floor fills Viktor’s ears.

“Don’t m-move your hands, okay?”

“Okay.” Viktor keeps his eyes completely closed. He considers taking a peek but decides against it. He knows how much Yuuri enjoys being able to truly surprise Viktor. And the face that Yuuri makes is something Viktor wants to see.

Viktor hears a shift of the cushions and Yuuri sits on his lap. Viktor raises an eyebrow and does not move a muscle as Yuuri settles himself on Viktor.

Viktor hears Yuuri take in a deep shaky breath. Viktor’s hands are grabbed by Yuuri’s and Yuuri places them on his hips.

Viktor jolts when his hands come in contact with skin where there would normally be a shirt. “Yuuri-” Viktor’s breath is heated and slowly becomes labored.

“Open.” A slightly shaky hand touches Viktor’s cheek.

Viktor’s eyes fly open to see Yuuri naked. With red ribbon adorning his body. “Wow.” Viktor mutters under his breath, his face covered in pure shock. Blood begins to flow to Viktor’s nether regions. Viktor does not move his hands and nearly drools at how the ribbon clings to Yuuri’s body.

“So… What do you think?” Yuuri smiles shyly and glances down at the tent forming in Viktor’s pants.

Viktor squeezes his hands gently, causing Yuuri to squeak. “I _love_ it.” Viktor leans up and captures Yuuri’s mouth in a kiss.

“Ah… Viktor.” Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor’s neck and tilts his head down to easily kiss Viktor.

Viktor closes his eyes and slowly drifts his hand down to Yuuri’s naked cock. His fingers wrap around the erect organ.

“Ngh!” Yuuri throws his head back, breaking the kiss.

Viktor begins to pump Yuuri’s cock. His head rushes with want and need for Yuuri. “Yuuri, I don’t think you could ever get me a better present than this.” Viktor leans into Yuuri’s neck and bites Yuuri’s collar bone.

“Gah! Hah!” Yuuri thrusts into Viktor’s tightly wrapped hand and grips Viktor’s hair in his hands.

Viktor moans into Yuuri’s pulse when Yuuri’s hands pull his hair particularly hard. “Yuuri.” Viktor’s mind focuses purely on Yuuri’s moans and small gasps above him.  Viktor loves how loud Yuuri is during sex. He always does certain things that he knows Yuuri will react loudly to.

“Viktor! S-Stop!” Yuuri pulls Viktor’s head away. “I wanted to pleasure _you_ today. It is your birthday after all.”

Viktor whimpers in discontent. “But I-”

Yuuri’s face becomes irritated at Viktor’s stubbornness. “No. I am going to make you feel good. You are not to do _any_ work today.” Yuuri gets off of Viktor’s lap and stands in front of him.

“ _Please._ Yuuri, I want to touch you.” Viktor pouts and looks at Yuuri with puppy dog eyes.

“I guess you don’t want a b-blowjob then?” Yuuri tries to keep a straight face but stutters at the naughty word.

Viktor’s breath hitches. _A blowjob?_ Every time that Viktor had ever asked Yuuri for a blowjob, he had sternly denied it. “A blowjob?” Viktor stares in awe at Yuuri. The shy and nervous Yuuri turns into a fucking sex _god_ when he gets into it.

“Yes,” Yuuri kneels in front of Viktor, “And if try to touch me to pleasure me, I will stop.” Yuuri snakes his hands between Viktor’s thighs. He pulls them apart and moves his body to sit in between them.

“O-Okay.” Viktor struggles to keep his hands on his legs and not grip Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri uses his small hands to unzip Viktor’s pants. He opens them and pulls out Viktor’s semi-hard cock.

“Ngh, Yuuri.” Viktor’s legs begin to shake in anticipation.

“I’m not sure what to do. I-If I do something _wrong,_ tell m-me, okay?” Yuuri moves his small pink lips toward the head of Viktor’s cock. His tongue pokes out cautiously and licks the tip.

Viktor jolts forward and his hands fly into Yuuri’s thick hair. “Gah!” Viktor’s eyes clench shut and his mouth hangs open in a silent scream. Half of Viktor’s cock is slowly enveloped by a wet warmth. “YUURI!” Viktor whips his head to look down a Yuuri.

Yuuri’s face is covered in a blush and one of his teary eyes is closed. “Guh. Mmmph.” Yuuri hums around Viktor’s cock while beginning to bob his head up and down slowly.

“Yes! Yuuri! Y-You’re s-so go-od~” Viktor’s hand help Yuuri in lifting his head up and down. He makes a conscious effort to keep his hands from ramming Yuuri’s head down and forcing a deep-throat.

Yuuri pushes his head down further, most of Viktor’s member is now in his mouth and the back of his tongue.

“AHN!” Viktor releases a high-pitched moan.

Viktor’s eyes tear in pleasure. Beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead.

Yuuri abruptly rams his head down and takes Viktor into his relaxed throat. Both of Yuuri’s eyes are closed due to the slight discomfort of the cock in his throat.

Viktor thrusts his hips forward and cries out at the extreme pleasure. The sensation of Yuuri softly swallowing his excess spit around Viktor and the knowledge that Yuuri must have done tons of research to learn this pushes him closer to climax. “Oh, Y-Yuur- Yuuri!” Viktor grips Yuuri’s hair tightly, pulling and twisting it occasionally. “Yuuir, I-I’m going to c-come!” Viktor thrusts his hips upward into Yuuri’s tight mouth, Yuuri’s throat instinctively convulsing against him. Viktor has no idea how Yuuri has managed to avoid gagging but could not care less.

“Mph!” Yuuri grips Viktor’s thighs tightly. Viktor’s cum fills his mouth in spurts.

“Aaaaah…” Viktor cries out and forcibly holds down Yuuri’s head. His orgasm is intense and take longer than normal for it to end. Yuuri swallowing the cum while Viktor was still coming didn’t help. Viktor opens his eyes to look at Yuuri, wanting to see Yuuri’s face while he swallows cum for the first time.

Yuuri’s eyes are wide with tears. His throat visibly swallows down the still pouring cum, not wanting it to escape and fall on the floor. Yuuri’s face is bright red with a hint of pleasure dusting his features.

Once the stream of cum stops, Viktor lifts Yuuri’s head.

“Wow, where did you learn that?” Viktor pants and closes his eyes in content.

Yuuri coughs a few times and wipes the drool from his chin. “I-I…” Yuuri coughs again and whimpers, clutching his throat in both hands.

“Yuuri?” Viktor looks at Yuuri worriedly. “Are you okay?” Viktor caresses Yuuri’s cheek.

“Y-Yeah.” Yuuri’s voice is hoarse. “My throat…”

Yuuri’s throat is sore.

“Your throat is sore. That is normal, considering how big I am and that you deep-throated me.” Viktor motions Yuuri to sit on his lap.

Yuuri sits on Viktor’s lap, the ribbon starting to loosen. Viktor’s hands lay on Yuuri’s thighs. “Viktor…” Yuuri’s voice is barely a whisper.

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything, I just want to take care of you.” Viktor kisses the shell of Yuuri’s ear. “Go lay down in our bed while I make you some tea, it will help your throat.”

Yuuri just nods and walks away to their shared bedroom.

Viktor smiles to himself and fixes his pants. He loves taking care of Yuuri and he loves Yuuri’s adventurous attitude in the bedroom.

Viktor loves Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	20. Past!Viktor & Yuri: Virgin!Yuri/Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri seems to be in the past and wants to repay Past!Viktor for helping him out. Past!Viktor has a few ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Almost New Years! I know it took a while to write this particular chapter but here you go! I've also been looking for a beta reader and have no idea how to go about it. If anyone has any idea how to find a beta reader, please tell me. (This chapter was suggested by weirdo and gayformila) ~ Ms. Author

“Where the fuck am I!?” Yuri nearly screams at the long-haired Viktor standing before him.

The place is familiar. The rink back in St. Petersburg that he trained at. But something isn’t right. It looked too… new. Only moments after figuring out where he was, a younger Viktor showed up with his ice skates on. He looked about Yuri’s age. Yuri was able to quickly figure out that he somehow ended up in the middle of the ice rink about eight years ago.

“Who are you!?” Viktor retorts and keeps his distance from Yuri.

“Answer my question first!” Yuri snaps back and keeps standing barely. He is currently on the ice without skates and has no intentions of falling on his ass while walking or crawling over to the wall.

“You’re at an ice rink in St. Petersburg. Now, who are you?” Viktor’s face is covered with shock and confusion.

Yuri is nearly panicking with no real reason. Viktor has no way to know that Yuri is in a completely different year.

Yuri thinks for a moment, wondering whether or not to tell the young Viktor who he is. “I’m Yuri Plisetsky.” Yuri knows nothing of what may happen. Thoughts bombard his mind, blurring his ability to think clearly. He feels exposed, being unable to move easily on the ice.

“Haha, nice try. Yuri is eight right now. Your are my age.” Viktor laughs in disbelief.

Yuri becomes irritated and more scared. He has no idea what to do or say. He has no one there for him. He feels alone among a sea of familiar faces.

“I know. I don’t understand any of this. Viktor, I-” Yuri’s voice catches in his throat. Panic makes his throat tighten. His composure leaves him. “I don’t know why I’m here. I was in the skating rink at home and I blacked out. I woke up and here I was. I’m really starting to panic here.”

Viktor made a noise between understanding and confusion.

“I don’t get it. That isn’t possible.” Viktor steps onto the ice and pushes off to a worried Yuri. “If you are Yuri, tell me something only Yuri would know. Oh, I know. Who was your first crush that you only told me about?” Viktor stops right in front of Yuri who slips on the ice and nearly falls. Viktor reaches his hand out to grab Yuri’s waist to keep him from falling.

“Ah!” Yuri yelps out and grips onto Viktor’s upper arms instinctively. “Thanks.” Yuri gets himself back on his feet but does not release his grip on Viktor’s upper arm.

“Well, Yuri, prove your claim.” Viktor looks straight into Yuri’s eyes. His voice is filled with disbelief in Yuri.

Yuri blushes fiercely for two reasons. His first crush was embarrassing  and Viktor looks beautiful. “Uh… my first crush was…” Yuri bites his bottom lip at how close they are. “Mila. Mila was my first crush. I told you after one of the first competitions Yakov brought me to. I was six.” Yuri regains his composure.

Viktors face floods with fascination. “Wow! You really are Yuri!” Viktor pulls Yuri with him as he skates toward the entrance of the rink. Yuri stumbles and yelps as he nearly falls twice.

 

“So, Yuri, any idea as to why you ended up here?” Viktor mumbles out with a mouth full of food.

Yuri looks down at his food distastefully. They are currently in Viktor’s empty apartment, only Viktor and Yuri. Yuri would be eating the food but Viktor’s cooking skills are hardly as good as they used to be. Or are. Or will be? This is confusing.

“Sadly, no. I don’t know how or why. It’s…” Yuri grimaces in frustration. He is not used to having no control. To being so helpless. “Irritating.”

“Hm, it must be scary, huh?”

Yuri looks up at Viktor, his ego slightly hurt. Yuri doesn’t get scared. He is strong. He doesn’t get scared. “No, hardly. It isn’t scary.”

Viktor swallows all of the food in his mouth and smiles at Yuri. “But what if you never see your friends or family again?”

Those words hit Yuri like a train. His friends? He might never see Otabek again. His family? He may never see his actual grandfather again. “I… It… I’m sure that I’ll find a way back.” No he isn’t. Yuri knows that he may never get back. Yuri knows that he knows nothing.

“Well, until then, you can hang out with me. You will need somewhere to stay and I need company. It gets really lonely.” Viktor seems unfazed by the whole situation.

Yuri gasps at Viktor’s offer. Sure, Viktor is insensitive but he has always been kind, one way or another. “Yeah, thanks.” Yuri’s eyes drop to his lap. “I have no idea how to thank you…” Yuri hates being given charity out of pure pity.

“No problem! I have an idea! You may not like it though.” Viktor leans over the table top and gets close to Yuri’s face.

Yuri tilts his head in confusion. “Sure, whatever you want…” Yuri slowly states, his voice filled with caution.

 

Viktor closes the door to his room and guides Yuri to the center of the floor. Yuri glances around cautiously.

“Okay, take off your clothes!” Viktor muses and stands three feet from Yuri.

“WHAT!?” Yuri jumps back and falls on his ass. He scrambles to stand up and stares incredulously at Viktor. “I am NOT taking off my clothes! I want to repay you, but I am not going to strip for you!” Yuri backs away from Viktor and glances at the door, getting ready to make a break for it.

“Hm….” Viktor’s face fills with a sick amusement. “Please? I’ll be gentle.” Viktor steps up to Yuri and caresses his face.

Yuri blushes furiously. It isn’t as if he had never thought of having sex with Viktor, just not this one. He also never thought it would actually happen. “I-I…” Yuri stutters and makes no move to brush off Viktor’s soft hand.

Damn beautiful. That is all that runs through Yuri’s mind. Viktor’s long, platinum hair brushes against his perfect cheekbones. His blue eyes filled with a sweetness, covering his dominant intentions. Those soft lips look kissa- No, Yuri is not going to whore himself out to Viktor. No matter how beautiful he looks.

“Come on, I know you are from the future, but we are the same age and who knows when an opportunity like this will show up again?” Viktor’s entire face shows childish excitement. How he manages to look innocent yet so hot at the same time leaves Yuri.

“What are your proposing exactly?” Yuri just stares with a blushed expression. He wouldn’t be against doing something depending on how far Viktor wants to go.

“Let me guess, you’re a virgin? ” Viktor brings his fingers to hold Yuri’s chin. His lips ghost over Yuri’s.

Yuri gasps and closes his eyes, waiting for the contact. He has no idea what is possessing him to do this. No idea what is telling him to not run. To not pull away in disgust. Probably hormones.

“I understand why you aren’t quite ready for this. How about we just take off our shirts and… make out? ” Viktor smiles warmly and touches his forehead to Yuri’s. Viktor’s unoccupied hand slithers its way to Yuri’s hip.

Before Yuri can respond, Viktor presses his lips to Yuri’s.

“Ah-” Yuri sputters and tries to push Viktor away. He has no idea what to do about this. He becomes lost in rushed thought.

“Mmm.” Viktor wraps his arms around Yuri softly, pulling him closer. “Yuri…”

“St-” Yuri places his hands on Viktor’s soft shoulders and pushes hard. “Stop! What are you doing!? You’re Viktor Nikiforov! You’re engaged to-” Yuri stops himself from telling Viktor about Yuuri. He has no way to tell how it could affect everything.

“Engaged to who? I don’t care about the future. I want you.” Viktor nearly tackles Yuri to the floor.

“Agh! Get off of me!” Yuri thrashes and tries to kick Viktor off of him.

Viktor growls and grasps Yuri’s flailing wrists tightly. “Shut up!”

Yuri stops moving and gasps. He dares not to make a move.

“Good. Now, I’m going to try to be gentle with you. I don’t usually do this, but I’ll make an exception since you’re a virgin.” Viktor’s free hand brushes against Yuri’s cheek.

“Ah…” Yuri tries to formulate a response. He shouldn’t be doing this, Viktor loves Yuuri, no matter how much he hates the katsudon. He wants to say no but he wants to say yes. “I-I’m not too sure about this…” Yuri blushes madly and looks away from Viktor’s piercing gaze. “It’s wrong.” Yuri feels a jolt of pleasure. The thought of this Viktor topping him. It makes him feel hot and bothered.

“But you didn’t say you don’t want this.” Viktor brushes his nose against Yuri’s cheek possessively. “I don’t like going slow though, it will probably hurt. I’ll make sure to prepare you. If that is what you are worrying about.” Viktor’s hands drifts up Yuri’s side, lifting the edges of his shirt.

Yuri releases a shaky breath. His mind is flooding with emotions. Fear, anxiety, anticipation, and arousal. “I’ve n-never done anything l-like this before.”

“I could tell. I’ll guide you through it.” Viktor sits up abruptly, straddling Yuri’s hips, and bundles his hair in his hands behind his head. He uses a hair tie around his wrist to keep his hair up. He glances down to see Yuri with a flustered expression. “Is it really only taking this much to get you hot and panting?”

“Uh…” Yuri gasps. “D-Don’t mock me.” Yuri knows he will end up bottoming but he doesn’t want to be humiliated for it.

“Oh, you don’t have a humiliation kink?” Viktor leans over Yuri’s small frame. A few strands of Viktor’s hair fall onto Yuri’s face. “That’s a shame.” Viktor tucks Yuri’s hair behind his ear. His lips form a slight pout.  

Yuri would have never guessed that Viktor was like this when he was younger. Viktor looked so innocent with his long hair. Apparently, Viktor is not so innocent.

“Well, I’m going to undress myself, I suggest you follow soon.” Viktor stands up from Yuri completely and begins to untie his pants.

Yuri gawks at Viktor. “Um… Oh, yeah. I guess.” Yuri sits himself up and pulls off his shirt. He starts to unbutton his pants. He warily looks up at Viktor who is already naked, staring down at Yuri. Viktor’s large cock stands erect. It’s going to end up inside Yuri. Something that large. “Please… don’t stare.”

“Really? That is quite unlike you, Yuri. I thought you would have grown up to be as confident as ever. Not shy.” Viktor tuts and turns around reluctantly, his long hair following his motion.

Yuri takes a moment to admire his more feminine figure. How Viktor’s back and torso are much less muscular. His hair reaches his lower back.

Yuri slides off his pants and socks, leaving him only in his underwear. Yuri stands up quietly and approaches Viktor. “Okay... “ Yuri wraps his arms around his torso to cover himself.

Viktor turns around quickly with an excited smile on his face. He glances up and down Yuri’s figure and whistles crudely. Viktor steps forward to get in front of Yuri. “Just to let you know, I’m the dominant.” Viktor grabs Yuri’s face with both hands and kisses Yuri.

The kiss is gentle, softer than the last. Viktor’s skilled tongue brushes against Yuri’s bottom lip, coaxing Yuri to open his mouth. Yuri tenses at the wet appendage and hesitantly opens his lips. Viktor’s tongue immediately enters Yuri’s mouth, methodically moving around.

Yuri timidly wraps his arms around Viktor’s neck, closing his eyes and melting into the kiss. “Viktor.” Yuri moans and shudders.

“Yuri.” Viktor grinds his naked erection against Yuri’s clothed one. The sudden action elicits an audible gasp from Yuri. Viktor snakes his hands into Yuri’s blonde hair and jerks his head back.

“Ow!” Yuri yelps out. His head is uncomfortably positioned backward, his neck straining. “What- AH!” Yuri moans out loudly when Viktor’s lips reach his throat. “Oh God!” Yuri cries out in pleasure when Viktor’s mouth sucks hard on Yuri’s pulse. Yuri’s eyes tear up at the sharp pain from having his hair pulled back and the dull suction on his neck. “N-Not so r-rou-AH! OW!”  Viktor bites down on the juncture of Yuri’s neck. Yuri nearly screams a the sharp pain. “STOP!” Yuri grips Viktor’s ponytail and pulls Viktor away from his neck.

Viktor winces at the action and glares angrily at Yuri.

Yuri pays no attention to Viktor’s glare and brings his hand to cover the bite. He looks at his hand, checking for blood only to see none. “Damn it! That hurt!” Yuri moves to check in the mirror for the mark left. He only manages one step before Viktor grabs his sides and licks a slow line up Yuri’s neck. “Hah…” Yuri lurches forward and gasps.

“I’m sorry.” Viktor’s tone is mocking, teasing Yuri. “Let me… make it up?”

Yuri grimaces at the condescending tone. “I need to make sure the bite isn’t bleeding.” Yuri has true concern on whether the bite may scar. It would be hard to explain, especially with his ice skating costumes.

“It doesn’t matter.” Viktor nibbles on Yuri’s shoulder. His arms pull Yuri flush against his chest. Viktor takes a step back towards the bed.

Yuri moans and allows Viktor to pull him back. Viktor spins them both around and pushes Yuri face first onto the bed. “Oof.” Yuri falls onto the bed and props himself up on his elbows, his feet slightly dangle off the edge of the bed. He flips himself over and lays on his back, staring at Viktor. “Um… Why are you just… standing there?” Yuri mumbles timidly. He is usually more… confident. But he has absolutely no experience in this sort of thing.

“Hm. Just thinking.” Viktor absentmindedly walks over to his nightstand and starts rummaging around.

Yuri can guess what he is going for. He sighs and begins to grip the red silk sheets tightly.

After a moment of awkward silence, Viktor finally turns around with two items in his hands. “Okay, I’ll have to stretch you out first.” Viktor tosses the bottle of lube to Yuri, allowing Yuri to examine the contents. “Then we can get to the good part.” Viktor tosses the condom that is in his other hand to Yuri as well. Viktor climbs up onto the bed and lays on his side, next to Yuri.

Yuri carefully examines the items, slight nervousness bubbling in his chest.

Viktor leans into Yuri’s field of vision and softly grabs Yuri’s hand. “Yuri, I don’t want you to think you have to do this. I know I was very… straight forward. I’m not forcing you. If you want to stop now, tell me.” Viktor kisses the top of Yuri’s hand reassuringly.

Yuri gasps at Viktor’s change in demeanor. It hits Yuri that Viktor is asking for his consent. He stares at Viktor for a moment, considering his options. “No. It’s fine, we can keep… going. Just be careful.” Yuri blushes and tenses when Viktor drops his hand and touches his thigh.

“Good.” Viktor whispers into Yuri’s ear. He swings his leg onto the other side of Yuri. He sits on Yuri’s crotch and grabs the lube from Yuri’s hand.

Viktor lifts his hips and uses a single hand to slide down the waistband of Yuri’s boxers.

Yuri’s breath hitches and he closes his eyes in embarrassment. No one has ever seen his… privates this intimately. Yuri begins to pant heavily in anticipation. Viktor manages to completely slide off Yuri’s boxers and tosses them to the floor. “Mn!” Viktor drags a cold finger from Yuri’s navel to one of his nipples. “C-Cold.”

“That’s the lube. It feels cold.” Viktor wraps a hand around Yuri’s cock.

“AH! Yes!” Yuri’s back arches into the touch. He cries out when Viktor slowly pumps up and down Yuri’s erection, thumbing the slit.

“Damn, I never would have guessed you would so easily be turned on. It’s hot.” Viktor releases his hand for a moment.

Yuri whines loudly and bucks his hips. “Please, more!”

“Hold on.” Viktor climbs off of Yuri and repositions himself. He uses his knee to spread Yuri’s legs apart and kneels in between them.

Yuri jolts at the movement. “Viktor?”

Viktor opens the bottle of lube agains and covers three of his fingers with lube.

“What are you doing?” Yuri wiggles in discomfort and tries to close his legs.

“Open your legs completely for me and take a deep breath.” Viktor strokes Yuri’s inner thigh comfortingly.

Yuri shivers at the gentleness and shakily opens his legs. The second his legs are opened, exposing his entrance to the other young Russian, Viktor pushes in a single digit.

“Ah!” Yuri sharply intakes air and clenches down on Viktor’s long digit. “D-Don’t pu-ush in so sud-denly!” Yuri clutches the sheets and arches his back to ease the uncomfortable feeling in his ass.

“Shh… You can take it, just relax.” Viktor attempts to calm Yuri and leans forward to kiss Yuri’s chest.

“Oh, Viktor!” Yuri grips Viktor’s long hair desperately.

Viktor curls his finger inside of Yuri.

“AH!” Yuri shivers and jerks his hips. “Ngh! Viktor!” Yuri hisses at the discomfort. Viktor peppers Yuri’s chest with small, quick kisses.

“Damn, you’re so tight. ” Viktor licks Yuri’s pert nipple while staring up at Yuri with his blue eyes. He bites Yuri’s chest and uses it as a distraction to slip in another finger.

“OW! VIKTOR!” Yuri thrashes below Viktor and his legs tense in pain. It feels like his entrance is being ripped in half. Tears spring in his eyes, his chest burns from the bite as well. Viktor’s fingers curl to test whether Yuri has gotten used to them. “A-AH! STOP! I-it hu-urts!” A tear spills from Yuri’s eye and his mouth opens to take in shaky, heavy breaths.

Viktor continues his ministrations to Yuri’s chest and carefully pumps his fingers in and out of Yuri, ignoring Yuri’s pleas for him to stop.

“Ah! Daddy!” Yuri instantly stops himself immediately, realizing his mistake. He was thinking of how he had heard Yuuri call Viktor ‘daddy’ a few times during their loud ‘sessions’, and absentmindedly called Viktor it. “Oh God, I am so so-sor-RY!” The fingers inside of Yuri curl viciously.

“Call me that again!” Viktor nearly growls and looks up at Yuri with extreme arousal.

Yuri clenches his teeth to stop himself from screaming when Viktor brushes against his prostate. “Hah!” He is slightly shocked that Viktor wants him to call him ‘daddy’ but can barely give it any thought with the fingers in his ass.

“Call me that again! ” Viktor thrusts his fingers upward, knowing exactly where Yuri’s prostate is.

“D-DADDY!” Yuri screams into the air.

“Fuck, Yuri.” Viktor grinds his erection against Yuri’s inner thigh. He slides in a third finger and continues to hit Yuri’s prostate, hoping to override the pain with pleasure.

“Ow! Daddy! It hurts!” Yuri grips Viktor tighter, burying his face into Viktor’s long, soft hair. “Ah! Yes! Please! F-Fuck me!” Yuri’s entrance hurts but Viktor’s skilled fingers manage to make the pain part of the pleasure, manage to make Yuri want something longer and thicker.

Viktor takes out his fingers, making Yuri whine. Viktor nuzzles his nose on Yuri’s cheek. “Such a good boy. Begging your daddy for more. ” Viktor licks a line up Yuri’s jaw. “Do you want my cock?”

Yuri whines in lost pleasure and bucks his hips. “Y-Yes, Daddy. I w-want your cock.”

Viktor sits up, pulling Yuri’s arms off of him. “Good boy, I’ll give you what you want. “ Viktor looks around for a moment as if searching for something. He makes a small noise and grabs the sheets next to Yuri’s face. He bundles it up a small area and shoves it in front of Yuri’s mouth.

Yuri does not open his mouth and furrows his eyebrows. He doesn’t understand what Viktor is doing.

“You’ll want to bite down on this, it will hurt.” Viktor pushes it to Yuri’s mouth again. Yuri opens his mouth and bites down on the sheet while staring up at Viktor. “Good boy.” Viktor pats Yuri’s cheek in praise.

Yuri hums in appreciation and moves his hips to remind Viktor of his need.

“Don’t worry, I’m getting there.” Viktor reaches for the lube and condom. He rips open the condom package and rolls it on quickly. He opens the lube and applies a generous amount. Viktor positions his member at Yuri’s entrance. “Deep breath.” He grabs Yuri’s hips and pushes in.

“Mph! MM! Guh! MPH!” Yuri’s eyes widen in pain. “MHPH!” He bites down on the fabric hard and thrashes his head, tears streaming down his face. He wants to scream for Viktor to stop, to pull out. But Yuri cannot form the words.

Viktor leans forward and hugs Yuri with one arm, the other holding Yuri’s hips still. “Shh… Calm down. Relax.” Viktor touches his forehead to Yuri’s.

“Mph MPH!” I can’t! “Mph mph!” It hurts! Yuri closes his eyes and sobs loudly. Yuri takes deep breaths, his chest heaving.

They lay still, Yuri’s sounds of discomfort fill the room along with Viktor’s comforting words.

The tearing pain in Yuri’s entrance numbs as time passes. He opens his mouth and pulls the fabric from his mouth. “D-Daddy… I-I think I’m g-good.”

Viktor smiles and kisses Yuri’s forehead. He moves his hips back.

“Ahn!” Yuri’s back arches and his eyes widen.

Viktor’s hips snap forward.

“YES!” Yuri wraps his legs around Viktor’s waist and digs his nails into Viktor’s back.

Viktor repeats the action faster. “Ah! Yuri!” Viktor kisses Yuri passionately, thrusting his hips hard and fast. “So tight!”

“Ngh! Daddy! Please! F-Fa-aster!” Yuri speaks between kisses. His back arches in time with Viktor’s thrusting. The pain is no longer distinguishable from the pleasure. His mind goes blank with pleasure. Yuri’s prostate is hit with every thrust of Viktor’s cock.

“Yes! Yuri!” Viktor moans loudly. He moves his head to the side, attacking Yuri’s neck. He bites down lightly on Yuri’s pulse point.

“Hah! I-I-” Yuri’s walls clench down on Viktor’s cock. His orgasm fast approaching. “Ahn! Da-DADDY!” Yuri’s entire body shake with the force of the orgasm. Viktor stops his thrusting and just holds Yuri close.

“F-FUCK! YURI! S-Such a g-good boy fo-or Daddy!” Viktor sucks on Yuri’s neck, calming Yuri down from his high.

Yuri pants heavily and comes down from the high of his orgasm. His entire body becoming sensitive. “Oh, ah.” Yuri slows his breathing. His body relaxes and he rolls his head back in exhaustion, his eyes closing.

“Yuri.” Viktor calls to Yuri, Yuri opening his tired eyes in acknowledgment. “I haven’t come yet.” Viktor resumes his thrusting.

“NO! V-Viktor! I’m se-ens-it-ive~ S-Slow do-own!” Yuri’s body jerks violently. Tears of pain run down his wet cheeks. The pleasure is so intense that it hurts.

“I’m close… Just bear with it a little longer.” Viktor licks Yuri’s earlobe and nibbles it. His thrusts become sloppy and lose their rhythm.

“Ow! S-Sto-op!” Yuri can hardly form coherent words. “Ugh… ah… ngh.” Yuri bites the knuckle of his thumb to avoid biting his tongue.

“Gah! YURI!” Viktor gives a final thrust before coming inside of Yuri.

Yuri can feel the condom increase in size. Yuri hisses and curls into himself as much as Viktor’s body will allow.

Viktor pulls out of Yuri, gasping slightly. “Damn Yuri. You were so good.” Viktor kisses Yuri’s cheek and lays himself on the bed next to Yuri.

Yuri smiles and turns onto his side, pushing up against Viktor. He pays no attention to the cum on his torso. “Daddy.”

Viktor wraps his arms around Yuri and kisses Yuri’s forehead. His eyes hold a softness to them, one that Yuri had not seen before in Viktor. “Good boy.” Viktor answers back and runs his hand through Yuri’s long hair.

Yuri closes his eyes and drifts off into sleep.

 

Yuri opens his eyes and blinks away his drowsiness. “Huh?” He sits up and looks around. It’s his room in St. Petersburg.

He looks around, confused. “What?” Where is Viktor? “Viktor? VIKTOR!?” Yuri almost jumps out of his bed until the door of his room opens.

Viktor stands in the doorway with Yuuri standing behind him. Both have concerned expressions on their faces. “Yurio, are you okay?”

Yuri takes a moment to process the situation. He’s back. Was it a dream?

Yuri looks under his covers to see cum staining his sheets. “Oh, n-nothing. Just a dream.” Yuri huffs in disappointment.

 

Just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	21. Otabek & Viktor: Blowjob/Deep Throating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Viktor are having 'fun' in a closet during the banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve! I honestly had a bit of fun writing this chapter. And this time, I had a Beta Reader! This was SO much easier thanks to them! (This chapter was requested by hdgirl) ~ Ms. Author

“Ah! Otabek!” Viktor gasps loudly and thrusts into Otabek’s warm mouth.

Otabek holds Viktor’s hips against the wall and moves his head back and forth around Viktor’s cock.

The sounds of the banquet attendees are easily heard in the storage closet they are in. Otabek has Viktor pushed up against a wall. Otabek on his knees.

“Mph.” Otabek slackens his jaw to take in as much of Viktor’s member as possible. Only about five inches of Viktor’s nine-inch cock fits into Otabek’s mouth. Otabek pulls his head back and stares up at Viktor emotionlessly. “You need to be quiet, they might hear you.”

“Well, you shouldn’t d-ah!” Viktor lurches forward when Otabek’s mouth is on him again. “Hah!” Viktor throws his head back and grips Otabek’s hair tightly.

Otabek’s tongue licks the bottom of Viktor’s cock as he moves back and forth. He moves his head backward and lightly sucks the tip.

“Ngh!” Viktor flies his hand to his mouth to muffle his moans. His teeth clench in a desperate attempt to silence himself.

Viktor is a bit of an exhibitionist. Otabek found out last season and they had both agreed to fuck whenever possible. Otabek himself is a bit of a sadist, so the excited fear Viktor feels during these times only turns him on more.

“O-Otabek… wait. I’m a-about to- NGH!” Viktor’s mouth opens in a silent scream from his orgasm. His white hair falls in front of his eyes. Viktor makes no move to brush the hair out of his face. “Fuck…” Viktor glances at the door to see if anyone had heard them.

Otabek swallows around Viktor’s member.

“Ah!” Viktor pulls Otabek’s hair to remove himself from Otabek’s mouth.

Otabek stands up and brushes himself off. “Me too.” Otabek wipes a stray drop of cum from his chin and he licks it off of his finger.

“R-Right.” Viktor gets on his knees and fumbles with the zipper of Otabek’s pants. He drags the pants down slowly to Otabek’s knees and repeats the action with Otabek’s boxers. Viktor comes face to face with Otabek’s large member.

Viktor opens his mouth and pokes his tongue out to lick Otabek’s tip. He swirls his tongue around the head before slowly sliding three inches of Otabek’s cock into his mouth. “Agh…” Viktor wraps his lips around what is in his mouth and sucks lightly.

“Mn!” Otabek’s large hands fly into Viktor’s platinum hair and grips it tightly.

Viktor winces slightly and continues to make his way down Otabek’s member and gags slightly when his cock hits the back of his throat. His eyes tear up as he struggles to hold back his gag reflex. “Gah!”

“Damn, Viktor…” Otabek’s hand strokes Viktor’s hair, encouraging him to take in more.

Viktor takes a deep breath. He opens his throat as if trying to sing a low note and forces himself forward. “Mph! Ngh!” Viktor feels Otabek’s member enter his throat as he deep throats him. Extreme discomfort fills Viktor’s senses and Otabek constantly touches his uvula. Viktor closes both of his eyes and focuses on deep throating Otabek.

“Ah! Fuck…” Otabek thrusts his hips forward sharply, causing Viktor to gag violently. “Oh, s-sorry.” Otabek caresses Viktor’s cheek in apology.

“Mmm.” Viktor hums in understanding. He stays still, not yet sure he will be able to move.

“T-Try gripping your th-thumb in a f-fist. It’ll help.” Otabek instructs Viktor despite not being able to properly form a sentence.

Viktor does not understand the instruction but follows it anyway. He takes both thumbs and fists his hands, squeezing tightly. The discomfort fails to dull even as Viktor remains completely still.

Both of Otabek’s hands suddenly grip Viktor’s hair tightly, keeping Viktor’s head still. Otabek pulls out of Viktor and thrusts back in.

“MPH!” Viktor places his hands, still in fists, on Otabek’s thighs to try and stop him. “Ohagek! Mph!” Viktor does not gag, much to his surprise, but his throat still feels tight, slowly becoming sore.

“K-Keep s-still… I’m clo-se!” Otabek moans lightly and thrusts faster into Viktor’s mouth and throat.

Viktor opens his eyes to look up at Otabek, a few tears falling down his face.

Loud slurping noises fill the room as Otabek continues to thrust harshly into Viktor’s mouth. Viktor makes small whimpers every time Otabek thrusts forward, as it causes him an uncomfortable pain.

Otabek suddenly jerks forward and holds Viktor’s head still. “Ngh! AH!” Otabek cries out and shakes in ecstasy.

A warm, bitter fluid floods Viktor’s mouth, causing his cheeks to puff out slightly. “MPH!” Viktor tries to pull his head back from Otabek’s grasp, only to be held tighter. Otabek’s cum fills his mouth and a few drops slide down Viktor’s chin and throat.

“Hah… hah…” Otabek pants and loosens his hold on Viktor’s hair. ”Damn, you’re good.”

Viktor jerks his head back, pulling Otabek out of his mouth. He readies his mouth to spit out the cum but a large hand covers his mouth. “Mph?” Viktor looks up at Otabek questioningly.

“Swallow it.” Otabek stares blankly at Viktor and does not move his hand an inch.

Viktor’s eyes widen. He has never really been asked to swallow before and he rather dislikes the taste of cum in general. He shakes his head vigorously and grabs Otabek’s forearm with both of his hands.

“Swallow. It.” Otabek forces Viktor’s head up to cause stress on his neck. “Just do it.”

Viktor glares at Otabek and swallows reluctantly. He cringes as the warm liquid slides down his throat. After a few swallows, Otabek removes his hand and offers a hand to help Viktor up.

Viktor coughs and takes the hand. “You know I don’t like to swallow.” Viktor snaps at Otabek, his voice hoarse.

“I know. But you looked sexy while doing it.” Otabek pats Viktor’s hair and kisses his forehead as an apology. “Let’s go, they may start to suspect us if we don’t return soon.” He pulls Viktor’s hand and guides him out of the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	22. JJ & Yuri: Mpreg/Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and JJ haven't had sex in a long time and Yuri is sexually frustrated. (Warning: Mention of mpreg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Guang-Hong Ji, you smol (smexy) bean! Also, 1000 kudos (yay)! Okay, now for the serious stuff. So, I was really... uncomfortable writing this chapter, specifically the mpreg (I decided to try it out). I have nothing against it, but it just makes me feel wierd and I don't think it is exactly my 'cup of tea'. I'm really sorry, but I most likely won't be writing mpreg again. I hope you can all understand. I was wondering if I should go back through the chapters and change the point of view to third person (in my free time of course)? Tell me what you guys think.(This chapter was requested by Marie Leonard.) ~ Ms. Author

“JJ! Stop doing that!” Yuri slaps away JJ’s hand from his slightly rounded abdomen. Yuri pouts and huffs in annoyance.

“Aw, come on, kitten. You look so adorable!” JJ tries to kiss Yuri’s cheek, but Yuri turns his head to avoid it. JJ wraps his large arms around Yuri’s upper chest and pulls him close. “Why are you so grumpy? ”

“You know why, asshole.” Yuri struggles in JJ’s hold and tries to push JJ off. Yuri cannot move around much because of his stomach and the weight of it.

JJ leans down to whisper into Yuri’s ear. “Is it the pregnancy hormones?”

Yuri growls and turns his head in the other direction, embarrassed and mad. He knows it probably is the hormones, but he isn’t going to admit it. “Shut up.”

“It is, isn’t it?” JJ kisses Yuri’s cheek and nuzzles his neck.

Yuri doesn’t respond and just stare at the ground silently.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. It is normal.” JJ nearly purrs into Yuri’s ear.

“It’s your fault, asshole.” Yuri huffs in annoyance and blushes furiously. Yuri’s thoughts drift back to their first time together. JJ was gentle enough, he made sure that Yuri was comfortable and enjoying every moment of it. Afterward, JJ realized that he forgot to use protection and told Yuri. Four months and a lot of yelling later, here they are.

“I know and I said I was sorry.” JJ pouts at Yuri’s accusing tone.

Yuri winces at the guilt in JJ’s voice. A sudden guilt fills him. JJ has really tried to be here for him these past few months and he has done an amazing job too. Yuri sighs and turns around in JJ’s hold. He wraps his arms around JJ and buries his face in JJ’s chest. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been… stressed.” Yuri isn’t lying. His entire family, other than his grandfather, looks down on him and everyone else treats him like he is fragile ever since he has told them of his pregnancy.  

JJ smiles softly and hugs Yuri tightly. “It’s okay.” JJ kisses the top of Yuri’s head before swiftly picking him up bridal style.

“Ah! JJ!” Yuri jolts in JJ’s arms and wraps his arms around JJ’s neck instinctively. “Put me down!”

“No, I’m going to help relieve some of that stress. ” JJ begins walking to their shared bedroom.

“What?” Yuri stops struggling and looks up at JJ. “Really, JJ!? Sex?” Yuri yells at JJ in disbelief. All JJ has wanted to do lately is have sex. Yuri has been rejecting the idea ever since his stomach began to show about a month ago. “Don’t even think about it, you horny bastard.” Yuri lightly slams his fist against JJ’s back in protest.

“Come on, we are both stressed and I don’t think the stress is very good for the baby.”

Yuri blushes brightly and hugs JJ’s neck tightly. “F-Fine… but we keep the lights off.” Yuri gives JJ his only condition in hopes that he will not be as embarrassed if JJ cannot see his stomach.

JJ stops right before their room and glances down at Yuri. “Wow, really? I didn’t actually think that would work!” JJ steps into the room and lays Yuri down onto their large bed.

Yuri sits up on the edge of the bed and stares at JJ. JJ stands a few feet away from Yuri, looking down at him.

“What are you doing? Stop staring at me.” Yuri glares at JJ and shivers in embarrassment. He hates when JJ stares at him with those eyes. Eyes filled with adoration and lust.

“I’m just admiring the sexy body in front of me.” JJ smiles at Yuri and gets on his knees between Yuri’s legs. He presses a large hand onto the bulge in Yuri’s pants.

“Ah! JJ! D-Don’t call me th-that!” Yuri throws his head back and shudders in pleasure.

JJ moves his hand in small, teasing motions. “What? Sexy?” JJ stops moving his hand and unbuttons Yuri’s pants. “I’m not going to lie.” JJ lifts Yuri’s hips with one arm and slides off his pants with the others. He places Yuri’s hips back down onto the dark blue sheets. “You are the sexiest, most beautiful person I have never seen.” JJ leans his head forward and licks Yuri through his boxers.

“Ah! Fuck!” Yuri thrusts into JJ’s tongue and moans loudly.

“Kitten, you are so sexy like that.” JJ repeats the action slower.

Yuri cries out loudly and grips JJ’s hair with both hands. “P-Please, more!” Yuri clenches his eyes shut at the intense pleasure.

JJ wraps his lips around the bulge in the fabric and sucks gently.

“Oh God! Yes!” Yuri’s toes curl at JJ’s teasing. “Please, n-not through cl-clothes!” Yuri begs JJ, moaning every other word.

“Sure thing.” JJ slides down Yuri’s leopard print boxers with his thumbs and groans at the sight of Yuri’s erect member. He opens his mouth and pokes his tongue out to lick around the head of Yuri’s cock.

“AH! Mmn! YES!” Yuri convulses in pleasure as tears fill his eyes. He hasn’t even masturbated lately, so he is considerably enjoying this. “P-Put it in, JJ!” Yuri pants loudly.

JJ opens his mouth wider and takes Yuri’s cock into his mouth. He manages to take most of Yuri’s cock in and gives it a hard suck.

Yuri jolts and nearly screams into the air. “JJ! AH! IT I-IS TO-OO MUCH!” Yuri tenses as an orgasm hits. “Ngh! AH! HAH!” Yuri shakes in the aftermath and slumps in exhaustion. He glances down at JJ, who still has his mouth around Yuri’s limp cock. Yuri’s eyes widen when he realizes the look in JJ’s eyes. He’s going to swallow it. “J-JJ, you don’t have to swallo-AH!”

JJ swallowed down Yuri’s cum while he still held Yuri’s cock in his mouth.

Yuri whimpers loudly at the overstimulation and pulls desperately at JJ’s hair to try and get him off.

JJ stands up and wipes a stray drop of cum from his mouth. “You came faster than usual.” JJ wiggles his eyebrows at Yuri and Yuri scoffs loudly.

“Shut up. I haven’t come in a while, so it’s nothing unusual.” Yuri’s voice wavers as he tries to catch his breath. Yuri looks down at JJ’s pants and sees the large tent. Yuri gasps and looks up at JJ timidly. “Do you uh… want me to… take care of it for you?” Yuri stares and reaches his hand out and presses it to JJ’s bulge.

“Ah… heh… So eager, kitten.” JJ cups Yuri’s cheek with his hand and tilts Yuri’s head up to look at him. He smiles cockily. “How about we take off your shirt and you can ride me?”

Yuri makes a noise in the back of his throat and pushes into the touch. “I said I wanted the lights off and I’m not going to ride you like this. ” Yuri motions to his stomach.

“What? Kitten, is that why you won’t let me see you naked lately? You’re embarrassed?” JJ looks almost sad and hurt. He pushes Yuri down on the bed and lifts the edge of Yuri’s shirt up slightly.

“JJ, don’t do that! I will change my mind if you don’t let go of my shirt.” Yuri grasps JJ’s wrists tightly and pushes and pulls at them in vain. He doesn’t want JJ to see the bump and the stretch marks. It looks disgusting, Yuri can hardly look in the mirror without cringing.

“Do you think that I will be disgusted?” JJ kisses the soft skin just below Yuri’s navel.

“JJ, stop! I don’t want you to-”

JJ pushes Yuri’s shirt up to his chest, causing Yuri to gasp.

Yuri kicks weakly at JJ’s chest as tears of embarrassment fill his eyes. “Please… don’t look at it.” Yuri’s hands abandon JJ’s wrists in favor of covering his exposed abdomen.

JJ removes Yuri’s hands from his stomach and kisses Yuri’s bellybutton. “Beautiful.” JJ closes his eyes and inserts his tongue.

A loud sob fills the room.

JJ looks up at Yuri to see his reddened face covered in tears.

“JJ… please… don’t l-look…” Yuri stifles a sob and covers his face with his hands.

JJ feels a pang of guilt and feels instant regret for making his lover cry. “Kitten.” JJ moves up Yuri’s shaking body and takes Yuri’s hands away from his face. Yuri stares up at JJ, shocked, before he closes his eyes and a few tears fall. JJ kisses Yuri’s lips passionately, wanting to make Yuri comfortable. “Don’t cry like that.”

Yuri sobs quietly and tries to curl his body to hide himself. “But…”

“No, don’t you dare think that I find your body disgusting.” JJ kisses Yuri’s nose and places a hand on Yuri’s abdomen. “I find you sexy like this. Carrying my child, our child.”

Yuri gasps and starts crying harder. “R-R-Really? B-But it l-looks so… so-”

JJ stops Yuri and looks at him with something close to anger. “Kitten, I want nothing more than you riding me. I want to see you enjoy yourself as well.” JJ touches his forehead to Yuri’s and searches his eyes for any sign of reluctance.

“Um… O-Okay, I-I’ll do it.”

JJ sighs in relief, all of his worry leaving him. “Okay, I’ll go get the lube and condom. You stay here.” JJ gets off of Yuri and walks over to the nightstand.

“JJ… we don’t uh… need a condom, you know?” Yuri takes off his shirt completely and throws it on the ground.

JJ turns his head to Yuri, his face covered with disbelief. “Really? You don’t want to use a condom? I thought you didn’t like the feeling?” JJ places the condom back in the drawer and only grabs the small bottle of lube.

“I don’t hate it, it just felt a little weird at first. And it isn’t like I can get pregnant again. Hahaha…” Yuri laughs nervously and rolls onto his side to get a better look at JJ. He brushes his hair out of his face and bites his lip anxiously.

JJ puts down the lube and begins taking off his clothes. He keeps eye contact with Yuri as he removes his shirt. He unties the drawstring of his sweatpants and lets them fall to the ground. He chuckles at the look on Yuri’s face, one of pure want. He keeps his underwear on and climbs onto the bed. He hovers just above Yuri, being careful not to put pressure on Yuri’s baby bump.

Yuri rolls onto his back and wraps his arms around JJ’s neck. “JJ, I want to be on top.”

JJ smiles and rolls them over, switching their positions.

Yuri straddles JJ’s crotch and supports his weight by placing his palms on JJ’s chest. He grinds his ass against JJ’s clothed erection.

“Ah! Hahaha, such a naughty kitten.” JJ grabs Yuri’s hips and moves his thumbs in slow circles against the soft, sensitive skin. “Do you want to prep yourself or do you want me to?”

Yuri inhales deeply and rolls his hips in time with the motion of JJ’s thumbs. “I want you to do it.”

JJ runs his hands up Yuri’s sides and admires his body. “Lay on my chest, it’s easier to do that way.”

Yuri leans forward, pressing his chest against JJ’s. He shivers at the intimacy of the position. A warm hands touches his ass and he jerks slightly in surprise. “JJ, you can put them in already. You don’t need to w-wait.” Yuri looks up at JJ and waits for the familiar intrusion.

JJ grabs the bottle of lube and squirts some onto his fingers. He presses the pad of his index finger against Yuri’s entrance.

Yuri hisses at the cold feeling of the lube and pushes into the finger. The finger breaches the tight circle of muscles and Yuri gasps loudly. “Ah! So nice!”

JJ curls his finger sharply, aiming for Yuri’s prostate.

“Ngh! Hah! A-Again!” Yuri cries out at the assault on his prostate. JJ’s finger twists and curls inside of Yuri, alternating the pace between fast and slow. “J-JJ! Put in an-another one! I w-want you i-insi-de!” Yuri moves his hips in sync with JJ’s hand to get as much friction as possible.

JJ’s middle finger joins his index and continues the same motion without allowing Yuri any time to adjust.

“Ow! Ah JJ, i-it’s a l-little tight-AH! NAH! Mmm!” Yuri struggles to adjust while JJ’s fingers move wildly. His back arches slightly and shivers run down his spine when he feels the approach of an orgasm. “JJ! STOP!”

JJ stops moving his fingers immediately and looks at Yuri with worry. “Are you okay? Do you want to sto-”

“I need you inside of me! I-I want to c-come… w-with you i-inside.” Yuri’s hands curl into fists as he looks away in embarrassment, realizing what he just said.

“Hahaha! I didn’t know you could get like this,” JJ tilts his head so that his mouth is right next to Yuri’s ear, “ kitten. ”

“Gah! Ah!” Yuri jerks in JJ’s hold and clenches down on JJ’s fingers that remain still inside of him.

JJ stares at Yuri in shock and feels a hot liquid on his chest. He gasps in realization. “Did you just come?”

Yuri shakes below him in shocked embarrassment. “I-I…” Yuri’s entire body jerks forward when JJ begins to slowly take his fingers out. “W-Wait! I-I’m s-s-sensitive~”

“I’m sorry. But you just came from my voice and I need to be inside of you, now! ” JJ pants lustily and lifts Yuri’s hips so that he can shimmy off his boxers.

“Don’t say it like that!” Yuri sits up on JJ’s abdomen and waits for him to finish preparing himself. “We will n-never talk about this ever. ” Yuri glares at JJ, failing to look serious due to the obvious blush on his face.

“Mhm.” JJ applies lube to his large erection, barely keeping the conversation going in favor of preparing himself for Yuri.

“Whatever… um…. Are you ready yet?” Yuri glances behind his shoulder to see that JJ has lubed himself.

“Yeah, whenever you’re ready.” JJ lets go of Yuri’s hips and gives him a smile.

Yuri lifts his hips and leans back as he sinks himself down on JJ’s member. “Ah! Oh God! S-So b-big!” Yuri throws his head back as his entrance is stretched to its limit. A slight burning pain hit Yuri, causing him to hiss in discomfort. “Ow!”

JJ clenches his eyes, trying to remain still for Yuri. “Are you o-okay? Does it hurt?” JJ’s hands grip the sheets tightly to keep him from grabbing Yuri’s hips and slamming him down the rest of the way.

“Y-Yeah, it just h-hurts a littl-AH! NO!” Yuri feels JJ’s hands grip his hips tightly and push him down, forcing him to take in all of JJ’s erection. “JJ! Don’t- ah- m-move!” Tears fill Yuri’s green eyes. His walls stretch to accommodate JJ’s large cock.

“K-Kitten, if you d-don’t move s-soon, I’m g-going to s-slam you against -ngh- the wall and fu-fuck you h-hard. ”

“Ahn!” Yuri moans at JJ’s words and lifts himself up slowly. “Ngh! JJ!” The lube makes the painful friction lessen, but does nothing for the pain of the stretch. “JJ, p-please. I-It’s u-uncomfortable!” Yuri cringes at the pain and carefully drops down.

“You can t-take it, kitten.” JJ thrusts up as Yuri is moving down, causing Yuri to screech.

“Hah! No! P-Please!” Yuri tries to keep his hips still. He enjoys the stretching, but he cannot deal with the burning pain that comes with moving. “JJ, i-it’s re-really been a w-while. W-We sh-should take it s-slow!” Yuri pants loudly, trying to steady his irregular breath.

“S-Sorry, -ngh- t-take as long as n-needed, kitten.” JJ apologizes and rubs Yuri’s sides comfortingly. “Fuck, you feel s-so good.” JJ’s right hand drifts to Yuri’s erect cock and begins to pump up and down.

“Ahah!” Yuri arches his back and thrusts his hips forward, JJ’s cock moving slightly inside of him.

“So beautiful.”

Yuri gasps and cries out. JJ’s words make him become further aroused.

“Y-You like it w-when I p-praise you?” JJ catches onto Yuri’s behavior and decides to use it to make him comfortable.

Yuri bounces up and down lightly, getting use to the feeling. “Ah! Y-Yes! I l-love it wh-when y-you praise -ah- m-me! Gah!” Yuri feels a hard push on his prostate, making his entire body jerk. “AH! AH! YES! M-MORE!” Tears well up in Yuri’s eyes and fall down his cheeks.

“Y-You’re s-so perfect, kitten!” JJ thrusts his hips in sync with Yuri’s bouncing.

“Yes!” Yuri’s movements quicken and become erratic. “J-ah- JJ!” Yuri’s lower abdomen tightens and he practically screams in release. “AH! AH! HA!” Yuri rides out his orgasm while his walls clench tightly around JJ.

“K-KITTEN!” JJ’s hands force Yuri’s hips down completely as his cum fills Yuri’s ass.

“Ngh! S-So w-warm!” Yuri shudders and slumps down onto JJ’s chest in exhaustion. “I’m t-tired.”

JJ lifts Yuri’s hips and pulls out of him. “Go ahead and sleep, we’ll clean up in the morning.” JJ pats Yuri’s blonde hair and wraps his arms around Yuri. He squeezes gently and sighs in content.

“JJ?” Yuri mumbles sleepily.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Yuri pecks JJ’s neck and closes his eyes.

JJ smiles in surprise and happily responds. “I love you too, kitten.”

 

“JJ! Wake up!” Yuri pokes JJ’s forehead to wake him up.

“Huh? What?” JJ rubs his eyes to be met with Yuri’s painful face. “Are you okay!?”

“We should have… used a condom.” Yuri holds his stomach and cringes.

“Why?”

“My stomach hurts really bad.” Yuri hisses and groans in pain.

“Shit. I’m sorry, kitten.” JJ hugs Yuri and nuzzles his neck. “Do you need anything?” JJ asks Yuri in concern for his comfort.

“Ow… y-yeah, a w-warm pack or wh-whatever those are c-called. Ah!” Yuri cries out in pain. “Q-Quickly!”

“Okay, I’ll be back.” JJ pats Yuri’s head and gets out of the bed. He walks out to the hallway and throws a pack similar to an ice pack into the microwave.

“OW! We are NEVER not using a condom AGAIN!” Yuri screams out to JJ in his state of pain. “AH! CRAMP!” Yuri’s voice cracks and a frustrated groan follows.

JJ chuckles and shakes his head. Of course we won’t, kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	23. Chris & JJ: Bondage/Tease Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and JJ participate in some hawt BDSM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, next chapter! I'm sorry if Chris is kind of out of character because the only way I could see him being in character is if he screamed his own name during sex, and we can't be having that. Hope you enjoy! (This chapter was requested by maximus) ~ Ms. Author

“Ngh!” Chris writhes on the bed, his hands tied to the headboard, his face pushed into the pillow. His legs are tied in a similar fashion, causing him to be spread-eagled in position. “F-Fuck!” Another slap of JJ’s hand makes contact with his ass. “Ah!” Chris’s ass is surely red at this point, having been hit at least 10 times.

“Heh, you seem to be getting bored of this. How about I try something _new?_ ” JJ chuckles and rubs his palm into Chris’s ass.

“Fuck _yes._ ” Chris moans out loudly and tugs on the restraints. His pain tolerance is high, making him perfect for this kind of play. His hair sticks to his forehead due to the sweat covering his body. He bites his lip, thinking of the pain JJ is about to inflict on him. The arousal causes a tight pain to course through his cock. “Can you take off the -ngh- cock ring?”

“No, I can’t have you coming yet, now _can I?_ Especially not from _just this._ ” JJ climbs off of the bed and Chris hears him walk across the room and pick something up.

Chris grunts in frustration. A sudden thud against the mattress jolts Chris. A rattle is heard as JJ lifts whatever is in his hand. “What i-is it?”

“Oh, _this?_ ” JJ ghosts it up Chris’s back.

The feeling of several small beads running up his back makes Chris shiver. Whatever it is, Chris knows it will hurt.

“A cat-o-nine tails. You haven’t felt this yet, right?” JJ lobs the nine beads connected to strings against Chris’s back.

“Mmph… N-no. Hah!” Chris’s back arches as the beads lightly collide with his lower back. JJ makes a noise and Chris realises what he’s doing. “Don’t tease me.” Chris hisses as JJ repeats the action.

“Really? You want…” JJ raises his right arm and the cat-o-nine tails, and slams it down on Chris’s lower back. “ _This!?_ ”

“AAH!” Chris jerks into the mattress and tears fill his eyes. “Ah! Hah! Hah…” He breathes sharply, recovering from the pain.

“Did you like that?” JJ laughs lightly and brings it down twice, even harder than the first time.

“GAHAH! NGH!” The extremely sharp lashes on Chris’s back make tears stream down his face. “Ah! Ow!” Chris bites into the pillow to muffle his cries. He closes his eyes and shakes in pleasure.

JJ waits a few moments before leaning down to whisper in Chris’s ear. “Do you want me to _fuck_ you now?” JJ pokes out his tongue to lick the shell of Chris’s ear.

“Yes!” Chris screams into the air in frustration. “Just fuck me already!” Chris’s erection is red, he is sure of that. He wants to finally been able to come after this torment.

JJ does not respond and hits Chris’s back again.

“NGH!” Chris grunts in response to the pain.

“I don’t know, Chris. I kind of like you like this.” JJ ghosts his fingers down Chris’s back, red with marks.

“Ah, just _fuck. Me._ ” Chris glares at JJ, refusing to beg. He likes being hurt like this, but isn’t exactly fond of submitting.

“Ah ah ah~ I want you to _beg._ ” JJ drags the item in his hand across Chris’s ass before slamming it down as hard as he can.

“AAAAH! NGH! AH!” Chris releases an ear-splitting scream and begins to writhe in pain. The throbbing pain makes him breathe heavily, his chest rising and falling dramatically.

“ _Beg._ ”

Slam!

“AAAH!”

“ _For._ ”

Slam!

“S-STO-AH!”

“ _It._ ”

Slam!  
“PLEASE!” Chris violently shakes and twists his body in agony. Chris gasps as he realizes what he just screamed. “P-Please…. _Fuck me!_ ” He throws away his dignity and gives in to JJ’s demands.

“There we go. _That’s_ what I wanted to hear.” JJ walks somewhere and returns with a bottle of water-based lube instead of the cat-o-nine tails. He coats his finger with it slowly, making sure that Chris can hear the action clearly. A cocky grin covers JJ’s face as he clambers onto the bed and seats himself between Chris’s legs, in position to finger and fuck Chris. JJ presses two of his fingers against Chris’s entrance, only to see him tense.

“Fuck, JJ. Do it…” Chris turns his head to glance at JJ as his eyes plead for him to continue.

JJ slides in the two fingers with little resistance.

“Hah! Aaah… fuck…” Chris clenches the bedsheets below him and tenses at the intrusion. The feeling is familiar to him, having had many partners before, though it always feels amazing.

“You’re tight, Chris.” JJ curls his fingers inside of Chris to test his reactions and limits.

“Yes! More!” Chris moans loudly and tries to thrust into JJ’s slender fingers, only to be stopped by the bonds. The slow sensation of JJ’s fingers pumping in and out of Chris driving him crazy.

“You seem a little loose though. Did you play with this spot earlier.” To emphasize his point, JJ pushes in a third finger roughly.

“AH! YES! I-I DID!” The lashes still sting, but only manage to add to the pleasure. Chris’s mind drifts, becoming lost in the pleasure of JJ’s fingers. “Ngh! Gah! Ah!”

“I guess I don’t need to prepare you then…. Let’s get to the _real fun._ ” JJ pulls out his fingers and moves to grab the lube once again, this time applying it to his cock. A slight grunt passes his lips as he wraps his hand around his erection, getting ready to enter Chris. As his lubed fingers glide over his cock, he glances up and down Chris’s body. The red lashes decorating his skin, the sweat dripping from him, the hazy lust in his eyes. All of it makes JJ want to fuck him into oblivion.

“JJ, w-what’s taking s-so lo-ong?” Chris cranes his neck to look at JJ. His erection hurts and he knows that it may cause harm to him if they continue like this.

“Nothing.” JJ lays on top of Chris’s body and positions himself at Chris’s twitching entrance. “Beg.” JJ whispers into Chris’s ear.

“But I already d-did.” Chris shivers and rolls his hips, trying to gain friction.

“I. Don’t. _Care._ ” JJ begins to enter Chris and stops just before his head is completely in. “Now. _Beg._ ”

A needy whine escapes Chris, the lust causing him to have no regard for his dignity. “God, _please!_ It feels l-like I’m g-going to b-burst! I _n-need_ you!” Chris throws his head back and arches his back. “W-wait… the condom…”

JJ does not respond and thrusts the rest of his member into Chris. “Don’t worry, how could I forget?”

“AAAH! NGH! FUCK!” Chris gasps, his breath knocked out of him. JJ’s member is large inside of him, stretching him wide. “S-So… big~” Chris shudders when he feels JJ’s member twitch within him. “Hah!”

JJ begins rocking back and forth, obviously teasing Chris.

Another wave of pain runs through Chris. “JJ! Th-The cock r-ring! Take it off!”

“Nah, y-you can t-take it. I-I’m not letting you c-come yet.” JJ grunts loudly and increases his thrusts.

JJ hits Chris’s prostate hard. “AAAAH! THE RING! IT H-HURTS!” A pained tear runs down Chris’s cheek as his cock throbs painfully.

JJ pauses mid-thrust and licks Chris’s ear to grab his attention. “Does it really?”

Chris whines and pants. “Y-Yes!”

JJ’s hands grip Chris’s hips and squeezes briefly. “Lift your h-hah- hips.”

Chris gasps and raises his hips to the best of his ability. “Ngh!” JJ’s member shifts inside Chris, rubbing against his walls.

JJ reaches a strong arm around Chris and grips his cock.

“GAH!” Chris jerks at the sensitivity of his member, his walls clenching down on JJ.

“H-Hold on! Stay still…” JJ’s fingers fumble with the clasp of the cock ring and releases it.

Chris sharply inhales and cries out loudly as blood rushes to his member. “AH! Ah!” Chris’s back arches for a few seconds before his entire body slumps. His loud pants fill the room as JJ lays his hips back down.

JJ leans over Chris’s form and kisses his back. He sucks hard on the soft skin, forcing a moan from Chris.

“Fuck, I-I’m close! Move!” Chris desperately rolls his hips into JJ’s groin.

“Yes, fuck, move your hips more!” JJ bites lightly into Chris’s shoulder to encourage him.

“Ahn!” Chris moves sloppily, unable to get the much needed friction. “Please move! I w-want to come!” A high pitched whine leaves Chris’s lips. His eyes close tightly and frustrated tears run down his cheeks.

JJ pulls his thick member nearly all the way out of Chris’s stretched entrance. “Ngh!” JJ snaps his hips forward and grunts loudly into Chris’s back.

“NGH! HAH! M-more~!” Chris jolts and melts in JJ’s hold. His arms tug at the bindings and the lashes sting dully.

JJ thrusts in a steady rhythm and pants onto Chris’s marked skin. He holds Chris’s hips with his large hands. A certain lash catches JJ’s attention and he licks a slow line along the mark.

Chris tenses and screams into the air, throwing his head back violently. “AAAH!” Ropes of cum stream from his reddened cock. “COMING!” Chris gasps and twists below JJ, who continues his thrusting.

“Agh! Chris!” JJ begins to pound into Chris’s tight ass, ignoring Chris’s pleas for him to stop.

“S-Stop! S-Sensitive! I-I’m sensitive!” Chris bites the pillow roughly as his sore prostate is constantly assaulted. He enjoys being overwhelmed with pleasure, but would prefer it not be directly after he orgasms.

“Hold on… I’m _really_ close.” JJ bites the skin between Chris’s shoulder blades.

“Ngh!”

JJ’s teeth break the skin and a small amount of blood sprouts from the wound. “Chris!” JJ snaps his hips forward one final time.

Warm, thick cum fills the condom as Chris feels it expand slightly. “Ah!”

JJ grunts and slowly pulls himself out of Chris.

Chris whimpers at the feeling and shudders. “So… good! You were… _so good._ ”

JJ removes the condom, tying it off, and leans forward to untie Chris’s hands and feet. “Damn, you okay?” JJ kisses Chris’s cheek endearingly.

“Yeah, I’m _more_ than okay.” Chris stretches his limbs and rubs his raw wrists. He rolls onto his side, being careful of his back, and watches as JJ walks into the bathroom. “Where are you going?”

JJ emerges from the bathroom with a bottle of some sort of ointment in his hand. “I need to put this on your back so that it doesn’t hurt too much and scar.” JJ clambers onto the bed and motions Chris to lay on his front.

Chris rolls back over and hums in content. “You’re so kind. Most people just leave.”

JJ covers his hands with the solution and begins massaging it into Chris’s back. “Yeah, I’m not like that. I need to make sure you are okay after this.”

“And _that_ is why you are my favorite.” Chris lays his head on his folded arms and closes his eyes. JJ’s hands press and rub against the lashes, not causing Chris much pain from it. “Mn…”

“You’re _my_ favorite. You are the only partner I have had who lets me do this kind of thing.” JJ focuses on his hand motions, doing the best he can to avoid hurting Chris.

Once finished, JJ rolls onto his side next to Chris and cards his hand through Chris’s hair.

Chris doesn’t respond, making JJ confused. “Are you asleep?” JJ pokes Chris’s shoulder, getting no reaction. “Guess I’ll be the only one ordering from room service then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	24. Otabek & Yuri & JJ: Threesome/Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and JJ have been fighting over Yuri and decide to hold a competition. (Mainly fluff and shit towards the end) (Warning: It get pretty intense. Crying, begging, screaming, etc... so buckle in)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my beautiful readers! I know that this one is REALLY long, but I just had a stroke of inspiration (pun very intended). This is LITERALLY my longest chapter so far! I'm currently going through all of the first few chapters and adjusting the P.O.V. to third person. I hope you enjoy this chapter and feedback on anything is very appreciated! (This chapter was suggested by !!!) ~ Ms. Author

“So, how about it, kitten?” JJ nuzzles the juncture of Yuri’s neck.

“Are you up for it?” Otabek licks the shell of Yuri’s ear slowly.

Yuri blushes furiously and makes a small noise in the back of his throat. “W-What are you talking about?” He shudders nervously from the intimacy of both JJ and Otabek.

JJ wraps his large arms around Yuri’s small waist and pulls him away from Otabek. “A competition, of course!”

Yuri gasps as he is pulled in JJ’s direction. He stumbles, almost falling into JJ’s arms. “What competition!?”

Otabek grimaces at JJ and pulls Yuri’s arm toward him. “To see who gets to have you.”

Yuri slaps away their hands and pushes out of their hold. “What do you mean!?”

“We’re sick of having to fight over who can pleasure you the best. So, we want to have a competition.” JJ cockily smiles at Yuri and gives a small glare to Otabek.

Yuri fumes at JJ’s words. “I am NOT going to help you guys with your petty competition!” He doesn’t like them bringing up the topic of their sex life and they know it. He is not comfortable with both of them acting like he is a prize.

“Yura?” Otabek walks up to the fuming Russian with a sympathetic expression.

Yuri tisks. “ What!? ” Yuri is slowly being pissed off by their expressions. Otabek is approaching him like he would a terrified dog and JJ looks at him like he is a piece of meat. His small frame compared to the other two does nothing to convey his threatening tone.

“If you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to. We just wanted to suggest it to you.” Otabek brushes Yuri’s hair out of his face and smiles in reassurance.

JJ saunters over to the both of them. He positions himself behind Yuri and grabs his hips gently. “But we will make you feel amazing if you do.” Lust drips from JJ’s deep voice, his breath brushing against Yuri’s ear.

Yuri blushes once again and jumps slightly at JJ’s touch. “It isn’t like I d-don’t… want to. I just don’t want to be seen as a prize. ” Yuri huff in embarrassment and turns his head to look away from Otabek in front of him. He hates sounding so… cheesy.

“Aw, are you embarrassed?” JJ chuckles deeply and runs his hands up Yuri’s sides.

“ Shut up! ” Yuri pushes uncomfortably at JJ’s hands that refuse to remove themselves. His movements become somewhat frantic because of JJ’s words.

“If that’s what you are worried about, Yura, then the winner just gets bragging rights. Only if you want to, of course.” Otabek grabs Yuri’s chin between his fingers and pulls his face toward him.

Yuri gasps and stares at Otabek’s stoic face. His voice comes at barely a whisper. “Y-Yeah… okay…”

“Perfect!” JJ exclaims. He licks a line up Yuri’s neck and sucks down on the sensitive skin.

“Gah! W-Wait… h-how would you d-decide the winner? Because I am not going to decide the winner.” Yuri grips JJ’s hair in his hand while the assault on his neck continues.

“Good point.” JJ pulls away from Yuri’s neck and glances at Otabek. He leans forward so that Yuri can see his face. “Any ideas, kitten?”

Otabek interjects. “Whoever gets Yura to scream their name first, wins.”

Yuri tenses and widens his eyes at Otabek. “I’m not going to scream your name! ”

“Great,” JJ whispers into Yuri’s ear, “It could be a competition between all three of us. If you can avoid screaming one of our names for an hour, then we will do whatever you want.” JJ nibbles Yuri’s ear.

Yuri pants in arousal, being turned on by the idea.

“ But ,” Otabek states, “Whoever’s name you scream, gets to have you do  whatever they want. Okay?”

Yuri is about to deny before JJ speaks.

“I mean, unless you can’t handle it?” JJ teases and mocks Yuri.

Oh, he did NOT just challenge me, Yuri thinks.

“Fine, but I’m going to win.” Yuri motions for Otabek to begin and join JJ, ready for the competition to begin.

“Hmph…” Otabek grabs the sides of Yuri’s face and smashes his lips against them.

“Mph!” Yuri squirms at the intensity of the kiss. “Ahn!” He feels a light bite on his neck.

JJ’s hands sneak under his shirt and slide upwards on Yuri’s back.

“Ngh!” The coldness of JJ’s hands alarms Yuri, making his back arch slightly.

“Tch.” Otabek moves to the side of Yuri’s neck that is unoccupied by JJ.  His kisses are gentle compared to JJ’s rough biting and nibbling.

“Ah! Oh G-God!” Yuri pants and moans freely into the air, his knees beginning to shake. Yuri wraps his arms desperately around Otabek’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “I-I c-can’t d-d-AH!” His neck begins to hurt where JJ sucks and bites him.

JJ pulls away from Yuri completely, causing him to whine. “Already, kitten? You’re not going to win at this rate!”

“A-Ass-ho-le!” Yuri tries to form a coherent sentence, only coming out as a string of grunts and moans.

“Don’t tease Yura, JJ.” Otabek scolds JJ while mumbling into Yuri’s neck.

Otabek doesn’t like to tease Yuri during sex. He usually makes Yuri cry and scream from too many orgasms, not the denying of them. JJ is the one who likes to tease.

Otabek begins to undo Yuri’s belt and unbuttoned his jeans.

JJ drags the hem of Yuri’s shirt up slowly, ghosting his fingers along Yuri’s spine.

“Gah! Hah! Y-Yes!” Yuri struggles to stay focused on the goal of not calling out for either of them. “Oh, Ota-MPH!” JJ’s hand clamps down over Yuri’s mouth before he can finish speaking.

“Not yet, kitten. You’re going to be screaming my name!” JJ’s hand remains over Yuri’s mouth. JJ blows into Yuri’s ear, making Yuri squeal into his hand.

“Mph!” Yuri arches his back at the weird sensation.

“Move your hand away, JJ. That’s cheating.” Otabek pulls down Yuri’s jeans to reveal his tiger print boxers.

“But he would have ended it too quickly!” JJ doesn’t whine, more moans into Yuri’s ear. Otabek continues to glare at him while Yuri tries to move his hand. “Fine.” JJ dips his tongue inside of Yuri’s ear.

“MHMPH!” Yuri’s eyes tear up a little. He tries to move away, only to have JJ’s hand grab his chin tightly.

“But remember, kitten; if you lose, you have to do anything the winner says and I’m not sure you will like that.” JJ chuckles lightly in Yuri’s ear.

“Ngh!” Yuri suddenly feels slightly afraid. The idea of Otabek forcing him to come for hours or JJ teasing him until he passes out turns him on. God, they are both so intense.

JJ finishes removing Yuri’s shirt while Otabek pulls down his boxers to reveal Yuri’s erection.

Yuri whines in the back of his throat in embarrassment.

“Wow, Yura, turned on already?” Otabek places his hands on Yuri’s hips, massaging circles into them. Otabek moves his mouth dangerously close to Yuri’s erection.

“Ah… d-don’t!” Yuri knows how good Otabek is at giving blowjobs. Otabek’s tongue licking him, sucking his entire member, it makes him shiver at the thought. “I-I won’t be able t-to la-AH! OW!” A tight pinch to his nipples distracts Yuri.

JJ’s large hands twist and pull at Yuri’s small, pink nipples.

“Ngh! Ahah! M-More~!” Yuri pushes his chest forward into JJ’s fingers. Suddenly, Otabek licks the head of Yuri’s member. “AH! AH!” Yuri’s breath is heavy and his moans are high-pitched. Yuri’s hands tangle themselves into Otabek’s dark hair. “Oh, Ota-NGH!” Yuri barely catches himself before he almost says Otabek’s name again.

Otabek moves his head forward, taking Yuri inside of him completely without gagging.

“AAAH! YES!” Yuri pulls at Otabek’s hair in pleasure.

“Don’t forget about me.” With that, JJ’s right hand had drifted down to grasp one of Yuri’s ass cheeks.

“Ngh! Y-Yes!” Yuri closes his eyes, his senses overloading with every sensation. Otabek’s hot, wet mouth around him. JJ’s hand pinching and rolling his nipple while he licks and blows on Yuri’s ear. The other hand kneading his ass slowly. Both of Otabek’s hands holding his hips still, not allowing him any control. Just as he likes it.

JJ’s hand leaves Yuri’s ass before it begins to trace Yuri’s lips. “Open.”

Yuri shudders at the possessiveness and demand in JJ’s voice. Yuri opens his lips shakily.

JJ thrusts his fingers in quickly and begins to thrust them in and out.

“Guh! Ugh! M-Mn!” Yuri gags slightly around the three fingers in his mouth. He bucks his hips slightly when Otabek sucks the head of his cock. Saliva drips slowly down his chin, the fingers keeping him from swallowing it down.

“Suck them. Your saliva is the only lube you will get.” JJ licks a line from Yuri’s jaw to his ear.

“Gah! Ugh uh!” Yuri sucks and licks around the fingers carefully, knowing that JJ fully means what he said. A slight coil begins to form in his stomach with every movement that Otabek makes. A tear slips down Yuri’s cheek when he gags once again around JJ’s fingers. His fingers tighten in Otabek’s hair as a high whine forms in the back of his throat.

“Otabek, he’s about to come.” JJ warns Otabek, fearing that Otabek may win.

Yuri moans loudly as he feels the coil begin to snap.

Otabek removes himself and stands up.

“Ahn!” Yuri whines loudly, his hands dropping to Otabek’s shoulders as he stands up.

JJ pulls out his fingers and trails them down Yuri’s side, forming a trail of saliva.

“P-Please… d-don’t tease m-me~!” Yuri slouches forward, leaning his forehead on Otabek’s clothed chest.

“You know what you need to do for this to end.” Otabek shows no remorse in his voice, only a hint of sympathy. But Yuri knows he doesn’t feel bad for doing any of this.

Yuri gasps and shudders before nearly falling to the ground. Otabek rushes to wrap his arms around Yuri to hold him up. “Let’s move to the bedroom.” Otabek picks Yuri up bridal style and walks from the living room to JJ’s bedroom.

“ Please! L-Let me come!” Yuri still hurts from being denied an orgasm. He knows that he isn’t going to be able to come until the hour is up.

“Kitten, you’re being a little needy. How about it, Otabek? Let’s give him what he wants.” JJ looks into Otabek’s eyes and whispers something in his ear before Otabek places Yuri on the bed.

A wicked smirk covers Otabek’s features. “We have at least fifty-five minutes left.” Otabek climbs onto the bed, pushing Yuri onto his back. “How many times do you think you’ll be able to come?”

Yuri’s eyes widen and fear fills his mind. Whenever Otabek gets this expression, Yuri knows it will probably hurt. “Hah… N-No, please! I-I don’t want t-to!”

“I’ve got just the thing.” JJ grabs both of their attention. Yuri’s gaze drifts to the object in JJ’s hand. Anal beads.

“N-No! N-Not those ones!” Yuri hates those ones. They vibrate and make him feel sick. But they feel good.

“Too bad. Otabek, you should hold him down or tie him up using the ropes underneath the bed. He likes to struggle.” JJ laughs crudely and inspects the item in his hand while waiting for Otabek to restrain Yuri.

Otabek leans over the side of the bed and blindly reaches his hand around until he finds the rope.

“R-Really, guys! I don’t w-want to use those!” Yuri begs both of them desperately. He wants to end it, but knows that him backing out would count as a win for both of them.

“You’ll be fine.” Otabek flips Yuri onto his stomach, causing the small Russian to gasp. His hands grab both of Yuri’s wrists and hold them together behind his back.

“B-Be- please!” Yuri doesn’t struggle, opting to beg them both since they have a soft spot for him when he begs.

“Not this time, kitten. No amount of begging will get you out of this.” JJ mockingly scolds Yuri with a laugh in his voice.

“Wh-Why are you g-guys even working together!?” Yuri changes the subject, hoping them to be pitted against one another.

“I don’t know. It just seems like both of us will get what we want this way.” Otabek snakes the rope around Yuri’s wrists a few times and ties it tightly.

Yuri gasps in anger when he figures it out. “You guys made a pact! You’re teaming up on me!? You assholes!” Yuri tries to kick Otabek in retaliation.

Otabek climbs off of Yuri, allowing him to position himself comfortably.

JJ places the beads next to Yuri and grabs both of his ankles, forcing him to lay doggy style. “That isn’t very nice, kitten. I was going to be really nice and prepare you before putting these in, but now I have to punish you.” JJ places a hand on each of Yuri’s ass cheeks and spreads them, revealing Yuri’s tight entrance.

“WHAT!? NO! I-It’ll hurt! I’m sorry!” Yuri feels a cold but wet object pressed to his unprepared entrance. “I’m really sorr-AGH! NO! STOP! Ngh!” Yuri squirms and writhes in agony as the first bead is pushed into his ass. It forces him open incredibly wide.

A large hand places itself on Yuri’s back comfortingly. “Shhh, Yura, you can take it or you can just end it now.” Otabek cooes into Yuri’s ear and rubs the small of his back.

“N-No! It hurts! No m-more!” Yuri gasps and tries to adjust to the pain before the next bead is pushed in. “NAH! NGH! AHAH!” Yuri cries out, tears starting to stream down his face, his long hair clinging to his sweaty forehead.

JJ hums happily behind Yuri and pushes in another bead.

“HAH!” Yuri shakes his hips, trying to get away from the pain. Every moment is making the idea of letting them win more and more appealing. His stomach is starting to feel sick, he usually has JJ stop at two beads since it begins to hurt at three. “Please… n-no more~! I f-feel sick!” Another pained tear rolls down his cheek and he clenches his teeth and eyes shut.

“JJ-”

“He’s fine.” JJ cuts off Otabek. “He knows how to make it stop.”

Yuri tugs at the rope, the pain in his wrists distracting him from the pain in his ass.

The last, large bead is pushed in with only a grunt from Yuri. Yuri pants and hisses through his teeth. His raised hips fall as he rolls onto his side to alleviate the discomfort. “Hah… ah…”

“Here we go.” JJ grabs the small remote at the end of the beads and switches it on.

“AAAH! Ngh! NGH!” Yuri kicks his legs out in shock. The vibrations in his ass make the sick feeling in his stomach worse and more intense. He feels as if he is about to throw up. “Please! T-Take it o-out! I f-feel- AH!” Yuri comes around the toy, having not realized the approaching orgasm. “AH! AGH!” Yuri attempts to calm down from his release. The beads continue to vibrate inside of him, making him nearly scream, while JJ and Otabek just watch him.

“Otabek, isn’t the football game on?” JJ motions for Otabek to leave the room with him.

Otabek stares at JJ confusedly. “What- oh, I believe it is.” Otabek gets off of the bed and walks toward the door along with JJ.

“Ngh! Wh-Where are y-you guys g-g-going!?” Yuri shakes and twists on the bed, staring at them with wide, teary eyes. He regrets taking up the challenge, but he will be damned if he backs out now.

“Oh? We’re just going to watch something while waiting for the time to run out. You only have…” JJ looks at the watch on his wrist. “Fifty-three minutes left. It should be easy. Have fun~!” JJ leaves the room and closes the door behind him and Otabek.

 

“AAAAAH! PLEASE!” Yuri screams loudly for the fifteenth time in the last five minutes.

“I can’t believe he has lasted twenty minutes.” Otabek sits on the sofa and switches between the channels, looking for something to watch.

“I wonder how many times he has come…. I’m guessing at least twenty-five.”

“Yeah, that would be close.” Otabek’s expression does not change as he finally finds a suitable show to watch.

“His ass must be wrecke- ”

“NGH! GAH! AAAAAAH! AAH! I’M S-SOR-RRY!” Yuri’s voice is broken by hiccuping sobs.

“So, when he caves, we both agreed that we both get a blowjob and a half an hour to do whatever we want?” JJ leans on his hand, bored and tired of waiting.

“I-I-I’M BEGGING Y-YO-YOU!” A loud thud on the mattress and a loud moan.

“Yeah, and from the sound of it, he’s going to cave soon.” Otabek yawns loudly and stares blankly at the television.

“B-BE-EKA! J-JJ! M-MAKE I-IT S-STO-OP!”

Otabek and JJ stand up simultaneously and walk into JJ’s bedroom.

When they open the door, both of them groan at the sight.

Yuri is laying on his back, jerking and writhing, covered in his own cum. His face is red and covered in tears. Yuri’s mouth is open as he moans and screams into the air from overstimulation.

Otabek walks over to Yuri, smiling since he won. He reaches for the small remote and switches it off.

“AAAH!” Yuri’s back arches violently. He tenses and stays in that position for a moment before slumping down.

“A dry orgasm, kitten? You must have come a lot. ” JJ climbs onto the bed beside Yuri and kisses his cheek. He reaches an arm around Yuri and unties the rope.

Otabek pays no attention to what JJ is doing and slowly pulls the toy out.

The second Otabek moves the toy, Yuri’s mouth opens in a silent scream. “N-No! D-Don’t- NAH!”

“Shh, kitten. It has to come out.” JJ brushes Yuri’s hair out of his face and hugs Yuri’s small body.

“M-Make it sto-AH! I-I’m going t-to CO-AH!” Yuri hugs  JJ tightly, needing something to distract him from another painfully intense orgasm. “JJ!” Yuri whines into JJ’s shirt and cries loudly.

“It’s out.” Otabek places the toy somewhere to the side and crawls over to the other side of Yuri. “Color?”

Yuri pants and catches his breath. Red is to say he can’t take anymore, yellow for a break, and green to continue without any stops. Easy, like a traffic light. “Wh-What do you w-want for… winning, Beka?” Yuri’s eyes droop slightly in exhaustion, struggling to stay conscious. He needs to know how much Otabek wants before deciding the color.

Otabek seems to think hard before looking over at JJ. He nods at JJ and caresses the side of Yuri’s face. “Just a blowjob for each of us.”

Yuri sighs in relief, the request not being too much. “O-Okay… y-yellow. I n-need a br-break.”

“That’s fine, we can do it tomorrow if you want.” JJ pets Yuri’s hair slowly and kisses his temple.  

Yuri smiles weakly. They can be extreme and make him cry and beg, but they are amazing at aftercare. His heart warms at their gentleness. He is never one to like it, but he is always very open to both of them after sex. The release of his stress makes him forget about his need to be tough and intimidating, he can just be himself. A loud yawn escapes Yuri and he rolls onto his side to snuggle up to Otabek. “No, I-I just- I just need a break.”

They lay on the bed together for a few minutes, Yuri almost falls asleep twice. JJ keeps his hands on Yuri’s lower back to help with the soreness. Otabek gives Yuri small kisses all over his face and neck. Yuri just hums in approval and content with everything they are doing.

“Okay, I think I’m ready.” Yuri pokes Otabek to get him to back off.

“You sure?” JJ calls out from behind Yuri and nuzzles his back comfortingly.

“Yeah…” Yuri uses his arm to push himself up in a sitting position. A sharp pain runs down Yuri’s spine. “AH!” He falls back onto the bed immediately, groaning loudly.

“Are you okay, Yura?” Otabek sits up and looks Yuri up and with clear worry on his face.

Yuri whimpers slightly and hisses at the pain. “Fuck, you guys wrecked me. I won’t be walking for a week.” He groans while placing his hands on his ass. Yuri think for a way for him to still give them the blowjobs. “Uh, I think I’ll need to give them to you while you’re laying down or something. I won’t be able to move much.”

Otabek and JJ stare at each other for a moment before Otabek speaks. “Okay, how about this?” Otabek sits with his legs open and positions Yuri between them, his legs under Yuri’s arms. His hand grabs Yuri’s hair and pushes his face close to his crotch.

“Y-Yeah.” Yuri stutters at the embarrassing position. To make himself more comfortable, he pulls himself up using his elbows. “This… will work.” Yuri unzips Otabek’s jeans and pulls down his boxers enough for Otabek’s member to become exposed. Yuri gasps at the size and blushes furiously.

“Go ahead, Yura.” Otabek jerks Yuri’s head forward toward his member.

Yuri takes a shaky breath and opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue. He licks the head of Otabek erection slowly, cringing slightly at the bitterness of Otabek’s precum. “Gross…”

“Shh, Yura. Don’t talk.” Otabek scolds Yuri and thrusts completely into Yuri’s mouth.

“Mph!” Yuri’s gag reflex violently reacts to Otabek’s movement. He closes his eyes and focuses on widening his throat for Otabek. “Guh!”

“May I change my side of the deal, Otabek?” JJ straddles Yuri’s lower back while the small Russian shudders and gags under him.

“Ugh, what i-is it, JJ?” Otabek glares at JJ and pushes Yuri’s head down further.

“I want to give kitten here a rimjob. He never allows me otherwise.” JJ runs his hands over Yuri’s back.

Otabek nods and rocks slowly inside of Yuri’s mouth.

“Mph! Guh!” Yuri shakes his head as much as Otabek will allow him. The first time JJ tried to give him a rimjob, he felt really uncomfortable. He had to use red.

“Oh, don’t worry, kitten. I’ll be really gentle with you.” JJ traces his fingers lightly over Yuri’s skin.

Yuri swats away Otabek’s hands and removes him from his mouth. “ Hell no! My ass already hurts and I don’t want your tongue in there!” Yuri wipes away the saliva covering his chin and turns his head to JJ. His face is red from his earlier crying and current blushing.

Otabek scoffs above Yuri and grabs a fistful of his blonde hair. “I do believe you lost, Yura. Or do I need to punish you?”

Yuri gasps and whips his head to look at Otabek. Fuck, he’s going dominant. Once Otabek gets in the dominant or sadist mindset, he goes all out. Yuri decides that the only way out of this is to beg Otabek. “B-Beka… it really h-hurts down there and I’ve alr-ready come a lot. ” Yuri’s hands grab the fabric of Otabek’s shirt as he stares up at him with pleading eyes.

Otabek sighs and his eyes soften.

Thank God, Yuri thinks. He sighs in relief as Otabek’s hand gently grips his chin. He allows Otabek to open his mouth. What is he doing? His thumb traces Yuri’s bottom lip slowly.

Otabek’s expression darkens as he nearly slams Yuri’s head down, forcing his member inside.

“ACK! GUH!” Yuri slaps his hand repeatedly on Otabek’s thigh, signalling for Otabek to let him up.

“G-Go ahead, JJ. You don’t need to be gentle. He’s been a bad boy. ” Sick amusement fills Otabek’s voice. His hands don’t move Yuri, he just holds him down to keep him quiet.

“MPH! NGH!” Yuri protests by kicking his feet against the mattress.

“ Of course, we can’t let such a naughty kitten go unpunished!” JJ unstraddles Yuri’s lower back and shifts around on the bed.

Yuri’s eyes widen. He gags loudly and convulses around Otabek’s cock. He struggles to breathe through his nose. Otabek’s hands pull his head up, giving him a moment to breathe. “Gah! N-No! Plea-MPH!” His head is forced to bob up and down by Otabek’s hands in his hair. Yuri braces one hand on Otabek’s muscular thigh and grabs Otabek’s forearm with his other.

“Fuck, Yura. You looks so perfect w-with my cock in your small m-mouth while you cry.” Otabek moans and throws his head back when Yuri reflexively swallows around him.

JJ lifts Yuri’s hips so that his ass is sticking in the air.

Yuri screams in pain around Otabek’s member. His eyes snap open and he tries to look behind him at JJ. The change in position makes his ass throb in pain.

“Yes!” Otabek groans at the vibration from Yuri’s scream and speeds up the pace.

Yuri whimpers and claws at Otabek’s thigh and forearm. “Hmph. JJ, spank him, he’s not listening.”

Yuri frantically hits Otabek’s thigh, begging him not to. It isn’t as if Yuri doesn’t like getting spanked, he just isn’t sure if he can take the stimulation. He kicks his leg at JJ, his ankle getting caught by JJ’s large hand.

“Now we need to tie up the naughty kitten.”

No! Yuri stops hitting and clawing at Otabek’s arm and thigh, hoping that they might forgive him.

Otabek slows down slightly. “Looks like Yura doesn’t want to be tied up.”

“But he was really naughty.” JJ holds both of Yuri’s ankles down on the bed.

Otabek pulls Yuri off of him.

Yuri brings his hands to cover his mouth and coughs violently. “Ack!” He pants heavily and tilts his head up at Otabek. “P-Please…” Yuri’s voice is hoarse and rough from the assault on his throat just moment ago. He looks back at JJ with a pleading expression.

“Kitten, will you be a good boy and do as you’re told? Or do I have to tie you up?” JJ smiles at Yuri and squeezes his ankles as a reminder.

“Y-Yes, I-I’ll be go-ood!” Yuri stares at JJ, his eyes wide. He doesn’t want either the rimjob nor the spanking and is willing do anything to avoid those uncomfortable situations.

“Good, then stay still and take your punishment, kitten.” JJ releases Yuri’s ankles and draws his hands back.

“N-No! P-Please no-AH!” A sharp slap Yuri’s sore ass causes him to scream in pain. “N-No! Really!” Yuri pleads and tries to move both of his hands to cover his ass. Otabek’s hands grabs his wrists and pins them behind his back. “Please stop! I can’t take anymor-NGH! STOP IT!” Yuri presses the side of his cheek against Otabek’s inner thigh and cries silently.

“I’m not even hitting you that hard.” JJ smacks Yuri’s ass extremely hard.

“HN! AGH!” Yuri clenches his teeth and closes his eyes, breathing through the pain. “JJ… Y-Yello-ow!”

JJ nods and Otabek releases Yuri’s hands.

All three of them remain still and silent for a moment.

Yuri looks at the both of them, their expressions showing that they thought they went too far. “I didn’t say ‘red’, did I?” Yuri laughs weakly and waits for them to continue.

Otabek’s face changes from one of worry to a wicked and twisted one. “Good.” Otabek takes Yuri’s hair and yanks it in the direction of his member. “Take it all in.”

Yuri shakily opens his mouth and licks Otabek’s tip, lingering at his slit.

“Ngh! Damn, you’re good at this, Yura. S-So good!” Otabek’s hands caress the sides of Yuri’s face encouragingly.

Fuck yes. Yuri loves when Otabek is gentle but firm. It fills him with a certain warmth. Yuri heart skips a beat before he pulls away slightly. “Beka, you taste so good. ” Yuri plunges back down. He gags when Otabek’s cock hits the back of his throat.

“Looks like kitten is hard again.” JJ ghosts a finger up Yuri’s erect cock.

Yuri bobs up and down repeatedly. He pulls up for air and moans out a sentence. “Y-Yeah! I-I’m really sensitive!” Yuri loves being able to act slutty like this. He just needs to be given a certain level of control and he will go all out.

“I’m going to start now, is that okay?” JJ kneels down behind Yuri and spreads his ass cheeks.

“Hah!” Yuri gasps loudly and pushes back slightly. “Yes, p-please be gentle!” Yuri licks from the base of Otabek’s cock to the tip before swirling his tongue around it.

“Ngh!” Otabek thrusts up into Yuri’s warm mouth.

JJ leans down and licks Yuri’s loose entrance.

“Mah! Hah! S-So good!” Yuri lurches forward at the sensation, feeling weird and uncomfortable.

“Ah! Kitten…” JJ moans behind Yuri and licks around again.

Yuri blushes and whines around Otabek’s member. He tightens his throat, causing Otabek to moan loudly.

“Yes, Yura! F-Fuck… h-harder!” Otabek throws his head back and pants loudly.

JJ slides his tongue inside of Yuri and thrusts it in and out slowly.

“Mph! Mhmph!” Yuri’s green eyes roll back in pleasure. JJ’s soft tongue does wonders to Yuri. He feels minimal pain, which is expected considering JJ’s numerous past partners. Yuri leans into JJ’s touch, feeling slightly more comfortable. Yuri brings one of his small hands up to Otabek’s balls and squeezes them slightly.

“Ngh! Yura! I’m close!” Otabek’s hands push Yuri’s head down and holds it there.

Yuri winces and quickly works on adjusting his throat to comfortably fit Otabek.

JJ hums, the vibrations making Yuri shudder. “God, I’ve wanted to do this to you for so long.” His tongue enters Yuri completely and runs against his walls.

Otabek cries out and comes inside of Yuri’s mouth. “Yura!”

Yuri feels Otabek’s thick cum enter his mouth and a few drops running down his throat.  Yuri convulses and tries to pull away and spit out the cum.

“N-No, swallow all of it.” Otabek strokes Yuri’s cheek with his thumb while staring down at him. “Be a good boy for me.” Lust practically drips from Otabek’s voice.

Yuri whines and swallows around Otabek, not really minding the bitter taste of his cum. His eyes tear up as he swallows again, having a little difficulty due to Otabek’s cock still in his throat. A hit of JJ’s tongue to his prostate causes Yuri to arch his back violently. “Ah! JJ!” Yuri pulls away from Otabek and cries out loudly.

“Hm?” JJ mumbles into Yuri.

“Ngh! JJ! M-More! I-It f-feels-ah~!” Yuri cries out hoarsely. His throat is sore from the blowjob. Yuri shudders and grabs onto Otabek’s shirt. “O-Otabe-AH!”

“Does it feel good?” Otabek strokes Yuri’s hair and cheek.

Yuri leans into the touch and makes a small noise in his throat. “Y-Yes~ I feel like I-I’m gonna c-come a-agai-n!”

JJ begins moving his tongue fast, twisting and twirling it inside.

“Oh, yes!” Yuri leans his forehead on Otabek’s lower stomach and his chest heaves. The pleasure is nearly driving him crazy. He’s so sensitive from earlier, but he needs to come so badly. “M-More~!” Yuri’s upper body slumps against Otabek as he gasps and writhes in pleasure.

JJ hums again to make Yuri cry out. He loves reducing his little kitten to nothing more than moans and cries.

“B-Beka~ JJ~ I-I’m going t-to… NGH! AAH!” Yuri comes around JJ’s tongue as it presses against his prostate, no cum coming out of his erection. He clings desperately to Otabek and curls in on himself due to the intensity.

Otabek cooes and comforts Yuri as tears stream down his face. Yuri’s small form and cute face remind him of a kitten. “Yura…”

Yuri stops shaking and slumps dramatically. “JJ… Beka… that was… wow.” Yuri tugs on Otabek’s shirt, signaling him to pull him into his lap. He barely has the energy to move.

Otabek pulls Yuri by placing his hands under his armpits. He places Yuri’s chest on his and kisses his forehead. “How was it?”

Yuri curls into a fetal position, his legs over the side of Otabek’s. “It was intense.” Yuri leans the side of his face against Otabek’s muscular chest.

JJ crawls up to them and hugs Yuri endearingly. “Did you like it?”

A kiss to Yuri’s cheek makes him giggle tiredly. “Hmmm… I don’t know. You seemed pretty sloppy in your technique.” Yuri smiles and glances at JJ. JJ always asks for feedback after sex and Yuri loves playing with it.

“What!? Really!? But I worked so hard!” JJ pouts and whines.

Otabek and Yuri both laugh. “I doubt he disliked it, JJ. Not with those moans.” Otabek grabs Yuri’s chin and directs his face toward him. Otabek kisses Yuri lightly and kisses his cheek.

“Yeah, I liked it a lot. But I won’t be ice skating for a while. Hn!” Yuri cringes at the pain in his ass. “Ow… You guys really need to calm down with your punishments. It borders on torture.” Yuri chuckles and yawn loudly.

“Are you tired?” JJ kisses Yuri’s neck and nuzzles his cheek.

“No, really? Ah! Ouch…” Yuri grips Otabek’s shirt tightly and breathes through the throbbing soreness.

“Yura, there’s no need to be rude.” Otabek scolds Yuri. Yuri cries out in pain, his body lurching forward. Otabek’s face softens and a pang of guilt hits him. “Would you like a bath? It’ll help with the pain.”

Yuri cringes again and whimpers, curling in on himself further. He nods vigorously and pants in pain. He should have realized how much it hurts afterward, once the adrenaline is gone. “Yes. Mm!”

JJ feels guilty as well for causing his kitten so much pain. “I’ll… go get the water running.” JJ moves his mouth to Yuri’s ear and whispers gently. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to hurt.”

“Hahaha, bullshi-HAH!” Tears reenter Yuri’s eyes as he feels a sharp pain. “Beka! It h-hurts!” A loud sob escapes Yuri’s mouth.

JJ’s eyes soften as he gets off of the bed and walks out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Yuri gasps at the constant throbbing in his ass. “Can w-we l-lay down while we w-wait?” Yuri shakily breathes and bites his lips to muffle his sobbing.

“Yeah, come on.” Otabek lays Yuri down on his side to avoid intensifying the pain. He follows and lays on his side as well. He pulls Yuri close to him and drifts his hands to Yuri’s small ass.

“Ow! D-D-o-on-n’t! Gahah!” Yuri sobs violently as the pain continues to get worse.

“Oh, Yura. Does it really hurt that bad?” Otabek slowly kneads Yuri’s ass, hoping to distract Yuri from the pain.

Yuri snakes his arms around Otabek’s back and hisses at his action. “S-Shut up-PAH!” Yuri breaks and begins sobbing hysterically. “It hurts! I wa-ant i-it to-o s-sto-op! Bek-ka!” Yuri completely regrets the past events. He didn’t think it would hurt this bad afterward, he only thought he would be a little sore.

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay. We won’t do this again, it was a dumb idea to do it without preparation.” Otabek decides to begin roaming his hands up and down Yuri’s back, pressing his thumbs down to massage his back.

“AH! HN! NGH! Ow!” Yuri’s leg wraps itself around Otabek’s hip as to bring him closer.

JJ walks into the room to see a sobbing Yuri. “Oh no, is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s just really sore.” Otabek rolls over onto his back, keeping Yuri positioned on his chest. Otabek sits up and moves Yuri slightly so that he can carry Yuri bridal style. “The bath is ready?”

Yuri sniffles and wraps his arms around Otabek’s neck. “P-Paink-killers… I need s-something!”

“Okay we’ll give you some ibuprofen and then get you in the bath.” Otabek follows JJ to the bathroom, holding Yuri in his arms.

“Th-Thank y-yo-OW!” Tears continue down Yuri’s face as he clings to Otabek. He is given some comfort by the arms around him.

Damn, Yuri regrets this. He doesn’t remember sex ever hurting this bad afterward since JJ and Otabek took his virginity.

Otabek, JJ, and Yuri enter the bathroom and Otabek walks over to the bath filled with water. He slowly lowers Yuri down into the warm water.

“Oh! S-So nice!” Yuri moans as the warmth immediately relaxes his muscles.

JJ laughs a little while searching through the medicine cabinet for painkillers. “Here we are.” He takes out a small bottle and shakes out two pills. JJ fills a small cup with water and walks over to Yuri.

Yuri is being washed by Otabek, who sensually rubs soap onto Yuri’s skin.

“Kitten, I have the painkillers.” JJ places the pills in Yuri’s small hand as well as the water.

Yuri hums in response and swallows the pills quickly. He leans over the side of the tub to hand JJ the empty cup of water, only for it to fall out of his and and clatter to the ground. “Ouch! Uh… s-sorry, it s-slipped.” Yuri tries to reach over to pick it up. Otabek gently pushes Yuri away and back into the water. “Huh? Wh-ngh- What is i-it?” Yuri looks up at Otabek, the pain slowly leaving his expression.

“Don’t. JJ will get it. We don’t need you in more pain.” Otabek continues massaging Yuri’s skin, cleaning the cum off of him.

“Oh… okay.” Yuri hates having to be babied like this, but he understands Otabek’s concern considering the situation.

JJ picks up the cup and places it on the sink. “It’s fine, kitten. We need to take care of you right now.”

“Yeah… I know…” Yuri grumbles under his breath. He grimaces and tuts in annoyance. He must seem ridiculous. Needing to be treated like a child. He must seem childish. Yuri’s expression lowers as he decides to stop complaining.

“Thank you, Yura. I’m almost done.” Otabek’s hands drift to Yuri’s thighs.

“Mhmm.” Yuri sighs in slight happiness as the pain in his ass fades away to a slight soreness. Am I being troublesome to them? Do they dislike having to do this for me?

“Okay, I think you’re good.” Otabek stands up and offers a hand to Yuri. “Here, let me help you out.”

Yuri grabs his hand and pulls himself out. He sits on the side of the tub while trying to reach for the towel to dry himself off. Otabek hands it to Yuri. “Thanks…” He dries off his body while JJ and Otabek watch him. Yuri towel dries his hair and drops the towel to the ground. “I’m good, let’s go.”

Yuri stands up and takes a few steps before falling to his knees. “Ow, it still hu-urts.” Yuri grunts and tries to stand back up.

JJ bends down and picks Yuri up bridal style. “Here, I’ll carry you. Your legs must be tired.” He stands up and throws Yuri upwards slightly to adjust Yuri’s position.

Yuri gasps in surprise and wraps his arms around JJ’s neck. “I’m sorry for putting you guys through this much trouble.”

“We don’t mind. We enjoy getting to do these things with you and treating you afterward is part of it.” Otabek and JJ walk to the bedroom and JJ lays Yuri on the bed.

Yuri sits himself up against the headboard with slight pain.

“Wait, kitten, are you going through subdrop?” JJ climbs into the bed next to Yuri and sits next to him.

“Sub- what?” Yuri looks over at JJ and watches him remove his shirt.

“You don’t seem to be the person who would have it, but I suppose it’s possible.” Otabek removes his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on, before climbing over to Yuri’s other side.

“What is it!?” Yuri irritatedly grumbles.

“A subdrop is when the submissive, you, has an emotional drop after sex.”

“Wha- no, I’m not having a ‘subdrop’ or whatever you call it.” Yuri scoffs at the idea. He isn’t some prissy flower who gets their feelings hurt after having great sex.

“It’s okay if you are, it’s more than okay. You need to talk about it.” Otabek places a hand onto Yuri’s thigh. He rubs his thumb up and down comfortably.

Yuri thinks for a moment. He does feel a little depressed, but that’s because he is bothering them, not because of the sex. “I said that I am not having a subdrop!” Frustrated tears enter Yuri’s eyes.

JJ’s hand is placed on Yuri’s cheek. He turns Yuri to look at him. “Are you sure?”

“N-No…” Yuri sniffles and his voice cracks. “I’m n-not…”

“It’s okay.” Otabek pulls Yuri’s head to his chest and runs his fingers through the long blond hair.

“You can talk to us, kitten.” JJ rubs Yuri’s back comfortingly.

“I-I’m pathetic! I’m s-so selfish and ch-childish!” Yuri cries onto Otabek’s chest. “I-I’m sorry!” Yuri feels a tightness in his chest and a dryness in his throat. He doesn’t even bother with his pride or dignity.

“No, you’re not pathetic or selfish or childish. You’re perfect.” Otabek cooes softly to Yuri. He feels extremely guilty for potentially causing this.

“D-Don’t you find it weird though?” Yuri looks up at Otabek with small tears in his eyes.

“Find what weird, kitten?” JJ kisses Yuri’s shoulder innocently, knowing that the last thing Yuri needs right now is a sexual gesture.

“W-What I ‘like’? I l-like pain! Th-That’s not normal!”

“Yura-”

“I like it when y-you guys hold me down and f-force me! ” Yuri practically yells at them as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Kitten, that’s-” JJ’s voice is filled with sympathy.

“I-I’m so fucked up! I like things that most p-people would be horrified to even think about! I even ask for it!” Yuri sounds scared. “What’s even wrong with m-”

“YURI PLISETSKY!” JJ screams at Yuri, tired of hearing him degrade himself.

Yuri jumps and looks at JJ.

“You are not messed up! You need to stop this!”

“JJ~!” Yuri sobs out a little bit.

“JJ, stop, you’re making it worse.” Otabek scolds JJ. JJ is probably the child in this relationship, not Yuri. “Yura?”

Yuri looks up at Otabek with sad eyes.

“Do you really think that you are not normal?”

“Of course I’m not normal. I ask you guys to make me bleed! And I like i-”

“You’re perfectly fine. It isn’t as if we don’t enjoy it too.” Otabek sighs and runs his fingers slowly through Yuri’s hair.

“You do? You guys d-didn’t mind having to clean me up?” Yuri feels a small amount of reassurance in Otabek’s words. He likes having them take care of him afterward, he just doesn’t like that he likes it. It makes him feel selfish.

“Of course not, kitten!” JJ laughs lightly.

“Hahaha, you guys are being extra nice for me right now, right?”

“Well, we have to make an effort for you to be happy. And when you’re happy, we’re happy.”

Yuri must say that Otabek and JJ are great with aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	25. Yuuri & Yuri & Viktor: Innocent!Yuri/ Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is extremely stressed and Yuuri and Viktor offer to help. Things go slightly wrong. Jump cut to weeks later, Yuri is ready for something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. This is the longest chapter I have ever written! 11+k words! It is INSANE! Not as insane as having reached 51k hits! I can't believe that my story has gotten so many hits, kudos, and comments. I want to thank everyone for sticking around and giving me constructive criticism and support throughout this entire process. Also, I greatly appreciate comments of any kind. Whether they critique an aspect of my writing (these kind are definitely important, I would still be writing in 1st person had someone not pointed it out), compliment me (yes, stroke my ego harder), or just ask about anything in general, I thoroughly enjoy receiving them. Again, thank you all so much! (This chapter was requested by gayformila and LittlePureFangirl) ~ Ms. Author

“I can’t believe I flubbed that jump.” Yuri grumbles under his breath and removes his shirt.

He is in his room at Yu-topia after a long day of skating and a few failed jumps. Yuri slowly undresses himself as he complains about how embarrassing it was to have failed that much. He throws his pants to the ground, leaving him in his boxers, and flops onto his bed dramatically with a loud huff.

“I’m done with life! Katsudon fucking outdid me! Ugh!” Yuri rolls onto his side and decides to relieve some stress through social media. He opens his Instagram app and scrolls down his home feed. “Boring… boring… gross… get a room…” Yuri monotonously comments on each picture, gagging when he sees a picture of JJ and his fiance in some sickeningly cute pose. “Does anyone have dignity anymore?” Yuri cannot seem to relax as his performance lingers in the back of his mind.

“Fuck it, I’m getting ice cream!” Yuri stands up off of his bed, throwing on a loose shirt, and walks out of his room. He walks into the common area where only Viktor, Yuuri, and Yuuri’s family remain. “Hey, Katsudon, do you have any ice cream around here?”

Yuuri holds up a finger to his parents to pause the conversation they are having in Japanese. “Uh, yeah… why?” Yuuri speaks a few words of Japanese to his family and stands up from his seat on the floor. “Follow me.”

Yuri follows Yuuri into the kitchen. “I just need to have something to relieve my stress.”

Yuuri opens the freezer and pulls out a carton of vanilla ice cream. “You know, Yurio, stress isn’t good for people your age.” Yuuri opens it to see more than half of it gone. He puts the lid back on and offers it to Yuri nonchalantly. “You can just take the whole thing, it’s almost gone.” Yuri accepts it. Yuuri opens a drawer near the refrigerator and pulls out a spoon. “Here you go.”

Yuri grabs the spoon and mutters a quick ‘thanks’ before rushing back to his room.

Yuri sits Indian style against the headboard of his bed and digs into the cold ice cream. “Damn, I’ve missed ice cream.” Yuri hasn’t been allowed any junk food recently due to the upcoming ice skating season. Yuri nearly moans as the cold sweet against his tongue and runs down his throat. “Amazing. Perfection.” Yuri muses happily and before he knows it, the ice cream is gone.

“Aw, damn it.” Yuri places the carton in the corner of the room, planning to take care of it in the morning. He flicks off the lights and walks to his bed. He leaves his shirt on and falls asleep.

 

“Psst. Yurio, wake up.” Poke.

“Go away.” Yuri rolls onto his side, away from the voice and poking.

“I have something to show you.” Viktor?

Yuri rolls back and opens his eyes, adjusting to the dark. He manages to make out two figures, guessing that the taller one is Viktor. “What is it, Viktor?” Yuri irritatedly snaps at Viktor.

“Yuuri told me that you were stressed.” Viktor does not move and just stares at Yuri as he waits for Yuri’s reaction.

Yuri blushes. He would… imagine doing ‘things’ when he was stressed while back in Russia. But Viktor has Yuuri. “Viktor… do you mean…?”

“Yeah, I know what you are stressed and Viktor thought it would be good to help you.” Yuuri’s voice cuts in, startling Yuri.

“ What!? ” Yuri nearly jumps out of his bed and scoots away from them.

“See Viktor!? I told you he wouldn’t want to do it! Now we just sound ridiculous!” Yuuri turns around and starts walking out of the room.

“N-No! Wait!” Yuri practically scrambles off of the bed to stop Yuuri and Viktor. “What exactly do you… mean?”

Yuuri turns around in surprise. “What?”

Yuri’s heart beats extremely fast in anticipation. He’s still a virgin, so anal sex is out of the question at the moment, but he is willing to do other things. “I… wouldn’t mind d-doing with you two. It just depends… ”

“W-Well…” Yuuri stutters nervously. He walks back over beside the bed where Yuri sits.

He’s never done this before, has he?

Viktor places a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and looks directly at Yuri. “Well, since you’re stressed, we wanted to help you relax. ” Viktor’s other hand touches Yuri’s cheek softly.

Yuri’s heart nearly stops. He wants this so bad, he wants Viktor again. He wants to feel what Viktor’s hands are like. “Okay, but I’m a virgin, so….”

“No actual sex, right?” Viktor interjects. His voice is filled with slight urgency. Viktor has always been one to go fast but passionate. He has never really liked to take it slow.

“Yep.” Yuri flatly replies, struggling to hold his excitement.

“So… how do we do this?” Yuuri awkwardly asks.

Viktor kisses Yuuri’s cheek. “He’s a little nervous, Yurio. I hope you don’t mind. I’m the only partner he has ever been with.”

“I don’t really mind.” Yuri turns his head to Yuuri and smiles at him smugly. “I haven’t been w-with anyone before. So my expectations aren’t too high. Hehehe…” Yuri feels extremely awkward. He has absolutely no idea what to do or if he should initiate it.

The three of them sit in an awkward silence for a few moments. Viktor sits with his usual ' not awkward' expression. But Yuuri fiddles with his thumbs on his lap and Yuri looks between the two of them.

Do I need to make the first move?

Yuri takes an extremely deep and shaky breath. He leans forward so that he is on his knees and hands so he can move closer to them. He approaches Yuuri, figuring that if he is bad at kissing, Yuuri won’t comment on it, but Viktor definitely will.

Yuuri looks up at Yuri and quirks an eyebrow in confusion.

Yuri quickly takes Yuuri’s face in his hands and smashes his lips against Yuuri’s.

Yuuri makes a muffled noise of shock, his eyes wide.

Yuri clenches his eyes shut and his lips still, mainly just pressing them against Yuuri’s.

A little whistle sounds from Viktor. “Wow, Yurio.” He sounds amused and slightly shocked.

Yuri feels Yuuri’s hands grab his face in a similar fashion to Yuri. He pulls Yuri closer and opens his mouth slightly. Yuuri’s tongue pokes out and moves across Yuri’s lip.

Yuri yelps into the kiss and tries to pull away, shocked by Yuuri’s tongue. Yuri hasn’t ever kissed with tongue, only ever just lips.

Yuuri’s hands hold Yuri close, slowly growing more confident in his movements.

Viktor’s light laughing can be heard to Yuri’s side. “Yuuri, I think you’re scaring him. Hahaha!”  

Yuuri pulls away.

Yuri gasps for breath and his heart beats rapidly. “Holy shit!” A hushed whisper under Yuri’s breath. His eyes are wide while he stares at Yuuri. He looks to Viktor as if asking, ‘ What the fuck was that? ’.

“S-Sorry, Yurio.” Yuuri stammers out an apology, his lust-clouded eyes not matching his voice.

“Yuuri always has been great at kissing.” Viktor pulls Yuuri into a slow, sensual kiss, glancing at a flustered Yuri from the side of his eye.

A small moan escapes Yuri’s lips as he gets aroused from watching Yuuri and Viktor kiss.

Viktor pulls away from the kiss and smirks at Yuri. “Did you like watching that? Or would you rather…” Viktor leans down and gets his face close to Yuri’s. “Me do it…” Viktor grips Yuri’s chin and moves his lips are extremely close to his. “To you?” Viktor goes into the kiss with a fiery passion.

Oh God, this is amazing. Is this even real? Yuri opens his mouth and copies what Yuuri had done previously, just much shakier.

An approving hum emits from Viktor’s throat at Yuri’s meek initiation of a french kiss. He opens his mouth as well and grabs Yuri’s tongue gently between his teeth.

“Ah! Nuh…” Yuri futily pulls away his tongue, Viktor’s bite on it tightening. “Ahah!” Yuri’s eyes roll back at the sensation of Viktor’s teeth increasing and decreasing pressure. He closes his green eyes and wraps his arms completely around Viktor’s neck.

Viktor places his knees on the bed while Yuri is engulfed by the kiss, completely blissed out. He motions Yuuri to get on the bed too as he carefully lays Yuri onto his back. Viktor hovers above Yuri, Yuri’s neck stretched uncomfortably to keep his lips on Viktor’s.

A sudden suction on Yuri’s tongue makes him squirm. His hand snake into Viktor’s hair and grasps it tightly.

Viktor pulls away and chuckles at Yuri’s whining moan. “Don’t worry, I’m not even at the good part yet.”

A shiver runs down Yuri’s back at the suggestion in Viktor’s words. “Yeah…” Yuri breathily gasps out. He can hardly believe what is happening. He was just kissed by katsudon and Viktor. And it was good.

Viktor sits up and kneels on the bed. Yuri follows and all three of them are facing each other.

Yuri moans lowly as he feels his erection in his pants harden further. “Um… What’s next?”

Viktor leans over and whispers something in Yuuri’s ear. He gets a firm nod and a blush from Yuuri.

“Yurio, come here, sit on my lap.” Yuuri sits in a different position and pats his outer thigh.

“W-Why?” Yuri crawls over to Yuuri and hesitates before sitting in his lap.

“You’ll see.”

“Okay?” Yuri cautiously shifts himself to sit comfortably on Yuuri’s lap, with his hands placed on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri’s body heat makes Yuri blush harder, realizing how close they are. Yuuri’s face is completely changed from his normal one, he seems much more confident and seductive than usual. “So, what are you planning to do-AH!” The back of Yuri’s neck is grabbed by Yuuri.

Yuuri holds Yuri in place as he leans forward and touches his nose to Yuri’s neck.

“Um… Yuuri? Wh-Why are y-you that close to m-my neck?” Yuri looks down at the top of Yuuri’s head and wraps his arms around Yuuri’s head, doubting Yuuri will do anything bad.

“Shh, just watch.” Viktor sits back, visibly relaxed, and seems as if he is watching his favorite movie.

“Huh? Ngh!” Yuri gasps and moans loudly as a wet sensation crosses his adam’s apple. Yuri doesn’t push away and wraps his arms around Yuuri’s head. “Oh yeah! F-Fah~!” Yuri’s tongue pokes out slightly as Yuuri nibbles on his exposed collarbone. “Mph! Oh God!” Yuri practically melts in Yuuri’s hold. “M-More~!”

Viktor watches the two of them, extremely turned on by Yuri’s begging and moaning. He takes off his shirt, only remaining in his pajama bottoms that hang loosely from his hips. Oh, how those two turn him on. “Yuuri, give the poor boy a break, he looks like he is about to come just from you sucking and kissing his neck.”

Yuuri pulls away and licks his lips seductively. “Daddy, can I?” He looks over at Viktor with a desperation in his eyes, still holding Yuri in a hug.

“Wait, ‘daddy’?” Yuri looks over at Viktor for confirmation.

“I’m not sure momma, I don’t think he’s ready….” Viktor taps his chin as he is in deep thought.

“Woah woah woah, hold on!” Yuri pushes Yuuri away by his shoulders. “‘Momma’? ‘Daddy’? What are you two even talking about?” Yuri has absolutely no idea what they mean. He has never really wanted to look at porn or dirty magazines, so he has little knowledge on the subject of sexual activities. He’s only ever really masturbated.

“Oh, we have a bit of a… game we like to play. Yuuri likes to be called ‘momma’ and I like to be called ‘daddy’.” Viktor crawls over to a sputtering Yuri. “Does that make you uncomfortable?” Viktor caresses Yuri’s cheek with his hand.

Yuri stares at Viktor for a moment, feeling Yuuri’s eyes on him as well. “I- uh, no, not really.” A certain tingling sensation runs through Yuri’s entire body.

Both Viktor and Yuuri sigh in relief.

“That’s good.” Yuuri laughs lightly and removes his glasses. He leans back and places them on the nightstand.

“Now, the problem is…” Viktor runs his thumb back and forth on Yuri’s cheek. “What do we call you? ”

“Um, uh, I don’t know? Whatever you like?” Yuri feels nervous but comfortable around them. He’s been around them for weeks now and has slowly become better associated with them.

“How about that, momma? We can call him whatever we want. Any ideas?” Viktor smirks at Yuuri who has an aroused expression on his face.

“Ooh, I have an idea.” Yuuri’s hand waves Viktor close. As Viktor leans in, Yuuri whispers something into Viktor’s ear.

Yuri just sits in Yuuri’s lap and waits for them to finish.

Viktor smiles and pulls away from Yuuri. “So, Yuuri wants to try something, kitten. ”

“Of course you guys choose fucking ‘ kitten ’! Can we just drop the ‘Yuri looks like a kitten’ thing? Because it’s getting pretty over-fucking-used!” Yuri grumbles angrily, sick of the cliché name. He didn’t really mind the name before JJ started to use it, now he gets thoroughly ticked off.

Viktor’s expression changes into a scold. “ That wasn’t very nice, now was it, kitten?” Viktor’s stern face gets close to Yuri.

Yuri flinches and attempts to get out of Yuuri’s lap. “You guys are crazy! Fuck this! I’m kinkshaming, now let me go!” Yuri hits Yuuri’s chest when he refused to unwrap his arms from around Yuri.

“Momma, I think kitten needs to be punished for hitting you.” Viktor’s voice is light and mocking.

“Seriously, I’m not going to be called ‘kitten’! Let. Me. Go!” Yuri raises his hand to slap Yuuri, but Viktor catches it in his hand. Yuri stares at Viktor, wide-eyed, and tries to wrench his wrist out of Viktor’s hand. His breath quickens. “I said to let go! If you don’t let go of me, I’m screaming rape! I don’t want to do this anymore!” Yuri inhales deeply, preparing to scream.

Viktor’s other hand clamps down on Yuri’s mouth to muffle the impending scream. “No screaming, kitten.”

Yuri’s eyes widen and a muffled shriek escapes him when Yuuri pushes him onto his back and wraps Yuri’s legs around his waist. “Mph! Mhmph!” Yuri begins to panic when Yuuri grabs his free hand and helps Viktor grab both of them, holding Yuri down completely. Yuri knows that he can’t possible fight off two older and larger men. Yuri’s muffled screams stop and tears fill his eyes. He’s scared, terrified, he feels exposed. Yuri breaks into hysterical sobbing when Yuuri’s hand drifts down his side.

Tears stream down Yuri’s face as he tries to get out of their hold.

Suddenly, Viktor releases Yuri’s hands and mouth.

Yuri does not question it and immediately scrambles away from Yuuri to the foot of the bed. He stares at both Yuuri and Viktor while trying to stop his tears. “Wh-Why would you…!?” Yuri wraps his arms around himself and hopes for a reasonable explanation.

“Fuck…” Viktor whispers under his breath and runs his hand through his hair.

“Damn it, Viktor! I knew he wouldn’t like it, but nOooOoo, ‘the article said-’” Yuuri’s hands move in a dramatic manner before Viktor interrupts him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor interrupts. “I thought he would like it! I didn’t think he would get so scared!”

“Viktor! He is terrified! Look at him! He’s in tears! Not everyone has a kink for being dominated!” Yuuri slaps Viktor’s arm and glances over at Yuri. “Oh God, Yurio, I am so sorry. This was- damn it!” Yuuri sighs loudly and turns to the shaken Yuri, slowly approaching him.

Yuri’s breath hitches and he falls off of the bed while trying to back away. He cries out in shock and quickly stands up, shrinking slightly. “P-Please… I- I’m not…” Yuri sniffles and begins hyperventilating. He grabs his own throat, feeling as if something is suffocating him.

“Fuck! Viktor, he’s having a panic attack!” Yuuri rushes over to Yuri runs over to Yuri and wraps his arms around Yuri. “Get a paper bag!” Yuuri motions Viktor to run for the item. He quickly turns his attention back to the quaking Russian.

Yuri struggles in Yuuri’s grasp, heaving and gasping, not able to form any words as tears stream down his face. Yuuri’s touch calms him but also causes him to panic more.

“Yurio, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. We weren’t actually planning to do anything you didn’t want. Oh God, just focus on breathing. Calm down.” Yuuri squeezes his arms tightly around Yuri, knowing that pressure helps with panic attacks.

Yuri takes deep breaths, slowly controlling his breath. The panic lessens and only the feeling of complete relief and fear remain. The kind of feeling after a huge exam when the fear of the results and relief that it is over mix.

“Yuuri, I have the bag.” Viktor approaches them and offers the bag to Yuuri.

“No, he’s calmed down.” Yuuri cooes and rubs Yuri’s back comfortingly.

“Wh-Why would you g-guys d-do that? I-I asked you t-to s-sto-op….” Yuri hiccups and sniffles, hugging Yuuri back in desperation for comfort.

“I- I know, we shouldn’t have gone that far.” Viktor is the one to speak this time, his voice is filled with regret and worry. His eyes drift to the floor in shame. “I’m really sorry. I… fucked up.” Viktor makes eye contact with a stunned Yuri.

Viktor just apologized. I’ve never seen him genuinely apologize. Yuri thinks with complete shock. Yuri wants to think this over. He wants to be alone. “C-Can you guys… leave? I need to be alone.”

Yuuri looks down at Yuri with guilt and sympathy in his eyes. “Of course.” Yuuri lets go of Yuri and walks over to Viktor. “Let’s go, we need to talk.”

Yuuri and Viktor walk out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Yuri stares at it for a few moments. He sighs shakily and walks over to his bed, laying down and crying himself to sleep.

 

It’s been six weeks since the original incident. Yuuri and Viktor apologized to Yuri for days, they even still do. Yuri hasn’t completely gotten over it, but he isn’t scared of Yuuri or Viktor, he forgives them. The three have had more ‘sexual’ encounters, nothing past an intense makeout session, though. Yuuri is always careful and gentle, knowing Yuri is still hesitant with some things. Viktor has been as understanding as he can be expected to be with Yuri, he respects when Yuri says it is too much or he can’t go any further.

“Viktor, Yuuri, can we go to bed yet?” Yuri whispers quietly to Yuuri and Viktor. It’s getting late and Yuri has been waiting all day for them to be able to lay down.

“Yeah, he’s right, it’s getting late.” Yuuri smiles at Viktor and motions his head to the hallway leading to Viktor’s bedroom.

“And our little boy needs to be treated. ” Viktor caresses Yuri’s cheek.

“Oh, shut up!” Yuri grumbles in embarrassment and stomps toward Viktor’s room. He walks into the room and sits himself on the bed. He faces the door, waiting for Yuuri and Viktor to enter.

Viktor opens the door and enters first, followed by Yuuri. “So, why so eager?” Viktor removes his shirt and tosses it to the ground. Yuuri stands behind him and follows his action.

Yuri takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and calming himself down. He opens his eyes to see Viktor with a curious look and Yuuri with a worried one. “I-I think… uh… I’m ready to go… all the way. ” Yuri rushes out the final words, relieved to have said them. Yuri stares at them, waiting for a reaction.

Both Viktor and Yuuri have a look of utter shock.

“Are you sure, kitten?” Yuuri calls out Yuri’s nickname, initiating the little nickname game they play.

“Yeah, momma, I-I’m ready.” Yuri fiddles with his thumbs on his lap, staring at them rather than at Yuuri or Viktor.

Viktor sighs loudly and walks up to Yuri. He grabs Yuri’s chin between his fingers and lifts his head to stare straight at him. “Kitten, I’m not sure you are ready. I really think you are ready for something more but not all the way.” Viktor smiles lightly at Yuri, knowing that Yuri easily gets flustered.

Yuri blushes furiously but grabs Viktor’s hand in his. “I am! Daddy, I’m sure I can do it this time! Please, let me try it!” Yuri pleads with his eyes, wanting this desperately. He doesn’t want to wait any longer, he wants to make love to Viktor and Yuuri. He knows he seems childish right now, but he doesn’t care. He is sick of Yuuri and Viktor treating him gently because they think he will panic again.

Viktor glances at Yuuri, who gives Viktor a small nod. “Okay, kitten. If you want to prove it, give me a handjob while masturbating.”

Yuri’s eyes widen in happy shock. Viktor is giving him a chance to prove that he is ready, which he is. “Okay, daddy, I’ll do it!” Yuri’s voice and tone is no different than his usual one. The names they call each other are more pet names, not a roleplaying thing.

Viktor snickers and climbs onto the bed and sits against the headboard. He spreads his legs enough for Yuri. “Go ahead then, I’m waiting, kitten.”

Yuri crawls up to Viktor, nervous but excited. He kneels himself between Viktor’s legs, facing him. “Um, daddy?”

“Yes, kitten?”

“I’ve never d-done this before, I don’t know w-what to do.” A hushed whisper leaves Yuri’s lips. He’s inexperienced, he has absolutely no idea of how to jerk someone else off.

Yuuri shows up behind Yuri and places a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll show you, kitten.” Yuuri kisses Yuri’s cheek and looks at Viktor. “Can you remove your pants, daddy?”

Viktor smirks and nods once. He raises his hips and slides off his pants, revealing his half-hard cock with neatly trimmed hair.

“Say ‘thank you’ to daddy, kitten,” Yuuri whispers huskily into Yuri’s ear.

Yuri releases a shaky moan at Yuuri’s breath on his ear. “Th-Thank you, daddy.”

“Good boy.” Yuuri grabs Yuri’s right hand in his own. “Now, let’s start. Wrap your hand around daddy’s cock.”

Yuri wraps his fingers shakily around Viktor’s hardening cock. A small shriek emits from the bottom of his throat, clearly shocked by Viktor’s size. “O-Okay.”

“Good!” Yuuri removes his hand from Yuri’s and hugs Yuri from behind with both arms. He places his chin on Yuri’s shoulder as to keep watch of Yuri’s hand. “Move it up and down, like you would while masturbating.”

Yuri slowly moves his hand up and down, pumping slowly. He squeezes his hand and thumbs Viktor’s slit, repeating what he does while masturbating.

“Ah!” Viktor throws his head back and thrusts into Yuri’s hand. “More!” Viktor bites his lip and loud groans leave him.

“See? You’re doing so well, kitten.” Yuuri nearly purrs into Yuri’s ear.

Yuri shivers in delight at the praise and repeats the action. “Thank you, momma.”

“Ngh! Don’t forget t-to j-jerk off a-as well.” Viktor wraps his own large hand around Yuri’s and tightens his hold.

Yuri feels Yuuri unbuttoning his pants. “Momma?” Yuri shudders and tilts his head away from Yuuri’s, indicating for him to give his neck attention.

“Your hand is occupied, so I’m helping you, kitten.” Yuuri pecks Yuri’s neck with his lips. Yuuri grabs Yuri’s hips and lifts them with one hand, just enough for his other hand to slide Yuri’s pants and underwear down his thighs.

Yuri leans forward and maneuvers his legs awkwardly as Yuuri slides his pants off the rest of the way. The soft kisses on his neck pacify his nervousness, it gives him comfort.

Yuuri tosses the articles of clothing on the ground and traces his hand up Yuri’s thigh. “Go on, kitten. Prove to us that you’re ready. ” Yuuri follows the sentence by blowing a puff of air on Yuri’s ear.

“Nmph!” Yuri wraps his free hand around his erection. He pays more attention to Viktor, barely focusing on himself.

Suddenly, the eyes on him make Yuri extremely uncomfortable. When Yuuri’s hand joins Yuri’s on his cock, Yuri’s breath hitches. He bites his lips and moans in pleasure. “D-Don’t s-stare at m-me….”

“Oh? And why would that be, kitten?” Yuuri is careful with his wording, not wanting to cause any sort of panic from the younger Russian.

“It’s… embarrassing.” Yuri isn’t lying but he definitely enjoys the burning embarrassment caused by their staring. Yuri moves his hand on Viktor faster, wanting to see Viktor feel good.

“Y-YA blizko!” I’m close! Viktor pants and rocks into Yuri’s hand.

Yuuri quirks an eyebrow, having to use context clues to figure out what Viktor just said to Yuri. He hums in realization and grabs Yuri’s earlobe between his teeth. Yuuri knows how sensitive Yuri’s ears are.

“Ah!” Yuri shakes Yuuri off of him just enough for Yuri to be able to lean his torso forward. He brings his mouth close to Viktor’s member and takes the head in his mouth. Yuri cringes at the taste of the precum, but sucks on it never-the-less.

“Kitten!” Viktor entangles one of his hands in Yuri’s hair and pulls on it tightly.

“Mph!” Yuri feels his mouth fill with Viktor’s cum, his cheeks forced to expand slightly. He keeps his mouth on Viktor until his tremors die down.

Yuuri laughs in shocked amusement. “Oh damn…” Yuuri uses his hand to force Yuri’s to move faster.

Yuri’s and Yuuri’s hand around Yuri’s member tightens, causing Yuri to jolt. He sits up and coughs due to some of the cum sliding down his throat, the cum falls out of his mouth and onto his bare legs. Yuri wants the cringe in disgust, but lust hazes his mind. “M-Momma! I’m g-going to-!” Yuri’s legs jerk underneath him as he orgasms intensely. “NGH!” Yuri’s own cum spurts out of his member in long ropes, covering his legs as well as the bed sheets.

Yuuri lets go of Yuri’s hand and examines the small amount of cum coating it. “That’s a lot, isn’t it?”

Yuri pants loudly and turns to glare at Yuuri. “Shut up, it’s normal.” Yuri looks at his legs and cringes. “Fuck, now I’m covered in cum.”

Viktor laughs a little and swings his legs over the side of the bed to stand up. “Well, you should go take a shower and wash yourself off then.”

“No shit.” Yuri mumbles annoyedly. “Having to do this just so I can have sex with you guys.” Yuri gets off of the bed and looks around for something to clean his legs temporarily. “Don’t you guys have tissues or something for when you do it?”

“Yuuri just swallows.” Viktor smirks and jests at Yuri for having spit out his cum.

“Well, I’m sorry I’m a virgin and don’t suck dick every other day.” Yuri spits at Viktor and stands up awkwardly, trying to avoid letting the cum slide down his legs. “Ew. This is really disgusting.” Yuri makes a sound of disgust and uses his shirt to cover his privates. “Is there any close shower?”

Yuuri points to his right. “Down the hall, third room to the left.”

“Thank you.” Yuri leaves the room and dashes down the hall, not wanting to chance getting caught.

 

Yuri steps out of the shower and dries himself off with a towel. He quickly dries his hair and wraps the towel around his waist.

Yuri walks down the hall, back into Viktor’s room. He opens the door and steps in, closing it behind him.

Viktor and Yuuri are both sitting on the edge of the bed facing the door. Viktor has his pants back on and both of them seem to be in a deep conversation.

“Okay, let’s have sex! I’m clean, I’m ready, and I’m kind of horny!” Yuri walks up to both of them and sits next to Viktor, ready for the long awaited moment.

“Yeah, about that…” Yuuri rubs his neck and laughs nervously.

“I swear, motherfucker, if you are going to tell me that I’m not ‘ready’, I’m going to sl-”

“No, that’s not it.” Viktor places his hand on Yuri’s bare thigh.

“Since it’s your first time, it will take some preparation so that you can be comfortable. So, we can’t do it today.” Yuuri leans to look at Yuri’s expression. One of anger and annoyance.

“I don’t see what I’d need to do beforehand. I’m perfectly ready.” Yuri’s voice is filled with a slight innocence.

“Kitten, you do know how it works, right?” Yuuri looks at Yuri like he would when concerned with a child.

“... Of course! I-I know that!” Yuri toys with the edge of his towel and looks at it, blushing brightly. “I’m not that much of a virgin!” Yuri obviously did research into gay sex before deciding to do it. He may be stubborn, but he isn’t an idiot.

“And have you ever fingered yourself?”

“Ew! No! Of course not!” Yuri cringes at the thought. His fingers… in there. “But it doesn’t take that long to prepare someone, even if they are a… virgin.” Yuri obviously references to an article he read online. He didn’t have the resolve to actually watch gay porn, he just mainly read anything he could find.

Viktor and Yuuri break into hysterical laughter, leaning on each other for support.

Yuri fumes, not understanding why they are laughing.

Yuuri is the first to calm down, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. “Yurio, it is not like that at all! When I- hahaha- oh boy… When I lost my  virginity, it hurt like a bitch even after all of the preparing. And I used to finger myself regularly, so I was much more used to it than you are.”

Yuri blushes in embarrassment. “I know it’s supposed to hurt, and I’m prepared for that! It isn’t like both of you are-” Yuri’s eyes widen and he whips his head towards Yuuri and the still laughing Viktor. “Wait, you aren’t both going to-”

“ Hell no! That would easily be the biggest fuck up in the history of sex!” Yuuri waves his hands dramatically. “We’re going to let you choose who takes your virginity, since it’s a big deal-”

Yuri interrupts Yuuri, not wanting to seem sentimental and nervous. “It is not! I don’t care who takes my virginity! I couldn’t care less!” Yuri folds his arms and his back, giving a more intimidating image, though not by much.

Viktor waves his hand in the air, signaling Yuuri not to talk. He composes himself and runs his hand through his hair. He turns his entire body to face Yuri, taking Yuri’s hands in his. He face goes completely serious, as if the session of laughing never happened. “Yurio, it is a big deal. If you feel uncomfortable or something goes wrong, you will end up regretting it. We know that you are mentally prepared, or else I would not have just done that, but you need to be physically prepared, too.” Viktor stares into Yuri’s eyes with a certain sincerity.

“I-I…” Yuri huffs a sigh and tutts in defeat. “... Fine! What do I need to do?”

Yuuri smiles and stands up, roaming to the nightstand. He opens it and rummages around. “First, you need to get used to having something in there. ”

Yuri gasps and his hands tighten a little around Viktor’s. “Um… what would I be… putting in there?”

Yuuri stands up and turns around so that Yuri can see the items in his hands. He holds up a small box and hands it to Yuri. “It’s a butt plug that Viktor and I planned to use on me, but we never really got around to it. It’s plastic and small, so it shouldn’t hurt at all.”

Yuri turns it around in both of his hands. “Right, it mentioned these.” Yuri remembers one of the articles mentioning that butt plugs can help.

“What mentioned these?” Viktor slightly butts in.

“Oh! N-Nothing!” Yuri opens the box and pulls out the small toy from the packaging. It is around the size of his index finger, only a little shorter, with two areas that flare out a little. At the base, it has a flat area, to keep it from getting lost. It somewhat intimidates Yuri but turns him on at the thought of using it.

“And lube, water-based, it dries up quicker than others, but it is the only one you can really use with sex toys.” Yuuri hands Yuri the bottle of lube as well. He gives Yuri a moment to look at both items before speaking again. “Now, you can put it in yourself, or have me or Viktor do it.”

Yuri bites his bottom lip, thinking of the options. “Now?”

Yuuri nods and sits back down on the bed next to Yuri.

“Okay, can I have Viktor do it?” Yuri turns to Viktor. “I have no idea how to do it myself.” Yuri doesn’t want to chance accidentally hurting himself.

“Of course, I don’t mind.” A heart-shaped smile crosses Viktor’s features. He takes the items out of Yuri’s hands. “Yuuri, which position would you suggest for him?”

“Yuri, get on your hands and knees. It will make the toy go in easier.” Yuuri stands up and pulls Viktor to stand up as well.

Yuri stands up and lets the towel fall to the floor. He releases a shaky breath as he turns around and gets on his hands and knees on the bed. His hole is exposed to Yuuri and Viktor as they stand in silence. He hears hushes whispering before the bed creaks and Yuuri is in front of him. “Yuuri, why are you-”

“Trust me, it’s best to distract you.” Yuuri and Viktor say this at the same time.

“Yurio, don’t suddenly move, I’ll do this slowly.” Viktor spreads Yuri’s cheeks and squirts a small amount of lube onto his entrance.

“Hng! That’s r-really cold!” Yuri looks back at Viktor as Viktor rubs the lube around with his finger. Yuri visibly tenses and grips the sheets, the blanket having been removed since it was dirty.

Yuuri takes Yuri’s face in his hands and makes Yuri look at him. “Relax, take deep breaths. Okay?” He smiles reassuringly at Yuri and releases his face.

Yuri nods his head and forces himself to relax. Viktor’s finger begins to stop feeling uncomfortable as Yuri gets used to it. “Hah!” Yuri lurches forward and his face falls into the mattress. He lifts himself weakly and looks at Yuuri.

“Does it feel good?” Yuuri caresses Yuri’s cheek gently.

Yuri nods and whimpers. “Yes!”

Viktor pushes the first ‘bulb’ of the plug inside of Yuri.

“GAH! AH!” Yuri darts his hand to grab Yuuri’s leg for comfort. “It f-feels weird!”

“You’re doing great, Yurio. It doesn’t hurt, does it?” Yuuri grabs Yuri’s hand and holds it tightly.

Yuri shakes his head furiously, unable to form words. Yuri leans his torso back and wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck to support himself. He shuffles his legs forward and arches his back to alleviate the pressure in his back.

“Is this more comfortable for you?” Viktor runs his hand down Yuri’s thigh.

“Y-Yeah, it is.” Yuri pants into Yuuri’s neck. His entrance feels a slight stretch, but nothing he can’t handle. The thing really affecting him is Yuuri and Viktor touching him so lovingly. Both of them handle him gently, his skin tingles under their touch. “I-It feels nice. I like i-it!”

“Good boy.” Viktor pushes the final half into Yuri, holding Yuri’s hips still.

Yuri shoots up in shock. “Daddy!” He closes his eyes tightly in pleasure. The plug touches what Yuri assumes to be his prostate. “Oh God! I-It’s t-touching my pr-os-tate!” Yuri rolls his hips, making the plug move inside of him. A loud keen escapes his lips.

“Go ahead, kitten. You can come.” Yuuri pulls Yuri into a slow kiss. He bites Yuri’s bottom lip, licking it as well.

“Gah!” Yuri begins to practically thrust into the air, feeling unbelievably good from the toy. He pushes into the kiss and intertwines his tongue with Yuuri’s.

“Don’t forget about me, kitten,” Viktor whispers into Yuri’s ear. He nibbles Yuri’s ear before moving to kiss over Yuri’s neck. Viktor is careful not to leave any hickeys on Yuri before he reaches his back.

“Ngh!” Yuri moans when Viktor sucks hard on his shoulder blade. He pushes Yuuri away from the kiss and pushes into Viktor. “Th-This is s-so… a-mazing~!” Yuri moves one of his hands to stroke his erection.

“Don’t.” Viktor sternly commands, still licking and sucking Yuri’s back.

Yuri’s hand halts, but his need to come is growing. He can’t possibly just come from the toy. “Pozhaluysta, mne nuzhno konchit'!” Yuri cries out in Russian.

“Daddy, what did he say?” Yuuri admires Yuri’s pleasured face.

“ Please let me come. ” Viktor responds to Yuuri.

Yuri cannot seem to form English words as his mind is hazed with carnal pleasure. “Mne nuzhno konchit'! Pozvol'te mne konchit'!” I need to come! Please let me come!

“Don’t worry, kitten, you can come just from that.” Viktor bites Yuri’s back roughly.

“AAAH!” Yuri comes, loudly, screaming.

Viktor clamps his hand on Yuri’s mouth, silencing the young Russian’s screams.

Yuri’s cum covers Yuuri in front of him. “Mph! Mhmph!” Yuri quivers as the toy continues pressing against his prostate. Pleasured tears fill Yuri’s eyes.

“Shhh, calm down, kitten. Viktor will take it out, but you need to stay still and relax.” Yuuri comforts the shaking Russian. He feels somewhat guilty for the hard erection in his pants from seeing Yuri cry in pleasure. Yuuri usually isn’t a sadist, but he sure as hell is right now, having seen tears running down Yuri’s face.

“Mhm!” Yuri whimpers out in response. He nods his head quickly, his lips closed in a tight line.

“One…” Viktor brings his hands down to grab the base of the plug. “Two…” He twists the toy a little, slowly beginning to get the largest part out of Yuri.

“Ngh! W-Wait-”

“Three!” Viktor begins pulling out the toy at a moderate but unrelenting pace.

“Ah! Fuck!” Yuri feels the object being forced out of him. His quivering entrance stretches around the flared out parts. He clenches down reflexively, but the lube gives him no ability to stop the toy from exiting. As the final ‘bulb’ leaves him with a pop, Yuri sighs loudly and collapses onto Yuuri’s lap.

Yuri’s ass is still in the air, but his head rests on Yuuri’s lap. He pants loudly as he recovers from the aftermath of his orgasm. “Holy fuck, that was…”

“Intense?” Yuuri interjects. He runs his fingers through Yuri’s hair and rubs circles into the back of his neck.

“Yeah, very intense.” Yuri pushes into Yuuri’s comforting touch. “It didn’t mention that happening.”

Viktor snorts a laugh. “Wa-Wait! Did you read articles on the internet?”

Yuri lifts himself from Yuuri’s lap and turns his body around to face Viktor. “Shut up! Don’t make fun of me, asshole!” Yuri grumbles.

“No, no! It’s good! You were smart! You actually prepared yourself for this, that’s very good!” Viktor pats Yuri’s shoulder in a proud manner, his face still in an amused grin.

A small smile ghosts on Yuri’s face at the praise. He quickly shakes it off and scoffs loudly. “Um, is it going to feel that good?” He glances behind him at Yuuri.

“Eventually, it kind of hurts at first. A lot. But at one point it gets more pleasurable than painful. That’s when it feels really good.” Yuuri lightly replies, remembering his first time with Viktor and how unbelievably good it felt.

“Oh. Okay. S-So, when can we… uh, do it? ” Yuri shifts awkwardly, his ass feeling slightly sore. After moments of silence, Yuri speaks up. “I have a break planned to start tomorrow, can we do it then?”

Yuuri seems shocked and unsure. “Tomorrow? Are you sure?”

“Y-Yeah! I can do it.”

“Yurio-”

“No! I know I can do it!” Yuri places his hand on Yuuri’s lap.

Yuuri sighs and exchanges a look with Viktor. He nods at Viktor and motions him to the closet. A few nods and mouthing of a few words, he returns his attention to Yuri. “Fine.”

Yuri claps his hands together once and whispers a small ‘yes’ under his breath in victory.

“ But you will need to keep something in you all day tomorrow. It is really the only way to help you get ready, considering that you just had your first prostate orgasm today.” Yuuri watches Viktor sit up and begin walking to the closet.

Yuri tries not to stare at Viktor. He has absolutely no idea as to how he could possibly have something like the plug inside him all day. He could barely go a few minutes without coming and he was extremely sensitive afterward. “How could I have something like that in me all day? It was-”

“Not that one. The one we plan for you to use avoids the prostate. It’s meant to focus on comfort rather than pleasure.” Yuuri calms down the younger ice skater. “You can put it in yourself. That way is best.”

Viktor returns with an unpackaged plug with only one flared area. “Here, use the lube and try putting it in yourself.”

Yuri nods and accepts the object. “This is bigger than the last one.”

“I know, but it will help you stay relaxed.” Yuuri hands Yuri the lube and both Viktor and Yuuri sit back, waiting for Yuri to do it.

Yuri opens the lube and applies a little too much to the butt plug. “Damn it.” He tries to wipe some of it off, only resulting in lube getting all over his hands. “Shit.” Yuri gives up and lays on his back, spreading his legs and positioning the toy at his entrance. He slowly pushes it in. The tip is easy to take in and about half of the toy slides in with ease. Once the middle section reaches Yuri’s hole, it begins to stretch out the ring of muscles. “Ah… Ow!” He begins retracting his hand and trying to pull out the toy.

One of Yuuri’s hands flies to hold Yuri’s hand in place.

“Yuuri! Let go!”

“I’m helping you, stay still and relax.” Yuuri brings his other hand to rub circles into Yuri’s abdomen. He grabs Yuri’s hand tighter and pushes into Yuri.

Yuri hisses and bucks his hips, making the toy push in further than intended. “Ah! Ow!” Yuri’s face scrunches in pain.

“Try not to move like that!” Viktor leans over Yuri and kisses his forehead.

Yuuri only stops for a moment before continuing.

“Fuck! JUST FUCKING PUSH IT IN!” Yuri arches his back as the discomfort in his ass increases. When Yuuri doesn’t listen to his request, Yuri jerks his hand that Yuuri is holding, forcing the rest in. “Ngh!” Yuri bolts up and holds both of his hands to his ass, rocking back and forth to adjust to the lingering pain. “Ow! Bad idea! Bad idea!”

“Idiot! I told you not to do that!” Viktor rushes to Yuri’s side and pets his thigh.

“Why did you do that!?” Yuuri joins Yuri on his other side.

“I thought it would be like a band-aid!”

Both Viktor and Yuuri deadpan. Yuuri making a small noise between a scoff and a sigh.

“You have invented a new kind of stupid, Yuri.” Viktor sighs and stands up, offering a hand to Yuri. “Come on, it’s getting late and you should go to sleep.”

Yuri takes his hand, wincing as he stands up. “What? Shouldn’t I take this out?”

Yuuri stands up with them and brushes himself off. “No, if you can keep it in all day tomorrow and tonight, then we can have sex.”

“Tsk, fine. I’m going to bed.” Yuri picks up his pants from the ground and awkwardly slips them on. “This feels weird.”

“I know, you’ll get used to it.” Yuuri follows Yuri to the door, allowing Yuri to use him as support as he gets used to walking with the butt plug inside of him.

Viktor begins removing his clothes, getting ready to sleep. “Goodnight, Yurio! See you tomorrow!”

Yuri glances over his shoulder and shakes his head slightly. “You too.”

 

All day. Yuri has had the plug in him all day. It doesn’t really bother him anymore like it did when he woke up. Having Viktor and Yuuri give him small looks, reminding him they know it’s there, has made Yuri remain in a state of low arousal. He feels slightly tired, considering it is late at night.

Almost everyone but Yuuri, Viktor, and Yuri has gone to bed a while ago. Only an occasional passerby is awake.

Yuri walks across the room, to sit between Yuuri and Viktor.

“Hey.” Yuri greets Yuuri and Viktor casually.

“Oh, hey, Yurio.” Yuuri’s gaze is transfixed on the television.

“Hello!” Viktor smiles and continues eating the katsudon on the table in front of them.

Yuri shifts, thinking of how to word his next sentence. “So,” Yuri whispers. “Are we going to…?” He glances at Viktor.

“Did you keep it in?” Viktor stops eating for a moment and turns to Yuri with a small smirk displayed on his features.

“Y-Yeah, I’ve only had to take it out a few times.” Yuri’s voice is extremely quiet, he doesn’t want anyone to potentially overhear from another room.

“Really?” Yuuri comments in surprise. He stands up abruptly and looks down at Yuri and Viktor. “Let’s go then, kitten.” He offers a hand to Yuri.

Yuri takes Yuuri’s hand and stands up, leaning to the side as he gets up to avoid moving the plug. “O-Okay.” He hears Viktor stand up and set the bowl on the table.

The three of them walk into Viktor’s room.

Yuri removes his shirt and tosses it to the ground before Yuuri even closes the door.

“Eager, huh?” Viktor laughs and removes his own shirt. “Well, so am I.”

Yuuri scoffs and joins them in removing his shirt. “Daddy, you have absolutely no patience.” He giggles lowly and walks up to Yuri. “So, have you thought of who you want to take your virginity?”

Yuri blushes and shifts his weight to his left leg. “N-Not really, momma.” He sighs in disappointment. “Can I see them first?” Yuri figures he will choose whoever has the smaller cock since it would probably be best for his first time.

“Oh yeah! Kitten hasn’t seen yours, has he, momma?” Viktor saunters over to stand next to Yuuri. He wraps an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and leans close to his face. He kisses Yuuri’s temple quickly.

“I suppose not, daddy.” Yuuri leans into Viktor’s touch and smirks at Yuri. “Would you like to see it, kitten?” Yuuri unbuttons his jeans and unzips the zipper.

Yuri gulps and nods his head, his eyes fixated on Yuuri’s crotch. “Y-Yes, momma.” He bites his lip as he watches Yuuri’s hands work on removing his pants. “W-Wait!” Yuri sees Yuuri tense, thinking Yuri wants to stop, and Yuri kneels in front of Yuuri and places his hands on Yuuri’s. He looks up at Yuuri and Viktor, unsure. “C-Can I do it?”

A warm, yet dominant smile presents itself on Yuuri’s face. “Of course, kitten. You can do as you like.” Yuuri removes his hands and moves them out of Yuri’s way.

“Yes, this is about you and you being comfortable.” Viktor smiles at Yuri and positions himself behind Yuuri, holding Yuuri’s wrists.

“Daddy, what are you doing~!?” Yuuri doesn’t struggle, just playfully chuckles a little.

“Just holding you still so that you don’t bother kitten, momma,” Viktor whispers in Yuuri’s ear, blowing a puff of air into it.

“Mmm, okay then.” Yuuri moans and leans his head back onto Viktor’s shoulder.

Yuri listens to the exchange while pulling down Yuuri’s pants first. He notices the bulge in Yuuri’s pants and bites his lip in anticipation. He pulls down Yuuri’s boxers next. Yuuri’s member presents itself, only inches from Yuri’s face. Dark hair curls and covers Yuuri’s pelvis. Yuri unintentionally moans at the sight. “It’s big.” Not really, it isn’t nearly the size of Viktor, but compared to Yuri, it is much larger.

“Just for you, kitten.” Yuuri tilts his head to the side when Viktor tries to lick his neck. “Ah!”

Yuri stands up and slowly removes his own pants, eager to move on.

Viktor and Yuuri are too focused on each other to notice Yuri removing his clothes and getting on his hands and knees on the bed, exposing the base of the plug.

“Momma, daddy, please take it out!”

Yuuri and Viktor’s attention snaps to the small Russian. They see his ass pointed toward them. Viktor groans loudly and Yuuri stifles a moan.

“Please! I need you in me!” Yuri doesn’t say it to either of them particularly. He has been constantly aroused all day and needs the sexual tension released.

Viktor releases Yuuri’s wrists.

Yuuri chuckles lightly and walks up behind Yuri, grabbing his ass in both hands.

“Ngh!”

“We can’t just rush into it, kitten. We have to get you in the mood first.” Yuuri kneads Yuri’s ass in his hands.

Yuri grunts and pushes into Yuuri’s hands. “Oh, come on! I have been ‘in the mood’ all day! Please, I want to do it now.” Yuri bites his lip and moans loudly, proving that he is more than turned on enough. He turns his head to look at Yuuri with pleading eyes.

“We will still need to stretch you, nevertheless. But you need to choose which one of us you want.” Viktor puts one knee on the bed next to Yuri’s legs and slaps his ass harshly.

“Ah! Ow!” Yuri cries out. He grips the sheet tightly and lays his chest on the mattress. The slap leaves a low tingle in Yuri’s ass. He pants loudly while the delicious tingle slowly leaves. “C-Can you do that again?”

Viktor smirks and moves one of Yuuri’s hands away from Yuri’s ass. “Is kitten a masochist?” His hand scratches a slow and long line down Yuri’s ass.

“Hah!”

“Do you like this?” Viktor lightly taps his palm against Yuri’s ass, obviously teasing him.

“Yes, daddy! Please do it!” Yuri shakes his ass, begging Viktor to spank him again.

“Okay.” Viktor pulls his hand back and brings it down with a force that makes Yuri lurch forward.

“OW! NGH!” Tears fill Yuri’s eyes due to the extreme burn from Viktor’s slap. “T-Too ha-rd!” His voice breaks and he hisses in pain.

“Oh, s-sorry. Are you okay?” Viktor softly rubs his hand against the reddened skin.

“Mhm. I’m okay.” Yuri takes a deep breath and lifts his upper body from the bed. He reaches a hand and touches it to Viktor’s, still rubbing away his pain.

Viktor and Yuuri remain silent for a few moments.

“Let me make it up to you, kitten?” Viktor winks at Yuuri and puts a single finger to his lips, mischievously smiling.

Yuuri smiles and nods in understanding. He climbs onto the bed and kneels in front of Yuri’s face.  

“What do you m-mean?” Yuri looks up at Yuuri with a face of arousal and confusion. Yuuri’s erection is only a few inches from his face. Yuri doesn’t know if Yuuri wants him to do anything about it.

Yuuri takes Yuri’s face between his hands and strokes his thumbs across Yuri’s cheekbones. “First, who do you want to take your virginity?”

Yuri blinks in surprise, not really sure on who he wants to take his virginity. “Uh…” He looks down in rushed thought. “Momma… I want momma to take my virginity.” Yuri places a hand on Yuuri’s.

“Good boy.” Yuuri kisses Yuri’s forehead and hums happily. He is obviously happy that Yuri chose him. “Daddy, let’s switch places.”

“Yes, momma.” Viktor and Yuuri switch places and Viktor positions his member close to Yuri’s face. “Can you suck it again, kitten?” Viktor drifts his pale hands to Yuri’s hair and entwines it in his blond hair. He is slow in his movements, knowing that Yuri has never done this and doesn’t want to make him feel pressured.

Yuri nods once and uses his hands to lean himself forward. His small tongue pokes out to slowly lick the pink tip of Viktor’s member. “Ah….” He frowns at the bitter taste of precum but continues lightly licking, wanting to make Viktor feel good.

“Oh, kitten!” Viktor moans loudly and rolls his hips forward.

Yuri grins briefly and pushes himself forward, taking some of Viktor’s member inside his mouth. His jaw stretches uncomfortably as he minds his teeth, figuring it would hurt Viktor to have his teeth rub against Viktor’s member. Yuri’s eyes squint involuntarily and he struggles to take in more of Viktor when his cock begins to reach the back of his tongue.

“Fuck, yes! ” Viktor restrains himself from thrusting into Yuri’s small mouth.

“Muh uh mph!” Yuri makes small noises as he moves his head back and forth, only able to take three inches of Viktor in his mouth. He drags his tongue on the underside of Viktor’s cock and suckles gently on the head whenever he pulls back.

Watching the actions of the two Russians arouses Yuuri to no end. He breathes shakily as he wraps his hand around the base of the butt plug. With a quick glance to the oblivious Yuri, Yuuri turns the butt plug inside of Yuri as he pulls on it.

“MHMHPH!” Yuri cries out around Viktor’s large member. He breathes heavily through his nose and his teary eyes nearly close. The largest part of the plug pulls against his entrance, forcing it to stretch and allow it to exit. “Mph! Mphmhph!”  Yuri’s toes curl as Yuuri pulls out the plug completely with a ‘pop’.

Viktor groans loudly when Yuri’s muffled moans and cries send vibrations through his cock. “Kitten, use y-your hand t-too.” His right hand reaches below Yuri’s jaw and presses up on the soft fleshy area underneath his tongue. It makes Yuri’s tongue press up, creating a tighter and more intense sensation in Yuri’s mouth.

Yuri’s eyes roll back as Viktor caresses and pets his face and hair. He feels as though he has fallen head first into nothing but intoxicating pleasure. His hand slowly moves up and wraps around the base of Viktor’s cock. He is desperate to hear more of Viktor’s praise and moans.

“Good b-boy, kitten!” Viktor rolls his hips slowly. He presses his hand harder on the area beneath Yuri’s tongue.

Yuuri uses the distraction to his advantage and grabs the lube. He coats his long fingers generously with the substance. Yuuri pushes his index finger into Yuri’s entrance that is still loose from the plug.

“GUH!” Yuri nearly chokes on Viktor’s member as he jerks forward in alarm. Yuuri’s finger is nothing compared to the plug, but Yuri is affected greatly, nonetheless. He quickly readjusts himself and continues his motion at a faster pace. Saliva dribbles down his chin, regardless of his attempts to swallow it down. His jaw begins to feel sore from being open for such a long period of time.

Yuuri curls his finger toward him and slowly thrusts it in and out.

Yuri whines loudly and pushes back onto Yuuri’s finger. He feels empty without the plug and craves something more. As if reading his mind, Yuuri slides in his middle finger to join his index finger. Yuri’s legs begin to shake from the hard but slow movements Yuuri makes.

Yuuri moans at the wet tightness around his fingers. “Damn, I can’t wait to be inside of you, kitten.”

“Ah! Kitten! I’m a-about to c-come!” Viktor gasps and moans loudly as he begins thrusting his hips in sync with Yuri’s movements.  Sweat drips from his muscular body and his face is twisted in pleasure. “M-More~! Fuck!” Viktor would have habitually thrusted completely into Yuri had his hand not been stopping him from doing so.

Yuri cringes when a bitter, thick fluid fills his mouth. He tries to pull Viktor out of his mouth, but Viktor only holds his head closer until he finishes.

Viktor pulls out of Yuri’s mouth with a sigh and sits down in front of Yuri. He places a hand below Yuri’s mouth, ready for Yuri to spit out his cum.

Yuri swallows down the cum, wanting to get on Yuuri’s level. “Gah! Hah! Hah… hah!” Yuri coughs once he swallows the last drop of cum and pants loudly. He lays down on his chest, his ass still in the air.

Viktor’s hand rests itself on Yuri’s cheek. “Why did you swallow it?” His endearing tone nearly forces Yuri to shiver.

“Y-Yesterday, you said that Yuuri… swallowed it. So I wanted to do it too, since you seem to like it.” Yuri whispers and closes his eyes.

Yuuri chuckles at Yuri’s words and returns to curling and thrusting his fingers. “You did very good.”

Yuri didn’t know that Yuuri had ever stopped in the first place. “Hah! Ngh! Oh, yes~!” Yuri instinctively grabs Viktor’s hand, gripping it desperately. He feels a tingle follow each of Yuuri’s fingers as they move against Yuri’s walls. “Momma! More!”

“Okay, kitten.” Yuuri scissors his fingers and curls the stretching fingers.

“Mah! AH! YES!” Yuri bucks his hips and hisses at the stretch, two fingers nearly replicating the feeling of the butt plug.

“Momma, I think kitten might be ready?” Viktor holds Yuri’s hand as the small Russian moans and mewls wantonly.

“I think so, he is taking the fingers pretty well. What do you think, kitten?” Yuuri removes his fingers and traces the outline of Yuri’s entrance. His voice is filled with a sadistic dominance.

“Yes, momma! I want you!” Yuri whines loudly and pushes his ass back, hoping to get Yuuri’s fingers back inside of him.

“What do you want?” Yuuri dips his fingertip inside of Yuri before pulling it back out. He wants to see Yuri beg.

“I want you inside of me!” Yuri shakes from unsatisfied arousal.

“I don’t think I heard you too well, kitten.” Yuuri squeezes Yuri’s small ass in his hands.

“I want your cock inside of me! Please fuck me, momma!”

“Good boy, lay on your back and hand me a pillow.” Yuuri points to the pillow not too far from Yuri’s head.

Yuri lets go of Viktor’s hand and grabs the pillow, rolling onto his back. He hands Yuuri the pillow and spreads his legs.

“Lift your hips for me.” Yuuri assists Yuri in lifting his hips from the bed and places the pillow beneath Yuri’s ass. Yuuri nods, signaling for Yuri to put his hips back down.

“Momma? Why the pillow?” Yuri wiggles his hips to get in a more comfortable position.

“For support. We have to be careful, after all.” Yuuri briefly strokes Yuri’s inner thigh and walks over to the nightstand, grabbing a condom. He walks back over to Yuri and opens the condom. He quickly slides it on and positions his member at Yuri’s wet entrance.

“Momma… just be c-careful, okay?” Yuri props himself up on his elbows and stares down at Yuuri nervously. He definitely wants this, he wants Yuuri and Viktor.

Yuuri places his hands under Yuri’s bent knees and pushes them to Yuri’s chest with ease. “Of course. You tell me if you need me to stop or stay still, I want you to enjoy this, okay?” Yuuri looks down at Yuri with soft eyes, losing his dominant demeanor.

Yuri looks into Yuuri’s eyes and nods.

Yuuri begins to push into Yuri.

Yuri’s eyes widen and he arches his back, silently screaming. It hurts. It hurts so much. “S-STOP! D-DON’T MOVE!” His hands tear at the sheets and tears begin to run down his face.

Yuuri stops pushing in immediately, only the head of his cock resting inside of Yuri. “Are you okay?”

Yuri breathlessly cries in pain. He nods his head unsurely.

“Oh, kitten. It’s okay, just breathe through it. We will wait as long as you need.” Viktor takes Yuri’s hands in his again and squeezes them reassuringly. He leans down and kisses Yuri’s forehead.

Yuri would have smiled at the gesture of affection, were it not for the pain. “Mhm!” More tears of pain run down his face while he sobs quietly.

Yuuri’s heart nearly breaks when he sees Yuri in pain. He wraps the Russian’s legs around his waist and leans forward to Yuri’s chest, peppering it with small kisses.

“Gah ngh!” Yuri shivers at Yuuri’s small action. “D-Daddy, mom-ma, i-it hu-rts a l-lot!”

Viktor’s eyes sadden and he uses his position to kiss Yuri’s lips chastely. “I know, I know, kitten. It will feel good soon enough, you just need to get used to it first.” Viktor smiles at Yuri and touches their foreheads together.

The three of them stay completely still for a few minutes, repeating the process of Yuuri slowly pushing in and Yuri having to adjust.

Once, Yuuri is completely buried inside of Yuri, he gives his hips a small thrust to see if Yuri is ready.

Yuri gasps loudly and convulses. He stares at Yuuri with wide eyes and a heated expression. “D-Do tha-t again, m-momma!”

Yuuri slowly pulls out and pushes back in at an insanely slow pace. “Is this okay?”

Yuri cries out in pleasure and bucks his hips as Yuuri pushes in. “You can g-go faster, momma.” He loves the feeling of Yuuri’s cock against his walls. The pain is dulling, turning to a light soreness rather than a burning.

Yuuri pulls back and angles himself, hoping to hit Yuri’s prostate. His hips snap forward.

“AAAH! YES!” Yuri arches off of the bed and screams in pleasure. He rolls his hips against Yuuri’s as he begins a slow thrusting. “Hah! M-Momma! Nah!” Yuuri’s cock constantly rubs and hits Yuri’s prostate, making the small ice skater whine and cry in intense pleasure. “I-It’s so good! M-More~!”

“Ahn! Kitten!” Yuuri leans down and licks Yuri’s neck. He thrusts faster into Yuri while wrapping his arms around Yuri’s torso to hold him closer. “Your s-so tight! Ah!”

“Momma! Momma! More! I f-feel- Gah!” Yuri tilts his head back to give Yuuri better access and tightens his hold on Viktor’s hands. With each thrust of Yuuri’s hips, Yuri gasps, moaning as he pulls out.  Yuuri’s torso rubs against Yuri’s leaking member with each movement. “M-Momma! Touch me! Tou-ch me!”

Yuuri bites down on Yuri’s collar bone and revels in the scream of pleasure from Yuri. “Not now baby, I want to see you c-come from only m-my cock.” Yuuri begins thrusting harder into Yuri, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Yuuri is determined to make Yuri come before he does.

“No! Momma, p-please touch m-me! Mngh!” Yuri’s voice cracks mid-sentence. His mouth hangs slightly open and drool dribbles down his chin. Yuri tries to rip one of his hands out of Viktor’s grasp to help himself reach completion.

Viktor tighten his hold painfully and leans forward to look into Yuri’s eyes. “Bad kitten. You need to listen when momma tells you to do something.” Viktor lays down and brings his mouth to the side of Yuri’s neck unoccupied by Yuuri. He nibbles and licks the soft tissue.

Yuri whines loudly, frustrated tears spilling from his eyes. “P-Please! I- Oh God! I’m g-gonna- ah hah AHN- COME! AHAH!” Yuri emits an ear-piercing scream as he is hit by one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

Both Viktor and Yuuri bite Yuri’s shoulder when they hear him coming.

Yuri’s entrance clenches down on Yuuri’s cock tightly. Yuri gasps and yells into the air in pure euphoria. “Momma! Daddy!”

“NGH!” Yuuri grunts loudly as he reaches his own orgasm. “Kitten! Kitten!” Yuuri chants Yuri’s name as if it is the only thing keeping him alive. The condom inflates from the cum as Yuuri rocks his hips, riding out his orgasm.

Viktor focuses on leaving a dark hickey on Yuri’s collar bone.

Yuuri remains inside of Yuri until he feels Yuri’s hole stop twitching and clenching. “Kitten, I’m going to pull out now.” Yuuri leans back and slowly pulls himself out of Yuri.

“Uh! Mn!” Yuri arches his back weakly. He slumps down in exhaustion once Yuuri is completely out of him.

Viktor and Yuuri both climb off of the bed, Yuuri tying off the condom and throwing it away.

Viktor lightly touches Yuri’s thigh as a gesture of concern. “Are you tired? Would you like some water?” Viktor stares at the cum covered Russian with no arousal. Right now, he needs to make sure Yuri is okay.

“Yeah, I’m… okay. It’s really sore, though.” Yuri tries to sit up and moans in pain at the soreness in his ass. He looks down at his chest and his eyes drop. “Can I use the towel to clean myself off?”

Viktor immediately picks up the towel off of the floor and hastily cleans off Yuri’s chest himself. “Let me do it.”

“Mhm… thanks.” Yuri sleepily replies, followed by a loud yawn. He winces when Viktor unintentionally rubs the towel over one of the bruised hickeys. “Really? Hickeys? Hehehe…” Yuri dozes off and starts to fall forward before snapping awake and adjusting himself.

“Kitten, here’s some water. After you drink it, you need to rest.” Yuuri hands a glass to Yuri.

Yuri stares at Yuuri, not having noticed him leaving the room to get a glass of water. “Thanks, momma.” Yuri grabs the glass and gulps down some of the water. He hands it to Yuuri and opens his arms, wanting Viktor or Yuuri to help him lay down properly on the bed.

Viktor lifts Yuri koala style and walks to the side of the bed. He lays Yuri down on the middle and rests his head on a pillow. “You can rest, Yuuri and I are going to clean up a bit. We will join you later, okay?” Viktor caresses Yuri’s cheek and covers him with a heavy blanket.

“I… can wait…” Yuri sleepily mumbles, staring at Viktor through his hooded eyelids.

Viktor and Yuuri both give him a look of disbelief and choke on a chuckle.

“Okay then.” Viktor walks away and joins Yuuri in cleaning up whatever mess was caused.

“Did… did I do good? Did you guys… like it?” Yuri closes his eyes and mumbles with a yawn.

“You did great. ” Yuuri picks some of the messily tossed clothing up from the floor and places them neatly on a small table.

“Good.” Yuri sighs, no longer worrying about his performance. “Did I… bleed? ” Yuri shakes at the word and curls into a fetal position.

A few moments of complete silence fill the room.

“Yes… A little. But that’s normal.” Yuuri carefully words the sentence and glances at Yuri to make sure he isn’t hurt.

“Okay. Are- uh- Are you guys finished cleaning?”

Viktor and Yuuri don’t answer and move onto opposite sides of the bed. Yuuri spoons Yuri from behind and Viktor hold Yuri to his chest.

“Did you like it?” Yuuri mumbles into Yuri’s ear.

“....” Yuri remains silent.

Yuuri and Viktor begin to worry.

Damn it, I fucked it up. Yuuri’s anxiety overtakes his thoughts. “Yurio, if you didn’t li-”

“Yes.” Yuri quietly interrupts Yuuri. “I liked it a lot.” Yuri yawns again and dozes off.

“Good. That’s good.” Viktor kisses the top of Yuri’s head and rests his head on top of his head.

Yuri hums and falls asleep.

 

Yuuri traces his finger up and down the sleeping Russian’s side. “Viktor?”

“Yes?” Viktor absent-mindedly plays with a strand of Yuri’s hair.

“I’m glad we did this. I was worried at first, though.”

“I’m happy, too. But he did very well.”

“Yes, he did.”

“Will you two shut up so I can actually sleep?” Yuri grumbles crankily and rolls onto his other side, facing Yuuri instead.

“Sorry.” Yuuri cuddles Yuri.

“I love you guys,” Yuri mumbles and snuggles into Yuuri’s hold.

“I love you too.” Viktor and Yuuri both respond habitually, slightly pleased and surprised at Yuri’s confession.

 

Yuri begins to snore quietly, having fallen asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something something.  
> I want to point out how ABSOLUTELY important it is to establish consent before doing anything sexual and that safewords and communication is a MUST in any sort of BDSM scenario. I purposefully had Yuuri and Viktor look past that to show how bad things can get if there is not mutual consent and understanding of the situation.  
> Honestly, nothing peeves me more than extremely dubious consent, anal sex without lube or fingering, and rape in any fanfiction (and I mean real rape, not roleplay. But I'm not kinkshaming if you do like that, I have no right to police your interests) ~ Ms. Author (again)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	26. Yuuri & Yuri: Bondage/Teasing/Bottom!Yurio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Yuri decide to try BDSM for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that this chapter is a day late! My birthday is tomorrow and I had a lot of stuff to do yesterday, so please forgive me! But, hey, for anyone interested, I'm writing a little story on the side called 'Forgotten' (You should totally go check it out ;) ). So, yeah, that's happening. As always, enjoy this chapter! (This chapter was requested by Wierdo) ~ Ms. Author

“Yuri, give me your hands, pressed together.” Yuuri held the red coil of rope in his right hand, flaunting it to the young Russian in front of him.

Yuri kneels, completely naked in front of Yuuri. He presses the palms of his pale hands together and offers them to Yuuri. He keeps his gaze on the floor of Yuuri’s room, too embarrassed to look up at Yuuri. His heart races at the aspect of doing something so kinky with Yuuri.

Yuuri wraps the soft rope around Yuri’s wrists, tying them tightly.  Yuuri gets down on his knees to look directly at Yuri, holding his hands fondly. “Yuri, I know you- we haven’t really done this kind of thing before. So, safewords first. This will get intense and I wouldn’t be surprised if you want to stop. We will choose something simple, whatever you want.”

Yuri smiles shakily at Yuuri and nods once. “Uh,” Yuri glances around the room. “Pillow. That will be the safeword.”

“Okay, good. That will work.” Yuuri rubs his thumb across the back of Yuri’s hand. “Do you want me to talk you through what I will be doing? Just for this first time. I don’t want you to be too scared.”

Yuri scoffs dramatically and uses his hands to brush his hair out of his face. “I’m not going to get scared. Tsk. I’m not a virgin, Yuuri. I can take rough sex.”

The sides of Yuuri’s lips turn upward. “Oh? This isn’t going to be rough. It is going to be more than rough.” Yuuri leans in close to Yuri’s face. “It is going to be brutal. ” Yuuri licks Yuri’s lips and pulls away. “So, do you still want me to not talk you through?”

Yuri shivers, surprised by Yuuri’s sudden dominance. “Yeah, I… don’t want you to hold back on me.” He loves how Yuuri is like this. Considerate, but... controlling, for a lack of a better word. He never forces Yuri to do anything. Yuri is actually the one to have initiated this session. Yuri had found out about Yuuri’s dominant and sadist kink and wanted to let Yuuri have fun with it.

“Heh. If you insist. But if you get scared or it’s too much, use the safeword. No exceptions.” Yuuri pats Yuri’s head before standing back up.

Yuri nods and follows Yuuri’s naked form walk across the room. “I will. But I’m not going to need to. I can handle whatever you do.” Yuri scoffs and smirks at Yuuri. Yuri is as sure as hell that he is a submissive, but he isn’t going to let Yuuri get his submission that easily.

Yuuri shakes his head and chuckles under his breath. He walks across the room and pulls out a box. “Okay then. If you say so.” He picks up the large box and carries it over to where Yuri is kneeling. “Do you want to know what’s in here?”

Yuri breathes shakily from arousal. “Yes.”

“Some toys I bought. I didn’t have so many, but after your proposal for us to play together, I went out and bought a few more.” He gets down on one knee and sets the box within Yuri’s view. “I think you’ll like these.” He watches Yuri’s face change once he sees the items; his eyes widen, his mouth opens in a gasp, and he scoots back instinctively. “You haven’t seen stuff like this before?” Yuuri’s tone is mocking. “Well, I’ll introduce you to each one thoroughly. ”

A small whimper passes Yuri’s lips. He has no idea if he is scared or aroused by Yuuri’s words. Or both. “Yuuri… those are…” Yuri is somewhat familiar with sex toys. He has never used one, but he knows his way around them. The fact that there are several toys that he can’t even recognize concerns him. “What are those?” Yuri makes a large gesture to the whole box.

“You’ll find out, love.” Yuuri grabs Yuri’s chin and pulls him into a chaste kiss.

“Yuuri, really, what are those meant for?” Yuri’s eyes lock on a small device that is designed like a metal pinwheel with sharpened ends. His breath quickens. He thought Yuuri was going to be kinky, but not this kinky. Holy shit.

“I thought you could ‘handle whatever I do’.” Yuuri’s entire personality seems to have changed. He stares at Yuri with a predatory gaze, his entire voice drips with sadism and lust.

Fuck, I’m such a fucking idiot, Yuri thinks. He watches Yuuri reach into the box and grab something. Yuri leans forward to catch a glimpse of the item. A bullet vibrator.

“On your hands and knees.” Yuuri stops moving for a moment, waiting for Yuri to follow his instructions. “ Now. ” Yuuri snaps at Yuri when he doesn’t move.

Yuri shudders and leans forward, supporting himself on his elbows to give Yuuri better access to his ass. “Yuuri, I’ve never used a vibrator before.” Yuri stares at Yuuri with an excited fear in his eyes.

“Good.” Yuuri grabs the water-based lube and squeezes a small amount on the vibrator. He moves behind Yuri and presses the small oval to Yuri’s puckered entrance.

“Yuuri, can you ple-aha! Ngh!” Yuri tenses as Yuuri pushes the vibrator past his tight ring of muscles. “Mph! Mah!” It moves slowly into him, stretching him uncomfortably. “Nnh mph GAH!” The oval pushes into him completely, making him jolt forward at the feeling of being filled by the foreign object. “Yuuri! Oh God!”

Yuuri messages Yuri’s entrance slowly, trying to see if Yuri will try to push it out. After a few moments of Yuri whining and wiggling uncomfortably, Yuuri pulls away his hand and pats Yuri’s lower back. “Good boy. Now, let’s turn this on.”

“Wait! I’m not-NGH! Aah!” Yuri’s back arches as the small toy begins to vibrate. “Hah!” It vibrates lowly, not high enough to give him any satisfying pleasure, just enough to tease him. Yuri has never felt something this… intense and strange. And he loves it. “Fuck! Y-Yuuri!” Yuri hangs his head and pants loudly.

“ That will keep you focused.” Yuuri smirks and leans over Yuri to reach the box again. He drags it by the edges so that it is behind Yuri. “Now, what will I choose next?” Yuuri bites his bottom lip and hovers his hand over various objects “I saw you staring at the pinwheel. I want to see you react to that.”

Yuri’s mouth hangs open and his hooded eyes stare lustfully at Yuuri. “Please, Yuuri, you’re going too- Hng! OW!” Yuri feels something sharp press against his spine. He launches himself forward with his legs and falls to his side. He whips his head towards Yuuri and breathes heavily.

Yuuri is smiling sadistically at Yuri with the metal pinwheel in his hand. He slowly crawls toward a shaking Yuri. “Why did you run, Yuri? I thought you wanted this?” Yuuri crawls over and hovers himself over Yuri, creating a cage with his limbs.

Yuri gasps and his eyes tear up. “Y-Yuuri, you’re going t-too fast! Just slow down a bi-” Yuri stops talking the second Yuuri lightly presses the metal to the skin on his collarbone.

Yuuri’s expression changes momentarily. He gives Yuri a warm smile and nods. “I’ll talk you through it, then.”

Yuri sighs in relief and smiles back. “Thank you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri winks playfully and returns to his more sadistic expression. “ This- ” Yuuri holds up the pinwheel. “Will prick your skin while I roll it over you.” Yuuri presses it back to Yuri’s skin, not applying any pressure. “It shouldn’t hurt too much. Unless you want it to.” He rolls it slowly up Yuri’s stomach, following the faint outline of muscles.

“Oh! Hah! That’s- fuck! ” Yuri arches into the light feeling. It doesn’t hurt, quite the opposite, but the knowledge that all Yuuri has to do is apply a little pressure and it will be extremely painful turns Yuri to mush. “Yes~! More!”

“Tell me, Yuri, are you a masochist?” Yuuri runs the pinwheel over Yuri’s nipple, making him cry out in pain.

“AGH! NGH!” Yuri’s mouth opens in a gasp and he jerks away from the pain. It hurt. A lot. “Fuck, Yuuri! That hurts!” Yuri scolds Yuuri with a glare.

Yuuri smirks and rolls it to trace Yuri’s collarbone. He applies enough pressure to make blood blossom from the small wounds. “Good pain or bad pain?”

Yuri clenches his teeth and hisses from the pain. “BAD! B-Bad pain!” Yuri manages to say through his teeth. He bucks his hips in an attempt to get Yuuri away.

Yuuri tosses the pinwheel to the ground next to Yuri and moves on to something else. He knows that Yuri may not be ready for the more extreme items, the pinwheel being one of them. Yuuri searches through the box, trying to find something more mellow. His hand lands on a cock ring that should fit Yuri. He may have to be careful with this one, but Yuri can handle it.

Yuuri turns to Yuri and hides his hand from Yuri’s view. “Do you know what…” Yuuri shows Yuri the object in his hand, smirking at Yuri’s sudden realization. “ This is?”

Yuri makes a small noise in the back of his throat; something between a groan and a whimper. “Y-Yeah.” The small vibrations in his ass make him sensitive, but never bringing him to completion. And with the cock ring in Yuuri’s hand, he isn’t going to reach completion any time soon.

Yuuri chuckles and takes Yuri’s erection in his hands. Yuri isn’t very big, but it doesn’t matter to Yuuri.

Everything about Yuri is beautiful.

While sliding on the cock ring, Yuuri needlessly speaks to Yuri. “Do you think you can be a big boy and handle this?” Yuuri sees Yuri wince and tense. Fuck, how am I this lucky?

“Mhm!” Yuri bites his lip and nods quickly. All of this feels new to Yuri. Yuuri and him like having rough sex, but never anything past spanking.

“Good boy. Such. A. Good. Kitten.” Yuuri strokes Yuri’s inner thigh comfortingly. He knows how important it is to make sure the submissive is comfortable. If they get overwhelmed, things go downhill fast.

“Y-Yuuri! P-Please!” Yuri whines loudly and rolls his hips, trying to get closer to Yuuri’s hand.

“‘Please’ what, kitten?” Yuuri leans down and licks Yuri’s thigh.

Yuri throatily whines and reaches his tied hands towards Yuuri’s head, trying to grip his hair. He wants to touch Yuuri so badly. He wants Yuuri to touch him.

Yuuri pulls away and tutts at Yuri. “Now, now, no touching me.” Yuuri grabs Yuri’s hands and positions them above Yuri’s head. “Keep them above your head, if you move them, I’ll use the pinwheel again.” Yuuri looks down at Yuri, their faces only inches away. “Understood?”

Yuri nods slowly, his eyes slightly widened. Yuuri’s voice makes him harder than he already is. “O-Okay…” Yuri feels Yuuri’s shirt rub against his erection and moans a whine.

“Well, aren’t you sensitive?” Yuuri releases Yuri’s hands, seeing Yuri’s clear struggle not to move them from that spot. He loves how fucking bottom Yuri is. Yuri likes to act tough and resist a little, but once it gets down to it, Yuri is an absolute submissive.

“Th-That’s- oh~!” Yuri shakes a little when Yuuri’s hand wraps around his erection. “Oh, Yuuri! Please, t-touch me m-more!” Yuri tries to thrust into Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri pulls away his hand, teasing Yuri further. “Nope. I’m not going to give you what you want just yet.” He doesn’t want Yuri to just beg, he wants Yuri to cry from frustration.

“Please! Please! Yuuri!” Yuri’s fingers dig into his palm as he clenches his hands into fists.

Yuuri hums lowly, letting Yuri know he has no intention of giving Yuri what he wants. He sits up and rummages through the box again.

There’s more!? Yuri thinks in disbelief. “Y-Yuuri, isn’t th-this enough?” Yuri isn’t sure he can handle much more. This may not be a lot at the moment, but it is his first time in bondage. “I r-really don’t think I can- ngh- take much m-more~.” The vibrator continues at its tantalizing pace, tears of frustration well up in his eyes.

“You know what to do if it gets to be too much,” Yuuri off-handedly comments.

Right, Yuuri will stop if I want him to. Yuri trusts Yuuri completely. He has no doubt that Yuuri won’t go too far. “Okay, just be g-gentle, okay?”

“Of course I will be.” Yuuri contemplates using either nipple clamps or a humbler. No, Yuuri thinks, the humbler is far too much for Yuri. Yuuri grabs the nipple clamps and examines them in his hands. He smirks and runs his fingers over them. Perfect. Yuuri almost shudders at the imagery of Yuri wearing these with tears in his eyes as he begs Yuuri for more. “Well, as gentle as I can be.”

“Wh-What is in y-your hands?” Yuri cranes his neck to look at Yuuri who is somewhat between his legs. Yuri knows that Yuuri is smirking at something and he isn’t sure he’ll like it.

Yuuri smiles to himself. He decides to mess with Yuri a little. To make him scared. Te grabs the humbler in his hand, dropping the nipple clamps. “Yuri,” Yuuri showcases the humbler in his hand, holding it by the innermost curve. “Would you like to try a humbler?”

Yuri tenses and instantly moves his hands to roll onto his side and move away from Yuuri.

Yuuri grabs Yuri’s ankle with his free and pulls him closer. “No running away now, Yuri.”

Yuri kicks out his legs. Panic settles over him. He knows exactly what a humbler is and he wants nothing to do with it. “NO! NO! Pillow! Stop it! No humbler!”

Yuuri lets go of Yuri’s ankle and watches the small blond back away with his legs. Yuuri realizes the joke went a little too far. “Yuri, I was joking. I was actually going to use the nipple clamps. Come back over here.”

Yuri blushes in embarrassment. Of course, Yuuri was joking. Yuri leans to kneel and moves close to Yuuri. He hits Yuuri’s shoulder lightly. “Don’t scare me like that! I actually thought you were going to use that on me!” He laughs lightly and shudders when the bullet vibrator shifts from his movements, pressing against his prostate. “Oh fuck!” Yuri grabs the front of Yuuri’s shirt, using it as a sort of anchor as tidal waves of pleasure hits him.

“Oooh, is it touching your prostate?”

Yuri nods furiously and presses his forehead to Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Good. How about we just use those for today and get to the better part?” Yuuri pets Yuri’s head. Running his fingers through Yuri’s hair. He watches carefully as Yuri shakes and jerks his ass, obviously overwhelmed by the sensation.

Yuri nods once again. He eagerly wants Yuuri to fuck him already. He wants to come so badly. “Please,” Yuri weakly whines.

Yuuri pushes Yuri off and moves over a little distance. “Okay, kitten.” Yuuri sits on the floor Indian style and motions with one finger for Yuri to crawl closer. “Give me a blowjob. And if you do a good job, I’ll let you come.”

Yuri whines, aroused, and sloppily crawls over to Yuuri, tripping over his tied hands more than once. He situated his elbows on Yuuri’s right thigh and positions his body perpendicular to Yuuri’s. No words escape Yuri while he fumbles with Yuuri’s zipper. He manages to free Yuuri’s member from its confinement. Yuri moves his mouth close to the tip of Yuuri’s member. His tongue snakes out to lick at the head.

“Hah!” Yuuri moans and rubs Yuri’s back with one of his hands, encouraging Yuri. “Just like that, kitten. Take it all.” Yuuri brings his free hand to Yuri’s blond hair and pushes his head down, wanting to push into Yuri’s small mouth.

Yuri slackens his jaw and lowers his head to envelope Yuuri’s member with his mouth. He pays special attention to the small area near Yuuri’s gland that Yuuri loves to be played with. Yuri runs his tongue over it a few times, feeling Yuuri desperately pull at his hair. Yuri hums and suckles on the inch of Yuuri’s member that is in his mouth. “Mph…”

Yuuri groans loudly and shoves Yuri’s head down to take all of him. He knows Yuri can handle it.

Yuri gags and his wide eyes tear up. “Mph!” He lowers his adam’s apple, widening his throat, and moans around Yuuri. Yuuri’s dominance and shear size of his cock turns Yuri into a moaning whore. Yuuri is much too nice to point it out, but both of them know it well.

“Ah! Yuri!” Yuuri rocks into Yuri’s mouth. “Such a good bottom. I’ll give you a reward.” Yuuri leans sideways and reaches for the small remote attached to the vibrator inside of Yuri. He turns it to the highest setting.

Yuri cries out loudly around Yuuri. He unintentionally ruts his ass back. Yuri’s erection strains against the ring. It hurts in a good a way. A way that makes Yuri want more.

Yuuri watches Yuri’s body jerk and shudder from the vibrations, clearly overwhelmed by the sensation. He can’t see Yuri’s face, but he is sure that it is covered in tears.

“Mhm! Gmph!” Yuri whines and taps Yuuri’s outer thigh. The ring is beginning to hurt too much.

Yuuri moans and runs his hand down Yuri’s spine. “D-Do you want me to take it off?”

Yuri moans in approval.

“Do you want to come?”

Yuri is nowhere near close, but he wants to come regardless.

“I guess I can let you do that.” Yuuri reaches underneath Yuri and slowly removes the cock ring.

Yuri releases a muffled sigh and bobs his head up and down. He can hardly handle the vibrator. It shakes against his prostate, drawing him close to his orgasm, faster than Yuri could have imagined. With Yuuri’s hands roaming over his body, touching all of his sensitive areas, Yuri feels two things; pleasure and love. How gentle and rough Yuuri manages to be at the same time has always been a huge turn on for Yuri.

Yuuri watches with endearing eyes as Yuri’s body jerks particularly hard. He’s close. Yuuri quickly pulls Yuri’s hair, wanting to see Yuri’s face when he comes.

Yuri uncomfortably arches his back as Yuuri pulls him up to kneel. His face if covers with tears, lewd moans escaping his red, bruised lips. He opens his green eyes and stares desperately at Yuuri. “Yuuri~!”

Yuuri grunts and jolts. Seeing Yuri’s face and moans make him orgasm intensely. “Ah~!” Ropes of cum cover Yuuri’s legs and Yuri’s face.

Yuri flinches when his face is covered in cum. He doesn’t have the capacity to scold Yuuri for coming on him. His mind is flooded with pleasure and lust. Yuri licks a small amount of cum off of his face, moaning at the taste.

Yuri’s tied and raise up and grab Yuuri’s hand that is in his hair. “Yuuri! Yuuri!” Yuri chants Yuuri’s name. His hip reflexively thrust into the air. “Ah! AH! NGH!” Yuri comes onto Yuuri’s lap, jerking in the high of his orgasm.

Yuri lets go of Yuuri’s hand and falls forward onto Yuuri’s cum covered lap once Yuuri releases his hair. He whines in pain as the vibrator continues its administrations. “Y-Yuuri~ Ta-ake it o-out!”

Yuuri shuts off the vibrator and pulls it out quickly with slight resistance from Yuri’s twitching entrance.

Yuri tenses and then relaxes once the vibrator is out of him.

Both of them stay in that position and catch their breaths.

“Yuri?” Yuuri speaks after minutes of silence.

“Yeah?” Yuri hums when Yuuri runs his fingers through his hair.

“Did you like it?” Yuuri yawns and runs his other hand up and down Yuri’s back.

“Yeah, no more of the pinwheel, though. It hurt badly.”

“And the vibrator?” Yuuri drifts his hand to massage Yuri’s ass.

Yuri moans and pushes into Yuuri’s touch. “ Fuck yes! It felt amazing.”

Yuuri happily muses and presses his thumb to the dimples on the small of Yuri’s back. “Want to go get cleaned up?”

Yuri nods. “Yeah.”

Yuuri helps Yuri stand, the young Russian’s legs shake slightly from the soreness in his ass.

Yuuri guides Yuri to the bathroom.

“You know, I haven’t had a chance to come inside of you yet. ”

Yuri shivers in anticipation. Damn his stamina.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep a writer going! (I know it sounds desperate, but I am WICKED desperate at the moment. Food is scarce.)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	27. Viktor & Yuri: Blindfolding/Teasing Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri walks in on Viktor masturbating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support and happy birthday wishes! I am looking for a 2nd beta reader if anybody is interested. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (This chapter was requested by Chatnoir.) ~ Ms. Author

Yuri walks down the hall of Yu-Topia late at night. He woke up in the middle of the night and decided to go for a short walk to clear his mind. He rubs his eyes tiredly and groans. Fuck, I hate practice.

“Ngh!” A loud groan emits from Viktor’s room as Yuri passes by.

“What the-?” I swear, if he’s doing fucking gymnastics this late at night again, I’m going to kill him. Yuri opens the door unceremoniously. “Viktor, are you doing-”

Viktor is sprawled against his bed on top of the sheets. He has three of his fingers shoved deep into his ass, moving in and out slowly.

“ Oh…. ” Yuri back away slightly, trying to act as though he saw nothing.

Viktor’s head snaps to Yuri, panic covering his face. “I-” He pulls his fingers out, a string of liquid attaching his fingers to his ass. “Y-Yuri! I wasn’t-”

“I didn’t see anything.” Yuri turns around and walks out of the room, a furious blush covering his entire face. Yuri would have never thought that Viktor would ever do something like that.

Viktor jumps off of the bed and runs towards Yuri, yanking him back into the room by his arm.

Yuri grunts as his arm is yanked back by a naked Viktor. “What the fuck, Viktor-”

Viktor pushes Yuri up against the wall, covering Yuri’s mouth with his hand. “Please, you can’t tell anyone about this, okay?! I don’t want them finding out!”

Yuri shakes his head and pulls Viktor’s hand off of him. “Under one condition.”

Viktor smiles and nods his head, acting oblivious towards his nakedness. “Anything!”

Yuri takes a deep breath, looking Viktor up and down briefly. “You let me sleep with you,” Yuri says this almost as a joke. He has absolutely no intention of truly sleeping with Viktor.

Viktor’s eyes widen. “Oh, okay.” Viktor says it so casually, it would seem as though he sees no problem with it. Viktor pushes his lips against Yuri’s, clenching his eyes shut.

“Mph!” Yuri pushes against Viktor, clearly shocked by the kiss. “Viktor!” Yuri manages to push Viktor off of him. “What are you doing!? I was joking!”

Viktor stares at Yuri with hooded eyes. He leans forward, brushing his lips against Yuri’s ear. “Are you sure?” Viktor’s hand lets go of Yuri’s arm and drifts to the slight bulge in his pants. “Because here doesn’t seem to agree.”

Yuri gasps and shivers, unintentionally bucking his hips into Viktor’s hand. “Viktor, you can’t be serious!”

Viktor pulls away, his eyes filled with desperation. “Please?” Viktor’s voice has a low, aroused undertone. “I-I was really close and now that I have the idea in my head, I’m really horny.”

Yuri stares incredulously at Viktor. His friend since childhood, the person who he had seen as a brother, wants Yuri to have sex with him. “Holy shit,” Yuri whispers under his breath after seeing the desperate arousal on Viktor’s face.

Viktor remains silent, looking for an answer within Yuri’s eyes. He has thought of doing this with Yuri on several occasions, usually deciding not to. But right now, his mind is far too clouded with arousal and need.

Yuri huffs in defeat. “Fine, but I top.”

A small grin passes Viktor’s face. “Good, because I’m a bottom.”

Yuri smirks and grabs the hair on the back of Viktor’s head. He jerks Viktor’s head towards him and presses their lips together. He wraps his arms around Viktor’s waist, pulling the older Russian closer.

Viktor is surprised by Yuri’s assertiveness for a moment. He would have never thought that Yuri would have been so assertive, even if he is going to top, Viktor expected to have to be a power bottom, but Viktor is completely fine if Yuri wants to take the lead.

Yuri walks forward to the bed until the back of Viktor’s knees hit the edge. Yuri pulls away from the kiss. He slides his hands to Viktor’s chest and pushes roughly.

Viktor falls back onto the bed with a small cry of shock. He scoots back on the bed, centering himself. His erection stands up, clearly seen by Yuri.

Yuri scoffs and crawls onto the bed, following Viktor. He positions himself to hover his body over Viktor’s. “Viktor, how do you want it?” Yuri leans forward and nuzzles Viktor’s neck. “Rough or gentle?”

Viktor opens his mouth to answer, his response stopped when Yuri licks his neck. “Ahn, I want y-you to fuck. Me. Rough. ”

Yuri moans, incredibly turned on by Viktor’s low, lusty tone. “Yeah? Do you want me to fuck you until you can’t walk?” Yuri opens his mouth and bites down gently on the juncture on Viktor’s neck.

“Mph! Y-Yes! Please fuck me, Yuri!” Viktor’s hands grip Yuri’s shoulders tightly, shuddering from the small bite. He cannot comprehend how absolutely hot this situation is. Viktor’s mind is theoretically fried.

“Fuck, you’re so hot. I don’t think I’ll be able to properly prepare you if you keep talking like that.” Yuri bites down harder, making Viktor cry out.

“Don’t! Just fuck me! I-I’m already stretched out, so you can put it in me!” Viktor leans into Yuri’s touch, wanting more skin-on-skin contact.

Yuri releases Viktor’s neck and sits up, straddling Viktor’s waist. He feels Viktor’s erection pushing against his ass. “Oh?” Yuri isn’t going to give Viktor what he wants. “But where is the fun in that?” Yuri traces a finger doing Viktor’s chest, watching it move up and down fast. “I want to watch you beg for it.”

“Ah!” Viktor moans lewdly, his breathing increasing by the minute.

Yuri swells with pride at being able to make Viktor like this beneath him. “I want to blindfold you and tie you down. I want to plow into you until you pass out.” Yuri bites his lips just thinking about it. “Would that be okay?”

“Y-Yes! Fuck yes! I want you!” Viktor gasps when Yuri grinds down on his erection. “Gah!”

“Damn, the things your body makes me want to do.” Yuri leans down as if he is about to kiss Viktor. He waits until Viktor closes his eyes and leans away. He gets off of the bed and begins removing his clothes.

Viktor sits up to look at Yuri. His mouth goes dry when Yuri begins stripping.

Yuri’s body is lean, not nearly as muscular as Viktor. Nevertheless, he is fit with muscles, but more on the feminine side. His blond hair that has grown out, covers his shoulders, flowing to his shoulder blades.

“Viktor,” Yuri speaks up, snapping Viktor from his temporary trance.

“Yeah?”

“Any limits? Things you don’t want me to do or touch?” Yuri tosses his boxers a few feet away, now completely naked. He turns to Viktor in order to make eye contact, conveying Yuri’s seriousness.

Viktor gulps at the lust in Yuri’s eyes. Agape my ass. “Um…. Could you not tie my hands down? You can hold them down, I just don’t like them being tied.” Viktor blushes, slightly embarrassed by his issue with not being able to move his hands at all.

Yuri smiles innocently and nods. “Of course. Anything else?” He wants to enjoy this without any sort of freak out from Viktor. Yuri doesn’t want to go too far, especially with how rough he plans to be.

“N-No. Thank you, though.” Viktor smiles a little. Yuri is one of the first people he has been with who bothers asking.

“Mhm. Now, lay on your back.” Yuri approaches Viktor again.

Viktor falls backward without a second thought. The commanding tone Yuri has surprises Viktor.

As Yuri walks over to the bed, he bends down halfway and picks up a tie he saw on the floor. Perfect. He climbs onto the bed, clambering over to Viktor. He notices how Viktor eyes the black tie. “Don’t worry, I’m just going to blindfold you. That is fine, right?” Yuri places his hand on Viktor’s bicep, holding the tie tightly in his other hand.

Viktor’s mouth opens slightly. He nods a little and moves upward on his elbows to raise his head for Yuri.

“So eager for me…” Yuri tutts and places the soft fabric over Viktor’s blue eyes. He ties it with confidence, knowing both him and Viktor will enjoy everything he is about to do. “There. You can lay back down.” Yuri presses a finger to Viktor’s forehead pushing gently. Yuri wants to thrust into Viktor without a moment of wait, but he wants to watch Viktor writhe beneath him.

“Yuri-”

“Call me by my name. Katsudon isn’t here right now.” Yuri places his hands on Viktor’s thighs and pries them open.

“Yuri… Please~!” Viktor blindly wraps his legs around what he assumes is Yuri’s waist.

“Ah!” Yuri is jerked forward from Viktor’s action. “You.” Yuri brings his hands to Viktor’s thighs that are wrapped around him and squeezes tightly, digging his fingernails into them. “Need to wait. ”

“Ow! F-Fuck….” Viktor’s hands grip at the sheets, desperate for something to ground him. His head is reeling.

“Oh, you like pain?” Yuri digs his nails in deeper. He feels Viktor’s skin break from the pressure.

“GAH! AH~!” Viktor cries out and arches his back. The wound burns. It hurts Viktor. But in a good way. “Y-Yeah! I w-want m-more~!” Viktor bucks his hips to convey his need.

“Hahaha, okay then. Turn on your hands and knees.” Yuri releases Viktor’s legs and backs away to allow Viktor room to move.

Viktor groans and rolls onto his hands and knees. He presses his chest and head to the mattress in order to raise his ass higher for Yuri. “P-Please, Yuri… I need you!”

“Oh yeah?” Yuri grins sadistically and slaps Viktor’s ass lightly.

Viktor squeaks and instantly blushes. “Ah!” He didn’t expect to be making noises like the one that just escaped his mouth. He turns his head to the side to breathe easily and cups his mouth with his hand.

“What a noise, Viktor. Who would have thought you would be submissive? ” Yuri raises his hand and brings it down harder.

“Mph!” Viktor lurches forward. He fights the urge to cover his stinging ass with his hands. But he almost wants to. Maybe Yuri will punish me. With a shaky breath, Viktor dares to bring his hand to cover where Yuri hit him.

Yuri muses at Viktor’s action. He wags his finger at Viktor in a scolding manner. “ Bad Viktor. Do you want me to punish you?” Yuri bites his lip and smacks the cheek that Viktor isn’t covering with extreme force.

“OW!”

“Maybe… you do! ” Yuri brings his hand down twice, quickly in succession.

“Ah! Ngh!” Viktor reaches around blindly, trying to grab Yuri’s hand before he hits him again.

Yuri laughs sadistically at Viktor’s red ass and opened mouth. “Put your hand back.”

Viktor doesn’t listen.

“ Now! ” Yuri slaps the sensitive skin below Viktor’s ass.

Viktor whimpers loudly and brings his hand back up to rest next to his face. “Mn!”

“Where is your lube?” Yuri rubs slow circles into Viktor’s red skin with his thumbs.

“Hah~ On the n-nightstand.” Viktor remains still, not even moving his finger to point at where the lube would be.

“Good. Maybe I won’t be so rough on you.” Yuri leans over Viktor, pressing his chest to Viktor’s back as he reaches for the lube on top of the nightstand.

“P-Please, Yuri~! Don’t be gentle!” Viktor bites his lip, shaking from the contact from Yuri.

Yuri resumes his position and pours some lube on the fingers of his left hand. “Well, if that’s the case, then I have no choice.” Yuri uses his right hand to spread Viktor’s ass cheeks, taking the time to appreciate Viktor’s hole. How it twitches and drips from the lube Viktor used earlier. “You used three fingers earlier, right?”

Viktor nods. “Yes….” What are you thinking?

“Then,” Yuri presses four fingers to Viktor’s entrance. “You should be able to handle four, right?”

“What!? No- AH!” Viktor tenses when he feels Yuri’s four fingers force their way past his tight ring of muscles. They stretch his ass wider than he has ever been able to on his own. “Yuri! D-Don’t move them!”

“Well, if that’s what you want. But I’m gonna make a game out of it.” Yuri curls his middle finger slightly. “I’m going to continuously hit your ass until you say I can move my fingers.”

“Ah- You c-can't be seri-OUS!” Viktor feels Yuri hit his ass again, aiming for a spot he hasn’t touched yet.

“At one point, surely the pain of having my fingers move will be a lot more appealing than having your ass beaten raw. ” Yuri wastes no time in slapping Viktor’s ass again, not too hard nor too soft. He wants to make it hurt for Viktor, but not to the point where Viktor caves immediately.

“Ngh!”

Yuri hits Viktor again.

“AH!” Viktor’s eyes widen beneath the blindfold. He is sure his eyes are filled with tears.

Again, Yuri smacks Viktor’s ass.

“Mph!”

And again.

“GAH!”

This time, Yuri hits extremely close to Viktor’s more sensitive area.

“PLEASE!” Viktor cries out. His ass burns. Viktor isn’t sure which he like more, the mental domination or the physical domination from Yuri, but he is trembling.

Yuri hits the same spot below Viktor’s ass three times in a row.

“NGH! I GIVE!” Viktor screams in pain, not being able to handle anymore.

Yuri stops his hand halfway through a swing. “Oh? That was fast.” Yuri curls all four of his fingers violently inside of Viktor, scraping his nails against Viktor’s inner walls.

“MN! Yuri!” Viktor bucks his hips and arches his back.

Yuri grinds himself against Viktor’s inner thigh to relieve himself somewhat. “Ah… Viktor…” He twists his fingers inside of Viktor.

“Gah! I-I- MMM!” Viktor rolls his hips sporadically against Yuri’s fingers. “More! Please! ” Viktor’s voice is filled with desperation and need. Viktor wants Yuri so badly, it hurts.

“Yes,” Yuri hisses, “Beg me for more! Tell me how much you want my cock inside of you!” His fingers spread inside of Viktor and each curls at a different rhythm, virtually scrambling Viktor’s insides. The loud squelching sounds fill the room.

“Y-Your c-co-ck, I need y-you- mph- your cock!” Viktor moans uncontrollably with each movement of Yuri’s slender fingers.

“I don’t think I can wait any longer. Do you have a condom?” Yuri breathlessly asks Viktor with a rushed tone.

“Y-Yeah, I’m cl-clean. It’s i-in the d-drawer!” Viktor feels himself getting close. Yuri’s fingers move wildly against his prostate. “Mn!”

“Good. So am I.” Yuri keeps his fingers moving inside of Viktor. He reaches awkwardly for the drawer, having to grab the condom with the tips of his fingertips. He pulls his fingers out of Viktor in order to open the condom.

“No~!” Viktor whines loudly and tears at the sheets. He feels so empty without Yuri’s fingers. “Please, Yuri!”

Yuri applies lube once he has the condom on completely. He lines his cock up with Viktor’s entrance. “Beg.”

Viktor grunts and thrusts his hips back, completely swallowing Yuri’s cock. “Mnah! Oh G-God!”

Yuri gasps, completely surprised by Viktor. “Bad, now I’ll need to punish you.”

Viktor pays no attention to Yuri. He is too focused on moving his hips against Yuri’s.

Yuri grabs Viktor’s hips tightly, forcing Viktor to keep still.

“N-No~! Please l-let me-!” A small amount of saliva dribbles down Viktor’s chin as he cries out.

“Nope, you’re going to stay still and -hah- let me fuck you until you lose your voice.” Yuri digs his nails into Viktor’s skin, much like he had done to Viktor’s thighs.

“Y-YES! YES! F-FUCK ME~!” Viktor’s legs tremble from Yuri’s teasing.

Yuri begins thrusting in and out rapidly, not caring to start slowly for Viktor.

“Ah! Ah! Mn! Yes!” Viktor’s body convulses with each rough thrust. His ass burns in the most delicious way. “Harder!”

Yuri slaps Viktor’s ass with one hand and tightens his hold on Viktor’s hip with his other. He makes sure not to break the skin, he wants to see Viktor bruised.

“Ow!” Viktor tenses suddenly and throws his head back. “Agh! MN! AH!” Viktor clenches around Yuri and comes. His entire body is covered with sweat and his ass is a bright red color.

Yuri stops thrusting for a moment. “You came already?” Yuri sounds disappointed but slightly amused.

Viktor slumps against the sheets and pants in exhaustion. “Mmm… Y-You f-fingered me be-fore th-this.”

“Well,” Yuri pulls back until only the tip of his cock remains in Viktor. “I haven’t.” He snaps his hips forward, resuming his relentless thrusting. He aims for where Viktor’s prostate would be.

“NO! I-I’M- NGH!” Viktor reaches behind himself desperately, trying to stop Yuri from continuing. The feeling of Yuri assaulting his prostate after he has already come in more than he can handle.

“Mmm, Viktor~! You’re gripping me so tightly. ” Yuri holds Viktor’s hip tighter than before, stopping Viktor from pulling away.

“YURI! I-I’m c-” Viktor convulses again, shaking harder and harder as Yuri doesn’t stop thrusting.

“Gah! A-Again? Y-You have no idea how b-beautiful you are while you come.” Yuri smacks Viktor’s ass again, loving the way that Viktor’s muscles contract around him.

“NGH!” Viktor closes his eyes, completely exhausted from having come twice. “P-Please… n-no more!” Viktor sobs from how sensitive his ass is, barely able to speak at all.

“H-Hold on. I’m g-getting c-close.” Yuri slows down his thrusting, wanting to prolong his orgasm for as long as possible.

Viktor whimpers loudly when Yuri slaps his already bright red ass again.

“Viktor!” Yuri comes from the convulsion of Viktor’s ass.

“AAAAH!” Viktor’s legs kick out and he comes again from feeling the condom inflate inside of him as well as the slap.

“Ngh!” Yuri pulls out of the still twitching Viktor. He watches as Viktor’s ass clenches around the air, seemingly needing something to fill it.

Viktor feels the tears running down his face begin to soak the blindfold. “N-No more… please!” Viktor’s legs give out and his ass falls to the side, making his whole body turn onto its side.

Yuri removes the condom and ties it off. “I don’t think I can do anymore, to be honest.” He laughs lightly and gets off of the bed. He walks over to the trash bin in the far corner of the room and tosses the used condom in. “You can remove the blindfold.”

Viktor sighs, thankful that he can finally rest. He reaches his hands behind his head and unties the tie. “That was… wow…”

Yuri begins picking up his clothes from the floor. “Yeah. This was great.”

Viktor opens his eyes to notice Yuri begin to get dressed. “W-Wait.”

Yuri turns his head to look directly at Viktor. “Yeah?”

Viktor takes a moment, hoping what he is about to say doesn’t sound weird. “C-Can you… stay? Just until morning?” He reaches out a hand to Yuri, showing how much he needed bodily contact.

Yuri blinks. “Yeah. I can stay.” Yuri drops his clothes in his arms and climbs back onto the bed. He takes the comforter and wraps it around the both of them. “You were beautiful.” Yuri pulls Viktor flush against his chest.

Viktor hums at the compliment. “I would say the same, but I couldn’t see anything.” He laughs and snuggles into Yuri’s chest.

Yuri laughs as well. “Yeah.” He runs his fingers through Viktor’s platinum hair. “Did you enjoy the blindfold?”

No reply.

“Viktor?”

No reply again.

“Did you fall asleep?” Yuri chuckles lightly and embraces Viktor tighter. “I guess so.”

Yuri tilts his head to kiss Viktor’s forehead. “Goodnight, Vitya.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	28. Phichit & Guang-Hong & Seung-Gil: Aphrodisiac/Choking Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang, Seung, and Phichit have some fun with chocolates and choking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for posting late again! School has just been taking up a lot of my time with tests and essays. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (This chapter was requested by Majorfangirlyep.) ~ Ms. Author

“Ah~! S-Seung!” Guang brings a hand up to Seung’s hair while Seung attacks his neck with fervor. “Mmm. Suck it harder!”

From behind Guang, Seung licks up Guang’s neck before suckling on the sensitive area just below his ear, eliciting a small gasp from Guang.

“Phichit, please come over here and touch me.” Guang extends his hand toward Phichit who stands adjacent to the bed on which Guang and Seung are sitting on. Guang sits in Seung’s lap, his back flush against Seung’s chest.

Phichit smiles and walks over to the bed, crawling onto it and situating himself in front of the blushing Chinese skater. “What do you want me to do?”

Guang groans loudly. He knows that Phichit is teasing Guang, feigning obliviousness in order to hear Guang say it out loud. “I want y- ngh- you to kiss me. Mph!” Guang feels Seung slide a hand underneath his shirt. “Please?”

Phichit smirks, his eyes lighting up. “How can I deny that?” Phichit brings himself closer to Guang, kneeling just inches away from him. He lightly grabs Guang’s face between his hands and presses his lips to Guang’s.

Guang hums happily into the kiss and moves his lips against Phichit’s. The warmth of Phichit’s lips causes a bubbly feeling to erupt in Guang. “Ah… mn…” Guang lets go of Seung and wraps both of his arms around Phichit’s neck. He tilts his head to make the kiss easier and allow Seung more room to work.

Phichit pulls away, caressing Guang’s cheek.

A small pout crosses Guang’s lips. “Phichit, please?” Guang tilts his head, giving Phichit puppy eyes.

“Mmm, I think you would like something a little _more?_ ” Phichit’s hand drifts from Guang’s cheek to the hem of his shirt.

Guang closes his eyes and moans shakily. “Hah… Y-Yeah….” Guang leans back, allowing his two lovers to cover his body in small kisses. Guang suddenly remembers something and jolts upright. “That reminds me!” Guang brushes off Seung and wiggles out of his hold. He plops himself to sit Indian style next to both of them.

Phichit is clearly shocked by the sudden change in behavior.

“Reminds you of what?” Seung comments, not seeming the least bit shocked by Guang suddenly getting out of his hold.

“I- um… I was… _wondering…_ ” Guang looks down at his lap, slightly nervous about what he is about to ask Seung and Phichit. He knows that Seung will be fine with it, but he isn’t sure if Phichit would be comfortable doing it. “Uh... “

A small look of concern appears on Phichit’s face. He reaches a hand out to rest on Guang’s knee. “What is it? I’m sure it will be fine!”

Guang takes a deep breath. “Could you guys… choke me?” Guang winces as he spits out the words.

A silence fills the room.

Guang feels dread grow in the pit of his stomach. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” He nervously laughs, not daring to look up at either of his lovers. “N-Nevermind. I’m sorry. It’s weird.” Guang slowly begins to panic. He knows it must sound ridiculous, wanting to be choked. Seung and Phichit must think he is messed up.

Phichit is the first one to speak. “Why are you so nervous?”

The light tone in Phichit’s voice comforts Guang. “You don’t think it’s _weird?_ ” Guang looks up to see Phichit with his usual smile on his face.

“Well, it kind of shocked me, but if you want to try it, I wouldn’t mind.” Phichit leans forward and kisses Guang. Phichit would never have guessed that Guang would have a choking fetish, but he loves Guang no matter his kinks and fetishes. If it makes Guang happy, Phichit will do it happily.

“Okay, uh Seung?” Guang turns to Seung who has remained completely silent this whole time. “Are you okay with this?”

Seung nods. “Of course. How would you like us to do it?”

Guang smiles widely. He is extremely happy that both Phichit and Seung are willing to try out his little kink. “Tomorrow. I wanted to also try out those… chocolates that Leo bought me as a gag gift.”

“What is so special about them?” Phichit tilts his head a little.

“They’re… aphrodisiacs. Leo thought it would be funny to trick me into eating one. A few hours later, after Leo left, it started to take affect. It was… well, let’s just say that I didn’t leave my bedroom for hours. I gave Leo the silence treatment for a month.” Guang laughs a little, clearly embarrassed from being pranked by Leo.

“Leo thought that would be _funny!?_ ” Phichit sounds appalled.

“It _was._ But no matter how much I deny it, I _really_ enjoyed myself.” Guang snickers and places his hand on Phichit’s, consoling his fuming boyfriend.

“I can understand that.” Seung crawls forward, getting closer to the point where his mouth is inches away from Guang’s ear. “But I still haven’t come and you started this.” Seung blows air into Guang’s ear and brings a hand up to grip Guang’s chin and hold him still.

Guang shivers and releases a small moan. “O-Okay.” Guang turns his body and uses his weight to push Seung onto his back. Through hooded eyes, Guang looks down at Seung while straddling his waist. “I’ll take care of you.” Guang slowly crawls down Seung’s body until his face is hovering just above Seung’s crotch. He slowly unzips Seung’s pants, wanting to take it slowly and draw out Seung’s response.

“Taking charge, huh?” Phichit grabs Guang’s lifted hips and rubs slow circles through the thin fabric. His slender fingers slide underneath the waistband of Guang’s pants and pulls down his pants and underwear.

Guang hums in approval. He pulls out Seung’s member through the slit of his boxers and bites his lip roughly. “What are you doing?” Guang honestly couldn’t care less about what Phichit is doing, he’s focusing on Seung. Guang opens his mouth and wraps his lips around the head of Seung’s cock, closing his eyes and suckling on it gently.

“Ah!” Seung snakes his hands into Guang’s soft, brown hair and moans loudly. It takes all of Seung’s restraint to avoid thrusting into Guang’s wet mouth. “Guang, more….”

“Mhm.” Guang pushes his head down, feeling the soft skin of Seung’s member rub against his tongue.

“I was thinking of thigh-fucking you.” Phichit slides his hand down the soft skin of Guang’s inner thigh, causing the small Chinese man to shiver.

Guang brings his head up and gasps for air. “Do it!” Guang repeats the slow process of taking Seung into his mouth and bobs his head slowly.

Seung grunts in frustration. Guang likes to tease Seung any chance he gets. Seung has no objection to it, enjoying the prolonged pleasure. “Please, Guang!” Seung’s hands tighten in Guang’s hair in an attempt to get him to move faster.

Guang winces at the pulling of his hair and moves his mouth slightly faster, having been satisfied by Seung’s begging. It isn’t much, but Seung isn’t wordy in the things he does.

“Ah!” Seung thrusts up into Guang’s mouth when Guang sucks loudly on his member.

Phichit pants in arousal while watching the display before him; Seung’s moans and the loud, wet noises emitting from Guang’s lips. Without another thought, Phichit opens the fly of his pants and pulls out his cock. He spits on his hand and coats his cock with the saliva to act as a poor lube. “Guang, open your legs a bit.” He guides Guang’s legs open and slowly slides his cock into the space between them. He makes sure that his member is touching Guang’s, knowing that it will be pleasurable for both of them. “Now, close them.”

Guang moans at the sudden contact and closes his legs a little. “Mph!” Guang breathes through his nose and makes obscene noises as he slides Seung’s member in and out of his mouth. “Mngh!”

“Ah~ Guang!” Phichit slowly begins to thrust into the tight space that Guang’s soft thighs create. His hands grip Guang’s hips.

Guang’s eyes roll back. The loving touches from both Seung and Phichit combined with their moans gives him a warm feeling of pride. “Mn guh!” As Phichit’s cock rubs against Guang’s, Guang shifts his hips and rubs his legs against each other in order to give Phichit more pleasure.

“Oh fuck… G-Guang!” Seung throws his head back and arches his back. An orgasm hits Seung like a train. “AH~!”

Guang gasps around Seung’s member. “Gah! Mph!” Seung’s warm, thick cum fills Guang’s mouth to the brim. Guang’s cheeks puff out from the liquid. He swallows it as it enters his mouth, loving the intimacy and warmth of the mere action.

Seung gasps at Guang’s persistence, the oversensitivity making him shake. “S-Stop!” Seung pulls Guang off of him and stares at the overly erotic image; cum and saliva dribbles down Guang’s chin and his face is a deep red.

Guang gasps for air, coughing lightly. He licks his lips and stares back at Seung. “Holy _fuck,_ Seung. You loo-ah! Phichit!” Guang feels his release approach rapidly. Seung’s erotic face has made him become significantly hotter and more sensitive.

Phichit rolls his hips against Guang’s, using one of his hands to drag a fingernail up and down Guang’s spine.

Guang whines at the tingling sensation that Phichit’s finger brings. “G-Go faster! I-I’m so _close!_ ”

Phichit leans over Guang and presses his chest to Guang’s back. He positions his lips right behind Guang’s ear. “Do you want me to fuck you _harder?_ ”

Guang grabs onto Seung’s hand and holds it tightly. He nods quickly. “Yes! Yes, _please!_ ”

“I can do that.” Phichit bites Guang’s ear and picks up his thrusting pace.

Seung watches his two lovers, noticing how Phichit’s member rubs against Guang’s with each thrust.

Guang’s mouth hangs slightly open, his eyes hold small tears of pleasure. Small, lewd noises leave his mouth, making his small, pink tongue poke out slightly. “Please! Please! I’m clo-se! I’m- ah~! Ngh!” Guang lurches forward, ropes of cum spilling from his member. “Agh! Fuck!” Guang’s hands tighten around Seung’s shirt. He presses himself to Seung, desperate for bodily contact.

Phichit watches Guang tense and jerk below him. “So _good._ Hah- I’m coming!” He grunts and comes over Guang’s bare thighs.

Guang squeaks and covers his mouth with his hand. “Mngh….” Guang waits for Phichit to finish and catches his breath.

Phichit pulls away and climbs off of the bed. “Do you guys want to clean up and go out for food?”

Guang gets up, grabbing a random towel off of the floor and wiping the cum off of his thighs, chest, and face. “Yeah, any ideas?”

Seung joins them, readjusting his clothes. “Thai?”

“I like Thai.” Guang pulls his pants up and buttons them.

“Well, Thai it is.” Phichit finishes fixing his clothes and walks over to Guang. He places a hand on one side of Guang’s face and pulls Gung closer so he can kiss his cheek.

Guang closes one eye reflexively and leans away from Phichit’s kiss. “Hahaha, stop it~!” Guang swats at Phichit’s chest playfully.

Seung walks over to Guang’s other side and kisses the other cheek.

“Geez, you guys….” Guang smiles and gives up trying, knowing that one way or another, Seung and Phichit will cover his entire face with kisses.

“You know you like it,” Seung whispers into Guang’s ear. Neither his face nor voice hold any show of emotion, but Guang knows that Seung loves him.

“I do, but I thought we were going out to eat?” Guang says, hoping that food will distract Seung and Phichit from the kisses.

Phichit whines childishly. “I guess~.”

 

“So, uh, should I just eat them?” Guang stares down at the box of chocolates. He looks at his lovers for a form of reassurance.

“I guess. Are you nervous?” Phichit asks.

“No, I’m excited. Anxious, I suppose.” Guang’s heart quickens. He picks up two chocolates and examines them in his hand. He opens his mouth and places them on his tongue before chewing it and swallowing it

Seung speaks up, curious. “Do you feel any different?”

Guang creases his eyebrows, trying to figure out if anything has happened yet. “No… I think we need to wait.”

“Okay?” Phichit says. Phichit deadpans as he realizes something. “I think you were only supposed to eat one.”

Guang’s eyes widen slightly.

“I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens.”

 

Guang, Seung, and Phichit sit on the large couch in Guang’s living room.

Guang stares at the television completely engrossed in the show.

A low tingling feeling begins to grow within Guang’s body. “Mm.”

Phichit barely catches the low moan that Guang makes. He turn his gaze from the TV and looks Guang up and down.

A blush dusts Guang’s face. His eyes are hooded and his eyebrows are creased in concentration. Guang’s breath is shaky and labored, causing his chest to rise up and down noticeably. His hands grip the fabric of his pants as he tries futilely to brush off the sensations running through him. The most noticeable aspect though, is the tent in Guang’s pants.

To test his theory, Phichit casually wraps an arm around Guang, a gesture that usually has no effect on either of them.

“Mph!” Guang muffles a moan and jolts at the contact and immediately turns his gaze as far away from Phichit as possible without Seung noticing it. He doesn’t know that both Phichit and Seung know that the drug is taking effect.

Seung sees what Phichit is trying to do and joins him in teasing Guang. He places his hand to Guang’s knee and rubs his thumb back and forth.

“Hng!” Guang tries not to react to their touches. He knows that Seung and Phichit give him these touches regularly, with absolutely no implications of sex, but right now, sex is all that Guang can think about. He wants to feel those hands touch him elsewhere. He wants to feel those hands wrap around his neck and- “Gah~!” Guang feels Seung’s hand travel up his leg and tickle his inner thigh.

 _Wait a minute,_ Guang thinks, _they’re teasing me!_

“B-Both of y-you-ngh! S-Sto-op d-doing THAT!” Guang cries out and doubles over, pressing his chest to his legs in an attempt to escape the touches.

Phichit withdraws his hand and bends forward to try and meet Guang’s eyes. “Are… Are you okay?”

“I-It hu-urts!”

Both Phichit and Seung begin to worry.

Phichit panics and runs to kneel in front of Guang, grabbing his face in his hands and forcing Guang to look at him. “Oh my God! Do you need us to take you to a hospital? Is it-”

“Touch me!” Guang whines and places his hands on Phichit’s, pressing them closer.

“What?” Both Seung and Phichit say almost perfectly in sync.

“It… hah- hurts! P-Please, _touch me!_ ” Guang moans in pained arousal. His arousal is too much for him to handle. This is so much more intense than the last time.

Phichit glances at Seung, having a conversation with their eyes.

Seung wraps his arms around Guang and lifts him up. He uses his head to motion for Phichit to follow him to the bedroom.

Guang pants and moans quietly while Seung carries his small form to his bedroom. Guang wraps his legs around Seung’s waist and gently rolls his hips against Seung’s toned chest. “Seung… Seung… please….”

“Shh, hold on, we’re almost there.” Seung pats Guang’s head and enters the bedroom with Phichit.

Guang is placed on the bed. The second he has contact with the sheets, he shoots up and pulls Phichit onto the bed.

Phichit yelps as Guang yanks his arm and slams him onto the bed. “Ah-”

“Mph!” Guang climbs on top of Phichit and smashes his lips against Phichit’s. “Mmm... Mn…” Guang licks Phichit’s bottom lip while he practically dry humps Phichit’s leg. “Touch me… please!”

Seung climbs onto the bed with them and pulls Guang off of Phichit.

“Nah~!” Guang whines and attempts to hold contact with Phichit. “Please! Fuck me! Let m-me come!”

“We will. We just need to stretch you out, yeah?” Phichit sits up and latches himself onto Guang’s neck.

“Yes! A-Anything! Please!” Guang holds onto Phichit tightly, whimpering with each movement of Phichit’s lips on his neck. “Ah~!”

“So cute.” Seung mumbles into Guang’s ear. His hand  slips into Guang’s pants, grabbing his ass.

“Oh, yes!” Guang’s back arches and his hands hold Phichit’s hair, tugging and pulling wildly. His clothes feel like they are suffocating him. Guang wants them off.

Without another thought, Guang feverishly tries to remove his shirt. Unable to properly do so, Guang pushes at Phichit. “M-My clothes! I-It’s s-so _hot!_ ”

Phichit understands what Guang is trying to convey and slowly slides off Guang’s shirt. “Better?”

Guang pants and cries out, a few tears leaving his eyes. _This is so much._ “Please! I n-need to c-come! It hurts!” Guang does not know if he hates or loves the ache in his groin, but he wants it lessened.

Seung chuckles, his sadistic side shining through. “Yeah? What would you be willing to do for it?”

Guang moans when Seung’s hand rubs against his twitching entrance. “I-I can’t! I can’t!” Guang can’t take anymore.

Phichit shifts and rummages through the nightstand drawer while Guang is occupied by Seung. He grabs the bottle of lube that Guang bought long before the three of them began having sex. Phichit hands the lube to Seung.

Guang doesn’t notice the bottle since he is busy moaning and begging. “Seung, put it in! F-Fuck me!” The pad of Seung’s index finger rubs slowly against Guang’s hole.

“Not until I get it lubricated.” Seung has never seen Guang so needy during sex. Sure, Guang will beg, but this is a whole new level. Having Guang cry in need is something completely new to both Seung and Phichit.

“Seung, you shouldn’t _tease~_ him. Look at how needy he is.” Phichit takes Guang’s chin in his hand and chastely kisses Guang. “Just finger him already.” Phichit’s voice drips with arousal. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

Guang stares into Phichit’s eyes with a deep lust in his eyes. “Yes! Please! F-Finger me!”

Seung smirks and slides down Guang’s pants. “Can you move your legs so I can remove them?”

Guang shifts his weight to allow Seung to remove his pants and boxers.

“Good boy.”

Guang groans at the praise and presses his hips back against Seung. “Ah~!” Guang feels Seung’s erection against his ass.

Seung quickly applies lube to three of his fingers. He presses his index finger to Guangs entrance and presses it in, Guang’s hole nearly sucks in his finger.

Guang nearly melts as Seung’s cold finger digs deeper into him. “Gah~ More! It’s- FUCK!” Guang uses his knees to bounce up and down on the finger. His walls contract around Seung’s finger.

“Do you want me to touch you too?” Phichit runs his hands up Guang’s sides. “I can suck you as well. If you _ask_ for it.”

Guang only moans and continues to bounce his hips up and down.

Phichit wraps his hand around Guang’s leaking erection. “You seem to need _attention_ here, no?”

Guang cries out and bucks his hips into Phichit’s hand. “AH!”

Seung inserts a second finger easily.

Guang screams into the air. “PLEASE!”

Phichit snickers and gets down onto his hands and knees. He opens his mouth and takes in the head of Gang’s member.

“NGH!”

Seung scissors his fingers, slowly being able to open Guang wider and wider.

Phichit pushes himself forward, deepthroating Guang’s member. “Gmph!”

Guang’s eyes roll back in his head and he tries his hardest not to come from just this. “Pl-Plea- I-I-!”

“Are you about to come?” Seung curls his fingers and mixes Guang up from the inside.

Guang absent-mindedly moans and gasps.

“You said you wanted us to _choke_ you, right?” Seung licks a line up Guang’s neck. He brings a hand up to wrap around it. “Might as well try it now.”

Phichit hums around Guang, absolutely loving his small noises of pleasure.

Seung’s hand tightens around Guang’s throat, effectively cutting off most of the oxygen and blood flow to Guang’s head.

Guang’s eyes widen and strangled moans leave his mouth. His face begins to tingle, but he is still able to breathe. Barely. _More, God please, tighter._

Seung moans obscenely into Guang’s ear.

Phichit brings one of his hands to stroke himself while he moves his head back and forth. He feels a small amount of saliva dribble down his chin.

“Do you like this?” Seung mutters into Guang’s ear. “Do you like being _choked_ while you are pleasured?”

Guang slows his frantic movement and breathes slowly. Tears fill his eyes as it becomes harder and harder to breathe. Guang feels a strange feeling of intimacy from Seung choking him. He trusts Seung completely.

“Do you know how much research I put into this for you?” Seung begins to grind himself on Guang’s ass. “I made sure to know _exactly_ how to keep you conscious for as long as possible while doing this.”

Guang shudders and wheezes. His mouth gapes, desperately trying to breathe easily.

Seung forces a third finger inside of Guang and scissors them immediately.

Guang tenses and releases something between a muffled scream and a moan.

A warm liquid fills Phichit’s mouth. Phichit shakes slowly and speeds up his hand, making more wet sounds fill the room.

Guang remains tensed for what seems like hours. The most intense orgasm of his life washes over him. Guang finally relaxes, his whole body falling limp.

Seung releases Guang’s throat and unzips his pants and pulls out his member.

Guang gasps and coughs weakly. “P-Phi-” His voice is slightly hoarse and his throat is sore. Guang feels Phichit pull himself off of his member.

Phichit lets go of his own member and gently lays Guang onto his back.

Guang smiles weakly at Phichit and closes his eyes, completely exhausted from his orgasm.

After moments of silence, Seung places his hand on Guang’s thighs and pushes them open.

“Wha-”

“You didn’t think we were _done,_ did you?” Seung places the tip of his erection against Guang’s lubricated entrance.

Guang whines. “I’m tire-AH!”

Seung thrusts his cock into Guang and starts a fast rhythm.

“N-Ngh! Gah! Ahn!” Guang grips the sheet tightly while grunting and moaning.

“Give me your hand.” Phichit takes one of Guang’s hand and wraps it around his member. “Move it, love.”

Guang moans particularly loud at the pet name and moves his hand up and down Phichit’s shaft. “Ah! Ah! More! More! Seung!”

“Mn! Guang, you’re so _tight!_ ” Seung lifts Guang’s hips and wraps his legs around his waist. His hands hold Guang’s outer thighs and leans forward, plowing into Guang.

“Ah! Mph! I-I’m cl-clo-se!” Guang tighten his hand around Phichit to increase his pleasure and does his best to thrust his hips against Seung’s.

Phichit places his hand around Guang’s neck over the red marking already there. “You’re so beautiful when you c-can’t breathe.” His hand tightens greatly, significantly tighter than Seung’s was.

Guang arches his back and orgasms again, the drug making him much more sensitive than he should be. No sound leaves Guang because of Phichit’s hand being too tight.

“Argh!” Seung gives a final, hard thrust and releases his cum inside of Guang’s ass.

Guang’s face twists in pleasure and his vision begins to darken. His hand slackens as he feels something warm cover his face.

Phichit holds Guang’s hand and throat as he rides out his own orgasm, his cum squirting onto Guang’s face. He notices how Guang’s eyes slowly begins to close as he struggles to breathe and instantly releases him. “Oh, I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Phichit carefully caresses Guang’s cheek and taps it slightly with his palm to try and get Guang’s attention.

Guang’s breathe is fast and loud, but his eyes remain closed. “Ugh….”

“Did I go too far!?” Phichit looks back at Seung, who is pulling out of Guang, and gives him a look a worry.

Guang shifts, clearly tired, and touches Phichit’s hand. “Mn, no… I’m just tired and need to… to….”

Phichit watches Guang drift off and fall asleep. He smiles a little and sighs in relief. “I was a little nervous about that.”

Seung moves Guang to lay more comfortably on the bed. “So was I.”

“Really? ”

“Yes, very.” Seung climbs under the covers and motions for Phichit to join him and Guang.

“Well, if he liked it, I suppose we will get to do this again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to point out the obvious, choking is very dangerous and should be done with clear communication guides. As well as aphrodisiacs, they should only be used with someone's consent, because that's super important.  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	29. Yuri & Otabek: Exhibitionism/Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek are enjoying some video games when Yuri has a fun idea. (P.s. Yuri tops)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is actually on time! But can I just say how I never thought of Yuri topping until now? But now it won't leave my head, so I had to write it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (This chapter was suggested by Zuko the turtleduck, whatislife, Lilocharms, and yuuribombbastic.) ~ Ms. Author

Yuri and Beka sit on the couch inside of Beka’s hotel room. They are playing Mortal Kombat: DC Universe to pass the time until Yuri has to leave and sleep before tomorrow’s competition.

Yuri stares intensely at the screen. I’m a fucking idiot, Yuri scolds himself for choosing Superman rather than Subzero.

Otabek watches the TV with a small smirk, easily beating Yuri at the round.

“God damnit, Otabek! I thought you never played this before!”

“I haven’t, but my sister is obsessed with it and spent months telling me tips on how to play.” Otabek beats Yuri and the final round screen pops up.

“I hate your sister so much! ” Yuri playfully jests and tries to elbow Otabek to offer a momentary advantage, but only manages to make Otabek laugh.

Otabek laughs loudly and jabs back at Yuri while still maneuvering his character. “Maybe I’m just better than you?”

Yuri pauses the game and whips his head towards Otabek, his face holding a stunned expression. “You think you are better than me!?” He places a hand over his heart in feigned hurt.

Otabek puts the controller on the floor and leans close to Yuri. “Yep.”

Yuri tackles Otabek onto the ground and straddles his hips, towering over Otabek. In the past few years, Yuri had shot up in height and his hair had grown longer as well. “Yeah?”

“Uh huh,” Otabek muses, seemingly unphased from being tackled.

Yuri laughs a little and moves his face extremely close to Otabek’s. “Well. Fuck. You.” Yuri doesn’t mean it in a rude way, quite the opposite. He uses it as a term of endearment.

Otabek tilts his head upward to peck Yuri on the lips. “Maybe you should.”

Yuri smiles and runs his hands up Otabek’s sides. “And maybe I will, ” Yuri chuckles and moves his lips to Otabek’s neck.

Otabek grunts in surprise and wraps his arms around Yuri’s shoulders to pull him closer. “Y-Yura!” Otabek breathlessly moans into the air.

Yuri smiles and kisses Otabek’s ear lobe. “You always like it when I play with your neck, right?”

Otabek’s neck has always been the most sensitive part of his body and Yuri loves to use that against him. “Nm, y-yes!” Otabek’s breath quickens and he throws his head back.

Yuri hums and slides his hands underneath Otabek’s shirt.

Otabek gasps and lightly taps his palm against Yuri’s back. “Wait, Yura. I’m still sore from yesterday.”

Yuri pulls away and sits back on his knees, allowing Otabek to sit up. “Do you want to stop? We can just continue the game if you want.”

“No, just don’t go as rough a you normally do.” Otabek gives Yuri a brief smile and positions himself to sit on Yuri’s lap.

“I love how assertive you are, Beka.” Yuri grabs Otabek’s face between his hands and pulls him into a slow kiss. One of his hands travels to grip Otabek’s hair and his other to support Otabek’s back.

“Mn….” Otabek tilts his head to the side and pushes further into the kiss, thoroughly enjoying the passionate meeting of their lips. He presses his body as close as possible to Yuri’s and slowly begins to grind his growing erection against Yuri’s. “Ah~!”

“Beka!” Yuri moans and moves both of his hands to Otabek’s ass. He is suddenly pushed onto his back by Otabek. “OW!” Yuri jolts and sits back up, rubbing his back with one hand.

Otabek’s eyes widen in worry. “Are you okay!?”

Yuri groans and nods. “Yeah, you just pushed me onto a controller.”

“Oh, sorry.” Otabek turns himself a little and pushes Yuri down again, avoiding the controller.

Yuri pulls Otabek forward to sit on his crotch. “I think I know a way you can apologize.” Yuri wiggles his eyebrows very suggestively.

Otabek chuckles lightly and smiles down at Yuri. “I think I can do that….” Otabek leans down and kisses Yuri feverishly. “Ah! Mm!”

Yuri bites Otabek’s bottom lip and tugs at it roughly. “Beka!” Yuri slides up the edges of Otabek’s dark t-shirt and pulls away from the kiss. “Take off your shirt.”

Otabek pants lowly and hurriedly removes his shirt, revealing his toned chest. He watches Yuri lean upward and slide off his own shirt. Otabek bites his lip and runs a hand down Yuri’s bare chest. He’s so beautiful.

Yuri shudders underneath Otabek’s soft touch. “Ngh! Ota-bek!” Yuri caresses Otabek’s cheek and slides it down to cup his neck. His green eyes meet Otabek’s golden ones and they stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. God, I love this man. “So… where do you want to do it?”

Otabek snaps out of the momentary trance and looks around the room for a moment. “Uh… how about you choose?”

Yuri, usually having Otabek choose how they do it, smiles mischievously. “How about the balcony? ” His eyes flick to the door leading out to the balcony of Otabek’s 6th floor hotel room.

Otabek’s eyes widen and his heart starts to race. “What if someone sees us?”

“But isn’t that the fun part?” Yuri reads Otabek’s face, looking for any sign on whether or not he would want to actually do it.

“Mn… okay.” Otabek climbs off of Yuri and stands up. “Let’s go then.”

Yuri gasps. “Holy shit!”

“Huh? What?” Otabek slides off his pants, leaving on his boxers.

“I didn’t think you would actually agree to it!” Yuri pushes himself up and approaches Otabek. He leans in and presses his forehead against Otabek’s. “How about I prepare you inside so we don’t draw any attention from the noises you will be making?”

Otabek grabs Yuri’s upper arm gently and nods. “That’s a good idea.” Otabek pulls Yuri toward him while he walks backward to the bed. His knees make contact with the foot of the bed and he allows himself to fall backward.

Otabek pulls Yuri down on top of him and wraps his legs around Yuri’s waist.

“Where did you put the lube?”

Otabek quirks an eyebrow. “I was thinking we could do it... dry ?”

Yuri practically dies on the inside from shock. “You… can’t be serious.”

Otabek snorts a laugh at the expression of complete shock on Yuri’s face. “Did you think I was serious!?”

Yuri gasps and slaps Otabek’s shoulder. “Don’t tease me like that!”

“Hahaha! You know you like it!” Otabek muses and winks at Yuri.

Yuri grumbles in annoyance. “I guess you are right.”

Otabek snickers and unwraps his legs. “The lube and condoms are in the nightstand.”

Yuro stands up and walks over to the nightstand. He opens the drawer and smirks. “There are a lot of condoms. I wonder why?”

“Well, we still have another week before either of us has to leave. So, I planned on having more fun before then.” Otabek tilts his head while still laying down.

“God, I love you.” Yuri makes his way back to Otabek and sets the items down next to him.

“Mmm, I love you, too,” Otabek replies.

Yuri smiles brightly at Otabek. He leans down and presses his lips to Otabek’s collarbone.

“Mm!” Otabek shivers and brings his hand to wrap itself in Yuri’s long, tied up hair.

Yuri keeps his eyes on Otabek’s blushing face as he kisses his way down Otabek’s chest. Yuri opens his mouth and slowly scrapes his teeth on the skin just above Otabek’s left nipple.

“Yura!” Otabek jolts instinctively and groans loudly.

Yuri hums and bites down roughly on the skin.

“AH!” Otabek cries out in shock. He closes his eyes and focuses on the sensations that Yuri causes.

The low, guttural moans that claw their way out of Otabek’s throat make Yuri moan as well. “Louder.” He places his lips on Otabek’s pink nipple and sucks harshly.

“Fuck!” Otabek hisses out. His hold on Yuri’s hair becomes tighter. “More!”

“Otabek….” Yuri bites Otabek’s nipple hard.

“OW!”

Yuri smirks and slowly runs the flat of his tongue over the nipple. “Do you like that? Do you like it rough? ”

Otabek nods and throws his head back. “Yes! B-Bite me!”

“I can do that.” Yuri moves his head and bites down on the sensitive skin of Otabek’s stomach. His hands drift up and down Otabek’s sides, almost as if he is trying to comfort Otabek through the pain.

“Mph! Yura!”

Yuri drifts his hand to cup Otabek’s erection and rub it up and down.

Otabek tenses and clenches his eyes shut. Feeling Yuri’s slender fingers rubbing his cock firmly, brings a small feeling of warmth to Otabek. “Oh! Touch me more!” Otabek makes an effort to keep his voice to a hushed whisper in order to avoid having people in the other rooms hear him.

“I love it when you beg.” Yuri slips his hand under the hem of Otabek’s boxers and lightly runs his nail down the length.

Otabek gasps loudly and cries out silently. ”Ngh! Don’t t-tease me- mph!” Otabek gasps as Yuri tightly wraps his hand around his member. “Nah~!”

Yuri laps at Otabek’s chest, occasionally leaving a dark hickey on the tan skin. He pumps his hand up and down Otabek’s thick member while dragging his thumb along the underside of it.

“Yura! Yura! Oh, Yura!” Otabek quietly chants Yuri’s name to encourage him to continue his movements.

Yuri grabs the lube with his free hand and flips open the cover. He gives Otabek’s member a few final pumps before pulling his hand out of Otabek’s boxers.

Otabek sighs at the loss of pleasure and looks down at Yuri to see what caused him to remove his hand. No words escape his lips as he watches Yuri cover his fingers with lube. Otabek takes the queue and shimmies out of his underwear. He tosses it to the ground and spreads his legs a little to give Yuri access.

Yuri hums in appreciation and presses his middle finger to the cleft of Otabek’s ass. He feels Otabek shudder and he slides his cold finger down until it reaches the tight ring of muscles. “Deep breath.”

Otabek instantly inhales and attempts to relax his body to avoid any pain.

Yuri pushes his finger in quickly and stares at Otabek’s face to read his reaction.

Otabek’s eyes are closed in slight discomfort and his nose is scrunched. He nods once and waits for Yuri to begin moving his finger.

Yuri wiggles his middle finger inside of Otabek and thrusts it in and out slowly, curling it each time it enters him completely.

“Ah… ahn… Yura!” Otabek struggles to stay relaxed around Yuri’s finger. “H-Hurry up!” Otabek enjoys how Yuri is rough but can be gentle when he needs to be.

“I don’t want you to be sore tomorrow. You said yourself that I need to be gentle.”

That’s what he is doing, Otabek thinks. “Fine! Be rough! Just hurry up! ”

“There it is.” Yuri slides in his index finger and pumps his two fingers in and out at a quickened pace.

“NGH! Yura! Hah!” Otabek groans. He opens his legs even wider and hooks one of his legs around Yuri’s waist.

Yuri widely scissors his fingers and begins a harsh rhythm of curling and scissoring. He pulls Otabek into a kiss with his free hand. Yuri pushes his tongue into Otabek’s mouth, which instantly allows him in.

Otabek pushes his body against Yuri’s and wraps his arms around Yuri’s neck and shoulders.

“Beka, are you ready for me?” Yuri speaks through the kiss.

“Yes!” Otabek unwraps his arms and leg from around Yuri.

Yuri slowly pulls his fingers out, causing a squelching sound to fill the room. He rips open the condom with his teeth. Not because he wants to look sexy, but because he can’t open it with a lube-covered hand. He leans back a little and rolls the condom onto his cock. “Ready?” He positions his cock against Otabek’s twitching entrance.

Otabek nods and takes in a deep breath. “Yeah.”

Yuri grabs Otabek’s hips with his hands and pushes into him slowly, loving how Otabek moans and gasps at the stretch.

Otabek groans loudly as Yuri bottoms out. He clings onto Yuri as he breathes through the pleasurable pain. “Yura! Mn!”

“B-Beka! So tight! ” Yuri nibbles at Otabek’s neck and rocks against him.

“Ah! Yes! Fuck… me!” Otabek feels Yuri lift him up abruptly. “What are you- ah!” Otabek nearly falls back and tenses as his arms rush to grab onto Yuri tightly.

“Hold on.” Yuri whispers into Otabek’s ear. He places his hands under Otabek’s ass and holds him up.

Otabek realizes that Yuri is taking them out to the balcony and blushes madly. He wraps his legs around Yuri’s waist. His hand covers his mouth and muffles his moans.

Yuri opens the balcony door with one hand and sits Otabek on the rail.

“Yura, I’m gonna fall like this.” Otabek looks behind him and notices all of the cars and people walking around.

“Then you better hold on tight.” Yuri protectively wraps his arms around Otabek’s back.

“What if someone notices?”

“Then hold in your voice.” Yuri begins rolling his hips against Otabek while kissing his neck passionately.

Otabek covers his mouth again and clenches his eyes shut. “Mph!” Yuri’s member rubs against his inner walls and constantly presses against his prostate. “Mngh!” Otabek rests his head against Yuri’s shoulder, making sure to keep his mouth covered.

Yuri picks up the speed of his thrusting and digs his nails into Otabek’s back.

“Mhmph!” Otabek bites his knuckle and tears well up in his eyes. He finds being scratched and bitten extremely arousing and Yuri is more than willing to oblige.

Yuri moans lightly into Otabek’s ear and licks the shell.

Otabek uses his legs to lift himself to meet Yuri’s thrusts. He feels the coiling of a rope in his groin and braces himself for his orgasm. He hears the movement of cars and the talking of oblivious people below him. “Yura!” Otabek whispers in a hushed tone. “I-I’m close!”

Yuri rakes his hands down Otabek’s back and bites his shoulder to cover his moans. “Come. But be quiet. They might hear you.”

That is all it takes for Otabek to come. He shakes violently and bites his hand roughly, causing blood to sprout from the wound. “MHMPH! YURA!”

Yuri’s eyes widen. “Fuck!” He turns around quickly and nearly slams Otabek onto the floor, hiding the both of them from public view, and continues pounding into him. Yuri covers Otabek’s mouth with a hand.

Otabek cries out underneath Yuri and bucks his hips from the overstimulation. “MPH! MN!”

Yuri looks behind himself for a moment and makes sure that no one saw them. “You need to be quieter! People will see us!”

Otabek nods, not really processing what Yuri said. He looks into Yuri’s eyes and moans at the look in his eyes.

Yuri stares at Otabek with nothing but pure adoration in his eyes. “Beka, I love you! I love you so much!” His rhythm becomes messy as his own orgasm approaches.

Otabek cries out again and tries to reply from behind Yuri’s hand. “Mph Mhmph mn!”

Yuri groans and pulls away his hand from Otabek’s mouth. He instantly kisses Otabek and moans into the kiss. He comes inside of the condom and slowly rides out his orgasm. “Mmmm!”

Otabek whimpers as Yuri slows his thrusting and holds his hip tightly. “Yura!”

Yuro pulls out of Otabek and away from the kiss. “Beka, that was amazing.”

Otabek pants and laughs breathlessly. “I should be saying that. I should let you choose where we do it more often.”

Yuri hums in approval and lifts himself off of Otabek. “Can you get up?”

“Yeah.” Otabek stands up and groans at the slight soreness. “This is going to hurt in the morning.”

“Well, you said I could be rough.” Yuri shrugs his shoulders hand stands up, offering a hand to the sitting Otabek.

Otabek takes Yuri’s hand and hoists himself up so he is standing. “That was because you were going too slow.” He walks inside with Yuri and throws himself onto the bed.

Yuri smiles endearingly at his boyfriend and picks up his clothes from the floor. He dresses himself and walks back over to Otabek. He leans over the bed and kisses Otabek’s forehead. “I’ll be going now, it’s getting late. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Otabek frowns slightly. “You’re not going to sleep over? ” He winks at Yuri.

Yuri leans back in and looks deeply into Otabek’s eyes. “I don’t think you plan to sleep at all.”

Otabek chuckles. “Do you want to find out?”

Yuri huffs and begins removing his clothes. “Of course I do.”

 

Yuri stares at the ceiling of the dark room. “I can’t believe that you actually wanted to sleep.”

Otabek snuggles into Yuri’s side and groans. “Do you really think that I could handle another round after that? ”

“Well…” Yuri trails off.

“Just sleep.”

“But I-”

Otabek interrupts Yuri with a finger. “If you go to sleep now, I might reward you in the morning.”

“You better not be teasing me.”

“Maybe.” Otabek smiles. “I love you, Yura.”

Yuri sighs at Otabek’s comment. “I love you too, Beka.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	30. Yuuri & Yuri: Cross dressing/Toy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri asks Yuri to wear a school girl costume and has a new toy for them to try out (Could be considered a continuation of chapter 26)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH! I am SO SORRY! This chapter is SUPER late! I have exams coming up and have been having to focus on studying, so I hope you guys can understand. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! (This chapter was suggested by Zinka17.) ~ Ms. Author

Yuuri sits on the couch with his elbows resting on his knees. Yuri holds an outfit in his hands that Yuuri had previously handed to him. He stands directly in front of Yuuri.

“Yuuri, are you sure you want me to wear this? ” Yuri holds the outfit up and examines it cautiously.

“Yep. You said you would.” Yuuri rests his chin on his hand and leans forward eagerly.  

“I’m all for um… roleplay? But this is a little….” Yuri blushes madly and gives Yuuri a look through his long hair.

“It’s not roleplay. I just thought you would look good in it.” Yuuri brushes his hand down Yuri’s thigh in a calming manner. “If you’re embarrassed, then you don’t have to wear it,” Yuuri teases Yuri.

Yuri shivers and huffs. “I am not embarrassed! That is ridiculous! I’ll wear it!” Yuri clicks his tongue at Yuuri and tosses the outfit onto the couch next to Yuuri. He quickly slides off his shirt and tosses it to the ground.

“Ooooh, a strip show?” Yuuri winks at Yuri and runs his hand up his bare torso.

Yuri slaps Yuuri’s hand away and turns away from Yuuri. “If you touch me again, I might not let you watch.”

Yuuri whines puts his hands down on his lap. “Fine… but aren’t I the dominant?”

“Only in bed. And that is because I let you.” Yuri smiles at his small victory over Yuuri.

“Hehehe, you’re going to regret that one.” Yuuri’s eyes scan over Yuri as he unbuttons and removes his pants. His eyes land on Yuri’s milky white thighs and smooth skin covering his entire body.

Yuri snickers and slides off his boxers. “I hope I do.” He feels a giddiness fill him, fully anticipating how Yuuri will punish him. “So, what do you have planned today? Other than this ridiculous outfit- do I have to wear the- uh…?” Yuri holds up the small pair of underwear that is embarrassingly pink.

“No, you don’t.” Yuuri waves it off and bites his lip. “For what I have planned… have you heard of the violet wand?”

Yuuri slides on the bottom half of the outfit, blushing madly. “No, what’s that?”

“It’s pretty much a… wand, for the lack of a better word, that administers small zaps to you.”

Yuri jolts where he is and thinks it over. Electricity play? I’ve never…. “Is it safe?”

Yuuri nods and gives Yuri a reassuring smile. “Completely! We just can’t use it near your eyes.”

“How… how much will it hurt? ” Yuri is more than fine with pain, he even enjoys it. He prefers stinging or sharp pain, throbbing pain or soreness isn’t quite his forte.

“Do you want me to go get it while you finish dressing and you can try it a little to see if you don’t like it?” Yuuri pushes himself off of the couch and walks toward the door, already knowing Yuri’s answer.

“Thank you.” Yuri smiles inwardly. It’s so relieving how he can relax around Yuuri. He doesn’t have to worry about being mocked or hurt, because Yuri trusts Yuuri.

Yuri waits until Yuuri leaves the room to continue putting on the outfit. “A schoolgirl uniform, of fucking course.”

The outfit isn’t anything special, pretty basic actually. The short, very short, skirt is covered with a plaid pattern. The blouse is white without any tie or design.

“He is so lucky that I do this stuff for him,” Yuri mumbles as he pulls at the edges of the skirt. His knuckles brush against his hairless thigh. Yuri doesn’t particularly like having hairless legs, but being an athlete has its sacrifices.

Yuuri pushes open the door and whistles crudely. “I like the skirt.”

Yuri blushes and clicks his tongue. “Shut up… did you get it?”

“Mhmm.” Yuuri holds up a box. “It has several attachments, so I’ll let you chose that one and try it on yourself.” Yuuri hands the box to Yuri.

Yuri grabs the box and examines it with curiosity.

The print is dark purple with the words ‘Violet Wand’ displayed. A certain set of letters catch Yuri’s eye. “‘With insertable extensions?’”

Yuuri groans in embarrassment. “Only if you want. They came with the wand one way or another.”

Yuri nods and opens the box. He pulls out the styrofoam casing and splits it in half with his hands. A small handle with a button and several lightbulb looking parts; one shaped like an arrow, one shaped like a dildo, and one looking like a bulb. All of them are relatively small.

Yuuri watches nervously as Yuri looks and handles the items. He is absolutely unsure whether Yuri will be willing to try it out. But no matter Yuri’s decision, Yuuri will respect it.

Yuri takes the box and puts it on a nearby coffee table. He bends over and hovers his hand over the extensions before picking the bulb one. He takes the handle and the extension, fumbling as he twists it into the handle. “Am I doing this right?”

“Mhm.”

Yuri turns it around in his hand. He looks at the bottom of the handle and looks at Yuuri. “Can you do it? I don’t want to end up dropping it and breaking it.” He extends his hand to Yuuri, shaking the toy a little for Yuuri to grab it.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri takes the violet wand with an unsure hand. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine, I trust you.” Yuri keeps his hand extended for Yuuri to zap.

Yuuri presses the clear glass against Yuri’s hand. He looks at Yuri for a brief moment to see if Yuri showed any signs of uncertainty. Once reassured by Yuri’s determined expression, he presses the button with his thumb.

“Ah!” Yuri gasps and jumps from the tingling shock he received. He stares down at his hand for a moment and runs his fingers over the still tingling skin. “Holy shit.”

“Did you like it?” Yuuri retracts his hand.

Yuri smiles excitedly and slightly slides his leg toward Yuuri. “Try it on my thigh.”

Yuuri smirks confidently. “Did you like it?”

Yuri nods his head and walks up to Yuuri. He wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck and tilts his head to the side. “Please do it again?”

Yuuri leans his head forward and presses his lips against Yuri’s. He moans into the kiss and travels his hand with the wand in it to Yuri’s delicate outer thigh. His thumb pushes down on the button, but doesn’t release it for a few seconds.

“Mn! Mn! Ow!” Yuri whimpers and shakes involuntarily. His leg tenses in jerks from the low hum of electricity running through it. High moans leave Yuri’s mouth as tears enter his eyes. His hands fist themselves in Yuuri’s shirt.

Yuuri releases the button and pulls Yuri’s hair back, giving him a chance to examine Yuri’s expression.

Yuri’s face is bright red and his mouth is hanging open. “Yuuri~! That was great!” Yuri has a small laugh in his voice, as if he has discovered the most amazing secret ever. He recovers from the shock, his expression returning to normal.

Yuuri’s voice drops into a seductive tone. “Glad you like it.” He grips Yuri’s chin between his thumb and index finger and forces Yuri to look directly into his eyes. “Now, about you being dominant, let’s see about that once I’m done with you.” Yuuri walks forward until the back of Yuri’s knees hit the edge of the coffee table. “Lay down on it.”

“You want to be the dominant.” Yuri gets up in Yuuri face with a defiant smile. “Make me.” Yuri’s lips move slowly with each word, a cocky smile flashing across his face.

Yuuri chuckles with an amused quirk of his eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” Yuuri doesn’t make any move to move closer to Yuri.

Yuri rolls his eyes and mutters out, “‘Red’ is the safeword.”

“Good.” Yuuri pushes Yuri down. “I’m going to be rough and I’m not going to stop.”

“Tch, you’re being a little gentle for being the dominant.” Yuri encourages Yuuri with a defiant phrase.

Yuuri clicks his tongue and climbs on top of Yuri, straddling his waist.

Yuri makes a move to get away, but was held down by Yuuri’s weight. “Careful, Katsudon, you might break the table with how heavy you are.”

Yuuri scowls, but smirks a little at how rebellious Yuri is acting. He stands up and pulls Yuri up by his shirt. “I don’t think you realize that you are the one in the costume, not me.”

Yuri stumbles to his feet and rips his shirt from Yuuri’s hands. “That’s what makes it even more pathetic that I am the dominant.” Yuri takes a few steps back and turns around like he is about to leave the room. “Well, if you aren’t going to dominate me, then I’ll be leaving.”

Yuri walks toward the door with a snide smirk of confidence.

Yuuri pulls Yuri back by his forearm. He spins Yuri around and locks lips with him.

“Mn!” Yuri moans into the kiss and melts against Yuuri’s gentle but firm touches. He absolutely loves to be dominated, especially by force.

Yuuri pulls away forcefully, gasping for air. “Who is the dominant?”

“I-I am.” Yuri shivers in delight when Yuuri’s eyes darken.

“On your knees.”

“No.” Yuri looks into Yuuri’s eyes, green meeting brown. He blows a blond strand of hair out of his face.

Yuuri places his hands on top of Yuri’s small shoulders and pushes down with all of his strength.

Yuri cries out as he falls onto his knees with a thud. A sharp pain runs through Yuri’s legs. “Ouch! You fuckin- AGH!” Yuri’s blond hair is yanked back and he is forced to look up at Yuuri.

“I said on your knees and when I tell you to do something, you do it. ” Yuuri examines Yuri’s blushing face for any sign that he is going too far.

“Haha! And why would I do that? ” The look in Yuri’s eyes begs Yuuri to hold him down and force him to submit. His plaid skirt pools around his legs.

Yuuri releases Yuri’s hair and unzips his pants slowly, making sure Yuri sees every motion. “How about you use that mouth for something better than talking?” Yuuri pulls out his member and grabs the back of Yuri’s head. “Open your mouth and stay still.”

“No,” Yuri states blunty.

“You talk like I’m giving you a choice. Now, open your mouth. ” Yuuri emphasizes the word ‘mouth’ and tugs at Yuri’s hair again. A sadistic glint fills Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuri moans quietly and opens his mouth that is watering at the thought of Yuuri facefucking him while he wears a schoolgirl outfit. He eyes the abandoned violet wand on the table, hoping that it will not stay that way for long.

Yuuri follows Yuri’s gaze. “Oh? Do you want that?”

“Yes,” Yuri groans out. He accumulates saliva in his mouth and opens it again, waiting for Yuuri.

“Once you suck me.” Yuuri slowly presses his member into Yuri’s waiting mouth.

Yuri presses the pad of his tongue against Yuuri’s cock, gently guiding it in. He opens his mouth with caution and barely manages to suppress his gag reflexes as Yuuri’s cock begins to enter the back of his throat.

“Good boy, I am proud of you for being able to take me in so far.” Yuuri’s finger traces Yuri’s lips that are stretched around the girth of his cock. Yuuri moves his hands to brush Yuri’s hair out of his eyes. He smiles at the lustful look in Yuri’s green eyes. “You’re the dominant, huh?” Yuuri doesn’t allow Yuri a second to process his words. He holds the back of Yuri’s head and rocks back and forth in short thrusts.

Yuri gags lightly and breathes through his nose in sync with Yuuri’s increasing thrusts. “Uh! Ugah!” Noises force their way out of Yuri’s throat as his head is held in place by Yuuri.

“Oh, Yuri, your mouth feels so good! ” Yuuri moans loudly and speeds up his thrusts. His hands drift over Yuri’s hair, lightly rubbing and scratching his scalp, just how he knows Yuri likes.

Yuri highly moans and sucks on Yuuri’s tip whenever he pulls out. Every time Yuuri thrusts into Yuri’s small mouth, he wreaks havoc on Yuri’s gag reflexes. Yuri brings his hands to push at Yuuri’s thighs to slow him down a little.

“Put you hands down,” Yuuri growls at Yuri with authority.

Yuri whimpers loudly and lowers his hands, occupying them by tugging at the edge of his skirt. “Mn!” Saliva dribbles uncontrollably down Yuri’s chin and onto the carpet. The urge to wipe his chin hits Yuri, but he decides against it because of Yuuri’s previous command.

“Yuri… I’m-mn- I’m going t-to come and you are going to s-swallow it all! ” Yuuri’s rhythm breaks and becomes sloppy and rushed. “Yuri! S-So good! Ah!” Yuuri’s balls tighten as he comes inside of Yuri’s mouth.

Yuri muffles a cry and closes his teary eyes, absorbing the intimacy of Yuuri coming inside of him, filling his mouth to the brim with cum. Yuri swallows around Yuuri’s softening cock.

Yuuri groans in sensitivity and pets Yuri’s hair. “Such a good submissive. Swallowing all of my cum,” Yuuri praises Yuri. He pulls out of Yuri’s mouth.

Yuri’s tongue follows Yuuri’s cock as it pulls out, missing the feeling of it in his mouth. “Please….”

“Now, tell me, who is the dominant here?” Yuuri smirks and eyes a small drop of cum on Yuri’s chin. He collects the cum on his finger and holds it to Yuri’s mouth.

Yuri opens his mouth and licks Yuuri’s finger. “You are,” Yuri answers breathlessly.

“And who is the submissive?”

Yuri whines and bites his lip in embarrassment. “I-... I am….”

“Good. Now, go grab the violet wand and give it to me.” Yuuri walks over to the couch and sits down, waiting for Yuri to follow.

Yuri grabs the wand and treads over to Yuuri. He pulls at the edges of the plaid skirt. “Here.” He offers the wand to Yuuri.

Yuuri takes the violet wand and pats his lap. “Lay down on my lap.”

Yuri shivers and shakes his head, his eyes looking at the floor next to him rather than Yuuri. It’s too embarrassing.

Yuuri grumbles. “I didn’t give you a choice. ”

“I don’t want to,” Yuri states.

“And why not? ” Yuuri prompts. He shows no signs of backing down.

Yuri’s voice drops to below a whisper. “Because it’s embarrassing.” Yuri tugs at the skirt, signalling that it is the outfit that is embarrassing, not the act of laying on Yuuri’s lap.

“Hm… come here,” Yuuri commands. He waves for Yuri to come closer.

Yuri shuffles closer until he is directly in front of Yuuri, only a few inches away.

“Now, lay down on my lap.” Yuuri commands Yuri with slight caution in his mind. He knows that Yuri will use the safeword if he needs it, but Yuuri always hates it when he accidentally pushes Yuri to need it. After a few moments of silence, Yuuri growls, "Now.”

Yuri gasps at the pure domination coming from Yuuri. He feels slightly uncomfortable with the thought of how the skirt will not cover anything if he were to bend over, but it also excites him. He almost wants to see Yuuri get angry and become forceful and merciless. Yuri, this time with more firmness, spits out, “No.”

He wants to be punished, doesn’t he? Yuuri almost laughs at Yuri’s behavior. I guess I’ll give him what he wants. Within a flash, Yuuri pulls Yuri down by his arm and forces him onto his lap.

“What are you doing!?” Yuri cries out. He struggles against Yuuri as Yuuri easily manages to get him to lay on his lap. “Let me go!”

“Nope. You were a bad submissive and disobeyed me,” Yuuri snickers. “Now, I have to punish you for being a bad boy.” Yuuri pins Yuri’s wrists behind his back with one hand. “Hold on….” Yuuri uses his other hand and dives it in between the couch cushions. He runs it back and forth before giving a small, “Ahah!” Yuuri pulls out a small, red tie and shakes off any dust or crumbs.

Yuri turns his head with a grunt. Once his eyes meet the red tie, he renews his struggle. “You wouldn’t fucking dare! ”

Yuuri laughs crudely and tightens his hand’s grip around Yuri’s wrists. “This was part of your outfit, but I decided to keep it just in case something like this happened.” He uses one hand to snake the fabric around Yuri’s wrists before releasing his wrists and pulling both ends of the tie tightly.

“Agh!” Yuri gasps at the sudden pain from Yuuri pulling the fabric tightly. He knows that Yuuri will intentionally hurt him to make sure he knows that he is the one being punished.

Yuuri loosens the tie, allowing blood to flow through Yuri’s arms. He finishes the knot and runs his fingers over the binding, checking for any flaws. “You said that you were embarrassed, right? Is it because you are so exposed? Or is it because of how weak you look in this? So dainty and frail?” Yuuri runs a single finger down the fabric covering Yuri’s lower back, making his way to Yuri’s exposed thighs and partially exposed ass.

Yuri averts his gaze and huffs in defeat and embarrassment. “Mn….” Yuri groans in affirmation.

“So that’s it? You don’t like looking fragile?”

Yuri shakes his head.

Yuri pauses for a moment, allowing Yuri’s anticipation to build. “Then I won’t treat you like you are.” Yuuri feels Yuri’s cock stiffen against his thigh. He raises his hand and lightly smacks Yuri’s fleshy ass.

“Mgh!” Yuri buries his face into Yuuri’s leg. He moves his legs to kneel and hold his ass up for Yuuri.

Yuuri brings his hand down again, harder than the last time.

“Ah!” Yuri jerks forward from the force of the smack and bites Yuuri’s thigh in pain.

Yuuri winces from Yuri’s bite. “Bite me again, and I will smack your ass  raw. ” Yuuri hits Yuri with all of his strength.

“AAH!” Yuri cries out loudly and moves his head to the side, looking straight at Yuuri and stopping him from accidentally biting Yuuri. “Please….”

“Oh?” Yuri muses. “You want more?” Yuuri grabs the violet wand and attaches one of the insertable attachments. “I can give you that.”

Yuuri presses the attachment with a cone-shaped end with a few inches of thin shaft at the base to his own lips. He collects saliva in his mouth and coats it carefully.

Yuri watches Yuuri with wide eyes. “Yuuri, th-that won’t work as lube. It will dry too fast.” He knows that Yuuri likes to be rough, but he has never used saliva as lube before.

“I’m not going to be fucking you with it.” Yuuri places the end of the toy in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it quickly. He uses his free hand to push Yuri’s legs apart further.

Yuri blushes redder and pushes his ass out for Yuuri. “Will it feel any d-different?”

Yuuri gives a small hum of unknowing. “I wouldn’t know, I haven’t ever tried it while it was inside of me.” Yuuri presses the tip to Yuri’s twitching entrance. He presses it in slowly.

“Ah! Ahn!” Yuri pushes himself forward to avoid the pressure of the toy once it begins to reach the bottom of the cone. It stretches him wide, making him whine loudly. “Ow! Ow!”

Yuuri continues pushing, despite Yuri’s cries.

Yuri shifts his weight from side to side, trying to escape the slow, torturous soreness in his behind. “Yuuri! Oh god!” Yuri gasps loudly in relief and pain when the thickest part of the cone enters him completely and Yuuri begins pushing the significantly thinner length into him. Yuri feels the flare of the cone push further into him, opening him from the inside. “It f-feels weird! I feel it i-inside of m-me!”

Yuuri rubs Yuri’s lower back, calming the writhing submissive below him. “Do you like how deep it is in you?”

“It’s s-so hard! ” The toy gives no lax for Yuri’s insides, forcing him to stretch in ways he has never experienced with a silicone dildo or Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri gives a final push and stops his hand. “There it is, all in. Now for the fun part. ” Yuuri takes hold of the handle and places his thumb against the button, not applying any pressure. “Are you ready? Need anymore time to adjust?”

“N-No, I’m good.” Yuri moans and ruts against the toy to the best of his ability.

Yuuri presses his other palm to Yuri’s lower back and presses the button.

Yuri instantly tenses and screams into the air. “AAAH!” The pulse of electricity, running through him like a snake and wrapping around his miscles, only lasts for a moment, but it makes Yuri’s muscles tense for several seconds. “Oh god! Holy fuck!” Yuri curses as he catches his breath.

“You like it?” Yuuri presses the button again, eliciting a delicious scream from Yuri.

Yuri’s face scrunches in pain and his back arches throughout the wave of electricity. “AH! YUURI!”

Yuuri lightly rubs Yuri’s back until he stops shaking. When he hears Yuri’s loud panting, he becomes somewhat concerned. “Are you doing okay?”

Yuri grimaces and clicks his tongue. “F-Fuck off….”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Yuuri muses. He slowly pulls out the wand until a few inches are outside of Yuri. Yuuri simultaneously presses the button and thrusts the toy into Yuri’s already red hole.

A scream is ripped from Yuri’s sore throat. Every nerve ending inside of him tingles.

Yuuri holds the button down for about ten seconds, or at least until the small Russian is crying and trembling on his lap.

Yuri’s cock twitches and his body slumps as soon as Yuuri releases the button. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I-I’ll be good! N-No m-more!” Yuri whines in pleasured pain. His cock is leaking precum and he struggles to avoid grinding against Yuuri’s muscled thigh.

“Sorry for what? ” Yuuri asks with a knowing undertone. He presses the button again, but only for half a second.

Yuri tenses briefly, a loud gasp leaving his lips. Yuri slumps and closes his eyes. His insides are sore from being forced to contract in an unnatural way around the glass. Glass. “Y-Yuuri?”

Yuuri tisks in disapproval. “I said, what are you sorry about?”

Yuri cranes his neck to look at Yuuri, noticing the glint in his eyes. “NO! Don’t push it!” Yuri thrashes, not caring if Yuuri will punish him for it.

Yuuri grimaces for a moment. But he notices the panic in Yuri’s eyes. He’s serious. “Yuri? What’s wrong?” Yuuri lets go of the toy and waves his hand in the air, signalling that he has let go.

“T-Take it out!”

Yuuri frowns and quirks an eyebrow. But he was enjoying it just a second ago. What happened? “Yuri, calm down first. What is wrong?”

Yuri’s eyes are wide with small tears running down his face. “It’s g-going to break! It’s glass! And every time you turn it on, I-I-” Yuri sniffles and shrinks from the possibility of the wand breaking inside of him and hurting him.

Yuuri sighs sympathetically. “It’s okay. It’s designed to take the pressure. You will be fine, trust me,” Yuuri consoles Yuri while rubbing one hand up and down Yuri’s quivering thigh and massaging circles into Yuri’s shoulders with his other. When the blond continues to tremble, Yuuri speaks out to him again. “I can take it out if you absolutely can’t stand it, but I assure you that it will not break.”

Yuri glances to look at Yuuri’s concerned eyes and almost melts. “No… I trust you.” He does. Yuri truly trusts Yuuri with everything he has. “You can keep going.”

“You sure?” Yuuri doesn’t want to force Yuri to go too far. He knows how Yuri will push himself so far that he will break. “We can try something else.”

Yuri has a sudden glare in his eyes. “Stop being a little bitch and start being the dominant that you say you are. I am pretty fucking close and I don’t think you want to let me down, do you?” Yuri slowly grinds himself against Yuuri, trying to reassure Yuuri that he is fine to continue. He knows that teasing Yuuri will get him into the right mindset quickly.

Yuuri smiles mischievously. “Okay, then,” Yuuri lustily whispers. He raises a hand and slaps Yuri’s ass again.

“AHAH! AHN!” Yuri moans out happily. He loves the intimacy that radiates off of Yuuri while he becomes dominant. “Fuck yes! M-Make me come!”

“I’ll let you come when I want you to come.” Yuuri takes hold of the wand and presses on the button and keeps it down.

“Ah! OW! AH! AAAH! AAWH!” Yuri jerks and tears up from the overwhelming pleasure and emotions.

Yuuri begins to slowly thrust the toy in and out while keeping it on.

“AAAAH!” Yuri feels the widest part of the cone push against his prostate, forcing a whole new wave of sensations to wash over him.

“Are you about to come?” Yuuri slides his left hand up to caress the nape of Yuri’s neck.

“YES! YES! YUURI!” Yuri pants in loud breaths while his body shakes. He has never experienced anything this intense.

“Go ahead. I wouldn’t want to let you down. ” Yuuri groans and presses down on the pressure points on either side of Yuri’s neck. Yuuri knows that pleasure for Yuri is much different than it is for himself. Yuri is able to enjoy intense amounts of pain that would make Yuuri feel nothing but pain, no pleasure.

“YUURI! I-I’m-! AAAGH!” Yuri screams in pain and pleasure, the lines between each becoming blurred. Thick ropes of cum coat the inside of the skirt and Yuuri’s own thigh. Yuri’s mouth opens in a silent scream. “STOP! NO MORE!”

Yuuri releases the button, but continues slowly pushing the toy in and out, guiding Yuri through his orgasm. “Good. Just like that. Take it all.”

Yuri whimpers and rolls his hips in time with Yuuri’s slow thrusts. “Yuuri! C-Can you take it out now? My ass is… s-sore.” Yuri turns his head and stares at Yuuri with teary, green eyes.

Yuuri hums in sympathy and stops moving the toy. “You need to relax first. It will hurt if you tense.”

Yuri nods timidly. “Can you untie me first?” He wiggles his fingers to emphasize his point.

Yuuri averts his gaze to Yuri’s red and raw wrists. “Mhm.” He quickly unties the makeshift bindings and rubs Yuri’s wrists with his hands. “Do they hurt?”

Yuri moves his wrists away from Yuuri and in front of himself to examine and rub them. “A little bit. No more than the rope hurts them.”

“Ready?” Yuuri grabs the end of the toy that is still deep within him.

Yuri braces himself with a deep breath and dips the small of his back to better align himself. “Yeah. Just try to go slowly.”

Yuuri pulls the end, easily removing it until the flare of the cone catches on the tight ring of muscles.

“Holy shit! ” Yuri relaxes to the best of his ability, knowing that it will make the exit easier. It causes an irritating burn from the stretching. “Ow… ow… ow!” The cone exits Yuri with a final pop. Yuri sighs in relief and curls his body on his side. He presses his face, wet with tears, against Yuuri’s muscled abdomen.

Yuuri sets the violet wand aside, so he can focus on checking in with Yuri. “How are you feeling?”

Yuri nuzzles Yuuri’s abdomen. “I would feel better if I could take off this outfit.”

Yuuri gives a low chuckle and rolls Yuri to lay on his back over Yuuri’s lap. “I’m not stopping you.”

Yuri grumbles and quickly unbuttons the shirt, having past experience with his ice skating costumes. Yuuri lifts Yuri’s hips while Yuri removes the shirt and slides off the skirt to reveal Yuri’s naked thighs.

Yuuri pulls Yuri up to sit on his lap, facing Yuuri. He quickly wraps his arms around Yuri’s small frame and pulls him into an embrace. “So, did you like it?”

Yuri buries his face into Yuuri’s neck and hums. “Yeah, it was good.” Yuri doesn’t give much of a response, much too blissed out for any wordy conversation. He wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck and gives him a small kiss to his neck, an innocent gesture without any sexual feelings, only pure affection. “You were good.”

“That’s good. So,” Yuuri laughs, “are you still the dominant?” Yuuri playfully nips at Yuri’s shoulder.

“Oh, shut up.” Yuri tiredly mumbles. “You know that I only said that to rile you up.”

Yuuri smiles, running his finger up and down Yuri’s spine. “I know, I just wanted to hear you say it.”

 

“Haha, you’re an asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a LOT of research for this chapter (which is my favorite part about writing these oneshots) because I found out about the existence of the violet wand while writing this chapter and thought, "Ah, this is perfect! I must include this beautiful creation!"  
> At any rate, leave some feedback in the comments, it fuels my writing.  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	31. Leo & JJ: Roleplay/Toy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and JJ participate in doctor roleplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy. You guys have no idea how much I have to look into these things to be able to write them accurately. (I love it, though.) Enjoy! (This chapter was requested by KageyamaYuuki.) ~ Ms. Author

Leo sits on a chair in JJ’s kitchen. Or more so sits on _JJ,_ who is sitting on the chair. He moves his lips slowly against JJ’s, his arms wrapped loosely around his neck. “Mn~ Daddy~!” Leo moans through the kiss. He rocks his clothed erection against JJ’s own.

JJ runs his tongue against Leo’s and rests his hands on the dip of Leo’s back.

Leo pulls away from the kiss and runs one of his hands through his brown hair. He gasps as JJ grabs his hips and forces him to grind down harder. “Mn!” Leo throws his head back and closes his eyes, relishing in the teasing pleasure. His mouth hangs slightly open.

“Baby, do you- ngh- remember when we were younger and skated at the same rink?” JJ inquires, his voice is forced to be steady.

“Mhmm!” Leo bites his lip and tilts his head forward to look into JJ’s eyes. He rolls his hips and bounces up and down slightly, creating a steady rhythm.

“A-And we would bandage each other’s feet af-ter practice?”

Leo laughs fondly at the memory of them when they would practice together years ago. “We would call it ‘doctor’ and pretend to be professionals.” Leo slows his rhythm, now genuinely interested in seeing where this conversation will go. “Why?”

JJ stops Leo’s hips and leans up slightly to press his lips next to Leo’s ear. After receiving a small gasp, JJ whispers, “Do you want to try doing it with a little… _twist?_ ”

Leo blushes madly. He knows that JJ has a thing for roleplay and he loves it. “Yes. What do you want me to _do?_ ” Leo has stopped moving completely, fully engrossed in this conversation.

“Well, I want you to be the patient and I’m going to be the doctor. I’ll be giving you an _exam,_ ” JJ whispers slowly into Leo’s ear. He places several small kisses up and down Leo’s jaw line.

“Ngh! What k-kind of exam would it be?” A moan bubbles in Leo’s throat.

“Whatever exam I feel like. Maybe _all_ of them.” JJ implies something very dirty behind the word exam.

“Now?” Leo asks.

“Now,” JJ quickly confirms. “I just need to get a few _tools_ for our appointment,” JJ teases and taps a finger on Leo’s hip, signalling for him to move.

Leo swings his leg and stands up off of JJ’s lap. “Well, _doctor,_ I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting,” Leo playfully lulls.

JJ stands up, his usual confident smirk adorning his face. “I’ll be back, then.” JJ walks out of the kitchen with his usual confidence.

Leo huffs at JJ’s cockiness. It may seem annoying to other people, but it is a _major_ turn on for Leo. Seeing JJ compete with him for control makes a delicious tingle stir within him. “Don’t take too long,” Leo calls out.

 

After minutes of waiting, JJ finally reenters the kitchen in a doctor’s outfit; white lab coat and all, with a large bag.

Leo snickers. “Well, nobody can say that you don’t put effort into roleplaying.” Leo may be implying that JJ looks ridiculous, but _damn,_ he looks good in almost anything.

JJ hums in acknowledgement. He knows damn well that Leo likes it. “Well, Mr. Iglesia, are you ready for your check up?”

Leo tilts his head in a seductive manner, subtly exposing the side of his neck. His arm rests on across his abdomen, supporting his other arm. A single finger idly taps at his bottom lip. “Mn, I’m not sure, doctor. My insurance doesn’t cover this _session._ ”

JJ saunters over to Leo, dropping the bag onto the ground. He takes Leo’s chin between his fingers and turns Leo’s face from side-to-side, examining it closely. “I’m sure we can come up with _some_ form of payment.”

Leo shivers internally and hums in approval.

“Would you like to pay it _now?_ Or later?” JJ runs his hand down the tan skin of Leo’s neck.

“It depends, what would I _pay you with?_ ” Leo slides his leg between JJ’s and presses his body close, feeling JJ’s erection pressing against his hip, begging for attention.

JJ remains silent, letting the anticipation build. “Your body would be perfect. If you’d let me _explore_ it?”

Leo’s breath hitches when he feels JJ’s hand slide from his neck, down his arm, and rest on his hip.

JJ notices the change in Leo’s breathing and decides to play with it. His hand makes a slow path to press against the cleft of Leo’s ass. “Let me touch places you haven’t even _thought_ of?”

“Ah….” Leo gasps out.

JJ dips his hand underneath Leo’s waistband and cups one of the half-moons of his ass. “Give you unimaginable _pleasure?_ ”

Leo hisses loudly and begins slowly grinding himself against JJ’s knee.

JJ leans his head forward and presses a chaste kiss to Leo’s ear lobe. “I can make you feel so much pleasure that you won’t be able to touch yourself without thinking of what I’m about to do to you.” JJ’s pink tongue pokes out to lick the shell of Leo’s ear. “But only if you let me. It _is_ your payment, after all,” JJ huskily whispers into Leo’s ear.

Leo groans loudly and shivers loudly. “Yes! Please… explore me! M-Make me feel better!”

JJ smirks lustfully and pulls Leo into a heated kiss. “Mn… baby….” JJ walks Leo backward, eventually pushing Leo’s back up against the edge of the kitchen island. He gently kneads Leo’s ass in his hand.

Leo releases a strangled moan and hooks his leg around JJ’s hip. “Oh, daddy….”

“ _Doctor,_ ” JJ corrects.

“D-Doctor,” Leo confirms. He pants loudly into the kiss.

JJ pulls away from the kiss, his face covered with a dark blush. “Baby, sit on the counter and stay there,” JJ removes his hands from Leo’s ass and cheek.  
Leo gives a small whine of disapproval, but hoists himself to sit comfortably on the counter. “What are you going to do first, doctor?”

JJ walks over and picks the large bag up from the floor. “I’m going to find out how _wide_ you are.” He places the bag on the counter next to Leo. JJ pulls out a single latex glove and slides it onto his hand.

Leo’s cock twitches at the sight. “What do you mean?”

JJ coats his gloved fingers in lube and looks straight into Leo’s eyes. “I’m going to see how many fingers I can fit inside of you.” JJ taps his clean finger against Leo’s clothed thigh. “Take off your pants.”

Leo shifts his weight from side to side until he is able to shimmy off his pants and boxers.

“Good,” JJ praises. He spreads Leo’s legs apart using one hand. “Shift your weight so I can reach your hole.”

Leo uses his arms to support his weight and leans backward, exposing his needy hole to JJ.

JJ crouches down in front of Leo, getting face-to-face with Leo’s twitching entrance.

“Please, doctor. Touch m-me!”

JJ inserts his lubed index finger into Leo, earning a sigh of satisfaction.

“Fuck,” Leo breathlessly sighs. “Just like that, d-doctor~!” Leo’s ring of muscles clenches around the small intrusion, trying to gain as much stimulation as possible.

JJ stares up at Leo’s face, watching his relaxed expression. “Does this make you feel good?” JJ teases, curling his finger directly into Leo’s prostate.

“Yes!” Leo yelps out from the sudden wave of pleasure. “Yes~!” Leo tries to roll his hips to push JJ’s finger in deeper.

JJ pulls out his finger before Leo can finish moving forward. He tutts and runs his uncovered hand over Leo’s muscular inner thigh. “You can’t move or else I have to stop here. And I don’t think you want this to end yet.”

Leo shakes his head and moves his hips back to their original position. The sharp edge of the counter digs into Leo’s thighs, making Leo extremely uncomfortable. “Can I move my legs a little?”

JJ flicks his eyes to Leo’s thighs. He grabs the left one in his hand and lifts it onto his shoulder. “Put your other leg on my shoulder.”

Leo complies, relieved from the dull pain of the counter. “Thank you.”

JJ doesn’t respond, but presses two fingers into Leo instead.

“Ah!” Leo arches his back and shudders at the dull stretch. “Doctor, more!”

“How does the glove feel compared to your fingers?” JJ nips at Leo’s inner thigh. He knows that for Leo, it is all about the mental submission. Leo doesn’t like rough sex, he enjoys being mentally dominated. Making Leo talk about what exactly is happening makes the entire act better for both of them.

“I- ngh- I d-don’t know! It’s s-so… _amazing!_ ” Leo can’t describe how the smooth latex feels against his inner walls. How there is absolutely no friction, just the pressure and stretching of JJ’s slender fingers.

“Mn… and do you want more?” JJ’s cock twitches at the shakiness of Leo’s voice.

“Yes! Fuck yes! Please!” Leo begs. His hands clench into fists on the countertop.

JJ stretches his left arm to reach into the bag and rummage around it. He feels around for a certain toy that he has had for a while, but hasn’t had any chance to use it. Once his fingers brush against the smooth material, JJ pulls it out.

Leo, lost in the sensations, doesn’t notice the item in JJ’s hand until JJ pulls his fingers out of Leo. “Aw!” Leo whines at the loss of pleasure.

JJ chuckles and pulls the glove off of his hand. “Don’t worry, I have something even better. I’m going to find out exactly how much you can _take._ ” JJ holds up the item, showing it off to Leo.

The toy is a black butt plug with a tube connecting the plug to a valve and bulb, looking like a blood pressure cuff.

Leo gives off a sound between a moan and a shocked gasp. “Is that a-”

“Inflatable butt plug? Yes.” JJ leans forward and licks a slow line along Leo’s perineum.

“Ah~! D-Doctor!” Leo’s legs jerk and a small drop of precum dribbles down the length of his cock.

“Come on, stay still now. I can’t put this inside of you unless you stay still.” JJ pours a generous amount of lube on Leo’s twitching entrance.

The skater shivers at the cold liquid, but manages to keep his legs still. The butt plug pokes at Leo’s entrance and forces its way in. Taking deep breathes, Leo relaxes himself and allows the plug to enter. The stretch becomes uncomfortable as the girth becomes increasingly larger. “Ow… hah… ow… doctor! It’s s-starting to hurt!”

“I got you the large size. I know you can take it, you’re already halfway there,” JJ soothingly pets Leo’s thigh, giving it small kisses. “Just stay relaxed.”

Leo whimpers and clenches down reflexively, making the intrusion hurt. “I can’t! Hah! I can’t!”

JJ nuzzles Leo’s thigh in an attempt to calm him down as his breathing increases. “Shh, almost there.” He rubs himself through his pants to relieve his need.

“O-Ok-ay!” Leo throws his head back and pants loudly as he tries to breathe through the pain. He doesn’t like the pain at all. It makes his cock go soft and makes his whole body have the urge to convulse and jerk away from the pain. “P-Please- ngh- hurry!”

“I’m going as fast as I can without hurting you, baby.” JJ watches as the plug pries Leo open, making his entrance red and widely stretched. The sight makes JJ slip his hand into his pants and stroke himself slowly. He doesn’t like causing Leo pain, he actually does anything he can to avoid it, but JJ can’t deny that Leo is hot when he is panting and groaning. “Ready? It’s almost in… and… done!” The largest portion of the toy completely enters Leo, leaving his entrance gaping for a moment.

“AH!” Leo cries out in pain and lurches forward, grabbing JJ’s hair. “Ow ow ow! Ouch! Fuck, that hurt!” He stays still for a few moments until the throbbing pain is gone.

“Are you okay, love?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah, I’m good. That just hurt a little bit.” Leo releases JJ’s hair and hums at the sensation in his ass. “Wh-Where did you find this?”

JJ smiles and moves Leo’s legs off of his shoulders and stands up. “Why? Do you like it?”

“Y-Yes, doctor. I like it a lot,” Leo breathlessly speaks. Leo’s cock slowly hardens once the pain is gone.

“How about I lay on the ground and you give me head while I suck you off, baby?” JJ takes a step back, giving Leo time to make a decision.

Leo’s eyes widen. JJ has never really asked Leo to give him a blowjob, nevermind _that._ If it weren’t for Leo’s extremely aroused state, he would have said no. “Y-Yeah, I can do that.” Leo slips off of the counter and teeters for a moment from the pressure against his walls when he presses his legs together. “Mn!” the small tube and bulb dangles from the flare of the butt plug.

JJ moans deeply when Leo’s legs shake a little. He sits down on the ground and pats his lap for Leo to sit on.

Leo shakily shuffles over to where JJ is sitting. He sits on JJ’s lap with his back against JJ’s chest.  

JJ unfolds his legs and lowers himself back to lay completely on the ground. JJ takes Leo’s ass in his hands. “Lay on my legs and crawl backward.”

Leo positions himself onto his hands and knees and crawls backward slowly, slightly embarrassed. “Is this good, doctor?”

JJ doesn’t reply, but grabs the bulb and squeezes it, causing the butt plug to inflate slightly.

“Oh fuck!” Leo’s eyes roll back and he bucks his hips unexpectedly into JJ’s mouth. “Ah~!” Leo’s hands hold tightly onto JJ’s pants. “M-More, doctor! Please, more!” Leo starts a slow rhythm of thrusting in and out of JJ’s mouth. A hand suddenly winds itself into Leo’s long hair and tugs his head toward JJ’s crotch. Leo takes his shaky hands and unbuckles JJ’s leather belt and unzips his pants. The hand slowly massages Leo’s hair in encouragement. Leo slides his hand into JJ’s boxers and pulls out JJ’s erect cock. His tongue pokes out and licks up and down the length of JJ’s cock to wet it.

JJ groans around Leo’s cock and squeezes the bulb again.

Leo’s walls strain around the plug as it expands. “D-Doc-tor! Again!”  
JJ complies.

“AH! I-It’s so _big!_ ” Leo rubs his hand up and down JJ’s cock and takes the head into his mouth.

JJ moans and uses his hand that is tangled in Leo’s hand and pushes Leo’s head down, making him deepthroat JJ’s cock.

“Guhmph!” Leo widens his mouth and throat, gagging lightly around JJ’s cock. Tears spring in Leo’s eyes when JJ inflates the butt plug again. Leo taps JJ’s leg several times to signal JJ not to make the plug any bigger.

JJ understands Leo’s silent communication and presses a small button on the valve, causing the plug to vibrate in pulses.

“MPH!” Leo’s rhythm of his thrusts breaks and turns into feverish rutting. “Mph! Mn!” Leo’s muscles tense with each pulse of vibrations.

JJ bucks up into Leo’s mouth, the loud moans coming from Leo only serving to drive JJ closer to his release. When Leo gags around JJ’s cock, JJ is driven over the edge. “Mph!” JJ thrusts into Leo’s mouth with a loud groan and comes inside of Leo’s mouth.

Leo fights off his orgasm, focusing on swallowing the bitter liquid in his mouth. Leo relishes at the thought of _him_ being able to make JJ feel so good. How _he_ is one making JJ moan and jerk. “Guh! Mph! … Mph! MPH! MPH~!” When JJ gives Leo’s cock a particularly hard suck, Leo’s orgasm crashes against him. His walls clench tightly around the plug. Leo pulls his mouth off of JJ’s softening cock. “Doctor! Doctor! I f-feel so good~!” Leo whimpers in the aftershock of his orgasm as the toy continues to pulse. “Please! T-Turn it off~!”

JJ gives a small noise of understanding and presses the button again. He swallows quickly and continues to suckle on Leo’s cock even after all of the cum is cleaned off.

Leo pulls his hips back and removes his own cock from JJ’s mouth. He swings his leg and rolls his entire body off of JJ and onto his back. “Doctor…?”

JJ rolls onto his side, facing Leo, while fixing his pants and smirks. “Yes?”

Leo props himself up on his elbows and spreads his legs. “Can you take it out?”

JJ happily kneels in front of Leo’s opened legs and slides his hand between them. One of JJ’s hands wrapped around the base of the butt plug and the other turned the valve to release the air slowly.

Leo sighs and groans in satisfaction. The toy takes a while to completely deflate. Once it is back to its original size, JJ slowly pulls out the toy, meeting almost no resistance from Leo.

JJ pulls the plug out faster once the bottom of the flare is out of Leo. “Are you good, baby?” JJ stands up and places the toy on the counter. He offers a hand to Leo once he puts down the toy.

Leo nods and takes the hand. “Can we use that again some time?” He leans down briefly to grab his pants that are bundled up on the ground. Leo keeps a hand on JJ to help him balance and slides on his pants.

JJ keeps his hold on Leo and nods. “You liked it?”

Leo blows a strand of hair out of his face and nods. “That was great! But you need to stretch me a bit more. It hurt a lot.”

A small, cocky smile graces JJ’s features. “Of course, baby. Now, do you want to watch that movie I rented?”

Confusion fills with Leo’s eyes before he is hit by realization. “Oh _yeah!_ That’s what we were doing?” Leo remembers that they were getting popcorn before he practically assaulted JJ’s lips.

JJ gives a small chuckle and gently pulls Leo along with him to the living room. “Yep, but your _libido_ had other ideas.”

“Oh shut up, you know you love it,” Leo jests.

“I never said that I didn’t,” JJ laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	32. Yuuri & Yuri & Viktor: Punishment/Ddlg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri misbehaves while they are out and Viktor and Yuuri give him a punishment. (Continuation of chapter 25.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this is a long and late chapter! I had a LOT of fun with this. (These three are definitely my favorite to write about.) (This chapter was requested by Katelyn)

Yuri, Yuuri, and Viktor are walking around St. Petersburg, showing Yuuri around.

Yuri was dragged along by both of them after practice. They thought that they should be spending more time together now that they have the chance.

“I don’t know why you two forced me to come with you,” Yuri grumbles while walking a few steps behind Yuuri and Viktor.

“Oh come on, Yurio! Yuuri lives in Russia now and we should spend time together!” Viktor keeps walking, only turning his head back to look at Yuri with a small smile on his face. He laces his fingers between Yuuri’s and squeezes his hand, eliciting a similar squeeze back.

Yuuri hears their small conversation but leaves it between them.

“Tch, if I have to see the fucking pig every day, I don’t want to have to spend more time near him than I already do,” Yuri curses under his breath in Russian. He intends for it to come off as a joke. Apparently, it didn’t.

Viktor glares at Yuri for a moment, not commenting on it out loud since Yuuri didn’t have any idea what he said. His eyes hold a certain sternness that Yuri had only seen once before.

Yuuri points to a restaurant and tugs Viktor’s hand. “Let’s get something to eat here.”

“Good idea, Yuuri!” Viktor glances back at Yuri with a passive aggressive stare. “Come on, Yurio! ”

Yuri shivers at the glare and nods, following them a little further behind than before.

The three of them enter the local restaurant and are seated by a waiter. The waiter guides them to a booth seat.

Yuri sits close to the wall, next to Viktor and across from Yuuri.

“What would you like to drink?” The waiter asks.

Yuuri looks at Viktor and speaks in English. “I’ll get a Diet Pepsi.”

Viktor nods and turns to the waiter. “He’ll have a Diet Pepsi and I’ll have a Sprite,” He requests with his usual confident tone. Viktor smiles and turns to Yuri, waiting for him to order.

“I’ll… have a Diet Pepsi, too,” Yuri says in Russian. He feels Viktor’s eyes boring into him, making Yuri uncomfortable.

Once the waiter leaves, Viktor leans over to Yuri while Yuuri is checking his phone.

“We’re going to have to punish you for saying something so rude when we get back,” Viktor whispers quietly into Yuri’s ear.

Yuri’s eyes widen. A certain coldness runs through him. By the time Yuri looks over at Viktor in alarm, he is already engaged in a conversation with Yuuri. _I’m fucked._

 

Yuuri, Viktor, and Yuri approach Yuuri and Viktor’s home, having left the restaurant not too long ago.

“Yurio, you should come in and stay for a little bit. It’s been awhile since we have played together,” Yuuri smiles suggestively at Yuri. He stands just outside of the door to his and Viktor’s house.

Yuri plays with the thought for a moment. He knows that once they get started, Viktor is going to punish him for saying what he had. And boy, is Yuri looking forward to it. “Okay.”

Yuuri opens the door and waits for Viktor and Yuri to enter before closing the door. He removes his jacket and shoes.

Once Yuri places his shoes neatly on the floor, he is pushed up against a wall and kissed passionately on the lips by Yuuri. Yuri, taken by surprise, gives out a muffled cry and returns Yuuri’s movements. His eyes flutter shut and his arms wrap loosely around Yuuri’s neck.

Viktor smirks at the two of them. He taps Yuuri’s shoulder to grab his attention. “Momma, kitten said something earlier that he needs to be punished for.”

Yuuri pulls away from the kiss, earning a whine from Yuri, and glances back at Viktor. “What did kitten say?” Yuuri’s voice has a hint of excited curiosity. He looks back at Yuri, wanting him to answer.

Yuri’s breath hitches, an embarrassed blush covers his face. “I was only… joking!” Yuri snaps at Viktor with anger. If Viktor really thinks that he would say something that bad about Yuuri, he is sorely mistaken.

“What did he say, daddy?” Yuuri persists, now turning to Viktor for the answer.

 _Don’t you fucking dare, Viktor,_ Yuri warns Viktor with a glare, a small pit forming in his stomach.

Viktor gives a dark smirk to Yuri. “Kitten said that he didn’t want to-”

“Stop!” Yuri interrupts Viktor. He pushes past Yuuri and stands in front of Viktor with a strong glare in his eyes. “ Don’t tell him.”

Viktor looks at Yuri in silence for a moment. “He didn’t want to spend any time with you because you’re a ‘pig’,” Viktor continues without breaking eye contact with Yuri, despite Yuri’s warning.

Yuri growls in annoyance. “Why did you say that!?” Yuri turns back to Yuuri, who is looking at Yuri with disappointed eyes.

“Really, kitten? You said that?” Yuuri’s voice is filled with amusement, containing a small lilt.

Once Yuri recognizes that teasing tone, he becomes furious. “Shut up! It doesn’t matter!” He stands between Yuuri and Viktor, suddenly noticing how close they are to him.

“Aw, I thought we were past this, kitten.” Viktor caresses Yuri’s cheek with a small pout on his lips.

Yuri blushes and rips himself away from Viktor’s touch. He knows what they are trying to do, but Yuri isn’t in the correct mindset. “Stop it, Viktor.”

“Kitten, you were a bad boy and you need to be punished for it,” Yuuri whispers in Yuri’s ear, having managed to get even closer to Yuri.

“S-Stop,” Yuri shakily whispers. Yuuri and Viktor are slowly coaxing him into their play and Yuri isn’t going for it. “I wasn’t rude!” Yuri pleads with wide, green eyes. He turns his body away from Viktor and pushes up against Yuuri, hoping to convince him.

“I don’t believe you, kitten,” Yuuri wraps his arms around Yuri’s torso and pulls him close to himself to stop Yuri from moving away from either of them.

Yuri gasps in offended shock that Yuuri believes Viktor. “But I didn’t mean it that way!” Yuri wiggles out from between the older skaters and takes a few steps away from them. He growls in annoyance and sighs. Yuri wants to make a move to leave, but Yuuri and Viktor are blocking the door.

“It doesn’t matter, kitten,” Viktor cooes. “You still need to apologize to momma.” He has mischief in his eyes that tells Yuri exactly what he plans to do.

Yuri knows that neither Viktor nor Yuuri is going to drop this. “Then how would I do that, daddy? ” Yuri spits at Viktor.

Viktor leans over to whisper something in Yuuri’s ear. Upon hearing the words, Yuuri grins excitedly and nods. Viktor’s gaze remains on Yuri. “Well, you would take your punishment, of course.” Viktor steps forward toward Yuri.

Yuri takes two steps back. “No, I’m not going to get punished for doing nothing wrong.”

“That isn’t for you to decide, kitten,” Yuuri chides. He walks up to Yuri and brushes a strand of hair out of Yuri’s face. Yuuri gives Yuri a reassuring smile, giving Viktor the chance to sneak away into their bedroom to grab items for Yuri’s punishment.

Yuri melts in Yuuri’s caring, but firm tone. In an attempt to avoid punishment, Yuri pushes himself against Yuuri and embraces him, looking up at Yuuri with doe eyes. “I’m sorry, momma. I won’t do it again,” Yuri promises with an innocent tone.

Yuuri hums in amusement. “Okay, kitten. I know you won’t.” Yuuri pecks Yuri’s forehead and runs a hand down his spine.

Yuri smiles and shivers, thinking that he managed to convince Yuuri not to punish him. If Yuuri doesn’t want to punish him, Viktor won’t. Yuri timidly kisses Yuuri’s lips and holds them there, not moving, just lightly touching.

Yuuri lightly unwraps Yuri’s arms from around him and slides his hands to hold Yuri’s.

Yuri quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t pull away. He feels Yuuri slowly guide their hands behind Yuri’s back. “Momma, what ar-”

Yuri is interrupted by a second pair of hands wrapping around his wrists and holding them there.

Yuuri’s hands abandon Yuri’s hands and grab his face to hold him in the kiss.

“Mph!” Yuri cries out, struggling against Viktor’s hands around his wrists. He yanks his head out of Yuuri’s hands. “No! Daddy, don’t- MN!”

Yuuri keeps Yuri from moving around too much.

Yuri feels something soft clamp down around both of his wrists. Yuuri releases Yuri’s head and Yuri begins yelling at them. “Let me go! Take them off!” Yuri knows that Viktor latched on handcuffs of some sort on him. “I said I was sorry!” Yuri pulls against the cuffs and tries to rip his body away from Viktor.

Viktor gives a loud chuckle. “You thought that you could get out of a punishment just by saying you’re sorry?” Viktor releases Yuri and pushes him down to his knees.

Yuri falls onto his knees with a loud thud, pain running through his legs. “OW!” As Yuri groans in pain, he hears the unzipping of someone’s pants, unsure of whether it is Yuuri or Viktor. Yuri launches himself to the side and ends up falling onto his side. “No! No!” He kicks his legs out when Viktor reaches down a hand to grab him.

A fleeting thought of concern crosses Yuuri’s mind. He touches Viktor’s arm cautiously.

Viktor turns his head to look back at Yuuri.

His expression gives Yuuri reassurance. Yuri knows the safewords, verbal and nonverbal.

“Kitten,” Viktor warns. His hand reaches out to pull Yuri to sit up.

Yuri kicks at Viktor’s hand carelessly. “No! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

Viktor grabs Yuri’s ankle with a vice-like grip and slams it to the ground. “Kicking daddy isn’t very nice, kitten. I was planning on going easy on you since I heard you apologize to momma, but now? Hahaha, now, we are going to fuck you until you can’t even fucking scream for forgiveness.” Viktor’s blue eyes hold a sadistic glint that Yuri has never seen before.

Yuri is instantly filled with terror and arousal. Viktor had never really punished him before, usually just having Yuri give him a blowjob for misbehaving. “No! I-I’m sorry! Daddy, I w-was scared and I- and I p-panicked! I would neve- ah!” Yuri’s outer thigh is given a hard slap by Viktor.

“Momma, can you get the ball gag from our room? Or should we just let kitten scream?” Viktor asks Yuuri. His voice changes from a sadistic tone to a light one. He talks sweetly to Yuuri like he usually does.

Yuuri has been watching this whole thing with wide eyes. He hasn’t really tried sadism, he usually lets Viktor do that on him since Viktor is the only one in their relationship that has a distinct sadism kink. But he trusts that Viktor won’t hurt Yuri too much. The idea of Yuri screaming and begging them to stop is definitely a turn on. “I want to hear him beg and scream.”

Viktor smirks and straddles Yuri’s legs to hold him down. “You hear that? Momma wants to hear your pretty screaming. I bet your screams are absolutely delicious. ” Viktor runs his hands underneath Yuri’s shirt and up his sides, dragging the hem of the shirt up.

Yuri shifts his hands underneath him since he is laying on them.

Yuri trembles beneath Viktor, breathing shakily. Tears of aroused fear fill Yuri’s green eyes. “P-Please, daddy! I’m s-sorry! I-I’m sorry! I won’t do it again, I swear!” Yuri whimpers loudly. “I’ll m-make it u-up to y-you! I- I’ll… give you a b-blowjob!” Yuri begs in an attempt to convince Viktor not to punish him.

Viktor laughs crudely. “Oh, kitten, it is much too late for you to get out of it now. Momma, do you want to get the paddle and vibrators?”

“Yes, daddy,” Yuuri quickly responds and dashes off to get the items.

A paddle!? Yuri’s breath hitches. “Daddy, please! I’m- I-” Yuri begins thrashing his body back and forth in an attempt to buck Viktor off of him. “N-Not the paddle! You’ve never used that on me!” Neither Viktor nor Yuuri has gone any further than a playful spank, especially since Yuri is still relatively new to kink exploration.

Viktor grins and leans down to kiss Yuri’s pale neck. “I guess you’re right, but that’s because we have never had any need to punish you that far,” Viktor mumbles into Yuri’s neck.

“Mn! Please! Hah! I-I’m s-sorry for kicking you!” Yuri tilts his head to the side to give Viktor better access.

“Daddy, I’ve got them.” Yuuri reenters the living room with several objects in his arms.

Viktor lifts his head, completely ignoring Yuri’s plead. “Ooh, and you got other items too?”

Yuri quickly panics and whips his head to look at Yuuri and the items in his arms.

“Well, I thought kitten deserves these clamps for hurting you.” Yuuri dangles gold-looking nipple clamps for both Yuri and Viktor to see.

“Good idea, momma. What else did you get?”

“That’s a surprise for kitten.” Yuuri excitedly places the objects on the couch, only taking the nipple clamps with him as he kneels next to Yuri and Viktor. “Aw, daddy, you forgot to remove his shirt before putting on the handcuffs!” Yuuri playfully scolds.

“Oh! You’re right!” Viktor exclaims. He leans back, placing all of his weight on Yuri’s legs. He grabs Yuri’s shoulders with his hands and helps Yuri sit up, relieving pressure on Yuri’s hands. “Kitten, I’m going to take these off for a moment, but if you dare try to get away, you will be getting much worse than a spanking,” Viktor practically hisses into Yuri’s ear. “Understood?”

Yuri whimpers at the thought and nods his head quickly. His gaze is turned down to avoid any eye contact that can be seen as defiance.

“Good,” Viktor muses. His arm wraps around Yuri and clicks the small mechanism that unlocks the cuffs. He waits for a second, waiting to see if Yuri will make any move to get away. Taking Yuri’s silence as a good indicator, Viktor takes the opportunity to tell Yuri what they plan to do, in case Yuri wants to use a safeword now. “Kitten, we are going to spank your ass raw,” Viktor snickers. He slowly drags the edges of Yuri’s shirt upward, purposefully taking his time. “Ten hits with the paddle, ten with my hand, and then ten more with momma’s hand.”

Yuri shudders against Viktor’s chest.

“Then, we are going to make you come over and over and over. Fucking you and teasing your pretty hole until it is all red and leaking with our come.” Viktor nips at Yuri’s ear to add emphasis. Viktor lightly scratches his nail down Yuri’s spine, making the small Russian jerk.

“Hah!”

Yuuri shifts himself on his knees to kneel behind Yuri. His hands copy Viktor’s and travel around Yuri’s torso to play with his nipples. “I hope you are ready because we aren’t going to stop until you can’t even feel your legs. You will have tears streaming down your face as you plead and beg us to stop because it hurts.”

Yuri shakes and cries out in pleasure and fear. His hands twist themselves on the back of Viktor’s shirt.

“You are going to be completely wrecked when we are done with you.”

Yuri momentarily panics and pushes Viktor away while also pushing Yuuri away. He kicks himself off of Viktor and stumbles as he stands up. Yuri rushes to the other side of the room, near the hallway. His arms wrap around himself and he breathes heavily from the adrenaline rushing through him. “Please, I-I don’t want to b-be wrecked. I’ll be good!” Yuri begs desperately. “I won’t be b-bad anymore….”

Viktor and Yuuri recover from the sudden assault. They look at each other momentarily.

Viktor stands up, offering a hand to help up Yuuri. “Kitten,” Viktor sneers, “Take off your clothes and get back over here.” He points to the ground in front of him.

“Please! I’m really s-sorry!”

Yuuri sighs loudly. “Kitten, how about this? If you listen to daddy and me, we won’t use the handcuffs.”

Yuri nods timidly and takes off his shirt. His hands travel to unbutton his pants but stop. He looks up at both Yuuri and Viktor with cautious eyes. “You promise?”

“Promise,” Viktor says carefully. Yuri’s meek behavior, whenever, they do these things is certainly Viktor’s favorite part.

“Okay.” Yuri slides off his pants and kicks them off along with his boxers. He crosses his arms over his chest and cautiously approaches Yuuri and Viktor.

“Oh, is kitten liking this?” Viktor muses upon seeing Yuri’s erection.

“Move your hands,” Yuuri commands. He holds the nipple clamps in his hands. Yuuri comfortingly brushes his other hand across Yuri’s collar bone.

Yuri drops his arms to his sides and turns his head in embarrassment. A single nipple clamp clamps down on his left nipple. “Ahah! Mn….” Yuri breathes through the slight pain. He struggles to keep his arms by his sides.

“Good kitten. Now, the other one.” Yuuri takes the other nipple clamp and carefully attaches it to Yuri’s other nipple.

Yuri unintentionally jerks back and clenches his eyes shut. “O-Ow!”

Viktor tugs at the loose chain connecting the clamps, pulling Yuri closer.

Yuri whimpers, but steps forward. “D-Daddy! D-Don’t pull it!” He opens his eyes and stares lustfully at Viktor.

Viktor smirks and releases the chain. “Now, you are going to go onto the couch and lay over Momma’s lap.” Viktor pets Yuri’s hair briefly.

Yuuri walks over to the couch and sits down, waiting for Yuri.

“I-I- Okay….” Yuri huffs in defeat and shuffles over to Yuuri, the chain tugs at Yuri’s nipples with each step. Yuri lightly moans and lays himself onto Yuuri’s lap, being slightly embarrassed with the position, but also extremely aroused. His cock presses against Yuuri’s thigh.

Yuuri places his hand on Yuri’s ass, eliciting a shaky moan from the small blond. “Ready, kitten?”

Yuri nods and clenches at Yuuri’s pant leg. “Yes, momma.”

Yuuri raises his hand, getting ready to spank Yuri.

“Hold on,” Viktor interjects. He approaches his two lovers and hands Yuuri a bullet-shaped vibrator. “Put this inside of kitten. I want to see him come while being spanked.”

Yuuri takes the small vibrator. “You always have the best ideas, daddy.” He presses it to his lips and licks it slowly, coating it in a thick layer of saliva. Once he has completely wet the toy, he presses it against Yuri’s exposed entrance.

Yuri bites his lip to hold back his moan. “Mmn!” He relaxes his ass and pushes back against the vibrator, making it enter him slightly. “Hah…” Yuri pants slowly, giving off an occasional strangled moan.

Yuuri rubs a hand across Yuri’s shoulder blades, knowing how much Yuri likes to be pet and stroked across his back. “There you are, it’s all in,” Yuuri praises. His hand follows the wire until he pulls the small remote into his hand. “Daddy, what setting does kitten deserve?”

Viktor sits down next to Yuuri, laying Yuri’s head on his lap. He looks at Yuri as though he is contemplating his choices. “The highest one.”

Yuri jerks, his eyes going wide. “No! Momma, do- ah!” Yuri tries to stop Yuuri from turning it on, only to be stopped when the vibrator begins vibrating violently inside of him. “Ah~ Mom-ma! No! I c-can’t t-tak-e-!” Yuri ruts against Yuuri’s leg and buries his face into Viktor’s lap. He slowly begins to relax his body, closing his eyes and steadying his breathing. “Mmn~ Momma!” Yuuri and Viktor’s hands run up and down Yuri’s bare back.

Yuuri pulls back his hand and lightly smacks Yuri’s ass.

“Ow!” Yuri moans out. He bucks his hips from the sharp contact and groans loudly. Surprisingly, Yuri enjoys the stinging pain.

Yuuri slaps Yuri’s ass again in the same spot, causing it to tint a light pink. “Kitten was a bad  boy.” Another slap.

“Ahn!” Yuri tightly grabs Viktor’s thigh and shakes his head slightly, not wanting to show Yuuri how much he enjoys this.

With far more strength than the last three hits, Yuuri spanks Yuri. “He thought he could say such rude things about his momma.”

His momma. Those words cause a shiver to run through Yuri. He loves that Yuuri can turn him on with just words and turn him into a moaning and shivering mess. “I-I’m sorry Momm-AH!” Yuri’s body is jerked forward by the sheer force of Yuuri’s administrations on his ass.

Viktor idly runs his fingers through Yuri’s long, blond hair, tracing meaningless patterns into Yuri’s scalp. He watches with arousal with how dominant Yuuri can get if you give him the right situation. Viktor has never been dominated by Yuuri, but at times like this, he wishes he had.

Yuuri delivers three lighter hits to Yuri’s reddened ass. “Kitten thought that he could hit daddy because he didn’t want to be punished.”

Yuri’s legs jerk from the early oncomings of an orgasm. “M-Momma,” Yuri breathlessly warns, “I’m gon-na… hah!”

“Go ahead, kitten. You are going to come over and over after this,” Yuuri comforts, giving another hard slap. “Momma and daddy will take very good care of you.” Another hit comes from Yuuri.

Yuri shakes beneath Yuuri and Viktor. The sensation and intimacy of Viktor lightly scratching his scalp and Yuuri hitting his ass, drives him wild. Yuri, now having been given permission to come, cries out into the air, throwing his head back and orgasms harshly. “Momma! AH AH! Ngh!”

Yuuri takes the opportunity to give Yuri one final slap.

The vibrator and pressure on his nipples from the clamps, prolong his orgasm and intensify it. “No! Ah~ It’s to-o m-much!” Yuri pushes himself up onto his elbows and stares back at Yuuri as he pants and shakes.

Yuuri looks right back into Yuri’s eyes with a crazed lust. “Too bad. That is going to stay in you until daddy is done spanking you.”

Yuri whines and pushes himself onto his knees, giving Yuuri and Viktor room to switch positions. Once Yuuri and Viktor stand up, Yuuri goes to sit down, but Viktor points out the come on his pants.

“Momma, can I take them off for you?” Viktor walks closer to Yuuri and kisses his cheek.

Yuuri kisses Viktor’s cheek in turn and nods with a warm smile on his face. “Yes, daddy. Please do.”

Viktor slips his finger under Yuuri’s waistband and pushes them down. Yuuri pulls off his shirt.

The two of them completely ignore Yuri, who moans out and slumps forward onto the couch, his chest and head pushing against the cushion and his ass stuck up into the air in a provocative manner. “Daddy, please~!” Yuri watches the two of them as they continue to ignore him. His long hair falls loosely in front of his face, but Yuri is much too distracted from the pleasure in his ass. “Please! Please! Daddy!” Yuri begs for attention.

Yuuri finally kicks off his pants and glances toward their little kitten. “Daddy, you should give kitten some attention, he looks like he is about to come again.”

Viktor unbuttons his own pants and talks to Yuri in a low tone. “Is that true, kitten? Are you going to come again?”

Yuuri helps Viktor take off his dark shirt.

“Y-Yes, daddy!” Yuri’s hand drifts down to grab his leaking cock and stroke it slowly. “Please! Hah! Please fuck me!” Yuri brushes his thumb across the slit of his cock and hisses at the overstimulation.

Viktor saunters over to Yuri, with his pants being abandoned on the ground, he grips Yuri’s hair in his hand and yanks it back.

Yuri gasps as his head is forced back and braces himself on his elbow to try and relieve pressure on his hair. “A-Ah!”

Viktor looks into Yuri’s green, teary eyes with a dark glint in his eyes. “Did I say that you could touch yourself, kitten?”

Yuri winces at Viktor’s tone but continues touching himself. “ Please, daddy! I need to come!” Yuri pleads.

Viktor pulls Yuri’s hair a little tighter, making him push himself onto his hand to avoid his hair ripping out. “And you will, but I am not going to let you touch yourself.”

Yuri’s back dips deliciously as he is kneeling doggy style with one hand supporting him. “Please, daddy! Please! I-” He continues touching himself, regardless of Viktor’s command.

Viktor growls in annoyance and twists his hand in Yuri’s hair. “Put your damn hand down. ”

Yuri cries out and pulls his hand away from himself, whining since he is extremely close to release. “D-Daddy! No! I-” Yuri trembles as he is trying to hold back his orgasm. He isn’t embarrassed that he is coming, but that he is coming while Viktor scolds him. “Ah! Hah! F-Fuck!” Yuri curses loudly as ropes of cum stream from his cock. He closes his eyes to focus on the sensation washing over his body. Yuri slightly whimpers, “Daddy…! Daddy!”

Viktor loosens his grip on Yuri’s hair and runs his hands through it as a show of comfort. While Yuri is distracted by his orgasm, Viktor keeps his eyes on Yuri, but talks to Yuuri. “Momma, do you want to get the lube and condoms?”

Yuuri lightly palms himself. “Yes, daddy.” Yuuri walks out of the living room and into their bedroom.

Yuri pants loudly and sobs out in overstimulation. “Ple-ase! Take it out~!”

Viktor smirks and caresses Yuri’s blushing cheek. “What? Do you not enjoy it anymore? I thought you liked vibrators, considering momma and daddy bought this especially for you, remember?”

Yuri does. He remembers how they had gotten him a vibrator after his first time with them. “Pl-ease! I can’t take this d-daddy! I-m al-ready- hah!” Yuri’s legs quiver uncontrollably.

Viktor looks caringly into Yuri’s eyes, giving him a faint hope. “...No. This is your punishment. You don’t get to decide what we do to you.”

Yuri gives a whining moan in distress. He knows he has complete control of this situation. Viktor and Yuuri made that painfully clear once they started venturing away from vanilla sex. They gave him a thirty-minute long lecture about how he can tell them to stop at any time by using the safewords and that they will not be mad or disappointed in him if he does. At this point, though, Yuri definitely doesn’t want to use a safeword. He wants to see this to the end.

Yuuri walks back into the room with a bottle of lube. “Daddy, I have the lube. What are we going to do about the rest of kitten’s spankings?” Yuuri asks while walking over to Viktor, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll do it while fucking kitten.”

Yuri almost sighs in relief. If Viktor is going to fuck him, he will have to take out the vibrator. “Yes, daddy! F-Fuck me!” Yuri’s face is covered with a deep blush and drops of sweat accumulate across his body.

Yuuri hands Viktor a single condom and runs a hand down Viktor’s back. “You are so sexy while you dominate kitten. Can kitten fuck me, daddy?” Yuuri grinds himself against Viktor and nuzzles his neck to emphasize his point.

Viktor tilts his head to give Yuuri more room to nuzzle against him. “Mn, yes, momma. He can fuck you while I fuck him.”

Viktor releases Yuri’s hair. Yuri falls forward and keens. He has never topped and the mere thought brings him to another orgasm. “Please, fuck me! I n-need y-you!” Yuri begs lewdly, no longer an ounce embarrassed from enjoying this.

Viktor opens the condom and rolls it onto his cock. “Kitten, get on your knees and show yourself to me.”

“Y-Yes, dad-DAGH! Oh~ f-UCK! NGH!” Yuri shakes from another orgasm. His body tenses and loud moans force themselves out of his throat.

Viktor gives Yuri no time to relax and, while Yuri is still mid-orgasm, he hooks his finger around the chain connecting the nipple clamps and tugs on it.

Yuri’s mouth opens in a silent scream and he sits up letting his body be pulled up by the clamp. “D-Daddy!”

Viktor uses both of his hands to easily shift Yuri so he leans against the back of the couch with his back facing Viktor.

“Daddy! Give m-me a moment!” Yuri clings onto the fabric of the couch and pants loudly.

Yuuri covers his hand in lube and spreads it over Viktor’s erection. “Kitten, you don’t get a break yet. We haven’t finished your punishment.”

Viktor thanks Yuuri with a small kiss. He grabs Yuri’s hips and presses his cock against Yuri’s twitching entrance.

Yuri jolts. “Daddy! The v-vibrator!”

“You can keep it in, can’t you?” Viktor doesn’t wait for a reply and thrusts into Yuri.

Yuri is tight since he hasn’t been properly stretched, but the vibrator loosened him up significantly. “Aah! Daddy~! No!” The vibrator is pressed deep into Yuri, suddenly making Yuri grateful for the long wire. He isn’t in any pain, mainly because Viktor remains still for a moment, waiting to see if Yuri tenses or cries out.

Viktor presses himself completely into Yuri, paying close attention to Yuri’s body language. The way that the small Russian tenses but quickly relaxes, tells Viktor that Yuri isn’t in any pain. The vibrator presses gently against Viktor’s cock, adding to his own pleasure. “M-Momma, you might want to start stretching yourself.”

“No, I can take it, I like the stretch.” Yuuri slides another condom onto Yuri’s erect cock and slathers it with lube.

“Okay, don’t hurt yourself.”

Yuuri positions himself under Yuri with his back pressed against Yuri’s chest. He reaches a hand back to take hold of Yuri’s cock and presses his ass against it. “Ah~! Kitten! Fuck!” Yuri shudders from the pleasurable stretch and feeling of fullness. “You’re so good! ”

Yuri moans weakly. He thrusts into Yuuri, causing Viktor to slide in and out of him as well. “Ngh! Oh, momma!” Yuri wraps his arms around Yuuri’s muscular torso and increases his already sloppy thrusts.

Yuuri relaxedly moans and wraps his own hand around his cock. “Ah! Ah! Kitten!”

This is certainly new to Viktor. He has never seen Yuuri be topped by anyone other than him, but he is strangely comfortable with Yuri being the one to do it. Viktor realizes that he hasn’t moved yet and starts a hard, unrelenting pace to his thrusting. He lightly slaps Yuri’s ass twice.

Yuri cries out, struggling desperately to hold back his orgasm. “Please, daddy! S-Slow down! I’m gonna come!”

Viktor slows down his thrusts but puts more power into each one. His cock rubs against Yuri’s prostate with each small movement. “Kitten! You’re so tight!” Viktor gives Yuri three spanks in succession to each other. With each hit, Yuri tightens around Viktor.

Yuri doesn’t want to come yet, especially not until Yuuri does. But being stimulated in his ass and his cock makes it nearly impossible. “N-No! I’m- agh!” Yuri buries his face into Yuuri’s neck to cover his moaning.

Yuuri strokes his cock fastly while moaning openly into the air. “I-It’s okay, kitten! Come for me!” His voice is tight and filled with pleasure.

Yuri’s ass is hot once again, sending him over the edge. “AH! AH! MOMMA!” Yuri sobs loudly and trembles between Yuuri and Viktor.

Viktor speeds up his thrusts wanting to hear Yuri cry out louder. “Kitten! I’m close!” Viktor bites down on Yuri’s shoulder, making the small blond gasp.

“Please, daddy! It h-hurts!” Yuri slumps against Yuuri, having no energy to pull out of Yuuri while Viktor is pounding into him.

Viktor runs his hand through Yuri’s hair and pulls it back gently, forcing Yuri to release his hold on Yuuri. He wraps his own arms around Yuri’s thin torso to stop hm from pulling away. “I know- ah! I’m almost done, k-kitten…!” He kisses up and down Yuri’s pale neck to comfort him.

Yuri’s eyes clench shut and his mouth hangs open, releasing constant moans and whines. “No! Daddy! Please, stop!” Yuri’s entire body aches from having several orgasms.

Yuuri focuses on his own pleasure, fisting his cock. He feels the dull pleasure of an approaching orgasm. “Mn! Kitten! Daddy!” Yuuri bites his bottom lip and grips tightly at the back of the couch. “I’m coming! Aha!” He tenses for a brief moment before relaxing against the couch, panting loudly. He pulls his cum-covered hand from his softened cock and twists his upper body to offer his hand to Yuri. He hovers his hand in front of Yuri’s face. “Lick me clean, kitten.”

Yuri opens his eyes a sliver and shakes his head. His mouth clamps shut to stop Yuuri from putting his cum in his mouth.

Viktor pushes Yuri’s head forward toward Yuuri’s hand. “Eat his cum, kitten.”

Yuri, much too exhausted to fight back, opens his mouth and pokes out his tongue.

Yuuri presses the palm of his hand to Yuri’s tongue.

Yuri sobs out and laps at Yuuri’s cum.

Viktor holds Yuri’s head in place with a firm hand. He begins slowly moaning Yuri’s name. “Kitten, I’m- hah- I’m coming! NGH!” Viktor comes inside of the condom with a loud moan. “AH~!”

Yuri takes one of Yuuri’s fingers into his mouth and sucks on it, cleaning it of cum. “Mph!” Yuri moans weakly.

Yuuri pulls his hand away and watches Viktor’s face while he orgasms. He watches how Viktor’s eyes clench shut and how his mouth opens ever so slightly so he can pant through the orgasm.

Yuri’s legs shake so slightly that it is barely noticeable. The vibrator that is still going wild inside of him, but he can only sob and whimper from the stimulation. “T-Turn it- hah- off…!”

Yuuri slides himself off of Yuri’s soft cock and shimmies out from underneath him. “Not yet. One more orgasm.” He pulls off Yuri’s condom and ties it off.

“P-please!” Yuri isn’t sure that he can have another orgasm. His body is already so sore and tired, that he is sure that another orgasm would tear him in half. “I can’t d-do this a-anymore!”

Viktor pulls out of Yuri and lets go of Yuri.

Yuri falls onto his side, facing the back of the couch with his back to Viktor and Yuuri. “Yes, you can. This is your punishment, after all,” Viktor teases while removing and tying off his own condom. It really isn’t. This is no longer about Yuri being punished, it is only about Yuuri and Viktor getting to see Yuri’s body pushed to its limit. Viktor grabs the remote connected to the vibrator and tugs on it until Yuri screams out, signaling that it is against his prostate.

Yuri’s body is wracked by tremors. He curls up onto his side and claws at the fabric of the couch. “AAH! NO! I CAN’T!”

Viktor and Yuuri stand just behind Yuri, neither moving to touch him. They take the opportunity to appreciate the curves and contours of Yuri’s writhing body. How his body twists and turns in such a sensual way from all of the pleasure. The deep redness of his ass from the spankings.

Yuri turns onto his other side and stares at Viktor and Yuuri through teary eyes. “Daddy! P-Ple-ase! I d-don't w-want to come ag-ain!”

Neither Viktor nor Yuuri responds to Yuri.

Yuri’s breath hitches and he curls further into himself, whimpering loudly. “No…! No…! Ah! AHAH!” Yuri’s cock doesn’t spurt any come, but the effects are all the same; his body shakes violently and screams out.

Yuuri bends over to grab the small remote and turn it off. “A dry orgasm, huh?” Yuuri pulls out the vibrator and places it on the coffee table.

“Mn!” Yuri whimpers and slumps completely, his body lacking any sort of energy.

“Do you want to take a bath?” Viktor asks with a soft voice.

Yuri weakly nods and mumbles something.

“Huh?”

“Th-The paddle….”

Viktor quirks an eyebrow. “What about it? Do you want to use it?”

Yuri shakes his head and looks up weakly at Viktor.

“Okay then. We can use it another day.” Viktor picks up Yuri’s small body and holds him koala-style.

Yuri wraps his arms and legs around Viktor and rests his head against Viktor’s shoulder.

“May I join?” Yuuri asks Yuri, wanting his permission.

Yuri nods again, giving no words.

Viktor walks into the bathroom with Yuuri following him.

Yuuri walks over to the large bathtub and turns on the water, taking only a moment to get the temperature right. “Okay, now, we just wait.”

Yuri drifts between sleep and wakefulness while he clings onto Viktor.

Viktor has no issue with holding Yuri until the tub fills, considering that he is not very heavy and Viktor is an athlete.

After a minute, the tub fills enough for the three of them. Yuuri climbs in first and holds his arms open to help Yuri step in. Viktor places Yuri onto the tiled floor.

Yuri’s legs shake wildly and he places his hands in Yuuri’s as he steps into the bath.

Viktor follows suit.

The three of them sit down in the bath, Yuri laying himself against Yuuri with a small sigh. The warm water works wonders on his sore muscles, giving Yuri the ability to relax further.

“How was it, kitten?” Viktor asks while running a hand up and down Yuri’s back.

“Mm, I liked it.” Yuri mumbles.

“Well, that’s good!” Yuuri chimes. “Do you think you can go to your house tonight?”

“No.” Yuri states. “I’ll call Yakov and say that I’m sleeping over a friend’s house.”

Viktor smiles and cups water in his hand to run it down Yuri’s front and back. “Would you want to try it again?”

Yuri remains completely still, contemplating. “Yeah… I wouldn’t mind it.”

Viktor smiles. “You were amazing, kitten. I’m very proud of you for being able to handle that.”

“Yes, very proud of you,” Yuuri agrees.

Yuri smiles tiredly, nuzzling Yuuri’s neck. “You guys were great.”

“Sorry that we were so rough. Do you need any painkillers or anything?” Yuuri inclines.

Yuri truly appreciates how much they take care of him. He is pretty sure that this is his favorite part of having sex with him. “Yeah, my ass hurts.”

Viktor moves to stand up and get Yuri some painkillers, but Yuri’s hand on his own stops him.

“No, not yet. I want to lay down a little longer.” Yuri wants both of them to be close to him. He wants them to hold him and praise him.

 

“Okay, kitten. The painkillers can wait.” Viktor sits back down and cuddles up to Yuri and Yuuri.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the AP exam coming up soon and I REALLY need to study for it *super stressed*. So, since I need to hardcore cram for it, my updating schedule will be VERY irregular and I may not upload for two weeks at a time (I swear that I will try my hardest to get chapters out weekly, but I would rather not have my exam score suffer from constantly worrying about it). I hope you all understand and won't get mad at me for not frequently uploading.  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	33. Leo & Guang: First Time/Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang wants to have sex with Leo but he isn't sure how to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how late this chapter is but can I just say how pure they are? Guang is a bean! (This chapter was requested by maria, t-rita, and Pineapple.) ~Ms. Author

 Leo stands in front of the stove with a wooden spoon in one hand. He has a loose t-shirt on and sweatpants.

Guang catches his boyfriend cooking and decides to sneak up behind him. He makes sure that he makes no noise, which isn’t hard since he is wearing socks. Guang hugs Leo around the waist and rests his chin on Leo’s shoulder. “What are you cooking?”

Leo glances at Guang briefly before returning his attention to the food. “American chop suey.”

Guang whines. “Ew! You always make it like _soup!_ ”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Leo grabs the container of sauce, about to pour it in with the meat and noodles. “How about you put in the sauce?”

Guang grins and places his hand over Leo’s. He tilts Leo’s hand to pour in the sauce.

“Guang? Are _you_ going to do it? Or are you going to have me do it?”

Guang giggles and tilts his head towards Leo’s. “Yep, just about. This seems good.” Guang pulls his hand away from Leo’s.

“Guang, I understand that you don’t like it _soupy,_ but this is dry.” Leo pours the rest of the container into the pot.

“Leo! Now, it’s ruined!” Guang buries his face into Leo’s shirt and groans. “What am I going to eat _now?_ ” Guang fake cries into Leo’s shoulder.

Leo scoffs and pats Guang’s head. “There, there, my Guang, I’m sure you can bear with my _soupy_ cooking.”

Guang huffs in defeat. “Fine, but I want _extra_ cheese on mine.”

“Okay, I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

Guang gives Leo a kiss on the cheek and walks into the living room to search for a movie.

 

Leo and Guang sit on the long couch in Leo’s living room while eating and watching the movie that Guang chose.

Guang glances at Leo then back to his plate of food. He pokes at the noodles with his fork.

Guang and Leo have been in a relationship for a few months and Leo has been nothing but a gentleman. He hasn’t yelled at Guang, he hasn’t been mean to Guang, and he hasn’t touched him. Whether that is good or not, Guang can’t tell. Guang has had a few relationships in the past, but he hasn’t really _done_ anything other than kissing and cuddling. He wants to have sex with Leo, but he has no idea how to go about it. Should he bring it up in casual conversation? Should he just _do_ it and touch Leo? The mere thought of how to approach sex almost makes Guang nauseous. If he were to be awkward, would Leo want to leave him? Would Leo think that he is weird?

Guang eats his food in tiny bites, not following the plot of the movie at all.

Leo finishes his food and places his plate on the coffee table to take care of after the movie.

Guang places his own half-full plate on the coffee table. He bites his lip nervously. “Uh, Leo?” Guang asks with a shaky breath.

“Yeah?”

Guang takes a deep breath and calms himself. “I think that I- uhm… I’m ready to have s- se-” Guang’s lips cannot seem to form the word ‘sex’.  He blushes madly and turns his body to face Leo.

“Huh? What are you ready for?” Leo genuinely asks.

Guang laughs awkwardly. “I’m wondering if you would _want_ to have… sex?”

Leo’s expression doesn’t change at all.

Guang holds his breath, waiting for Leo to say something. After what seems like an eternity of silence, Guang speaks up. “Leo? Your silence is scaring me.”

Leo blinks his eyes a few times and gives Guang a look of disbelief and wonder.

Guang begins to internally panic. _Shit, I messed up. Of course, he doesn’t want to have sex with me. What was I even thinking?_ “Leo? Leo, please, say something. I’m fine with it if you don’t want to have sex.” Guang begins rambling random things in Mandarin, he rambles about being an idiot and how he’s sorry.

Leo blinks and snaps out of his daze. He runs his hands through his hair and looks into Guang’s eyes sincerely, stopping Guang’s ramblings. “Okay.”

Guang sighs in relief. “Really?”

Leo nods.

“Xièxiè tā mā de!” Guang cries out in relief.

Leo leans forward, getting his face close to Guang’s. “So, do you _really_ want to have sex? You don’t feel pressured? Or worried?”

Guang shakes his head. “No, I’m sure. I’m just a little anxious, that’s all.”

“Okay, where do you want to do it?” Leo stands up from the couch and grabs both of their plates and walks off into the kitchen, well within earshot of Guang.

“Wait, _now?_ ” Guang wasn’t exactly planning on having sex today, he really could only hope that Leo would actually say yes.

“Well, yeah,” Leo quickly responds. He can be heard from the kitchen, washing their dishes.

Guang gets up from the couch and runs into the kitchen. “I don’t know. Where do you want to do it?” He leans against the doorway of the kitchen.

Leo takes a hint from Guang’s nervous tone. “Well, I think that we should do it in my bedroom.”

Guang hums in agreement. “So, have you… _done_ this before?” Guang chuckles nervously, rubbing his hand up and down his arm. He doesn’t want to seem inexperienced with Leo.

Leo dries his hands with a towel and walks up to Guang. “Yeah.”

Guang frowns. He knows that he shouldn’t be upset that Leo has had sex with… someone else, but he can’t help it. The thought fills him with jealousy.

“But I have never been this nervous,” Leo confesses.

Guang blushes and giggles a little. “Why would you be nervous?”

Leo looks down at Guang and brushes a stray hair out of Guang’s face. “Well, you. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Guang nods and pulls away from Leo while holding his hand. “So, should we go into the bedroom?”

“Yeah.” Leo pulls Guang close and picks him up.

Guang cries out and instantly clings onto Leo with his arms around his neck and his legs wrapped around his waist. “Leo! At least _warn_ me first!”

Leo carries Guang into his bedroom and sits him down on the dresser.

Guang scoots himself back and pulls Leo into a passionate kiss. He laces his hand into Leo’s dark locks and licks Leo’s bottom lip. Leo opens his mouth for Guang and forces his tongue into Guang’s mouth.

Guang moans into the kiss when Leo sucks on his tongue. “Leo,” Guang breathlessly gasps. He hooks a leg around Leo’s waist and pulls Leo closer. Guang tugs at the hem of Leo’s shirt, practically begging him to take it off.

Leo briefly breaks from the kiss and peels off Guang’s shirt.

Guang lifts his arms. He reaches to pull off Leo’s shirt as well. Upon seeing Leo’s tanned skin and defined abs, Guang ghosts a hand over Leo’s abdomen. His hand shakes slightly from the nervousness of having sex with Leo for the first time, nevermind never having had sex before.  
Leo places a hand over Guang’s and holds it tightly. “You’re shaking,” Leo states with concern.

Guang shakes his head and keeps his eyes on Leo’s chest. “I’m nervous.”

Leo leans forward and cups Guang’s cheek. He presses his forehead to Guang’s and looks into Guang’s eyes. “You don’t have to be.”

Guang’s eyes meet Leo’s and all hints of anxiety and nervousness leave Guang’s mind. “Okay.”

Leo grins and kisses Guang’s cheek. “I’m going to go get lube and a condom, okay?”

Guang nods and hops off of the dresser. “You just _have_ those?”

Leo jogs off but continues the conversation. “Yes, but I have them hidden away in the bathroom.”

Guang shuffles over to the bed, pulling off his pants, but leaving his boxers on. He traces his fingers over the freckled skin. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Guang glances around the room with slight excitement and nervousness.

Leo enters the bedroom with a small bottle of lube in one hand and a single condom in the other.

Guang shivers a little and eyes the condom. “H-Hold on, aren’t we supposed to- uh- _do_ other stuff first?”

Leo quirks an eyebrow. “ _Oh!_ Foreplay? Of course! I just figured that it would be easier to just have these ready for when we need it.” Leo places the objects down on the nightstand and climbs onto the bed, crawling over to Guang.

“Right, g-good thinking,” Guang compliments. He turns around and faces Leo. Guang hugs Leo, pressing his cheek against Leo’s neck. He receives comfort from the small action, feeling Leo’s warmth, having skin-to-skin contact.

Leo hugs Guang back, knowing that Guang is most likely _very_ nervous. “Guang, we will do this how you want. We will go as slow as you need and we will stop if you need to, okay?” Leo cooes in Guang’s ear.

Guang nods and kisses Leo’s shoulder. “Okay.” He kisses up Leo’s neck until he reaches Leo’s cheek.

Leo runs a hand up Guang’s freckled back and traces his spine. Guang moves his legs to straddle Leo’s own. Leo looks up at Guang and smirks confidently upon seeing his pleasured expression. “Is your spine sensitive?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry.”

“No, don’t be. It’s cute,” Leo chides. He lightly scratches a finger down Guang’s spine to see what reaction Guang has.

“Aah~!” Guang moans reflexively. Once he realizes what he did, Guang covers his mouth with both hands and blushes impossibly brighter. His blush spreads to his neck and he gives Leo a playful glare. “You jerk!” Guang playfully pushes at Leo’s shoulder and giggles.

Leo chuckles and drifts his hand to grab Guang’s ass through his clothes. “Don’t be like that! You know that you love me!”

Guang tenses from the touch and shakes off the embarrassment. “I do love you,” Guang confesses with sincerity.

Leo’s face blushes to match Guang’s and he kisses Guang’s collar bone. “I love you, too.”

Guang smiles and hugs Leo tightly. “So, am I going to be the one uh- _doing_ it? Or do you want to be the one?”

Leo remains silent for a moment, having no idea what Guang means. “What do you mean?” Leo mumbles into Guang’s bare chest.

Guang rests his chin on top of Leo’s head. “Do _you_ want to… put it in _me?_ ” Guang pulls away and stares at Leo with a blush. He brushes a stray strand of hair out of his face.

“Oh. _Oh._ Well, I’ve never been the bottom before, but I would be willing to do it for you.” Leo thinks that Guang would not want to bottom.

Guang gives an expression of disappointment. He completely expected Leo to top and he gave himself a pep talk to prepare himself for it.

Leo instantly catches on to why Guang looks disappointed. “But, I would like to top you.”

Guang smiles faintly and nods. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Guang tilts his head down to kiss Leo on the lips. He presses his chest against Leo’s and grinds his prominent erection against Leo. “Leo~!”

“Guang!” Leo leans back against the bed and pulls Guang to lay on top of him. He leans his head to press his lips near Guang’s ear. “Sit up and pull off your boxers,” Leo softly commands.

Guang sits up, straddling Leo’s crotch and shimmies out of his boxers, one leg then the other. He tosses them to the floor. Guang stares at Leo, who seems to be in some sort of trance.

Leo places his hand on Guang’s upper, outer thigh. “Have I ever told you how much I love your freckles?”

Guang smiles at the compliment and puts his hand over Leo’s. “No, but I’m happy you like them.” He leans forward and kisses Leo’s cheek. “Are you going to stretch me out? Or should I?”

Leo shakes his head. “No, I’m going to stretch you out. This is your first time and I want you to enjoy it.”

Guang laughs uncomfortably. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Leo tsks. “Maybe not to you, but to me, it is.” Leo wraps his arms around Guang and grabs his ass.

Guang hums happily and pushes his ass up into Leo’s hands. “Wh-Why?”

“Because,” Leo mumbles into Guang’s ear while squeezing his ass. “It means that I am the first person to touch you here.” Leo slides his hand down a little further, getting dangerously close to the small circle of muscle. “And here.” Leo’s other hand slips below Guang and wraps around his cock. “And he-”

“Ngh!” Guang suddenly moans and jerks from the stimulation and the intimacy of Leo’s closeness.

Leo smiles at how cute Guang’s reaction is. A certain feeling of pride fills him from being able to reduce Guang to shivers and moans. Leo pulls his hand out from under Guang and reaches to grab the small bottle of lube. He pulls his hand from Guang’s ass and puts a small amount of lube onto three of his fingers. “Guang, this is going to be cold and uncomfortable at the least.”

Guang buries his face into the crook of Leo’s neck and nods. “I can take it.”

“Okay then.” Leo pours a little bit of lube onto Guang’s hole, causing the Chinese man to shiver. He presses the pad of his index finger against Guang’s entrance and massages it in small circles.

“Leo!” Guang whines into Leo’s neck. He shakes his hips a little from the unusual sensation of having something touch his asshole. “Leo, please!”

“Okay, okay, I’m getting there. I’m just trying to take it slow for you. You set the pace.” Leo kisses Guang’s neck passionately, leaving a small hickey. He pushes his finger in until he reaches the first knuckle, despite Guang clenching down on him.

Guang whines and arches his back against Leo. He lifts his head from Leo’s neck in favor of looking into Leo’s eyes. “Leo, y-you can put the rest in.”

Leo pushes the rest of his finger in once he feels Guang relax against him. “That’s it, Guang. You’re doing good.”

Guang jerks and gasps loudly. He seems uncomfortable as the small appendage begins moving inside, his eyes clenching in either pain or discomfort.

Leo, desperate to stop Guang from feeling any discomfort, slows down the small thrusts of his finger. “Guang, are you okay? Do you need me to stop moving it or-”  
“No, no, don’t stop!” Guang grinds himself against Leo and his finger. He bites his lip and leans his head back slightly, drowning in intimacy. No matter how uncomfortable it is, the fact that it is _Leo_ touching him drives him crazy with pleasure.

Leo curls his finger and prodes against the spot inside of Guang where his prostate should be.

“Hah!” Guang cries out in pleasure and bucks his hips against Leo. “Leo! Ple-AHAH!” Guang tenses up when a second finger pushes against his rim.

Leo can only manage to wiggle the fingertip of his second finger into Guang before Guang tenses up to the point where can’t move his fingers. “Guang, calm down. You need to relax.”

Guang has small tears welling up in his eyes. “I-I can’t! It hurts!” Guang pants, trying to adjust to the intrusion. Leo’s fingers don’t necessarily hurt, but they definitely stretch Guang in ways that he has never experienced.

Leo cups Guang’s cheek with his free hand and brushes his thumb across Guang’s cheek. “You’re doing great. You just need to relax.”

Guang almost instantly relaxes around Leo upon hearing those words. The subtle praise from Leo excites something deep inside of him.

“There we go. Good job!” Leo slips both of his fingers in completely and begins a slow, tantalizing pace of curling and thrusting his fingers against Guang’s walls.

“Leo! Ah!” Guang leans into Leo’s touch and moves his hips in time with Leo’s fingers, the slight pain becoming almost nothing.

Leo has a small idea as to why Guang relaxed so easily. “Guang, you are doing _so well._ ”

“Ahn! Ah!” Guang tightens around Leo’s fingers. His thighs shake and jerk in time with Leo’s fingers. The way that Leo strokes against his walls and applies pressure to all the right places is something that surely took him a lot of experience to learn. “Please! F-Fuck! Hah!”

Leo groans loudly, dramatically so. “You feel so _tight_ around me.” Leo looks directly into Guang’s hooded eyes and scissors his fingers.

Guang whimpers and cries out, his eyes clenching shut. His fingers dig into the soft fabric of the blanket as his toes curl. “Leo! Wǒ bùnéng!” _I can’t!_ Guang arches his back and pants loudly.

“Do you like being praised, Guang?” Leo asks with a lust-filled voice. The idea of Guang being brought to his knees from just his words is absolutely amazing. He changes to little thrusts of his two fingers in and out of Guang.

Guang hums in ecstasy and rubs his bare erection against Leo’s lower abdomen. “Yes! I l-love it!”

Leo pulls out his fingers slowly and firmly grabs Guang’s outer thigh. “Do you think you’re ready for me?” Leo flips them over and hovers over Guang.

Guang gasps at the sudden change in position. He nods timidly.

Leo rolls off of Guang and stands up off of the bed. “Let me just take these off first.” Leo’s hands fumble with the knot of the drawstring of his sweatpants.

Guang sits up quickly and reaches out a hand to stop Leo. “Can I take them off?” He stares up at Leo innocently, if that is even possible.

Leo, as though his hands have a mind of their own, drops his hands to his sides. “Okay.”

Guang crawls off of the bed and stands in front of Leo. He gently places his hands on Leo’s hips and kisses Leo’s neck.

“Mn, Guang! Just like that!” Leo winds his fingers into Guang’s hair and tugs on it encouragingly.

Guang revels in the praise and licks along Leo’s protruding collar bone. He kisses his way down Leo’s chest until he reaches one of his pink nipples. Guang glances up at Leo and holds eye contact as he sucks on it gently.

“Ah! Mngh!” Leo throws his head back and bites his lip roughly.

Guang smiles pridefully and drops to his knees so that he is face-to-face with Leo’s crotch. He unties the drawstring of Leo’s pants and pulls them down with his teeth.

Leo stares down at Guang with clear surprise. “Guang, I thought you said that you haven’t done these things before. Where did you learn this?” He cards Guang’s hair through his fingers.

Guang gives an embarrassed smile and chuckles lightly. “Well, I- uh- I didn’t want to disappoint you, so I kind of watched… porn,” Guang confesses, embarrassed.

“God, you are adorable,” Leo muses.

Guang slips down Leo’s boxers, causing Leo’s erect member to become exposed. “Wow,” Guang whispers under his breath.

Leo doesn’t expect Guang to do anything, so when Guang wraps his delicate fingers around the shaft of his member, an understandable surprise runs through his body. “Guang, what are you doing?” Leo asks amusedly.

“I want to touch you,” Guang responds as if it is the most natural thing in the world. Guang has a suddenly determined look in his eyes. He opens his mouth and licks a line up the side of Leo’s cock.

“Ngh!” Leo bucks his hips. He brings his hand that is not in Guang’s hair up to his mouth in order to bite his knuckles and muffle his moans.

Guang takes Leo’s grunt as encouragement and pulls his head back before plunging it forward and engulfing half of Leo’s cock in one swift movement.

“Guang!” Leo pants heavily, the visual and pleasurable stimulation almost becoming too much. The way that Guang’s light pink lips wrap so perfectly around the girth of his cock and the small noises that escape Guang are absolutely arousing to Leo.

Guang braces his hands on Leo’s thighs and begins rocking his head back and forth. With each movement, he gags slightly around Leo’s cock as it hits against the back of his throat.

Leo’s chest heaves up and down while he struggles not to buck his hips into the wet warmth of Guang’s mouth. He pets the side of Guang’s face. “Guang, you’re s-so good at this!”

Guang gives a distorted smile around Leo’s cock. His head pulls back until only the tip of Leo’s cock remains in his mouth and he licks along the slit, tasting the strange and bitter fluid that is slowly leaking from it. He focuses on what he had seen from the videos, trying to copy the actions.

“Wait, Guang! Stop. I-I’m getting too close!” Leo urges Guang.

Guang gives no care to Leo’s request and continues his assault on Leo’s cock. Even as saliva dribbles down his chin, Guang does not stop moving his head.

“G- hah- Guang!” Leo presses his palm against Guang’s forehead and pushes Guang’s head off of his cock.

A small string of saliva connects the tip of Leo’s cock to Guang’s bottom lip. Guang’s eyes have a dazed look of lust. “Leo, why did you stop me? Was I really that bad at it for my first time?”

“What? No! No, you were great!” Leo reassures. “I just didn’t want to come before we actually have sex.” Leo nods toward the bed, signaling for Guang to get onto it.

Guang stands up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “What position do you want me in?”

Leo thinks for a moment. “Well, what would be most comfortable for you?”

“I have no idea,” Guang confesses.

“Okay.” Leo taps his chin n deep thought of which position would be most comfortable. “How about we start with you riding me?” Leo suggests. He sits down on the edge of the bed and pats the empty spot beside him, knowing that they will have to talk about how to proceed.

Guang sits down and shakes his head. “Isn’t that a little _advanced_ and embarrassing?”

Leo nods in agreement. “Well, I don’t want you to do it if you aren’t comfortable with it, but at least you could adjust at your own pace.”

Guang tosses the idea around a little bit. “I’m not sure.” He is on the edge of agreeing, he just needs a little push.

Leo leans over and whispers into Guang’s ear. “And I would _love_ to see you riding me while you scream in pleasure.” Leo licks the shell of Guang’s ear.

“Ah-!” A small noise escapes Guang’s lips. At that moment, Guang makes up his mind. “Yes. I’ll ride you.”

“Okay, just let me put on the condom.” Leo reaches over Guang and grabs the condom lying on the nightstand.

“Okay.” Guang leans back to allow Leo to reach the condom.

Leo rips open the condom and rolls it on over his erection. He also makes sure to cover it in a _lot_ of lube. “Do you want me to sit up or lay down?”

“Sit up?” Guang answers unsurely.

Leo nods once and scoots himself backward, leaning against the headboard of his bed. He pats his upper thigh. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Guang swallows down excess saliva and crawls over to Leo. “So, do I just…?” Guang attempts to position his body over Leo, only managing to make an awkward position.

“No, try this.” Leo grabs Guang’s hips and pulls them closer to himself.

“Like this?” Guang retries and swings his leg over Leo’s abdomen.

“No, you have it wrong,” Leo comments.

“No, I’m pretty sure that this is how you do it,” Guang corrects. He places his hands onto Leo’s firm chest.

Leo laughs a little. “ _No,_ your hips are at a weird angle.”

Guang shakes his head. “No, they aren’t.”

“Yes, they are!” Leo pulls Guang forward by his hips. “You were too far back. To ride me, you need to use your knees.”

Guang scoots back into his previous position. “Nope. This is definitely how you do it,” Guang retorts. He has a small, mischievous smile on his face.

Leo notices Guang’s expression. “Come on, Guang. Who is the virgin here?”

Guang scoffs. “I am, but I know when it is comfortable.”

Leo lifts his hands off in defeat. “Fine. Try sitting on my legs if you are so sure.”

Guang takes the challenge and adjusts his legs. He plops himself down on Leo’s muscular legs. Guang realizes that it is uncomfortable like this and frowns.

“See?” Leo teases.

Guang giggles loudly. “No, I’m still right,” Guang insists, now just teasing Leo.

Leo feigns offense. “No, you’re not! I just proved you wrong!”

“Nope!” Guang shakes his head stubbornly.

“Yes!” Leo exclaims sarcastically.

“No.” Guang leans forward, pressing his chest to Leo’s. “I’m not convinced that you’re right.”

Leo leans forward and softly presses his lips onto Guang’s. He brings a hand up to tug Guang’s hair, knowing that Guang absolutely loves having his hair pulled and played with.

Guang gasps.

Leo pulls away from the kiss and looks into Guang’s eyes. “Now, are you convinced?”  
Guang shrugs his shoulder. “I guess.”

Leo chuckles at Guang’s stubbornness. “Well, are going to ride me? Or not?”

Guang angles himself to make himself comfortable. He shifts his hips up and back until his entrance is directly above Leo’s member. “Um, do I just go for it?”

Leo places his hands back on Guang’s hips and nods. “Take your time.”

Guang wraps a hand around Leo’s cock to steady it and sinks himself down. “Ngh! Ah!” Small whimpers leave Guang as his entrance stretches extremely far. Guang releases a sob and continues lowering himself.

Leo’s hands on Guang’s hips tighten and stop Guang from moving. “Guang, slow down. You don’t need to do it all at once.”

Guang braces his hands on Leo’s shoulders and remains completely still. “Th-This isn’t s-so bad. Hehehe! Ow!” He arches his back to better align himself and bounces up and down on the small amount of Leo’s cock that he can actually fit inside of himself. The slight burn dissipates easily as he keeps a steady and slow pace. “Leo! Leo! Ah! Fuck!”

Leo throws his head back and groans. “Guang, you’re so warm! Ngh!”

Guang takes a deep breath and sinks himself down to take in most of the entirety of Leo’s length. “AH! Ah! Leo!” He feels Leo reach places inside of him that he never thought possible.

“Shit, Guang!” Leo’s hands tighten their hold on Guang’s hips, leaving future bruises.

Once Guang takes in all of Leo’s member, he relaxes his tense legs and cringes from the slight pain. “Leo, I need to w-wait.”

Leo wraps his arms around Guang and pulls him into a tight embrace. “You take all the time you need. You are doing _great._ ” Leo feels Guang clench down around him, telling Leo all he needs to know. “I’m so proud of your for taking me in so well.”

Guang whimpers against Leo’s neck and gives an experimental roll of his hips. “Ah! Leo!” Guang relaxes against Leo upon feeling no significant pain. He bounces his hips up and down at a painfully slow pace.

Leo moans into Guang’s ear and tightens his arms around Guang. “Guang, go faster!” Leo pleads.

Guang grunts and shakes his head. “I can’t! Ngh!” He tries to move his hips faster, but each time he tries to move faster, his legs start to cramp up, which is unusual for him considering that he skates professionally.

“Does it h-hurt?” Leo grabs Guang’s shoulder and pulls him away. He looks into Guang’s eyes with deep concern. “You don’t have to do this if it hurts.”

Guang continues moving his hips. “N-No, it just- hah- it’s just that m-my legs are c-cramping wh-when I m-move too fast!”

Leo sighs in relief and pushes Guang onto his back. He sits on his knees and grabs Guang’s legs. “Is this better?”

Guang props himself up on his elbows and hooks his ankles behind Leo’s shoulders. “Now it is.”

Leo smiles and takes hold of Guang’s outer thighs. He pulls his hips back and slowly thrusts them forward, testing just how much Guang can take.

“Agh! L-Leo! Please, go faster!” Guang awkwardly bucks his hips.

Leo repeats the same motion, this time snapping his hips forward.

“AH!” Guang’s eyes widen and he falls onto his back from the force and pleasure. He grips the bed sheets tightly and cries out in pleasure.

Leo kisses Guang’s inner thigh and bites down gently on the soft skin.

Guang arches his back beautifully. “Leo! Leo, please!”

Leo angles his thrusts to hit Guang’s prostate.

Guang practically screams in pleasure. “LEO!” He loses all train of thought, so lost in the pleasure that he defaults to screaming and begging in his native language.

Leo pounds into Guang, nearly in a craze from Guang’s moans and cries. He loves how Guang’s hair is spread across the bed sheets below him. He loves Guang’s perfect body, all of the contours and curves. He loves how Mandarin sounds on Guang’s lips.

He loves Guang.

“Guang! I love you! I’ve w-wanted to touch you like th-this for so long!” Leo drops Guang’s legs and wraps them around his waist. He leans forward, holding himself up on his elbows and kisses Guang’s forehead.

Guang’s eyes swell with tears of happiness. “I l-love you too!” Guang smiles up at Leo and hugs Leo tightly. He rocks his back and forth to match Leo’s thrusts.

Leo pulls Guang into a slow and passionate kiss, gently tugging at Guang’s lower lip. The kiss is filled with every emotion imaginable.

Guang moans into the kiss and opens his mouth for Leo. When Leo pushes his tongue into Guang’s mouth, Guang sucks on it gently. Leo’s thrusts get faster and rougher and they drive Guang closer and closer to his own long awaited release. “Leo,” Guang whispers through the kiss, “Please, I- ah- I’m close!”

Leo hums in acknowledgment and wraps his hand around Guang’s leaking member, pumping his hand up and down. Guang whimpers loudly when Leo brushes his thumb across the slit of his erection. “Come for me!”

Guang tenses up, his face contorting in intense pleasure. He throws his head back, breaking the kiss, and gasps loudly. His legs tighten around Leo, effectively locking his hips in place. “Leo!” Guang breathlessly cries. His back cries out as this body is wracked by an orgasm.

Leo picks up the pace of his strokes and cups Guang’s face while brushing his cheekbone with his thumb. “You’re so beautiful! I love you so much!”

Guang moans even louder from the complement and relaxes against Leo. “Wǒ yě ài nǐ!” Guang happily responds. He pants heavily as the waves of the orgasm pass.

Leo waits for his lover to catch his breath before thrusting at a slower pace than before.

Guang whimpers and jerks his hips reflexively. “Leo! Leo!” He burns with oversensitivity and each thrust against his prostate sends sparks of pleasure through him. “Mn!” Guang grimaces.

Leo closes his eyes and presses his forehead against Guang’s. He focuses on the approaching orgasm and the intimacy of Guang’s hold. “Guang, I-I’m almost there!”

Guang groans and clenches down around Leo in an attempt to heighten Leo’s pleasure. “Leo, please! Please come!” Guang wants Leo to come. Guang wants to know that he is giving Leo the same pleasure that Leo gave him.

Leo gives a final thrust, burying himself inside of Guang with surprising power. He grunts near Guang’s ear.

Guang’s back arches as Leo holds him close. A small whimper escapes Guang. The mere intimacy of how Leo holds him and presses against him is amazing and invokes a warmth inside of Guang.

Leo pulls out slowly and sits on his knees, panting as he stares lovingly at Guang.

Guang sighs and slumps in exhaustion. He stares at the ceiling in slight awe of what just happened. “I just had sex.” He flicks his gaze to Leo and smiles. “With you.”

Leo pulls off his condom and ties it off. “You were amazing. I would have never imagined that sex could be so… wow.” Leo offers a hand to Guang.

Guang takes Leo’s hand and hoists himself up into a sitting position. “You too. It felt… perfect.”

Leo smiles warmly at Guang.

“But now my ass hurts and I think you bruised my hips,” Guang confesses. He giggles a little at how hurt Leo looks.

“Did it hurt that much? I thought I prepared you enough.” Leo looks over Guang’s body with concern.

“Don’t worry about it. It was my first time. It was going to hurt one way or another,” Guang reassures with a hand on Leo’s cheek.

Leo’s eyes soften with guilt and he nods. “Okay, but do you need anything? Water, painkillers?”

Guang nods lightly, his innocent smile remaining on his face. “Yeah, painkillers and water would be nice, but what about you?” Guang shuffles over to Leo and hugs him. “Do you need anything?”

Leo is clearly shocked by Guang’s sudden question. “Of course I’m okay. Why though?”

“Well, you were worried about me, so I’m worried about you.”

Leo sighs and hugs Guang back. “You are too good for me, you know that.”

“Same to you. So, want to go get those painkillers?” Guang pulls away from the hug and nods toward the bathroom.

Leo almost bolts out of the bed. “My bad!” He runs off into the bathroom.

Guang huffs in adoration of how much of a worry wart Leo is. He flops back on the bed and positions his head on one of Leo’s ridiculously soft pillows.

Leo jogs into the room with a glass of water, two pills, and a damp towel. He walks to the side of the bed and places down the pills and glass of water. “Do you want me to clean you first?”

Guang quirks an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you me- oh.” Guang looks down at his stomach to see it covered in his cum. “Yeah, I can do it.” Guang grabs the towel from Leo’s hands and carefully wipes of the cum, cringing slightly. Guang looks around and tries to look for a place to put the towel.

“Here, let me see.” Leo takes the towel and tosses it into a hamper that Guang has never noticed.

“Thanks.” Guang rolls onto his side and grabs the pills and glass of water. He sits up and quickly chugs down the painkillers and water.

Leo crawls onto the bed beside Guang. “You know, there is _one_ thing that I need.”

Guang perks up. “What is it?”

“Can you stay over for the night and sleep with me?”

Guang nods his head and climbs under the covers, holding up a small bit of it to signal Leo to join him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.

Leo covers himself with the blanket and scoots closer to Guang. He presses himself against Guang, cuddling up to Guang’s back. “I love you, Guang.”

“I love you too, Leo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	34. Yuri & Minami: Toy/Humiliation Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is staying with Minami and wants to try an old toy again. (Continuation of chapter 4.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... oh boy, I love this one with a passion. And 80k hits! I'm WHEEZING!

Yuri sits on the couch in the living room of his boyfriend’s house. Minami sits a few feet to the right of him, on the other edge of the couch. Minami is reading a book written in Japanese, so Yuri cannot tell what it is about.

“Minami, come over here,” Yuri requests. He pats the empty space beside him.

Minami looks up from his book at Yuri. “What do you need?” He inquires, his Japanese accent very thick.

“Just come over here,” Yuri insists. He motions Minami to come closer with his hand.

Minami glances at the page number and memorizes it before placing it down. He crawls over to Yuri and plops down beside him, looking intently at Yuri.

“Minami, have you been practicing?” Yuri asks with an equally intense stare.

Minami quirks his head. “Practicing what?”

Yuri frowns in annoyance. “I think you know what I mean.”

Minami blushes in realization. “Th- That? ” He shrinks slightly below Yuri’s burning gaze.

“Yes, that. Now,” Yuuri states with dominance. He leans close to Minami and looks into his eyes, smirking when Minami averts his gaze. “Go get that toy and show me how much you have used it.”

Minami whimpers and nods in embarrassment. He keeps his gaze down as he stands up quickly and begins walking to his bedroom.

“Hurry up,” Yuri snaps.

Minami quickly picks up his pace, coming to a stop once he reaches his bedroom. Minami walks to his closet and moves a few articles of clothing, revealing the large dildo that Yuri had given him the last time Yuri visited Japan. And when Minami says large, he means large. It is thirteen inches long and at least three and a half inches in diameter.

Minami is understandably nervous. Yuri had asked him to try and work up to it since the first time they used it, it was a bit of a mess. The thing is, Minami has only managed to actually get it inside of him very recently, like, last week recently. And by inside, Minami means one inch before he gave up on trying any more.

“Minami!” Yuri loudly demands.

Minami jumps a little and frantically strips himself down to his underwear. He tosses his clothes onto his bed. Minami walks out of his bedroom and back to his living room.

Yuri is still on his place on the couch, but now, one of his backpacks is beside him. Since Yuri is staying at Minami’s house while he is in Japan, he brought several bags with him.

“What’s in there?” Minami asks with nervous excitement.

Yuri glances to the bag and back to Minami. “Oh, just a few things for you. I’m sure that you will like it.”

Minami gives a small noise of affirmation. “Okay.”

Yuri gives a sadistic laugh and point on the ground in front of him. “Get over here, give me the toy, and get on your knees for me.”

Minami shivers in delight at Yuri’s demanding tone. He loves how Yuri maintains his dominant demeanor no matter how heated it gets. “Y-Yes.”

“Yes, what? ” Yuri muses.

“Y-Yes, sir,” Minami says, barely above a whisper. He was a little reluctant to call Yuri ‘sir’ when Yuri requested it, be he warmed up to the idea. Minami shuffles in front of Yuri and gets onto his knees. He holds out the didlo for Yuri to take.

Yuri snatches the toy from Minami’s hand and examines it as Minami looks up at him with fear and curiosity. “Did you manage to get this inside of you since last time?”

Minami nods.

“Hm,” Yuri barely acknowledges Minami. He shoves his other hand into his bag and rummages around before pulling out a bottle of lube and a small towel. Yuri coats the dildo with lube and spreads it evenly with his hand. “Safe word?”

“Red,” Minami swiftly responds. He now knows how intense Yuri plans to make this. Asking for safewords means that Yuri plans to make Minami scream and beg for him to stop.

“Safe action?”

“Clap my hands three times.”

“Good.” Yuri nods after confirming the basic aspects.

Minami watches Yuri’s movements with a lust-filled gaze. Yuri holds out the dildo to Minami. Minami takes it and looks at Yuri, waiting for the command.

Yuri places the towel on the couch next to him after wiping lube off of his hands. “Put it on the towel.” The command is not required. Yuri could have just done that himself. But for Minami, it is about the mental submission. Yuri could just ask him to wash the table and Minami would already be on his knees.

Minami happily complies.

Yuri hands the entire bottle of lube to Minami. “Stretch yourself for me.”

Minami takes the bottle of lube, opening it, but stops to look up at Yuri. “How many?”

Yuri doesn’t open his mouth to speak and holds up four fingers.

Minami whines at the request.

“Did you just whine, my slut?” Yuri hisses.

Minami gasps in realization of what he did. He knows how much Yuri hates it when he complains. “I’m s-sorry, sir!”

“Yes, you are.” Yuri glares down at Minami, contemplating how to punish him. “Get up here and lay on my lap, I’ll stretch you out.” Yuri pats his lap.

Minami becomes instantly happy and excited. Yuri only prepped him himself on very rare occasions. “Really!?” Minami chides.

“Yes, really,” Yuri confirms.

Minami nearly scrambles onto Yuri’s lap, resting his chest against the armrest. He almost forgets about how he whined and angered Yuri.

Yuri snickers and runs a hand over Minami’s clothed ass. “So, slut, how should I punish you now?” Yuri asks.

Minami shivers and shakes his head. He says nothing, unsure of whether or not Yuri wants him to respond.

“How about I put this in without stretching you first?”

Minami shakes his head feverishly.

“No, that would be too much, even for a slut,” Yuri muses. He trails his finger along Minami’s thighs. “How about I… stretch you out, put the toy in, but I add in two of my fingers?”

Minami gently shakes his head. “Please, don’t,” Minami begs.

Yuri smacks Minami’s ass. “Bad boys don’t get the right to complain.” He slides down Minami’s boxers and grabs at the mounds of flesh.

“Ah!” Minami gasps in shock. He leans back into Yuri’s firm touch.

“Now, I’m not going to tie you up or gag you this time. You will have to learn to keep yourself still and quiet. Understand, slut?” Yuri pulls his hand away and grabs the bottle of lube.

Minami nods his head obediently. A finger suddenly presses against his entrance and pushes in. “Yuri!” Minami cries out.

Yuri pushes his index finger into Minami until it is down to the last knuckle. Feeling Minami’s muscles relax around him, he presses in a second finger. He moves his fingers around, purposefully avoiding Minami’s prostate.

Minami writhes in Yuri’s lap and bucks his hips. “P-Please, sir! Please! Touch my- ah!” Minami rolls his hips against Yuri’s fingers, desperate for friction.

“No, bad boys don’t get their prostates touched.” Yuri scissors his fingers once and slips in a third.

Minami groans loudly and shakes his head violently. “Please, sir! I’ll be good! Please! ”

Yuri hums amusedly. “Wow, I can get three fingers in and you aren’t in any sort of pain.” Yuri emphasizes his point, Yuri spreads his fingers deep inside of Minami, feeling no resistance from Minami. “You play with yourself a lot, don’t you?”

Minami arches his back.

Yuri places his free hand onto Minami’s back to keep him still. “Answer me.” He curls his fingers, stopping just before he touches the small bundle of nerves.

“Yes, s-sir!” Minami sobs. “Yes! I can’t t-take anym-more teasing!” His hands grip at the fabric of the couch and his legs struggle to remain still.

“Yes, you can,” Yuri insists. He thrusts his fingers in and out of Minami at a tantalizingly slow pace. “You will take everything I give you, won’t you?” He pulls his fingers out until they are just a knuckle deep before thrusting in four fingers all at once.

“Ah!” This time, Minami tenses. He usually only uses three fingers at most, four occasionally. Having Yuri touch him so deep inside, so forcefully, does amazing things to Minami.

“Answer me!” Yuri commands. Yuri sharply curls his fingers, this time digging into Minami’s prostate.

“Yes!” Minami breathlessly cries. He tries his hardest to quiet his moans and keep himself still, but each time Yuri speaks, it gets harder and harder. Minami whimpers and paces his forehead on his arms. “Y-Yes, sir!”

“Good, good,” Yuri praises. With a final thrust of his fingers, he withdraws his fingers from Minami.

Minami gasps, his back arching sharply. “Sir!” He feels empty without Yuri’s fingers. “Please put them in, sir!” Minami begs, desperate for Yuri’s fingers to fill him again.

Yuri smiles down at Minami’s quivering form. He is hard himself, but he’ll have Minami take care of that later. “Let’s see if you can get this inside.”

Minami turns his head to look at Yuri with a confused gaze. “What do you mean?”

“You are going to ride the toy for me.” Yuri wipes his lube-covered fingers on the towel and pat the back of Minami’s thigh. “Get on the floor in front of me and position yourself.”

Minami almost whines, but stops himself, only letting out a small squeak. “Y-Yes, sir.” Minami climbs off of Yuri’s lap. He kneels down on the floor, his knees almost touching Yuri’s feet.

Yuri grabs the base of the dildo and hands it to Minami. “Take it.”

Minami takes the toy and places it beneath him, the tip of it touching his loose entrance. Once it is positioned, he looks up at Yuri with want. “Sir, can I…?” He raises one of his hands and hovers it over Yuri’s knee.

“Mhm.” Yuri scoots forward to sit on the edge of the couch. He places his hands palms up on his knees for Minami to hold.

Minami places both of his hands on Yuri’s and takes a shaky breath, waiting for what Yuri is going to say.

Yuri sees the nervousness in Minami’s actions. Deciding to take pity, he places his hands over Minami’s. “Go on,” Yuri instructs.

Minami takes a deep breath and lowers his hips. The sturdy toy pushes into Minami, causing his entrance to burn. “Ah…!” His hand tightens on Yuri’s, causing Yuri to brush his thumbs back and forth over Minami’s hands. Minami doesn’t dare lower himself any further in fear of hurting himself. “Ah!” He only manages to get the head of the dildo in before he has to stop and breathe.

“Shh, take it slowly, Minami,” Yuri coos in a soft voice. He squeezes Minami’s hands reassuringly.

Minami nods, small tears filling his eyes. He pushes himself down extremely slow. “AH! AH! I-I can’t, s-sir!” The small nodules pull against the tight circle of Minami’s entrance with each second that Minami moves.

“Yes, you can. Just take your time.” Yuri watches Minami with slight worry of how Minami is doing. Minami usually only likes it when someone else causes him pain or discomfort because he has the ability to fake resistance, but having to do it himself means that he has to have extreme self control.

“P-Please, sir! I n-need the- ah!” Minami begs Yuri with teary eyes. He needs Yuri to restrain him to some degree. To force him to continue.

Yuri smirks when he realizes what Minami is begging for. “What? Do you want me to tie you up? ” Yuri teases.

Minami sighs, thinking that Yuri will give him what he wants. “Y-Yes, sir…!”

Yuri chuckles darkly, making Minami shudder in ecstasy. “Do you want me to push you down on that? Not stopping even as you scream in pain for me to stop?” Yuri’s voice is dripping with sadistic lust. He takes one of his hands out of Minami’s and lightly strokes Minami’s face.

Minami nods avidly, a desperate smile on his face.

Yuri thinks for a second while Minami watches him tentatively. Seeing Minami tied up and begging would be amazingly seductive. But seeing him struggle to restrain himself is just as pleasing to see. “Okay. I’ll give you what you want. Get off of that and put your hands up for me.”

Minami pulls his hands away and braces them on the floor. He pushes himself up slowly. “Ah! Oh…!” Minami weakly moans. He lifts himself up and off of the toy with ease, only a slight sting running through him.

Yuri stands up and unzips his backpack, pulling out soft red ropes made especially for bondage. “Hands,” Yuri points out. He turns around to see Minami with both of his hands pressed together and raised up for him. “Good boy,” Yuri compliments. He smiles and wraps the rope around Minami’s small wrists. Minami muffles a moan as Yuri ties off the knot and releases his wrists. “Clap.”

Minami gives a small clap to assure Yuri that he can still use the non-verbal safeword.

Yuri smirks and grips Minami’s hair in his hand. “Now, position yourself over it.”

Minami whimpers and follows Yuri’s orders. Yuri moves his hands onto Minami’s shoulders and pushes down on them. “Ah! AH! S-Stop! NO!” Minami cries out in pain as Yuri forces him down onto the toy. He tries to lift himself, but the angle of his legs and power of Yuri’s push makes it impossible.

“Quiet down.” Yuri pushes Minami further, even as Minami tries to keep himself up. “If you can’t do this on your own, I have to help.” Minami grabs Yuri’s wrist with his two tied hands and tries to push it off of his shoulder.

“OW! Please! It h-hurts!” Minami minds his fingernails, not wanting to accidentally scratch Yuri. He can feel the tip of the dildo deep inside of him, touching places Yuri ever has.

Yuri watches in amusement as Minami takes in the toy easily, his body showing no resistance. The only protest that Minami is giving is verbal, not physical, making it evident that Minami enjoys this. “Shut up, slut. You can take it.”

“No! No, sir! Please! No! Sto-AH!” The toy finally bottoms out, causing Minami to scream out in pain. He releases Yuri’s wrist and doubles forward, gasping for breath. Minami presses his head to the floor in front of him and weeps silently, adjusting to the strange intrusion. “Hah!”

Yuri bends down and ruffles Minami’s hair, damp with sweat. “Good boy. Now, sit up and open your mouth.”

Minami groans and shakes his head. “P-Please, s-sir! Give me a m-moment!”

“Oh no. You don’t get any time to rest. Lift your head or else,” Yuri demands.

Minami weakly lifts his head to look up at Yuri, tears slowly dripping down his face.

Yuri recognizes the expression. If he were to push Minami any further, he would safeword. “O-Okay. Okay.” Yuri gets down on his knees and rubs Minami’s back. “Is it too much? Do you want to take it out and use something smaller?” Yuri whispers gently, breaking character for only a moment.

Minami shakes his head “No, no, I just need to adjust.” His voice is hardly above a whisper.

Yuri nods understandingly. “Okay, just tell me when you are ready.”

Minami nods and shakily exhales. He takes several deep breaths and shifts his hips to find a comfortable position. The pain slowly numbs, dulling to a slight soreness. “I think… I’m ready.” Minami lifts his head and peers up at Yuri.

Yuri gives Minami’s hair one final pet before he tangles his fingers into Minami’s hair and stands up. “Sit up. Now.” He yanks Minami’s hair.

Minami gasps and jolts up. The dildo shifts inside of him and he hisses at the sensation. Minami looks up at Yuri, waiting for another command.

“Good,” Yuri half-heartedly praises. “Now, bounce.”

Minami groans loudly and lifts his body with his legs, barely moving an inch before dropping back down.

Yuri notices that Minami is rocking against it rather than bouncing like he instructed. “I said bounce, ” Yuri scolds. Yuri tightens his grip on Minami’s hair and tilts his head back so he can see Minami’s face.

“Y-Yes, sir,” Minami whimpers. He clenches his eyes shut and lifts himself. A guttural moan leaves Minami as the nodules along the sides of the toy pull against his entrance. “Sir!”

Minami begins a steady pace of lifting and dropping, much too slow for Yuri’s taste. “How does it feel, slut? ”

“I-It feel so g-good, sir!” Minami keeps his hands near his abdomen, having no other place to put them.

“Go faster, then.”

Minami cries out and fucks himself harder on the large toy. His bound hands drift towards his cock and wrap around the leaking member. Minami tries to hide that he his stroking himself from Yuri.

Yuri knows when Minami begins touching himself the second he does it. “Lift your hands above your head.”

“P-Please, sir! I w-want to-!” Minami’s sentence is cut off when Yuri presses his foot on the top of Minami’s thigh and pushes down. “Sir!” Minami releases his cock and lifts his hands high above his head, not slowing in his moments.

Yuri smirks. “You look nice like this. All sweaty and hot and moaning just for me.”

Minami whimpers and rolls his hips, causing the small nodules to press against his prostate.

Yuri strokes Minami’s cheek. “Your face is covered in tears and it makes me so hard. ”

Minami breathlessly gasps, the teasing bringing his orgasm to a slow build.

“And you're fucking yourself on such a large toy. It’s making you bulge a little,” Yuri comments lustfully.

Minami’s eyes widen and he looks down at his abdomen. Yuri is telling the truth. With each downward thrust, a small area of Minami’s abdomen bulges outward. A loud moan of distress escapes Minami. Minami isn’t sure of what he thinks of it, but he thinks he… likes it. He holds a small smile as he increases the speed and depth of his bouncing.

Yuri watches in shock as his lover, who is normally submissive and shy, fucks himself even harder at the sight of him bulging. He kneels down and presses his palm against the small bulge, feeling it rise and fall with each of Minami’s movements. The action forces a deep moan from Minami. “Wow, I knew you were a slut, but this is so much better. Just look at you.”

Minami pants heavily and bounces himself harder and faster.

Yuri watches Minami and is extremely aroused by the bulge. “Stop,” Yuri snaps.

Minami settles himself down on the dildo completely. “S-Sir, p-please! Don’t make me stop!” Minami keeps his hands raised, but is eager to move again.

Yuri stands up and unzips his pants.

Minami’s breath increases in speed upon seeing Yuri’s erect member. He collects saliva in his mouth and opens it, anticipating Yuri’s next move.

Yuri groans at the erotic image of Minami’s glazed over eyes and wide open mouth. He grabs Minami’s bound hands and pulls them up, forcing Minami to arch his back. “Such a good slut.” He presses the tip of his cock against Minami’s tongue and lingers there.

Minami moves his head forward, engulfing Yuri’s cock with his mouth.

Yuri bucks his hips into Minami’s mouth and groans. “Mn. You couldn’t wait to suck my cock, huh?”

Minami moans in confirmation.

Yuri throws his head back, feeling Minami swallow around his length. “You can move now.”

Minami gags around Yuri’s cock and frantically moves himself on the dildo. Small whimpers can be heard in the room as well as the squelching of the toy moving in and out of Minami.

Yuri buries his hand in Minami’s blond and red locks. His hand forces Minami to move faster and quicker. “F-Fuck, Minami. Your throat is so tight. ”

“Guh- mph!” Minami’s jaw slowly becomes sore from being forced to remain open. His hips become more erratic in their movements, almost craving the stimulation of his prostate.

“Your legs must be so sore. ”

Minami opens his eyes and glances up at Yuri, confirming with his eyes.

“But it feels too good, doesn’t it?”

A shiver of pleasure runs through Minami.

“No matter how much it hurts, as long as you get to come, it doesn’t matter.” Yuri yanks Minami’s hair softly, not causing pain, but leaving the lingering feeling of vulnerability.

Minami’s eyes flutter shut. His hips jut forward, almost toward completion, but not quite.

“Even the first time you used that. You were screaming, but you still came.” Yuri gasps. With a final, rough thrust of his hips, Yuri comes down Minami’s throat.

Minami’s nose tickles the blond hair surrounding the base of Yuri’s cock. Even as Minami sputters around Yuri, the thick cum sliding down his throat and some down his chin, Yuri doesn’t move backward to give Minami any comfortability. The soft scent of Yuri’s manhood fills Minami’s nose as he heavily breathes through it.

The waves of Yuri’s orgasm die down, but he keeps his softening cock in Minami’s mouth. “You look perfect with your lips wrapped around my cock.”

Minami moans loudly, his orgasm being drawn closer by Yuri’s words.

Yuri finally pulls Minami’s mouth off his cock and zips up his pants.

“P-Please, Yuri! I nee- ah! I w-want to come!” Minami begs raspily, his voice hoarse from the rough blowjob. His hand drift down, fingers gripping tightly at the fabric of Yuri’s shirt just above his waistline.

“Please…?” Yuri trails off, waiting for Minami to finish the sentence.

“SIR! Please, sir! Please let me come! I-I’m so…!” Minami has tears of pleasure dripping down his face.

“Close?” Yuri guesses, already knowing the answer.

Minami nods frantically.

“Okay, stop fucking yourself on it and lay down on my lap.” Yuri unties Minami’s wrists and uncurls Minami’s fingers from his shirt and sits back on the couch. He smirks at Minami and makes a ‘come here’ motion with his finger.

Minami whines loudly and lifts himself up, slowly pulling the toy out of him.

“No, you keep the toy inside while you come to me.”

Minami huffs in acknowledgement. He brings his hands between his thighs and uses his fingertips to push the dildo completely into him. “Oh fuck! I… can’t get up. Not like th-this.”

Yuri frown a little, but that frown turns into a dark grin. “Crawl to me, whore.”

A small moan leaves Minami’s lips as he uses his free hand to pulls himself closer to Yuri. The burning gaze from Yuri digs into his skin and fills him with deep humiliation, being forced to crawl like a dog. Each movement of his legs turns his hips, making the large toy dig into his walls. He manages to climb onto Yuri’s lap and lay himself across it on his stomach.

Yuri ghosts his fingernails over the faint outline of Minami’s spine, relishing in the way Minami shivers. “Good slut. Now move your hand away. Keep both hands near your head.”

Minami pulls his hand away from the base of the dildo. His body immediately begins rejecting the foreign object, pulling a pained gasp from Minami. “Y-Yuri!”

“Sir.” Yuri corrects, putting his hand on the base to stop it from sliding any further than a few inches.

“Sir! Please!” Minami arches his back and cries out.

Yuri pushes the toy back in in one swift thrust.

“AH!”

Yuri grabs the base firmly in his hand and thrusts it in and out of Minami at an unrelenting pace. “Are you going to cum soon, my slut?”

Minami’s mouth is opened in a silent scream. “Ah! Yes, sir! Yes! I’m s-so close!” The ridges cause a constant pull against the rim of his stretched entrance.

“Of course you are.” Yuri twists his upper body so he can thrust the toy with his left hand and circle Minami’s rim with the fingers of his right hands.

Minami’s breath hitches at the gentle touch around his entrance. “S-Sir?” Minami turns his head to look back at Yuri’s hands. “What are you d-doing?”

Yuri stills both of his hands. “What I promised.” He wedges his finger between the tight ring of muscles and the ridged toy, the lube allowing no resistance.

“GAH! NO! SIR!” Minami bucks his hips wildly and thrashes on top of Yuri’s lap.

“Oh, shut up, slut. You like this.” Yuri forces his his second finger and resumes thrusting the toy.

Minami sobs in pained pleasure. “Yes! Yes! I l-love th-this!” His head lulls to the side and he presses his forehead against the soft fabric of the couch. “Please! M- hah- more!”

Yuri groans at the erotic sight in front of him; Minami’s head thrashing in ecstasy, his thighs shaking uncontrollably, his hips bucking against his touch, and the delicious moans and cries leaving his soft lips. “You’re so lewd. I love seeing you reduced to moans and tears.”

Minami shakily inhales before quickly exhaling in sync with the thrusts. Yuri’s fingers run over his prostate and the dildo keeps him opened wide. The warmth of an orgasm gathers in his hips. He’s almost there. “Please, sir! C-Can I come?”

“I suppose. Since you were good and did wonders with that mouth of yours, you can come,” Yuri huskily whispers.

Yuri stops moving his hands. He wants to see how much pleasure Minami is feeling. “Come on, come.”

Minami shudders and clenches and unclenches around Yuri’s fingers. He’s so close.

“I told you to cum like the whore you are. Now come.” Yuri’s fingers curl to dig into Minami’s prostate.

Those words make Minami snap. A pleasured scream is ripped from Minami’s throat as unadulterated waves of pleasure course through his body. “Sir!” Minami sobs in overwhelming pleasure. His head snaps back and his back arches upward violently. “Fuck! Fuck! NGH!”

Yuri watches in arousal as Minami twitches and convulses in pleasure caused by him. He is the reason Minami is practically crying in pleasure.

Minami’s breath slows down and he collapses onto Yuri’s lap.

“Damn, you’re beautiful.” Yuri pulls his fingers out of Minami but keeps a hold on the dildo. “Let’s see how much more you can take.” Yuri starts a hard and unrelenting pace of thrusting the dildo.

“AH! NO! ST-AH!” Minami thrashes and bucks his hips wildly. He shoots his hand back to grab at Yuri’s, but Yuri’s free hand holds it down to his back.

“Oh, come on. Cumsluts like you love coming over and over. Don’t lie to me.” Yuri slowly pulls the toy out until the entire thing exits Minami. He sees Minami physically relax. With a bite of his lips, Yuri shoves the entire length of the dildo into Minami, eliciting a loud squelching noise.

Minami’s passage is forced opened and the rush of nodules pound against his prostate. “AAAGH! HAH!” Minami violently jerks forward. “OW!”

Yuri releases the dildo and allows it to push out a little. “Don’t let it fall out.”

Minami relaxes to the best of his ability to stop it from falling out.

He takes the discarded rope. “Give me your other hand.”

Minami shifts his weight and snakes his unrestrained arm behind him. The dildo slides out an inch, causing Minami’s breath to hitch. “Fuck! S-Sir… please…!”

“Nope. I’m not going to help you keep it in. If it falls out, I’ll be doing much worse than this.” Yuri ties the rope around Minami’s small wrists. “Is this tight enough, my little rope bunny?”

Minami’s half-hard cock twitches at the name.

“Oh, you liked that, huh?” Yuri trails his hand holding Minami’s up and wraps it around the back of Minami’s back. “Do you like being my rope bunny? ”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Minami pants loudly as the toys lips out of him a little further. “Please, f-fuck me! Fuck me like the s-slut I am!”

Yuri grins. “There it is. That is what I want. For you to beg me to fuck your loose, slutty ass.” Yuri returns his right hand to the base of the dildo and pushes in the few inches that slipped out. “Say it. Beg me to wreck you.”

Minami gasps in bliss, absolutely relishing in the degradation. “Please, sir! I n-need your thick c-cock in my s-slutty ass!”

Yuri groans, feeling his cock harden at Minami’s shameless pleading. “I don’t think you will be satisfied even then. I think you need to come at least once more before you can have my cock.” Yuri twists the toy with each thrust, stirring Minami from the inside.

“FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck! Sir! Oh God!” Minami’s cock hardens against Yuri’s thigh. “Yes! Yes!”

Yuri angles the dildo to brush into Minami’s prostate more frequently. “I love how you come so quickly after your first orgasm.”

Minami shudders and gasps. “More…!”

Yuri tightens his hold on Minami’s neck, pressing his fingers into his neck to slightly cut off the flow of oxygen. “Fuck yes. You want more? I’ll give you more.” He thrusts the toy completely and grinds it into Minami in slow pulses.

“Fuck… I-I’m… ngh!” Minami gasps, eyes widening, as his body spasms, overcome by pleasure. “Ah- hah!” Minami jerks his hips and ropes of cum spurt from his cock and onto Yuri’s legs. “FUCK!”

“Oh, look at you. You’re so fucking dirty. ” Yuri continues to grind the toy, guiding Minami through his orgasm.

Minami curses out in Japanese as his body slumps against Yuri, thoroughly exhausted from his second orgasm. Yuri holds his steady but vigorous pace, not allowing Minami to rest. “W-Wait, Yuri-OH! F-Fuck…!”

Yuri slows down his grinding of the toy and glances down at Minami’s teary and red face. “Color?”

Minami whines lowly. “Green….”

“Good.” Yuri retracts the toy, mindful of Minami’s sensitive state. He slides himself from under Minami and positions himself behind Minami. He places the toy on the coffee table behind him. “Are you ready for my cock, slut? ”

Minami shifts his weight onto his knees and lifts his ass into the air for Yuri, resting his chest against the cushion. “Yes, sir,” Minami whispers.

Yuri hums in affirmation. His hands grab Minami’s hips with a vice-like grip. He takes a moment to examine Minami’s gaping hole, dripping with lube and twitching. Yuri presses the tip of his cock to Minami’s entrance. “Raw? Do you want my cum inside of you? Do you want me to  fill you?”

Minami breathlessly nods.

“Beg.”

A low moan leaves Minami, but no words leave his mouth.

“Minami,” Yuri warns. “You’re not getting my cock unless you beg like the cumslut you are.”

A tear slips past Minami’s cheek. “Please….”

Yuri can tell how absolutely spent Minami is, so he can’t expect much of a response from the Japanese man. “Good enough.” His cock slides into Minami with ease, the lube and previous stretch assisting his entrance. “Ngh! Fuck….”

Minami weakly cries out, his body lurching forward. “Uh!” His soft cock hangs limply between his legs, still recovering from his previous orgasm.He is unsure whether this feels amazing or painful, but he couldn’t care less. Yuri is practically radiating dominance above him and it makes Minami quake in submissiveness.

Yuri pounds into Minami’s soft ass. “Do you like this, slut?”

“Y-Yes!” Minami sobs. His legs jut his hips back to meet Yuri’s firm thrusts. “H-Harder!”

Yuri spanks Minami’s ass. “Cumsluts don’t get to tell me what to do!” Yuri practically growls.

Minami whimpers loudly. “Pl-ease!”

Yuri spanks Minami again and picks up his pace, drawing close to his own orgasm after only a few thrusts.

Minami’s hands struggle against the rope and tears stream freely down his face. “Ah! Ah! I can’t t-ake anymore!”

Yuri groans loudly, coming inside of Minami. He rocks his hips, riding out his orgasm.

Minami gasps and jerks his hips. Yuri’s warm cum is filling him to the brim, coating his walls. “Ngh! Sir! Si-AH!” A sudden orgasm wracks Minami’s body, causing more cum to spurt out of his half-hard cock.

Yuri rubs his left hand up and down Minami’s side. “Look at you. You’re such a cumdump. You came from my cum inside of you, didn’t you?”

Minami clenches his eyes shut, riding out the waves of his orgasm. He breathes heavily through his teeth, his fingers digging into the couch.

Yuri moans lightly as he pulls out of Minami, a gush of cum following.

Yuri and Minami stay silent for a moment, catching their breath.

Yuri stands off of the coach after seeing Minami relax. “Do you need anything? Water? Juice?” He unties Minami’s hands. Yuri holds out a hand for Minami to take.

Minami rubs his wrists and takes Yuri’s hand to sit himself up. “Ugh…” Minami cringes at the soreness in his ass. “No, I think I’m good.” He allows Yuri to pull him to his feet. “Thanks.” Minami stumbles forward, his legs like jelly. “Ah-!”

Yuri loops an arm under Minami’s to help support him. “Are you good?”

“Yeah, I’m more than good,” Minami blissfully whispers. “That was intense.” Yuri guides Minami into the bathroom and helps sit him down on the side of the bathtub.

“I’m going to get a towel and clean you up first. Or would you rather we take a bath?” Yuri slides off his cum-stained pants and tosses them a few feet away.

Minami sighs. “Can we take a bath together?” He blushes innocently at the thought.

Yuri is taken aback and somewhat impressed. “How do you do that?” He walks up to Minami and reaches behind him to turn the knob of the bath.

“How do I do what?” Minami quirks his head a little.

“That. Right there.” Yuri points an accusing finger at Minami’s innocent expression. “We just had hardcore sex, screaming, crying, the whole nine yards, and you manage to look so… innocent! ”

“Uh… sorry?” Minami lightly chuckles in confusion.

Yuri eyes slightly widen, just realizing that he unintentionally scolded Minami. He leans down and kisses Minami’s forehead. “Don’t be. I like it.”

A small smile graces Minami’s lips. “Really?” He brings his arms up to wrap around Yuri’s neck and pull him down to sit next to Minami.

Yuri situates himself on the edge of the bathtub. “Yes. You’re amazing.” He hugs Minami tightly and peppers Minami’s face with chaste kisses. “How did it feel? I don’t think you’ve ever come that much all in one go!”

Minami shies away from the bombardment of kisses. “Great. Though, it did hurt a little,” Minami teases.

Yuri scoffs at Minami’s tone. His gaze flicks to the filled tub. He unwraps his arm form Minami and stops the flow of water. “It’s full. Let’s get in.”

Minami slips into the bathtub, Yuri following after removing his clothes. Minami groans in discontent when Yuri sits at the opposite end of the tub. He weakly reaches for Yuri. “Come over here.”

Yuri chuckles and crawls over to Minami and sits beside him, intertwining their legs.

Minami hums happily and rests his head on top of Yuri’s shoulder. “Yuri?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think that we could try to fit… five fingers in me next time?” Minami asks with an unfitting innocence.

Yuri’s eyes widen impossibly. “Holy fuck… you’re worse than me!” Yuri whispers in awe.

Minami groans and hides his face in embarrassment. “Ugh! That was embarrassing! Just forget it!”

Yuri shakes his head while running his hand down Minami’s back. “Oh, no. Now the idea is in my head.” Yuri bites his lip just thinking about it. “Now we need to try it.”

Minami grumbles in further embarrassment. “Oh my God....,” Minami whines.

“It’s okay, I like it when you ask me these things. It makes me happy,” Yuri chides.

Minami sighs in contentedness. “I love you, Yuri,” Minami confesses out of nowhere.

 

Yuri blushes lightly. “I love you, too. So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	35. Seung & Guang: Begging Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of not seeing each other, Guang and Seung can hardly keep their hands off of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully (or not), my AP exam is on Friday and then I can go back to weekly updates. (This chapter was requested by Maria.) ~ Ms. Author

Seung unboards the plane, entering the airport. He looks around for his boyfriend, Guang. To his surprise, he sees Guang, but he’s waiting at the wrong gate. An endearing and uncharacteristic smirk crosses Seung’s features at Guang’s almost refreshing cluelessness.

Guang excitedly scans his eyes over the crowd of people leaving the plane.

Seung makes his way toward Guang, planning on surprising the unsuspecting brunette.

Once the last person leaves the plane that Guang is watching, a confused frown graces his features. He furrows his eyebrows and turns his head from to look around in case he missed Seung.

Seung walks just behind Guang, watching in adoration as Guang walks through the crowd to try and find him.

Guang searches for Seung for a few minutes, not noticing said man just behind him. A disappointed sigh leaves Guang. He lowers his head, not knowing where his boyfriend is.

Seung can see how Guang is visibly upset and decides to reveal himself. He puts one of his hands on each of Guang’s shoulders. Guang jolts in alarm, but before he can turn around to see whoever is touching him, Seung leans his mouth close to Guang’s ear. “Wrong gate, teddy bear,” Seung quietly whispers into Guang’s ear.

Guang’s face changes from one of shock to one of over joy. He whips around. “Seung!?”

Seung nods his head and opens his arms for a hug, only to have Guang practically tackle him to the ground in a hug. Seung stumbles back for a moment and returns the gesture.

“Seung! I missed you _so_ much!” Guang squeezes his arms tightly around Seung. He buries his face in the nape of Seung’s neck and inhales, picking up the comforting scent of his cologne.

“I missed you, too,” Seung confesses in a hushed tone. After a moment of silence, Seung speaks again. “I can’t believe that you forgot what plane I was on.”

Guang shushes Seung. “Shut up…,” Guang mumbles.

Seung hums in understanding. “Sure thing.”

 

Guang opens the door to his small apartment ushers Seung in. Guang internally groans at the embarrassing state that his apartment is in, locking the door once they are both inside.

The kitchen, living room and dining room are almost in the same room, only partial walls separating them.

Picking up a few pieces of clothing from the floor, Guang apologizes. “Sorry for the mess. I thought you were going to stay at a hotel.”

Seung shrugs his shoulders and takes off his shoes. “No, it’s my fault. I thought you knew, I should have told you before.” He isn’t very picky about cleanliness and it isn’t like Guang has trash littering the floor. Just a few cluttered tables and some clothes on the floor.

Guang stores his shoes away and grumbles, unsure of how to respond to Seung. “Well,” Guang chides, changing his tone, “I’m glad that you can stay with me! I like being able to spend as much time together as possible.”

Seung leans his suitcase against a wall in the living room. He turns around to face Guang, his expression blank. “Yeah, me too.” Seung strides over to Guang and wraps his arms lazily around Guang. “I’m hungry.”

Guang leans into the hug. “Oh, you should have told me sooner. What do you want to eat?” Guang asks innocently, resting his chin on Seung’s neck to look up at him.

Seung stares down at Guang for a moment. In a flash, Seung picks Guang up.

Guang gasps in surprise and instinctively wraps his legs around Seung’s waist. “Seung! Why did you pick me up!? I thought you wanted to e-ah…!”

Seung kisses Guang’s neck lightly. “I want you.” He latches his mouth onto Guang’s pulse and sucks harshly, leaving a bright hickey.

“Oh, f-fuck~! Mn… You c-cut to the chase, d-don’t you?” Guang laughs lightly and throws his head back to allow Seung more access.

“Is that okay?” Seung asks.

“F-Fuck, _yes._ ”

Seung places his hands under Guang’s ass to hold him up and walks to the only hallway connecting to the living room. “Which one is your room?” Seung mumbles, not moving his face from Guang’s neck.

Guang points a shaky hand behind him, slightly to his left. “Th-That one.”

Seung opens the door and walks in, closing it behind him. He carries Guang to the small bed in the corner of the room, laying him down. Seung immediately starts stripping himself of his clothes.

Guang releases his arms and legs from around Seung and scoots back to lay on the bed completely. “Wow, how romantic,” Guang sarcastically mumbles.

Seung raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t you the one who said that you wanted to ‘fuck me the second you see me’?” He tosses his shirt to the ground.

Guang grumbles in embarrassment. “I didn’t say _that._ ” He lifts his hips to remove his pants, making sure to leave his boxers on.

“Then what _did_ you say?” Seung crawls onto the bed until he hovers over Guang on his hands and knees.

Guang makes a small noise in the back of his throat, averting his gaze from Seung’s intense stare. “I-I s-said that I w-wanted you to….” Guang trails off, his voice becoming a small whisper.

“Wanted me to _what…?_ ” Seung leans down and nibbles down the side of Guang’s neck. He knows that Guang’s neck is extremely sensitive, considering that Guang gives this adorable gasp whenever Seung goes anywhere near it.

Guang groans in pleasure. “I wanted you to r-rip off my clothes and fuck me…,” Guang would be embarrassed, but around Seung, he feels so relaxed and comfortable that it is hard to do. During a skype chat, a rather sexual one, Guang was masturbating in front of the camera for Seung and he may or may not have moaned about how much he wanted Seung to fuck him hard as soon as they saw each other again. It also may have slipped that he wanted Seung to make him beg like a whore.

Seung nips at Guang’s ear as a reward. “There we go. You were moaning about me.” Seung drags his hand under Guang’s shirt. “Begging me to touch you, even though I wasn't there.” He lifts the shirt over Guang’s head and tosses it to the ground. “You fingered yourself and asked me to make you beg for it. You wouldn’t let yourself come until I gave you permission.” Seung moans into Guang’s ear to turn him on.

Guang bucks his hips. Seung’s moan arouses Guang to no end. “Please!” Guang gasps instinctively. If he was asking for something, he has no idea.

Seung grinds his hips into Guang’s erection. “Please _what?_ ”

Guang whines, not knowing the answer himself. “I d-don’t know….”

With a small grunt, Seung wraps Guang’s legs around his waist and lifts Guang’s hips. “It’s okay. I think I know what you need,” Seung whispers into Guang’s ear. He tweaks Guang’s soft nipples, rolling and pinching them between his fingers until they become hard.

Guang arches his back into Seung’s touch, gasping lightly. “Oh, Seung~!” He brings his hands up to grab Seung’s shoulders.

“That’s my teddy bear. Beg me.” He leans down and nips at one of Guang’s nipples.

“Agh! Y-Yes!” Guang pants lightly, his hand traveling from Seung’s shoulder to grab his hair. He has alway been weak to Seung biting him, touching him, or even being around him. Guang is just weak to Seung.

Seung laps at Guang’s erect nipple, encouraged by the hands in his hair.

“Please! More!” Guang rolls his hips against Seung while whining in pleasure.

Seung pulls himself away from Guang’s nipple. He looks up at Guang. “How do you want it?”

Guang looks down at Seung with lust-filled eyes. “F-Fast and hard. I want you _so badly._ ”

“You’re going to have to beg me for that. You know how I like to take it slow,” Seung obviously teases. Both he and Guang know that Seung likes to have rough, passionate sex.

Guang moans at Seung’s teasing tone. “Please! Please, Seung! I’ve waited so _long_ to see you. I need you.” Guang bucks his hips to emphasize his need for Seung.

“Oh, you need to do _much_ better than that. Where do you keep your lube?”

Guang turns his body and reaches underneath his mattress. He pulls out a small bottle of lube. “Here.”

Seung takes the bottle. “And condoms?”

Guang blushes and huffs. “I… don’t have any. I was going ot get some today before your plane landed, but I woke up late and had to rush to the airport.” He knows how picky Seung is about safe sex. Guang is as well, but he did want to have unprotected sex last time he visited Seung. “Can we just not use one?”

“Guang, you know that I want to use one.” Seung sits back and unwraps Guang’s legs. He makes a move to get off of the bed to get a condom from his bag.

Guang lurches forward to grab Seung’s arm, but stops himself, knowing that they both have limits. “Okay, just hurry.”

Seung leaves the room.

Guang quickly shimmies out of his boxers before Seung can return with a condom.

Seung returns faster than he left. “Oh.” He sees Guang laying naked on the bed. “How romantic,” Seung teases, mocking Guang’s previous tone.

“Shut up and get over here,” Guang laughs. Guang folds his legs to make room for Seung on the bed.

Seung climbs onto the bed and places a condom on the nightstand next to Guang. He places a hand to Guang’s cheek and leans in to kiss him. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Guang huffs in response and silences Seung with a kiss. He wraps his arms around Seung’s neck and tilts his head into the kiss.

Seung pushes Guang down onto the bed and trails a hand down his bare outer thigh. He grabs the discarded lube with his other hand and pops off the cap, spreading some on three of his fingers.

Guang hears the bottle open and spreads his legs for Seung, knowing what to do almost instinctually.

Seung slides a hand between Guang’s legs and presses a lubed finger against his entrance. He frowns at how tense the ring of muscles is. “Guang, why are you so tense?”

“Sorry,” Guang apologizes. “It’s just been so long.” He widens his legs a little more and takes a small breath to relax his muscles.

Seung circles his finger around the muscles, making sure that it is completely relaxed. He slowly sinks his single digit inside of Guang.

Guang gasps in delight and grinds himself down on the motionless finger. “Mn, Seung~!”

Seung curls his digit, managing to brush against Guang’s prostate on the first attempt.

Guang jerks his hips and bites his lip. “F-Fuck!”

Seung easily slips in a second finger.

Guang’s breath hitches and he clenches around Seung’s fingers. Two fingers are hardly a stretch for Guang, considering that he fingers himself regularly, but just the feeling of someone else, specifically Seung, fingering him is something he misses greatly. “Yes!” Guang grips Seung’s shoulders with his hands, digging his fingers into the bare skin.

Seung leans down and latches onto one of Guang's nipples, suckling gently on it.

Guang cries out in pleasure and moves his arms to wrap around Seung. “M-More~! Uh- ha!”

Seung thrusts his fingers into Guang with sturdy and fast movements, constantly stimulating Guang’s prostate.

“Ah! Please, Seung! It f-feels so good~!” Guang pants heavily in arousal and bites his lip. Every touch from Seung drives him mad. Every time Seung’s arm brushes against his inner thigh reminds Guang of his presence. Every swipe of Seung’s soft tongue across Guang’s nipple fills Guang with a certain possessiveness, letting him know that _he_ is the one that Seung is touching, that Seung _loves_ him.

Seung nibbles Guang’s nipple and sucks on it hard.

Guang releases a strangled moan.

Seung scissors his fingers each time he pulls them out of Guang. “Do you want more?”

Guang breathily moans and nods vigorously. “Yes! Please give me more!” Guang nearly screeches in shock when Seung slides in a third finger. “Fuck, Seung!” He tenses at the stretch.

“Teddy bear, how many do you usually use?” Seung doesn’t move his fingers when he feels Guang clench around him.

“T-Two,” Guang groans.

“That explains a lot.” Seung turns his attention back on Guang’s nipple. He scissors his three fingers slightly.

Guang cries out at the slight pain. “Ahn!” Guang can handle pain, but he hardly enjoys it. His first time with Seung hurt and he went soft until Seung found his prostate. Ever since then, Seung has been much more careful to make sure that Guang doesn’t feel too much pain whenever they do this.

Seung frowns slightly upon hearing Guang’s cry of pain. “Are you okay?”

Guang nods weakly and clenches his teeth. With each slow thrust of Seung’s fingers, the pain dissipates. “It’s getting better.”

Seung hums in acknowledgment. He sucks harder on Guang’s nipple and twists it using his teeth. He slowly curls his fingers into Guang’s prostate.

“Please, Seung! F-Fuck me! I need you!” Guang whines, not caring if he sounds ridiculous.

Seung withdraws his fingers and sits back on his legs. “Are you ready for it, teddy bear?”

Guang nods his head avidly.

Seung takes the condom from the nightstand and rolls it on. He coats his erection with lube and nods for Guang to position himself. “Get in whichever position you want.”

Guang rolls over and gets on his elbows and knees. He dips his back and spreads his legs to prepare for Seung. He feels Seung’s hands on his hips, causing him to shiver in delight.

Seung presses the tip of his cock against Guang’s twitching entrance.

Guang whimpers and shifts back try to get Seung inside of him, but Seung’s hands hold him still. “No~!” Guang whines loudly.

Seung has a small smile on his lips. “Beg.”

“Please, Seung! Please, fuck me!” Guang pants heavily and tries yet again to thrust back against Seung.

Seung pulls his hips back to tease Guang but tightens his hold on Guang’s hips. “You’re going to have to beg harder if you want me so badly,” Seung coos.

Guang almost sobs at being teased so much. “W-Why do you have to have a _begging_ kink?”

Seung chuckles deeply and pushes the head of his cock into Guang.

Guang gasps and throws his head back in pleasure. “ _Yes~!_ ”

“Do you want to know why?”

Guang nods his head, hazy with pleasure.

“Because you have one too.” Seung thrusts his member in completely until his hips are flush against Guang’s ass. He groans at the tight warmth, rocking his hips.

“Ah! Mn!” Guang shakily breathes. He quickly adjusts to Seung’s size, considering that he is long, but not super thick.

They stay still for a moment, the only sounds are that of Guang’s panting.

“Y-You can move now,” Guang informs.

“I know,” Seung replies. He doesn’t move his hips.

Guang groans in frustration. “Please, Seung. Now isn’t the time to tease m-me.” Guang tries to roll his hips, but Seung lightly slaps his ass.

“Now, _that_ isn’t how you are supposed to beg.”

Guang huffs in defeat. “Fine, I’m sorry. But _please_ just fuck me,” Guang begs loudly.

Seung pulls out and slowly pushes back into Guang.

“Mn! Hah!” Guang is barely given any pleasure from Seung’s slow, weak thrusts. He knows that Seung is purposefully minimizing the pleasure. Guang grips the sheets of his bed tightly. “Seung~! F-Faster, please!”

Seung speeds up his thrusts but makes them shallow to avoid Guang’s prostate.

Guang moans in both pleasure and desperation. “D-Don’t te-ease me! I’m b-begging you!” He sniffles and drifts his right hand back to grab Seung’s.

Seung bites his lip and slams his hips into Guang.

“AGH!” Guang lurches forward with the power of the thrust. He tightens his hold on Seung’s hand and cries out when Seung pistons into his prostate. “Ah! Ah! Seung!”

Seung grunts and runs his left hand down Guang’s freckled back. “You’re so _tight!_ ” Guang’s tight walls grip Seung’s cock, almost begging for an orgasm.

“Please! Please please _please,_ touch me! Ah!” Guang takes Seung’s hand and tries to pull it so Seung can touch his cock.

Seung pants heavily and wraps his hand around Guang’s cock, gripping it firmly. With slow, languid strokes, Seung teases Guang’s cock.

Guang can feel the precum dribbling down the length of his cock from the sparks of pleasure running through his lower body. “Uuuh~!” Guang quietly moans. He closes his eyes and focuses on the orgasm growing in his body.

“Are you- hah- close?” Seung pants out.

Guang nods desperately. Knowing Seung, he will make Guang beg for it and Guang is _more_ than fine with that.

Seung leans down, pressing his chest to Guang’s back for easier movement. “Beg for it,” Seung groans into Guang’s ear.

Guang gasps loudly, completely unable to form any words.

Seung can tell exactly when Guang is nearing his orgasm. He always gets really quiet when he is about to come, only making small gasps and whines. “I told you- ngh- to beg for it.”

Guang shakes his head, knowing that he won’t be able to beg even if he wanted to.

Seung smirks and forms a circle around Guang’s cock with his thumb and index finger. He squeezes tightly, stopping Guang from being able to come.

Guang gives a low whine in response. “I- mn…!”

Seung smirks and tightens his grip. “You don’t get to come until you beg, t-teddy bear.”

Guang’s body shakes and writhes below Seung, nearly crying in distress. Sweat drips from his body, though he cannot bother at this point in the pleasure.

Seung continues to thrust at an unforgiven pace, not giving Guang a moment to catch his breath.

“Ple- Please…! Gah!” Guang barely manages to gasp out.

Seung nips at Guang’s ear. “What? I couldn’t hear you.”

Guang inhales deeply. “Please!”

Satisfied, Seung relaxes his hold on Guang’s cock.

Guang bites his lip as his body shakes from an orgasm. A barely audible whimper leaves his lips. His cum covers Seung’s hands and his own inner thighs.

Seung stills his hips to avoid overstimulating Guang. He struggles to stop himself from coming even with Guang’s channel clamping down on him.

Guang gives a small sigh before resting his head on the pillow. He pants slowly. “Seung, c-can I face you wh-when you… come?”

“Of course.” Seung smiles endearingly and pulls out of Guang, earning a small gasp.

Guang doesn’t even need to be told to turn around and lay on his back.

Once Guang is on his back, Seung brings his hand that is covered in cum to his own lips.

A deep blush covers Guang’s neck and chest. “Don’t lick i-”

Seung licks the cum off of his palm slowly, making sure to stare directly into Guang’s eyes.

“ _And_ you licked it… thanks,” Guang mumbles in embarrassment and sarcasm.

Seung laps up the small amount on his hand and grabs Guang’s hips once again. “You like seeing me do that. Don’t lie,” Seung teases.

Guang rolls his eyes. “I swear, if I didn’t love you, I would- ah!”

Seung thrusts back into Guang. He pulls Guang’s legs over his shoulder and lightly kisses Guang’s inner thigh.

Guang pants from the sudden intrusion, biting his lip and his eyes widening. “Hah~!” His legs jerk slightly every time Seung’s lips press against the sensitive skin.

Seung grunts, restarting his fast pace.

Guang is put off by the extremely sudden pace. “AH! Seung!” He clenches his eyes shut and turns his head to bite the bed sheets.

Seung was already close when he entered Guang, so it doesn’t take long for his orgasm to reach its peak. “Guang! L-Look at me,” Seung demands in a growl.

Guang opens his eyes a sliver and glances at Seung.

Once Seung looks into those brown, teary eyes, he hits his peak. Seung bites Guang’s inner thigh roughly, leaving teeth marks. “Ngh!”

Guang arches his back from both the mental and physical stimulus. The pure satisfaction from making Seung feel such intense pleasure, as well as the emotional connection they feel, is better than anything he has ever experienced. And he can only experience it with Seung.

Seung breathes heavily from his release. He slides Guang’s legs off of his shoulders and lowers himself to lay on top of Guang. “I love you, teddy bear.”

“Mn. I love you, too, Seung,” Guang breathlessly whispers, completely spent. “I missed you so much.”

“Me too.” Seung pecks and nuzzles Guang’s cheek.

Guang lazily wraps his arms around Seung’s back, smiling blissfully. He barely even cares that Seung’s softening erection is still inside of him, he likes it, in fact. “Are you still hungry?”

Seung nods against Guang’s cheek. “How about I order something?”

“You can’t speak Mandarin,” Guang points out with a small laugh.

“Good point,” Seung agrees.

Guang taps Seng’s back to signal him to get off. “I’ll get up and call something in.”

Seung sits back and pulls out of Guang.

Guang sits up as well. He lightly rubs his lower back that is slightly sore from sex.

Seung drifts his hand from Guang’s shoulder to his arm. “You stay here and relax. I’ll get the phone for you.”

Guang grins and nods his head. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but can we just appreciate Seung calling Guang 'teddybear'?  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	36. Yuri & Otabek: Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek is proud of Yuri for winning gold and wants to reward him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter was requested by Ginger.) ~ Ms. Author

Otabek and Yuri both walk side-by-side to the hotel they are staying at.

Yuri is reminiscing in the afterglow of winning gold during this year’s Grand Prix Final. Otabek hadn’t managed to qualify but still came to support his boyfriend.

Yuri is reasonably tired from his skating and slightly sways with his steps.

“Yura, are you tired?” Otabek asks with a gentle hand on Yuri’s shoulder.

“ Yes. I am exhausted,” Yuri yawns a little and picks up his steps to match Otabek’s pace.

Otabek smiles softly at Yuri’s tiredness. “Would you like me to carry you?” He teases.

Yuri frowns. “No!” He picks up his pace again.

The raven chuckles a little. “I was thinking….” Otabek changes the topic, not wanting his kitten to get too grumpy by the time they reach the hotel.

“What?” Yuri grumbles slightly from exhaustion.

Otabek turns his head to look down at Yuri. “I was thinking about rewarding you for winning gold.”

Yuri stops in his tracks.

Otabek stops just a few steps ahead of him. He turns around and cocks his head to the side.

Yuri squints his eyes suspiciously. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?”

Otabek smirks. “Maybe. You’ll need to find out.”

 

Yuri opens his hotel room with his key. He ushers Otabek in and locks the door. “Okay,” Yuri huffs out and turns on his heel to face Otabek. “What did you mean by ‘reward’?”

Otabek smirks at the small blush dusting Yuri’s cheeks. He stalks over to Yuri until Yuri’s back is against the door and he is only inches away. Otabek grabs Yuri’s chin with his index finger and thumb, tilting Yuri’s head up to look directly into his eyes. “I meant a reward, of course.”

Yuri scowls a little. “Do you have to be so blunt, Beka?” He is clearly affected by Otabek’s proximity but tries to act as if he isn’t.

Otabek leans forward and presses his lips against Yuri’s temple. “If you really want to know, I meant a rimjob.”

Yuri’s breath hitches, a small sound of shock slips from his lips. “Wh-What!?”

Otabek leans back and looks blankly into Yuri’s eyes. “I said I was going to eat you out.”

Yuri pushes at Otabek’s shoulder. “Don’t say it like that!”

“What’s the problem, then?”

He blushes madly and lowers his eyes a little. “Wh-When I asked you, you s-said you didn’t w-want to.”

Otabek runs his hands up Yuri’s sides, causing the small Russian to tense and gasp. “Well, this is your reward. It’s supposed to be something special.”

When Yuri realizes that Otabek is completely serious, he gives a nervous chuckle. “Hehe, you spoil me. Did you know that?” Yuri jests. His voice shows how painfully aware of his own arousal he is.

Otabek cups Yuri’s cheek and lightly kisses his lips. “You earned it,” Otabek retorts. His other hand wraps around Yuri’s back and slides down to cup his ass.

Yuri pushes Otabek back gently. “Uh, let me take a shower first. I’m a bit… sweaty.”

Otabek frowns slightly, but nods in understanding. “Okay, but be fast.”

To be honest, Yuri is too excited to take long.

 

Yuri steps out of the shower and grabs a towel from the towel bar. He wraps it around his waist and uses another one to dry his hair. Yuri brushes his hair and blow dries it while looking into the mirror, his motions slightly rushed.

Once Yuri’s hair is only slightly damp, no longer wet, he walks out of the bathroom.

Otabek is sitting on the bed, only dressed in his boxer-briefs.

Yuri bites his lip at the sight of his boyfriend’s chiseled chest.

Otabek pats the spot next to him. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Yuri unwraps the towel from his waist and lets it drop to the floor. He climbs onto the bed and kneels on his hands and knees in the center of the bed. “Are you sure you want to do this? It’s really okay with me if you would rather do something else,” Yuri suggests. He doesn’t want Otabek to be doing this just for him.

Otabek smiles reassuringly and positions himself behind Yuri. He presses his hand against Yuri’s upper back and presses down. “It’s fine. You did really well and I want to do this. Don’t worry about it and just enjoy yourself.”

Yuri lowers his upper body until he is on his elbows. “All right, if you say so….” Yuri shifts his weight until he is comfortable in the position.

Otabek leans back and sits on his knees. He places a hand on each side of Yuri’s ass and spreads the cheeks apart.

“Ah!” Yuri jerks forward slightly. He feels Otabek’s breath on his entrance, making him tense up.

“Relax,” Otabek instructs. He pokes his tongue out to lightly touch Yuri’s puckered entrance.

“Fuck!” Yuri curses breathlessly.

Otabek smiles at Yuri’s reaction and repeats his motion, this time with more pressure.

Yuri arches his back faintly and gasps. “Ye-es! Beka!”

“You did so well today, Yura,” Otabek praises.

Yuri moans, legs turned to jelly by Otabek’s words and tone.

Otabek slowly slips his tongue into the tight ring of muscles.

A tingle shoots through Yuri. “Agh! Beka!” Yuri’s hands twist the bed sheets.

Otabek twists his tongue inside of Yuri, brushing against Yuri’s inner walls. He pulls out his tongue. “Your moans are perfect.”

Yuri gasps again in ecstasy.

Otabek slips his index finger inside of Yuri, using his saliva as lube. “Now, Yura, tell me why I’m doing this.”

Yuri bites his lip, drawing blood.

Otabek licks Yuri’s rim that is tightly wrapped around his finger. “Come on, Yura,” Otabek mumbles.

Yuri whines when Otabek inserts another finger, hardly causing a stretch for him. “B-Because you w-wanted to try it?” Yuri bucks his hips.

Otabek curls his fingers, constantly lapping at Yuri’s entrance to provide lubrication. “No. Try again.”

Yuri clenches down around the fingers. “Don’t t-tease me!”

Otabek smirks and searches around for the bundle of nerves that always manages to make the petite Russian scream. “I’m not going to tease you. Do you know why?”

Yuri looks back at Otabek with teary eyes. “Because this- hah- this is my r-reward?”

Otabek feels around a little more, curling and twisting his fingers. “Exactly. You won gold and you were such a good boy.” Otabek gives a small kiss to Yuri’s ass cheek. “Winning gold and giving a perfect performance.”

Yuri groans needily, turning into a desperate whine. “Fu-uck, Beka~! P-Please put in an-nother fing-AH!” Yuri gives a violent jerk when Otabek’s fingers brush against his prostate. Oh, how that sensation makes him melt.

Otabek angles his fingers and slips his tongue in to hit Yuri’s prostate.

Said man’s breath hitches and his thighs shake slightly, fighting the urge to jerk his hips away. “Beka!”

Otabek slides in a third finger, careful of the stretch it will give Yuri. Yuri’s walls clench and pulse around Otabek’s fingers and tongue.

“Beka- ah~! Y-You too…!” Yuri reaches one hand behind him to brush the soft hair on Otabek’s head. “I w-want to suck you. Ngh!”

Otabek pulls back and licks the saliva from his lips. “You want to suck me?”

Yuri tries to catch his breath now that his prostate isn’t being assaulted. “Y-Yeah. I want to give you a blowjob while you… continue,” he manages to pant out.

Otabek gives an unconvinced squint of his eyes. “You don’t have to worry about me, Yura. I want to focus on you right now.” He continues to slowly pump his finger in and out of Yuri, not using enough speed or force to completely distract Yuri.

“N-No, I-” Yuri bites his lip and closes his eyes for a moment. “Damn, Beka…,” The blond whispers out. He opens his eyes to look back at Otabek. “I want to make you feel good, too.”

“If you really want to, Yura,” Otabek purrs out with a smirk on his lips. “I’ll lay down and you can crawl on top of me. Does that sound good?”

Yuri nods, gasping softly when Otabek withdraws his fingers. He sits back on his knees and shuffles to the side, giving Otabek room to lay down.

Otabek crawls to lay down, positioning his head on the pillow. He lightly taps Yuri’s thigh to signal him to get into position.

Yuri gives a tiny nod and turns himself. He swings his leg over Otabek’s chest. Once in a comfortable position, he feels Otabek’s hand travel to his ass and pull his hips down. He allows Otabek to guide his hips down to hover just above his face. Even with the obvious distraction from the back, he keeps his mind on task. Yuri’s slender fingers fumble with Otabek’s boxers, sliding them down barely and pulling out his erection. He licks his lips, coating them with a thin layer of saliva. Yuri takes a deep breath and lowers his head to engulf the head of Otabek’s cock.

Otabek grumbles softly in pleasure. He tilts his head forward and thrusts his tongue in completely, causing Yuri to clench around him.

Yuri clenches his eyes shut, trying to focus on the texture, feel, and weight of Otabek’s cock in his mouth. He runs his tongue over the slit, pointing it and applying pressure. Yuri begins bobbing his head rhythmically. He caresses the underside of Otabek’s cock with the pad of his tongue. Though Yuri gets no pleasure from having Otabek’s cock slide in and out of his mouth, it is a comfort for him. Just feeling the shape of him in his mouth brings a soothing warmth to wash over him.

While Yuri was hyper-focused on Otabek’s cock, Otabek had returned his three fingers inside of Yuri. He curls and thrusts his fingers in and out of Yuri, constantly touching Yuri’s prostate with them as well as his tongue. The soft, muffled moans coming from the man above him send waves of vibrations through his cock.

Yuri mewls around the girth of the cock in his mouth. He can tell how close he is. The smooth, fluid motions of Otabek’s appendages pull him closer and closer to his finish. They just keep pulling and pulling and pulling, until Yuri finally snaps and comes undone on Otabek’s tongue.

“Mph!” He gives a muffled cry around Otabek’s cock and grabs his thighs tightly.

Otabek, even as Yuri bucks against his mouth and fingers, keeps his steady rhythm, guiding Yuri through his orgasm.

Yuri pulls his mouth off of Otabek’s cock and moans into the air. “Beka~! Fuck yes! ”

The gentle, almost musical, moans coming from above him drive Otabek towards his own orgasm, never being able to last long in Yuri’s mouth. His cum spurts onto Yuri’s face and neck.

The Russian is much too blissed out to care about being comed on. He usually hates when Otabek comes on his face or on his body in general, but it hardly matters to Yuri right now. The intense waves of pleasure finally die down and Yuri realizes his arms growing tired.

Otabek pulls his fingers out of Yuri and lowers his head back on the pillow. He can feel Yuri slump against his thighs and exhale a sigh.

Neither of them dares break the sweet silence. Not until they need to, at least.

Yuri lifts himself with his arms and rolls off of Otabek, landing on his back with a soft grunt. “Thank you, Beka. That was… I don’t even know how to describe it,” Yuri rambles off with a light tone in his voice.

Otabek sits up and adjusts his boxers to cover his softening cock. “Me neither. It was better than I expected.” He runs a hand down Yuri’s back.

Yuri smiles softly to himself and rubs his eye, now noticing the cum on his cheeks and neck. “Can I see the towel on the floor?” He reaches a small hand out to reach weakly, having no intention of actually moving to get it.

With an endearing smile, Otabek climbs off of the bed and picks up the slightly damp towel from the floor.

Yuri takes the towel, muttering a small ‘thanks’. He cleans his neck and face of the cum before handing it back to Otabek. “Here. For your chest.”

The raven glances down at his chest to be met with Yuri’s cum on his chest. “Thank you.”

Yuri sits up and lays himself on the bed, resting his head on the soft pillow. “God, I love these damn pillows. They never fail to be amazing,” He groans tiredly.

“I’m going to get room service. Do you want anything?” Otabek walks over to the phone in the hotel and picks it up to dial.

Yuri whines quietly, just wanting Otabek to lay down with him. “I don’t know. Get me something with strawberries. Maybe a cheesecake.” He smiles at the idea and gasps softly. Bolting up in bed, he snaps his head towards Otabek. “Fuck it. Get me an entire cheesecake. I’m hungry.” Yuri flops back onto the mattress, his damp, cold hair pressing against his neck and shoulders.

 

Otabek gives Yuri and incredulous glance but shrugs his shoulders. “A cheesecake would be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I FINALLY took the AP test (now I just have to wait for the results in July)! My uploading should be regular and I won't have so much stress on me. (Who am I kidding? I'm always stressed.)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	37. Yuuri & Yuri: Begging/Domination Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has no idea about Yuri's crush on him all these years and Yuri decides he has to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so unsatisfied with how this chapter came out, but I can't leave you guys hanging.  
> (This chapter was requested by RottingWillow and Yaoiforthequeen.) ~Ms. Author

Yuri leans against a wall outside of a restaurant in St. Petersburg. He glances down at his phone, constantly checking the time.

Yuuri is late. Not really late, only five minutes, but Yuri is not patient. 

Yesterday, the Russian had invited Yuuri to have lunch with him. Yuri, for the past few years, has had a  _ large _ crush on the Katsudon. He made it as obvious as humanly possible. Everyone knew about it. Viktor, Mila, Georgi, even Yakov knew about his small obsession with Yuuri. So, when Yuuri agreed, Yuri was a bit more than ecstatic.

“Hey, Yuri!” A voice breaks Yuri from his browsing. 

Yuri breaks his gaze from his phone.

Yuuri is standing just in front of him with a friendly smile on his face. “Sorry that I’m late.”

Yuri blushes slightly at the way Yuuri’s face nearly  _ glows _ every time he smiles. “No, it’s fine. I wasn’t waiting long.” That’s a lie. Yuri came fifteen minutes early to make sure he didn’t make  _ Yuuri _ wait. 

The Japanese man gives a relieved sigh. “That’s good. So, is this where you wanted to eat?” Yuuri nods his head towards the building.

“Yeah.”

 

Yuuri and Yuri finally finish their food, initiating in small talk while waiting for a check.

The raven sips at his drink. “So, Yuri, how is your grandfather doing?”

Yuri sighs softly. “Good, I guess. His back is getting worse, so I’m a little worried. I was thinking of moving back in with him to help him around the house.”

Yuuri’s eyes soften slightly. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, especially with you around.” 

Yuri blushes at the subtle praise.

The waiter walks over to the table and places the check in the middle. He smiles at Yuuri. “I hope you enjoyed your meal!”

Yuuri blushes madly, admiration clear in his eyes. He had been watching the waiter the entire time, whenever he happened to pass. “It was great!”

Yuri barely scowls, but that scowl is filled with jealousy. He had spent  _ years _ trying to get Yuuri’s attention and all it takes is a little sweet talk for him to notice the damned  _ waiter? _ The Russian glares at the waiter until he walks off.

Yuuri keeps his eyes on the waiter the  _ entire time. _ “Damn,” Yuuri whispers in awe. 

“Hey, I’m right here.”

Yuuri snaps out of his dazed state and flicks his attention to Yuri. “Oh! Sorry about that, hehehe…” He rubs the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

Yuri rolls his eyes. “Yeah, sure,” he grumbles.

 

Yuuri and Yuri walk out of the restaurant, the blond extremely irritated. Is Yuuri not attracted to him? Will Yuuri actually find someone else before he even stands a chance? Either way, Yuri needs to tell Yuuri. Be it spur of the moment or not, it’ll be better this way to just kill off all hope before he gets more invested than he already is, if that’s even possible.

“Hey, Katsu, do you want to go over to my place? I… need to tell you something important.”

Yuuri has a small look of shock and concern. He’s never seen Yuri look so serious about anything before.  _ Must be important. _ “Of course! Is everything okay?” 

Yuri nods with a dreadful look in his eyes. “Yeah. I just need to talk.”

Yuuri misinterprets the small blond and believes that Yuri is stressed out and just needs a shoulder to cry on. “Okay.” He nods for Yuri to lead the way.

 

Yuri unlocks the door to his small apartment and opens it for Yuuri to enter first. He slips in and closes the door behind him. Both take off their shoes and place them next to the door.

Yuuri has his usual small smile, even though it is hardly noticeable. “So, Yuri, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Yuri tenses a little. “I- I’ll tell you later. Do you want something to drink? I have Diet Pepsi and apple juice.” His heart is pounding like a drum. This is the only time that Yuri can remember being truly anxious. Not once during his competitions had he felt anything but little butterflies in his stomach, but this, this is new. He walks to his kitchen that is only separated from the living room by a partial wall. 

“Uh… Pepsi?” Yuuri half asks, half requests. He sits down on a couch in Yuri’s living room, already knowing the layout.

“Okay.” Yuri’s voice shakes slightly as well as his breath. He brings Yuuri’s cup to him and seats himself next to him. 

Both of them sit awkwardly, neither knowing how to break the thick silence. 

The raven sips at his drink, glancing at Yuri through the corner of his eye.

“I- um… I love you…” Yuri rambles out. 

Yuuri chokes on his drink and sputters. “What!?”

The blond winces at the harsh tone. “I have for a while and I just needed to get it off my chest.” An almost sad sigh passes his lips. “I know that you may not… return my feelings, but I just want you to know,” Yuri manages to sound somewhat confident

Silence wraps around both skaters. Yuri searches Yuuri’s face for a reaction or a hint of disgust from his confession.

“Are you playing with me?” Yuuri whispers quietly. 

This catches Yuri by surprise and, without thinking, he nearly yells, “No! I’m completely serious!” He can tell that Yuuri may be hoping for it to be a joke, considering that he thought that they were good friends this entire time. “It’s okay if you don’t like me. I’m okay with that.”

“It’s not that. I just want to make sure this isn’t a joke.”

“What do you mean?”

Yuuri’s eyes meet Yuri’s with a certain sincerity. “I feel the same for you.” 

Yuri gasps in shock and happiness and relief and hundreds of other emotions that he can hardly name. “Really!?”

“Mhm.” Yuuri places his cup on the small coffee table in front of him.

Yuri nearly tackles Yuuri on the couch, straddling him, his face only inches from Yuuri. Their breaths intertwine and Yuuri’s eyes go wide. 

“W-What are you doing!?” Yuuri stutters out. 

Yuri smiles softly and leans his head down, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s soft ones. His heart is pounding in his ears.

A small squeak slips past Yuuri’s lips. But regardless, he relaxes into Yuri’s soft, yet forceful touch.

The blond cups the sides of Yuuri’s face gently. He slowly moves his own lips against his, feeling Yuuri relax and even push up to meet him.

“Ah… Yuri…!” Yuuri moans into the kiss in a hushed whisper. He drifts his hands to Yuri’s waist. 

The intensity and passion of the kiss increases

Yuri pulls from the kiss. “Yuuri, can I…?” He nods his head down while sliding his hand to cup Yuuri’s obvious erection. 

Yuuri is understandably hesitant. He’s not a virgin, not since college, but he has never been willing to have sex with someone he feels no emotional connection to. But this is  _ Yuri. _ He has known Yuri for years. “Yeah, uh- just- um- do you have lube? And a condom?”

A triumphant and bright smile crosses Yuri’s face. “I think so. They’re in my nightstand drawer.”

The raven nods. “Can we do it in your bedroom?” His eyes hold a calmness and trust that causes Yuri’s heart to skip a beat. 

“Yeah,” Yuri whispers. He is the first to get up and off of the couch, offering a hand to Yuuri. Yuuri takes the hand with a grateful smile. His face is flushed a dark red and his breath is quickened.

Both walk the short distance to Yuri’s bedroom, neither saying a word, just sharing the mutual and comfortable silence. 

Once in the room, Yuri pushes Yuuri up against the wall next to the doorway and towers over him. Somewhere during the last few years, Yuri had a growth spurt and shot up a few inches, causing him to lose his short stature, but he kept his generally slim figure regardless of how hard he trained. 

Yuuri’s breath hitches and his heart rate increases. He takes the lead and pulls Yuri’s head down with his hands and into a kiss. 

Yuri smiles into the kiss and presses his body against Yuuri. While pulling away, he bites Yuuri’s bottom lip. “Go lay on the bed and I’ll get what we need.”

Yuuri only responds with a breathless nod. 

Yuri walks to his nightstand, hearing the bed creak under Yuuri’s weight. After a few moments of rummaging, he manages to find a condom and a small bottle of lube.  _ Where did the lube come from? _

There is some rustling from Yuuri as he situates himself comfortably. He watches as Yuri climbs onto the bed next to him. “Okay, so do you want to ...top? Or do you want me to-”

“Whatever you want,” Yuri interrupts. “I could do either.”

Yuuri is considerably shocked. With how dominating Yuri was before, he expected him to want to top and Yuuri kind of wants him to. “I’ll bottom.”

Yuri smirks a little and pushes Yuri to lay on his back. “Okay. I can do that.” He straddles Yuuri’s hips. He ghosts his hand down the front of Yuuri’s shirt. 

“Ah…” Yuuri bites his lower lip and rolls his head back. The tingle that trails behind Yuri’s fingers forces shivers down Yuuri’s back. “Yuri…!”

“Shh.” Yuri leans down to kiss Yuuri, slipping his tongue into his slightly open mouth. His heart flutters with each small moan from Yuuri. He slips his hand underneath Yuuri’s shirt, going slow as to test the waters. He doesn’t want Yuuri to feel overwhelmed or nervous.

Yuuri’s reaction is positive, breath hitching and fingers digging into the fabric below him.

Yuri groans in arousal. “Lift your arms,” Yuri requests through the kiss. 

Yuuri complies, releasing the sheets and raising both of his arms above his head.

The blonde only breaks the kiss to pull Yuuri’s shirt off of him. He also removes his own in that short time frame. He sits back and admires Yuuri’s bare chest, gently tracing his finger over the soft indents of his abs. 

Yuuri gives a muted whimper at the subtle stimulation. “Yuri…” He brings his own hand to touch Yuri’s muscled arm, gripping it tightly. He looks directly into Yuri’s green eyes. 

“Yes?” Yuri inquires with a feigned obliviousness. 

“Stop teasing me and take off your pants.”

Without another word, Yuri shimmies out of his pants and tosses them to the floor next to the bed.

Yuuri groans loudly at the fluctuation of weight on his groin. “Fuck, Yuri!” He bucks his hips weakly against Yuri’s ass. 

“Oh no, Yuuri. Not yet. I want to take this slow.” To add insult to injury, Yuri slowly grinds down on Yuuri’s prominent erection. 

Every second of this is like torture for Yuuri. It’s an absolutely heavenly sensation, the intimacy and pleasure, but it isn’t enough. Not even close to enough to drive him towards that sweet release that he craves. “Please, Yuri. I just want you already.” 

“ _ That’s _ what I wanted to hear.” Yuri leans down and whispers into Yuuri’s ear, “ _ You _ want  _ me, _ right?”

“Y-Yes,” Yuuri hisses. He has no idea where this possessiveness comes from, but he likes how it sounds in Yuri’s voice.

The only response Yuri gives is a guttural moan. He wastes no time in climbing off of Yuuri and settling between his legs. The blond hooks his fingers into the waistband of Yuuri’s pants and slowly slides them down.

Yuuri raises his hips and waits for Yuri to take them off completely. 

Yuri throws the pants to the ground and eyes the distinct bulge in Yuuri’s crotch area. “You’re so  _ hard _ for me. I’ve barely just started.” His hand cups the bulge and massages it gently.

“Ah-!” Yuuri moans, rolling his hips gently. “Hah!”

Yuri smiles at Yuuri’s reaction. “Do you want me to fuck you hard? Gently?”

“I-I don’t care! Just s-stop teasing me!” Yuuri begs wantonly. 

“ _ Perfect, _ ” Yuri purrs in Russian. “I’m going to make you come over and over.” He slips his hand underneath Yuuri’s boxers and wraps his slender fingers around the rigid organ. He moves his hand at alternating paces: fast and sloppy and slow and fluid.

A needy whimper emits from the smaller man. “Yuri! Y-Yes!”

Yuri takes no time to cup Yuuri’s ass with his free hand, giving it a soft squeeze. 

Yuuri thrashes his head back and forth lightly, unable to process every sensation. His legs wrap around Yuri instinctively once he manages to remove his underwear. A bright blush of embarrassment covers his face upon noticing Yuri’s intense stare. 

Yuri’s deep green eyes scan every inch of Yuuri’s exposed body, his heart now pounding in his ears. “You don’t need to be embarrassed. It’s not like I’ve never seen the naked body of a man before,” Yuri reassures, well, tries to. His comment only manages to make Yuuri even more embarrassed. “Are you good?” He cautiously asks.

Yuuri takes a deep breath and nods. “Yeah, I just haven’t done this in a while.” And by ‘a while’, he meant years. “And you’re just so… confident. I’m a bit intimidated. Hehe…” Yuuri jokingly comments in a light whisper, but his quickened breath betrays his tone.

Yuri lightly strokes Yuuri’s inner thigh before resuming his stroking of his cock. “Don’t worry about it. Just relax. I want you to enjoy yourself.” 

“Okay.” Yuuri seems to take the words to heart, instantly relaxing and slowing his breath. 

The blond stops the movements of his hand. “Is it okay if I stretch you myself?”

“Y-Yeah,” Yuuri replies as if it is the most ridiculous thing to ask. 

Yuri rolls his eyes at Yuuri’s tone and grabs the previously forgotten lube. He pops open the cap and pours a small amount on three of his fingers. Placing one hand on Yuuri’s cock, he slowly slips a lubed finger into said man’s puckered entrance.

Yuuri gasps loudly and tenses for a moment, but relaxes himself with a deep breath. It takes a moment for him to realize that Yuri is waiting for his okay to move. So, he nods and gives Yuri a soft smile.

Starting slow, Yuri pumps his finger in and out of Yuuri. “Do you finger yourself often?”

Yuuri can only give a nod, afraid that if he opens his mouth, he will make a lewd noise.

Yuri figures that he can slip in another finger, considering how well Yuuri is taking his finger. The second finger slips in with relative ease, but he can feel how tight the ring of muscles is.

“Mn!” Yuuri grimaces, but it is only for a moment.

This time, regardless of the other man’s reaction, Yuri continues the pumping of his fingers as well as starting the slow stroking of Yuuri’s cock.

“Ah! Yuri! I-... More!” Yuuri pleads, rolling his hips into Yuri’s touch. 

Yuri scissors his fingers, pressing until the ring of muscles spasms. 

“Ow! Agh!” Yuuri exclaims in pain and pleasure. 

Yuri groans and grinds against Yuuri’s inner thigh. “Tell me if you need me to stop.” 

Yuuri barely even registers it, giving a nod of acknowledgement. Tears of pleasure prick his eyes. “Mn… AH! Yuri!” Yuri had managed to hit Yuuri’s prostate dead on. 

Yuri gives a small grin of achievement and massages the small bundle of nerves. 

“YURI! Fuck! It’s t-too m-much!” Yuuri tries to squirm away from the constant stimulation. “Ngh! Hah!” No matter Yuuri’s attempt to avoid overstimulation, Yuri manages to keep him still enough to continue his ministrations.

“Shh. I’m not even  _ inside _ you yet and you’re already begging?” Yuri wants Yuuri to enjoy this more than anything, but so does he. He has no idea why, but seeing Yuuri with tears in his eyes and his name rolling off his tongue with a thick Japanese accent does something to him that he cannot explain. Yuri abandons Yuuri’s cock in favor of holding his hip tightly. 

Within three thrusts of the Russian’s fingers, Yuuri is practically screaming in pleasure. “Yuri! Yuri, please! I-I need to-ah!” 

At that point, Yuri snaps. “Fuck it. Are you okay with a bit of a stretch?” He pulls his fingers out of Yuuri with a loud squelch. 

“Wh-What?” Yuuri breathlessly pants out. He elevates himself using his elbows. His eyes follow Yuri as he grabs the condom and opens it. “Oh… yeah. I should be fine.”

“Good,” Yuri snickers. “Get on your hands and knees for me.” He rolls the condom down the length of his cock and applies a generous amount of lube.

Yuuri complies without hesitation. “Just go slo-OW!” The blunt tip of Yuri’s cock presses against Yuuri’s entrance, forcing him to open wide to accommodate for his girth. Yuri’s hands keep a vice-like grip on Yuuri’s hips and hold him still. “OW! Ah! Yuri!” Small tears roll down his cheeks, either from pain or pleasure, possibly both. Yuri’s cock fills his walls completely, settling to rest inside him. Once the sensation of the stretch subsides, he can only feel Yuri. A certain closeness and intimacy fills him.

Yuri struggles to resist pounding Yuuri into the mattress and making him scream. “Yuuri, can I move?”

A strangled moan is the only response Yuuri gives, far too spaced-out to form words. 

“Thank you.” Yuri pulls out and slams back into Yuuri’s tight entrance. “Fuck~!” He begins a hard, unforgiving pace and speed.

Yuuri’s arms give out on the first thrust, causing him to lurch forward and lay on his chest, his hips still held up by Yuri’s hands. He only gasps with each thrust, not given time to react by the time Yuri thrusts in again. He almost thanks every God there is that Yuri doesn’t have the same stamina as he does, he would probably not be able to walk ever again if he did.  

“God, Yuuri. You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Yuuri clenches down around Yuri at the compliment. “Gah!”

Yuri moans lowly. He grabs Yuuri’s knee and lifts Yuuri’s leg up to rest on his shoulder.

Yuuri is forced to lay on his side, his arms lying loosely in front of him with his fingers gripping at the sheets. “Ah! Ah! Yu-ri! Ahn!” Yuri is so  _ close _ to Yuuri’s prostate. If he would just move a bit to the- “AHA! YES!” Yuuri cries out in pleasure.

“There it is,” Yuri grunts. He angles his hips to continuously assault Yuuri’s prostate. 

Yuuri gasps and moans lewdly with each hit of his prostate. “Yuri! I can’t t-take it-”

“Yes, you can. And you  _ fucking will, _ ” Yuri growls possessively. He digs his fingernails into the toned flesh of Yuuri’s inner thigh.

“Ow- ah! It h-hurts!” No matter what Yuuri says, he sounds much too pleasured to be believed. His cock leaks precome and his hips move to meet Yuri’s. A particularly hard thrust causes Yuuri to become undone on Yuri’s cock, tensing and spasming.

Yuri allows Yuuri a moment to catch his breath and recover. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this? To fuck you like this?”

Yuuri weakly glances at Yuri, only being able to watch him.

Yuri tutts. “Do you know how fucking  _ jealous _ you made me all these years?”

“What…?” Yuuri is genuinely confused.

Yuri begins his thrusts, this time with bruising force.

“AAH! YURI!” Yuuri screams in alarm, kicking his legs out. 

Yuri grabs Yuuri’s other leg and flips him over to lay on his back. “I spent so long trying to get you to even  _ notice _ me in this way!”

Yuuri has tears streaming down his red face, but not once does he tell Yuri to stop. The thought never crosses his mind. “I’m s-s- SORRY! It hu-rts Yu-ri!”

Yuri leans forward, assuming missionary position. He whispers in Yuuri’s ear, “Every time you flirted with someone else.”

Yuuri throws his arms around Yuri, now crying freely from overstimulation. 

“Today, when you flirted with the fucking  _ waiter _ while I was right  _ in front _ of you. Do you know what that made me feel?” Yuri licks Yuuri’s ear and nibbles on it roughly. 

Yuuri’s fingers dig into Yuri’s pale back, probably drawing blood. “I w-wasn’t-!”

Yuri pulls Yuuri’s black hair back and attacks his neck. 

The smaller man can only moan and gasp. “I’m sorry! I didn’t-! J-Just k-keep going!”

The Russian pieces two and two together and realizes that Yuuri is already on the brink of his second orgasm. He halts every movement, not caring of how close he is himself. “You made me feel so helpless.”

Yuuri jerks and shakes his head. “No! No! Please, don’t stop!” Shudders run through him uncontrollably. 

Yuri grins against the skin of Yuuri’s neck. “I thought I would lose you forever to someone else.”

“I’m so so  _ so _ sorry, but please d-don’t do this!” Yuuri begs with a hoarse voice. “Please! I j-just want to-  _ please! _ ”

“Who do you belong to?” Yuri asks with a wicked tone.

“Huh?”

“ _ Who _ do you  _ belong _ to? Who is fucking you right now?”

“Y-You are,” Yuuri mumbles, both embarrassed and turned on.

Yuri smirks and rolls them over, seating Yuuri on top of him. “Ride me,” is all Yuri says, releasing his tight hold on Yuuri’s hips.

Yuuri braces his hands on Yuri’s chest and bounces himself up and down on his cock, not wanting Yuri to change his mind. His legs ache and his breath is short. “Y-You’re so big!”

Yuri had no idea that Yuuri knew how to rock his hips like he is, but he has absolutely no complaints. Watching Yuuri roll his hips so sensually and feeling it, too, is something that makes his heart stop for several moments and then start again, pulsing furiously. “Are you close again?”

“Yes! Fuck,  _ yes, _ I’m close!” Yuuri rides Yuri like a fucking stallion. 

Yuri sits up and pulls Yuuri into a passionate kiss. 

The kiss muffles Yuuri’s loud moans as he comes once more, his hips jerking and bucking. “Mph! MPH!”

Yuri grunts loudly and comes himself from the sudden pressure on his cock.

Yuuri pulls from the kiss and rests his head on Yuri’s shoulder while he catches his breath. 

Yuri lays back, not pulling out of Yuuri. “Sorry for being so rough.”

“Don’t be,” Yuuri quietly mumbles. “It was amazing.” He nuzzles the juncture of Yuri’s neck, closing his eyes. “Were you really feeling like this for me all these years?”

Yuri is caught off guard. “Y-Yeah, I guess.”

Yuuri sits back up and looks directly into Yuri’s eyes, brown meeting green. “I didn’t know. Really. If I did I w-”

“Don’t worry about it. We aren’t dating and I have no right to be jealous over it,” Yuri sadly states.

Yuuri looks shocked and hurt. “Wait, we aren’t dating?”

“Not unless you want to. We could go somewhere tomorrow for a date?” Yuri hopefully suggests.

Yuuri smiles and nods. “I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	38. Chris & Emil: Punishment/Tease Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Emil finally have time to spend together and Chris has a rather strange request. (Warning: Punishment and degradation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I took some real creative freedom with this one. (Bless whoever suggested this.) (This chapter was suggested by DawnOfTheGayShips.) ~ Ms. Author

Emil roams around the GPF banquet, making small talk with the fellow skaters. He glances around, looking for Chris. 

The two have been a couple ever since the World’s after Chris had brought it up casually during a competition. Emil had been somewhat shocked, but decided to give it a try after a few thoughts on the topic. They have become extremely close since then, maintaining a long-distance relationship through Skype and social media.

Chris approaches Emil from behind, cupping his ass in his hand. “Hi there, love,” he purrs lowly.

Emil tenses and glances behind him. “Oh, there you are, Chris! I was looking for you,” he chimes happily before turning around and embracing Chris.

Nobody in the banquet hall bats an eye at the contact, considering how physical the two skaters are. 

Chris isn’t much of a hugger, not nearly as much as Emil is, but he appreciates the missed contact. “I missed you, mon amour.” He buries his face in the juncture of Emil’s neck.

Chris seems somewhat depressed, but it is to be expected after coming in last place. He tried his best, but his age is catching up to him and he couldn’t manage some of his quads.

“Hey, are you okay? How are you holding up?” Emil lightly asks. He backs out of the hug and brushes his hand gently against Chris’s cheek.

“Fine,” Chris manages to smile. “I’ve been looking for you this entire time. The banquet is almost over.”

“Mhm,” Emil agrees. “Could I maybe come to your room afterward and we can catch up?” He means for it to be extremely innocent, no sexual undertones in the least.

Chris smirks seductively. “I’d  _ love _ that.”

 

Emil walks off of the elevator leading to the floor that Chris is staying at and searches for the number that Chris had given to him earlier in the evening. Once he spots the door to Chris’s room, he approaches and knocks gently. 

The door opens after a few moments to reveals Chris in a robe. “Ah! There you are!” He ushers Emil in and locks the door behind him. “So, why did you  _ really _ want to come, hm?” He purrs, running a hand down Emil’s arm.

Emil quirks his head in confusion. “To talk to you. It  _ has _ been a little over a month since we have seen each other in person.”

Chris frowns a little, deciding to push further. He guides Emil over to his bed and sits him down. “Are you sure? You do remember what we did _ last time, _ right?” 

Last time they saw each other, a little over a month ago, they had fucked like bunnies for the entire week they were there. Chris does admit that it took a lot more work to get Emil to catch his drift, but when he did, he  _ did. _ Emil isn’t very kinky or dirty-minded like Chris is, but he is very passionate about his love-making. 

Emil realizes with a sound of surprise. “Of course, I remember!”

Chris climbs onto Emil’s lap, straddling him. “Do you want to go at it again? Maybe we can open up some wine and have some fun.” He walks two of his fingers up the center of his muscular chest. 

Emil shudders and nods. “Of course,  moje láska. Why wait?” He grasps Chris’s hip and squeezes it. “I’m guessing you have lube?” 

Chris almosts laughs at the idea of him  _ not _ being prepared. “Of course! Who do you think I am?” He snickers and climbs off of the Czech’s lap. The lube is pulled out of one of his bags and placed in the palm of Emil. “Can we do something kinky?” 

_ Straight to the point. _ “Sure. What do you have in mind?”

“Punish me,” Chris shamelessly requests. 

Emil almost chokes on air. “What!? What for?“ 

To Chris’s surprise, Emil doesn't seem as shocked as he expected. He lays down on the bed, shedding his robe and feeling the bed sink from his weight. “Does it really matter?” He bends one of his knees and spreads it, offering himself to Emil. His erection stands proudly.

Emil feels blood rush southward and very indecent thoughts fill his mind. He turns on the bed, steadying himself on his knees and crawling closer to Chris. His fingers stay clenched around the small bottle as he climbs in between the Swiss’s legs. “Okay? How do I do this? What do you want me to do?”

_ So eager to please. _ “Whatever you want.” He hooks one of his legs around Emil’s waist. “You can hit me, deny me, scold me for coming in last. You can use whatever you want in order to do it. We just need a safeword.” Chris smirks at Emil.

“Okay, so I just do whatever I want?” Emil asks, running his hand down Chris’s side, pressing against the soft flesh. 

“Yeah, I can take a lot of pain, so I’ll take whatever you give me,” Chris seductively purrs. “Do you understand what a safeword is?”

Emil nods firmly. “Yeah, I know the basics, I’ve just never really tried them.”

“Okay, we’ll use ‘red’ and ‘yellow’, like a street light. Don’t break character unless I use one, okay? Just do what you want. I’ll tell you what I need.” Chris makes sure to establish the necessities before they actually start the scene.

Emil makes a sound of confirmation. “Easy enough. So, do we just start?”

Chris smiles in excitement. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Emil takes a deep breath to prepare himself. He isn’t a mean person nor a negative one, quite the opposite actually, but if he wants to indulge Chris, he’ll have to become one. He starts by putting on his sternest face possible and leaning over the older man’s form. “Do you have any idea how disappointed I am in you?”

Chris either whimpers or groans, something in between. Emil’s harsh tone doesn’t effect Chris in any negative way, the exact opposite, in fact.

“Answer,” Emil sternly commands, firmly slaps Chris’s outer thigh.

Chris fights the urge to smile from how excitedly giddy he is. “No.”

“No,  _ what? _ ” 

“No,  _ sir, _ ” Chris teases with his usual flirting tone, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

Emil scowls and hits Chris’s thigh again, this time much harder.

“Ow! Emil~!” He laughs lightly.

Emil’s expression darkens. “Do you think I’m  _ joking? _ ”

Chris gasps quietly at Emil’s tone. “N-No, sir.”

Emil leans further to deeply inhale just below Chris’s jaw and bite it gently.

“Ngh!” Chris bucks his hips against Emil’s instinctively. “Mn, Emil!”

“Shut up,” he commands. “You didn’t even try, did you?”

Chris is taken aback. “Try what?” He wraps his arms around Emil’s shoulders. 

Emil clamps down on Chris’s neck, almost breaking skin.

“Agh!” 

“You are going to keep your hands above your head or else this punishment will get  _ much _ worse.”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Chris puts his hands up above his head. 

Emil waits a second before continuing to suck and nibble on the Swiss’s neck, speaking in between breaths. “You didn’t try to land those jumps, did you?”

Chris blushes. “O-Of course I tried! My body just isn’t what it was!” He defends himself. He has been kind of down about his loss, so this may or may not have been his solution. Chris thought that if Emil were to punish him, he could have a clear conscience and stop punishing himself over it.

Emil sits back on his knees, looking down at Chris with apathy. “That is  _ no _ excuse, Christophe. You told me that you would do you best out there.” Emil’s tone is harsh and causes Chris to lose his confident demeanor with every word.

“I-... I did,” Chris whispers, his voice filled with embarrassment.

Emil smirks darkly. “I doubt it.” 

Chris averts his gaze and bites his bottom lip. “I’m sorry…”

“I’m sure you are,” Emil sarcastically agrees. “Or at least, you  _ will _ be once I’m done with you.”

Chris shudders visibly. “Yes, sir.”

Emil eyes Chris’s erection and chuckles mockingly. “Are you really  _ this _ hard?” He trails his finger down the sensitive underside, lightly scratching the skin. 

Chris winces in both pain and pleasure. 

“Now, get on your hands and knees.”

“Yes, sir.” Chris rolls onto his stomach and pushes himself up on his hands and knees.

Emil reaches between Chris’s leg and wraps his hand around his erection. “Christophe, if you really are sorry, you’ll accept your punishment without complaining.”

Chris’s heart is pounding in his chest at a million miles an hour. He whimpers in anxious excitement. “Y-Yes, sir.”

“Good. Stay in this position and don’t even  _ think _ of touching yourself.” Emil climbs off of the bed and walks over to one of Chris’s suitcases, rummaging through it. Chris can only tilt his head to watch. “Aha!” He pulls out a bottle of lube and returns to Chris. 

Chris whimpers again, this time in need. 

Emil slowly traces his fingers from Chris’s ass, down his right thigh, and back to his ass, brushing against his taint. Chris’s muscles twitch beneath his touch. He coats one of his fingers with lube and inserts into Chris without warning. 

“Hng!” Chris jerks forward reflexively, earning him a slap on his ass from Emil.

“Don’t move,” Emil commands in his stern, deep voice.

Chris has no idea where Emil learned all of this, but he hardly cares. Though he had expected Emil to be generally bad at it and need to be coaxed into it, but he’s a fucking natural. He’s stern and controlling and Chris  _ loves _ it. 

Chris clenches down on Emil’s finger, silently begging for more. He bites his knuckle in an attempt to keep himself silent.

Emil smacks Chris’s already red and stinging ass again. He pulls out his finger and unzips his pants, pulling out his cock. He coats it with lube and grabs both of Chris’s hips, aligning himself with his entrance.

Chris’s eyes widen impossibly. “H-Hold on! What are you doing!?” He looks back and gasps in shock. He wouldn’t imagine for a second that Emil would do something so  _ risky. _ It isn’t like Chris  _ can’t _ take him without stretching, but it will definitely hurt. 

“Punishing you,” Emil responds without missing a beat. He pushes into Chris, the head of his cock forcing him open. 

“Ah! Agh!” Chris grimaces and slams his fist into the bed in response to the sudden stretch. “NGH!” Tears prick his eyes and soft whimpers emit from him. His ass doesn’t burn or feel like it’s tearing, but it is an unbearable fullness. “Emil!” he gasps out.

“Mn,” Emil groans from the tightness as his hipbones press against Chris’s fleshy ass. “Chris,” he softly speaks out while grabbing a handful of the blonde locks and yanking his head back. “This is going to hurt and you aren’t going to make a damn  _ sound. _ Or else you will get further punished after I’m done.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Chris manages through clenched teeth.

Emil begins an unforgiving pace of thrusting and pounding, railing into Chris without hesitation.

Chris lurches forward with a breathless gasp, his lungs getting the wind knocked out of them. The thrusts give him no time to catch his breath, making the task of staying quiet infinitely easier. His fingers tear at the sheets as he falls onto his elbows, his arms losing their ability to hold him up. 

Emil’s own hands stay on Chris’s hips with a bruising force. “Are you ever going to disappoint me like that again?” 

Chris vigorously shakes his head, gasping for breath.

The bed creaks loudly and shakes with every hard thrust of Emil’s hips.

The Swiss isn’t sure whether it hurts or feels amazing, the line is too blurred to differentiate. His jaw hangs slack and his eyes roll back from the sheer stimulation. The moment Emil slows his pace, Chris knows that he’s fucked. There is absolutely no way that he can stay silent while he’s slowly grinding into him. 

Emil knows exactly what he is doing, slowing down and giving Chris time to catch his breath. He wants Chris to scream.

Chris bites his lower lip and covers his mouth with his hand in a desperate attempt to stop any noise from reaching Emil’s ears.

Emil doesn’t like this, not one bit. He has do idea where to deep desire came from, but he  _ definitely _ wants to punish Chris. He angles his hips so his cock hits his prostate at an agonizingly slow rate.

Chris opens his mouth in a silent scream, somehow managing to hold his tongue. That is at least until Emil snaps his hips forward, causing Chris ot actually scream. “AH!” His orgasm hits him like a train. He groans and jerks his hips forward as far as the Czech’s hands will allow him. His groan is from his pleasure and his internal scolding of himself for failing to be quiet. “Damn it!” he growls out. 

Emil smirks and thrusts his hips only three more times before finishing inside Chris. He pulls out and check’s Chris’s twitching hole, looking for any blood that shouldn’t be there. “Well, at least you didn’t tear. That means we can continue with your punishment.”

Chris almost whines, but is more in favor of laying on his stomach and catching his breath. He gives Emil a side glance, watching him climb off of the bed once more and rummaging through his suitcase, which held the lube. “Emil… what are you getting  _ now? _ ”

“Just a few things. You’ll know what they are when I use them.” He walks back to the bed, holding two tubes and a towel.

“What are those?” Chris burries his face into the pillow and shakes his head tiredly.

“You’ll see,” Emil responds from behind Chris. He takes the towel and wipes the cum and lube leaking out of Chris.

The blonde shudders. 

“Lay on my lap.”

Chris does.

“This will definitely hurt, more than the last punishment. So you are allowed to scream and cry.” He gets no response from Chris, so he proceeds anyways. He opens one of the tubes and squeezes out some of the cream, its minty smell filling the air. He spreads the substance on Chris’s entrance and wipes his fingers with the towel.

Chris gasps at the sudden coldness. His entrance feels like someone put ice on it until- “Aaaaahn!” Chris groans loudly as it starts to heat up slightly. But it doesn’t stop heating up, not at all. “Agh!” The heat is starting to hurt him. “AH!” Now, it burns. It’s like someone lit a candle on his ass and the dripping, hot wax in landing directly on his sensitive entrance. “EMIL!” His hand shoots back and grabs Emil’s wrist in alarm. 

Emil holds Chris’s hand firmly and rubs his other hand up and down his back, comforting him through the pain. He had no idea what the substance would feel like, but he could guess that Icy-Hot would hurt when applied to such a sensitive area. “Shh, this is your punishment.”

“I-I’M SORRY! PLEASE!” Chris begs loudly, choking on tears.

Emil shushes Chris once again and kneads his ass with his free hand.

It’s almost like a dam broke. Chris begins sobbing from the pain, apologizing to Emil in an attempt to make the pain stop.

_ That’s _ what Emil wanted. He wipes off Chris’s entrance with the cloth and applies the messaging oil to sooth the pain.

Chris collapses on the bed, his eyes spaced out. 

“Chris?” Emil asks after a moment of silence. “Are you okay?”

Chris snaps his eyes to look at Emil as if he just noticed him. “Ah- yeah.” He pushes himself up using his arms and hisses at the leftover pain from the previous actions. “A little help?” He gives a small chuckle as Emil loops his arm around him and helps him off his lap. 

Once Emil has him laying on his back, he runs his hands over Chris’s thigh gently. “Was I too rough? I wasn’t sure if that would be too-”

Chris smiles and shakes his head. “No, no, it wasn’t too much. But  _ where  _ did you get the idea to use uh-”

“Icy-Hot?”

“Icy-Hot!? That explains why it still burns! Where did you get  _ that _ idea?”

“Um- I saw it and had an epiphany?” Emil answers, confused himself. While talking, he slips the small blanket on top of the comforter that is covered in Chris’s cum. He also places the previously used items on the nightstand.

“You are a damn  _ natural. _ I knew there was something about you when I first met you.” Chris yawns deeply.

Emil brings the comforters up to cover Chris. “What do I need to do now? Do you need anything?”

Chris shakes his head. “No, just lay down with me and kiss me.”

Emil complies and cuddles up to Chris, the Swiss laying on top of his chest. “Does it really still burn?” He asks with concern as his knuckles brush past Chris’s jaw.

“Mhm, not too much anymore. The massaging oil really helped dilute it and I have a high pain threshold.” Chris leans his cheek into Emil’s hand, looking into his eyes tiredly. He notices the certain look in Emil’s eyes. He has had plenty of partners in his past and this is something that he has seen. “Emil, love, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He cups Emil’s cheek and smiles softly. 

Emil looks almost shocked that Chris had noticed. “I know, I just- I wanted you to enjoy it and now you’re still in pain and-”

Chris silences Emil with a finger. “It doesn’t hurt nearly as much as you think it does right now. I said I have a high pain threshold and I didn’t lie.” He lightly taps Emil’s nose in an endearing manner.

Emil’s face twitches slightly from the touch. “I didn’t want to hurt you  _ too _ much.” Emil moves his hand to rub Chris’s back.   
“And you didn’t. I don’t think you  _ could _ ever hurt me. You’re much too sweet.” Chris admits, nuzzling Emil’s neck. “Now, how about we go to sleep? I’m absolutely  _ exhausted. _ ” Chris sighs and closes his eyes.

Emil nods in agreement and traces his finger lightly up and down Chris’s back until they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs aftercare, even the doms.  
> Now, before anyone asks, "Where the hell did you get that idea? Is Icy-Hot it safe? Why though?"  
> Let me just tell you that I have discovered many things on the internet and this (Icy-Hot) is one of them. It is *relatively* safe as long as you don't actually put it 'inside' you and there aren't any open wounds, it should be okay for the occasional use. (It really does hurt like a bitch from what I've heard, so I would only suggest it to extreme masochists.)  
> Props to Chris though! Look at that bottom queen go! Taking all of that like a damn champ! He may have gotten sixth, but I'm giving him gold for being damn chill as fuck!  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	39. Viktor & Yuuri & Yuri: Bottom!Yuuri/Consensual Non-Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri approaches Viktor and Yuri, wanting them to help him with his rape fantasy. They are more than happy to help. (Warning: rape, but it's completely consensual. Also, double penetration and knife play. Yep. This is my legacy.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are in two weeks and I'm stressing out. And what do I do when I'm stressed, you ask? I write smut. That's what I do and this is what I'm giving you guys. This is a wild ride, have fun. And these little drabbles of mine has reached two THOUSAND kudos. That means that 2,000 people have read these and deemed them worthy of a kudo, which is amazing! Thank you SO much! (This chapter was requested by Yaoiforthequeen.)

Yuuri, Yuri, and Viktor sit in the youngest’s livingroom. Yuri is laying across the entire love seat, browsing through his phone. Yuuri and Viktor sit next to each other on the longer couch while they watch the television in silence. They have had this…  _ complicated _ relationship for the past few months. It’s somewhere between the lines of fuck buddies and a committed relationship. There is definitely emotion and love between the three of them, but it just isn’t  _ labelled. _ Yuuri and Viktor are engaged and Yuri is kind of along for the ride permanently to put it in simple terms.

Yuuri is changing his stare between Yuri and Viktor, obviously in deep thought. He is thinking of how to approach the two with his current question. The problem is, it isn’t like asking them, ‘What do you want for dinner? What’s your favorite sports team?’ at all. It’s more along the lines of ‘Hey, can you two hold me down and fuck me while I beg you to stop?’

Yuuri takes a deep breath, deciding that it’s better just to ask them than to sit on it. “Hey, Vitya, Yura?” Yuuri asks, using their Russian diminutives.

“Yes, Yuuri?” Viktor swiftly responds.

Yuri turns his attention from his phone to Yuuri as well.

Yuuri suddenly chokes up, his words refusing to come out. “I- uh- I have something to ask from you,” he forces out.  _ Well, no going back now. _

They both watch him, waiting for him to continue.

“Um- I want to try a… a fantasy o-of mine,” Yuuri stutters out, his cheeks bright red.

Yuri’s green eyes light up with excitement and curiosity. “And what would that be?”

Yuuri’s hand rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. “You guys have to  _ promise _ not to be weirded out by it, okay?”

Viktor rolls his eyes. “Do you know me, Yuuri? I’m friends with  _ Chris. _ I doubt you could say anything that would be actually shocking.”

“Yeah, and I talk to Viktor. Shoot.”

“I want you guys to…  _ force _ me into having sex with both of you.”

Yuri bursts into hysterical laughter and kicks his feet dramatically. “I fucking  _ knew _ it! I knew you  _ had _ to be into  _ something _ especially kinky!” He cackles loudly and grabs his stomach as he wheezes.

“Hey! It’s not funny!” Yuuri objects, clearly offended. He blushes even harder.

Between Yuri’s laughing and Yuuri’s blubbering objections for him to stop, Viktor has gone unnoticed. He has his hands clasped together covering his mouth. His eyes are distant and his expression is blank. His thoughts drift to one single saying that Chris had told him moons ago. “It’s always the quiet ones,” he breathlessly whispers.

Yuri finally stops laughing and wipes the tears from his eyes. “I’m s-sorry! It’s just that you are so…  _ mundane _ and it’s almost comical that you want us to- to RAPE YOU! HAHA!” He breaks into a short fit of laughter. He rolls onto his side and falls face-first onto the floor. “Umph!”

Yuuri grumbles in irritation. “W-Well, now you know.... This was a bad idea. You guys don’t have to bother with it.” He stands up, obviously embarrassed. 

Viktor snaps out of his awe-like trance and and looks toward Yuuri. “Yuuri, don’t go. Yura is an asshole. His opinion doesn’t matter.”

“It’s true, he isn’t lying,” Yuri admits from the floor. “I was just shocked.”

Yuuri reluctantly sits back down next to Viktor. Viktor places his hand on Yuuri’s lower back encouragingly. 

“Yuuri, is that really a fantasy of yours?” Viktor asks cautiously. He knows how it’s hard for Yuuri to open up to them, so he doesn’t want him to clam up.

“Yeah, I guess…” Yuuri sheepishly answers.

Viktor grimaces. “Yura, get up here and apologize to Yuuri  _ without _ laughing.”

Yuri climbs to his feet and walks over to Yuuri, plopping down on the couch next to him. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes, pulling Yuuri into a side-hug. He nuzzles and chastely kisses his neck.

Yuuri leans his cheek to rest on top of Yuri’s head. “It’s fine.”

“Good,” Viktor chides, replacing his stern expression with a smile. “Now, back to the topic. So, a rape fantasy?”

Yuuri cringes at the word. “Well, I wouldn’t call it  _ rape. _ Forced? I think that fits better.”

Viktor nods in understanding. “I think I can do that.”

Yuuri perks up. “Really?”

Yuri nods against his neck. “Yeah, I’ve heard worse and I kind of like the idea, to be honest.” He admits, purring.

Yuuri shudders. “So, you’re okay with it?”

Both of the Russians nod reassuringly. 

“Well…” Viktor cuts the silence. “What exactly  _ is _ your fantasy?”

“What?”

“If we’re going to do this, Yura and I need to know what you want us to do, what you  _ don’t _ want us to do, and everything in between,” Viktor urges. He’s never been with a partner who had a rape fantasy, but he has talked to Chris for more than five minutes and the man is like an encyclopedia of sex.

“Oh,” Yuuri gasps in shock. “I’ve never thought about it that much.”

Yuri picks his head up off of Yuuri’s shoulders and turns his head to look into Yuuri’s eyes. “Yeah, that’s  _ pretty _ important for us to know.”

Yuuri blushes even harder, the blush spreading to his neck. “I like the… loss of control? And not being able to resist it.”

Viktor trails his hand under Yuuri’s shirt, up his spine. “Okay, anything you want in particular? Anything you don’t want?”

Yuuri’s back arches from the sudden touch from Viktor. “Mn! I w-want you guys to force me to comply. No restrains past your hands. I want you to hit me- uh, open-handed- and pull my hair, too.” He rambles off in the form of a list. “Don’t degrade me, just act like you…” he trails off, the word on the tip of his tongue.

“Desire you?” Yuri finishes for him.

Yuuri nods. “Yeah, desire me.” He smiles a little at the idea of the two of them holding him down and calming him while he begs for them to stop.

Viktor smirks and runs his free hand over Yuuri’s thigh. “So, do you want to do it tomorrow? At our house?”

Yuuri sheepishly nods and opens his mouth as if he wants to add something else but stops himself.

Yuri notices this and points it out. “What is it?”

Yuuri bites his lip. “Can you guys maybe… use a knife? Like, maybe I’m sitting on the couch or something and you walk up behind me and press it against my neck? And… could both of you guys enter me at once?” He gives Viktor a hopeful side-glance.

Yuri groans at the idea. “Yeah, I can use a letter-opener that my grandfather gave me as a birthday present once.”

Viktor tosses the idea around. He’s a little hesitant to do double penetration in general, nevermind during rape play, but he trusts Yuuri to know his own boundaries and know what he can and can’t handle. “Okay, just as long as you are sure.”

Yuuri nods, satisfied with the discussion.

Viktor smiles and claps his hands together. “Perfect! We’ll use red as a safeword and it’ll happen tomorrow at… seven p.m.?”

Yuri nods in confirmation. “Works for me.”

 

Yuuri and Viktor finally make it back to their house after leaving Yuri’s.

Viktor opens the door for Yuuri and ushers him in. “Yuuri, are you  _ absolutely _ sure about tomorrow?” He helps Yuuri take his coat off. “I’m serious.”

Yuuri quirks his head, slightly confused. “Yes, Vitya. I know what you guys plan to do and I  _ want _ you to. Are you… having second thoughts?” He turns around, eyes curious.

Viktor’s eyes widen. “What? No! Of course not! Not at all. I just want you to be prepared for what we’re going to do. If there’s anything you want to tell me after thinking it over or forgot to say earlier, tell me.”

Yuuri shakes his head with a relieved smile on his face. “Well, just make sure you use a lot of lube. I want you guys to be rough, but I don’t want to tear, you know?” He gives a light-hearted chuckle. 

Viktor kisses Yuuri on the cheek. “Okay, let’s get some sleep before tomorrow.”

 

Yuuri sits on the couch in his house, flipping through the channels on the television. Viktor had left twelve minutes ago, asking Yuuri to give him and Yuri an hour window. He claimed that the unpredictability would make it all the more exciting. And to be honest, he was right.

Yuuri has been sitting in anticipation of them since Viktor left. Though, he got a little bored several minutes ago, so he decided to put something on to speed things up. 

He is about to change the channel again when a hand covers his mouth and something sharp is pressed against the side of his neck. He squeaks in shock and his hands instinctively shoot up to grab the hand on his mouth.

The knife is pressed harder, causing Yuuri to freeze. “Shh, don’t be scared, Yuuri. We just want to have some fun.” Viktor huskily whispers into his ear.

Yuuri’s breath increases in speed and depth. His response is muffled by Viktor’s hand. “Mph!? MPH!” 

Viktor shushes him gently. “Now, I’m going to bring you into the bedroom and you’re not going to struggle  _ one bit, okay? _ ” It is more of a command rather than a question. 

Yuuri shakes his head, tears springing in his eyes. His heart is pounding from excitement and quick arousal. He claws at Viktor’s forearm in an attempt to release his vice-like grip.

Viktor snickers in his ear. “I was going to be  _ nice _ and gentle with you, but if  _ you, _ ” Viktor emphasizes with a squeeze to Yuuri’s jaw. “Want to be like that, I’ll have to be rough.”

Yuuri whimpers loudly and cries out behind his hand. He’s wondering where Yuri is, but he’s guessing that he is in the bedroom waiting for them. Yuuri manages to rip Viktor’s hand off and darts forward, distancing himself from him. “Wh-Why are you-!?” His gaze frantically flicks between the letter opener in Viktor’s hand and his scowling expression. 

Viktor sighs with irritation. He saunters over to Yuuri, each step agonizingly slow. 

Yuuri’s breath hitches and he takes a step back for each one Viktor takes forward.  

Viktor comes eye-to-eye with Yuuri and lightly presses the knife to his cheek. 

Yuuri flinches and closes his eyes in fear. “V-Vitya, y-you’re scaring m-me,” he chokes out. Said Russian smirks darkly. He picks Yuuri up with the effortlessness of years of training and throws him over his left shoulder. 

Yuuri cries out. “Vitya! P-Put me down!” He hits his open hand against Viktor’s back and thrashes in his hold. 

Viktor presses the knife to the back of Yuuri’s ankle. “Wouldn’t it really be a  _ shame _ for your tendon to be cut because you wouldn’t stop  _ struggling _ ? Especially as an athlete.”

Yuuri freezes and chokes on tears threatening to spill. 

Viktor quickly carries Yuuri into their shared bedroom.

Yuri sits on the bed, staring at his two lovers amusedly. 

Viktor tosses Yuuri onto the bed face first. 

Yuuri quickly scrambles onto his back. “Wh-What are you g-guys doing!?”

Yuri chuckles in a sneering manner. “What else would we be doing? We’re going to fuck you, of course.“ He predatorily crawls closer to Yuuri. 

Yuuri backs up until his back is pressed against the headboard. He starts trembling in fear when Yuri places a hand on his knee.

Yuri slides both of his hands up Yuuri’s legs, stopping at his thighs. “Why do you look so  _ scared, _ love?”

Yuuri whimpers and shakes his head. “P-Please stop!”

The blonde leans in and engulfs Yuuri in a kiss, straddling his legs. He holds Yuuri’s wrists to restrain him.

Yuuri’s body instinctively relaxes, remembering the many times that they had embraced and held each other. He closes his eyes and moans into the kiss. He almost completely forgets the play until he feels Viktor’s hands pulling up his shirt. Yuuri begins to struggle, thrashing his arms in an attempt to stop Viktor, but he can’t move his hands.

Yuri’s hands keep a strong hold on Yuuri’s wrists as he practically forces his tongue into his mouth. 

Yuuri rips his head away from the kiss. “Vitya, don’t! I-I don’t want to d-do this!” He shrinks away from Viktor’s hands.

Yuri releases his hold on the Japanese man’s hands briefly to let Viktor pull off his shirt. He sighs upon seeing Yuuri’s naked torso, more than slightly aroused. “We don’t care what you want. But I promise,” He leans forward and nips Yuri’s ear, “If you stop struggling, you’ll feel amazing,” he purrs.

Yuuri shakes his head with tears in his eyes. “Please s-stop, Y-Yura!” he cries out when Yuri forces him to lay down completely while straddling his waist.

Neither of the Russians pay any attention to the raven’s plead. The smaller Russian moves down Yuuri’s body, kissing his chest and stopping at his nipples.

Yuuri shivers in pleasure and excitement when Yuri latches onto his right nipple, nibbling and rolling it with his teeth. “Yura!” His hands tangle themselves in Yuri’s long, blonde hair. “S-Stop!” He pulls desperately at the hair in his hands, but silently begs for Yuri and Viktor to give him more.

Viktor gives a dark chuckle and shimmies out of his shirt and pants after grabbing the tube of lube in his pocket, only leaving him in his black underwear. His eyes catch Yuuri’s staring at the large bulge of his crotch while panting loudly. “For someone who doesn’t want it, you’re looking like you want  _ more. _ Wouldn’t you agree, Yura?” He shuffles over to Yuuri’s legs and reaches for the waistband of his sweatpants. 

Yuri feels Viktor’s hands and moves his legs to lift his hips off of Yuuri’s crotch. “I can feel how hard he is.” 

Yuuri tries to buck Yuri off of him, only to have said Russian bite down on his nipple. He cries out in pain. “AH!” Yuri refuses to release his nipple, causing Yuuri to gasp and hiss in pain. The blonde doesn’t lighten his bite until Yuuri finally stops struggling. “Y-Yura?”

“We were nice at the beginning, but if you are going to continue being  _ difficult, _ we will hurt you,” Yuri grumbles lustfully. He dives back down and soothingly laps at the reddened nipple. 

Yuuri whines and lays his head back on the pillow, showing his submission. He pants heatedly and wraps his arms around Yuri’s head in a desperate attempt to increase the sensation on his nipple. 

Viktor slides down Yuuri’s pants, dragging his boxers along with them and tossing them to the ground. He breathlessly groans at the sight of Yuuri’s leaking member. “There you go, love. Just give in and let us give you the pleasure that we know you want,” he cooes while drifting a hand down Yuuri’s naked thigh, feeling it quiver under his touch.

Yuuri’s brown eyes tear up and overflow slowly with each touch given. He has never, in any of his years, imagined that this could be so intense and absolutely overwhelming in the best ways. Yuri and Viktor, the two people he loves dearly and trusts, being willing to do this and being so _ sinfully _ good is almost like a dream. 

Yuri can feel the exact moment when Viktor pushes a finger into Yuuri because said man tenses and cries out, starting his struggle anew. This time, though, Yuri shifts his hips and sits just above Yuuri’s erection to hold him down. He pulls himself off of Yuuri’s chest and sits back, removing his shirt. His green eyes meet Yuuri’s brown ones and they lock for a second. In that moment, Yuri can tell exactly why Yuuri wants this. He can see the pure trust and vulnerability in his eyes and it gives Yuri a sense of pride upon seeing what he can do to Yuuri. 

While staring at Yuri, Yuuri relaxes completely, allowing Viktor to slip in a second lubed finger without a reaction. Yuuri softly moans as Viktor’s fingers wiggle inside of him, but he doesn’t dare break eye contact with Yuri.

Yuri dives down and captures Yuuri’s lips with his own. They kiss passionately, each completely engrossed in the other. Yuuri wraps his arms around Yuri and holds into him tightly.

Viktor hums happily at how adorable the other two men are, kissing so passionately, even in this sort of scenario. He doesn’t forget the role he is playing and forces a third finger into Yuuri.

Yuuri moans wantonly into the kiss and his hands grip Yuri’s shoulders. “N-No! Vitya!” He pulls away from the kiss for a moment, panting heavily. 

Yuri turns his head and bites down on Yuuri’s neck, nearly drawing blood.

“OW!” He cries out in pain and shock. “N-No more f-fingers! I can’t take any more!” That’s a lie. He’s been able to handle both of them inside him on multiple occasions, so three fingers are nothing in comparison. He’s so generally  _ stretched _ that it usually only takes a few minutes to prepare him. 

Viktor smirks and doesn’t even bother to scissor his fingers before inserting a fourth finger. 

Yuuri gasps and whimpers at the slight stretch. “V-Vitya~! N-No more! I’m b-begging you!”

Viktor smirks and begins thrusting his fingers in and out of Yuuri. “That’s it, love. Just take my fingers. They feel good, don’t they?” 

Yuuri vigorously shakes his head, but his body betrays him and arches into Viktor’s fingers. “I-I… I can’t! I’m g-going to-!” He can feel his impending orgasm and struggles to stave it off. Those fingers. Those  _ damn _ fingers are just stroking and rubbing against his inner walls, hitting every spot inside him that Viktor  _ knows _ will make him come faster.

Yuri almost laughs. “So you’re already about to  _ come? _ I thought you didn’t  _ want _ this and didn’t enjoy it. Unless you’re lying~?” He licks and sucks Yuuri’s neck tentatively, focusing on his pulse-point. 

Yuuri whines and whimpers, thrashing his head back and forth. “N-No! Please! I-I don’t w-want to!” 

Yuri unlatches from Yuuri’s neck and climbs off of him. He makes eye-contact with Viktor and turns his body to be able to lean forward and lick the head of Yuuri’s cock, tasting the bitter precome.

Both Yuuri and Yuri moan loudly; Yuuri from pleasure and Yuri from arousal. 

Yuri engulfs Yuuri’s cock, moaning as it reaches the back of his throat. With nearly no difficulty, he takes the entire length of his cock. 

Yuuri gasps and moans loudly, his hands flying into Yuri’s hair. “No! No! Stop!” He cries out and his back arches sharply when his orgasm hits. “NO!” he sobs out.

Yuri swallows every drop of cum that enters his mouth and throat, groaning at the sensation. 

Yuuri slumps onto the bed and his eyes glaze over with a hazy pleasure.

Viktor chuckles. “And you say that you don’t  _ enjoy _ this?” He motions for Yuri to pull off of Yuuri. He pulls his fingers out and covers his cock with lube, wiping the leftover lube on Yuuri’s inner thigh. “You’re fucking gorgeous, love. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Yuuri snaps out of his daze and shoots Viktor a worried glance. “Wh-What!?”

The older Russian positions his hands under Yuuri’s knees and lifts them up to his chest. Even when Yuuri begins resisting weakly, Viktor refuses to let go of his legs. “Come on, you were doing so  _ well. _ Don’t make Yuri hold you down again.”

Yuuri’s face flashes with fear and he lowers his eyes, a tear running down his cheek. 

Viktor leans forward, Yuuri’s legs resting on top of his shoulders. He presses his cock into Yuuri, sighing in satisfaction as he slides in with ease.

Yuuri’s mouth opens in a silent scream and tears begin streaming down his face. “Ahah…! P-Please… pull o-out!” he sobs, his fingers digging into the sheets below him.

Viktor pulls Yuuri into a kiss, thanking every power above for his flexibility. 

Yuuri relaxes into the kiss and breathes heavily. He needs no time to adjust to Viktor, already being accustomed to his length and girth. Just as he is about to speak, Viktor leans back, keeping Yuuri pressed to his chest. Yuuri’s legs fall from his shoulders and rest on the bend of his elbows. The gravity forces him further on Viktor’s cock. “Ah~!”

Yuri climbs behind Yuuri and lubes up his own cock. He positions it between Yuuri’s ass cheeks and pushes in extremely slow.

Yuuri instantly tenses and wraps his arms around Viktor, desperate for comfort.

“That’s it,” Viktor cooes, running a hand up and down Yuuri’s back. “You can take it.”

Yuuri shakes his head and sobs, not in pain. He stretches around the girth of both of their cocks combined. 

Yuri plants small kisses on Yuuri’s neck as he bottoms out, knowing that even though they have already done this several times, it’s still uncomfortable for Yuuri.

Yuuri breathes heavily and buries his head in Viktor’s neck in some attempt to hide from the discomfort. 

Both Russians grab his hips, causing Yuuri to jolt in alarm. “W-Wait, I-I need more t- AH!” They lift him up and drop him down quickly. “Ow! V-V-Vit-ya-! It h-hurts!” His fingernails dig into Viktor’s back, surely leaving marks. When Yuri breaks rhythm and starts thrusting into him whenever Viktor moves out, Yuuri screams in ecstacy. “N-No! Stop!” He’s still overly sensitive from Viktor’s fingers.

Yuri leans forward and nips at the base of Yuuri’s spine, knowing that it is extremely sensitive.

Yuuri’s breath hitches and he leans his upper chest back to push against Yuri, but his lower torso is still pressed to Viktor’s. His cock has already begun to harden again, thanks to his stamina. “N-No! I don't want to c-com!” He sobs out breathlessly. As Yuri and Viktor force him open, his mind drifts and he loses all control over his limbs. He relaxes against Yuri and moans weakly. 

Viktor holds Yuuri up so he and Yuri can thrust into him at their own pace, leaving Yuuri completely helpless and moaning weakly. “We aren’t making you do  _ anything. _ If you come, that’s what  _ your _ body wants.” 

Yuri growls against Yuuri’s neck and licks a slow line. “I’m close, Vitya.”

Viktor nods in agreement. “Me, too.”

Yuuri cries out weakly, shaking from the intensity of his second orgasm before slumping against both of his lovers, allowing them to use him until they come as well. 

Viktor is the first of the two to come, rutting his hips and burying himself to the hilt. His seed fills Yuuri and leaks from his entrance.

Yuri keeps going for a few more thrusts, putting all of his power and speed into each. “Ngh!” He presses his forehead against Yuuri’s neck and shivers slightly. 

Yuuri bites his lip weakly and whimpers. 

Both Viktor and Yuri pull out of Yuuri and lay him down on his side. , covering him with the blanket

“Yuuri, love, are you okay? How was it?” Viktor asks, noticing how spaced out Yuuri is.

Yuuri curls up and tiredly buries his face into his hands.

Yuri glances worriedly at Viktor, silently asking if Yuuri is okay.

Viktor shrugs his shoulders. He pets Yuuri’s hair and leans closer to kiss his temple. “Yuuri, are you in subspace?”

Yuuri hums and answer, leaning slightly into Viktor’s touch. He had only been in subspace once before and that was the first time Yuri and Viktor  _ both _ entered him.

“That’s okay, you take all the time you need, we’ll clean you up,” Viktor whispers into Yuuri’s ear. He leans back to get off the bed before a hand grabs his forearm. “Huh?”

“Don’t go,” Yuuri breathes out. 

Viktor eyes a towel on the floor and signals for Yuri to grab it. Yuri reaches over the edge of the bed and grabs the towel, handing it to Viktor. Viktor takes the towel and quickly cleans that cum leaking from Yuuri’s puffy entrance. He tosses it into the hamper across the room and climbs under the blankets to lay in front of Yuuri. 

Yuri lays down just behind Yuuri, covering both of the with the large blanket. 

Viktor yawns loudly and drapes an arm over Yuuri’s side, gently rubbing his lower back. “We love you, Yuuri. That was amazing.“ He kisses his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere,“ the comforts when Yuuri curls up against him.

Yuri climbs underneath the sheets just behind Yuuri. He cuddles up to his back, draping an arm over his side. 

Yuuri nods absent-mindedly in agreement but barely makes and noise. 

Yuri presses himself against Yuuri’s back, bringing his hand to interlace his fingers with Viktor’s. “If you need to rest, we can finish talking in the morning. Would you like that?” 

Yuuri nods again and falls asleep almost immediately afterward, snoring lightly. 

Viktor gives Yuri’s hand a squeeze and looks at him over the top of Yuuri’s head. He cautiously leans forward and kisses Yuri’s lips chastely. “Good night, Yura.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, safe words are SUPER important and stuff like this (rape, consensual non-con, etc...) should ALWAYS be talked about before hand. It's already really risky on its own, so communication is really, really important. The sub is responsible for telling the dom when they are at their limit and making sure to use the safeword if needed. And the dom(s) need(s) to constantly be watching the sub and making sure they don't pass any pre-negotiated line. It's a two-way street, folks.  
> Also, I found out about subspace and just had to fit it in here. It's magical and surprisingly hard to achieve. (Fun Fact: Subs who are in long term relationships that have built trust are much more likely to go into subspace than subs in relatively short term ones. Take from that what you will.)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	40. Guang & Phichit: Comfort Kink/Flavored Lube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Guang are cuddling when it gets a little... hard for Guang to focus. (Yes, pun very much intended.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are next week and I am not prepared for anything. (This chapter was requested by Victuuri.) ~ Ms. Author

Guang lays down on Phichit’s bed, said man laying on top of him. Phichit has his chin on his chest as he browses his phone.

Guang blushes lightly from the proximity, but keeps his hands on the small of Phichit’s back nevertheless. He stares down at him, baring his usual smile. 

“Hey, Guang, what do you want for dinner tonight?” Phichit asks, not moving his gaze from the screen of his phone. He turns his head to rest his cheek on Guang’s chest instead. “I could cook you something or we could save some time and order in.”

Guang glances at Phichit’s alarm clock on his nightstand. “It’s three in the afternoon. Why are you worrying about dinner? We literally just ate lunch,” he sighs. He feels Phichit shift slightly above him and his face flushes immediately.

Phichit finally break away from his phone. “Guang, are you…?” he asks staring directly at Guang’s red face.

Guang shies away from his lover’s gaze and brings his hands to cover his face. “D-Don’t say anything…,” he whines, knowing that Phichit is definitely amused.

Phichit giggles and places his phone on his nightstand. “It’s fine,  _ my beloved. _ It’s not like we haven’t had sex already,” he teases.

Guang groans in embarrassment. Phichit knows  _ exactly _ what that nickname does to him. He refuses to uncover his eyes, trying to preserve whatever dignity he has left.

Phichit smirks mischievously and pushes himself up on his hands and knees. He slowly lifts Guang’s shirt, testing to see of Guang makes any sort of protest. When said man tenses momentarily before relaxing, he decides to continue. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. You’re adorable.” He lifts Guang’s shirt completely, stopping at his arms. “Lift your arms for me?”

Guang uncovers his face and allows Phichit to pull off his shirt. 

“Thanks, gorgeous,” Phichit comments. He starts at Guang’s chest, pecking a line down the center.

“Mn~!” Guang moans. His hands loosely tangle themselves into Phichit’s dark hair, tugging ever so gently. He shudders when Phichit stops just above his navel.

Phichit stares up at Guang, watching his reaction as he dips his tongue into his navel.

Guang gasps and bucks his hips at the wet sensation. “Ah…!”

Phichit continues his way down, now lapping at Guang’s pale skin. He reaches his waistband and unzips his jeans. He pulls out Guang’s half-hard cock. “Can I…?”

Guang nods. “Yes, please,” he quietly pleads.  He moans loudly when a warm, pleasurable wetness engulfs his cock. “Phichit!” 

Said man gently sucks the head of the cock, swirling his tongue around the glans. Guang’s hands remain in Phichit’s hair and his legs rest on his shoulders. Phichit works his way down Guang’s cock, giving open-mouthed kisses along the side, sucking occasionally. 

Guang whimpers softly, panting. “P-Please just-! Ah~!”

Phichit lifts his head briefly. “Guang, can you reach into the drawer of my nightstand and grab the blue and red bottles of lube?” 

Guang nods and turns his torso to reach the drawer without moving his legs. While rummaging through it, Phichit pulls down his pants and underwear, discarding them on the floor. “Why do we need two?”

Phichit smiles excitedly. “I got new kinds to  _ spice thing up. _ One is flavored and the other is a sensation lube.”

Guang doesn’t exactly understand what he means by ‘sensation lube’, but he has a general understanding of flavored lube despite never using it before. “What flavor did you get?” he inquires, handing Phichit the two bottles of lube.

“Raspberry,” Phichit answers quickly. He opens the red bottle and drizzles a generous amount of Guang’s erection.

Guang jumps at the cool liquid. “Can I try some?” 

Phichit reaches his hand up and hovers the bottle above Guang’s mouth. “Stick out your tongue.” Guang complies and a small dollop of the lube in dropped on his tongue.

Guang draws his tongue back and tests the flavor. “I expected it to taste like cough syrup, but it actually does taste like raspberry,” he comments with amusement after swallowing it.

Phichit nods in agreement, happy that Guang likes it. “Yuuri said that this brand is the best, but it’s a bit more expensive than the generic brand.” He dips his head down and licks a line up the underside of Guang’s cock. 

Guang throws his head back and groans loudly. “Ph-Phichit!” 

Phichit takes three inches of the length into his mouth, guiding it in with his tongue.

“Yes~!” Guang’s hands find their original position in the dark hair. He struggles to keep his hands from forcing Phichit’s head down further.

The Thai swallows around Guang’s girth, enjoying the taste of the lube. His hands guide Guang’s thighs to rest on his shoulders again. He brings his right hand to wrap around the base of his cock and pump the section he can’t fit in his mouth. 

Small whimpers spill from Guang’s lips as he drowns in the pleasure from Phichit’s mouth. 

Phichit pops the cap of the blue bottle open with one hand and removes his other hand from Guang’s cock. He pours some onto his clean fingers. Phichit lays the bottle next to him for later use. His lubed-finger presses into Guang’s entrance with almost no warning.

Guang jumps slightly, but quickly relaxes himself. “Mn~!” His entrance begins to feel a soft, tingling sensation. “Oh! I-Is that the…?” he stutters out.

Phichit nods, his mouth still on Guang’s cock. He works in a second finger with ease and thrusts them in and out slowly, curling them against his walls. He can feel the tingle of the lube on his fingers, but he is absolutely sure that Guang feels it more intensely. 

“Ph-Phichit! It f-feels so- ah!”

Phichit twists his fingers and curls them towards himself, searching for Guang’s prostate.

“Ah! Hah!” Guang squirms from the overwhelming sensations. He bucks his hips uncontrollably. “AH! PHICHIT!” he cries out loudly.

Phichit feels Guang clench down around him and hold down. He glances up and sees that Guang’s mouth is opened in a silent scream. With that reaction, he knows that he found his prostate. He lightly messages it with both of his fingers, running them across to constantly stimulate.

Guang chokes on a moan. “Phichit! S-Stop!”

Phichit stills his fingers, pulling them out immediately, and lifts his head off of Guang’s cock. “What’s wrong?” he instantly asks.

Guang shakes his head gently. “No…,” he pants, “I just didn’t want to come before you’re inside of me.” 

Phichit nearly sighs in relief, having thought that he upset Guang. “Okay, are you ready?”

Guang nods avidly. “Yeah, can y-you just get the rest of the lube off of my…?”

Phichit quickly licks the lube off of Guang’s cock and his fingers. He takes off his shirt and bundles it up next to him, then removing his pants and underwear. “Can you grab a condom from the drawer?”

Guang twists his torso and grabs a condom. “Here.”

Phichit rolls it on carefully and lubes himself up. He uses his shirt as a makeshift towel and wipes the inedible lube off of his fingers. 

Guang shifts himself and spreads his legs for Phichit. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Phichit grabs Guang’s thighs and presses into him, sinking himself to the hilt. “Mn!”

Guang gasps in delight and arches his back into Phichit. He reaches out for him, longing for contact. “H-Hold me!” he pleads, tears welling up in his eyes from the pure intimacy.

Phichit leans forward and hugs him tightly. “Shh, there you go, just hold on tightly.” Even though they had done this time and time again, Guang still never seems to cease to be overwhelmed by the emotions. “Just tell me when you’re ready for me to move.”

The tingling lube somehow manages to lessen the usual discomfort for Guang. “I-I think you can m-MOVE!” He lurches with Phichit’s powerful thrust, giving him almost no time to react.

Phichit lightly kisses Guang’s neck as he starts a steady rhythm of pulling and pushing.

Guang wraps his arms around Phichit’s neck and moans softly. “Phichit! Phichit! It’s s-so g-ood! H-Harder, please!” he lightly cries out in pleasure. His legs wrap around Phichit’s waist and force him in deeper.

“Ngh! Guang! You’re so  _ tight! _ ” Phichit grunts into Guang’s neck. He pulls his head away from his neck and pulls Guang into a kiss. 

Guang hums happily and kisses Phichit with passion. He feels his orgasm slowly creeping towards the edge. “Phichit-” he mumbles into the kiss. Guang’s eyes widen and his back arches as far as Phichit’s weight will allow him. His orgasm hits him, making him shake with pleasure.

Phichit can feel Guang’s insides clenching and tightening around him, increasing his pleasure tenfold. His own orgasm is milked from him not soon after. “Guang!” He ruts into Guang, slowly rocking against him.

Guang sighs contently and slumps against the bed. The tingling on his entrance fades slightly, but stays there.

Phichit follows, resting his head on Guang’s shoulder. “Guang, that was  _ amazing. _ You never fail to amaze me.”

Guang laughs at Phichit’s sappy comments. “You’re such a sap, Phichit.”

“But so are you, love,” Phichit chuckles. He sits back on his knees and pulls out of Guang. “So… do you want to order out?” 

Guang laughs. “Don’t tell me you were thinking about food while we were having sex!”

Phichit blushes. “What!? No! I only think of you!” he removes his condom and tosses it into the trash bin near his nightstand. He leans down and kisses Guang’s cheek. “But food  _ is _ nice. And I can’t cook because I haven’t gone grocery shopping.”

Guang rolls his eyes. “Okay, ordering out it is.” He sits up and rubs his lower back. “Do you want to resume cuddling until then?”

Phichit smiles brightly. “This is why I love you,” he confesses while nearly tackling Guang to the bed and pulling him into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know they sold lube that tingled? Well, neither did I when I was searching up flavored lube.  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	41. Yuuri & Minami & Yuri: Toy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri invites Yuuri to participate in his and Minami's play time. Things take an unexpected but much appreciated turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK! We have hit 100K HITS!!! That's like... 10 times 10,000! That's AMAZING! Thank you to all of you who have actually read this piece of trash I call a fanfiction!  
> I'm not really one to dramatically express gratitude, but if I was, I would be writing full-on paragraphs. Everyone has just been so supportive and this entire work has really helped me with my writing style. What did I do to deserve any of you?  
> (This chapter was requested by fujoshi beyotch.) ~ Ms. Author

Minami sits on the couch in Yuri’s apartment, waiting for him to return from his skating practice. The door opens, causing Minami to shoot up and snap his head towards the door. “Yura?”

Yuri walks through the main entrance and hangs up his coat and kicks off his shoes. “Yeah, it’s me,” he nonchalantly replies. “I hope I didn’t take too long,” he sighs, joining Minami on the couch.

“No, not at all!” Minami leans against Yuri’s shoulder. “How was practice?”

Yuri groans and turns on the television. “Ugh. Yakov won’t get off my ass about my free-leg. Lilia keeps comparing it to a fucking crab leg.” He wraps an arm around the smaller man’s shoulder.    
Minami laughs lightly. “I doubt it’s  _ that _ bad. You have won gold in every tournament for the last five years.” He snuggles into Yuri’s embrace. 

“You know, it’s a real shame you quit skating, you were amazing,” Yuri slightly frowns.

Minami scoffs. “I didn’t  _ quit. _ I’m just not competing until I finish college.”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “At any rate… do you still have that little crush on Yuuri?” He gives Minami a side-glance. 

Minami blushes madly, embarrassed by his past crush. “... Why do you still bring this up?” he mumbles.

Yuri chuckles lightly and pecks the Japanese man’s cheek. “Well, what if I said that Yuuri might like to join us during our ‘play’?” he whispers into his ear.

Minami gasps and his breath hitches. “I- uh… I-” he stutters, unable to find any words. After a moment of his brain short circuiting, he manages a response. “I don’t know…”

Yuri frowns slightly. “You don’t have to if you are uncomfortable with it, it’s just a suggestion.”

“No! I mean- I’d like to try that,” he quickly rambles. “It could be fun! But… why Yuuri?”

Yuri smirks lustfully. “Well, we use to  _ fool around _ together. Do you want to do it tomorrow after I finish my practice?”

Minami nods meekly. “Yes. Can I wear my…?”

“New lingerie?” Yuri finishes for him.

Again, Minami nods.

A small smile graces Yuri’s face. “Of course. I haven’t had the chance to see you in it.”

 

Minami anxiously waits on Yuri’s bed. He changed into the lingerie just moments ago; a small, black bralette with pink lace and knee-high socks connected to the lace panties by small straps of fabric. He bought the outfit online and it came in a few days ago. He wanted it to be a surprise for Yuri, but the Russian got to the box before he had. And, to be honest, the outfit looks good on him but also much more embarrassing than he expected.

He hears the click of the lock and nearly jumps in excitement. 

“Minami! Yuuri’s here!” Yuri calls out after closing and locking the door.

Minami stands up from the bed and stops just before reaching the door. “Y-Yura, it’s- the  _ outfit _ is a bit embarrassing,” he tries to whisper, but knows that Yuuri can hear him.

“Minami, I know that the outfit looks fine. Just come out here and  _ greet the guest, _ ” Yuri responds, using the tone of his voice that Minami only gets to hear when they  _ play. _

Minami, keeping himself covered with his arms, opens the door and slowly strides to the living room. He is immediately greeted with Yuuri and Yuri standing near the doorway, their shoes and coats already removed.

“Hi,” Minami quietly greets.

Yuri quirks an eyebrow, confused by Minami’s behavior. “Why are you so embarrassed? It’s just Yuuri.”

Minami blushes and turns his head. “I’ve never- uh-”

“Oh, you’re  _ nervous, _ aren’t you?” Yuri saunters over to Minami and lightly grabs his chin. “How about you move those hands and let Yuuri see you?”

Minami stares into Yuri’s eyes and follows his command, dropping his arms at his sides.

Yuuri whistles appreciatively. “You look very nice in this, Minami.” He walks up to the two, Yuri stepping aside, and reaches a hand out to touch Minami. “May I?” He asks Minami.

Minami glances at Yuri, wanting his permission. He doesn’t like to make decisions during their playtime, he likes to feel owned by Yuri.

“Go ahead,” Yuri allows. “You don’t have to ask him for permission,” he adds, brushing a strand of hair out of Minami’s face.

Yuuri makes a sound of affirmation. He cups Minami’s cheek, eliciting a flinch from him, and slowly brushes it down his neck, to his shoulders, and his hip. “So, is he your good boy, Yuri?”

Yuri snickers and shakes his head. “Hardly. He’s a whore, willing to open his legs for just about anyone who asks. As long as their cock is big enough. Isn’t that right, slut?” he asks, running his hand through Minami’s hair.

Minami is trembling from the sensations; Yuuri running his hand over his body and Yuri degrading him. “Y-Yes, sir,” he breathlessly stutters. 

Yuuri looks Minami up and down. “Yuri, how much control am I allowed? He is  _ yours _ after all.” 

Yuri tosses the idea around. “... As much as you want. Such a slutty boy needs more than one person to keep him from whoring himself out to other men.”

Yuuri hums. His hand travels up and his thumb and traces Minami’s lips. “Then how about you get on your knees and use those lips for something other than whimpering?”

Minami gets down on his knees and places his hands on his thighs. He comes face-to-face with the bulge in Yuuri’s pants. He looks up at Yuuri, waiting for him to unzip his pants.

Yuuri stares down at him, expecting him to do the same. “What are you waiting for?”

Yuri raises an eyebrow, nodding his head as an indication to follow Yuuri’s order.

Minami’s face is a bright red, the blush spreading to his ears and neck. “S-Sorry, s-sir.” He quickly unzips Yuuri’s pants and pulls them down along with Yuuri’s boxers, revealing his cock. Before opening taking it in his mouth, he glances up at Yuri. “Sir, does he know the safewords?”

Yuri’s eyes widen momentarily, Yuuri turning to give him a judging look. Yuri hastily whispers something in Yuuri’s ear. 

Yuuri nods and returns his gaze to Minami. “Go on.”

Minami holds the base of Yuuri’s cock and slowly licks the head with his mouth. He guides the head in with his tongue, similar to a mochi ball, and suckles on it lightly.

Yuuri groans and tangles his hands in the blonde and red locks. “You’re surprisingly good at this, Minami-kun.”

Minami’s breath hitches at the use of the honorific. He sinks further down Yuuri’s cock, opening his jaw further and widening his throat. The tip of Yuuri’s cock hits his soft palate and he gags reflexively and his eyes tear up.   
Yuuri raises an eyebrow at Minami’s reaction. “Can he deepthroat?”

Yuri shrugs his shoulders. “He’s tried, but I think he secretly  _ likes _ choking on dick.” He places his hand over Yuuri’s and pushes Minami further down on his cock.

Minami gags violently, tears slipping from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. He tries to yank himself off, only to be forced to take in more. He peers up at Yuuri and Yuri through his tears. His hands grab Yuuri’s thighs.

Yuuri grunts and throws his head back. His hands pull Minami off of him, allowing him to cough and grab his throat. “That’s enough. Get to the bedroom. Yuri and I will be there in a moment.” Both hands release Minami’s hair.

Minami coughs lightly and gasps. He only takes a moment to recover before he is on his feet and walking to the bedroom. He sits himself on the edge of the bed closest to the door. 

Yuri and Yuuri enter the room almost moments after Minami. Yuri is only dressed in his boxers and Yuuri is completely naked.

Minami bites his lower lip and his hand absently rubs his aching erection.

Yuri instantly scowls. “Did we say you could  _ touch yourself? _ ” he scolds.

Minami’s hand retracts as if it was touching a hot stove. “I- uh- I didn’t mean to-”

“That deserves a punishment. Wouldn’t you agree, Yuri?” Yuuri cooes. He saunters over to Minami and grazes his knuckles against his chin.

“Don’t sluts like him  _ always _ deserve a punishment?” Yuri walks over to his closet, where he keeps their small assortment of toys. He opens the door and reaches up, rummaging around. He finally pulls out several items; a bottle of lube, a small bullet vibrator, and a cock ring.

Minami whines needily. “Please, sir, not  _ those! _ ”

Yuri snaps his head towards Minami. “What was that I just heard,  _ slut _ ?” He gives him an accusatory glare, silently warning the smaller man.

Yuuri watches, amused, as Minami lowers his gaze in submission. He never expected Minami to be the kind of submissive to enjoy being degraded and controlled in such a way. He thought he was more of a gentle sub, being encouraged and comforted by Yuri, but it’s not like Yuuri has a place to complain nor wants to. 

“That’s what I thought,” Yuri sneers, stalking over to Minami and grabbing his chin in place of Yuuri’s hand. 

Minami whimpers and closes his eyes softly. 

“Get on your hands and knees and present yourself to us,” Yuri commands sharply.    
Minami turns onto his stomach and lifts his ass into the air, arching his back just the way that he knows Yuri likes it. He spreads his legs and eagerly awaits Yuri’s touch.

“Yuuri, do you want to put the vibrator in him? He doesn’t need much stretching for something this small,” Yuri offers, handing Yuuri the vibrator.

Yuuri takes the item and pulls down Minami’s panties using his free hand. 

Minami tenses and pushes back against Yuuri’s hand. Cold lube is poured onto his entrance, making him shiver. The vibrator is pressed to his entrance and forced in within the same moment. He moans loudly and bucks his hips. 

Yuri slaps Minami’s ass. “No noises. You’re going to take your punishment silently. Understood?” He kneads Minami’s ass in his hands, spreading the cheeks and revealing his twitching hole. 

Minami covers his mouth with the back of his hand and nods. 

“Good,” Yuuri hums, “Why don’t you turn around so we can put on your ring?” He pulls Minami’s panties back up, appreciating the way they emphasize the curve of his ass. 

The small Japanese man rolls around and sits on his knees, keeping his eyes low. He keeps the gasp from leaving his lips as Yuri pulls out his erection and slips a lubed cock ring onto it. He releases a shaky breath as Yuri’s hand pumps his cock slowly. 

“Already red and aching, huh? You probably want to come, right?” Yuuri whispers in Minami’s ear, lightly nipping his earlobe.

Minami nods eagerly, his breath picking up in speed.

“Well,” Yuuri sighs, “Too bad.” He buries his face in Minami’s neck and bites down hard enough to leave a faint mark.

Minami has to bite his hand to keep himself silent. Yuri’s hand keeps a firm hold on Minami’s cock, pumping quickly to tease him as much as humanly possible. He slides his thumb over the head.

“Minami-kun, you’re going to watch Yuri and me. You’re not going to say a word, but you can touch yourself. Not like it will do much,” Yuuri huskily whispers. 

Minami takes Yuuri’s words to mean he can whine and moan, hesitantly doing both. “Ah~!” 

Yuuri unlatches himself from Minami’s neck. “Yuri,” he purrs, “get on the bed and start stretching yourself.” He keeps his eyes on Minami as he commands Yuri.

Yuri’s eyes widen in shock and his hand halts its movements. “Excuse me?” 

Yuuri turns on the vibrator in Minami and stands up, looking down at Yuri, who does the same. “Did I stutter?”

Yuri stares Yuuri directly in the eyes. “I believe you did. I thought I just heard you say you wanted me to  _ stretch myself. _ ” He seems to almost be challenging Yuuri to an extent. “I invited you for  _ Minami, _ not to try to dominate me in front of my submissive.”

Yuuri raises a curious eyebrow. He takes a step forward and cups Yuri’s cheek. He sternly stares deep into Yuri’s eyes. “I think  _ you _ misheard me. Get. On. The. Bed. And  _ stretch _ yourself,” he commands, loudly and nearly shouting.

Minami, panting and trembling, sees something in Yuri’s eyes. 

Yuri’s gaze drops and he lowers his head, biting his lower lip. An uncharacteristic blush covers his cheeks and he folds his arms sheepishly. Complete submission. 

Yuuri smiles softly. He leans forward and kisses Yuri’s forehead. “There you go. Now, do what I told you to.”

Yuri nods and slides off his boxers, revealing his hard erection. He climbs onto the bed and grabs the lube. The lube is spread across three of his fingers, which begin to rub around his puckered entrance as he kneels.

Minami has no idea how to react. Seeing Yuri, a dominant and confident partner, submit so  _ easily _ to Yuuri with just a few words is such a strange sight to him. 

Yuri refuses to meet neither Minami nor Yuuri’s gaze, obviously too embarrassed to do so. Once he is completely relaxed, he slips in one finger, slowly curling it inside of him. “Mn!”

Yuuri climbs onto the bed next to Yuri, the side opposite to Minami, and slowly pets his long hair. “Come on, I know you can easily fit in a second finger,” he softly cooes.

“Ah!” Yuri moans as he forces in a second finger, a loud squelch following. 

Minami lays back and lightly rubs his leaking erection. He watches the other two with curiosity. 

Yuuri catches the small hint of confusion and amusement in Minami’s gaze. “It’s great, isn’t it, Minami-kun? Seeing Yuri become so docile and obedient.” He combs his fingers through Yuri’s hair. Yuuri guides Yuri to straddle his lap, causing their cocks to touch.

Minami nods, groaning as he shifts and causes the vibrator to press against his prostate. “AH!” His back arches off the bed.

“Move it,” Yuuri calmly instructs. “Off your prostate.”

Minami tugs the wire, moving it to pull against his entrance. 

Yuuri turns his attention back to Yuri. “Go on, fit in another finger and then pull them out when you’re done.” 

Yuri moans and follows Yuuri’s order. “Y-Yuuri!” He buries his face in Yuuri’s chest. 

Yuuri pets Yuri’s back. “See, Minami-kun? Yuri is much different than you.” He nods towards Minami. “You like the degradation and harsh treatment, but _Yuri,_ _he_ hates that harshness when he’s submissive. He needs _extra_ gentle care and intimacy.” He slips his hand down between them and wraps it around their cocks.

“N-No, I-I don’t!” Yuri whimpers and pulls out his fingers. 

“Of course not,” Yuuri teases. He uses his other hand to reach behind Yuri and hooks two of his fingers into Yuri’s lubed entrance. 

“AGH!” Yuri shrieks, jolting in Yuuri’s hold. 

“Minami-kun, I’m sure you two have an assortment of  _ toys. _ Go get the longest one you have. I want to show you what Yuri used to be able to do,” Yuuri excitedly commands.

Minami sits up, shaky from the pleasure, and makes his way to the closet, holding the remote of his vibrator. He reaches up with his unoccupied hand and pulls out a long dildo, at least a foot long with alternating textures of nodules and ribs every three inches before meeting the flare at the bottom.

Yuuri whistles in awe. “Does he make you take that?” He forces in a third finger, eliciting a high whine from Yuri.

Minami nods sheepishly and returns to the bed, placing it on the sheets. 

Yuuri releases their members and slowly pulls out his fingers, Yuri’s ring of muscles pulling against each knuckle. “Do you want to put it in? I’m sure it will be a new experience for both of you.”

Minami nods again. He brings his hand back to his cock and thumbs the head in the same teasing manner that Yuri does.

Yuuri leans his head down, placing his mouth just above Yuri’s ear. “Would you like that? Minami-kun putting that long toy in you like you’ve done to him?”

Yuri nods slowly, not moving his head from Yuuri’s chest. “I want him.”

Minami isn’t sure if he heard Yuri correctly.

“Oh?” Yuuri asks. “How do you want him?”

“In me,” Yuri mumbles. “I want him to come inside me.”

“Okay, Minami-kun, you heard him. Take out the vibrator and take off the cock ring.” Yuuri pushes Yuri to lay on his back. “Lube up the toy and switch places with me,” Yuuri instructs once Minami is ready.

The two switch places, Yuri just watching Minami the entire time. He seems so much different to Minami, small and meek rather than overpowering and strong.

Minami sits between Yuri’s spread legs with the long, lubed dildo in his hands. “Do I just…?”

Yuuri motions with his finger for Yuri to roll onto his hands and knees. Once the blonde is better positioned to take the length of the dildo, Yuuri nods. “Go slowly, he can’t take it as rough as you can.”

Yuri rests his head in Yuuri’s lap and nuzzles his thigh. “M-Minami, just put it in. I can take it.” 

Minami isn’t sure whether to take Yuri’s or Yuuri’s word, so he defaults to his boyfriend. He positions the blunt tip of the dildo at Yuri’s glistening entrance and pushes it in roughly.

At least five inches of the dildo enter Yuri in one thrust. A scream is ripped from his throat. “AGH! OW!”

Minami flinches from the negative reaction from Yuri. “Are you okay, sir?” The toy slowly slips back out of Yuri, falling onto the covers.

Yuri clenches his eyes shut and nods his head. “Hah! K-Keep going!” He trembles from the sudden intrusion. 

Yuuri chuckles lightly. “Don’t trust him, Minami-kun. He pushes himself too far sometimes.” He smiles softly at Yuri as he comfortingly pats his back. 

Minami begins to slowly feed the toy into Yuri, inch by inch.

Yuri shivers at the first section of nodules to enter him. They pull at his rim and cause wonderful music to leave his lips; a plethora of moans and gasps. “Agh! Please, Minami!” The first three inches move so slowly, it’s like torture for Yuri. “Ngh-Not so slow…!” Thankfully, Minami speeds up, if only a little. “Ah~!” He pushes himself up on his hands to look up at Yuuri. “Please, Yuuri, I-I n-need more!”

Yuuri smiles but shakes his head. “This is a good pace for you. I don’t want you pushing yourself,” he explains. He moves onto his knees and pulls Yuri into an embrace. “You haven’t done this in a while, after-all,” he points out. 

Yuri simultaneously wraps his arms around Yuuri’s neck and pushes back against the dildo, which is now reaching the ribs. “I-It doesn’t m-matter! Just push it  _ in! _ ” He whines loudly, begging and pleading. 

Minami wants very badly to push the toy in as Yuri requests, but he doesn’t want to risk hurting him unintentionally. “Yuuri, may I go a little faster?” 

Yuuri nods. “The next two sections, quickly but not all at once.”

Yuri’s eyes widen. There’s no way he can take six more inches on top of the six he  _ already _ has in him. “W-Wait! That’s s-SIX-! AH~!” Thankfully, the material of the dildo is extremely flexible, allowing the length to turn to fit the shape of his intestines. It hurts, but in the uncomfortable way and not the painful way, like it’s opening him up from the inside, but not tearing him apart.

Once at the end of the fourth section and at the flare at the bottom of the dildo, Minami stops his hand. “Yuuri, can we switch places? I want to hold him,” Minami requests.

Yuuri glances down at Yuri, who is panting heavily. “Do you want Minami-kun to hold you?” 

“Y-Ye-es! I w-want him!” Yuri rasps out, his voice shaking.

“Okay,” Yuuri grunts out as he pulls Yuri off of him and shuffles over to Minami. He takes hold of the base of the dildo and nods for Minami to move.

Minami crawls in front of Yuri and sits Indian style. Yuri looks up at him and, instead of the usual controlling glare, he looks up with vulnerability in his eyes. 

“M-Minami…!” Yuri gasps. He tugs at Minami’s arm in a desperate plea for skin-on-skin contact. It’s almost embarrassing to be seen acting so needy in front of Minami, but he kind of likes it. Just being able to relax and let somebody  _ else _ control him, whether it be Yuuri or Minami, is a wonderful release. No matter how much he still obviously  _ loves _ having Minami allow him to dominate him, this is just different and  _ good. _

Minami is overcome by the urge to hug Yuri and nothing stops him. He scoots forward and allows Yuri to literally pull him into a hug. He is engulfed by Yuri’s strong arms and squeezed tightly. “S-Sir?”

Yuri shakes his head. “No, n-no ‘sir’. Not th-this time,” he whispers quietly. His hips shake and grind against the toy that rests deep inside him. “I- hah- I haven’t d-one this i-in a while. Hah,” he sighs loudly. He closes his eyes and lets his head loll forward onto Minami’s shoulder, just at the juncture of his neck.

“Good boy, Yuri,” Yuuri compliments. He keeps his left hand on the base of the toy, using his right to knead and massage Yuri’s ass. “You’re being so honest to Minami-kun.”

Yuri moans and bucks his hips. 

“You’re such a good switch,” Yuuri adds. He gives Minami a small wink, as if saying ‘watch this’. 

Minami keeps his eyes on Yuri, who is moving his hips needily. The certain way that his hips and lower back sway and grind reminds him of a needy kitten. “Sir- ah- Yura, are you close?”

Yuri grumbles lowly and shakes his head. 

The Japanese man smirks and grabs Yuri’s balls in his right hand. “Don’t lie, Yuri. I can tell how close you are.” He can tell by the tightening of his sack and how his hips jut.

“I-It’s  _ embarrassing, _ ” Yuri whines. It is. He usually lasts  _ much _ longer, but having Minami touch him while he’s so vulnerable, makes it hard to last longer than a second. “I don’t- ah- want to come like this!”

Without warning, the entire dildo is pulled out of Yuri. 

“Ahn!” Yuri jerks violently. He feels something of thicker girth push into his wet entrance. “YUURI!” In a panic, he pushes Minami away and whips his head back to look at Yuuri. He was completely unprepared for him to enter all of a sudden.

Minami lands on his back, in shock. He sits up and scoots back enough to allow Yuri space.

Yuuri presses his hips against Yuri’s plush ass. “Sorry, but I just wanted to be inside you. It’s been so long.”

“S-Sor-ry, Mi-na-mi~!” Yuri bites his lip in complete ecstasy, his eyes rolling back as Yuuri thrusts forward. At least the dildo got him accustomed to having something in him so he doesn’t have to wait to adjust to Yuuri’s slightly larger girth. 

“Minami-kun, put three fingers in his mouth so he doesn’t get too loud,” Yuuri requests. 

Yuri already has himself on his elbows with his mouth wide open, waiting for the appendages to enter his mouth.

Minami’s already hard cock hardens upon the lewd sight of Yuri’s tongue poking out. “May I put something  _ else _ in his mouth?”

Yuuri shrugs his shoulders, much too engrossed in Yuri’s ass to care.

Minami gets on his knees and shuffles forward. He presses his thumb against Yuri’s tongue, opening his mouth wider and stretching his soft lips. 

Yuri’s chest is heaving with each moan he lets slip. “Ah! Hah!” A thin layer of sweat covers his body. His mouth is wide and waiting.

Yuuri slowly rocks his hips against Yuri and keeps his hips still with both of his hands. “Th-That’s it, just  _ tighten _ around me,” he groans. Yuri’s asshole flutters around his cock, squeezing and practically sucking him in.

Minami presses the tip of his cock against Yuri’s lips and pulls his head forward with the hand gripping his chin. Yuri’s mouth engulfs his cock and he gags lightly when his member begins to slowly enter his throat. The feeling and sound of Yuri gagging around his cock makes something inside him scream for more. He looks down and sees Yuri; tears in his eyes and Minami’s pubic hair tickling his nose.

Yuri relaxes his throat, finding it extremely hard to do with Minami’s cock touching his soft palate. The task becomes even harder as Yuuri picks up his speed, close to almost pounding into Yuri. Skin slaps against skin and sweat drips from all three of them, primarily from Yuri, who is taking the most of it, plugged in both holes. 

Minami thrusts slowly, rolling his hips against Yuri’s mouth.

Yuri gags loudly, his upper body reflexively convulsing. He clenches down around Yuuri at the same time, making the older man groan in pleasure. His release is extremely close, just about to reach the peak before the drop into pleasure that he craves.

Yuuri angles his hips to hit Yuri’s prostate. He relishes in the resulting moan. His hand reaches around Yuri and grabs his cock.

That one thrust is all that Yuri needs in order to be undone.

“MNGH!” The small blonde moans, the noise muffled by the cock in his mouth. He jerks in pleasure as cum spurts from his cock and onto Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri’s hand milks his orgasm from him. 

“Mn~!” Minami moans out in response to the vibrations from Yuri’s warm mouth. “Y-Yura, I’m going to-”

Yuri pulls his head back in a near panic. “Hah! In m-me! P-Please!”

Minami groans at the loss of pleasure.

Yuuri pulls Yuri’s hair back with one hand and gives one final thrust, emptying his seed into the Russian. 

Yuri makes noise between a gasp and a scream. He hasn’t been filled with cum in  _ years. _ Not since he and Minami started dating. “F-Fuck!” 

Yuuri sighs loudly and pulls out, eyeing the cum that dribbles from Yuri’s puffy and red hole. “Minami-kun, come over here and fuck him.”

Yuri’s upper body collapses onto the mattress, his arms laying limp in front of him. He pants heavily, his chest heaving dramatically. 

Minami and Yuuri switch positions.

The former positions the head of his cock at Yuri’s wet, leaking entrance. He realizes that he has never been  _ inside _ Yuri. It’s always the other way around. Minami takes a breath of encouragement, places his hands on Yuri’s hips, and pushes into him. 

Yuri half moans, half screams. “Minami~!” He squirms in Minami’s gentle grip, extremely oversensitive. Yuuri taps his shoulder, causing Yuri to glance up at him weakly. “Wh- ah- What?”

Yuuri presses his cum-covered hand against Yuri’s lips. “Clean them.”

Yuri pokes out his small tongue and laps at the thick, bitter liquid covering his palm. The digits dip into his mouth, stretching his lips obscenely. “Mn~!”

Minami grinds into Yuri, whimpering at the wetness and warmth surrounding his cock. “Yura! Th-This is- Ah!” He leans forward and covers Yuri’s body with his. 

Yuri sucks on three of Yuuri’s fingers to clean them of his own cum. He pulls his head back and cries out. Minami’s cock is not quite as thick as Yuuri’s but it has twice the effect. “Minami! C-Come inside me! Fuck!” His cock is still soft from his previous orgasm, but he just wants to feel Minami fill him and claim him. 

Minami moans as he orgasms. “Yura!” Cum spurts from his cock, filling Yuri and mingling with Yuuri’s cum. 

Yuri shudders and sighs in content, finally falling against the bed once more. 

Minami stares at Yuri’s limp, exhausted form. He lightly touches Yuri’s shoulder and smiles at how beautiful he look like this. “Are you okay, Yura?”

“Minami… hah… That was…” Yuri cannot seem to find any words. This entire thing is a  _ huge _ step in their relationship; both sexually and romantically. Yuri being able to trust Minami enough to show him his vulnerable side opens up so many more doors for them. He glances behind himself to see Minami with a completely enamored expression dressing his face.

Yuri blushes and pulls his hips forward, whimpering as Minami’s cock pulls out and cum dribbles from his hole. 

Yuuri gently brushes Yuri’s hair out of his face to reveal small tears falling from his eyes, but not from any negative emotion.

Minami is clearly upset by this, thinking he did something to make Yuri cry. 

“Don’t worry, Minami. I think Yuri is just a little overwhelmed,” Yuuri reassures. He grazes his knuckles over Yuri’s cheek. “Isn’t that right, Yuri?”

Yuri nods, sniffling. He covers his face with his hands, embarrassed that he’s getting emotional from something as simple as sex. 

Minami nods in understanding. He helps Yuri roll onto his side and lay his head on the pillows of the bed. A small glob of cum leaks from Yuri’s twitching hole and drips down the curve of his ass.

Yuuri stands up from the bed and grabs the discarded dildo. “Make sure Yuri is okay, I’ll get drinks and something to clean Yuri with.” He strides out of the room.

Minami nods and lays down next to Yuri. He takes a note out of Yuri’s aftercare book and presses his body against Yuri’s. “Do you want me to just hold you?” he asks innocently. 

Yuri nods, his tears having stopped. “Yeah. I-I’m sorry for getting emotional like this. Hehe...!” He nervously laughs and wipes the tears from his cheeks. “Geez… That’s embarrasing.”

“No! It isn’t!” Minami hastily reassures. He presses his forehead against Yuri’s and looks into his eyes lovingly.

Yuri’s breath hitches and his heart clenches. “Thank you, Minami. I really enjoyed this. You have no idea how much I appreciate that you did this for me, even if it wasn’t planned,” he whispers sincerely. He hugs Minami tightly, burying his face underneath Minami’s chin.

Yuuri reenters the room, carrying a towel in one hand and a glass of water in his other. He is now clothed in his pants. “Okay, I have water and a towel. How’re you doing, Yuri?”

“Good,” Yuri mumbles. He wants to roll over, but doesn’t in favor of not dirtying the sheets with cum. “Minami, can you clean me? I can’t really move without making a mess.”

 

Minami nods and reaches out a hand towards Yuuri. 

Yuuri gives him the towel and seats himself on the edge of the bed. “It looked like that was new for you two.”

“I guess,” Yuri replies. The towel wipes his entrance, cleaning any cum that’s leaked out.

“You guess?” Yuuri teases. He runs a hand up and down Yuri’s side chastely. 

Yuri grumbles in half irritation. “It’s your fault. Don’t ask me.” He rolls onto his back once he is cleaned and faces Yuuri.

Yuuri hands him the glass of water. Yuuri laughs lightly. “It’s not  _ my _ fault. I just helped you…  _ open up _ a little bit.”

Yuri chugs the water, wetting his dry throat. He has no retort to Yuuri’s comment. It’s true in every respect that matters. 

Minami plucks the cup from Yuri’s hand and takes a drink. He has a strange amount of pride from the whole event. Topping Yuri and seeing him unravel beneath him is empowering to say the least, almost an equalizer. 

“Hey! That’s my water!” Yuri whines sarcastically. He frowns and twists is body to face Minami. 

Minami chuckles silently and finishes off the small amount of liquid that was left for him. “Too bad, it’s gone,” he teases with a small grin on his lips. 

Yuri rolls his eyes and scoffs. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“So…,” Yuuri interjects. “Do you want me to leave or-”

“No,” Yuri immediately says. “You can’t just bruise my ass and leave.” He absolutely knows that he’s going to have dark bruises on his ass after how hard Yuuri had plowed into him. “If I’m going to have my ass be sore for at least a week, you better be  _ damn _ ready to stay the night.” He motions for Yuuri to lay next to him.

Yuuri holds back a laugh and lays down on his side, less than a foot away from Yuri. “You are so demanding, Yuri~.”

Yuri closes his eyes and cuddles closer to Minami. “You bet I fucking am,” he huffs quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who comment, too. You guys give me reassurance that I'm doing something right.  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	42. Yuuri & Viktor + Phichit & Seung-Gil: Chubby!Yuuri/Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri comes home to find that Phichit and Seung arrived early and that they also have a present for him. (M-preg was originally requested, but we all know how that went over the first time, so I went with the next best thing- Chubby Yuuri.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some chubby Yuuri? I know I am! Whoooo! After the Yuri!!! on Stage event, I have been waiting to get the chance to write Yuuri with a little chub. And as someone who has personal weight problems (constant flucuation), I was stoked when I first watched Yuri!!! on Ice because, not only is Yuuri on the same weight boat as me, he has anxiety and mild depression that isn't portrayed as his only character trait (which is sadly hard to find nowadays). (This chapter was requested by iarathek and Senko.) ~ Ms. Author

 Yuuri enters his and Viktor’s home, closing the door behind him and locking it.

Phichit and Seung were coming to visit, staying in the spare bedroom. Neither Yuuri nor Viktor mind because the two couples enjoy swinging with each other. Though, the first time, Yuuri was a nervous, flustered mess since it was his first time with anyone but Viktor. Viktor was surprisingly smooth about it, not faltering once. Since the other couple was suppose to arrive in a few hours, Yuuri ran some errands early so he can spend as much time with his best friend as possible.

He removes his jacket and hangs it up, only to be pushed up against the wall the second he has his back turned to the hallway. 

“Ah!” He feels hands grip his soft hips tightly and warm breath tickling his ear. His own hands instinctively cover the ones on his hips. He’s gained some weight since it is off-season and, even though Yuuri absolutely hates his tendency to do so, his husband has developed a habit of touching Yuuri’s ‘softer’ areas; his hips, stomach, and thighs.

“Welcome back, Yuuri,” the deep, alto voice huskily whispers in his ear.

“Vitya? Can I at  _ least _ take off my shoes first?” Yuuri laughs light-heartedly. Viktor nuzzles his neck and peppers it with small kisses. “Okay, I see that I’m  _ not _ going to be able to take off my shoes,” he comments amusedly, tilting his head to the side.

Viktor chuckles in Yuuri’s ear, eliciting a shudder from the smaller man. “You can, but Phichit and Seung are here and I know how badly you have wanted to see them,” Viktor muses.

Yuuri instantly perks up, excited to finally see Phichit again. “Really!?”

“Yes,” Viktor informs, “I think that they’re unpacking in the spare bedroom-”

Before Viktor can even finish, Yuuri wiggles out from between him and the wall, kicks off his shoes, and dashes down the long hallway. He nearly barges into the spare bedroom without a care. He and Phichit have an unspoken rule of being able to enter each other’s room without asking, whether it is Phichit entering his and Viktor’s room or Yuuri entering Phichit’s and Seung’s room. Neither mind and both accept it, their partners as well.

“Phichit!” Yuuri exclaims happily. He stops dead in his tracks and his breath hitches. 

Phichit and Seung are on the bed, the former on top of the latter. The Thai is on top of Seung, kissing him passionately. There are unpacked suitcases littering the floor, implying that this started half-way through unpacking. 

Phichit’s head shoots up and turns to look at Yuuri. He seems completely unphased by being seen in such a compromising position. “Yuuri! You’re back!”

Yuuri, on the other hand, is blushing madly. “I- uh- I’m s-sorry for barging in…,” he mutters, embarrassed. “I’ll just let you guys… continue.” He turns around to rush out of the room, only to walk right into Viktor the second he turns around. 

“Yuuri, why do you look so flustered?” Viktor asks, cupping Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri gulps and takes a step back to distance himself. “Phichit and Seung were… busy. W-We should just let them-” He is cut off by arms wrapping around him from behind. 

Phichit hugs Yuuri tightly. “Oh, don’t be like that. You’ve seen us in much worse situations,” he teases. 

Yuuri can’t deny that statement. He has literally walked in on them mid-sex; Phichit plowing into Seung, who is surprisingly quiet, and they didn’t stop while Phichit tried to have a conversation with Yuuri, but he walked out as fast as he had walked in. Needless to say, Yuuri was surprised. Phichit and him have been friends for so long that they are more than comfortable around each other and Seung just doesn’t care. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t mean to.”

Viktor presses himself against Yuuri, sandwiching him between him and Phichit. 

Yuuri’s corresponding shiver is barely noticeable to even himself, but Phichit definitely notices. “Looks like you’re just as excited as I am to see you.”

Yuuri lowers his gaze to look at the ground beside him. He knows that the four of the have set up boundaries for each respective partner. Rules on what they are allowed to do and things that are exclusive to only that couple. 

Any of them are allowed to initiate sex or any other intimate activity as long as all four of them are in the room and no one objects to it. And right now, that seems to be exactly what is happening.

Viktor smirks seductively. “How about all of us move to the bed?” he whispers next to Yuuri’s ear, loud enough for Phichit to hear.

Yuuri nods sheepishly, not usually very calm during these situations. He slips out from between the two men and turns toward the bed. Seung is sitting on the edge with a blank expression. A bottle of lube and several condoms on the bed next to him. 

Seung catches Yuuri’s shocked expression. “I could see where that was going, so I took the liberty to get these” he nonchalantly informs, nodding to the condoms.

Phichit saunters up to Seung and leans down to pull him into a kiss. “That’s why I love you,” he mumbles into the kiss.

Seung wraps his arms around Phichit’s neck, tilting his head back to make the kiss more comfortable. 

Viktor tugs at the hem of Yuuri’s dark blue shirt. “How about I help you take these clothes off?” He begins lifting the shirt once Yuuri lifts his arms to allow him to do so.

Phichit suddenly pulls away from Seung, much to his disappointment. “Wait! We got you something, Yuuri!”

Yuuri turns his head to give Viktor a questioning look.

“I didn’t know of this,” Viktor admits.

Phichit excitedly rushes over to one of the many suitcases and rummages through it. Seung watches with a knowing expression, while Viktor and Yuuri are still completely confused.

The Thai finally pulls out a folded up bundle of black fabric. He walks up to Yuuri and pushes it into his arms. “We bought you this. Seung thought it would look good on you.”

Yuuri looks behind Phichit at Seung and smiles gratefully at him. 

Seung just nods back at him, not being a very expressive person in general. 

Yuuri unfolds it in his hands, expecting a shirt or a sweater.

Not even close.

It’s the single most embarrassing thing that he has ever been bought; a set of panties and bralette connected by straps going from the bottom of the bralette and converging at the top of the panties, small wisps of blue decorating the entire piece, as well as matching stockings. 

“Uh…” Yuuri gapes. His lips are parted in complete shock. 

Phichit is nearly jumping up and down in excitement of Yuuri’s reaction. “What do you think? It’s great, right?”

Yuuri would be excited about this, only if it wasn’t off-season and he hasn’t gained a lot of weight due to his lightened training regimen. “You  _ do _ know that it’s off-season, right?”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Yuuri!” Phichit frowns. “You always get really self-conscious for no good reason.” 

Yuuri grumbles indecisively. “I-... I’ll  _ try _ it. But if I look ridiculous, then I’m not wearing it.” 

Phichit smiles lightly. “Deal.”

Yuuri makes his way to the small, attached bathroom. He feels Viktor’s eyes on him the entire time. He unclothes himself and glances into the full-body mirror screwed onto the door. A grimace crosses his face upon seeing the pudge on his stomach and thighs. Viktor says it compliments him, but Yuuri knows that it isn’t healthy for his weight to be fluctuating so often. 

He figures out how to slide on the costume. “This is ridiculous…,” he grumbles. The black is a stark contrast against his slightly tan skin and the top of the stockings cling to his thighs in a way that compliments them. He takes off his glasses, the light blue not matching the blue of the outfit. 

“I’m not wearing this,” Yuuri calls out to Phichit. 

“What!?” Phichit whines. “It can’t be  _ that _ bad.”

“It is. I’m not wearing it,” Yuuri repeats. To him, it looks absolutely ridiculous on him. He’s not one to wear risque clothing, except the occasional tank top and boxers when he has a day off.

“Can we at least  _ see _ it? I’m absolutely sure that you look great in it,” Viktor insists.

Yuuri turns the doorknob slowly and opens the door only enough to peek his head out. He makes sure to keep the rest of his body behind it. “You need to promise you won’t laugh. Even if I look bad in this.”

Viktor nods eagerly. “I would never.”

Yuuri steps out from behind the door, covering his midriff with his arms crossed over them. 

Viktor and Phichit look Yuuri up and down slowly, while Seung just nods in approval.

Yuuri carefully watches their reactions. “How does it look?” He blushes and shifts his weight uncomfortably under their stares.

Viktor licks his lower lip before biting it. “Amazing. I have no idea what you were saying earlier.” He walks up to Yuuri and smiles happily. “You look great,” he compliments while placing his hands on Yuuri’s hips, drifting them up and down observantly.

Yuuri gives a small smile, tightening his arms.

“Move your arms,” Seung requests. “I liked it because of the straps.” 

Viktor steps back to give Yuuri room to showcase it.

Yuuri drops his arms at his sides. He notices the bulge in Viktor’s pants. “I’d never imagine that you guys would like this sort of thing… hehe…”

“You’d be very surprised,” Phichit chimes. “Could you maybe… put on a show for us?”

Yuuri makes a small noise in the back of his throat. “Like what? How would I do that?”

“Lay down on the bed and touch yourself.” Seung pats the empty spot beside him.

“...Okay. I can try- but are you  _ sure _ I don’t look bad? Like, I know I’ve gained a lot of weight, so this doesn’t look as good as it cou-”

“No, Yuuri, it’s fine. You look great. That’s just your anxiety talking,” Viktor interjects, absolutely sincere. 

Yuuri huffs and walks to the bed. He sits down and gives Phichit and Viktor a small glance. “So… are you guys going to just stand there? Or are you going to sit?”

Phichit and Viktor quickly sit down at the foot of the bed, the former sitting next to Seung. Seung turns himself to be facing to head of the bed, where Yuuri is sitting.

“Okay, then. I guess I’ll start?”

All three other men nod in approval.

Yuuri has no idea where to start. He has obviously masturbated, even in front of Viktor, but he has no inkling as to how he can make it a ‘show’ of it. He takes a leap of faith and starts by getting onto his knees and drifting his fingers lightly over his thighs, dragging his fingernails over the fabric of the stocking and the soft skin. 

He shudders, his skin sensitive to the light tingle brought on by his fingers. 

Viktor is the first to pull out his erection and wrap his fist around it, pumping slowly.

Yuuri notices immediately and blushes madly. He wraps his arms around himself and shakes his head. “I don’t think I can do this.”

Viktor is about to say something, but Seung stops him.

“Would it help if I joined?” he asks. Seung crawls forward, the bed being somewhat large, and cups Yuuri’s cheek. “I could guide you through it, tell you what to do.”

Yuuri shivers and nods. He’s very shy during sex until he gets into it. He just has to break through the one wall first. 

Seung shuffles behind Yuuri and presses his chest against his back. “Lean against me and spread your legs,” he whispers, only loud enough for Yuuri to hear.

Yuuri unfolds his legs and sits on his ass. He spreads his legs and leans back against Seung. 

Seung hooks and arm under Yuuri’s to hold him up. He travels his other arm down his side and squeezes his outer thigh. “Wider. Show them everything.”

Yuuri complies with a quiet gasp.

Seung traces small circles on Yuuri’s soft inner thigh, slowly warming him up. “So, how should we start?” he asks, this time louder for Viktor and Phichit to hear. “Should I tease you and make you squirm, because I’m  _ so close _ to giving you that pleasure you want, but knowing that I never will?”

Yuuri moans loudly.

Seung chuckles in Yuuri’s ear, dominant and controlling.

Phichit and Viktor are watching with wide eyes. Viktor pants lightly at the sight of his husband being teased by Seung. 

“Or maybe… I can give you exactly what you want and pound you into the mattress until you are a crying, whimpering mess?” Seung huskily whispers. He tightens his hand on Yuuri’s thigh, digging his long fingers into the pudge layering the thigh.

“Please, Seung…,” Yuuri groans. As Seung’s hand drifts closer to Yuuri’s member, he trembles in anticipation. 

“Maybe I can test your limits? I’m sure they would like to see it.” Seung cups Yuuri’s bulge, fondling it slowly. “Me forcing my entire  _ cock _ into you without preparation. I’m sure you could handle it. Especially with what I’ve heard from Viktor and Phichit.”

Yuuri would glare at Viktor or Phichit for sharing his sexual life with. Seung, but he is much too focused on pleasure to care. “Mn! I-I’m not sure~!”

Seung glaces at Phichit, noticing his bright blush and the tent his erection is forming. “Oh, but I think you  _ can. _ ” He turns his gaze to Viktor. “Is he cleaned out?”

Seung knows that forcing his cock inside of Yuuri without preparation could be… unpleasantly messy if he hasn’t already been cleaned. 

“Yeah,” Viktor pants. “This morning before he left to run errands. He wanted to be ready for when you guys came.” He brushes his thumb against the head of his erection. 

“Perfect,” Seung hisses into Yuuri’s ear, following it with a hard nip.

The only thing to leave Yuuri’s mouth is a whorish moan. “Ah~!”

“Get on your hands and knees so I can start,” Seung demands.

Yuuri almost didn’t expect him to go through with it, but he has absolutely no objection in him doing so. He leans forward and gets into position. His back arches, causing his ass to be pushed into the air towards Seung. Suddenly, two strong, firm hands are on his ass, kneading his it through the fabric. “S-Seung!” 

Seung smirks, not backing off in his movements. “Phichit, can I have the lube?”

Phichit hands Seung the lube. “Can I touch him while you have your fun? Or are you planning on being all dominant on him?”

The Korean seems to toss the idea around. “Go ahead. I’m not going to stop you.” He unzips his pants and pulls out his bare member. Reaching for a condom, he lightly slaps Yuuri’s ass. 

“Ah-” Yuuri gasps. He drops onto his elbows. “Are you sure this won’t hurt? You know how I feel about pain.” Yuuri absolutely hates pain; not the stretching or sore kind, but the burning and ripping kind.

“As long as you stay relaxed you probably won’t feel more than a dull stretch,” Seung comforts, but with the faintest tone of demand, as if telling Yuuri to stay relaxed. He rolls the condom on and lathers it in lube.

Phichit unties the drawstrings of the his sweatpants and pulls them down far enough to expose his erection. His hand finds itself wound in Yuuri’s hair. “Open your mouth for me.” He moves closer to him. He pulls Yuuri back onto his hands.

With a small grunt, Yuuri opens his mouth and glances up at his best friend, looking at him seductively. The tip of Phichit’s cock is placed on his bottom lip, making him wait for it. He drags the tip of his tongue along the curve of the head, not currently aware of what Seung is doing other than caressing his lower body. The fabric of the panties is pulled asides by Seung and held their by this thumb while his hand lays flat on Yuuri’s ass. 

Viktor’s strong and callused hand plants itself on Yuuri’s lower back. He rubs it up and down and in circles. He presses his thumb down on the small amount of fat that had accumulated. 

“Hikhor?” Yuuri asks with his mouth wide open.

“Shh, I’m just making sure you stay relaxed for Seung,” Viktor cooes. His other hand is stroking his cock.

Yuuri feels the pressure of Seung’s cock on his unprepared entrance. “Ah…” He braces himself for the stretch. Seung pushes into him, keeping him steady with a hand on his hip. 

“AH!” Yuuri cries out as the head of the cock manages to slip between the tight ring of muscles. He reflexively gasps and lurches forward, unintentionally deepthroats Phichit’s cock. The Japanese man gags violently and pulls his head back, coughing loudly while also pushing back on Seung’s cock. He gasps again and continues coughing while covering his mouth.

There is complete silence from the others until Viktor breaks into hysterical laughter from the sight and Phichit joins, finding Viktor’s laughter funnier than the actual situation. 

Yuuri’s blush brightens and spreads to his ears. “It’s not  _ funny! _ ” He looks back at Seung for some form of reassurance considering how it takes a lot for him to actually laugh.

The Korean is clearly stifling a laugh, averting his gaze from Yuuri’s judging eyes.

“I can’t believe you,” Yuuri deadpans. “I literally just choked on a dick and you are  _ laughing? _ You NEVER laugh!” He groans in embarrassment, apparently not noticing the dick in his ass.

“I- ahem- I’m not l- heh- laughing,” Seung manages to say, only snorting once.

Yuuri glares at Viktor and Phichit for their continued hysterics. “You know what? I’m not going to give  _ either _ of you a blowjob. Have fun getting off on your own,” he grumbles, turning his head away from both of them. 

That finally gets them to shut up. “What!?”

“But-” Phichit starts.

“Nope. I wear this ridiculous lingerie for you guys and all I get is laughed at. At least Seung tried not to laugh.”

“Yuuri, this is a little excessive, don’t you think?” Viktor reasons. He gently touches the back of Yuuri’s head in a futile attempt to get him to listen.

“Yes, it  _ is _ excessive,” Yuuri scoffs. He looks back at Seung. “You can start moving now.” A loud gasp leaves his lips as Seung pulls out at an agonizingly slow rate. He cringes slightly at the tightness of the movement.

Viktor whines. “Please, Yuuri?”

Phichit has an overly dramatic pout on his lips. “I thought we had a bonding moment…”

Yuuri looks up at Phichit. “What?” He pants lightly from the dull pleasure.

“You deep throated me….” Phichit whines, feigning betrayal. 

Yuuri’s corresponding scoff is cut of by a moan. “Fu-ahh~ Seung! Faster!”

Seung’s hips rock slowly as to avoid discomforting Yuuri. “No.”

Yuuri whips his head back with a pleading expression. “Why!?”

Seung just motions toward Viktor and Phichit with his head.

Yuuri quickly puts two and two together. “Are you really not going to move faster until I let these two join?”

“Maybe,” Seung says nonchalantly. 

“Fine,” Yuuri huffs. He looks up at the two slightly hopeful men. “But you need to make it up to me big time.”

“Of course!” Viktor beams. “Whatever you want!”

Yuuri pulls himself off of Seung’s cock and rolls onto his back. He spreads his legs apart to make room for him. It only takes a second for Seung to reposition himself and push back into Yuuri. “Ahn~! Yes!” Yuuri hisses in delight, back arching slightly. 

Viktor drinks in the sight of Yuuri, panting and whining while wearing that oh so tantalizing lingerie that manages to actually compliment the softened features of his body. “So, how do we make it up, Yuuri?”

Yuuri flicks his gaze to Viktor. “T-Touch me- Ngh!”

Viktor quickly leans down and nuzzles Yuuri’s neck while Phichit takes his seat on the side opposite and copies his movements.

Yuuri squeaks out a cry, but stops himself before he does anything embarrassing. Seung’s hands position themselves under the bend of Yuuri’s knees and lift them to get a better angle. “AGH! FUCK!” He yelps out at the sudden assault on his prostate. His mouth opens wide, his tongue poking out, and his eyes roll back at the sheer pleasure of his neck and ass being assaulted. 

“Yuuri…!” Seung grunts.

The two skaters attached at Yuuri’s neck act like night and day. Viktor is soft and passionate but firm, almost as if he’s demanding Yuuri’s attention. Phichit, on the other hand, is rough and fast like a fire. But damn, do they both bring Yuuri to his metaphorical knees.

Yuuri hisses in pleasure, his orgasm fast-approaching. “S-Seung! Vitya! Phichit! I- ah! I’m close!”

Vikor hums happily against Yuuri’s neck and takes his hand in his, guiding it to his erection. “Touch me.”

“Don’t forget about me, Yuuri,” Phichit huffs out between love bites. A small shudder runs through him once Yuuri’s other hand reaches out to wrap around his member.

“Ahah! Ahn~!” Yuuri’s shallow breaths halt and his hands instinctively tighten as he is pushed over the edge by Seung. “Seung! SEUNG! NGH!” A string of loud curses in Japanese follow as he is overwhelmed by the sensations of his orgasm and his back arches sharply. Cum stains the front of the lingerie.

Viktor groans at the continued tightness of his husband’s hand around his cock. “Yuuri, if you don’t loosen your hand, I’m not going to last.” He sits back on his knees and slowly rocks his hips into Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri doesn’t hear anything Viktor says, only able to hear the blood rushing through his ears. He slumps back against the bed and whimpers as Seung’s ace doesn’t seem to slow. “S-Seung, s- hah- slow down…!”

Seung shakes his head, eyes shut and lip bit. “Hold on.”

Yuuri wails out at the extreme sensitivity and tears drip out of the corner of his eyes. “I- I can’t!”

Phichit, at this point, has lifted his head and is staring intently at Yuuri while in deep thought. His daze seems to break and he crawls forward until his knees are at the sides of Yuuri’s face and he is facing Seung. “Open.”

Teary eyed, Yuuri opens his mouth, which is immediately filled with the length of Phichit’s cock. His eyes clench shut and he gags around the cock as its head hits the back of his throat.

Phichit moans in delight, but makes his thrusts shallower to avoid discomforting Yuuri. “Mn!” He leans forward, eyeing Seung seductively, and pulls him into a heated kiss by wrapping his arms around him. This causes Seung to snap his hips forward.

Yuuri’s legs jerk, but the Korean manages to keep his hold. The corresponding scream runs straight through Phichit’s cock. 

Viktor watches them, a bright blush dusting his cheeks. He loves touching Yuuri and actively participating, but he has to admit that he is a bit of a voyeur. He notices quickly when Yuuri’s hand slows in its movements and wraps his own hand around it to guide it up and down at his own pace. 

Seung comes with a deep groan, burying deep inside of Yuuri. “Ngh…!” He pulls out of Yuuri and pulls away from the kiss. He motions for Viktor to take his position.

Viktor happily releases Yuuri’s hand and shuffles in between Yuuri’s legs, replacing Seung’s hands with his. His husband’s entrance is red, puffy, and dripping with lube. “Yuuri, you’re dripping,” he sighs out in arousal, sliding his hand to caress Yuuri’s inner thighs. Yuuri noticeably squirms at the comment and his hands move up to rest on Phichit’s thighs.

Phichit cups Yuuri’s lower jaw and gives one small, final thrust before releasing into his mouth. “Yuuri~!”

Yuuri makes a noise deep in his throat as he swallows the cum in his mouth while Phichit’s cock is still in there. 

Phichit pulls out of Yuuri’s mouth and rolls off of him. Yuuri is panting slowly. “Thank you, Yuuri.”

“No p-problem.” Yuuri glances at Viktor and then to his hands. “So, are you going to finish in me? I’m still  _ really _ sensitive.” He’s not put off by Viktor’s lack of a condom. 

“Yeah, I promise that I’ll be quick,” Viktor says.

Yuuri smirks and bites his lip.

Phichit knows what’s coming.

“But aren’t you  _ always _ quick?” Yuuri says with the straightest face he can manage.

Viktor deadpans and turns his head to gaze at the closed window. He questions his decisions in life. 

Yuuri and Phichit break out into hysterical laughter. Seung doesn’t even crack a smile.

“Nice one!” Phichit barks out as he doubles over while holding his stomach. 

Yuuri has tears running down his face. He and Phichit high five, as their laughter slowly begins to die down. “Fuck! That was amazing!”

Viktor nods his head slowly to himself, accepting the hit to his ego.

Yuuri leans forward the best he can while Viktor is still holding up his legs and touches his clothed shoulder. “Aw, don’t take it to heart. You last a perfect amount of time,” he cooes.

Viktor looks at Yuuri, a small pout on his lips. “Do you mean it?”

Yuuri lightly laughs at Viktor’s childish behavior. “Of course I do! I don’t think you have ever finished before I have during sex.” He runs his hand over Viktor’s chest. “Now, how about you take your shirt off, hm?”

Viktor’s expression completely changes. “And  _ why _ would I  _ ever _ do that?” he asks, wanting to hear Yuuri say it.

Yuuri rolls his eyes endearingly. “Well,” he starts, “if you were married to a man with the body of a  _ God _ , you’d want him to be shirtless too,” he seductively murmurs.

Viktor slides his hands down Yuuri's thighs and lightly grabs his ass. “I already do,” he smirks.

Yuuri chokes on the complement. “Damn it! You always win!”

“Win what?” Seung inquires, now just sitting back and watching the show.

“Yuuri always tries to get Viktor to get flustered, but he always gets flustered instead,” Phichit frankly states.

Viktor nods in confirmation and lets go of Yuuri’s legs to slide off his shirt, revealing his chiseled abdomen. “Are you ready for me?”

Yuuri nods and wraps his legs around Viktor’s waist. “I always am.” 

Viktor braces his hands on either side of Yuuri’s face and pushes in quickly. Yuuri cries out and gasps all at once as he is forced to stretch around Viktor’s thick cock. “Vitya~!”

“Fuck, how are you still tight?” Viktor grunts.

Yuuri hisses in pleasure. “Y-You’re bigger than S-Seung- ah!” He turns to look at Seung. “No of-ffense.”

“None taken,” Seung waves off. He has Phichit straddling his lap and lightly sucking his neck. A light blush dusts his otherwise normal expression.

Viktor’s hand cups Yuuri’s cheek and turns his attention back to him. He begins to slowly thrust into Yuuri. 

Yuuri’s back arches and he grimaces. “Can you h-hurry? I’m really s-sensitive!” he groans. He clenches down on Viktor in an attempt to drive him closer to release. HIs arms wrap around Viktor’s neck, where his hands meet and clasp together.

“D-Don’t worry, luchik, I’m almost done.” His begins to jackrabbit into Yuuri, burying himself in the familiar tightness of Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri curses lightly in Japanese as Viktor purposefully aims for his prostate. “Vitya! D-Don’t hit there! I already c-CAME! AH!” Tears enter his eyes as Viktor thrusts harder. “OW! FUCK!” 

“Shit, sorry. I’m almost- MN!” Viktor gives one final, hard thrust, releasing into Yuuri.

The Japanese man sighs in relief and rolls his hips against Viktor. “Ah yes!” Warm semen fills him. He shudders at the intimacy and bites his lip.

Viktor collapses onto Yuuri and passionately nuzzles his neck. “You’re beautiful, Yuuri.”

Yuuri chuckles lightly and slowly closes his eyes. “You too. Ugh, I’m tired now. Pull out,” he mumbles, lightly tapping Viktor’s back. 

Viktor instantly complies and pulls out with a small sigh, but doesn’t move off of Yuuri. “You need to get out of that and get to  _ our _ bed before you sleep.”

Yuuri groans, pushing Viktor off of him, causing him to frown, and standing up from the bed. “I’m not sleepy, just tired. But you need to help me out of this. I had a hard enough time getting it on.”

Phichit happily raises his hand to offer help. “I can do it!” He climbs off of Seung and jumps off of the large bed. He motions for Yuuri to turn around. Once Yuuri is facing away from him, he unclasps the back of the bralette.

“Wait… there was a clasp?” Yuuri asks in disbelief.

“Well, yeah. How else would y- Wait! How  _ did _ you get this on then?” Phichit muses.

Yuuri stares into the distance, the look of traumatization on his face. “We will never talk about the mistakes that have been made,” he solemnly whispers. 

Phichit laughs shortly and shakes his head. “I swear, Yuuri. Sometimes….”

Once the lingerie is discarded into the hamper to wash later, Yuuri turns around and lightly kisses Phichit on the cheek. “Thank you. I like the gift.”

“No problem. It looks very nice on you.” 

“Viktor and I will leave you guys to finish unpacking and let you catch up on sleep. Jet lag is tough.” Yuuri makes his way toward the door and motions with his finger for Viktor to follow. “I hope that I’ll see you guys for dinner?”

“Of course!” Phichit chimes. 

Yuuri leaves with a small smile. After a moment of walking down the hall, Viktor speaks up. “You walking around naked should be a crime, you know.”

Yuuri glares back at Viktor. “Pounding into someone’s prostate after they already came should be a crime, too.”

Viktor feigns a whine. “Don’t be like that! You know that you like it!” He slings an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. 

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “Doesn’t change the fact that you still did it.”

Viktor pouts and sighs. “How about I make it up to you?” he purrs with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“I’m listening.”

“Well,” Viktor starts, leaning close to Yuuri’s ear. “We cleaned you out this morning, so it would be a waste not to let me lick the cum out of you.”

With a visible shiver, Yuuri nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, it gives me writing fuel :)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	43. Viktor & Yuuri: Masturbation/Foot Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has been extremely anxious and Viktor has an idea on how to help him relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I've been on vacation for the past week and I haven't had any internet. Regardless, enjoy~! (Requested by Rurala.) ~ Ms. Author

Yuuri sits on the bed in his room at Yu-Topia, his head buried in his hands, eyes looking at the floor boards, and knee bouncing nervously. His hair is still wet from the shower he just took and he is only clothed with a loose shirt and a pair of boxer-briefs. His practice was absolutely atrocious; he could barely land a double toe-loop, his step-sequences were practically non-existent, and, worst of all, he actually  _ screamed _ at Viktor in frustration for the  _ second _ time (at least the first time wasn’t as bad as this time). He was just so irritated with himself that he snapped at Viktor when he tried to give him advice, and instead of immediately apologizing like he usually does, he just skated back out on the ice and tried his jumps again. Viktor had told him, after practice, that he wanted to speak to Yuuri after they had dinner.

Yuuri is understandably mortified and angry with himself. It’s not like he can help it. His anxiety just digs into him and makes him irritable some days. But he doubts that Viktor even  _ knows _ about his anxiety, considering they have only known each other for about three months, and bringing it up now would sound like some sort of half-assed excuse. 

A knock on the door disrupts Yuuri’s thoughts. “Yuuri? Can I come in?” A voice calls out with a thick Russian accent.

Yuuri’s heart feels like it stopped in its tracks. “Uh… y-yeah, come in.” He doesn’t dare look up from the ground as the door slowly opens and Viktor walks in before shutting it.

“Yuuri, about your practice today-”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri whispers.

“Yuuri,” Viktor asks, concerned, “Why were you acting like that? Snapping at me? It’s not like you.” He has his arms crossed, but his expression is soft as if he is trying to stay stern but in a comforting way. 

Yuuri shakes his head. “I’m sorry. I just… I woke up and my anxiety-” He curses himself mentally for letting it slip. “I mean, I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

Viktor makes a sound of realization. “Oh! If it was just your anxiety, you could have told me!”

Yuuri looks up from his hands. “What?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I just thought you were mad at me or something,” Viktor laughs. His stance relaxes and he sits down next to Yuuri.

“How did you even know?” Yuuri is genuinely confused. He’s sure kept it hidden enough.

“Yurio has a cousin, who has anxiety, and he lived with him for a few months. He said that you act just like him,” Viktor beams, no longer being stern. 

Yuuri groans loudly. “So you knew?”

“Yep.”

“This  _ whole time? _ ” 

“Uh-huh.”

Yuuri sighs loudly. Anybody knowing about his anxiety is bad enough, nevermind his damn childhood  _ idol. _

“So… what do you usually do to calm your anxiety?”   
Yuuri sadly chuckles. He appreciates the effort Viktor is trying to put in. “I don’t think there is a way, honestly.” He sighs.

There is an awkward pause. Yuuri doesn’t look anywhere but Viktor’s hands, much too nervous to look him in the eyes. 

“I have an idea to help you relax. Only if you’re willing, of course,” Viktor offers.

Yuuri nods curiously. “What is it?”

“It’ll be a little… intimate. And if you want me to stop, make sure you tell me.”

“Okay?” Yuuri is suddenly pushed back onto the bed by Viktor, who is now looming over him. “Ah- V-Viktor!?” He stutters out in shock. His arms are loose by his sides.

Viktor leans down, getting close to Yuuri’s face. “Calm down, I’m just helping you relax,” he mumbles as he encases his lips with his. 

“Mph!” Yuuri tenses up, his eyes wide and lips unmoving. 

Viktor has his eyes lightly closed and his hand is cupping the side of Yuuri’s face. He lightly brushes his fingers through hair with the same hand. He pulls away after a moment to gage Yuuri’s reaction. Upon seeing Yuuri’s shocked and nearly terrified face, his eyes soften. “I’m sorry. Was I too forward? Did I go too fast?” 

Yuuri snaps out of his confused daze. “I- uh- I- What did that… mean?” he asks in a hushed whisper. If Viktor wanted this to be a relationship, Yuuri would feel more than guilty about not returning the same feelings. He obviously cares for Viktor but not in  _ that _ way. 

_ Ah. _ Viktor realizes why Yuuri seemed so tense. “It doesn’t mean anything you don’t want it to. I’m just a friend trying to help you relax. No strings attached,” he assures. 

“Okay…” Yuuri nods slowly, significantly calmer. He props himself up on his elbows and looks into Viktor’s eyes. “Like friends with benefits?” 

“Yeah! Friends with benefits!” Viktor chimes. He can see Yuuri physically relaxing and his breathing seems to calm. He moves his head back down to kiss Yuuri again, this time with more vigor. 

Yuuri pushes up into the kiss. He lowers himself onto his back and keeps their lips locked together. 

Viktor smiles and swings his leg over Yuuri to straddle his waist. He slowly drifts his hand down Yuuri’s side, lightly squeezing his hip. Yuuri sharply inhales and places his hands on Viktor’s lower back. A small shiver runs through him. He breaks away from the kiss. “May I go a little lower?”

Yuuri nods hesitantly.

“Perfect. Just focus on staying relaxed,” Viktor whispers into Yuuri’s ear before giving it a lick.

“Mh!” Yuuri groans as he twists his hands in Viktor’s shirt. “Ah!” Lips attack his neck and suckle on his pulse point. He feels himself harden in his pants, embarrassment filling his mind. “Viktor! I’m getting- oh!”

Viktor chuckles against Yuuri’s neck. “I know. That’s the point,” he smiles. He nips at the slightly tan skin with clear intent to get him as aroused as possible. He grinds down on Yuuri’s growing erection, revealing his own to him. Viktor grabs the edges of Yuuri’s shirt and pulls it up.

Yuuri arches his back to assist Vitkor in removing his article of clothing. He hums in approval when he slumps back onto the bed and Viktor places his lips back on his bared skin. “Fuck, Viktor…. Ah!” He grabs Viktor’s hair and pulls him further down his chest. “J-Just a little lower. Right th-ERE! Mn!” Viktor’s lips graze over Yuuri’s nipple, eliciting a shiver. 

“You’re sensitive here. Aren’t you, Yuuri~?” Viktor mumbles. He receives a nod. He bites his lip before lapping at the pert bud. “I love your reactions. So perfect.” He sits back on his legs and clambers off of the bed. 

“Viktor, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to give you a blowjob,” Viktor states. “...Is that all right?”

A blush explodes across Yuuri’s face. “B-But I thought this was platonic?” He stares, wide-eyed at Viktor.

“It is, I promise. None of this will need to mean anything at all,” he reassures while winking at Yuuri. He gives a comforting smile and gently strokes Yuuri’s outer thigh. Yuuri is becoming noticeably nervous, tensing and breathing shallowly. Viktor gets onto his knees and places a hand on Yuuri’s foot. He lightly kisses the top, keeping eye contact as best as he can.

Yuuri gasps. He quirks an eyebrow but keeps his foot still. Viktor takes a second before licking a line up to Yuuri’s ankle. Yuuri groans in delight. This is weird. This is  _ definitely  _ weird. But it’s strangely pleasant. Especially when Viktor takes a toe into his mouth and bites down gently. Yuuri would be scolding Viktor and tell him that’s it dirty, if he hadn’t just taken a shower. “Ah~!” Viktor hardly seems to care about the numerous blisters, new and old, covering Yuuri’s feet.

Viktor quickly abandons Yuuri’s foot and kisses up his leg. He sucks gently on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

“Mn~! Viktor!” Yuuri’s leg jerks when the Russian bites down. He pulls down Yuuri’s underwear to uncover his cock and rests his legs on his shoulders. 

“Wow, you’re bigger than I expected,” Viktor chimes. He runs a finger along the underside of Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri chokes on a moan. Viktor winks up at him and licks up the side of the large organ in front of him. He wraps his lips around the head and sucks gently. 

“Viktor! Ah!” Yuuri cries out in pleasure. His hands manage to find their way into Viktor’s hair, gripping gently. Unbeknownst to Yuuri, Viktor has his own cock out and is pumping it slowly with one hand. He dives down, engulfing most of Yuuri’s cock, save a few inches that he can’t reach without gagging. His head bobs rhythmically in time with Yuuri’s moans and whines while he works himself towards his own orgasm. 

Viktor hopes he didn’t freak Yuuri out with the whole foot thing. It kind of freaked himself out, to be honest. It happened completely in the moment. Regardless, he found it kind of hot and so did Yuuri, according to his rock hard erection. Viktor focuses completely on being able to take Yuuri in as deep as possible, having to put all of his thought into not choking or gagging.

Yuuri bucks his hips and begins slowly rocking his cock back and forth in the warm cavern of Viktor’s mouth. “Ah! AH! Viktor! Please!” He accidentally pulls particularly hard on the platinum locks in his hands. 

“Mph!” Viktor whimpers and violently gags when his concentration is broken. His cock twitches and a drop of precum rolls down the length. He pulls up slightly, tears stinging his eyes, and dives back down eagerly. 

“S-Sor-ry. V-Viktor! Mn!” Yuuri attempts to apologize to Viktor for pulling his hair, but he can’t say a single word through the onslaught of pleasure. “I’m c-close! MN!”

Viktor pulls off just in time for Yuuri to come. Cum lands on Viktor’s face, some managing to land in his mouth. He moans loudly and comes all over his hand. “Yuuri…!”

Yuuri shoots up in alarm. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry, Viktor!” Yuuri is absolutely mortified. He just came all over his coach and childhood idol’s face. He whips his head around in search for a towel or tissue to clean Viktor’s face. He pulls a tissue from the tissue box at his bedside and leans forward. He places one hand behind Viktor’s head and uses the other to gently wipes off his cum. “I tried to tell you but you did the thing with your mouth and-”

Viktor lurches forward and presses his lips against Yuuri’s. The faintest taste of cum is still in his mouth. He pulls back, his forehead touching Yuuri’s, and smiles warmly. “It’s fine. I wanted that to happen.”

Yuuri blushes madly. “O-Oh…”

Viktor gives one more chaste kiss and stands up. “Did it help?”

“Huh?”

“With your anxiety,” Viktor offers.

“Yeah. Ah- thank you for that,” Yuuri states, embarrassed. He stands up and pulls his boxer briefs up completely. “Do you want me to do something? Because I don’t think you-” He pauses once he notices the cum covering Viktor’s hand.

The Russian smiles. “No, it’s fine. Maybe next time, if you’d like?”

Yuuri nods. “Yeah. N-Next time. Sure.”

With that, Viktor takes a tissue, wiping his hand, and leaves the room.

Yuuri sits on his bed, in complete disbelief of what just happened. “Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to add that sex isn't exactly the best way to relieve anxiety, but the endorphins and dopamine released during an orgasm can definitely help to relax. I know that it usually helps me, but different things work for different people ;)  
> Feel free to drop by my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)  
> and request or ask anything. My asks are always open ;)


	44. Seung & Guang & Leo: Pet Play/Fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang proposes a new activity to his little pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was excited for this pet kink because, let's be honest I'm WEAK for pet play. (This chapter was requested by wellidontknow.) ~ Ms. Author

Leo sits on the couch of his apartment, watching the television play some obscure sci-fi movie. 

A delighted gasp sounds from his bedroom. “This is perfect!” Guang squeals. “Leo! Come look at this!”

Leo rolls his eyes endearingly and begins walking to his, Guang, and Seung’s bedroom. He finds Guang sitting in Seung’s lap while looking at his computer screen. “What is it?” Leo asks, crawling onto the bed to sit next to them.   
Guang turns the screen towards him. “Look! I want to try this tomorrow.”

Leo’s eyes widen and he nearly chokes on air in reaction to what is on the screen. An article titled ‘Fisting Guide For Tops and Bottoms’. “Jesus Christ, Guang!” He likes things being inserted into his ass, even large, thick things, but a fist is a bit too much.

Guang pouts childishly. “What!? It’s not that bad!” Seung nods in agreement.

Leo gives him an incredulous look. “Listen, I am all for experimenting, but it’s a  _ fist, _ Guang!”

“That’s the fun part,” Seung interjects. 

Leo makes a noise similar to a distressed whine. “Seung! I can’t fit a  _ fist!” _ He holds up his hand in a fist as a demonstration. “Look at it! Would you be able to fit that in your ass!? I don’t think so!” 

Guang frowns. “ _ Please? _ We’ll be sure to prepare you carefully!” He leans forward to crawl towards Leo, setting his laptop to the side. He cups Leo’s cheek gently and looks into his eyes. “You want to be our good little puppy, don’t you?” he whispers huskily.

Leo blushes in arousal from Guang’s voice and leans into his touch, nuzzling his hand. “But it’ll hurt, sir.” 

Guang smirks and chastely kisses Leo’s forehead. “It won’t. We’ll make sure to prepare you plenty beforehand.” He kisses his neck.

Leo shudders, whimpering in pleasure and submission. “Okay.”

“That’s my pretty boy,” Guang praises. He turns his head to look back at Seung. “Isn’t he such a good boy, Seung?” Those words plunge Leo into his kitten headspace.

Seung joins Guang beside Leo. “Yes, he’s so perfect.” He slides a hand down Leo’s slightly arched back. 

He shivers in delight from the praise and lightly bites his bottom lip. Leo leans forward and rubs his cheek against Guang’s in a silent request to begin ‘playing’.

Guang chuckles softly and runs his hand through Leo’s hair. “Do you want to get into your puppy outfit and play a little?” 

Leo nods shyly. 

“Seung? Can you get the stuff for me?” Guang asks softly.

“Okay,” Seung answers, standing up from the bed and walking over to the closet.

Leo gets off of the bed as well and strips his clothes. He climbs back onto the bed, his knees on the very edge. He feels Guang’s staring, as well as Seung’s.

“I’m going to put in a bigger tail plug than usual. You can wear it tonight and all day tomorrow. That way you will be relaxed for when we fist you tomorrow,” Seung comments, handing Guang a pair of brown dog ears that match Leo’s hair. They are slipped on and the butt plug pokes at his entrance.

“Mn!” Leo whimpers and presses back against the large object and groans loudly. His entrance is stretched slowly, causing him to moan in delight. Guang runs his thumb across his cheek, smiling softly and lightly biting his lip in low arousal.

“That’s it. Push back on it,” Seung cooes. He twists the plug back and forth, adding to the sensation.

Leo gasps as he feels the plug pop in and stretch his insides. “Oh~ fuck~!” He moans loudly.

Once Leo gets used to the plug, Guang grabs his attention by petting behind his ear. “Do you want to go watch a movie in the livingroom and you sit on my lap?” Leo only nods a response, knowing that a verbal one could earn him punishment.

“Okay, let’s go then, pup.” 

 

Leo is curled up on the bed, still in his dog ears and tail, waiting for Guang and Seung to finish collecting the items needed for their little ‘activity’. He is already half-hard from just the thought of having Guang stretching out so much as to fit his fist in him. 

Guang walks into the room, only in his boxer-briefs, holding a bottle of lube in his hand and a latex glove in his other. Leo tilts his head in a silent question. Guang holds up the glove and glances between it and Leo. “What? This? It’s just to make sure my nails don’t hurt you. And, the less friction, the better,” he comforts. He approaches the bed, causing Leo to get up on his hands and knees and give Guang a daring smirk. He immediately picks up on what Leo is doing and places the items on the nightstand. “Leo,” he warns, “I hope that you’re not planning on being a  _ bad _ boy. Because that would be very  _ naughty, _ right?”

Leo smirks and backs further away from Guang, appreciating the extremely large bed he bought once Seung and Guang wanted to move in with him. 

Guang crawls onto the bed. “Do I need to  _ tame _ the big bad wolf?” he asks slowly.

Seung walks into the room at this point, similarly stripped down to his boxers, but leans against the wall to watch, not wanting to interrupt. 

Leo growls in his throat. Guang tries to grab at his wrist to throw him off, but he easily avoids his grasp by yanking his hand away. Leo retaliates by lunging at Guang and pinning him to the bed. He smiles triumphantly as Guang struggles in his grasp beneath him. He leans down and licks a line up Guang’s neck, stopping to look up at his flustered face.

“Mn! Bad- hah- boy!”

Seung walks up to the bed and pulls at Leo’s ankle, causing him to lose balance and allowing Guang to flip them over.

“Ah!” Leo cries out in shock. Guang straddles his abdomen and pins him down. Guang is definitely smaller than Leo, but somehow he manages to be much stronger than him. Leo cries out in resistance and bucks his hips to attempt to throw off Guang. He thrashes wildly. 

“Leo, if you don’t calm down, we’ll put on the cock gag and I know how uncomfortable that makes you,” Seung warns from the edge of the bed. 

That’s a lie and Seung knows it. Leo has a huge oral fixation and the gag is a godsend. Regardless, he renews his struggle with a new vigor, aiming on getting out of Guang’s hold. He loves this sort of animalistic struggle, the fight for power and control, even if he always ends up losing.

“Well, we warned you,” Guang chides. He motions for Seung to grab the gag from the bottom drawer of the nightstand.

Seung retrieves it; a six-inch, silicone dildo attached to two straps designed to wrap around Leo’s head and latch in place. Seung clambers onto the bed to sit near Leo’s head. “Come on, open your mouth,” he commands. 

Leo shakes his head wildly. Seung grabs his jaw, which Leo clamps shut to prevent him from putting in the gag. Seung’s hand tightens, trying to force his mouth to open. With a particularly hard squeeze, Seung manages to get Leo’s mouth open shoves two fingers in.

“Ah!” Leo doesn’t want to actually hurt Seung, so he makes no attempt to bite his finger. He gags when the fingers touch his soft palate. His struggling dies down as he focuses solely on not gagging. The entire situation is arousing; Guang is pinning him down with ease and Seung is fingering his mouth. He pants loudly and his chest heaves with every breath.

Seung removes his finger and positions the tip of the dildo at Leo’s lips. Leo opens his mouth wider, tongue poking out to welcome the toy. Seung presses in the toy, slow enough to let Leo feel every inch with his tongue. Once at the fourth inch, Leo cringes away and tries to turn his head, but Seung’s hand cupping his cheek keeps him still. A tear slips past Leo’s cheek as his throat is forced to accept the intrusion. 

“That’s right, kitten. You always take it so well,” Guang rewards. “Now, lift up your head so Seung can clasp it.” 

Leo follows the instruction, whimpering when the last few centimeters slip into his mouth. 

“Good boy,” Seung comments. He and Guang release Leo, who only whimpers and moans at the strangely uncomfortable yet pleasurable sensation.

“Now,” Guang sighs, “Let’s get started. Onto your hands and knees.” He lifts himself off of Leo’s abdomen and lets him get into position.

Leo whines around the dildo. He arches his back and drops his chest to the mattress. 

Guang grabs the latex glove and slips it on. Seung passes him the lube. Once Guang is positioned and lubed up, he pulls out Leo’s tail plug, eliciting a loud moan of pleasure. He begins with one finger, feeling around and thrusting it slowly into Leo’s stretched entrance.

Leo writhes in pleasure. It’s not enough to make him cum, not even close, but the latex gives a new, smooth feeling. “Mph!” He nearly screams around the gag when Guang finally slips in two more fingers, though they hardly stretch him due to the plug that had previously been inside him. Seung sits Indian-style and places Leo’s head in his lap. Leo chokes on a moan when Guang purposefully avoids his prostate with every stroke. 

Guang chuckles and digs his fingers into the soft tissue next to Leo’s prostate. His cock hardens when he hears the muffled scream his actions elicit from Leo. “Do you want me to touch your prostate? Let you come?” 

Leo nods desperately. The fight had gotten him hard and aroused, so he won’t need much to come. 

Guang twists his fingers, causing a sweet melody of moans and whimpers to come from Leo’s throat. “Do you really think you’ll get to come after acting so disobediently?” he scolds.

Leo cries out in desperation and bucks his hips. 

Guang snickers and slips in a fourth finger. Leo whimpers in pain and groans. “You’ll get to come once my entire hand is in you. And since I’m nice, you’ll get a cock ring to help you be a good boy.”

Leo is unsure whether he should be extremely irritated or thankful that he’ll be able to avoid punishment by having the cock ring put on him. But he won’t be able to voice his complaints one way or another. 

Guang curls his fingers gently, testing the waters. “Seung, would you do the honors of putting on the ring?”

Seung leans forward, pulling a cock ring out of his pocket, and reaches underneath Leo to slide it on. He struggles to put it on completely, but Leo bucks his hips, helping Seung with the application.

Leo whines and wiggles his hips in discontent. He pushes back on Guang’s four fingers and gasps around the gag, causing a strange sound to leave his lips. Tears slip down his cheeks from the slight sting of the stretch and the large object forcing his mouth open. 

He lays for what feels like hours, being stretched by Guang and being denied any release. The occasional whimper leaves his throat with each scissor of Guang’s fingers. Tears now stream down his face from the constant stimulation. A small amount of saliva trails down his chin and only Seung’s bare legs.

“Leo, if we take out the gag, will you behave like a good boy?” Seung asks gently, lightly petting his hair. 

Leo nods the best he can without gagging. As much as he loves the feeling of the dildo in his mouth and throat, it can make his jaw sore very easily. Seung unclasps the straps of the gag and slowly pulls it out of Leo’s mouth. 

Leo gasps and coughs lightly.

Guang curls his fingers directly into Leo’s prostate.    
“AH!” Leo opens his mouth to pant and moan in time with Guang’s ministrations. “M-Master-!  _ Please, _ let me come!” he begs hoarsely.

“I don’t know, Leo. Are you ready for my hand?” Guang teases. He twists his hand as he thrusts in his fingers. 

“Yes! Yes! Please!” Leo nearly sobs.

Guang pulls out his gloved fingers and coats his entire hand with a generous amount of lube. “Leo,” he says gently, dropping his dominant tone for a more caring one. “This is going to hurt, so I want you to take a deep breath while I push my hand in. If it gets to be too much, you need to tell me immediately, understood?”

Leo looks back and nods. “Yes, sir.” 

Guang uses two fingers to open up Leo and squirt some lube into his cavity. He folds his thumb over his palm and keeps his fingers tightly held together as he pushes in extremely slow. He feels Leo clamp down around him. “Leo, stay relaxed.”

Leo nods and cringes. 

Guang presses in his fingers until they are second knuckle deep. He keeps a watchful eye on Leo, making sure that his face isn’t scrunched in pain. His mouth is slightly open and he focuses on steadying his breath. “You’re doing good, Leo. I’m getting to my knuckles. Do you want me to go fast or slow?”

“Fast,” Leo gasps. “Please, just  _ put it in! _ ” He’s so desperate to come that, at this point, he’s willing to take  _ anything. _

Guang nods in affirmation. “On the count of three, exhale slowly.”

Leo nods, closing his eyes and deeply inhaling.

“One, two, three!” Guang pushes his entire hand into Leo, his walls causing his hand to curl into a fist.

Leo chokes on his breath and screams loudly. He sobs loudly at the completely overwhelming sensation of fullness. Seung gently pets his hair, trying to comfort him.

“It’s all in, Leo. You’re doing good,” Guang comforts. He gently strokes Seung’s outer thigh. He notices how Leo’s cock has softened between his legs. “Are you in pain?”

Leo shakes his head, sobbing out a soft, “No.”

“Okay, good. I’ll wait to move,” Guang comments. 

Leo whimpers and clenches around Guang’s hand, slowly but surely adjusting to the sensation. It’s a unique feeling; one of intimacy and fullness. 

After a few minutes of silence between the three, Leo speaks up, requesting that Guang try to move his hand.

Guang twists his hand just a millimeter, but it causes Leo to roll his hips and moan. Leo bites his lower lip and begins to slowly rock against Guang’s hand. He whimpers and groans. “P- _ Please, _ let me  _ come! _ ”

Guang pulls off the cock ring. He places it on the bed next to the discarded butt plug. “Go ahead, you can come since you’ve been a good boy.” He pushes his fist in further.

Leo screams as his body jerks. He pushes himself up on his arms and looks back at Guang with teary eyes.

Seung holds back a groan. He pulls down his boxers enough to expose his erection. “Leo, suck,” he instructs sternly, slightly breathless.

Leo turns his attention to Seung’s hard cock.”Seung~!” he moans needily. Leo balances on his elbows and gives small licks to the head of Seung’s cock. He easily takes half of Seung’s cock into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, swallowing around his cock. 

“Leo, I’m going to start thrusting my hand. If you can’t handle it, tell me.” Guang barely gives him a moment to process his works before slowly drawing his hand out until his wrist met Leo’s entrance and pushing it back in forcefully, able to get half of his forearm in before feeling Leo clench down on him tightly. 

Leo still has Seung’s cock in his mouth, but he finds himself frozen in shock. A quick smack to his ass cheek causes him to finally snap out of his daze and resume sucking on the cock in his mouth.

“Leo,  _ relax, _ ” Guang warns in a caring manner. He waits for the muscles around his hand and arm to relax. Once they are, he repeats the motion, this time managing to get a few more inches of his arm inside Leo’s warm cavity. 

Leo cries out in pleasure, his cock beginning to harden once again. He pushes back against Guang in time with his thrusting. “MN!”

Seung shudders from the vibrations sent through his cock. He uses his hands to guide Leo up and down the length of his cock. “Good boy,” he moans out.

Leo gasps a muffled scream in sensitivity when Guang moves his fingers while he picks up the speed of his thrusting. 

Guang uses his free hand to stroke his cock in time with the thrusts of his hand. He pays close attention on the color of the lube coating his hand and arm. If it adopts a pink tint, it means that Leo’s capillaries may have broken and he needs to stop. Luckily, Guang has been gentle enough so far to avoid causing that.

Leo feels his release slowly approaching, like slowly climbing up a hill. “Mh!” He juts his hips back to impale himself further on Guang’s arm.

Seung shudders as he comes into Leo’s mouth filling the cavity with his seed. Leo pulls off of Seung’s cock and  swallows the cum, licking the small amount off of his chin. He moans loudly. “Guang! Guang, I- AH!”

Leo writhes in extreme pleasure as an orgasm comes crashing down on him. His walls clench down on Guang to the point where he can no longer move his hand. 

Once Leo stops spasming and relaxes around Guang, he pulls his hand out until his wrist is at Leo’s entrance once more. “I’m going to pull it out, okay? Take another deep breath.”

Leo, dazed and spaced out, complies and inhales. He whines weakly as Guang’s knuckles stretch him on their way out. 

Guang pets Leo’s back once his entire hand is out. Leo’s ass seems to clench around air, his hole left gaping. “Mn, you’re gaping, love,” Guang whispers, barely loud enough for Leo to hear. He gets onto his knees and positions his own cock at the gaping hole. “Now, for your reward.” He quickens his hand, stroking himself to completion. With a small grunt, Guang finishes over Leo’s ass.

Leo only reacts with a small gasp, otherwise limp. He falls to lay on his side and curl up.

The three take a moment to catch their breath.

Guang takes off his glove and tosses it into the trash bin near the bed. “Leo?” he asks, crawling closer to run a hand down Leo’s back. “Do you want a warm bath? Maybe some juice, too?”

Leo nods, his eyes tired and struggling to focus on Guang. “Please.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Guang kisses Leo’s temple and climbs off the bed, sauntering to the door that leads to the bathroom. 

Leo pouts and looks up at Seung. “Can you hold me?" he asks softly.

Seung smiles quickly and pats his lap. “Sure, come here.”

Leo laughs and shakes his head. “I don’t think I will be able to move my legs for days after this.” He reaches up for Seung to pull him up.

Seung rolls his eyes and pulls Leo up to sit in his lap.

“Aw, you’re the best, babe!” Leo cooes teasingly. He knows that calling Seung ‘babe’ pushes his buttons.

“You know it,  _ Lilo, _ ” Seung quickly retorts. He knows that Leo’s friends, when he was younger, would mispronounce his name as ‘Lee-low’ rather than ‘Leo’.

Leo adopts a look of personally offense. “You  _ ass! _ ” He laughs weakly and slaps Seung’s chest. 

Seung scoffs and hugs Leo to his chest. He takes off Leo’s dog ears and places them on the nightstand. “You know, Leo,” he whispers into Leo’s ear, “that was  _ very _ hot.”

Leo moans loudly. His face flushes a bright red and his breath quickens.

Seung nips at Leo’s earlobe. “I just  _ loved _ seeing Guang’s hand disappear into your ass.” He hooks two fingers into Leo’s loosened hole. “You must feel so  _ empty. _ ”

Leo whimpers a “yes!”

Seung is just about to give him a love bite on his neck.

“Okay, you two, the bath is ready and I don’t want it to get cold,” Guang interrupts with a small cough. 

Seung pulls his fingers out reluctantly and places both of his hands on Leo’s upper thighs. He stands up and carries Leo to the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment anything! It gives me fuel~
> 
> If you want to message me (I have no life at this point, please do), ask me something, or just check out my other content, feel free to visit my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)


	45. Phichit & Chris: Intercrural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long! I'll explain more after the chapter. (This chapter was requested by AwesomeSexyCupcake) ~Ms. Author.

Chris smiles at Phichit as he goes on about his experience with American cuisine. How it’s so much different from Thai food. Chris had been to America countless times, so he knows just as much as Phichit does, but getting to see the young Thai become enthusiastic about something makes it much more interesting.

Phichit smiles brightly, like he usually does, and elaborates on how much he misses going to the restaurants. He holds a soda in one hand and sips at it between breaks in the story. “There was this one Mexican restaurant that was really cheap, so Yuuri and I would go to it _all_ the time! I would die to go there again!”

“Really? You sound like quite the foodie. Is that why you took up my proposal to take you out to dinner?” Chris asks, an eyebrow raised.

Phichit laughs lightly. “Well, I’m not going to lie, it did play a part.” He leans back in his chair. “But we haven’t gone on a date in what? Three months? And I _am_ staying with you for the next two weeks, so turning you down would have made things much more awkward.”

Chris snorts out a laugh. “Speaking of you _staying_ with me…” he starts, reaching his hand across the table and lightly grazes his fingers against Phichit’s. “I have something _special_ planned.”

Phichit lights up. “Oh, now you have my attention! What is it?”

“You’ll have to find out,” Chris teases with a small wink.

 

Chris opens the door to his house, ushering Phichit inside.

Phichit slips off his shoes. “So, what is this surprise that you mentioned?” Phichit asks, a small lilt in his voice. He presses up against Chris, hugging him. He stares up at Chris in adoration.

“Sit in the living room and wait until I come get you,” Chris whispers into Phichit’s ear. He escapes Phichit’s hold and slips into the hallway leading to the bedroom.

Phichit pouts and reluctantly walks into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

It takes barely five minutes for Chris to walk into the living room, clad in dark red, lace stockings that hug the slight curve of his thighs. This makes Phichit blush madly and make a small noise of appreciation. “When did you get that peice?”

Chris saunters close to Phichit, his hips swaying with each step. Phichit stands up to meet his gaze. The Swiss cups his cheek and drifts his thumb over the soft features. “Does it really matter?”

“I guess not,” Phichit admits. “I’m guessing that you want to go into the bedroom?”

Chris nods and takes Phichit’s hand, leading him to the bedroom down the hall. The Thai is giggling with excitement the entire time.

Once the two are in the bedroom, Phichit is floored by the change. There are candle illuminating the walls and rose petals litter the floor and bed sheets. “Chris!” Phichit gasps. “This is beautiful!”

Chris, who stands just behind Phichit, wraps his arms around him and buries his face in Phichit’s neck, nipping gently. “Only for you.”

Phichit moans and leans his head back against Chris’s shoulder. “Chris~!” He cries out when Chris gives a light nip on the pressure point right by his neck.

Chris drifts his hands under Phichit’s shirt and drags up the hem, revealing the toned tan skin underneath. “Lift up your arms, mein liebe.”

Phichit complies and, within seconds, they are both laying on the bed, kissing passionately.

Phichit is leaning over Chris, straddling his waist. He grinds against Chris’s erection. A hand drifts down his back, softly tracing his spine, and rests on his ass. “No,” he mumbles into the kiss, pulling Chris’s hand back up to rest on his lower back.

“Huh?” Chris asks, not breaking the kiss.

Phichit pulls back, blushing and panting. “I’m not in the mood for penetrative sex.” It’s not uncommon for Phichit to not want sex, or at least what most people would refer to as sex, but Chris understands.

“Okay, any other ideas?”

“Hands?” Phichit suggests.

“Hands sound nice,” Chris muses. He slips a hand between their bodies and palms the bulge in Phichit’s pants.

“Mn~!” He grinds against Chris’s hand, his eyes clenched shut. He cries out in pleasure when Chris leans up to bite his neck. Chris flips them over and pushes Phichit onto the bed roughly.

He opens the front of Phichit’s pants and takes the half-hard cock into his hand. Phichit gasps and rolls his hips into the pleasurable touch. “Christophe...”

Chris grins in delight and tightens his grip. “Such _lovely_ sounds you make.” He presses the length of his erection against Phichit’s, enclosing both in a fist.

Phichit shudders and locks eyes with Chris. “Please…!” He pushes himself upward and pulls Chris into a passionate, fiery kiss. He gently thrusts into Chris’s hand while slipping his tongue into his mouth at the same time. “Faster,” he mutters into the kiss.

Chris quickens his hand, their precum acting as a lubricant and increasing their pleasure.

Phichit whines and cries out when the pads of Chris’s finger apply gentle pressure to the underside of his cock. “F-Fuck, Chris! I’m close!” It’s almost embarrassing how easily he comes undone beneath Chris. He abandons the kiss in favor of embracing Chris tightly.

“Viens pour moi, mon amour,” Chris whispers into his ear. He is nowhere close to his release, but _god,_ does he want to see Phichit come.

Phichit has no idea what Chris said, but his voice is nearly mesmerizing with its deep undertones and aroused rasp. “Chris! AH!” He releases over Chris’s hand and his own abdomen, panting loudly. His fingers dig into Chris’s back and break the delicate skin.

“Mn!” Chris moans loudly. “Ouch~,” he playfully hisses. He leans back, unwrapping Phichit from around him. He uses his cum-covered hand to lube up Phichit’s dark inner-thighs. “Clamp your legs together for me and get onto your stomach.”

Phichit, still in the haze of his orgasm, rolls over weakly and closes his legs.

Chris spits on his hand and covers his cock in saliva. He leans over Phichit, covering his body with his own. He lines up his member with the crease created by Phichit’s thighs. He moans loudly as he pushes in, engulfing his cock in the tight warmth. “God, Phichit, you feel _amazing._ ”

Phichit moans softly and tightens his legs. “Chris~!” He feels Chris’s chest press against his back and a small nip of teeth at the juncture of his neck.

Chris grunts as he is brought to completion by the tightening of Phichit’s legs. “Hah!” Chris pants loudly and collapses onto Phichit. He presses a small kiss of affection to Phichit’s neck.

They lay still for what seems like an eternity, just bathing in the afterglow. Phichit makes an attempt to roll onto his back, but Chris’s weight stops him from doing anything other than squirming.

“Chris~ You’re too heavy~” Phichit whines. He feels Chris press more of his weight against him. “Chris!”

Chris chuckles on top of Phichit. “Just lay here a little longer with me.”

Phichit groans. “I can’t breathe,” he manages to laugh out.

With a smirk, Chris slides his arms underneath Phichit and hugs him tightly. “Well~ I guess you won’t be breathing for a while longer, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fallen to the writer's block epidemic that seems to be infecting almost every writer I talk to. And add that on top of the issues going on with my family, it doesn't make for productive writing.  
> The actual chapter I was working on is taking longer, so I decided to get out this small chapter to quench the thirst.  
> I hoped that you enjoyed this (painfully) short chapter. And again, I am severely sorry for my absence and I'll hopefully be able to get out the next chapter quickly.  
> Also, since I have so many piled up requests, I will be closing requests for pairings, but if you'd like to see a specific kink and don't mind the pair, I am in desperate need of those (some people just give me pairings and I'm bit as creative as I look XD) ~ Ms. Author


	46. Mila & Sara: Bondage/Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila convinces Sara to try bondage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, I have been gone for a few weeks, haven't I? Well, let's just say that a LOT has happened and I needed to take a bit of a break to rediscover my motivation to write. Now that I have found it, I will hopefully be uploading regularly again. (This chapter was requested by LostSoul and Vic.) ~ Ms. Author

Sara was laying on the bed, completely naked, in her bedroom, Mila straddling her waist. The Russian woman was tying Sara’s wrists to the headboard with soft rope.

“Mila, you’re taking a bit long. What are you even doing?” Sara asked, craning her neck to look at her wrist. It had been over two minutes.

“Hold on… there!” Mila declared triumphantly. “Done!” She leaned back, sitting on Sara’s naked groin. She smiled down at Sara, admiring her work. She ran a hand from Sara’s shoulder to the very top of her breast.

Sara smiled back up at her, shivering excitedly at the soft touches. “Are we just going to be sitting here? Or are you going to start?” she giggled out, her eyebrow raised.

“Eager, huh?” Mila mused, now smirking. 

Sara smiled. “Maybe~ Why don’t you find out?” She instinctively leaned forward and tried to kiss Mila. The rope stopped her from reaching Mila’s lips. 

Mila smirked softly at Sara’s attempt to kiss her. “I guess that I’ll get started, then.” 

Sara whined quietly, but quickly quieted down in favor of MIla pleasuring her. “ _ Fine, _ ” she huffed, adjusting herself underneath Mila’s weight.

Mila locked eyes with Sara as she slowly crawled down her body. Her hands drifted along Sara’s soft yet toned skin. It was comparable to silk underneath her fingertips.

A small shiver of excitement ran through Sara’s body as she was teased slowly. “Fuuuuck~ M-Mila!” she whined needily. It had been so long since she and Mila were able to just  _ be _ with each other, to connect so perfectly, and she  _ craved _ it.

Mila smirked and winked at her. “Oh, come on, I’m not even getting started~ And you’re already squirming for me~” She was impatient herself, wanting to get to the best part of it all. She lightly nipped at Sara’s hip bone, running her tongue over it to sooth the skin. 

Sara let out a soft whimper. “Mila, pleeaase!” Her voice was a soft whisper, Mila’s name rolling off her tongue. She rolled her hips, hoping to entice Mila to move on.

Mila used her knees to spread Sara’s legs. Sara seemed extremely pliant, almost desperate, and Mila  _ loved _ it. “Just let me do what I want. I promise you’ll love every second of it.”

Sara let out a shaky breath and forced her quivering legs to relax.

Mila nuzzled Sara’s thigh and kissed the soft, sensitive skin. She gave soft kisses, slowly getting closer and closer to Sara’s pussy. 

Sara was a trembling mess. She had never tried bondage before but it was something she would happily do again. It was strangely exciting to have her hands restrained. It gave her a sense of helplessness that she had never experienced before.

Just before Mila’s kisses reached Sara’s heat, she pulled back, admiring her work. Sara’s pussy was clean shaved and very  _ very _ wet. Mila ghosted a finger over her outer lips. “God, look at you. So beautiful and wet. Just for me,” she huffed. She blew a small puff of air directly onto Mila’s vagina.

The brunette bucked her hips and let out a soft cry. “Ah! Mila!”

Mila paced her hands on Sara’s thighs to keep her steady. “Shh… It feels good, doesn’t it?” She positioned her middle finger and slowly sank it into Sara’s tight heat.

Sara let out a sigh and practically melted to the mattress. “Fuck  _ yes! _ ”

The Russian could feel the way her lover’s walls quivered around her finger, begging for something more. She decided to give her what she clearly needed and pushed in a second finger with ease, Sara’s natural slick acting as lubricant.

Sara cried out in pleasure and began rolling her hips against Mila’s hand. “Fuck!” she sobbed in ecstasy. 

Mila bit her lower lip and curled her finger into Sara’s g-spot. She watched as the other woman’s back arched beautifully. She was writhing on Mila’s fingers. The redhead leaned down and planted a kiss just above the brunette’s clit. One of her hands began gently massaged her own clit.

“Mila! Mila! Please!” Sara whined at the teasing. 

Mila didn’t need to be told twice. She gave a long lick to Sara’s folds, leading up to her clit. Sara went silent, only letting out a low whine. The more pleasure there was, the quieter she would get. Eventually, she would be reduced to heavy breathing and small gasps.

Mila sucked lightly on Sara’s clit and began pumping in and out of her tightness. It wouldn’t take long to bring her to her release. If she just managed to rub her walls the right way...

Sara gasped and nearly arched off the bed. “MILA!” Her walls spasmed around Mila’s fingers as her orgasm raked over her body.

Mila waited until Sara slumped against the bed to pull out her fingers and sit up. She looked down at Sara, admiring her panting, sweating form.

She leaned forward, hovering over her. “How was that? Did you like having your hands tied?” she asked while untying Sara’s hands.

Sara was still recovering from her orgasm. “Y-Yeah… Fuck… That was…”

Mila smiled victoriously. “Hehe… I knew you would.” Once she was done untying the intricate knots, she pulled Sara into a passionate kiss, cupping her cheek.

Sara hummed happily into the kiss, reaching between the two of them and quickly massaging Mila’s clit. Her legs wrapped around Mila’s waist. 

Mila jumped at the unexpected touch but melted against Sara’s body. She grinded against that hand, loving the gentle friction. One hand cupped Sara’s cheek and the other drifted down to grip her thigh. 

Sara lightly raked her nails down Mila’s back, leaving trails of red in their wake. “Come for me, Mila~”

Mila whimpered and tensed as her own orgasm ran through her body in waves. She gave a few reflexive thrusts of her hips. She pulled away from the kiss and rested her head in Sara’s shoulder. “God, you’re too hot,” she chuckled tiredly.

Sara hugged her tightly, basking in the afterglow. “Not nearly as hot as you.”


	47. Viktor & JJ: Deep throating/Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor had been asked to satisfy JJ's needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my computer broke and I had to type this entire chapter with my phone and autocorrect didn't help. (This chapter was requested by The_Night_Writer) ~ Ms. Author

Viktor was standing at the edge of the party, eyeing the Canadian skater from across the room. The room was loud and many people mingled in groups. Sponsors crowded around skaters, proposing and negotiating deals. Viktor had somehow managed to get sponsors to stop bothering him. It took the better half of an hour, but all of the sponsors had passed by. Instead, they were flocking around JJ, who was acting quite strange and uncharacteristic.

_ He _ had gotten a proposal from the man for something…  _ different _ . 

JJ had contacted him about experimenting with his more sexual side. Viktor, being the supportive man he was, agreed.

Viktor could tell by the way JJ was acting, not talking quite as much as normal, that he was anticipating what was to come once the party was over. He smirked at the thought. It gave him some sort of sadistic satisfaction that he was the cause of JJ’s discomfort.  _ He _ made JJ like this.

 

Now, the room was almost empty, most of the sponsors and a few skaters having left. Viktor had been sitting at a table, idly staring at his glass of wine. 

Suddenly, a chair next to him was pulled back and somebody took a seat. 

Viktor’s head snapped up and looked to his left. “Ah, JJ~ May I ask why you’ve decided to sit with me?” he asked, feigning obliviousness. He wanted to see JJ admit why he was there.

JJ blushed and cleared his throat. “You know why.” He looked around to make sure nobody was listening to their conversation. Once he was assured of their secrecy, he turned his attention back to Viktor. “Where are we going to do it?”

Viktor let out a chuckle. “Do  _ what? _ ”

JJ huffed irritatedly at Viktor’s coy behavior. 

Viktor waved it off. “My hotel room,” he informed. 

 

Viktor opened the door and ushered JJ inside. 

JJ turned around, about to say something to the Russian. But as soon as he turned, Viktor was closer than he had expected and he held this dominating glare. 

JJ let out an instinctive whimper and took a step back. Viktor looked like the definition of dominant. His eyes held a natural power and his lips were tilted in a snarl. 

Viktor chuckled. He took a step forward and gripped JJ’s chin between his fingers. “Your mistress has told me that you need a cock in your mouth. She says that you are so horny and needy that her toys aren't working anymore.” He tapped his finger against his jaw, looking up and down JJ’s body. 

JJ could already feel himself growing hard. He trembled in front of Viktor. “V-Viktor…,” he whispered, looking into his eyes. 

“Ah ah ah,” Viktor chided. “I'm absolutely sure that your mistress told you how to behave.” 

JJ shuddered submissively and nodded. He turned his gaze away, knowing that looking into Viktor's eyes was a challenge to his dominance. “Y-Yes… sir…” he whispered, embarrassed. 

Viktor released JJ’s chin and looked him up and down. “Strip and present yourself to me. ” 

JJ didn't need to be told twice. He felt a rush of arousal as he took off his shirt and pulled off his pants. It was messy and uncoordinated, as JJ was  _ much _ too excited to worry about looking graceful. 

Once his clothes were off, he put his hands to his sides and stood up straight. He was blushing madly, his erection standing proud. 

Viktor,now naked as well, walked around JJ as if examining something he was about to buy. His hands drifted across his tanned skin. “Your skin is nice. Untouched. And your hair,” he pointed out, running a hand through the dark tuffs. “Very soft.” 

Viktor stood back, in front of JJ, and smirked, satisfied. “You'd never expect someone like you to be a dirty slut.” He wasn't talking to JJ. He looked as though he were speaking to another person in the room, someone more important. 

That neglect of his presence made JJ unbelievably turned on. “S-Sir,” he spoke. 

Viktor frowned. “I didn't give you permission to talk, did I? Get on your hands and knees on the bed.” 

JJ’s eyes widened in panic. “N-No, I-” 

“I'm not going to fuck you. Your mistress said that the only thing I could fuck is your mouth. Now, get on the bed so I can punish you for speaking without being spoken to.” 

JJ gasped and nodded. “Yes, sir.” He quickly walked to the bed and crawled onto it. He felt utterly exposed like this. His ass was out in the open, unprotected and uncovered. 

Viktor chuckled. “Now, here is how this is going to work. I'm going to punish you. By the time I'm done, your ass will be red. Your safewords and actions apply. Isabella told me what they were.” He strode to the bed and squeezed JJ’s ass. “You are not allowed to look at me or speak. Nor are you allowed to move a  _ muscle _ . If you do, you get a blindfold,” he snickered. The tense in JJ’s body told him all he needed to know. “Ah, so your mistress  _ was _ right. You really don't like the blindfold, huh?” 

JJ whimpered. 

A firm smack was delivered to JJ’s firm ass. “Answer me, slut.” 

JJ whimpered and let out a small gasp. Never had he imagined that Viktor Nikiforov would be so… amazing. He expected him to be a gentle dom, one that wouldn't satisfy his needs. But this. This is  _ exactly _ what he needed. Someone who could hold him down with their words and dominate him completely. 

“N-No, sir. I don't l-like the blindfold,” JJ muttered. 

Viktor grinned sadistically. “ _ That's _ what I wanted to hear~” He drew his hand back and brought it down on JJ’s ass. 

JJ’s throat clenched and he let out a small, shaky breath. 

Viktor chuckled and gave no remorse with his next hit. The crack sounded through the room and echoed off the walls. 

“AH!” JJ yelled in pain and lurched forward. His eyes widened when he realized what he had done. He looked back at Viktor, who was already going for the blindfold. “No! Wait! I'm sorry! I-I can behave!” 

Viktor glanced over, while his was digging through his bag, and scoffed. “Mn, your mistress said that you have a streak of misbehavior.” He stood up, holding the strip if black cloth in his hand. 

JJ whimpered and rolled over to sit on his ass and scoot back on the bed. “P-Please!” 

Viktor let out a dark laugh. It was dark. It was terrifying. And it was absolutely  _ arousing _ . “Get in front of me and get on your knees  _ now _ .” 

JJ breathed shakily and he slowly climbed off the bed. He shuffled forward and got on his knees in front of Viktor. He kept his head bowed and his hands laid in his lap. 

Viktor got down on one knee and yanked JJ’s head back by his hair to look at him. “You're going to do  _ everything _ I say. I'm going to put this blindfold on you and then I'm going to fuck your throat.” 

JJ shuddered and gasped. “Y-Yes, s-sir.”

Viktor pulled him into a kiss, rough and powerful. It was short, only long enough to make sure JJ knew his place. 

He pulled away and laid the blindfold over JJ’s eyes. 

JJ had to struggle not to pull away from the cloth. He silently cursed Isabella for telling Viktor about his distaste toward the object. 

Once the blindfold was tied behind his head, JJ let out a small whine. 

“None of that,” Viktor chided. “Now, keep looking forward and open your mouth.” 

JJ could see nothing. His senses were heightened and he couldn't anticipate anything that Viktor was about to do. He let out a soft whimper and bowed his head, shying away. 

Viktor's hand grabbed his hair and forced JJ to look forward. “I said to look forward, whore.” 

“Yes… sir,” JJ moaned. He felt something warm and round press against his lips. His cock twitched at the thought of what it could be. 

“Can the useless whore guess what it could be~?” A voice above him purred. 

JJ opened his mouth and licked the cock in front of him. 

“Ah, so he  _ does _ know,” Viktor snickered. “This is your first cock, isn't it? No wonder you don't know how to pleasure me properly. ” 

JJ whimpered and twirled his tongue around the head. He wanted so badly to pleasure Viktor and make his mistress proud. He wanted to show that his mistress had taught him how to pleasure anybody who wished to use him. 

Viktor grumbled in disapproval at the technique. “Just keep your mouth open and relax your throat. Let's hope you don't have a gag reflex.” 

JJ didn't know what was happening until a hand grabbed his hair and forced him onto Viktor’s cock. He gagged violently and pushed against Viktor’s thighs. Viktor’s cock was nothing to joke about. It hurt JJ’s jaw just to keep his mouth open wide enough. The head hit the back of his throat and JJ could tell that it wasn't even halfway in his mouth. 

Viktor moaned at how JJ’s throat convulsed around his cock. “Mn~ What a good little cock slut.” He began thrusting immediately, not giving JJ time to adjust. 

JJ choked and tried to pull his head away. He hadn't ever felt anything like this. It was strange and enjoyable at the same time. His tongue rubbed against the underside of the large cock in his mouth. 

“Oh, come on. It's not even half in there. I'm sure you can do much better.” Viktor kept his hand buried in JJ’s hair. He slowly slid his cock out. “Take a deep breath.” 

And then he  _ thrusted _ . 

JJ felt that cock force itself down his throat. He let out a muffled scream and tears began streaming down his face. His hands gripped at Viktor's, clawing at it. 

The Russian thrusted in retaliation. “Must I punish you once more?” He began a slow pace of thrusting and grinding into JJ’s mouth. JJ gagged and let out a soft sob. It was intense. Sure, Isabella would give him toys to satisfy his oral fixation with, but she had never made him deepthroat one. 

As he was thrusting, Viktor raised his foot and gently pressed it to JJ’s leaking erection. 

JJ moaned and whimpered. He jut his his up to gain more friction. The pleasure slowly got his throat to relax as he focused more on the sensation than the discomfort. 

Viktor stopped his movements. “Move, slut.” 

Immediately, the Canadian moved his head back and forth eagerly. Every push would cause JJ to make a small noise of discomfort. 

To reward the man beneath him, Viktor slowly moved his foot up and down his erection. He fluctuated pressure. 

JJ was loving this. He was whimpering and moaning in delight. “Mph! Mn!” He gently grabbed Viktor's foot and held it in place as he rutted against it. 

“You're sensitive, aren't you, slut?” Viktor sneered. He groaned in pleasure. When Isabella had approached him about using JJ for a night, he was skeptical at first, but he never expected the man to take his entire cock on his first try. 

JJ felt his nose tickle the small patch of hair at the base of the thick member. “Mn~!” He cried out around the cock and came over Viktor's foot. He moaned whorishly and rode out his orgasm. 

Viktor tutted softly. “You weren't told you could come, were you?” 

JJ whimpered and pulled off of Viktor's cock. “S-Sir! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!” He looked up to Viktor with large, pleading eyes. 

Viktor tutted. “And your mistress said that you were obedient and well-trained. I'm going to have to punish you somehow…” 

JJ gasped and shook his head. “P-Please, sir… I can behave…!” He bowed his head submissively, tears filling his eyes and his body shaking. He disappointed his mistress. She said to behave for Viktor and obey him, but he couldn't even manage that. Now he was going to punish him and tell his mistress how he had failed to be a good boy. 

Viktor looked down at the other man, taking notice to how he was shaking and holding back sobs. He didn't know JJ’s limitations as well as he would have hoped to, so he didn't want to accidentally hurt JJ. “… Hm… Make me come first and I'm sure it'll be punishment enough, hm? And I don't think your mistress will have to know either.” He wasn't going to make it easy for JJ, of course, but it would make his point clear. 

JJ stayed silent, opening his mouth for Viktor. 

Viktor thrusted into JJ’s mouth, aiming for his soft palate. 

JJ gagged around Viktor and made a muffled sound of distress as his mouth was fucked. 

Viktor noticed JJ’s hands moving. “Move those hands and you'll get a lot more than a simple throat fuck, understand?” Much to his pleasure, JJ laid his hands on his thighs obediently. 

Viktor fucked into JJ with abandon. He felt the man gag around him and attempt to suck as he moved. “Be a good boy for me and use your hand to pleasure me as well.” 

JJ brought his hand up to gently fondle Viktor's balls. He made obscene sounds as Viktor fucked his throat without any mercy. 

“Slut, when I come in your mouth, you are not allowed to swallow until I give you permission.” Viktor pulled out until only the head of his cock rested in JJ’s mouth. He shuddered as his orgasm ran through him. “Fuck!” 

JJ’s eyes widened behind the blindfold as his mouth was filled with a small amount of cum. The blindfold was removed from over his eyes and he adjusted to the light after a moment. He looked up to Viktor and moaned. 

Viktor pulled out of JJ’s mouth completely. JJ looked completely wrecked. His eyes and cheeks were red from the tears that ran down then, staining them. “Open you mouth and stick out your tongue.” 

JJ complied and held eye contact with Viktor as he held out his tongue, covered in cum. 

Viktor acted as if he was inspecting it. Once satisfied with the sight, he commanded JJ to swallow it. 

JJ swallowed and panted softly. “Sir…” His voice was hoarse and nearly hurt to talk. 

Viktor pet his cheek. “Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and get you a drink. Does that sound good?”

JJ snapped out of his submissive daze and nodded. “Y-Yeah… that’d be nice.” He took the hand that was offered to him and stood up. 

Viktor guided him to sit on the bed. “So, did you enjoy yourself? I wasn't too rough, was I?” 

JJ was almost shocked by how quickly Viktor had changed from dominant and sadistic to caring. “I liked it. Trust me, Isabella goes much harder on me.” 

Viktor smiled as he wiped the cum off of JJ’s stomach. “What does she usually do for aftercare? Cuddling? Food?” 

JJ nodded. “She usually just has me rest and cuddles with me. But you don't have to do that if you don't want to…” 

Viktor scoffed. “Nonsense! I like domming just as much as I like aftercare!” He climbed in beside JJ and pulled him down to lay back. He pulled JJ to his chest and embraced him. “Is this good?” 

JJ blushed. “Y-Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave a kudo!


	48. Viktor & Yuuri + Otabek & Yuri: Foursome/Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I have disappeared, and I am very sorry for that, buuuuut, I have a new Tumblr and I would really appreciate if you'd check it out~  
> It's exclusively for my writing and I will be posting there before I post on here, so following would give you better access~  
> [Nightshade-writer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer)

  
  
Yuri glared at Yuuri as they stood in the locker room. “Fuck you! What makes you better than me!?”    
“I’m not claiming to be better!” Yuuri pushed at Yuri’s shoulder. He huffed angrily and turned around, only to be met by Viktor’s disapproving glare. “V-Vitya-?”    
“I really wish you’d behave,” Viktor growled into his ear. He grabbed Yuuri’s wrist. “I think both of you need a punishment.”    
Yuuri’s eyes widened and his breath hitched. That was never a good thing to hear from Viktor. He turned around and saw Otabek whispering in Yuri’s ear. Yuri looked equally as shocked.    
—–   
Viktor held Yuuri’s hand as he guided him up the stairs of a hotel.   
“I-Is Yuri going to be there?” Yuuri asked. He followed Viktor, his heart pounding.    
Viktor smirked. He stayed silent just to let Yuuri anticipate. His grip was firm and his stature was confident. Everything about him was. He was the very embodiment of dominance. He arrived at a door and opened it. He pulled Yuuri inside and locked the door.    
Yuuri gasped at the sight.    
Yuri was naked, sitting in Otabek’s lap. His hair was tied back into a beautiful braid. His skin was pale and free of any blemishes.    
Yuuri immediately blushed and hid behind Viktor shyly.    
“It’s about time,” Otabek said. He ran a hand down Yuri’s back.    
Viktor walked away from Yuuri and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Yuuri. Strip.”    
Yuuri whimpered and shied away. He tugged the hem of his shirt down.    
“Pup,” Viktor growled. “Strip.”    
Yuuri slowly took his shirt off. He could feel their eyes burning into his skin. He slid off his pants and underwear, revealing his erection. He trembled with a mixture of excitement and anxiety.    
“Both of you are going to play together. We’re going to teach you how to behave and be nice to each other,” Otabek said. His voice was commanding and lacking of emotion. He held a stern glare.   
Yuuri slowly walked over to them. He was nervous and that was obvious.    
“Kiss,” Viktor said.    
Yuuri walked up at Yuri and climbed onto the bed. Yuri crawled into Yuuri’s lap and gently pressed his lips to his. He let out a soft moan. Yuuri gasped and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s neck.    
Viktor smirked and began undressing, leaving himself in his boxer-briefs. “How beautiful~”   
Yuuri let out an aroused whimper and moaned uncontrollably. He reached down and gently stroked his cock.    
“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Viktor scolded.    
Yuuri whimpered and pulled his hand away.    
“Now, both of you get on your knees,” Otabek instructed.    
Yuuri and Yuri followed their commands. Yuri got on his hands and knees and stuck out his ass. He looked over at Yuuri and stuck out his tongue, earning him a firm slap on his ass. Yuuri blushed harder and presented himself as well.    
Viktor and Otabek swapped places. Otabek grabbed Yuuri’s ass and spread it, observing his puckered entrance.    
Yuuri tensed and began shaking. New partners were always nerve-racking but welcomed.    
Viktor spit on two of his fingers and slid them into Yuri.    
Yuri let out a loud moan. Yuri always prided himself in satisfying his partners and making his master proud.    
Otabek and Viktor had been planning this ever since Yuri and Yuuri began fighting due to stress over the upcoming competition.    
Otabek pulled out a small bottle of lube. He poured a small dollop on Yuuri’s entrance. He slid three fingers in. The fit was tight and he could almost feel the muscles being forced to accommodate his fingers.    
Yuuri groaned and pushed back on the fingers. He felt those fingers deep in him, wiggling around and opening him up.    
“Mn, your kitten is so soft,” Viktor purred.    
Otabek bit Yuuri’s cheek and licked a gentle line up it. “Your pup is quite tight.”    
Yuuri and Yuri moaned at the praise.    
“Do you think they are ready for the main event?” Otabek asked.    
“Absolutely~” Viktor pulled his fingers out and opened a duffle bag on the floor. He pulled out rope and a long double-ended dildo.    
Yuuri gasped and clenched around Otabek’s fingers.    
“Alright. Both of you, kneel with your backs against each other.”    
Yuuri slowly pulled off of Otabek’s fingers with a moan. He got on his knees and pressed his back against Yuri’s once he was in a similar position. His heart was pounding. His heart was racing when Viktor slid the lubed dildo into his ass. He was sure his heart would explode when they were tied together with their hands behind their backs.    
Yuri was panting like a dog in heat, or rather, a kitten. He began rocking his hips back and forth, working the dildo in and out of both of them.    
Yuuri whined.    
Viktor and Otabek both climbed onto the bed. Viktor pressed his cock into Yuri’s mouth. Otabek slapped Yuuri and thrusted his cock in all the way, making the submissive gag and moan.    
Yuri swallowed around the cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and his movements became more erratic. “Mph~!”    
Yuuri kept gagging around Otabek’s cock as it was thrusted roughly into his mouth and throat. He had never been treated so roughly and he loved it. He felt the dildo opening him up from inside.    
“You two are only allowed to come together. I’m sure you can manage to communicate that~” Viktor grabbed Yuri’s hair and moaned.    
Yuri let out a soft whimper and clawed at Yuuri’s back to signal his release. He didn’t care that it was Yuuri. He only wanted to come.    
Yuuri whimpered in response. He tensed and came in spurts. A loud moan came from him as his orgasm ripped through him. “MPH-!” He shook violently and quickly became a mess.    
Yuri’s orgasm was much more gentle. Hr just moaned softly and whimpered in pleasure as he came. He rocked back and forth gently until the waves of pleasure were gone. “Mn~!”    
Viktor gently bit his lip and thrusted his cock completely into Yuri. Cum filled the younger skater’s mouth. “Swallow,” Viktor panted.    
Otabek came with a loud grunt. He pulled Yuuri’s head back and came all over his face. He wiped the cum off with his thumb and made Yuuri lick it off.    
Yuuri licked and sucked Otabek’s thumb happily. He was deep in and orgasmic bliss and he would do anything.    
“Good job. Both of you. Let’s get you untied and rehydrated,” Viktor said.


	49. Chris & Viktor: Masochist!Viktor/Sadist!Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Chris have them good times~~~(Warning: Some soft sadism.)

Viktor lounged on the couch, leaning against Chris. He rested his head on Chris’ chest, humming softly to himself as he basked in the warmth. “What should we do?” Viktor asked, bored.

Chris absent-mindedly played with Viktor’s hair. “Hm… we haven’t had sex in a while.” He said it as if he was talking about if they should eat out or not.

A slight blush covered Viktor’s cheeks. He felt his heart begin pounding. “I guess we haven’t,” Viktor replied, trying not to show how excited he was. He leaned up to kiss Chris.

Chris smirked and grabbed a handful of Viktor’s hair. “How eager~” He smirked and drifted his free hand down Viktor’s back, slapping it roughly.

Viktor gasped, a blush covering his face. He always enjoyed that stinging pain.

Chris chuckled. “Do you like that~?” He slapped Viktor’s ass harder, causing the sound to fill the room.

Viktor moaned loudly and trembled. He panted loudly as he looked up at Chris. “Chris~” He cried out in pain at the next slap. “Ah!”

Chris felt himself begin to harden. He positioned himself so that he was sitting against the arm of the couch and Viktor was straddling his lap backwards. “Lean forward and shake your ass a little for me.”

Viktor bit his lip and leaned forward to hug Chris’ legs. He shifted his weight and arched his back.

Chris slowly pulled down Viktor’s pants taking them off, one leg at a time. He almost moaned at the sight of Viktor’s toned ass. He slapped it gently, earning a beautiful moan. “Listen to that~ You sound absolutely enthralling~” He began undoing his pants and pulled out his cock, pressing it against Viktor’s.

Viktor moaned and bucked his hips, rubbing his cock against Chris’. “Chris~!” He reached a hand beneath himself and wrapped it around the girth of their cocks. He stroked them slowly.

Chris loved seeing Viktor fall apart from such simple touches. He spanked Viktor again and let out a purposefully loud growl.

That growl had Viktor _falling apart._ He moaned and trembled and rutted against Chris’ cock faster. “O-Oh god!”

Chris smirked and hit Viktor’s ass again, this time hard enough to leave a red handprint that refused to fade. He didn’t know which aroused him more; Viktor’s moans or the fact that he was moaning just for Chris.

Viktor tensed and whimpered pathetically. He tried to squirm away from the hits. He was getting too close. “Ah- Chris! A-Anymore and I’ll-!”

Chris cut him off with a rough slap to the opposite cheek. “You can come, but you can’t be touching yourself when you do,” he growled. He wanted to see Viktor scream as he came from pain. He began an onslaught of rough slaps, beating Viktor’s ass raw.

Viktor was sobbing loudly, even though he was leaking precum. “CHRIS!” Viktor came, ropes of cum spurting from his cock. He collapsed against Chris, crying loudly. He felt this amazing sense of pure relief wash over him. It was so rarely that he was able to relax and let someone else take care of him.

Those tears. Those _fucking tears_. Viktor’s sobbing and crying was all it took for Chris to come. He grabbed a handful of Viktor’s ass and squeezed it roughly, loving that beautiful sob as he came. “MN!”

Both men were panting loudly, exhausted from their activities. Chris rubbed away the sting from Viktor’s ass. “Fuck, you’re hot. How do you feel?”

Viktor looked back and smiled, cheeks stained with tears and his face completely red. “Amazing. Thank you.”

Chris helped Viktor sit up. He pulled the Russian close and kissed his cheek. “Mn, thank you, _mon cheri_ ~ Do you want to take a bath or cuddle?”

“Hm… I want to cuddle,” Viktor whispered, kissing Chris’ lips gently.

“Then cuddle we shall.” Chris hugged Viktor close and rubbed his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to stop by my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightshade-writer) to get chapters a day or two early 


	50. Past!Viktor & Yuuri & Present!Viktor: Threesome/Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Daddy kink for anybody who is uncomfortable with that. And self-cest.)

Yuuri looked at Vik curiously from the opposite end of the couch. He had been staying with them for a few months. He was polite and meek. He may have been Viktor, but he was still younger and not quite as mature. “Vik, is something bothering you? You seem flush~”

Vik blushed harder and shook his head shyly. “It’s n-nothing…” He tried to ignore the vibrations from the buttplug that Yuuri had put in him after he has showered and cleaned himself out.

Yuuri let out a soft tsk. “What have I said about lying to daddy~?” He pat his lap. “Sit. Papa and I will have to punish such a disobedient boy.” He called Viktor into the room.

Vik whimpered and shyly crawled over, sitting in Yuuri’s lap. “I’m sorry, daddy…”

Viktor came into the living room from the kitchen. He smirked at the sight. He could see Vik’s erection straining through his leggings. “Aw, does kitten need some relief?”

“Kitten needs a punishment for trying to lie to me,” Yuuri responded, his voice firm and seductive. He could feel Vik squirming in his lap. “How should we punish him?”

“Please, daddy,” Vik moaned, his long hair flowing past his shoulders. “I’ll behave.”

“Tell daddy how good you feel and we might not punish you,” Viktor said, walking to the two other men and grabbing a handful of Vik’s ass, feeling the vibrations.

Vik moaned and grinded against Yuuri as he straddled his lap. “It feels so good~! I c-can feel it m-moving and rubbing against me whenever I move~!” He rocked back and forth, panting loudly.

“What an honest boy~” Yuuri growled, petting Vik’s cheek. “I think we should reward you~” He grabbed Vik’s hips and pulled him flush against his chest. He kissed Vik’s soft lips and let out a soft groan.

Viktor kneeled behind Vik and pulled his pants down to just barely expose his plump ass. He tugged on the buttplug slightly.

Vik let out a long, soft moan and slowly leaned forward, making the plug pop out. He felt his hole throb, wanting to be filled.

Viktor set the plug aside to be later cleaned. He spread Vik’s ass and slowly licked up the crevice of it.

Vik let out a loud yelp and bucked his hips away from the strange sensation. He pulled away from Yuuri, eyes wide. “P-Papa!?”

Viktor licked his lips. “It’s not every day that you are clean enough for me to do this~”

Vik gasped and blushed down to his chest. He hugged Yuuri close and hid his face.

“Is it okay for me to do that?” Viktor asked softly. He didn’t want Vik to get scared or uncomfortable.

Vik nodded. “C-Can I get into a more comfortable position, papa?” His heart was pounding from excitement at the thought of being eaten out.

“Of course you can,” Viktor said, moving back a bit.

Vik climbed off of Yuuri’s lap and gently spread his legs. He glanced at Yuuri and kneeled down between them. He stuck his ass out and began undoing Yuuri’s zipper.

Yuuri gently but firmly grabbed Vik’s wrists. “What do you say when you want to suck daddy off?” He revelled in the absolute submission he got from Vik.

“May I p-please suck your cock, daddy?” Vik asked meekly. He squirmed and rubbed his thighs together, trying to satisfying his arousal.

Yuuri smiled sweetly and let Vik’s wrists go. He cupped the young Russian’s cheek, brushing his thumb across his cheekbone. “Well, since you asked so nicely, I’ll let you pleasure me~”

Vik smiled and returned his focus to unzipping Yuuri’s pants. He pulled his daddy’s cock out and licked his lips. He leaned forward and licked up the shaft. His back was arched as to give Yuuri a better view.

Viktor gently lifted Vik’s ass and licked the tight, twitching hole. He slowly slid his tongue in and pressed his lips around it, allowing him to suck roughly.

Vik let out a loud moan and clenched around Viktor’s tongue. “Ah!” He nuzzled Yuuri’s cock, panting and moaning.

Yuuri moaned and grabbed a fistful of Vik’s silver hair. He guided Vik’s soft lips to the head of his cock. “Open for daddy~”

Vik opened his mouth and immediately gagged when he felt Yuuri push his head down. He grabbed Yuuri’s thighs and breathed through his nose as he was pushed down. He felt the blunt head hit the back of his throat. He thought it was done until Yuuri forced Vik all the way down in one movement, his cock in his throat.

Vik had tears running down his face and choked moans leaving his throat. He clenched harder around Viktor’s tongue and bucked his hips.

Viktor spit on Vik’s entrance and pulled away. He pulled out his girthy cock and grabbed Vik’s hips. “Open up for papa,” he said as he pushed in.

Vik screamed in pleasure around Yuuri’s cock. He bucked his hips and bobbed his head up and down.

Yuuri roughly gripped Vik’s hair and tugged it. He could feel his tongue rubbing against his cock. “So perfect~ You feel amazing~” He knew that Vik was weak to praise.

Vik whimpered and shook as Viktor began pounding into him. His eyes rolled back and he became lost in the pleasure. He felt an absolute warmth cover his body. He moaned over and over, feeling every cell in his body tingling.

Viktor placed a hand on Vik’s lower back to steady himself. His thrusts were deep and slowly, constantly pulling and pushing at Vik’s entrance. He felt so tight, no matter how many times they did this. “You’re so tight~ Does it feel good to choke on daddy’s cock while papa fucks your tight ass?”

Vik moaned loudly and began sobbing from the pleasure. He clenched around Viktor and tightened his hold on Yuuri’s thighs. He was so close. Between the previous vibrator and being fucked in both ends, he was already about to come.

“Is our little boy about to come?” Yuuri panted. “Go ahead, sweetheart.”

Vik didn’t need to be told twice. He came with a loud moan and shook violently. He nearly collapsed as Viktor paused his thrusts. His breath was quick and deep as he tried to relax. That was until Viktor began pounding into his ass faster and harder. Vik screamed in sensitivity while Yuuri moved his head up and down.

Yuuri could feel the scream, making him moan. “Fuck! I’m coming!” He pulled Vik off of his cock and grunted as he ejaculated all over the young Russian’s face, covering his cheek and mouth with his thick cum.

Vik gasped and whimpered. “Papa!” He clenched hard around Viktor. He was much too sensitive to handle any more. “Please!”

Viktor was grunting from exertion. His legs ached from the pounding, but hearing Vik’s begging and whimpers made it worth how sore he would be later. “Y-Yes, baby?”

Vik whined and squirmed. “P-Please come!” He wanted to make Viktor feel good in return for letting him come.

Viktor chuckled. “Is it starting to hurt, pumpkin?” He spanked Vik’s ass roughly.

Vik let out a choked sob. “Yes! Yes, papa! Please!” He had tears streaming down his face and he was jerked back and forth by the mere power and depth of the thrusts.

Yuuri cupped Vik’s cheek and ran his other hand through his hair. “What a good boy~ You’re holding out just so papa can come too~”

Viktor gave one more thrust, burying himself in Vik’s ass, and came deep inside him.

Vik tensed at the sudden sensation of being filled. “P-Papa!”

Viktor pulled out once he was completely finished.

Vik fell to his side, on the floor. He panted from exhaustion and cum leaked from his wrecked ass. He felt so tired and satisfied. It was absolutely perfect. He made his daddy and papa feel good.

Yuuri scooped Vik up in his arms and laid down on the couch with him. He positioned Vik so that his head rested on his chest. “How do you feel, sweetheart?”

Vik nuzzled Yuuri’s chest. “Happy,” he whispered.

Viktor smiled and covered the two of them in a large blanket. “That’s good.” He leaned down and kissed Vik’s cheek. “You did wonderful.”

Vik blushed and smiled uncontrollably at the praise. “Thank you, papa,” he mumbled, embarrassed.

Yuuri rubbed Vik’s lower back gently. “Now we get to cuddle and relax.”

Vik looked up at Viktor. “Can papa cuddle too?”

Viktor looked at the couch. It could barely fit Yuuri and Vik. He looked around. “Uhm…”

Vik gave Viktor puppy eyes.

How could anybody resist that? “Alright,” Viktor said. He kneeled down on the ground beside them and rested his upper body next to Yuuri.

Vik smiled tiredly and pat Viktor’s head. “I love you, papa,” he said. “I love you too, daddy,” he said looking at Yuuri.


End file.
